Marry The Night
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Aku tahu dia membenciku dan ingin membunuhku. Aku merebut hidupnya dari cahaya, mengambil mahkota berharganya dan merendahkannya. Kami begitu berbeda hingga orang buta pun tahu, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskannya setelah mencicipinya, malah ia membuatku ketagihan melebihi obat-obat itu. Ya, aku harus menariknya ke kegelapan dengan membuatnya menikahiku.
1. Mimpi Buruk

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, dll...**

**.**

**# # # # #**

**Mimpi Buruk**

**.**

Hinata melihat keadaan restoran keluarganya hancur.

Restoran mungil yang menjadi satu dengan rumahnya kini berantakan dengan piring pecah dimana-mana serta perabotan yang hancur bertebaran. Lavendernya dengan cepat melirik ke beberapa pria yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam sedang menodongkan pistol pada kepala kedua orangtuanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah, kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata?"

Seorang pria yang tak jauh darinya, bertanya padanya dengan ekspresi malas dan tidak tertarik untuk bertanya. Namun keterpaksaan membuat pria itu harus memastikan.

"Y-ya… ada apa ini? Siapa kalian?!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya dengan sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat leher mungilnya. Dengan susah payah, Hinata berusaha untuk memberontak meskipun mustahil. Tangan pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari lehernya.

Tenaga seorang wanita tidak pernah mengalahkan pria.

"Diam dan putuskan," ujar pria itu menunjuk kedua orangtuanya. "Ikut kami atau mereka mati."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti mendadak.

Ia harus memutuskan dua pilihan yang tidak diinginkannya. Seakan ia mengerti maksud pria berambut hitam diikat ke atas itu, bahwa ia akan menjadi tawanan pengganti orangtuanya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

"S-sebenarnya… ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata parau, menahan rasa sesak di dadanya

Seingatnya, mereka baik-baik saja sebelum ia berpamitan untuk pergi berbelanja bahan dapur. Tetapi saat ia pulang dan menemukan pintu restoran keluarganya rusak, ia menemukan mimpi buruk di baliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Sekarang, putuskan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran!"

Lavender Hinata melirik kedua orangtuanya yang juga menatapnya dengan rasa penyesalan yang tidak dapat dikatakan. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi jika ia bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya, ia akan melakukannya.

Airmata mengalir dari matanya, berharap jika keputusannya dapat menolong kedua orangtuanya yang sudah membesarkannya dan melindunginya selama ini.

"A-aku akan ikut denganmu."

Senyuman kepuasan terpancar di wajah pria itu kemudian melepas Hinata yang jatuh terbatuk karena cengkraman pada lehernya. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya yang masih terduduk dengan tangan diikat dan mulut disumpal.

Airmatanya semakin deras melihat hal itu. Ia tahu, ini akan menjadi menit terakhir ia melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Berdiri," perintah pria itu lagi

"T-tunggu," Hinata berkata. "Aku ingin… mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka."

Pria itu berdecak, "Cepatlah!"

Hinata langsung berlari ke tempat orangtuanya, melepaskan sumpalan di mulut mereka dan memeluk keduanya dengan airmata masih membasahi wajahnya. Ia harus mengingat harum tubuh mereka. Mengingat kehangatan dan tubuh mereka yang tidak akan pernah ia bisa rasakan lagi.

"Maafkan kami, Hinata… " bisik sang Ayah menangis

"Kami menyesal… Maafkan kami… " kali ini bisikan tersedu sang ibu

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik… setelah ini," ujar Hinata mencium kedua pipi mereka

"Kami pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membawamu kembali," ucap sang Ayah menatap kedua lavender putrinya

Hinata mau tidak mau tersenyum,"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan menunggu kalian… "

"Kami menyayangimu… Hinata," ujar sang ibu

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku juga sayang pada kalian."

"Waktu habis! Ikut dengan kami sekarang!"

Tanpa berbelas kasih, salah satu pria berjas hitam menyeret Hinata dari kedua orangtuanya tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu harus terbentur oleh salah satu perabotan yang rusak. Saat ia berhasil berdiri, ia menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya sekali lagi.

Sebelum pintu restoran yang sudah rusak itu tertutup dan membawanya pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

"Aku membawanya."

Safir itu menoleh saat menyadari seorang pria membawa karung besar di sampingnya. Ia tahu apa isi karung itu, membuatnya tersenyum dan meletakkan pistol yang sedang ia bersihkan dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana suasananya?" tanyanya

Pria berambut hitam dikuncir itu menghela nafas,"Kacau. Merepotkan sekali, terlebih dengan semua drama itu."

"Bukankah menyenangkan melihat drama secara langsung?" ujar pria bermata safir itu terkikik

Srek srek srek

Keduanya melirik karung besar yang bergerak-gerak di lantai, seolah meminta untuk diperhatikan. Pria bermata safir itu berjalan mendekati karung itu dan berjongkok disampingnya sebelum ia melepaskan ikatan pada karung tersebut.

Rambut biru gelap lah yang pertama ia lihat muncul dari karung tersebut, membuatnya merasa penasaran dan mengangkat kepala sang pemilik rambut biru gelap itu.

"Aaah, benar. Dia cantik sekali."

Hinata membulatkan lavendernya saat melihat seorang pria bermata safir dan berambut pirang sedang tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan yang lebih ia cemaskan adalah, dimana dia saat ini?

Seingatnya, setelah masuk ke dalam mobil asing dengan pria berkuncir tadi, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya disumpal dengan kaki dan tangan diikat kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam karung besar.

Pria bermata safir itu mengambil sumpalan di mulut Hinata,"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau Hyuuga Hinata, putri si brengsek yang sudah meminjam uangku tapi tidak dikembalikan, bukan?"

Lavender Hinata membulat lagi.

Orangtuanya meminjam uang pada mereka? Dan tidak dikembalikan?

"Melihat ekspresimu… sepertinya kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk,"Y-ya… aku tidak tahu tentang itu… "

Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti,"Baiklah baiklah. Soal itu sudah lewat. Aku akan mendapatkan uangku kembali."

"B-bagaimana kau mendapatkan-"

"Dengan menjualmu tentu saja!" potong Naruto kemudian memicingkan mata. "Kau masih perawan, bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi, wajah Hinata memerah. "A-apa?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Yap. Sudah pasti kau masih perawan. Aku yakin uangku akan kembali-"

"T-tunggu!" Hinata berkata dengan panik. "Bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya dengan bekerja? Kau tidak perlu menjualku seperti ini!"

Suara tawa terdengar dari sisi Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Pria yang membawa paksa dirinya sedang menertawakannya!

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Enam ratus juta yen bisa kau kembalikan dengan dengan bekerja biasa? Bahkan sampai seumur hidup sekalipun tidak akan."

Jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak selama sedetik saat mendengar angka yang disebutkan oleh pria itu. Enam ratus juta yen?! Untuk apa orangtuanya meminjam uang hingga ratusan juta?

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

Pria itu benar, ia tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya dengan bekerja biasa. Ia pasti akan dijual oleh seseorang yang akan menjadikannya mayat atau budak. Seperti yang biasa ia dengar dari berita atau drama, keadaan seperti itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kau jahil sekali, Shikamaru. Tidak perlu disebutkan angkanya karena aku akan menjual gadis ini dua kali lipat," ujar Naruto

"Ya, hitung-hitung agar gadis ini mengerti."

Ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Dan ia ingin bunuh diri karenanya.

Safir Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih berada di dalam karung, terduduk lemas dengan ekspresi kosong. Wajar saja, gadis itu masih berumur dua pulh tahun dan hanya dalam satu jam kehidupan normalnya direngut.

"Hey," Naruto kembali berjongkok. "Aku memang bukan orang yang baik, tapi juga bukan orang yang kejam."

Hinata menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Jadi aku memberimu pilihan."

"Bos?" Shikamaru berkata dengan firasat buruk

Tangan Naruto bergerak menuju dagu Hinata, memaksanya untuk menatap lurus pada kedua safirnya. "Aku hanya memberimu sekali kesempatan. Jadi terserah kau mau memilih yang mana."

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Pilihannya… Kau kujual pada pria hidung belang diluar sana melalui perlelangan bawah tanahku atau kau menjadi milikku dan tidak pernah melihat dunia. Pilih salah satu."

Dijual atau dimiliki.

Dalam satu hari, ia harus memilih diantara dua pilihan sulit yang tidak akan bisa ia bayangkan. Pertama ia harus melindungi orangtuanya dan sekarang ia harus melindungi dirinya dari pria lain. Tapi yang manapun pilihan itu, ia tetap harus dimiliki.

Hanya saja, dijual pada pria yang mungkin lebih parah atau pria yang merengut kehidupannya yang akan ia pilih?

"Waktumu lima detik," ujar Naruto kemudian mulai menghitung

"Satu… "

Hinata memutar matanya berpikir.

"Dua… "

Ia tidak ingin dijual. Jika dijual, bagaimana orangtuanya menemukannya?

"Tiga… "

Dan jika ia dimiliki oleh pria ini, orangtuanya pasti tahu tempat pria bernama Naruto ini.

"Empat… "

Ya, ia tahu pilihannya. Meski pengorbanan untuk itu besar.

"Lima. Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Lavender Hinata membalas safir di depannya. Ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya. Dan ia tidak akan menyesal akan itu.

"Aku memilih… menjadi milikmu."

# # # # #

Disinilah ia berada.

Setelah menetapkan pilihannya, pria bermata bagaikan laut itu langsung tersenyum padanya kemudian mengirimkannya pada sebuah kamar yang dua kali lipat besarnya dari kamar di rumahnya. Bahkan kemewahan yang dimiliki kamar tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tempat tidur Queen size dengan tirai, dua lemari besar dengan ukiran, kamar mandi besar dengan jacuzzi dan meja rias yang indah besar. Bukan hanya itu, kamarnya memiliki dua jendela besar yang terhubung ke sebuah balkon.

Wanita mana yang tidak memimpikan kamar seperti itu?

"Kau suka?"

Hinata langsung berbalik mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kemeja putih, rompi hitam bergaris dan celana hitam.

Bukan hanya itu, ada dua pistol yang tergantung dengan sebuah sabuk khusus di sisi tubuhnya, seakan-akan benda itu tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Y-ya. Ini… terlalu mewah untukku," jawab Hinata

"Hey. Hey. Simpananku harus mempunyai hidup mewah karena tubuhnya bernilai enam ratus juta yen!"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena marah. Ia tidak pernah ingin hidup sebagai seorang simpanan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal selain namanya. Dan sebagai wanita, ia benci disebut sebagai simpanan.

"Ehm… aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Hinata

"Naruto saja," jawabnya duduk di kasur

"Jadi… apa saja yang harus kulakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi

"Ah, benar. Aku datang kemari untuk membahasnya," ujar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. "Duduk."

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena ia akan mendengar apa yang harus ia lakukan disini. Mungkin inilah harga dari pengorbanannya untuk menunggu kedua orangtuanya yang berjanji akan membawanya kembali.

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali aku dan Shikamaru."

Hanya tidak berbicara pada siapapun, itu tidak masalah karena ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu tanpa perintahku."

Ya, baginya ini adalah penjara. Jadi tidak masalah. Ia sudah memperhitungkannya.

"Ketiga, kau harus tidur denganku kapanpun kuinginkan."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar perintah yang ia pikir tidak akan dikeluarkan oleh pria itu. Ternyata ia salah. Meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk sebuah pengorbanan, tapi tetap saja mendengar dirinya akan tidur dengan seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak menjawabnya, bahkan wajah cantik gadis itu memucat dengan mata kosong karena pernyataannya. Hal itu tidak membuatnya khawatir atau cemas.

Malah, ia merasa ini semua akan menarik.

"Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan tidur dengan pria sepertiku daripada pria yang akan menggunakanmu sebagai mainannya dengan obat-obatan?"

Hinata menoleh kaku, "A-apa maksudnya…?"

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya saat mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Kau beruntung memilih untuk menjadi milikku. Aku tahu para pria tua brengsek yang akan membelimu dengan harga tinggi pasti akan menggunakan obat-obatan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan. Kau mengerti maksudku, hm?"

Suara Naruto sangat tenang saat mengatakannya, seakan yang ia katakan adalah sebuah nasehat untuk menyemangati seseorang yang rapuh. Namun kenyataannya, pria itu mengatakan jika dirinya harus merasa beruntung karena memilih pilihan yang tepat.

"K-kenapa… sebenarnya, siapa kau… Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata menatap sepasang safir yang bersinar di depannya,"K-kumohon… "

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata,"Hmm… aku suka caramu memohon. Lakukan itu lagi."

"K-kumohon… katakan, siapa… sebenarnya kau?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar

"Lagi."

"Siapa-"

"Mana kata memohonnya?" potong Naruto

Hinata menelan ludah, tidak sanggup untuk membalas tatapan sepasang safir di depan matanya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri di ruangan tersebut, seakan suara jantungnya berdetak bagaikan drum.

"K-kumohon… siapa sebenarnya kau, Naruto?" entah bagaimana Hinata berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Hinata sudah tidak lagi dalam posisi duduk. Naruto mendorongnya dengan cepat dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi pria itu berada di atas tubuhnya, menekan dengan kedua kakinya agar ia berada di tempat dengan salah satu tangannya menahan tangan Hinata dan tangan lainnya menahan dagunya.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia tidak pernah berada pada posisi seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan dengan seorang pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya pun, ia tidak pernah seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan cepat, Hinata membuang muka dari Naruto. Ia tidak ingin memandang wajah tampan di depannya yang tersenyum seolah mempermainkan sekaligus mengejek dirinya.

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hey," Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Kemana kau melihat, hm?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pria itu.

"Oh, tadi kau bertanya siapa aku, bukan?"

Lavender Hinata melirik dari sudut mata, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Namun senyuman lebarlah yang menyambutnya seiring dengan kekuatan tangan yang merebut dagunya dengan paksa untuk kembali pada posisi semula.

Kepala Naruto merendah hingga berada di sisi leher Hinata, yang bisa ia rasakan dengan hembusan nafas dari pria tersebut.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ketua mafia rubah kuning. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga Hinata," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata

Deg!

Pria ini… mafia?

# # # # #

**Ehem.**

**Tema baru, pair baru dan suasana hati baruuu *banzai***

**Omong-omong. Karena masih baru dengan pair ini termasuk mendalami dunia mafia lebih jauh –untuk cerita ke depan-, Risa minta saran dari kalian semua para fans NaruHina yaa!**

**Mind to RnR? **


	2. Dunia Baru

**Mell hinaga kuran : Udah lanjut nih :D**

**Lea : Iyaa ini udah kilat lohhh hehe**

**Edraprimaa : Hmm… gimana yaa? *evilsmirk***

**Namikaze anwar : Hoho sabar, sabarrr… nanti akan ada saatnya tahu**

**dylanNHL : Tbc donggg :3 iya nih, bingung awalnya mau gimana jadinya malah kecepetan. Maunya sih gitu, tapi ngga jadi hehe saran diterima! Ditunggu lagi reviewnyaaa**

**virgo24 : Makasiiii *kisshug* iya Risa usahain cepet kilat dehh **

**putera Uzumaki : Setujuu! Bisa digunakan nih hehe thanks sarannya!**

**KunouUzumaki : Amiinn! Kita doakan mereka bisa bersama**

**Komang kondom : Ini next nyaa**

**Kkk : Udah lanjut nih hoho**

**Anita indah777 : Ini dia lanjutanyaa**

**Rhie : Makasiii hehe**

**Blackschool : Siiip! Ini dia yang ditungguuu**

**Misti chan : Hoho kita tanyakan pada Naru nanti yak! **

**Gilang363 : Ini lanjutannyaaa**

**Uzuuchi007 : Thanksss**

**Kirai-neko : Banzaiii! Ini dia lanjutannyaaa**

**Si bogel : Hahaha anda salah! Silahkan tebak lagii :p**

**Nunu : Udah lanjutt cyinnn**

**Puspita39 : Silahkan liat ceritanya yaa hehe**

**Rizkyuzumaki603 : Wow, kayaknya oke nih. Setuju deh, pas banget ama pikiran kita! Thanks sarannya yak! :3**

**Nanami-chan : Kangen yang kayak ginian nihh :D**

**Guest : Thanksss! Review lagi yak!**

**Just me : Udah nonton, tapi kayaknya terlalu berat buat ffn deh. Jadi Risa ambil sedikit sifat mereka biar tetap pas ama plot :3 thanks sarannya yak!**

**The kidsno oppai : Udah lanjut nihh**

**2nd silent reader : Dan saya balas :D**

**Guest : Hehehe biar readers penasarannn**

**Anna fitry : Moga yang ini makin deg-degan yak :p**

**Sena ayuki : Mau tau jawabannya? Silahkan baca dibawah ini yaaa hehe makasii *kisshug* review lagi yak!**

**Hachiman sensei : Aw thankss! Tapi Risa yakin, fic yg lain lebih bagus loh :D**

**Namkazeares : Hoho sabar yaa, musuh mereka akan ketahuan kok nanti pelan2**

**Dark naruto : Bisa dipake sarannya nih hoho siplahh! Thanks sarannya yak!**

**Amu b : Huhu Risa juga inget ama Gone lama nih jadinyaaa… Iya, Risa mau buat sifat Naru beda ama yg biasanya biar pas ama image mafia. Wah, belum pernah nonton sih tapi mungkin kalo ada waktu coba Risa tonton :D Moga2 pas kayak harapan deh nih fic yak**

**Ore no hana : Iya nih, kurang greget rasanya kalo ga buat pair NaruHina. Risa usahain cepet update deh, mumpung lagi lancar nihh hehe konfliknya mungkin masih psikologis dulu yaa**

**Shl7810 : Iya banyak sasusaku tema kayak gini, tapi Risa ngeliatnya pas aja NaruHina pake tema ginian daripada sasusaku. Hoho sumarry nya karangan Goryukanda tuh!**

**Lavender : Makasiii *kisshug* saya belum senpai nih hehe tapi ini dia lanjutannya!**

**Saysay : Harus dongg! Kasihan sih di fic Risa lainnya dia ngga keliatan keren hehe dan ini lanjutannya yg ditunggu!**

**Mintje : Makasii *kisshug* hoho iya, rasanya kurang greget kalo ngga buat nih pair untuk jadi satu fic khusus. Ditunggu reviewnya lagiii**

**Mahadewa : Bener, bener! Risa setuju saran kamu!**

**Hqhqhq : Soal sadis sih harus. Kalo harem, kayaknya ngga deh hehe**

**Kimi henna nhl : ini lanjutannya! Ditunggu reviewnya lagii :3**

**Rechi : Hehe tosss!**

**Panda : Emang sih awalnya agak mainstream, tapi dijamin deh abis ini beda ama yg lain! Pasti bakalan jadinya ngga sama hehe**

**Zedbluexxs : Tenangg, kalo banyak yg excited dan masih lancar idenya, ngga bakalan lama update kok hehe**

**Uchiha Nura : Yeyyyy *ditabok* tadinya mau sasusaku lagi, tapi liat Naru udah keren gitu rasanya ngga enak kalo ga buat fic NaruHina hehe iya, Risa usahain ngga lama2 kok :p**

**Geminisayank sayank : Salam kenal jugaa! Ga janji loh konfliknya ringan, banyakan psikologis kayaknya ini hehe thanks ya udah fave n review!**

**Imatu : Makasiii *kisshug* ini yg ditungguuu**

**Diana aztajim : Ini udah dilanjut :3**

**Guest : Iyaa ini diaaa**

**Liana : Waa pas bener hehe makasii lohhh *kisshug* semangaattt!**

**Durarawr : Makasiii hehe endingnya belum tau nih, belum sampe sana :D Risa belum senpai loh, belum bisa dibilang keren juga. Ini semua karena bantuan review, kalo ngga ada kalian ngga bakalan bisa gini hehe iyaa ini udah kilat kan hoho**

**Ade hyuuga : Ada donggg**

**Dinarock35 : Thanks for fav!**

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Makasii :3 Salam kenal juga yaa**

**Darmawanz manitu : Ehm, ngga janji ya hehe kan memperdalam karakter ketua mafia**

**# # # # #**

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Dunia Baru**

**# # # # #**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata memucat mengetahui siapa pria yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan kepala terbenam di lehernya.

Ketua mafia.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan seorang mafia? Apalagi posisi yang ditempati pria bernama Naruto itu bukanlah posisi kecil-kecilan meskipun ia tahu saat Shikamaru memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Bos'.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Hinata bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia takut, jika ia melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, pria dengan kedudukan tinggi dalam organisasi bernama mafia itu akan bertindak kasar. Seperti pria bernama Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lavender Hinata yang menatap kosong seakan sedang berpikir. Perlahan, tangannya yang tadinya berada di sisi wajah gadis itu membelai lembut kulit mulus Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa geli.

"Kau sensitif. Aku suka," ujarnya menyeringai

"H-hentikan… "

"Hm? Jika kau memohon, mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya."

Hinata mengigit bibir, tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kesal dan mulai berpikir untuk membuat Hinata mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menuju ke dalam celah dari lengan baju milik Hinata, menyentuh kulit terdalam yang membuat gadis itu menegang saat merasakan tangan asing di tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis dan mendorong pria itu, namun tidak bisa.

"Memohonlah," bisik Naruto

Hinata menatap safir yang masih memperhatikannya, menunggunya untuk mengatakan apa yang pria itu inginkan. Ketika ia merasakan tangan pria itu bergerak lebih liar daripada sebelumnya, Hinata menyerah.

"A-aku mengerti! K-kumohon, Naruto. Hentikan… ini," ujarnya cepat

Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang perbuatan Naruto, membuat pria itu terkikik geli dan mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum menegakkan tubuh.

Lavender Hinata mengawasi gerakan Naruto, berharap pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh daripada hari ini. Sudah cukup ia merasa hancur dengan semua kehidupan normal yang direbut darinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu hari ini," ucap Naruto membuat Hinata lega. "Tapi aku tipe pria yang menyimpan segalanya untuk saat yang terbaik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Jantung Hinata mencelos.

Ia bagaikan seorang terpidana mati yang menunggu untuk di tembak mati. Ia harus menunggu kapan saat terbaik yang dimaksud Naruto untuk memeluknya. Rasanya akan semakin memalukan dan Hinata yakin, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengetahui semua yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya.

Lebih baik mengubah topik. Lagipula, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto. Hal yang lebih penting dari memastikan kapan kesuciannya direngut.

"N-Naruto… "

"Hm?"

"S-sebenarnya, kenapa orangtuaku… meminjam uang hingga… sebanyak itu?"

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk mengelus dagunya, memposisikan dirinya seakan ia sedang berpikir untuk hal yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui dari awal. Dan saat senyuman licik terwujud di wajahnya, Hinata tahu pria itu pantas ia benci.

"Kau putri mereka, tapi tidak tahu permasalahan mereka?"

Hinata menunduk, tidak sanggup untuk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa karena orangtuanya tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah mempunyai masalah selama ini.

"Kau punya seorang kakak laki-laki, bukan?"

Mendengarnya, Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Apa hubungannya dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang menghilang? Dan bagaimana pria itu tahu tentangnya?

"Aku menemukannya. Hyuuga Neji, dua puluh lima tahun. Lima tahun yang lalu kabur dari rumah dan sejak saat itu tidak ada yang tahu kabarnya. Benar?"

"B-bagaimana kau-"

"Karena pria itu masuk ke dalam kelompok musuhku."

Lavender Hinata membulat. Kakaknya yang baik dan bijak itu… masuk ke dalam kelompok musuh Naruto? Itu artinya, kakaknya juga seorang anggota mafia?!

"Ya, Neji seorang mafia," ujar Naruto seakan membaca pikiran Hinata. "Dan aku harus menjatuhkannya karena kakakmu seorang tangan kanan ketua musuhku."

"Tidak mungkin. Neji-nii tidak mungkin menjadi mafia… "

Naruto menghela nafas dan meninggikan suaranya,"Dengar. Kau terlalu naif di dunia ini, karena itulah aku bermaksud menggunakanmu! Kau mengerti?"

Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba menggunakan suara keras padanya. Tapi ia masih bersikukuh jika sang kakak yang selama ini ia kenal tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam kelompok mafia. Bahkan menjadi seorang tangan kanan!

Mungkin saja itu adalah orang lain. Ya, orang lain yang mirip dengan kakaknya…

"Aku mengancam orangtuamu, menyuruh mereka untuk memanggil anak mereka kembali dari kelompok brengsek itu atau aku membunuhnya. Dan kau tahu apa jawaban orangtuamu?

"M-mereka menjawab apa?" firasat Hinata buruk untuk itu

"Aku bersumpah, andai saja saat itu pistolku tidak sedang dipegang oleh Shikamaru, aku sudah melubangi kepala mereka!" gerutu Naruto

Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha untuk bertanya. "Apa yang mereka… katakan?"

Naruto menatap Hinata,"Mereka memintaku untuk melepaskan anak mereka. Bahkan mereka berani meminjam uang untuk menebus anak sialan mereka yang sudah bergabung ke kelompok brengsek itu!"

Jemari Hinata meremas kain pada seprai. Ia ingin menyangkal segala apa yang dikatakan oleh pria bernama Naruto itu, tidak ingin mempercayai semua yang dikatakannya. Orangtuanya yang baik, kakaknya yang bijak… tidak mungkin seperti itu!

"Dan kau ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya? Sangat mengecewakan! Heh, malah sekarang mereka kehilangan kedua anaknya karena di tipu si licik ketua kelompok sialan itu. Lucu sekali, bukan?"

Airmata Hinata mengalir mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya masih berharap kakaknya kembali dan meminta Naruto untuk melepaskannya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah kehilangan kedua anaknya.

Sebagai seorang anak dan adik, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini dan menjalani harinya dengan membantu usaha keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah.

Dan sekarang, ia harus meninggalkan segalanya untuk menjadi seorang simpanan mafia. Akhir yang tidak pernah ia inginkan selama ini.

"Berhenti menangis," perintah Naruto

Hinata mengusap airmatanya, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan kepedihan yang membuat kedua lavendernya terus mengeluarkan airmata. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Berhenti menangis kataku!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menangis hingga seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia menangis seperti ini saat tahu kakaknya meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

PLAK!

Naruto menampar Hinata hingga tubuhnya terjatuh pada kasur empuk, meninggalkan memar berwarna kemerahan pada pipi gadis itu. Namun tetap saja, Naruto tidak merasa kasihan padanya.

"Kau mau menguji kesabaranku?! Aku bilang, berhenti menangis! Aku benci saat perempuan menangisi hal tidak berguna seperti itu"

Hinata tidak dapat menjawab Naruto, meskipun ia ingin merutuki segala perkataan dan perbuatan pria itu pada keluarganya. Alih-alih berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya, Hinata semakin terisak.

Melihat betapa rapuhnya gadis yang ia jadikan simpanan tersebut membuat Naruto merasa geram. Ia harus mendisiplinkan gadis itu. Ia harus mengontrol gadis itu seperti ia mengontrol semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menarik rambut panjang Hinata hingga kepala gadis itu tertarik dan berteriak kesakitan karenanya. Ia mendekati Hinata dengan sepasang safir yang berkilat marah.

"Dengar, perempuan. Aku masih bisa berubah pikiran meskipun kau memilih untuk menjadi milikku! Aku bisa menjualmu kapanpun aku mau, kau mengerti?!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau takut?"

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kumohon, Naruto!"

"Lakukan itu lagi."

Hinata menatap tidak mengerti, membuat Naruto berdecak.

"Memohon padaku. Lakukan lagi. Aku suka mendengarnya dengan wajahmu yang terlihat berantakan karena airmata dan memerah itu, terlihat seksi."

Andai saja pria di depannya ini bukan mafia, hanya seorang penjahat biasa, ia pasti sudah berusaha untuk menghajarnya dan melarikan diri dari tempat ini sekarang juga daripada mendengar pria itu merendahkannya.

"K-kumohon, Naruto… jangan lakukan itu… jangan jual aku," pintanya dengan suara parau

Naruto tersenyum puas, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi Hinata yang ia tampar tadi lalu mengecupnya. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya, ia hanya bisa diam dan berusaha agar rasa takut tidak semakin menguasainya.

"Gadis pintar," ucap Naruto. "Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi saat sarapan. Istirahatlah malam ini, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dengan punggung yang diawasi oleh sepasang Lavender Hinata. Ia terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk membantah pria itu, bahkan saat pria itu tidak memandangnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri pada kasur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal terdekat, menangis sepuasnya dan tidak peduli jika matanya akan membengkak besok.

.

Shikamaru memeriksa dokumen yang akan diberikannya pada Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah menunggu sang ketua yang sedang mengecek keadaan simpanan barunya, namun hingga saat ini pria itu belum juga muncul.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap dan mengeluh sambil melihat jam yang tergantung pada dinding ruangan Naruto. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur karena besok Naruto pasti akan memberinya pekerjaan lagi.

Saat ia berpikir seperti itu, pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dengan pria itu datang dikawal seorang pria yang memiliki luka sayatan di sepanjang hidungnya.

"Oh, kau masih disini, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Dokumen yang kau inginkan, aku membawanya."

Naruto bergerak menuju mejanya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung Shikamaru berikan dokumen yang ia inginkan. Setelah membacanya untuk beberapa saat, Naruto meletakkannya di meja dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya pria dengan luka di hidungnya

"Entahlah, hasil penjualan bulan ini menurun. Apa ada yang bermain di belakangku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai, namun Shikamaru tahu pria itu sedang marah

"Kau mau aku mencari tahu?" tanya Shikamaru menawarkan diri

Naruto mengangkat alis,"Kau pikir?"

Shikamaru langsung mengangguk mengerti,"Akan kulakukan setelah ini." Hancurlah keinginannya untuk segera tidur cepat

"Bagus," ujar Naruto melirik pria di sebelah Shikamaru. "Iruka, aku baru saja mendapatkan wanita baru lagi-"

"Apa?" pria bernama Iruka itu melotot tidak percaya. "Kau mendapatkan wanita-, astaga. Apa kau akan membunuhnya juga?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Dia sedikit membuatku jengkel tadi, tapi penurut juga. Meskipun masih harus kuajarkan disiplin."

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat alisnya,"Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya tadi, Bos?"

"Hmm… hanya menamparnya. Dan menarik rambutnya. Kau tahu? Rambutnya sangat halus dan wangi. Beruntung dia memilihku daripada pria tua di luar sana," ujar Naruto tersenyum

Iruka menggelengkan kepala,"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, harusnya kau menjaganya. Jangan sampai kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya terulang lagi, Bos."

"Ck, ck. Iruka, bagi Bos kita tidak akan menyenangkan kalau tidak menyiksa wanitanya. Dia seorang S, kau tahu?" sahut Shikamaru

"S?" Iruka menatap tidak mengerti

"Sadist," jawab Shikamaru melengos. "Astaga. Kau lebih tua dariku, kenapa hal seperti saja tidak tahu? Merepotkan."

Naruto terkikik mendengarnya, ia mengakui jika penyiksaan terhadap orang selalu membuatnya merasa ketagihan. Terlebih untuk para wanita, semakin ia menyiksa mereka, semakin menggairahkan untuknya.

Tapi terlalu sering para wanita yang menjadi simpanannya harus terbunuh untuk itu. Selain karena semakin lama permainan mereka semakin membosankan karena para wanita itu tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mana kutahu hal begituan!" Sahut Iruka tidak terima kemudian melirik Naruto. "Jadi, Bos. Wanita dari club mana yang kali ini menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mengambil para wanita bekas seperti itu lagi, Iruka."

Iruka mengangkat alisnya,"Lalu?"

"Ini adik Hyuuga Neji. Ironis sekali, kakaknya musuh kelompok kita dan adiknya menjadi simpanan musuhnya, bukan?" Naruto berkata dengan senyuman licik

Shikamaru kembali menggelengkan kepalanya,"Bos kita memang seorang S."

"Oh ya, aku setuju!" sahut Naruto tertawa. "Dan aku akan membuat adiknya menjadi seorang M, pasanganku yang menggairahkan."

# # # # #

Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun ia sadar betapa lelah tubuh, pikiran dan hatinya saat ini. Tapi saat ia mendengar seorang pelayan memasuki kamarnya untuk segera bersiap sarapan bersama Naruto, mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya.

Toh, ia sudah melangkah ke sebuah dunia yang baru.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian kemudian didandani oleh sang pelayan yang mengeluh karena matanya membengkak, Hinata sadar ia akan makan bersama Naruto di ruangan yang bukan kamarnya.

Dan ia teringat peraturan yang dikatakan padanya.

"Um… Naruto mengatakan padaku, aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini-"

"Tenang saja," potong pelayan tersebut. "Tuan memberi ijin pada anda untuk keluar dan makan bersamanya pagi ini."

Hinata mengangguk dan memilih untuk mengikuti sang pelayan dari belakang. Saat keluar dari kamar tersebut, Hinata sadar betapa luasnya rumah yang mulai sekarang akan ia tempati sebagai seorang simpanan mafia.

Kemarin ia tidak sempat untuk memperhatikannya karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh keluarganya. Kini, setelah matahari bergantung di langit ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pula betapa luar biasanya halaman yang terlihat dari jendela lorong yang ia lewati.

Setelah berjalan untuk beberapa saat, pelayan tersebut membuka sebuah pintu besar dan bergese untuk memberi jalan padanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar suara yang ia takuti menyapanya. Sosok pemilik suara itu duduk di ujung sebuah meja panjang buatan barat yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan mewah.

Tetapi bukan hanya Naruto yang duduk di meja makan itu sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk bersamanya, menatap dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan salah satunya, pria yang ia kenali sebagai Shikamaru.

"S-selamat pagi… "

Naruto tersenyum, "Duduklah di sebelahku."

Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto dengan berjalan menunduk, seakan merasa malu dengan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Ia paling tidak suka ditatap sekaligus oleh orang banyak.

"Wow, Bos. Siapa dia?" celetuk salah seorang pria dengan coretan di wajahnya

"Pasti dia yang Bos katakan tadi malam," ujar Iruka

"Cantik juga! Hot banget lagi!" sahut pria lain  
"Hmm… jarang sekali ada yang benar-benar cantik sepertinya… "

Shikamaru berdecak,"Merepotkan. Diam dan Bos akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian!"

Naruto terkekeh, kemudian berdehem membuat semua mata berpindah untuk menatap sang ketua yang siap untuk berbicara.

"Oke. Dia Hinata, wanita baruku yang akan kalian hormati dan jaga mulai saat ini. Karena," Naruto melirik Hinata. "Dia adalah tawanan berharga kita."

"Tawanan?" tanya seorang pria bermata bulat

Naruto menganguk,"Masih ingat si brengsek Hyuuga Neji? Ini adiknya."

Suasana ruangan berubah menjadi aneh dan tegang. Semua mata yang tadinya fokus pada Naruto, kini beralih kembali pada Hinata yang membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Benar juga… setelah dilihat-lihat mereka mirip sekali," ucap pria berwajah pucat

"Luar biasa Bos bisa mendapatkannya! Top deh!" sahut pria bermata bulat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Hinata ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Safir Naruto melirik Hinata, mengerti perasaan gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin sekali semakin menjahilinya. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata, membuatnya terkejut dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka, orang-orang kepercayaanku di rumah ini. Sekaligus yang mengawasimu jika berani melanggar perintahku," ucap Naruto

Hinata tahu bahwa mereka semua adalah kaki tangan pria itu, meskipun penampilan mereka terlihat baik dan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang mafia.

"Kumulai dari… ah, kau pasti sudah mengenal Shikamaru! Dia tangan kananku yang mengurus masalah… ya, kau tahu sendirilah," Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru yang hanya menatap Hinata. "Lalu, pria di sebelahnya. Lee-"

"Rock Lee. Salam kenal Hinata-sama!" potong Lee dengan memamerkan gigi putihnya

"Y-ya… salam kenal juga… "

Naruto lalu berpindah pada pria di sebelah Lee,"Sebelahnya Kiba. Dia pelacak kami, jadi jangan coba-coba kabur atau bersembunyi karena dia pasti bisa langsung tahu dimana dirimu."

Hinata melirik pria yang daritadi hanya menatap tubuhnya, "S-salam kenal… "

"Yep! Salam kenal juga, Hinata-sama! Mohon bantuannya untuk ke depan ya!" sahut Kiba dengan semangat, yang membuat Hinata merinding

"Lalu di sebelahnya lagi, Sai. Dia bertugas mencari informasi," tunjuk Naruto

Pria pucat yang sejak tadi tersenyum itu mengangguk sopan pada Hinata,"Salam kenal, nona cantik yang seksi. Kuharap kau senang disini, apalagi dengan permainan malam bos."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Entah pria itu terlalu jujur atau berlidah tajam, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan padanya.

"Yang terakhir… Iruka! Dia memiliki posisi yang sama dengan Shikamaru, mereka berdua tangan kananku tapi Iruka lebih mengurus hal-hal yang mendetail."

Hinata menatap pria yang tersenyum ramah padanya, mengangguk sopan seperti Sai namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa pria itu akan menjadi temannya untuk lebih dekat daripada yang lainnya.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu, Hinata sarapan bersama dengan yang lainnya dengan hidangan mewah. Meskipun suasana sempat tegang karena statusnya sebagai adik dari tangan kanan musuh, mereka semua menerimanya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sepanjang acara sarapan bersama itu, selain membahas masalah kelompok mereka yang Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, Bos. Apa yang anda maksud adalah kita hancurkan salah satu club mereka untuk memancing mereka keluar?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah serius

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh memancing satu orang dan itu akan mempengaruhi mereka semua."

"Maksud anda, Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Sai, yang langsung membuat Hinata melihat pria itu

Naruto melirik Hinata yang terlihat terkejut saat nama kakaknya disebutkan. "Ya. Hyuuga Neji," cetus Naruto tegas

Hinata langsung menoleh pada Naruto, membuat pria itu langsung tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa sayang? Takut si brengsek itu mati, hm?"

Tangan Hinata gemetar, ia ingin menarik tangannya lalu menampar pria itu. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya disebut 'si brengsek' atau dikatakan akan mati. Tapi jika ia lakukan itu, bagaimana dengan nasibnya?

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memastikan dia tahu dimana dirimu," sambung Naruto

"Jangan… tolong jangan bunuh Neji-nii. I-ini pasti kesalahan… "

Shikamaru mendengus,"Tidak mungkin kami salah mengenali. Pria mana yang memiliki warna mata sama denganmu, hm? Apalagi wajah kalian hampir sama."

Hinata membuka mulut untuk membantah, namun tangannya tiba-tiba diremas oleh Naruto membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Saat lavendernya bertemu dengan safir yang berkilat dengan licik, tubuhnya mendadak merasakan aura dingin.

"Aku suka membuat kesepakatan. Apa yang ingin kau tukarkan denganku untuk nyawa kakakmu itu, Hinata?"

Kesepakatan.

Ia tidak mungkin terjebak di lubang yang sama seperti yang orangtuanya lakukan, bukan? Tapi, bagaimana ia menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya jika tidak bisa memberi apa yang pria itu anggap pantas untuk sebuah nyawa?

"Bos," panggil Iruka. "Matanya sudah bengkak, dan sekarang dia seperti mau menangis lagi."

"Diam Iruka," tegas Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Ini mulai menarik."

Hinata mengigit bibir, masih berpikir untuk mencari pertukaran apa yang pantas untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin mereka dapatkan…

"Kalau kau tidak mau memutuskan, bagaimana kalau aku yang memutuskannya untukmu?"

"A-apa yang… kau pikirkan?"

Safir Naruto melirik tubuh Hinata,"Aku ingin melihatmu memohon padaku di bawah tubuhku malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata berharap ia tidak bertanya pada pria itu.

# # # # #

**Thanksss buat kalian yg udah kasih saran *kisshug* Risa coba memasukkan apa yang kalian saranin di chap ini, selama itu masih dalam plot yang udah direncanakan**

**Satu lagi, Risa lupa buat menambahkan tragedy karena fic ini sedikit menguras airmata dan mental untuk ke depannya… Ada yang mati? Kita liat aja nanti yaa**

**Dan buat silent readers, review! Minimal follow atau favorite deh *modus***


	3. Dia Yang Sebenarnya

**Blackschool : Hahaha bisa jadiii**

**Uchiha nura : Uda diusahain buat panjang, tapi keliatan maksa soalnya udah ada per inti di tiap chap. Bukan sasu kok hehe tapi bakalan muncul bentar lagi. Ehem, naru masi tipe itu kok di hatinya :D**

**Lavender : Aiih ngegombalnya bikin melelehhh XD **

**Kirei-neko : Kalo dijawab entar malah jadi spoiler n ga seru, untuk sementara silahkan berimajinasi dan menunggu dulu ya hehe**

**Minje : Thanksss udah ngertiin :3 risa juga ngga sanggup kalo tokoh utama yg mati, tapi pasti ada yg mati *lah* ditanya chap, mungkin ada kali ya sampai 10 haha jangan bosan yaa buat nungguinnya :D**

**Mell hinaga kuran : Kalo diterusin entar keliatan maksa n ga seru jadi terpaksa di tbc deh hehe ini udah lanjut**

**Geminisayank sayank : Belum, masih jauh untuk ada tanda cinta hehe kayaknya ga sampai bdsm banget sih, mungkin cuman 'sedikit' :D ada yg mati, tapi bukan naruhina kok. Thanks udah kasih pendapat! Review lagiii :3**

**Namikaze anwar : Iya, tragedi disini bukan harus tokoh utama yg mati kok :D**

**Gilang363 : Tenang, naru pasti kena karmanya kok nanti dan hinata bakalan nyadarin dia**

**Ore no hana : Kalo ngga dimulai dari sekarang konfliknya nanti chapnya bisa lebih dari 15 an O,O iya sengsaranya di ranjang yaa wkwk thanksss ditunggu lagi reviewnya yaa**

**Anita indah777 : Iya ada dramanya hehe**

**Rechi : Ow, ow… dijahatin tapi suka berarti sama kayak hinata dong *ditabok***

**Mencium petir : uhuk, tau aja haha iya alurnya gatau kenapa kalo di ch awal2 gitu pasti terasa cepet =,= oww tenang, sadis dipastiin level to the maks standar ff deh *evilsmirk***

**Saysay : Episode hot pasti ada, bentar lagi hehe sweetnya bakalan nambah loh apalagi naru nya tuhh makin sadis deh :3**

**Guest : Naru bukan hanya dingin, dia harus bisa hangat sekaligus dingin *apaancoba* :D**

**Sunny hime : Diusahain update kilat terus kok hehe**

**Ailla-ansory : Siap! Adegan sm nya sesuai standar ff ya hehe ini udah ditambahin loh wordnya dan update lagiii **

**Kkk : Aw thanksss! *terharu* ditunggu lagi reviewnya hehe**

**Aizen l sousuke : Sekarang udah nemu kan :p**

**Puspita93 : Jawabannya ada disini nih hehe**

**Suci987 : Makasiiii *kisshug* gapapa yg penting bersedia mereview wkwk**

**Durarawr : Hoho ini udah update lagii. Menggunakan buat rencana menjahati neji *elah* flashback kayaknya ngga ada sih soal itu hehe maaf ya. Ehm… selamat karena Hina? Yakiiin? :3 ini udah update lagiii**

**Putera uzumaki : Tetesan darahnya sih juga ada… gapapa ya?**

**Namikazeares : Belum sampai titik menegangkan hehe hinata ada kelebihannya, tapi belum kelihatan karena masih dalam status tawanan :D **

**Guest : Pertarungan antar kelompok pasti ada dong, kan neji di kelompok lain tuh. Masalahnya udah hampir keluar nih**

**Hachiman sensei : Konfliknya sih ga berat, tapi masalahnya yg berat haha**

**Angkers a lauch : Bakalan ada sisi yg lebih kejam lagi dari seorang naru lohh**

**Kensuchan : Gapapa yg penting review :D hinata lama2 melawan kok**

**Just semuttt : Moga-moga ini ga ada halangan yaa :3 thanks udah follow!**

**Me yuki hina : Ehm… susah nih permintaannya, tapi diusahain yaa hehe**

**Xxx : Mungkin penyimpangan sih, kan tergantung selera orangnya. Wah, risa gatau kenapa suka buat cerita gitu SM. Ini karena mengikuti sifat seorang mafia dan jalan cerita. Jangan dibayangkan, dinikmati aja ceritanya :D**

**Hikaru sora 14 : Haiii :* makasiii *kisshug* iya bener2, shika emang pantes disamping naru kayak canon nya :3 shika juga ada pasangannya, tapi sebelum itu dia menjadi penghalang cinta dulu yaa **

**Bayangan semu : Adegan berdarah dan peraturangan antar kelompok pasti ada dong. Ditunggu yaa **

**Dksfgxo : Makasiii :D naru masih tetap kejam ama hina, tapi masih dalam standar ff kok sadisnya hehe salam kenal jugaaa**

**Guest : umur naru dipastikan 25, sama seperti neji. kalo hinata 20 tahun.**

**Jessica : Wow, wow… sabar dear. Akan ada saatnya semua pertanyaan kmu terjawab kok :3 kan ga seru kalo dikasi tau**

**Mahadewa : Ada dongg kan neji di kelompok musuh tuh**

**Sena ayuki : Iya, masochist! :3 um, kayaknya kmu salah baca deh. Maksudnya, umur neji yg dua puluh lima tahun dan kejadian neji menghilang itu lima tahun yg lalu. Jadi, umur mereka sekarang itu neji dan naru dua puluh lima, hinata dua puluh. Soal naru udah menikah atau belum, nanti pasti akan terjawab :D**

**Wafihidayatulloh : Welcome to my world, dear! :p ini dia chap yg ditungguuu**

**2n silent reader : Ayo review lagii :p**

**Ayzhar : Makasiii *kisshug* gapapa deh yg penting review aja risa udah syukur hehe dingin karena seorang mafia, tapi dalamnya hangat tuh si naru *ditabok* sasu bakalan muncul kok, kan ga seru kalo ga ada si ganteng satu itu *eh* oow, itunya masih bentar lagi kok. soal action, ada porsinya nanti tapi bukan sekarang karna plotnya kacau entar. Sabar yaa, tpi thanks banget buat sarannya!**

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Akang Neji nongol disini loh! Silahkan teriakkkk XD**

**M u albab : Kalo naru 's'adist, maka hina 'm'asochist haha**

**Queensyah27 : Haii! Aw, tenang ajaaa naru itu kejam diluar tp hati hello kitty kok *ditabok* sasusaku? Ada donggg! Kan ga seru kalo ga ada mereka wkwk fic canon risa belum berani buat soalnya masih ragu hehe **

**Hanachan l : Makasii :D disini masih kasar sih, tapi risa usahain dikurangin level kekejamannya deh hehe**

**Misty chan : Moga-moga ngga ya :3 iya sama, risa juga ngga mau sad ending kok jadinya**

**Sakura uchiha stivani : Thanksss! Gone masih dicari datanya yg ilang, kalo dibuat baru entar jadinya beda jadi harap sabar ya :D**

**Ricardo lana1 : Itulah kenapa hinata jadi masochist *digaplok* hehe**

**November with love : Tenang, tokoh utama ngga akan mati kok. Tapi kalo yg lainnya, ga janji yaa :p **

**# # # # #**

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Dia yang sebenarnya**

# # # # #

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan Hinata dan menikmatinya. Ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, ia tetap akan membunuh Hyuuga Neji apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. Apapun keputusan gadis itu, tidak akan mengubah niatnya.

Senyumannya melebar,"Tidak usah tegang begitu. Belum tiba saatnya untuk waktu terbaik yang kukatakan padamu."

Ekspresi lega tergambar di wajah Hinata,"J-jadi… "

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku tetap tidak akan melepaskan si brengsek itu. Aku akan mengirimnya ke kuburan cepat atau lambat," ujar Naruto

"J-jangan! Neji-nii… dia pria yang baik!" sahut Hinata panik

Safir Naruto menatap Hinata dingin,"Baik katamu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengenal kakaknya, tidak mungkin pria seperti Neji melakukan hal buruk, terlebih terlibat dengan mafia dan menjadi tangan kanannya! Pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuat kakaknya terlibat dengan kelompok dunia bawah seperti itu.

"Baik katamu?!" ulang Naruto menggeram

"Bos," Iruka menegurnya

"Kalian dengar apa katanya?!" Naruto menoleh pada orang-orang kepercayaannya. "Si brengsek itu disebut baik! Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya!"

Tidak ada yang berani menyahut perkataan Naruto, bahkan mereka semua menatap prihatin pada Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto kemudian melirik Shikamaru yang membuat pria itu sadar kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini merepotkan," keluhnya kemudian berdiri dan melirik Hinata. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke kamarmu, Hinata-sama."

"Sebaiknya begitu, sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan," ujar Iruka tersenyum lembut

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Sudah cukup dengan dirinya dipermalukan dan direndahkan oleh Naruto saat sarapan. Ia ingin berada di kamarnya dan menangis kembali, berpikir apa yang membuat kakaknya dibenci oleh Naruto hingga pria itu ingin membunuhnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan meja makan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya kemudian mengecup lembut membuat Hinata mengeryit bingung.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti," ujarnya kemudian melepaskan tangan Hinata

Tidak ada nada manis, sinis atau dingin. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi, namun sepasang safir Naruto berkilat jahil saat mengatakannya. Seakan perdebatan mereka barusan tidak ada sama sekali. Benar-benar perubahan aneh yang menakutkan dari pria itu.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan mengikuti Shikamaru keluar dari ruang makan dengan menggosokkan tangannya yang dikecup Naruto. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari kecupan tanpa perasaan itu, Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menolong kakaknya sebelum Naruto melaksanakan niatnya untuk membunuh Neji.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi di depan Bos. Kalau dia mengamuk, kami yang repot."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka suara, membuat Hinata mengeryit karena tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Apa?"

"Kalau Hyuuga Neji baik. Itu benar-benar omong kosong."

"T-tapi Neji-nii memang pria yang baik!"

"Heh, aku tidak tahu pria baik versimu itu mencuri barang orang lain, menjadi tangan kanan mafia dan membunuh!" sahut Shikamaru tajam

Hinata menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak! Neji-nii tidak mungkin mencuri… apalagi membunuh! Menjadi tangan kanan mafia juga, pasti ia mempunyai alasan untuk itu!"

Shikamaru tertawa mengejek,"Aku mengerti kenapa Bos merasa jengkel padamu."

"L-lagipula, Jika kau menganggap Neji-nii seperti itu… berarti kau sendiri bukan pria yang baik!" sahut Hinata tidak mau kalah

"Merepotkan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bilang kalau aku baik," balas Shikamaru

Lavender Hinata membulat, tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan merespon ucapannya begitu saja. Tanpa membantah sama sekali. Bukankah tidak ada orang yang mau disamakan dengan peran seorang penjahat? Walau penjahat itu sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, kamarnya sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Itu artinya ia bisa bebas dari Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk sementara waktu, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam kamarnya selain memikirkan rencana untuk menolong kakaknya.

"Masuk," perintah Shikamaru membuka pintu

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata memasuki kamarnya, namun berhenti tiba-tiba dan menoleh. "Um… kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

Shikamaru menutup pintu begitu saja setelah menjawab Hinata dengan ketus, "Bukan urusanmu."

.

BUG!

"AAARGGGHH!"

BUG!

"AAAARHHH!"

Naruto menghisap cerutunya setelah Iruka membantunya menghidupkan api kemudian melirikkan safirnya pada seorang pria yang masih terus berteriak dengan dua tangan terikat serta wajah penuh dengan darah serta bengkak. Shikamaru dan Lee berada di sisi kanan kiri pria itu, memukul tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Berhenti," perintah Naruto yang segera dituruti keduanya

Pria tersebut memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kalinya, akibat dipukul terus menerus oleh Lee dan Shikamaru. Naruto mendekatinya sambil menghembuskan asap cerutu ke udara.

"Jadi, berapa yang kau dapat?" tanya Naruto

"B-bos… kumohon… m-maafkan-"

"Hey, Lee!" potong Naruto menoleh pada Lee. "Kau menendangnya hingga dia tuli atau gimana? Aku bertanya apa, dia menjawab apa!"

Lee menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan patuh,"Ngga Bos."

Tubuh Pria itu bergetar, ia ingin berlutut dan mencium sepatu mahal buatan khusus milik Naruto andai saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat. Ia membutuhkan pengampunan dari pria itu jika tidak ingin nyawanya melayang!

"Jawab," ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Berapa yang kau dapat atas penjualan barang yang telah kau curi dariku bulan ini?"

"L-lima… "

"Apa? Keraskan suaramu. Aku tidak mendengarnya," keluh Naruto mengorek telinganya

"Lima… juta yen… Bos… " jawab pria itu takut-takut

Naruto mangut-mangut dengan wajah tenang,"Begitu."

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya,"Bos… ampuni aku… kumohon, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi… "

Iruka melihat Naruto memberikan isyarat padanya untuk memberikan benda yang dititipkan padanya sejak awal. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan benda kesayangan Naruto yang berbahaya itu dengan patuh, yang membuat kedua mata pria itu membulat.

"B-bos! Kumohon, ampuni aku! Aku akan menembus kesalahan-"

DOR!

Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam satu detik, dahi pria itu berlubang dengan darah mengalir deras darinya kemudian terjatuh tidak bernyawa. Naruto menatap mayat pria tersebut tanpa ekspresi, menghisap cerutunya kembali dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Aku memang suka mendengar seseorang memohon padaku. Tapi bukan dari tikus yang berani mencuri lima juta yen dariku," ujarnya menyerahkan pistol pada Iruka

"Bereskan dan kirim tikus ini pada mereka," perintahnya pada Lee dan Shikamaru

Naruto merapihkan jas putihnya yang masih tersetrika rapi dan keluar dari ruangan yang ia sebut tempat kejujuran. Ia menamainya seperti itu karena setiap kali orang yang dibawa ke tempat tersebut akan menjawab jujur apapun pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya dengan metode apapun yang ia sukai.

Baginya, pria tadi mendapatkan siksaan yang tergolong ringan daripada yang di tangani sebelum-sebelumnya. Apalagi pria tadi langsung ia bunuh. Dengan alat-alat penyiksaan di tergantung sekeliling ruangan, jika pria tadi tidak juga menjawabnya dengan jujur, mungkin ia akan menggunakan beberapa dari koleksi alat-alat penyiksaan tersebut.

Safirnya melirik jam tangan edisi khusus, mengumpat saat tahu berapa lama waktu yang harus ia habiskan hanya untuk menghabisi seorang pria yang tidak berarti baginya.

"Sial. Iruka, siapkan mobil. Kita harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengecek sesuatu sekarang juga," ujarnya berjalan cepat

Dengan sigap Iruka mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi supir agar mempersiapkan kendaraan untuk mereka.

.

**Hinata POV**

Pria itu kembali! Jam dua pagi!

Apa saja yang pria itu kerjakan? Ah, aku seharusnya tidak bertanya. Aku tahu apa yang pria itu kerjakan sebagai seorang ketua mafia bodoh yang sudah mengancam orangtuaku dan menculiku kemudian bermaksud untuk…

Astaga. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan masa depan nerakaku.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki. Pria itu mendekati kamarku dengan suara langkah kaki beratnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lavenderku melirik kanan dan kiri, kemudian mendapati selimut tebal yang kugunakan saat tidur siang tadi.

Buru-buru aku bersembunyi di baliknya dan memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang pria itu mau dariku saat jam dua pagi, tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk untuk hal itu.

Grek

Naruto membuka pintu kamar! Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya… apa aku berhasil menipunya? Ia pasti menyangka kalau aku sedang tidur-

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidur, Hinata."

DEG!

Tanganku bergetar dan nafasku mendadak menjadi berat saat ia mengatakannya. Terlebih, aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekati tempat tidurku kemudian menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

Safirnyalah yang pertama kali kulihat. Tapi aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya yang datar saat menatapku yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Apa dia marah? Apa aku harus tertawa? Atau mencari alasan lain? Ugh, pikiranku kacau.

"Lihat? Kau tidak tidur."

Aku mengangguk kaku,"M-maaf… "

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut pirangnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurku, tepat di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali, apa ia sedang melakukan sesuatu di luar sana hingga pulang jam segini?

"Apa kau tetap di kamarmu hari ini?"

"Y-ya… " jawabku jujur. Toh dia punya mata-mata bernama Kiba yang mengawasiku seharian dan membawakanku makan siang dan malam ke kamar

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Aku tidak mungkin menjawab kalau aku sedang membuat rencana untuk melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan kakakku. Bisa-bisa pria ini mengamuk seperti tadi pagi atau lebih buruk lagi.

"Tidur dan… makan."

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dengan sepasang safir yang menatapku. "Kau bisa gemuk kalau besok-besok hanya makan dan tidur terus."

Wajahku memerah,"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk… tetap di kamar?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku juga tidak suka kalau wanitaku menjadi gemuk," gumamnya kurang ajar. "Apalagi sebelum olahraga malam yang kuinginkan."

Kurasakan suhu tubuhku langsung meningkat saat tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan 'olahraga malam' itu. Ugh, pria ini benar-benar… menjijikan.

"A-apa saja yang kau lakukan… sampai jam segini?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik

"Bekerja, tentu saja."

Aku mengeryit,"Bekerja?"

"Yaa, aku mempunyai usaha pengkreditan."

Pengusaha pengkreditan. Lintah darat itu, maksudnya?

"Dan jangan berpikir aku seorang lintah darat," ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat jantungku mendadak berhenti. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Naruto tersenyum,"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi kau memperlihatkannya."

Aku membuang muka dengan malu,"J-jadi… apa tujuanmu datang ke kamarku?"

"Aaah, aku butuh istirahat karena sudah bekerja hingga jam segini dan butuh kehangatan," ujarnya berguling ke arahku hingga memeluk pinggangku.

"N-Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan aku… tidurlah kalau kau ingin istirahat. Tapi lepaskan aku-"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku butuh kehangatan," ujarnya memejamkan mata

Lavenderku melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang masih berbalut dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang. Bahkan dari tubuhnya yang sedekat ini denganku, aku bisa mencium harum parfumnya yang menyengat dan sesuatu yang tidak asing.

Aku berontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun percuma saja karena tangan Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya yang membuatku sesak nafas. Kemudian aku melihatnya, menyadari apa yang kucium tidak asing tadi adalah darah.

"K-Kyaaaa!"

Aku mendorong tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat hingga ia terjungkal ke sudut tempat tidur dan kepalanya membentur kepala tempat tidur kemudian meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya karena hanya satu titik di tubuhnyalah yang kuperhatikan.

Noda darah berwarna merah yang berada di kemejanya. Apa dia… membunuh seseorang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya marah

Tanganku terangkat, namun bergetar saat menunjuk noda darah di kerahnya. "I-itu… darah itu… darah siapa?"

Safirnya melirik ke arah yang kutunjuk lalu ekspresinya berubah terkejut seakan ia baru menyadari ada darah yang menempel di kerahnya. Meskipun hanya setitik darah kecil, tetap saja itu adalah darah!

"Oh, ini. Sial, bajingan itu mengotori kemejaku!" gerutunya melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu

"T-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan-, berhenti! Jangan lepaskan bajumu disini!"

"Ini mansionku, kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" ujarnya tidak peduli dan meloloskan kemaja itu dari tubuhnya kemudian melemparkan ke sudut kamar begitu saja

Aku menelan ludah,"I-itu… darah siapa?"

"Darah tikus kecil," jawabnya tidak peduli

"Apa kau… membunuh… seseorang?" tanyaku masih tidak mempercayainya

Ia membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. Ada sebuah kilatan di matanya yang aku tahu jika jawaban dari pertanyaanku tergambar jelas disana. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Seharusnya aku diam dan berusaha untuk tidur!

Naruto mendekatiku yang tidak bisa bergerak, terlalu takut untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan berbahaya pria itu yang mungkin akan membunuhku seperti yang ia lakukan pada siapapun sebelum kembali ke tempat ini.

Lavenderku tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang safirnya dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar tidak pernah kulihat selain pria-pria di majalah. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus sisi wajahku,"Aku belum mendengarmu memohon hari ini. Apa kau mau melakukannya untukku, hm?"

Ini dia yang kubenci. Caranya merendahkanku membuatku muak.

"Kau ingin tahu darah siapa, bukan? Memohonlah… Hinata."

Aku membuang muka, tidak ingin merendahkan diri padanya lebih jauh lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan hingga telingaku berdengung dan pipiku terasa sakit. Ah, Naruto menamparku lagi?

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Memohonlah, Hinata!"

Aku mengigit bibir, masih tidak ingin menatapnya dan menjawabnya. Siapa juga yang mau merendahkan diri hingga memohon pada pria sakit jiwa sepertinya?

"Kau menantangku sepertinya. Oke, kau menjual aku membeli."

Hah?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terlempar dengan keras dan Naruto berada di atas tubuhku, menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dan kakiku di tahan oleh pahanya. Bobot tubuhnya benar-benar menekanku hingga tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

Safirnya menatap ke dalam lavenderku, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan pipiku semakin terasa nyeri akibat tamparan yang ia layangkan padaku tiba-tiba tadi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?!

"Kau benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna untuku, _mrs. masochist_… "

Lavenderku melebar saat kurasakan bibirnya menyerbu leherku dan mengigitnya bagaikan makhluk buas yang kelaparan. Aku memekik terkejut kemudian mengigit bibir, sadar kalau ia ingin mendengarku memohon padanya untuk menghentikan ini semua.

Aku meronta, namun saat lidahnya yang basah dan panas menyentuh tempat dimana ia mengigitku, aku merasa jijk dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak peduli siapa atau apa, singkirkan pria ini dariku!

PLAK!

Telingaku berdengung lagi, kali ini bagian dalam dari bibirku terasa perih dan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak mengalir ke lidahku.

"Apa kau tidak diajari disiplin? Dilarang ribut saat semua orang tidur!"

Airmataku keluar mengaliri pipiku. Aku terisak hingga rasanya nafasku menyesakkan. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa pria ini menyakitiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar pria ini membiarkanku sendiri? Bagaimana nasibku di tangan pria menjijikan ini?

"H-hentikan… kenapa aku- hik. Harus… mengalami ini?" ujarku terisak

Naruto menarik rambutku, membuatku mau tidak mau menatapnya. "Masih bertanya? Bukankah kau yang sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi milikku?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi airmataku masih mengalir dan membalas tatapannya dengan lemah. Berharap ia akan melepaskanku setelah ini, seperti sebelumnya.

"Cih!"

Ia kembali melemparku ke tempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah dasi yang ia gunakan tadi pagi. Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan tidak akan kubiarkan ia melaksanakan niatnya!

Kupaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak dan berlari, namun Naruto menangkapku sebelum sempat turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tanganku kemudian mengikatkannya pada salah satu tiang tempat tidur dengan erat.

"Kena kau," ujarnya menjilat bibir

Menatap kesal, kutendangkan kakiku kesana kemari agar ia tidak bisa mendekat padaku dan lebih bagus lagi kalau kena ke tubuhnya agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi saat kutendangkan kakiku ke wajahnya, ia menangkapku dengan tangannya dan menahan kedua kakiku dengan lututnya.

Pria itu kembali berada di atas tubuhku.

"Hanya segini perlawananmu? Lumayan. Sekarang giliranku, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,"TIIDAAAAK! HENTIKANNN!"

Tangan Naruto memasuki tubuhku dari celah baju di perut, menyentuh tempat sensitif yang membuat tubuhku menegang. Airmataku kembali keluar dan berusaha untuk menendang-nendangkan kaki meskipun percuma.

Apa tidak ada harapan?

Naruto mengecup leherku, turun kedua dadaku yang masih tertutup oleh baju dan kembali mengecup pipiku yang ia tampar tadi.

Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku tidak ingin melawannya. Mungkin aku bisa mengigit lidahku dan mati saja daripada harus diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto merengut daguku, membuatku menatapnya yang terlihat marah dengan kedua safir berkilat berbahaya. Tidak ada senyuman seperti tadi, yang ada hanya kemarahan. Dan aku siap untuk mati.

"Kau berpikir untuk mengigit lidahmu, hah?!"

Ah, lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Jawab aku, Perempuan!"

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan menantang,"N-namaku… bukan perempuan."

Naruto menggeram,"Oh baiklah! Apa kau berpikir mengigit lidahmu barusan, Hinata?"

Aku tersenyum perih,"Ya… aku berpikir untuk mati saja… daripada harus diperlakukan seperti ini… olehmu."

Ekspresi Naruto berubah. Seolah pria itu tersinggung oleh ucapanku dan aku tidak tahu dimananya dari kalimatku yang menyinggungnya. Namun setelah itu ia menarik tubuhnya dariku dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Lavenderku mengikutinya dengan bingung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Aku sudah bersiap jika ia akan berbalik dan membunuhku, namun tidak ada yang terjadi setelah Naruto meninggalkan kamarku dengan menutup pintu. Meninggalkanku terikat di salah satu tiang tempat tidur dengan baju yang tersingkap sedikit karena ulahnya barusan.

Menyadari jika Naruto tidak akan kembali lagi, aku segera berusaha untuk melepaskan dasi yang mengikat tanganku ke tiang tempat tidur. Tapi percuma. Ikatan pria itu benar-benar kuat dan erat, seakan tidak peduli jika dasinya rusak karena mengikatku pada besi penyangga.

Aku benar-benar membenci pria itu-

Brak!

Aku terkejut saat mendengar pintuku terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan sosok malas yang melihatku dari tempatnya. Ia menguap lebar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke tempatku. Sesaat, aku merasa lega yang datang bukan Naruto.

"S-Shikamaru… ?"

Ia tidak menjawabku, tapi mata hitamnya melirik ke arah dimana bajuku sudah tidak beraturan hingga memperlihatkan sedikit perutku dan itu membuatku malu. Kugeser tubuhku agar baju yang tersingkap itu sedikit menutupi perutku.

Tetapi Shikamaru tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tanpa bertanya apapun, ia menatap tanganku yang terikat di tiang dan menghela nafas.

"Untung kau tidak mati," gumamnya melepaskan tanganku

"M-mati?"

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawabku, membuatku bingung. Apa maksudnya? Aku nyaris bunuh diri tadi karena perlakuan ketuanya! Bukan karena akan dibunuh dengan cara disiksa oleh pria itu!

Setelah berhasil melepaskan ikatan tanganku yang membekas jelas disana, kutatap Shikamaru yang memungut kemeja milik Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Apa Naruto memerintahkannya datang ke kamarku? Jam dua pagi seperti ini?

"S-Shikamaru… "

Ia menoleh dengan alis terangkat namun matanya terlihat mengantuk. Ya, jelas sekali tadi ia sedang tidur nyenyak sebelum diperintahkan datang ke kamarku.

"Terima kasih," lanjutku

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya. "Lain kali jangan membuatnya marah. Merepotkan sekali, aku harus bangun jam segini."

"M-maaf… " sahutku dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir. "Aku… takut sekali tadi. Aku kira aku akan… dibunuh olehnya… "

Ya, kukira aku akan disiksa olehnya dengan kedua tangan terikat. Dibunuh secara perlahan oleh kekejamannya dan tamparannya yang menyakitkan. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengurangi tenaganya saat menamparku. Atau melemparku dengan kasar.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa merasakan tamparannya yang panas, kuat dan keras membekas di pipiku. Pria itu sama sekali tidak main-main saat melakukan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, membuatku terkejut dan mengangkat kepala. Shikamaru menepuk kepalaku dengan ekspresi prihatin. Bukankah pria itu juga sama seperti Naruto?

"Kalau kau menangis, Bos akan semakin menyiksamu."

Aku menunduk,"Dia benar-benar kejam… "

Kudengar suara Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Katakan itu juga pada kakakmu."

Lavenderku membulat,"Neji-nii… ?"

"Karena si brengsek itulah penyebab Bos seperti sekarang," jawabnya meninggalkan kamar

# # # # #

**Normal POV**

"Bos, penyusup kita dihabisi."

Pria dengan jenggot tebal itu berbalik, menatap orang kepercayaannya yang memberitahu kabar buruk untuknya. Ia menghela nafas, namun tidak terlihat kecewa sama sekali seolah sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi.

"Cepat juga si bodoh itu menemukannya," komentarnya

"Apa kita harus mencari celah lagi untuk mengambil barang mereka?"

Mata cokelat itu melirik bosan,"Tidak. Jika kita menggunakan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, kelompok bodoh itu pasti segera tahu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Menghisap rokoknya, pria itu menatap serius pada kedua lavender di depannya. "Neji, apa kabar adikmu yang cantik itu?"

Tubuh pria bernama Neji itu menegang saat sang ketua menyebutkan nama adiknya tiba-tiba. Ia melirik ke arah lain untuk menghindari kedua mata cokelat yang tajam itu. Sayangnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya karena sang ketua tetap menekannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Neji, sudah berapa tahun kau ikut denganku?"

"Lima tahun," jawabnya

"Aku yakin, dalam lima tahun ini… adikmu pasti semakin cantik."

Neji langsung menatap mata sang ketua. "Bos, kita mempunyai perjanjian. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau tidak akan menyentuhnya, bukan?"

Pria itu mematikkan rokoknya setelah menghembuskan asap ke udara, bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan menyilangkan kaki. Ia tahu, jika sang ketua sudah mematikkan rokoknya, itu artinya ada hal yang lebih serius yang akan dibahas.

"Ya. Dan harus berhasil. Benar?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekenan

Neji mengangguk pelan. Tidak dapat membantahnya.

"Aku membuatmu menjadi tangan kananku karena kau pintar. Kenapa tidak gunakan otak pintarmu untuk menghancurkan kelompok bodoh itu? Kau boleh menambahkan untuk perjanjian kita sebagai motivasimu."

Kedua tangan Neji terkepal. "Akan kuusahakan… "

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak perlu janji untuk diusahakan. Kali ini kalau kau gagal lagi, aku akan-"

"BOS!" potong Neji meninggikan suaranya. "Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Kali ini aku pasti tidak akan gagal!"

Senyum kepuasan mengembang di wajah sang ketua, "Bagus. Hancurkan dengan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit penghasilan mereka. Itu pasti akan menjadi kejatuhan awal kelompok sial itu.'

Neji hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dengan hormat, meminta ijin untuk segera pamit dari ruangan tersebut. Ia keluar dengan perasaan lega karena dapat mengatasi kegagalannya kali ini, mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk tidak mengecewakan sang ketua.

lavendernya menatap ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelahnya dan memandang jauh ke perkotaan yang padat dan penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Kali ini… aku pasti akan mendapatkannya," gumamnya meyakinkan diri

# # # # #

**Err… Risa usahain buat Naruto ngga kejam-kejam amat, tapi belum saatnya ya. Nanti pasti bakalan ada yang bikin dia luluh ama Hinata kok :D**

**Buat yang udah favorite dan follow tapi belum review, itu kayak sayur tanpa garam *digaplok* makanya… suarakan pendapat kalian! XD**


	4. Pesta Pelantikan

**justkatherine : Moga-moga happy end :D**

**naruhinalalala : Jamurnya udah bisa dipetik blum? *ditabok* hehehe kali ini ngga kasihan lagi deh ama Hina nya**

**geminisayank sayank : Uda panjang loh itu O,O hohoho soal yg mati, entar kita lihat yaa**

**blackschool : Yep?**

**Dwi widya94 : Kita tanyakan pada Naru disini :D ini udah lanjutt**

**Sasshi ken : hah? Udah panjang lohh. Pertengahan tua muda deh :D**

**Aizen L Sousuke : Lah kok Risa yg kena tangkep? XD**

**Virgo24 : Pembentukan karakter kejam tuh susah bangettt, moga-moga pas deh**

**Ore no hana : Haha peduli ya? Kita liat ya maksud dari kepedulian Naru itu disini**

**Sena ayuki : Mungkin ini fic pertama risa yg bertema twist kali ya haha konfliknya bener2 rumit banget! Jadi untuk semua pertanyaan kmu, risa cuman bisa kasih jawabannya per chap yaa :3 tapi semua pemikiran km hampir bener semua loh *standingapplause* soal anak, belum kepikiran nih hehe tapi risa usahain naru berubah deh**

**Guest : dor-doran? Lemon yak maksudnya *maapsayalemot* mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi nih, siap-siap yaa**

**Kkk : Yeyy fic risa bikin org semangat *plak!* iya risa usahain tiap minggu update kok kalo ga ada halangan**

**Lavender : Hohoho makasiiii**

**Miskiyatuleviana : Kita doain aja mereka happy end ya :D**

**Amu b : Maybe lohh :3 pasti risa jelasin kok apa yg terjadi nanti. Bener, emang dia kejam karena bawaannya juga. kalo ama neji itu murni dendam *eh* soal gore, risa juga ngeri soal itu jadi yg standar2 aja hehe**

**Dksfgxo : Pelan tapi pasti mereka akan saling luluh :3**

**Jinchuriky : Sabar ya, ini juga masih ch awal kok takutnya ga seru kalo semua langsung dikeluarkan hehe words udah diusahain ditambah kok**

**Hachiman sensei : Hoho ini udah kok**

**Anita indah777 : Ikutin tiap ch yaa**

**Nate xavela : Makasiii *kisshug* lemon ada kok! horor? Risa juga ga berani hehe **

**Mintje : Iya risa juga ngerasa pendek pas baca, padahal words udah dibanyakin loh :( Naru emang harus sadis dan seksi sebagai bos mafia wkwk aw, hinata emang akan bener2 disesuatuin loh. Ditunggu aja *evilsmirk* prediksi sih harus bisa tamat ampe 10, kalo ngga takutnya ilang file nya kayak gone… **

**Guest : Hoho bos neji bakalan keluat ditengah2 nanti. sekejam-kejamnya naru, dia tetaplah naru *lha***

**Shachii : Makasii :3 tenang aja, risa usahain tiap minggu update kok hehe**

**Sucihime-chan : Abisnya banyak yg ngasih saran di review jadinya lancar idenya haha hayoo siapa ketuanya neji :D tenori ngga ada nih**

**Shiningloveara : Makasiii *kisshug* kebingungan kmu bakalan dijawab kalo ngikutin per chap nya loh *modus* hinata kali ini ga disiksa kok hehe**

**Durarawr : Seminggu sekali loh :D hahaha yakin nih jadinya gitu? plotnya ngetwist loh :3 jawabannya ada disini nih hehe dan tentang neji, ditunggu aja tiap chapnya kalo penasaran *modus* tiga? Risa malah mau buat empat loh. Empat! Tebak siapa aja :p**

**Dewa perang dari lembah putus cinta : Hoho ini emang misterius dengan plot ngetwist loh. Silahkan menebak-nebak ditiap chapnya XD**

**Deka cowter : Hahaha sabar yaaa lemonnya sebentar lagi kok**

**Hikaru sora14 : Iya cinta naruhinaaa! Bukan hanya shika loh :3 wah kayaknya oke juga soal gabung ama kelompok naru, mungkin bisa dicoba nanti hoho tapi hati-hati, risa buat fic ini pake plot ngetwist jadi siapa yg tahu ke depannya :D**

**Hqhqhq : Iyaa Shika jadi orang ketigaa haha**

**Indraherlambang8 : Risa cuman bisa bilang, silahkan mengikuti fic ini :3**

**Hanachan l : Yuhuuu! Iya bakalan ngelakuin itunya bentar lagi lohhh! Neji itu… kita tanyakan padanya nanti yaa :D **

**Nanami-chan : Pasti bakalan luluh kok hehe**

**Kensuchan : Perjanjiannya menyangkut hina juga kok. iyaa hina jadi incaran para bos mafia wkwk**

**Angkers a lauch : Jawabannya ada disini!**

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Hoho neji nongol lagi nantiii**

**Ayzhar : Yeyyy *plak* sasu udah muncul, actionnya masih ditunggu n itunya sebentar lagi hehe shika n naru sih bagi risa sama aja loh. Neji itu tangan kanan, jadi kelompoknya itu mencuri barang dari kelompok naru biar omset mereka ancur gitu :3 abisnya risa bingung nih, mau gimanain si hina biar ga terlalu kasar n ga terlalu lebay gitu jadi ya normal aja, tamparan wkwk**

**Misty chan : Iya, naru cinta duluan tuh ama si hina :D soal kenapa naru benci ama neji, karna dia dendam *ga menolong sama sekali* hehe**

**Amexki chan : Kemana ajaaaa? Pokoknya mulai sekaran harus review *eh maksa* iya nih naru bener2 s banget dah wkwk iya kayaknya ga seru kalo ga bikin naruhina nih jadi coba2 aja :3 **

**Ade hyuuga : Karena naru seorang bos mafia n mempunyai dendam gituu. Soal sifat lembut, pasti akan ditunjukan nanti :D**

**Kimryeona19 : Direbutin oleh para pria2 jahat haha naru emang risa usahain jalan pikirannya ga bisa ditebak kayak psikopat hoho**

**Nory alvina : Heyyyaaaa! Naru harus keren dong, masa sasu mulu :3 iya, mereka emang berjodoh banget meski berbeda haha cipok balik *oops**

**Jang nara : Mungkin karna terlewat atau km cman review lanjut ya? Soalnya kalo cuman review lanjut, risa udah jawab dengan publish fic :3 iya, kita doain aja mereka happy end yak!**

**Skillergonz : Ini diaaaa! **

**.**

**Marry The Night**

**. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Pesta Pelantikan**

**# # # # #**

PRAK!

"APA KAU MENGERJAKAN YANG KUSURUH, BRENGSEK?!"

Naruto menendang kursi dan melempar lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya mengenai kepala Lee, salah satu bawahannya yang seharusnya ia percayai. Namun, saat melihat apa yang ia suruh pada pria berambut hitam itu tidak dikerjakan dengan tepat, entah kenapa ia melupakan hal itu dan memperlakukannya sama seperti bawahannya yang lain.

Sedangkan Lee sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dengan sikap berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, tidak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun. Meski ia merasa kertas yang dilemparkan padanya tadi terasa sakit di wajahnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah menjadi sasaran amukan sang bos.

"KUSURUH KAU MENAGIH UANGKU DAN KAU MALAH MEMBERIKANNYA WAKTU TIGA HARI?! MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU, HAH?"

Suasana ruangan semakin tegang saat amar Naruto sama sekali tidak memudar. Memang, tugas mereka saat siang hari adalah mengurus perusahaan kredit Naruto sebagai kedok dari para polisi dan pemerintah. Dan sebagai pengusaha kredit, jika ada salah satu pria yang meminjam uang pada mereka dan tidak mengembalikannya tepat waktu, tentu saja perlu dikerahkan tenaga paksa untuk menagihnya.

Naruto masih menggerutu, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang ditata dengan rapi tadi pagi kini menjadi berantakan. Pria itu segera memberi isyarat pada Iruka untuk memberikan salah satu cerutunya untuk menenangkan pikiran, yang kemudian dilaksanakan dengan patuh oleh sang Iruka.

"Shika," Naruto melirik pria yang sejak tadi diam di sudut ruangan. "Kau yang mengambil alih tugas Lee. Aku tidak mau tahu caranya, paling lambat besok pagi uang itu harus sudah ada di ruangan ini atau lakukan yang biasa kau lakukan jika tidak bisa."

Mendengar keputusan tersebut, Shikamaru langsung mengangguk dan menatap Lee yang masih menunduk tidak bergerak dengan kasihan. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk melaksanakan tugas baru yang dibebankan padanya.

Naruto menghembuskan asap cerutunya ke udara, sepasang safirnya menatap lurus Lee yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Lee?" tanya Naruto. "Menurutmu, hukuman apa yang pantas setelah kau melangkahi kuasamu sebagai penagih, hm?"

Lee mengigit bibir,"B-bos… saya akan melakukan apapun. Potong jari saya, pangkas rambut saya, potong gaji saya, saya tidak peduli. K-kumohon… maafkan saya, Bos."

Naruto mengangkat alis,"Kau mau melakukan itu semua?"

Lee mengangguk cepat.

"Hmm… karena kau salah satu dari lima orang kepercayaanku, aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini. Tapi jika kedua kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama, aku akan langsung mengirimmu ke kuburan lebih cepat."

"B-bos… ?"

"Pergilah. Shika sudah menangani masalahmu, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu kembali," ujar Naruto melambaikan tangannya

Lee langsung merasa lega, menatap terharu pada Naruto dan cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali,"Terima kasih, Bos! Terima kasih! Terima kasih-"

"Cukup. Kau tidak mendengar perintahku?" potong Naruto

"Baik, Bos! Sekali lagi terima kasih!" ucap Lee sebelum keluar dari ruangan Naruto

Iruka menatap pintu yang ditutup oleh Lee dengan menghela nafas, lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang kali ini sudah kembali mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Pria itu terlihat serius, namun juga terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Dan bukan hanya hari ini ia melihat Naruto mengamuk. Sudah seminggu ia melihat Naruto jauh lebih sensitif daripada biasanya, bahkan langsung mengamuk tanpa memandang bulu pada siapapun seperti tadi.

Seperti sekarang, pria itu memaki pelan sesuatu yang entah apapun itu di laptopnya kemudian mengetik beberapa kali sebelum menghapusnya lagi.

"Bos."

Naruto melirikkan safirnya.

"Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Seminggu ini kau terlihat… sensitif," jawab Iruka hati-hati

Dahi Naruto mengerut,"Sensitif? Kau menghinaku mempunyai siklus bulanan seperti wanita?"

Iruka cepat-cepat menggeleng,"Bukan. Kau menjadi lebih mudah marah. Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, malah pria itu mengalihkan safirnya kembali pada laptopnya.

"Apa ini tentang Hyuuga Neji?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Iruka sadar bukan Hyuuga Neji yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi adik Hyuuga Neji, yang seminggu ini belum pernah sekalipun Naruto tanya, datangi atau perhatikan di mansionnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang selalu menyiksa para wanitanya seminggu setelah membawanya ke mansion meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa Hinata melakukan sesuatu?

"Aku hanya menghukumnya."

Iruka mengeryit,"Hah?"

Naruto berdecak,"Perempuan itu. Dia menyinggungku. Jadi aku menghukumnya dengan membuatnya bosan selama seminggu di kamar yang bagaikan penjara itu!"

"Apa yang Hinata-sama katakan padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan lebih baik mati daripada diperlakukan-, kau tahulah. Jadi aku meninggalkannya dengan perasaan bersalah di kamar itu."

"Lalu kenapa anda jadi… ehem," Iruka berdehem lalu berkata dengan hati-hati. "Marah-marah seperti sekarang?"

Safir Naruto membulat,"Apa aku harus diam saja saat Lee, Kiba, Sai, Shika dan kau tidak becus bekerja!?"

Iruka menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak. Maaf."

"Itu maksudku! Jangan berusaha menuduhku aneh-aneh lagi dan mulailah bekerja!" sahut Naruto yang langsung membuat Iruka terdiam

.

Shikamaru kembali dari pekerjaannya menagih orang yang menjadi permasalahan Lee dengan Naruto tadi pagi. Setelah seharian memaksa pria tua yang hanya berjualan makanan ringan untuk membayar puluhan juta bersama bunganya, ia segera kembali ke kantor.

Ia tidak terkejut jika pekerjaan 'memaksa klien' ini diberikan padanya karena Lee termasuk pria yang mudah merasa kasihan pada orangtua, namun tidak saat 'menghukum' pria yang merugikan bos seperti terkhir kali. Lee akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah ruangan Naruto dengan tangan yang membawa satu tas besar uang yang diminta oleh sang bos. Namun saat ia mengetuk dan tidak ada jawaban tapi malah mendengar suara wanita dari dalam, ia tahu dengan siapa Naruto berada di ruangannya.

"Dengar ya, Naruto! Aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak, aku mau pergi ke pesta itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu siapa kau itu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Tapi aku bukan propertimu, aku masih punya hati dan perasaan seperti wanita lainnya!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan yang dengan jelas ia dengar bahkan saat pintu menghalangi. _Merepotkan_, pikirnya kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu karena harus menyerahkan apa yang diperintahkan sang majikan.

"Bos," sapa Shikamaru

Naruto yang tadinya membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menyahut ucapan wanita di depannya langsung menutup mulutnya kembali dan memberi isyarat menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Tentu saja dengan membongkar seluruh isi rumahnya," ujar Shikamaru meletakkan tas yang dibawanya. "Untuk bunganya, aku menyita beberapa emas simpanan miliknya dan menjualnya segera."

"Totalnya dua puluh juta yen, benar?" tanya Naruto

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Wanita di sebelah Shikamaru menatap uang di dalam tas tersebut dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya. Ia tahu apa pekerjaan Naruto, tapi ia masih tidak percaya uang sebesar itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya saat ini juga.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidak langsung memasukannya ke bank? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk ke tempat ini setelah mengikuti Shikamaru?!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ckckck, Sakura-chan. Apa maksudmu ada yang berani mencuri terang-terangan ke kantorku ini hm?" ujar Naruto

Wanita bernama Sakura itu mendengus,"Huh sombong. Kembali ke permasalahan kita, aku mau ke pesta itu malam ini. Suka atau tidak, kau boleh mengigit jarimu melihatku pergi."

Naruto kembali memasang wajah seriusnya,"Jangan harap! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak ke pesta itu, Sakura-chan! Bahkan jika aku harus mengikatmu dan menahanmu di mansionku!"

"Seperti para wanita-wanitamu?! Jangan harap, Naruto!"

"Aku tahu tujuanmu ke pesta itu meskipun kau memiliki posisi yang tidak pantas untuk berada disana! Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya!"

"Dan seperti kataku tadi, suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap pergi!" sahut Sakura tidak mau kalah

Shikamaru menghela nafas kesal. Ia benci mendengar bosnya saling teriak dengan perempuan yang berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya karena bisa dengan santai mengatakan apapun yang ia mau pada Naruto itu.

"Merepotkan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Emerald Sakura melirik Shikamaru dan jarinya menuding Naruto tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. "Bosmu! Sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku ke pesta malam ini!"

Naruto menyingkirkan jari Sakura,"Tentu saja aku tidak mengijinkanmu! Itu pesta untuk pemerintah! Pasti akan banyak polisi disana, termasuk si Uchiha bersaudara itu!"

Shikamaru mengerti sekarang apa permasalahannya.

"Pokoknya, aku akan tetap menghadiri pesta itu! Kau dengar, Naruto? Apapun yang kau lakukan, katakan dan harapkan padaku, tidak akan terjadi!" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto

"Ap-, Apa kau sadar posisimu disini, Sakura-chan?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, bahkan wanita itu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras serta getaran pada dinding. Naruto menggeram karenanya dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"LIHAT SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI KE PESTA ITU, SAKURA-CHAN! JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU JIKA NANTI KAU MENYESAL!"

# # # # #

Hinata mendengar suara mobil dari luar jendelanya, yang mengartikan Naruto sudah pulang. Kali ini, pria itu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Selama seminggu setelah Naruto mendiamkannya di kamar tanpa mengunjunginya, Hinata merasa lega dan damai.

Meskipun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari, mengingat ia merasa sangat bosan berada di kamar tanpa hiburan sama sekali. Tidak ada tv, radio, komputer, ponsel bahkan musik untuk menghiburnya. Ia benar-benar berada di penjara mewah.

Ia mengakui jika ia merasa tersiksa. Dan setiap harinya, ia ingin Naruto mendatangi kamarnya, mungkin meminta pria itu untuk memberikannya sesuatu agar tidak bosan. Namun niat itu cepat-cepat ia urungkan mengingat perlakuan yang ia terima terakhir kali dari pria itu. Naruto pasti memintanya untuk memohon, merendahkan dirinya.

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamarnya, terdengar berat dan cepat. Langkah kaki yang berbeda seperti saat Kiba atau Sai mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya.

Brak!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat lavender Hinata membulat menatap sosok yang ia kenali berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Senyuman merendahkan dan sinar mata mengejek tercetak jelas disana.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?"

Hinata tergagap,"A-ada apa? K-kenapa sekarang… kau kemari?"

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya dan malah masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya yang membuat Hinata langsung berlari untuk berlindung di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kau sudah mandi? Makan?"

Hinata mengeryit bingung, tapi tetap saja ia menjawabnya. "Y-ya… "

"Bagus. Sekarang, berdandanlah yang cantik dan pakai gaun yang tersimpan disana," tunjuknya pada sebuah lemari besar. "Aku yakin aku memasukkan gaun dengan ukuranmu."

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Naruto? Kita… mau kemana? Dan kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berbeda?"

Naruto berdecak dan melangkah keluar kamar,"Tiga puluh menit. Aku akan kembali kemari untuk menjemputmu, siap atau tidak."

Setelahnya, pria itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa pria itu terlihat buru-buru dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap, memakai gaun dan berdandan? Apa mereka akan pergi ke pesta?

Tapi… untuk apa?

Bukankah, ia hanya seorang tawanan? Simpanan?

_Tiga puluh menit dan aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu. Siap atau tidak._

Hinata mengingat kembali ucapan Naruto yang akan kembali dalam waktu sesempit itu untuk menjemputnya. Siap atau tidak. Sebagai seorang wanita, Hinata pasti memerlukan waktu lebih dari yang diberikan padanya untuk bersiap ke sebuah pesta.

Namun kali ini ia tidak punya waktu memikirkannya. Ia harus bersiap sebelum Naruto kembali dan menyeretnya dengan paksa siap atau tidak. Bahkan, ia yakin pria itu akan tetap memaksanya meskipun belum memakai gaun dan hanya pakaian dalam.

"Make up… aku tidak pernah melakukannya sendiri, tapi… " Hinata menatap takjub peralatan make up lengkap di meja rias. "Ini luar biasa."

Hinata memutuskan untuk merias wajahnya senatural mungkin, seperti yang ia pelajari saat teman-teman sekolahnya dulu berias di kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Setelah berkali-kali mengganti riasannya yang terlihat tidak pas, Akhirnya Hinata yakin dengan riasannya.

Selanjutnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada rambut panjangnya yang tebal. Hinata bersyukur karena rambutnya jenis rambut yang lurus dan gampang diatur, jadi ia hanya perlu menyisirnya dengan rapi dan memberi hiasan manis yang tersedia di meja rias.

Terakhir, gaun.

Lavender Hinata melirik ke arah jam dinding, menyadari waktunya hanya kurang dari lima menit dan Naruto akan datang ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk atau menanyakan kesiapannya. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah lemari dan membukanya hanya untuk terpana dengan puluhan gaun di dalamnya.

_Apa pria itu membeli gaun ini hingga toko itu kehabisan?_

Diantara puluhan gaun, Hinata langsung mengambil satu warna kesukaannya yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan paling aman. Gaun panjang berwarna cream dengan potongan bertumpuk di bagian roknya. Hiasan bunga di bagian dada pun mempermanis penampilannya.

"Gaun ini indah sekali," gumam Hinata berputar di depan cermin. "Kira-kira harganya berapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Hinata terkejut dan berhenti berputar di depan cermin, berpaling pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Pria itu memakai jas berwarna putih, namun berbeda dengan setelan kantornya. Jas itu memiliki kerah dengan motif bergaris dan dasi pita yang menawan.

Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi ke belakang, menampilkan wajahnya hingga terlihat dewasa dan mempesona.

"Hmm… lumayan," ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata dari atas hingga ke bawah, membuat gadis itu memerah dan membuang muka

"K-kita mau kemana?"

"Pesta, tentu saja."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya,"Kenapa kau harus membawaku?"

Safir Naruto menatap lurus Hinata,"Malam ini kau harus mengikuti perintahku dan menjadi gadis yang baik. Mengerti?"

Ia ingin bertanya, namun melihat nada suara Naruto yang terdengar serius dan tidak ingin dibantah, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Kemarilah," Naruto mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata dengan malu-malu

.

**Hinata POV**

Hotel.

Naruto membawaku ke bangunan mewah ala Eropa yang dimasuki oleh puluhan mobil-mobil mewah dan pria-wanita tampan dan cantik turun dari mobil mereka. Apa sedang ada pesta pernikahan atau semacamnya?

"Bos," Shikamaru yang sedang mengemudi memanggil. "Apa kau yakin tentang hal ini?"

"Kau meragukanku? Diam dan lihat ke depan!" sahut Naruto kasar seperti biasa

"Tapi, Bos. Apa kau sadar konsekuensinya jika-"

"Iruka!" potong Naruto tajam. "Turun sekarang kalau kau berani mengatakan sesuatu lagi."

Kasihan Iruka-san, pria baik itu kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada Naruto. Apa salah pria sebaik dan selembut itu pada Naruto hingga mau menjadi bawahannya?

Aku merasakan laju mobil berhenti saat menyadari pintu di sebelahku terbuka tiba-tiba oleh seorang pria berpakaian seragam hotel tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku untuk keluar dari mobil.

Dengan gugup, aku keluar dari mobil sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunku dan menunggu Naruto yang keluar dari mobil berjalan ke arahku kemudian menyeretku ke dalam hotel yang bercahaya sangat terang. Iruka-san berjalan di belakang kami bagaikan pengawal.

"Ini ruangannya," gumam Naruto saat membaca sebuah pengumuman di depan pintu besar

Aku membacanya dengan seksama, terkejut pada pesta apa yang dihadiri oleh Naruto.

_Ruang 5 :_

_Pesta Pelantikan Kepala Polisi_

Kepala polisi. KEPALA POLISI!

Bukankah Mafia dan polisi saling kejar mengejar? Bermusuhan? Kenapa… Naruto bisa hadir di pesta sepenting ini? Pesta pemerintah? Jangan katakan pria ini akan membunuh kepala polisi yang baru…

Gawat.

"Maaf," ujar pria berseragam yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Apakah anda tamu undangan?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan malah menjentikkan jari bagaikan seorang bos pada Iruka yang kemudian muncul dari belakang kami menyerahkan sebuah kertas undangan yang dihias dengan tulisan indah.

Aku bisa membacanya sekilas, kalau itu sebuah undangan pesta pelantikan yang ditujukan pada Uzumaki Naruto. Benar-benar undangan yang ditujukan pada mafia! Ada apa ini?

"Silahkan menikmati pesta," ujar pria berseragam itu tersenyum kemudian membukakan pintu di belakangnya

Suara musik dan hingar bingar lampu keemasan langsung menyambut kami saat memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan para undangan yang berpakaian jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Tentu saja, aku hanya diberi waktu sedikit untuk merias diri sendiri.

Aku melirik Naruto, namun sepertinya pria di sampingku ini sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pesta dan malah menoleh kanan kiri seolah mencari seseorang. Apakah kepala kepolisian yang baru? Untuk mengucapkan selamat? Atau… untuk membunuh?

"Bos," Iruka berkata dari belakang. "Aku yang akan mencarinya. Silahkan bersantai."

"Segera hubungi kalau kau melihatnya," sahut Naruto yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Iruka-san sebelum menghilang di keramaian

"Uhm… Apa kau mencari kepala kepolisian yang baru?"

Safir Naruto melirikku,"Untuk apa kulakukan itu?"

"Karena ini pesta pelantikannya?"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu," ujar Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, kau mau minum apa? Aku yakin kau tidak minum alkohol."

"Y-ya."

Naruto mengangguk dan memanggil salah satu pelayan yang berjalan diantara kerumunan sambil membawa nampan di tangannya yang berisi beberapa gelas warna warni. Apa itu?

"Jus?" tanya Naruto

"Silahkan," pelayan itu menyerahkan gelas yang berisi air warna kuning

Aku menyambut jus itu dan meminumnya. Lidahku merasakan manisnya jus tersebut yang kukenali secara yakin adalah jus jeruk. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya jus ini jauh lebih enak daripada jus yang biasa kuminum di supermarket.

Naruto meminum gelas yang kuyakin adalah alkohol karena warnanya merah. Ugh, apa enaknya minuman seperti itu?

"Hey," Naruto tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Bagaimana denganmu seminggu ini?"

"Baik-baik saja… kurasa."

Bosan. Sangat membosankan.

"Jangan berbohong," tandas Naruto seolah membaca pikiranku

"Baiklah. Aku bosan. Kau mengurungku di penjara emas."

Naruto terkekeh,"Memang itu tujuanku. Jadi, kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika mati? Hanya kebosanan yang menunggumu."

Lavenderku membulat, menyadari apa maksudnya. "Jadi kau… menghukumku?"

Ia tidak menjawabku dan malah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepuasan yang menyebalkan. Anda saja aku tahu jalan untuk melarikan diri dari sini, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri daritadi daripada mengikuti pria ini!

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Apa… hanya untuk berdiri tanpa tujuan seperti ini?" tanyaku

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawabku, tapi malah berfokus pada sekelompok pria yang berada di sudut, saling tertawa memegang minumannya masing-masing. Dan wow, mereka pria-pria yang memiliki aura luar biasa karena terlihat… berbeda dan menonjol.

Sebenarnya, mereka memang terlihat berbeda karena penampilannya. Apa mereka artis? Wajah mereka sangat tampan dan gaya mereka terlihat unik meskipun dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam yang sama.

"Kemari," Naruto tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam kerumunan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sekelompok pria tadi

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Sial. Dimana Iruka?!" keluhnya mengeluarkan ponsel

"Apa Iruka-san mencari seseorang?"

Naruto tidak menjawabku, ia mengangkat ponselnya saat benda itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara dan berkata,"Lama sekali! Apa kau menemukannya?"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar jawaban dari Iruka, tapi Naruto sudah menyahutnya lagi sebelum menutup ponselnya. "Oke. Aku kesana sekarang. Ayo!"

Ia menyeretku ke arah kerumunan, membuatku harus menabrak orang-orang yang kemudian memperotes tanpa sempat meminta maaf pada mereka. Sebenarnya kemana Naruto membawaku dengan buru-buru?!

Kemudian ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Safirnya menatap lurus pada seorang wanita berambut merah muda anggun berbalut gaun merah yang berada di sudut bersama seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan dengan ekspresi tenang namun terlihat berwibawa.

Siapa mereka?

"Sial… "

Naruto bergumam dan kembali menyeretku ke arah pasangan itu.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto saat kami tiba

"Naruto?!" wanita bernama Sakura itu tampak terkejut. "K-kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ini karena kau datang ke pesta bodoh ini setelah kularang!" sahut Naruto. "Sudah kukatakan kau akan menyesal."

"Ck, Naruto… darimana kau mendapat undangan?" ucap pria bermata onyx tersebut

Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?

Ugh, aku harus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus karena Naruto tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Diam kau, Teme! Berani sekali kau berduaan disini, hah! Apa kau tahu siapa Sakura-chan?!" sahut Naruto

Teme?

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berani mengatakan hal itu lagi pada Sasuke-kun!" timpal Sakura. Wow, siapa wanita ini berani mengancam Naruto?

"Dan… " Pria bernama Sasuke itu melirikku yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Naruto. "Sepertinya kau membawa teman kencan, heh?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh padaku, emeraldnya yang jernih langsung membulat terkejut dan gelas ditangannya hampir jatuh andai saja Sasuke tidak mengambilnya dan meletakkannya pada meja di dekat mereka.

"Astaga. Kau… membawa wanitamu kesini?!" bisik Sakura shock

Naruto memutar mata,"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri berselingkuh terang-terangan."

Berselingkuh?

"Oh, diamlah! Sebentar, wanita ini… tidak seperti wanita-wanitamu yang sebelumnya," ujar Sakura menatapku penuh selidik

Aku menunduk malu, tidak berani membalas tatapan emerald jernih itu. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat tidak pantas berada di pesta ini? Tentu saja, aku kan hanya seorang-

"Dia terlihat polos," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau belum menyentuhnya?"

Pertanyaan yang frontal sekali. Siapa sih mereka ini?! Sikap mereka terhadap Naruto yang seorang ketua mafia berbeda sekali. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, dia malah bersikap seolah penghinaan mereka tidak menyinggungnya.

Kudengar Naruto tertawa bangga,"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa aku?"  
"Minggir!" Sakura mendorong Naruto dan berdiri di depanku. "Hey, angkat kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Kuturuti perintahnya dan mengangkat wajahku, namun lavenderku masih tetap tidak dapat membalas tatapan Sakura. Aku tidak pantas untuk memandang wanita secantik dirinya.

"Hmm… cantik sekali. Terlalu cantik dan manis dan… pendiam daripada wanita-wanitamu dulu. Dan… "Sekali lagi Sakura menyelidiki wajahku. "Dia tampak tidak asing."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti tahu Hyuuga Neji? Ini adiknya."

"APA?!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tampak terkejut, masih memperhatikanku dengan penuh selidik. Dan yang mengherankan untukku… darimana mereka tahu tentang Neji-nii? Apa mereka juga mafia? Kalau ya, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi.

"Dobe, darimana kau… ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Kau pasti menculiknya, bukan?"

Naruto berdecak,"Tidak. Dia… anggap saja dia pertukaran dan sandera. Toh sah-sah saja saat aku mengambil hakku jika Hyuuga tidak bisa membayar apa yang mereka pinjam padaku."

"Kau menyanderanya karena dia adik Hyuuga Neji?!" bisik Sakura cukup keras untuk kudengar

"Begitulah. Sekarang, bisa kita pulang? Sudah cukup dengan pesta bodoh ini-"

Sakura kembali mendorong Naruto menjauh dan berdiri di depanku bersama Sasuke disampingnya. Keduanya tersenyum, meskipun Sasuke terlihat hanya mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya padaku.

"Jadi… siapa namamu? Tidak perlu takut," kata Sakura ramah

Aku menelan ludah,"Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata."

Sebelum sempat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto menarikku dengan kesal dan melotot pada keduanya. "Kalian mau memperkenalkan diri padanya?!"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" sahut Sasuke

"Aku juga tidak masalah," ucap Sakura

Naruto memutar safirnya kemudian menoleh padaku. "Oke. Hinata, tadi kau bertanya apa aku mau menyelamati kepala polisi yang baru? Jawabannya tidak. Karena aku tidak perlu menyelamati kakaknya Teme."

Lavenderku membulat, menatap Sasuke yang jelas-jelas dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Teme' oleh Naruto sejak tadi. Pria ini… adik dari kepala polisi yang baru?

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal," ucapnya

Aku mengangguk. "S-salam kenal… "

Kalau Naruto saja mengenal Sasuke yang seorang adik dari kepala polisi… bagaimana aku malapor tentang penculikanku setelah ini? Pasti Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada kakaknya karena membela temannya, bukan?

"Lalu wanita cantik ini," tunjuk Naruto pada Sakura. "Uzumaki Sakura."

"Salam kenal, Hinata!"

Sebentar.

Uzumaki Sakura? UZUMAKI SAKURA?

Mereka… tidak terlihat seperti bersaudara…

"Dan," sambung Naruto memeluk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Sakura adalah istri sahku."

# # # # # #

**TBC**

**WAHAHAHAHA! TBC! *Evilsmirk***

**Mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? **

**Review dulu dong :3 jangan cuman follow dan favorite karena Risa perlu tahu apa pendapat atau saran kalian untuk membantu fic ini menjadi lebih baik *no modus, ok?***

**Terus yg merasa cuman review bilang lanjut, risa minta maaf ngga jawab karena jawaban dari yg kalian minta adalah kelanjutan fic yg risa publish. **


	5. Memiliki

**Gakarian : Tenanggg, Sasusaku tetap ada kok :D**

**Inoue kazeka : Iya ini ending naruhina kok tetap, jadi narusaku itu salah satu konflik di fic ini untuk hubungan mereka. Dan pasti, risa akan buat Hinata bahagia kok :3**

**Geminisayank sayank : Hoho akatsuki bakalan muncul kok bentar lagi. Tenangg, naru pasti akan mencintai hina kayak di canonnya kok. Suka ama saku duluan terus ama hina untuk yang selamanya hehe iya nih typo nya nyelip *maluu***

**Anita indah 777 : Iyaa naru udah punya istri hahaha**

**Nory alvina : Oow bukan hina loh yg dimadu, tapi saku haha iya ini risa udah usahain panjang loh :3 *hugback***

**Sasshi ken : Ga seru kalo musuhan, entar ceritanya makin panjang hehe karena saku sendiri juga sama aja kayak naru haha**

**Namikaze anwar : Iya nih hahaha **

**Naruhinalalala : Bagi dong jamurnya *ditabok* kesiniin hapenya, kasian dibanting gitu *doubletabok* makasii hehe kan karna dukungan n saran dari kalian juga :3 iya, pasti risa lanjutin ampe selesai kok asal ngga ada halangan :D **

**Shl7810 : Hoho mungkin saja begitu. Lah kok sasu yg rebut balik istri sah? Kan mereka selingkuhan *eh***

**Mintje : Wow, sabar sabar! Ini tisu *ditabok* ehem, gini… seperti yg dikatakan oleh sinopsis by naru. Dia sendiri juga merasa ngga pantas buat hina, tapi cinta membuatnya gelap mata dan… ya begitulah :D gapapa kalo ga sanggup, tapiii di chap ini ada penyembuh luka hatimu loh :3**

**Hanachan l : Iya benerrr, jarinya keseleo *ngeles* hahaha karena april mop udah lewat, risa kasih yg kenyataan sebenernya deh. Psst, siapkan hati buat baca chap ini :3**

**Mitosenju : Thanksss! Fic naruhina dong! Iya, naru luluh ama hina… apa hina yg luluh ya? Tapi apapun itu, mereka harus kayak canonnya! Thanks buat fav nyaaa!**

**Esya27 bc : fb? Flashback ya? Iya nanti ada kok!**

**Hanazonorin444 : Hahaha tenang, di chap ini ada penyembuh sesaknya dadamu kok *eh***

**Gilang363 : Iya, istrinya naru itu saku hohoho**

**Uzumaki'squarepants : Thanks buat fav n foll nya! Iya jejak kmu udah keliatan kok hehe hati2 di jalan yaa *lah***

**Hikaru sora14 : Bukan mimpi, cuman april mop *evilsmirk* tenang, ini agak mirip2 canonnya loh. Iya, ada banyak twist nih moga2 aja ngga bikin kalian pusing yaa :3**

**Aizen l sousuke : Sangat. Amat. Kacau wkwk**

**Saus kacang : Dari awal udah cuwel dong, abisnya udah disakitin berkali-kali sih hehe bukan berbahagia membuat kalian penasaran, hanya senang saja *ditabok***

**Nhl desuu nee : Karena april mop sudah lewat… silahkan dibaca chap ini sebagai pengobat sakit hati :3 hohoho thankss *kisshug* iya pasti ada waktunya kok naru berubah. Waktu nikah narusaku… entar ada ceritanya sendiri hehe**

**Juwita widiastuti : Bukan agak lagi, tapi emang kurang ajar :D **

**Blackschool : Hahaha silahkan baca chap ini biar ngga terlalu sakit hati karena bukan dibohongi yaa**

**Lavender : Makasiii! Oow, jangan patah hati dulu sebelum membaca yg satu ini!**

**Hqhqhq : Eeeit, sebagai nhl ngga boleh nyerah! Mereka pasti bahagia kayak di canonnya loh meski penuh perjuangan :D dan err… hina ngga merusak rumah tangga mereka karena ia 'dipaksa' untuk itu**

**Guest : Iya saku tenang karena dia sama aja kayak naru tuh. Silahkan baca chap ini jika bingung n penasaran!**

**Miskiyatuleviana : Bisa donggg :3 temanya tentang cinta, mafia dan pengorbanan *elah* oh noo! Risa emang sedikit *ehem* terinspirasi dari sana, tapi dijamin beda kok hehe**

**Rechi : Bisa donggg nanti mereka jelasin deh kalo udah saatnya :D **

**Indah kororo : Serius! Dua rius deh kalo kurang! Eeit, jangan jantungan dulu. Entar diambil kakuzu jantungnya *apaansih***

**Ore no hana : Ngga pendek :( setiap chap makin panjang loh. Dan kalo bingung sekali bertanya n risa pasti akan jawab atau jelasin**

**Kimryeona19 : Karena… naru ingin membalas saku :3**

**Sena ayuki : Duh. Ada readers yang jago nebak O,O"! Ehem, risa ngga bisa jawab semua ya jadinya entar malah bikin kamu ga penasaran lagi hehe soal hubungan narusakusasu, kamu bener mereka bukan hanya sekedar kenalan. Terus, soal pernikahan narusaku juga spekulasi kmu salah. Tapi ada yg bener juga sih meskipun risa ngga bisa kasih tau hehe buttttt, thanks udah bisa menebak-nebak fic ini! soal typo, risa keselo jarinya *ngeles***

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Hahaha karena april mop udah lewat, silahkan baca chap ini untuk kenyataan yg sesungguhnya :p naru bukan dijitak ama saku sih, tapi oke juga haha**

**Dksfgxo : Sabar yaa *pukpuk* iya saku suka ama dia kok. Hmm tebakan kmu hampir tepat hehe hint nya ada disitu tuh kenapa si naru suka ama saku. Atau, kmu bisa baca ada apa dengan mereka di chap ini :3**

**Sakura uchiha stivani : Iya setujuuuu *lah* sabar ya, file gone masih risa cari ini huhu**

**Dewa perang : Aksinya sedikit demi sedikit yaa dan soal karakter naru, dia risa buat sebagai orang yg tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang marah meledak-ledak, kadang tenang dan terkontrol. Kalo kayak psikopat… itu risa kasih ke chara lain sifatnya :D**

**Dylannhl : Hina tetap disamping naru kok hehe**

**Bunga krisan : Makasiii! Review lagiii**

**Angkerss a lauch : Naru belum cinta ama hina. Keduanya belum saling cinta. Dan itulah yg bikin keduanya sama-sama tersiksa**

**Amu b : Hmm… ada yg bener ada yg salah nih haha silahkan sabar menunggu chap demi chap yaa :p**

**Guest : Hahaha sabar ya nak *pukpuk* updatenya ga lama kok karena banyak dukungan hehe ga jadi kan sakit kepalanya :D **

**Durara : Weits, kalo risa bilang april mop entar risa hapus loh chap 3 nya :p tenangg! Chap ini akan mengobati rasa sesak di dada kmu kok *elah* chap ini ngga jadi seminggu sekali updatenya karena banyak dukungannn :3 iya nih typo ny nyelip haha oops tebakannya salah yg terakhir tuh. Ow ow thanks udah review 2 kali *ditabok***

**M u albab : Iyaaa disini jangan nangis yaa karena hinatanya disakitin oleh naruu**

**Sucihime-chan : Makasiiii *kisshug* iya saku istri naru bukan adiknya loh dan itu kenyataan :D iya sasu-chan bukan mafia *banzaii***

**Mencium petir : Kalo masih single mau diapain tuh emang *ditabok* adeganehemnya disini nihhh :3 ini namanya polisinya yg kurang ajar kalo temenan ama mafia yak**

**Saysay : Sasu ga gimana-gimana tuh keliatannya hehe ini dia chap yg ditungguuu**

**Kkk : Yeahhh! Istri sah!* dibekep***

**Ikanatsu : Kok bisa ga terkirim O,O ehm… kalo risa balas lewat pm terlalu ribet karena harus buka profile satu persatu, jadi disini aja ya hehe**

**Naruto-senpai : Ehm, kalimatnya ada yg jadi risa ngga ngerti maksudnya?**

**Nanami-chan : Iyaaa! Istri sah naru! Benerrr! Silahkan bangun untuk melihat kembali kenyataan :D**

**Kensuchan : Moga di chap ini ga terlalu shock ya haha**

**Summersunshine : Iyaa beneran kok. Saku ngga keberatan karena dia sama aja kayak naru tuh. Iya ini ngga lama kan updatenya :3**

**Aldo namikaze : Err kayaknya sih cuman dua aja deh ngga usah banyak-banyak hehe**

**Guest : Sama saku donngggg**

**L : Oops kayaknya kamu siap2 kecewa kalo gitu hehe karena ini pairnya hampir sama dengan canonnya. Dan soal saku, jangan pandang negatif dulu ya karena cerita tentangnya nanti akan dikasi tau :D**

**Mue mya : Ada dong, bahkan yg lebih kejam dari ini semua pun ada *sinetronbanget* haha iya ya kok bisa jadinya mafia berteman ama polisi**

**Virgo shaka mia : Makasii hohohoho**

**Aharamiharu : Cupcup, naru ngga bercanda loh. Hinata masih ada kok disamping naru hehe jangan bunuh diri dulu sebelum liat chap ini. dijamin batal deh wkwk**

**Indraherlambang8 : Makasii :D**

**Nana : Karena mengikuti love interest naru di canonnya hehe**

**Guest : Harem… ngga bisa dibilang gitu sih. Dunia mafia kan dunia para pria**

**Wisma ryuzaki : Makasiiii *kisshug* iya narusaku karena mengikuti di canonnya tuh**

**Guest : Iyaa istri naru itu saku!**

**Sparkyurindi : Karena ada alasannya untuk itu :3 nasibnya hina sedikit mengenaskan sih hehe dan pertanyaan lainnya, risa jawab di chap lain aja yaa :D duh, fic ini emang banyak konfliknya dan mungkin memang terlalu ke hurt kali ya? Tapi percaya deh, hina pasti bahagia nanti kayak di canonnya**

**Fumiko yamazaki : Makasii! Jangan down dulu dong sebelum baca yg ini :3**

**Astia morichan : Iyaa istri naru nih**

**Nama disamarkan : Weh, ngeri! Silahkan bang ini chapnya, jangan bunuh saya hahaha**

**Rantachibanasoraaoiyl : Matamu sehat kok n karna kita bukan di sahara jadi ngga ada fatamorgana yg artinya semua yg kmu baca bener! :3 akhirnya pasti naruhina dong! Tenang aja yaa hehe**

**Uzumaqiesan1 : Err miniharem gmn maksudnya?**

**.**

**Marry The Night**

**. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Memiliki**

**# # # # #**

**Hinata POV**

Istri?

Sakura… istri Naruto!?

Lavenderku melirik Sasuke yang terlihat terganggu saat Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura dan mengatakan hubungan mereka. Dan bukankah sebelum ini Sakura berduaan di sini bersama dengan Sasuke?

Itu bukti yang sangat jelas jika Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"OW!"

Naruto meringis saat merasakan tangannya dicubit hingga memerah oleh Sakura karena merangkul bahunya, ekspresi yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Biasanya, pria itu akan berekspresi dingin, kejam dan mengintimidasi.

Tapi sejak Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, sifat itu seolah tidak pernah melekat dalam diri Naruto. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi aku memang yakin jika mereka bertiga memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

Dan ini terasa amat sangat canggung. Simpanan bertemu dengan istri sah?

"Hinata?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau tidak apa?"

Aku langsung mengangguk cepat-cepat,"Y-ya! Aku tida apa-apa, ah. M-maksudku, aku-"

Sakura tertawa geli tiba-tiba,"Hey hey. Tidak perlu gugup, Hinata. Aku tahu rasanya salah kalau simpanan bertemu dengan istri sah, tapi siapa yang peduli?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju,"Ya. Siapa yang peduli."

"K-kenapa? Bukankah Sakura harusnya marah dan-"

"Oh, Hinata. Untuk apa aku marah pada suami brengsek sepertinya? Bos mafia, pembunuh, pemain wanita, pengguna obat-obatan dan masih banyak lagi. Menurutmu apa aku bisa mencintai pria seperti dirinya?"

"Yang kau bicarakan itu suamimu, Sakura-chan!" tegur Naruto

"Maksudku… bukankah seharusnya Sakura marah padaku?"

Kudengar Sasuke terkekeh,"Percaya atau tidak. Kami sudah terbiasa."

Aku mengeryit,"Terbiasa?"

"Ah, sudahlah!" Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang. "Sudah cukup kau menikmati pestanya, Sakura-chan? Sekarang ayo kita pulang-"

"Pulang kemana?" potong Sakura. "Ke mansionmu? Lebih baik aku berada disini dan pulang bersama Sasuke-kun!"

Safir Naruto berkilat berbahaya,"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mau menentangku yang suamimu, hah?!"

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menahan Naruto, membuat pria itu sadar jika kami sedang berada di pesta. Ternyata, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Seakrab apapun ia bersama mereka, sifat alami pria itu tidak pernah bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Naruto, kau tidak mau ketahuan oleh Aniki dan teman-temannya, bukan?" bisik Sasuke. "Pulang sekarang, minum obatmu dan tidurlah."

"Kau memerintahku, Teme?!"

"Naruto!" desis Sakura melirik sekeliling. "Pelankah suaramu, bodoh! Apa jadinya jika para polisi disini tahu kalau bos mafia ada di tengah pesta mereka?!"

Sakura benar.

Kalau Naruto mengamuk disini dan ditemukan oleh para polisi, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Apakah mereka akan mempercayaiku dan mengembalikanku pada keluarga atau dianggap sebagai… komplotannya?

Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"N-Naruto… bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" bujukku

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menoleh, ekspresinya terlihat terkejut. Apakah karena aku berani padanya? Atau karena aku memintanya pulang meninggalkan Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan… ugh, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini.

Atau jangan-jangan, karena Naruto mendengarku membujuknya?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang menahannya dan berbalik sambil menarik tanganku menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku sempat menoleh pada keduanya untuk sekedar berpamitan, tapi keduanya menatap prihatin padaku.

"Bos?" Iruka-san tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan. "Mau pulang sekarang? Akan kuhubungi-"

"Siapkan kamar untukku."

"Apa?"

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU? SIAPKAN KAMAR UNTUKKU SEKARANG!" tegas Naruto membuat Iruka-san langsung menunduk patuh

"B-baik. Segera!"

Iruka-san meninggalkan kami dan berlari menuju resepsionis. Naruto masih menarikku keluar dari ruangan pesta menuju sofa tempat menunggu yang untungnya sedang sepi. Ia mendudukanku dengan paksa di sebelahnya.

Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat Naruto yang menggertakkan rahangnya penuh kemarahan. Sepertinya ia sangat tersinggung sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tadi. Tapi seharusnya ia juga sadar telah membawa wanita lain di hadapan sang istri.

Entahlah, seharusnya aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang jahat disini karena merusak rumah tangganya. Tapi setelah melihat Sakura yang sangat santai bertemu denganku, aku merasa semua ini sangatlah wajar.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto memaki sambil meninju sofa di sampingnya dengan geram. Ia benar-benar dipenuhi kemarahan saat ini.

"N-Naruto… "

Ia menoleh, dengan ekspresi datar namun sepasang safirnya menyorotkan penegasan yang menuntutku untuk melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Uhm… sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan… Sasuke?"

Dan Naruto kembali membuang mukanya. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya, bahkan aku bisa melihat ia melotot dengan pandangan membunuh ke ruangan pesta yang bersebrangan dari tempat kami duduk.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku diam saja seperti ini. Duduk di sebelah pria yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh terang-terangan membuatku berkeringat dingin.

"J-jadi… untuk apa kau… menginap di hotel ini, Naruto?"

"Menenangkan diri," jawabnya dengan suara pelan

Kemajuan.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Tentu saja ikut denganku."

Aku mengeryit,"Untuk apa? Mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan Shikamaru atau Iruka-san."

Safir Naruto melirikku dar sudut matanya. Seharusnya warna mata itu memiliki sifat menenangkan dan menarik, namun tidak dengan pandangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dingin dan mengintimidasiku.

"L-lupakan saja kalau kau tidak setuju," ujarku buru-buru

Safir Naruto kembali melirik ke ruangan tempat pesta pelantikan berlangsung, meski yang bisa ia lihat hanya pintu tertutup dengan seorang pria yang menjaga pintu di depannya. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar memikirkan Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau memiliki istri," ucapku pelan

Naruto menoleh,"Kenapa kau perlu tahu?"

Kuberanikan diri menatap safirnya,"Karena kau membuatku menjadi simpananmu. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku, seorang wanita yang menjadi simpanan bertemu dengan istri sahmu?"

Aku tidak tahu darimana kudapat keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin agar ia bisa mengalihkan kemarahannya dari Sakura dan Sasuke padaku.

Tapi saat tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit karena Naruto menarik rambutku dengan kasar, aku mengerang tanpa mampu mengalihkan lavenderku dari safirnya yang dingin.

"Apa kau mau kuperkosa disini untuk menutup mulutmu?" bisiknya berbahaya

Tubuhku bergetar hanya dengan ancamannya yang penuh dengan nada keseriusan. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya dan tanganku sibuk berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Bos."

Iruka-san sudah kembali dengan membawa kartu yang menjadi kunci kamar hotel. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, namun tidak berani mengatakannya. Naruto sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara, ia pasti tahu itu.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan rambutku dan berdiri untuk mengambil kunci kamar dari Iruka-san. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun aku tahu jika aku harus mengikutinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin marah lagi karena dianggap membantahnya.

**End Hinata POV**

**.**

Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan kancing jasnya dan melemparkan atasan formal untuk pria itu ke kasur King size kemudian melonggarkan dasinya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur dengan mata yang ditutup oleh tangannya.

Hinata melihat semua itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia tidak yakin harus menganggunya dengan mendekati Naruto atau berbicara dengan pria itu. Mengingat mereka pasti akan sekamar malam ini, ia tidak ingin menyinggung pria yang sedang terlihat frustasi itu.

Hinata masih mengingat ancaman menakutkan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi dan ia tidak berencana untuk membuat pria itu melakukannya sekarang dengan mendekatinya. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Naruto menyadarinya. Pria itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah dan melirik Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Um… aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata jujur

"Ck. Kemarilah," perintah Naruto

Jujur saja, bagi Hinata perintah itu seperti mengatakan untuk masuk ke dalam sarang singa yang tertidur daripada seorang manusia yang berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa menuruti perintah itu.

"Duduk," perintah Naruto lagi

Lavender Hinata melirik kanan kiri, menemukan sofa tunggal yang terlihat satu-satunya tempat masuk akal untuknya duduk. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki kesana sebelum Naruto menginterupsinya lagi.

"Duduk disebelahku. Bukan disana!"

"O-oh. Baiklah," jawab Hinata

Kegugupan langsung menyerang benak Hinata. Ia kembali tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan, terlebih duduk di kasur, di sebelah manusia bagaikan bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapanpun.

"Aku butuh obatku," gumam Naruto merogoh kantong celananya

Hinata mengeryit,"Obat?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus pil berbentuk bulat dari kantongnya. Ia merobeknya sembari mengambil dua pil dari sana. Hinata menatap Naruto meminum pil itu begitu saja tanpa bantuan air minum.

Dan ekspresi lega tergambar pada wajah Naruto.

"N-naruto… obat apa itu?"

"Obat penenang. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau meminumnya? Menenangkan diri dari apa?!"

"Diamlah, Hinata."

Ia tidak ingin diam. Hinata merasa ia harus tahu tentang obat yang disebut sebagai 'obat penenang' oleh Naruto tersebut saat ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tadi tentang suaminya itu.

_Bos mafia, pembunuh, pemain wanita, pengguna obat-obatan dan masih banyak lagi. Menurutmu apa aku bisa mencintai pria seperti dirinya_

Hinata tahu jika Naruto seorang bos mafia yang pastinya juga seorang pembunuh. Hinata juga tahu dan seratus persen yakin jika Naruto juga seorang pemain wanita. Tapi pengguna obat-obatan? Sebagai seorang pengguna, Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti salah satunya.

"Oh, tidak… "Hinata memucat. "Kau… Sakura mengatakan kalau kau menggunakan obat-obatan… jangan katakan kalau itu-"

Bruk!

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terdorong dengan kuat hingga terbaring pada kasur yang empuk. Dan Naruto berada di atas tubuhnya, menahan Hinata agar tidak memberontak atau melarikan diri. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang tidak beraturan serta safir yang tidak fokus.

"… namanya… "

Hinata mengeryit,"A-apa?"

"Jangan sebutkan namanya lagi!" Naruto menggeram lemah. "Wanita itu… dia mencintai pria lain daripada suaminya sendiri… "

"Kalau begitu, menyingkirlah!"

Naruto terdiam. Sepasang safirnya menatap dalam lavender Hinata yang ketakutan saat salah satu tangannya menyentuh lembut pipinya kemudian membelainya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau cantik… Aku tahu dari awal kau memang memiliki kecantikan itu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku menginginkanmu ya?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang.

Ia tahu apa arti di balik kata-kata Naruto itu. Nadanya memang terlihat santai dan terkesan memuja, namun Hinata yakin jika pria itu menyatakan secara tidak langsung akan memangsanya sekarang juga.

Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya hingga pria itu terjungkal ke belakang, hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dan turun dari tempat tidur, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan.

Dengan cepat dan kasar Naruto melemparkan kembali Hinata pada kasur dan menguncinya dengan tubuhnya. Tentu saja Hinata memberontak, berteriak dan berusaha mendorong Naruto kembali meskipun itu sia-sia saja.

PLAK!

Tamparan menyakitkan kembali dilayangkan oleh Naruto padanya, membuat Hinata terdiam dengan shock.

"Kau mau melarikan diri, brengsek?! KAU MILIKKU!"

Hinata mengigit bibir,"L-lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Naruto!"

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto,"Memohonlah. Sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya, bukan? Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang."

Jantung Hinata melengos saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto, pria yang baginya gila saat ini menyuruhnya untuk memohon? Kecuali jika pria itu benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaannya dengan melepaskannya setelah memohon.

PLAK!

Naruto kembali melayangkan tamparan keras pada Hinata dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan safir yang bukan lagi terlihat bagaikan warna laut, namun warna gunung es yang tertutupi oleh salju. Begitu dingin dan sinis.

"Katakan," perintahnya lalu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik celana. "Atau kau mau melawanku?"

Hinata memucat melihat benda yang dapat membunuh manusia itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia yakin akan mati jika melawan Naruto. Perlahan, akhirnya ia mengangguk tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pistol berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa. "Lucu sekali melihatmu seperti ini. Sekarang, lepaskan gaun yang menganggu ini."

"A-apa?"

Seakan tidak sabar, Naruto merengut bagian depan gaun Hinata dan merobeknya dengan kasar hingga terbelah dua dan menampilkan dada Hinata yang masih terbalutkan pakaian dalam. Wajah Hinata memerah, memekik dan langsung bergelung untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Hey… kenapa kau menutupi bagian secantik itu, hm?"

"K-kau gila… Hentikan ini semua, Naruto… "

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari kalimat itu, bukan?"

Hinata ingin sekali menampar pria itu, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya bagian dari mulut pistol yang menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Naruto bermaksud mengancamnya dengan benda kebanggaan pria itu.

"K-kumohon… Naruto, lepaskan aku… "

Airmata Hinata mengalir tanpa bisa ia menahannya lagi. Suaranya semakin serak dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak merasa kasihan atau menyesal. Pria itu semakin merasa gairahnya meningkat.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat mendengar teriakan putus asa para wanitanya yang dulu ia bunuh.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menuju dagu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Sepasang Lavender yang basah itu menatap safirnya, seolah menggodanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih lagi. Dan Naruto tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Dengan cepat ia melumat bibir Hinata, membuat gadis itu membulatkan mata terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari dada untuk mendorong Naruto yang hasilnya tentu saja sia-sia mengingat kuatnya tenaga pria itu.

Bahkan Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meremas dada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tanpa sengaja melenguh di tengah ganasnya ciuman Naruto. Bukan juga karena terkejut, tapi karena remasan Naruto sedikit menyakitinya.

"Mmmphhh… Nar-mmph!"

Hinata berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari dadanya yang ternyata telah berhasil menyingkirkan pakaian dalamnya dan membuang benda itu ke sembarang arah.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Hinata mengerang saat ciuman Naruto tidak lagi berada di bibirnya, namun berpindah ke dada telanjangnya. Dengan keahlian yang dimilikinya, Naruto menghisap, memuntir dan mengigit dada Hinata tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada gadis itu untuk memberontak.

Airmata semakin deras mengalir pada pipi Hinata dan tenaganya perlahan-lahan menghilang karena perlakuan Naruto. Seakan tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya untuk melawan dan bukannya menyerahkan diri begitu saja.

Puas dengan dada Hinata yang sudah memiliki banyak bekas ciuman darinya, Naruto berpindah kembali pada bibir lembut Hinata. Ia memagutnya dengan lembut, tidak lagi kasar seperti pertama kali dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Ia tidak pernah dicium oleh seorang pria. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh pria. Dan ia tidak pernah sedekat sekarang ini dengan seorang pria. Kurangnya pengalaman membuatnya tidak dapat memberontak.

"Hah… "

Naruto melepaskan bibir Hinata yang terlihat sudah membengkak dan memerah akibat ciuman mereka tadi. Senyuman tampak di wajahnya, puas dengan hasil yang ia lakukan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Hinata dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau cantik sekali… dan begitu manis," bisiknya menggoda

Safirnya menatap dada telanjang Hinata yang kini dipenuhi oleh bekas dari ciumannya. Ia menyeringai dan membelai tempat itu, membuat Hinata melenguh geli.

"Sensitif… tidak pernah ada wanita yang begitu sensitif sepertimu," bisik Naruto lagi

"H-hentikan… Naruto, kumohon… hentikan ini… "

"Kau yakin mau menghentikannya?"

Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak menuju tempat terlarang Hinata, tempat rahasia yang tidak ada satu orangpun pernah menyentuhnya selama ini. Dan saat jari Naruto bergerak menekan disana, tubuhnya menegang seakan dialiri listrik.

"Aaaarggh!"

"Lihat? Kau menikmatinya," goda Naruto

"H-hentikan! Jangan disana! K-kumohon Naruto, jangan disana!"

"Hmm… kenapa?"

Jari Naruto bergerilya dibawah celana dalam Hinata, menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana dan membelainya beberapa kali. Perbuatan Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata semakin menegang, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang hampir meledak keluar karenanya.

"Jangan… a-aku… tidak menyukainya… "

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Sungguh?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, tanda ia tidak menginginkan hal ini dan itu bersungguh-sungguh. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin aneh setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak menyukainya karena masih berpakaian," gumam Naruto kembali merobek gaun Hinata hingga terbelah sepenuhnya. "Begini baru kusuka. Kau juga pasti merasa nyaman kan?"

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata berteriak memeluk tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaannya yang direndahkan oleh pria itu. Airmatanya mengalir deras dan kakinya menendang-nendang untuk melindungi diri.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, ia harus melindungi harta terakhirnya sebagai wanita dari pria seperti Naruto. Meskipun ia harus melawan Naruto, setidaknya ia bisa melindungi harga dirinya.

Tetapi Naruto tidaklah bodoh.

Pria itu dengan cepat membekap mulut Hinata dan kembali mengarahnya pistolnya yang sempat terlupakan pada kepala Hinata. Suara pengaman pistol yang dilepaskan menghantui benak Hinata mengetahui pria itu siap untuk menembaknya.

"Berteriak sekali lagi dan kutembak kepalamu sekarang juga," desis Naruto berbahaya

Jantung Hinata berdetak keras. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia merasa sesak. Lavendernya menatap safir Naruto dengan pandangan memohon dan menyesal, membuat pria itu tersenyum dan menarik tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"Jangan melawanku dan kau akan menikmati malam ini. Deal?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi cepat-cepat dan Naruto menarik pistolnya dari kepala Hinata, meskipun pistol itu tidak juga ia lepaskan dan kembali disimpan pada celananya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto?"

Safir Naruto menatapnya seakan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Karena kau simpananku. Wanitaku. Apalagi?"

Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha untuk meredam tangisnya. "T-tapi… kau sudah mempunyai Sakura… Kau sudah mempunyai istri!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras kembali Naruto layangkan ke wajah Hinata. Kali ini, pipi Hinata yang sudah terkena tamparan dua kali itu memerah dengan jelas dan ada sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memberimu pelajaran bagaimana menjadi simpanan yang baik, hah?"

Lavender Hinata membulat saat Naruto menarik kedua tangannya kemudian mengikatnya dengan dasi miliknya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dari leher pria itu. Hinata memekik ketakutan, namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Kemudian, Naruto melebarkan kakinya begitu saja dan menahannya dengan pahanya. Safir Naruto menatap daerah pribadinya dengan pandangan berbahaya. Buas dan lapar. Pria itu bagaikan seorang hewan yang menemukan mangsanya.

"T-tidak! Kumohon Naruto, apapun selain itu… "

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria berambut pirang itu. Malah, tangan pria itu dengan cepat menarik celana dalam Hinata yang tipis hingga robek dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kini, daerah pribadi Hinata tidak lagi terlindungi apapun.

Dan Naruto terlihat semakin liar ketika pria itu membuka ikat pinggangnya. Hinata mengigit bibir pasrah melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"T-tidak… kumohon Naruto, apapun… apapun itu tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini… "

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Hinata, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. "Dengar. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya daripada yang Neji lakukan padaku," bisiknya

"A-apa… ?"

Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu mendekati tempat terlarangnya. Sesuatu yang besar, panas dan tegang. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi jelas bukan tangan Naruto.

"N-naruto… kumohon. Jangan lakukan ini… aku akan melakukan apapun- AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kalimat Hinata terputus saat Naruto memasukinya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang Hinata saat pria itu tidak mempersiapkannya dengan baik dan memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Teriakan kesakitan Hinata menggema di udara, namun bagi Naruto itu adalah musik terindah untuknya.

Airmata Hinata sama sekali tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Terlebih saat Naruto tidak menunggunya untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan baru dan menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan Hinata.

"Aagghh! Aagh! N-naruto! H-henti- aagh!"

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak peduli Hinata menyukainya atau tidak. Ia melumat kembali bibir Hinata untuk membuat gadis itu tidak berbicara dan melenguh di dalam mulutnya. Baginya, ini adalah sensasi luar biasa yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari wanita lainnya.

Bagian pribadi Hinata menjepitnya begitu kuat, memijatnya hingga ia tidak sadar mencapai puncak dan tidak berhenti sampai disana. Ia terus melanjutkan mencumbui Hinata, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau mengikuti permainannya.

"Ya… ini menakjubkan. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, Hinata."

"Aagh! Aaah… Naru-"

"Kau manis… harum tubuhmu… saat dibawahku membuatku gila."

"Nggh… Naruto… Aaah!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau akan memuaskanku… hingga kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku… "

Naruto terus bergerak bersama Hinata hingga tidak terasa satu jam berlalu, keduanya terkapar di atas kasur dengan keringat, saliva dan nafas yang memburu satu sama lain.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan menatap Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat dirinya berusaha melampiaskan nafsunya dengan tubuh disampingnya. Wajahnya lelah dengan bekas airmata masih membekas di pipi serta bibir yang merah membengkak akibat ulahnya.

Ia akhirnya memiliki Hinata, adik dari Hyuuga Neji.

Senyuman kepuasan tampak diwajahnya yang lelah dan penuh keringat, tangannya membelai sisi wajah Hinata dengan lembut sebelum mengecup dahinya.

"Kau luar biasa, Hinata."

# # # # #

Neji berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat dikenalinya itu dengan ragu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, seakan bingung akan keyakinannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri di tempat itu dan orang-orang yang melewatinya mulai mencurigainya.

Untungnya, hari ini ia memakai topi ski yang menutupi kepalanya hingga rambut dan kacamata hitam agar tidak dikenali. Pakaiannya pun tidak mencolok, kaos biasa dengan mantel dan scarf mengelilingi lehernya mengingat malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena mendekati musim dingin.

Ia kembali teringat apa tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia harus menyelamatkan mereka dan menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang ia harus lindungi.

Neji mengangkat dagu, membuka pintu di depannya dan aroma sedaplah yang pertama kali ia rasakan menggantung di udara. Suasana yang akrab dan ramah membuatnya bernostalgia pada tempat tersebut.

Restoran mungil keluarganya.

Lavendernya melirik pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih cantik duduk di meja kasir, sibuk menghitung pesanan pelanggannya. Kemudian ia beralih pada seorang pria yang masih gagah di umurnya sedang sibuk di dapur yang tembus pandang terpisahkan oleh kaca.

Ia ingin sekali menemui mereka dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Neji kemudian melirik kanan kiri, mencari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya untuk kembali ke restoran keluarganya, namun tidak mendapatinya dimanapun.

Kemana Hinata?

Adiknya seharusnya berada di restoran setiap malam, melayani para pelanggan sebagai pelayan. Tapi hari ini ia tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah firasat buruk menghantui benak Neji, seolah mendorongnya untuk bertanya pada sang ibu.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah melangkah menuju kasir dan berdiri di depan satu-satunya wanita yang mencintainya dari kecil.

"Ya, meja nomor berapa?" tanya ibunya tersenyum ramah

Bibir Neji terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali bungkam dengan berdehem pelan setelah berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan begitu saja identitasnya, bisa-bisa ibunya pingsan karena bahagia puteranya pulang.

"Err, saya bukan mau membayar. Boleh saya tahu Hina-, ah maksud saya gadis yang selalu berambut panjang yang selalu melayani restoran ini?"

Ibunya mengeryit bingung,"Maksud anda putri saya?"

Neji mengangguk, semakin membuat ibunya merasa curiga padanya.

"A-ada urusan apa dengan Hinata, putri saya?"

"Saya… Saya menyukainya," Neji berbohong. "Jadi… bolehkah saya tahu dimana dia berada?"

Ibunya menyipitkan mata, memperhatikannya secara lekat-lekat untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya mulutnya menganga dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh pada suaminya yang bekerja di balik kaca tembus pandang, membelakanginya.

Kemudian, ibunya berdiri dan menarik Neji begitu saja ke arah ruangan karyawan yang membuat Neji bingung dan terpaksa untuk mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya ibunya memeluknya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"B-bu… ?"

"Neji… kamu Neji kan?" bisik ibunya

Jantung Neji berdetak cepat, tidak menyangka ibunya akan menemukannya secepat ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan sang ibu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher ibunya.

Aroma khas kayu manis mengaliri hidungnya, aroma yang membuatnya rindu akan rumah.

"Kenapa kamu pulang… ? Kenapa menyamar seperti ini dan berbohong pada ibu?"

Neji melepaskan ibunya, menatap sepasang lavender yang basah oleh airmata tersebut. Timbul rasa bersalah pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu karena meninggalkan rumah dan muncul tiba-tiba, namun ia hanya bisa menahan perasaan tersebut.

"Maaf bu… Tapi Neji tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Apakah ibu sehat-sehat saja? Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu banyak bekerja-"

"Neji, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu pergi dari rumah dan-"

"Ibu," potong Neji menundukkan kepala. "Maaf… tapi tolong jangan bertanya untuk saat ini."

Lavender sang ibu menatapnya bingung, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum memaklumi. "Tadi kau bertanya Hinata dimana, bukan?"

Neji mengangkat kepalanya,"Ya. Dimana Hinata? Aku-, aku merindukannya. Apa dia sakit?"

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala dan suaranya berubah menjadi parau,"Hinata tidak ada disini. Sejak… seminggu lalu. Dia… "

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!"

"Hinata dibawa oleh… seseorang… "

"Siapa? Siapa yang membawa Hinata?!" Neji menaikkan nadanya tidak sabar

Ibunya mengangkat kepala, menatap dalam lavender Neji yang memperlihatkan betapa cemasnya dirinya. "Hinata dibawa oleh… Naruto. Ketua mafia rubah kuning… "

Neji menganga. Tulang diseluruh tubuhnya seakan menghilang dan ia terjatuh ke lantai. Lavendernya terlihat tidak fokus dan menerawang, mengingat sosok adiknya yang ia sayangi dan lindungi selama ini telah dibawa oleh…

Kelompok musuhnya.

"Neji-"

"Bagaimana mungkin… ? Aku meninggalkan kalian untuk melindunginya, tapi kenapa dia malah-"

"Neji," Sang ibu menepuk bahunya. "Ini salah kami. Kami meminjam uang pada kelompok mereka untuk membawamu kembali dan ternyata-"

"Ternyata kalian ditipu," sambung Neji pelan

Ibunya mengangguk,"Begitulah. Karena kami meminjam, kami harus mengembalikannya… namun uang sebanyak itu… kami tidak mempunyainya."

Kedua tangan Neji terkepal keras,"Dan si brengsek itu membawa Hinata sebagai tebusannya."

Airmata ibunya mengalir saat mengingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat ia dan suaminya tidak berdaya untuk melawan kelompok Naruto yang membawa paksa Hinata dari mereka.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Hinata, bu?"

"Ibu tidak tahu… mereka tidak mau dihubungi setiap kali ibu bertanya keadaan Hinata… "

"Berarti Hinata masih hidup," gumam Neji yakin

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Kalau Hinata sudah mati, mereka pasti akan mengirimkan mayatnya pada ibu. Atau jika mereka sudah menjual Hinata, mereka pasti akan mengatakannya pada ibu. Katakan saja… aku tahu sifat bos kelompok mereka," ujar Neji

Kedua tangan ibunya terangkat seakan bersyukur mengetahui bahwa putrinya masih hidup. Tangisannya kembali pecah dan Neji memeluknya seraya membisikkan janji pada ibunya.

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku pasti akan membawa Hinata kembali pada kita dengan selamat. Pasti," janjinya dengan lavender yang berkilat penuh kemarahan.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Ini bonus untuk kalian, para readers risa yang akhirnya 'kelihatan' membaca fic ini! Update super kilat :D Seperti janji risa, semakin banyak yg memberi pendapat, semakin cepat update nya karena ide-ide mengalir kayak air XD**


	6. Pelajaran Tentang Dunia

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Pelajaran Tentang Dunia**

**# # # # #**

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Ia duduk bersantai di sebelah balkon kamar hotel yang menyediakan pemandangan bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi dan langit cerah. Sudah beberapa jam ia terbangun dan hanya menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ia menunggu Hinata untuk bangun dan melihat seperti apa reaksi wanita itu saat ia bangun nanti. Apakah wanita itu akan berteriak histeris? Memaki dirinya? Membenci dirinya? atau menangis frustasi seperti wanita lainnya? Naruto tersenyum saat membayangkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu wanita itu terjaga.

Tubuhnya masih mengingat bagaimana Hinata berteriak di bawah tubuhnya, memohon untuk melepaskan dirinya namun ia tetap meneruskan permainannya. Bagaimana ia merampas apa yang menjadi harta terakhir wanita itu dan bagaimana ia terus dan terus melecehkannya.

Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa bergairah.

"Uuh… "

Safir Naruto langsung melirik ke arah tempat tidur yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia menatap tubuh Hinata yang terbalutkan oleh selimut bergerak, membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa tidak sabar untuk mengetahui reaksi Hinata.

Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya pucat dengan pipi serta mata yang bengkak dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan menyesalinya. Naruto merasa itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya, ia menahan dirinya. Berbeda dengan apa yang Hinata rasakan.

Lavender Hinata menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan masam. Ia tahu dirinya sedang tidak berada dalam mimpi atau apapun itu, ia sedang berada dalam kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Ia memperhatikan seprai yang bernoda merah, tidak jauh darinya dengan pandangan horor.

Hinata tahu darah apa yang mengotori seprai itu.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali tidak berada di sampingnya, namun mengawasinya dari sebrang tempat tidur. Pria itu masih tidak memakai pakaiannya dan hanya memakai celana panjang dengan rambut berantakan dan rokok di tangannya.

Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha untuk meredam perasaan benci pada pria itu dan ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit hingga ke titik dimana ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain membasuh tubuhnya.

"… Aku mau mandi," gumam Hinata merangkak turun dari tempat tidur

Naruto mengeryit,"Tidak ada kalimat kebencian? Menangis atau teriakan padaku?"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan berusaha untuk bersikap tidak peduli, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk berjalan sehati-hati mungkin dengan kaki yang hampir tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Beruntung ada dinding yang dapat ia jadikan tumpuan untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ini mengecewakan," tandas Naruto. "Kukira kau akan berteriak, menangis atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk membunuhku."

Hinata berhenti bergerak dan menoleh,"Aku memang akan membunuhmu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk menangis ataupun berteriak."

Safir Naruto membulat dengan senyuman mengejek menghiasi wajahnya,"Oh? Kau akan membunuhku… benarkah?"

"Aku ingin mandi," ujar Hinata. "Seluruh tubuhku terasa menjijikan setelah disentuh olehmu-"

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terdorong kuat hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan mengangkat kepala untuk protes. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengurungnya diantara kedua tangannya dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"M-mau apa kau?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah

"A-apa?"

BUG!

Naruto meninju dinding di samping Hinata, mengancamnya untuk bersikap serius. "Kau bilang apa tadi tentang tubuhmu yang disentuh olehku?"

Hinata membalas safir Naruto menantang,"Menjijikan. Aku merasa jijik dengan sentuhanmu."

"Oh?" komentar Naruto menatap tubuh Hinata. "Tapi… bukan itu reaksi yang berikan atas sentuhanku semalam."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

Tanpa menjawabnya, Naruto menarik Hinata dengan kasar menuju kamar mandi dan menendang pintunya hingga terbuka kemudian melemparkan Hinata begitu saja ke arah wastafel yang hampir membentur kepalanya andai saja ia tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Lavendernya menatap Naruto yang mendekat padanya dengan sikap waspada. Ia ketakutan dan ingin menendang pria itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, namun dengan tenaga dan kondisinya saat ini, hal itu tidak memungkinkan.

Tangan Naruto menarik dengan kasar rambut Hinata tanpa sempat ia hindari hingga membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya terpaksa ia angkat untuk menahan rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Naruto menatap cermin di wastafel yang mencermin keduanya. "Lihat tubuhmu yang penuh dengan ciumanku. Apa kau masih mau mengingkarinya?"

"K-kau memperkosaku… apa yang harus kuharapkan, hah?"

Naruto menarik rambut Hinata dengan sentakan keras,"Memperkosa ya? Apakah kalau kau juga menikmatinya… itu dinamakan memperkosa, hm?"

"Aahh! Hentikan, lepaskan rambutku!"

"Jawab aku, Hinata. Apa kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri tentang menikmati tidur bersamaku?"

"A-aku tidak menikmatinya! Aku merasa muak denganmu dan sentuhanmu!"

Naruto melepaskan rambut Hinata, namun kedua tangannya dengan cepat menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Hinata hingga membuat seluruh tubuh wanitanya itu terekspos dengan sempurna, terpantulkan oleh cermin di depan mereka.

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata berteriak dan berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namun tangan Naruto lebih cepat dan menahan kedua tangan Hinata di punggunya dengan tangan lainnya menggengam erat dagunya. Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk menatap tubuhnya yang terpantulkan oleh cermin di depannya.

"Apakah aku perlu mengingatkanmu, bagaimana kau memohon padaku dan berteriak penuh kepuasan dibawah tubuhku semalam?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk menahan airmata yang lagi-lagi berusaha keluar tanpa keinginannya. Ia tidak boleh merasa lemah sekarang.

"Atau… bagaimana tubuhmu tidak ingin melepaskanku?"

Hinata ingin menutup telinganya, menghentikan suara pria itu yang melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari pria itu yang sesungguhnya ia tidak ketahui kebenarannya.

"Ah, aku yakin yang ini kau tahu. Kau tahu bagaimana seksinya suaramu yang menjeritkan namaku saat kau mencapai puncak, Hinata?"

"HENTIKAAAANNN!"

Hinata mendorong Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pria itu terdorong hingga menabrak pintu dan melepaskan Hinata yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi. Kepala Hinata tertunduk dengan isakan tangis kembali keluar.

Safir Naruto menatap Hinata yang terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya bergetar dengan suara tangisan yang sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk merasa kasihan pada wanitanya itu. Ia hanya menatap dingin sosok telanjang yang tidak mengenakan apapun tersebut.

Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar wanitanya itu menangis dan hal itu membuatnya merasa bergairah. Ia cukup bosan dengan reaksi yang tanpa ia sangka-sangka Hinata berikan saat ia bangun tadi. Hinata sama sekali tidak meresponnya dan tampak tidak peduli setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya semalam.

Namun, setelah ia memprovokasi Hinata sedikit, akhirnya ia mendengar apa yang ia inginkan.

"… Aku membencimu… Aku benar-benar membencimu… Uzumaki Naruto… "

Hinata menangis sambil terus mengulangi betapa ia membenci pria yang kini hanya berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan dingin terhadapnya.

"Silahkan benci aku sesukamu. Banyak yang membenciku dan kau menambah jumlah salah satu dari mereka bukan hal yang membuatku terkejut," ujarnya dingin

"Kau… menjijikan… pria terendah yang pernah… ada… "

"Oh ya?" sahut Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Dibandingkan dengan siapa? Kakakmu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, Lavendernya bertemu dengan safir Naruto dengan pandangan lurus menantang. "Jangan pernah membandingkan Neji-nii denganmu, pemerkosa."

"Hmm… apa kau yakin Neji belum pernah memperkosa wanita? Dia itu tangan kanan bos mafia loh," balas Naruto santai

"Neji-nii tidak mungkin memperkosa wanita! Dia tidak rendahan sepertimu!"

"Hahaha," tawa Naruto rendah. "Kau masih terlalu naif, Hinata. Aku akan mengajarkanmu setelah ini seperti apa dunia yang kau masuki ini."

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di lantai Lavender yang masih belum meninggalkan pandangannya pada pintu yang ditutup oleh Naruto. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada wastafel, membuat cermin memantulkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Lavendernya menatap lekat-lekat tubuhnya yang memang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan dan pergelangan tangan yang sedikit memperlihatkan bekas ikatan kasar pria itu semalam. Belum lagi pipi yang membengkak karena tamparan Naruto dan bibir yang memerah karena ulah pria tersebut memaksanya untuk menerimanya.

Prak!

Hinata melemparkan sabun kecil yang masih terbungkus oleh plastik pada cermin, merasa muak melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas pria tersebut. Airmata masih mengalir di pipinya, namun lavendernya menatap cermin yang memantulkan dirinya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto untuk melakukan hal ini lagi padanya.

.

Shikamaru dan Iruka berdiri di lift, menunggu lift tersebut membawa mereka ke lantai yang mereka tuju. Satu jam lalu, Naruto menghubungi Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja pakaian wanita yang pas dengan tubuh Hinata serta pakaian dalamnya.

Jujur saja, itu permintaan mustahil untuknya maupun Iruka, sekaligus permintaan terkonyol yang pernah sang ketua minta dari mereka. Selama ini, wanita simpanan seperti apapun yang Naruto bawa ke hotel pasti selalu ia tinggal dan tidak pernah pria itu pedulikan hingga repot-repot menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membeli pakaian ganti.

Namun sebagai seorang bawahan yang setia dan dipercayai, Shikamaru maupun Iruka tidak mampu untuk menolak permintaan tersebut. Atau leher mereka akan melayang.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Shikamaru serta Iruka berjalan menuju kamar hotel dimana Naruto menginap bersama Hinata. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun sampai pintu kamar yang mereka tuju dibuka oleh Hinata.

Rambut biru gelap panjang miliknya masih basah dan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jubah mandi. Lavendernya terlihat membengkak, begitu pula dengan bibir kemerahan serta pipi kanan kirinya. Bahkan, meski Hinata berusaha menutupi, keduanya dapat melihat jelas bekas kemerahan yang masih tercetak jelas pada leher pucat Hinata.

"Mana pakaiannya?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar

Iruka mengangkat kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa dengan malu-malu,"I-ini."

Hinata langsung mengambil kantong itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan buru-buru. Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat hal itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Mata hitamnya melirik kanan kiri, mencari dimana bos nya berada.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja untukku," ujar Naruto muncul dari balik kain tirai beranda

Shikamaru dan Iruka menggangguk bersamaan,"Tidak masalah, Bos."

Iruka berdehem,"Bos. Jadi… kau sudah… "

"Sudah apa, Iruka?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Sudah… dengan Hinata-sama… " Iruka memotong kalimatnya, terlalu malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya

Naruto tersenyum tipis,"Melakukannya, maksudmu?"

Iruka mengangguk,"Begitulah… maaf kalau lancang."

"Aah, ya… aku sudah melakukannya. Dan rasanya? Luar biasa. Apalagi reaksinya tadi, hah… aku benar-benar menikmati setiap detiknya," kata Naruto

"Bos, kau benar-benar sadis. Tidak, benar-benar total sadis. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa ganasnya malam yang kau lalui," ujar Shikamaru menatap tempat tidur yang berantakan

Naruto terkekeh,"Itu karena Hinata bukan hanya memiliki sifat penurut. Namun juga memiliki sifat pemberontak khas kakaknya yang brengsek."

Iruka mengeryit,"Dan apa perbedaannya dengan wanita-wanitamu yang lainnya, Bos?"

"Merepotkan. Tentu saja karena wanita itu adalah adik dari Hyuuga Neji," sahut Shikamaru

"Shika benar," timpal Naruto setuju. "Pertama, karena dia adik Hyuuga Neji. Kedua, karena dia memang masochist dan ketiga-"

BRAK!

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pintu dibanting, membuat Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan ketiganya menatap wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Pakaian ini… kalian membelinya sendiri?!" tanya Hinata tidak percaya

Tanktop dan jeans hitam yang ketat serta mantel cokelat muda yang terlihat mahal melekat pada tubuhnya. Namun bukan hal itu yang ia permasalahkan, tapi model dan kenyamanannya. Pakaian tersebut terlalu ketat dan seronok untuk dirinya.

Apalagi dengan semua titik kemerahan yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto di leher dan beberapa dekat dadanya itu jelas terlihat andai saja rambutnya tidak panjang dan menutupi semuanya.

Tentu saja siapapun akan protes jika dalam posisi dirinya.

"I-ini memalukan. Aku tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, astaga. Apa kalian menyangka aku wanita murahan setelah aku diperkosa oleh Bos kalian itu?!"

"Memperkosa," cibir Naruto. "Bukan memperkosa namanya kalau-"

"Diam kau, pria rendahan!" potong Hinata dengan wajah memerah

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Merepotkan. Kami tidak tahu selera wanita… jadi kami belikan apa yang biasanya para pria ingin wanita pakai-"

"Shika!" Iruka memotong. "Ehm, bukan begitu Hinata-sama… Kami hanya bingung tidak tahu selera Hinata-sama dan keinginan Bos untuk anda… jadi… "

Hinata memutar mata,"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Pokoknya, ini salah Bos kalian yang sudah menghancurkan gaun mahal yang kupakai begitu saja."

Naruto tersenyum tipis,"Kau lebih cantik tanpa mengenakan apapun."

"Oh, terserahlah. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu pada wajahku," sahut Hinata kembali ke kamar mandi

Shikamaru dan Iruka menoleh bersamaan pada Naruto. "Bagaimana menurut anda, Bos?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kepuasan,"Kalian memang hebat. Kalian tahu apa yang kumau."

Iruka kembali berdehem,"Ehm… jadi. Yang soal tadi, tentang perbedaan Hinata-sama dengan wanita lainnya?"

"Oh, benar juga. Yang ketiga… "Naruto menyengir ke arah kamar mandi. "Karena dia bisa memuaskanku hingga ke titik dimana aku ketagihan olehnya."

# # # # #

Neji membersihkan pistolnya dengan hati-hati. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana ibunya menangis kemarin padanya, mengatakan bahwa adiknya dibawa oleh ketua kelompok musuh. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya merasa bertanggung jawab atas segalanya.

Ia yang mendorong orangtuanya terpaksa untuk meminjam uang pada Naruto dan berakhir dengan membawa Hinata pada mereka. Tapi, kenapa Bos nya sama sekali tidak memberitahunya jika orangtuanya ingin menemuinya dan membawanya pulang dengan menebusnya?

"Neji."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Neji langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian ala china dan bercepol dua berdiri di depannya. Di tangannya, ada lembaran kertas yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu.

"Ya?"

"Bos memanggilmu. Sepertinya dia sedang marah, apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya wanita tersebut

Neji menghela nafas. Ia tahu penyebab Bosnya itu marah dan memanggilnya. Dengan sigap Neji meletakkan pistolnya setelah memasang semua komponennya kembali dan menyimpannya pada kantong pistol yang melekat pada dadanya.

"Aku segera kesana," ujarnya berdiri

Meninggalkan wanita tersebut, Neji melangkah menuju ruangan ketua yang berada di suatu tempat paling rahasia di mansion tersebut. Ruangan yang hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Neji mengingat ia seorang tangan kanan.

Neji mengetuk pintu di depannya saat ia tiba di tempat, meminta ijin untuk memasuki ruangan. Ia langsung mendengar jawaban untuk masuk dari dalam, membuatnya langsung membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan wajahnya disiram oleh air.

"B-bos… ?"

Pria yang dimaksud ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya dengan segelas kopi disiramkan padanya. Wajah pria tersebut terlihat marah dengan rokok di bibirnya. Mata pria itu memandangnya dingin seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

"Berlutut," perintah pria tersebut

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan, Neji langsung menuruti perintah tersebut. Ia berlutut tanpa memperdulikan wajah dan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau mengerti kesalahanmu?" tanya pria tersebut

"Ya. Aku pergi menemui keluargaku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Bos. Tapi percayalah, ada yang lebih penting dari-"

BUG!

Pria tersebut menendang Neji dengan kaki besarnya, tepat mengenai rahang Neji hingga pria itu tersungkur di lantai. Namun tetap saja, pria tersebut tanpa belas kasih menatap tangan kanannya itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Dan sebaiknya itu membuatku memaafkanmu," ujarnya

Neji berusaha untuk bangkit,"Hinata… adikku dibawa oleh Naruto. Seminggu yang lalu."

Kedua mata pria tersebut membulat mendengarnya, urat nadi di wajahnya langsung tampak jelas dan tangannya langsung mematahkan cerutu yang ia hisap tadi hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Jelas sekali pria itu tampak murka.

"Hinata… kau bilang Hinata dibawa oleh kelompok bodoh itu?" desisnya

Neji mengangguk,"Benar, Bos."

"Bagaimana mungkin… ?"

"Orangtuaku mengatakan kalau mereka meminjam uang untuk menebusku namun ditolak olehmu," ujar Neji berbohong. "Dan ketika itu, ketua kelompok Rubah Kuning tidak terima uang mereka tidak dikembalikan dan membawa Hinata."

"Dasar bajingan brengsek… " pria tersebut menggeram

Neji mengangkat kepalanya,"Bos. Aku membutuhkan ijin darimu. Aku harus membawa Hinata kembali sebelum terlambat."

Pria tersebut melirik Neji,"Maksudmu, mereka belum membunuh Hinata?"

"Hinata tidak akan mereka bunuh, Bos. Mereka pasti menggunakannya untuk melemahkanku suatu saat nanti," ujar Neji. "Sebelum saat itu tiba, aku harus membawa Hinata kembali."

"Baiklah," sahut pria itu." Tapi bawa Hinata kembali padaku. Bukan pada orangtuamu."

Lavender Neji membulat,"Bos…?!"

Pria dengan jenggot itu mengeryit,"Kau takut aku melanggar perjanjian kita? Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Hanya akan berbicara dengannya."

Rahang Neji mengeras. Ia tahu pria di depannya itu berbohong padanya dan pasti sebuah rencana busuk untuk merampas kehormatan adiknya sedang ia jalankan kini di otaknya. Namun, Neji membutuhkan bantuan pria tersebut untuk merebut Hinata kembali.

Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, Neji akan melindungi adiknya.

"Baiklah, Bos."

Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar,"Jadi… kapan kau akan menyerang mereka? Dan dimana?"

Lavender Neji menatap pria di depannya,"Malam ini. Di mansion mereka. Jika kau mengijinkan, aku juga akan membunuh Naruto di mansionnya."

"Hmm… membunuh Naruto? Boleh juga. Baiklah, malam ini jangan kecewakan aku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku bosan menunggu dan bawa Hinata padaku malam ini," ujar sang ketua

.

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja miliknya. Alisnya mengerut dan bibirnya melengkung bosan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bekerja setelah pesta yang diadakan semalam dan pag-pagi tadi ia harus bangun untuk menjalani hari baru sebagai kepala kepolisian.

Yang artinya, ia harus mengerjakan sekaligus memikirkan segunung masalah yang kini berada di kotanya. Itachi menghela nafas melihat semua dokumen yang sudah ia baca sepanjang hari ini, menyerah untuk memahami semua masalah yang ada di kertas-kertas tersebut.

Tidak pernah ada kota yang damai. Dan tidak pernah ada pejahat yang cukup bodoh untuk tertangkap begitu saja sekalipun itu seorang pencuri. Untuk masalah yang paling gawat sekalipun, terkadang polisi berpengalaman bukanlah tandingan seorang penjahat.

Itulah yang membuatnya pusing saat ini. Ia harus menangkap para penjahat yang menyengsarakan masyarakat tanpa diketahui oleh mereka.

"... Aniki… Itachi!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Itachi mengangkat kepalanya. Seharusnya ia berada di ruangannya sendirian, sejak kapan adiknya sudah berada di ruangannya?

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan-"

"Aniki, kau terlalu lelah. Istirahatlah sejenak," ujar Sasuke

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, menjatuhkan penanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap adiknya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat kepala kepolisian yang baru tidak malas-malasan," jawabnya santai. "Dan ternyata sebaliknya."

"Ini juga gara-gara sahabatmu itu," gumam Itachi

Sasuke mengeryit,"Naruto? Apa kau mau menangkapnya-"

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Begini, Sasuke. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan dan tolong jangan membenciku, toh banyak penjahat lain yang juga diincar selain Naruto."

"Aniki, tidak bisakah-"

"Tidak," tegas Itachi. "Kalau dia mau lolos dari daftar perburuan, dia harus melepaskan kedudukannya sebagai seorang ketua mafia."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala,"Sepertinya… itu tidak bisa. Sakura juga sudah mengatakannya padaku, ia bahkan menangis untuk itu."

Kedua onyx Itachi menatap adiknya prihatin,"Kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan istrinya?"

"Kami saling mencintai. Jauh sebelum Sakura harus menjadi istri Naruto."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, Sasuke… dia sudah menjadi istri pria lain, meskipun dia mencintaimu. Bahkan istri seorang ketua mafia! Apa kata ayah jika ia tahu puteranya-"

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul meja dengan geram. Onyxnya menantang onyx kakaknya dengan dingin, menandakan betapa ia tidak ingin mendengar akhir dari kalimat tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli kata ayah. Aku tidak peduli kedudukanmu ataupun Sakura itu sendiri. Kami saling mencintai. Pahamilah itu," desis Sasuke

Itachi menatap adiknya yang tampak tidak mau dibantah. Ia terpaksa mengalah dan mengibaskan tangannya,"Baiklah. Kembali ke topik. Mengenai perburuan penjahat… kami membuat polisi pemburu yang bernama Akatsuki. Kau pasti tahu siapa saja mereka, bukan?"

Onyx Sasuke membulat,"Akatsuki? Gengmu dulu itu?!"

"Kelompok pahlawan," ralat Itachi tidak terima

"Aniki, apa kau gila? Kau benar-benar mau membuat Naruto masuk penjara!?"

Itachi tidak menjawabnya, ia melirik ke arah tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya dan mencari sesuatu disana satu persatu. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang dijadikan satu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat dokumen itu tersebut dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud kakaknya menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu padanya.

"Baca," perintah Itachi

"Apa itu?"

"Data Naruto," ujar Itachi

Sasuke melotot dan mengambil tumpukan di tangan Itachi dengan kasar dan membacanya. Ia membolak-balik halaman hingga menemukan satu halaman yang membuatnya tertarik kemudian membacanya.

Onyxnya membulat saat melihatnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu? Salah satu temanku di Akatsuki melihatnya memasuki hotel saat pesta berlangsung, membawa seorang wanita bersamanya. Kabarnya, wanita itu adalah-"

"Aniki," potong Sasuke. "Apa kau… bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang ini?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Maaf Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memperingatkan si bodoh itu," ujar Sasuke bersiap pergi

"Hey! Tunggu, Sasuke!" Itachi berdiri berusaha untuk menahan Sasuke, namun pria itu sudah melesat pergi dari ruangan

Itachi langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak sabaran. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya dengan mengambil pena dan membaca kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa sebelumnya mengetuk.

Seorang pria berambut jingga dengan piercing memenuhi wajahnya dan seorang wanita berwajah stoic masuk ke ruangan Itachi. Ia menghela nafas melihat keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Sambutan yang dingin sekali, Itachi. Kau tidak sopan sebagai seorang kepala polisi yang baru," ujar pria berambut jingga itu

Itachi memutar mata,"Baiklah. Kalian pasti membutuhkan sesuatu. Apa yang perlu kubantu?"

"Kami membutuhkan surat perintah," jawab wanita berambut ungu tersebut

"Ya. Zetsu mendapatkan informasi tentang perburuan kita. Cukup cepat, bukan?"

Itachi mengenal temannya yang bernama Zetsu, seorang informan sekaligus mata-mata yang paling hebat dan berpengalaman di Akatsuki. Ia tidak lagi meragukan kemampuan Zetsu untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Pein, siapa sasaran perburuan kalian saat ini?" tanya Itachi

Pria bernama Pein itu menyengir,"Hyuuga Neji. Zetsu mendapatkan informasi tentang pria itu ditemukan menemui orangtuanya."

Onyx Itachi membulat,"Menemui Orangtuanya? Bukankah dia menghilang-"

"Dia tidak menghilang," sahut wanita disebelah Pein. "Atau mungkin, sengaja menghilang karena sesuai informasi yang kami terima, pria itu datang dengan baik-baik saja."

"Dan sesuai yang Konan katakan, Hyuuga Neji secara resmi masuk ke dalam daftar perburuan karena dinyatakan bekerja dengan salah satu mafia terbesar," sahut Pein

Itachi menutup matanya. Ini yang membuat dia pusing. Jika sudah berkaitan dengan seorang mafia, bahkan kepala polisi sepertinya pun hanya bisa mengandalkan taktik gerilya untuk memasuki markas mereka jika tidak ingin membuat perang yang mengakibatkan masyarakat terkena dampaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi surat perintah yang kalian inginkan. Kapan kalian butuhkan?" tanya Itachi

"Secepatnya. Kalau bisa… "Konan menatap jam dinding. "Sore. Karena Zetsu mendapatkan informasi lain jika Hyuuga Neji akan keluar malam ini."

# # # # #

**Hinata POV**

"Bodoh! Apa kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa aku, Hah?! Apa kalian tidak mempunyai otak untuk berpikir?!"

Naruto berteriak di ponselnya yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Lee. Ia memarahi pria malang itu sejak tadi kami meninggalkan hotel dan kini berada di mobil menuju kantor pria tersebut. Entah apa niat pria itu membawaku serta.

"Tahan mereka disana! Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" ucap Naruto memutus sambungannya. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

Aku mendengus di sebelahnya. Pria di sebelahku ini benar-benar kasar dan tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Beruntung sekali Shikamaru bahkan Iruka-san mau bekerja untuknya. Melihat sifatnya, aku tidak akan heran jika Sakura tidak menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangku, menyeretku ke dalam pelukan yang membuatku langsung menoleh pada satu-satunya pria yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku," ujarku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku

Bukannya melepaskanku, Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada bahuku tanpa mengatakan apapun selain kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangku dengan erat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium harum parfum milik Naruto yang memabukkan.

Harumnya sangat menyegarkan sekaligus elegan. Aku menyukainya, membuatku merasa tenang dan-

Tidak! tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Naruto!" tegurku berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebentar saja… Hinata," gumamnya di leherku yang membuatku geli

Lavenderku melirik pada kursi depan yang diisi oleh Shikamaru yang sedang berfokus menyetir dan Iruka-san di sebelahnya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Memalukan sekali jika mereka mengetahui apa yang Naruto lakukan!

Dan lagi, apa yang membuat pria ini yakin aku akan membiarkannya setelah memperkosaku dan merendahkanku?

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" ujarku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan bergerak mundur. "Dan jangan menyentuhku!"

Naruto tampak tersinggung, namun tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Sesuatu seperti bubuk dalam plastik yang tidak kuketahui apa itu. Pria itu kemudian merobek plastik tersebut dan menghirup bubuk di dalamnya hingga habis.

Aku tahu apa itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lega. Ia menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya seolah berusaha untuk tidur.

"K-kau… bubuk itu… "

Aku memutus kalimatku, tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak mau ia mengamuk di dalam sini dan memperkosaku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan tanpa memperdulikan jika ada orang lain selain kami disini.

Safirnya terbuka satu, melirikku dengan senyuman. "Hm? Kenapa?"

Nada suaranya rendah dan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan tadi saat ia marah-marah berbicara dengan Lee di ponsel. Meskipun ia terlihat lebih baik daripada yang tadi, aku tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak akan meledak. Karena pria ini adalah bom waktu.

"Kau menghisap benda terlarang," bisikku tidak ingin Shikamaru dan Iruka-san mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyanya balik

"Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri!" balasku masih berbisik

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa,"Hehehe… lucu sekali kau begitu peduli pada nyawaku saat kau juga ingin membunuhku."

Aku memutar mata,"Jika kau mati karena benda itu, bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata yang membuatku semakin terlihat mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin memancing pria ini lebih jauh lagi dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dengan melihat pemandangan keluar.

Aku tidak peduli pada pria ini. Aku membencinya dan aku ingin membalas apa yang sudah ia perbuat padaku. Dia merampas segalanya dariku dan tunggulah, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Dia mengharapkan aku histeris seperti wanita lainnya yang ia perkosa? Jangan harap.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti, membuat lamunanku pun buyar dan melihat gedung yang berada di depan mobil. Iruka-san membuka pintuku sambil tersenyum yang membuatku merasa canggung.

"Err… terima kasih, Iruka-san. Aku bisa keluar sendiri," ujarku

"Tidak masalah, Hinata-sama."

Lavenderku menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri bersama Shikamaru kemudian memasuki gedung. Iruka-san menggantikan tugas Shikamaru mengemudikan mobil entah kemana dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

Mataku berputar. Gedung itu sama seperti gedung perkantoran lainnya, penuh dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di balik meja menggunakan komputer dan beberapa ada yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain.

Namun, saat Naruto lewat di depan mereka, semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung berdiri meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk menyambut Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Bos!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati mereka semua dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya. Aku memutar mata lagi saat melihatnya. Ini seperti berada di sebuah film mafia dengan dengan aku menjadi tahanan yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tunggu," Shikamaru menahanku saat mengikuti Naruto memasuki ruangan. "Sebaiknya kau disini saja."

Aku mengeryit,"Memangnya ada apa di dalam?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Merepotkan. Aku tidak mau kalau kau melihat Bos bekerja dan malah pingsan disana, membuatku harus mengangkatmu."

"Bekerja? Memangnya apa yang Naruto kerjakan sampai aku harus pingsan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk disana saja tanpa banyak bertanya?" balas Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah kursi

Menunggu? Jangan bercanda!

"Dengar, Bosmu sudah memperkosaku dan tubuhku rasanya ingin hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian kalian memberikanku pakaian mencolok seperti ini. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan pingsan menunggu kalian duduk disana?"

Shikamaru menatap lavenderku menantang seolah tidak mau kalah. Pria ini benar-benar cocok menjadi tangan kanan Naruto. Pikiran mereka sama dan sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda!

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja," ujarnya mengalah membukakan pintu

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya, tubuhku memang terasa sakit dimana-mana dan ingin hancur. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang pria itu kerjakan juga. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membuatku melarikan diri dari sisinya.

Dan yang pertama kali kudengar saat memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah suara tangisan.

"Tidaaaak! Kumohon, Naruto-san! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Seorang wanita memohon sambil menangis, menyembah-nyembah Naruto sambil memeluk anak kecil. Di belakangnya, ada seorang pria yang juga tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan wanita tersebut. Menangis sambil menyembah pada Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Sedangkan kalian sudah berani kabur dariku dengan barang serta uangku?!"

Oh, masalah lintah daratnya.

"Tidak! Kami tidak kabur, Naruto-san!" pria di belakangnya mengangkat kepala yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan lebam. "Percayalah pada kami!"

Apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan pada pria itu? Lihat matanya, sudah membengkak parah dan bibirnya sobek dengan darah bercucuran. Aku tidak menyangka sekejam ini mereka memperlakukan seorang manusia!

"Menyesal?" tanya Shikamaru

Aku melirik kesal,"Kalian benar-benar kejam."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Shikamaru malah mengangkat bahu. "Ini bisnis."

Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di balik meja kerja dan meletakkan kakinya di atasnya dengan pandangan dingin pada keluarga tersebut. Apa pria itu benar-benar tidak memiliki hati untuk mengampuni mereka?

"Dengar," Naruto mulai berbicara. "Pertama. Aku memberi kalian kesempatan bertahan hidup dengan menjual obatku. Kedua, kalian mendapatkan keutungan dari itu. Ketiga, kalian mengkhianatiku dengan membawa kabur keuntunganku dan semua modal bersama kalian. Menurut kalian, siapa yang melanggar?"

Obat? Obat apa maksud Naruto?

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Lee dan Sai berada di masing-masing sisi keluarga tersebut sambil mengawasi mereka, begitu pula dengan Kiba serta seekor anjing yang siap menerkam di sebelahnya sementara Iruka-san berada di belakang Naruto. Kalau aku berada di posisi mereka, aku pun akan merasa terintimidasi.

BRAK!

"JAWAB!"

Naruto memukul meja, membuat sekeluarga itu tersentak ketakutan. Aku masih memandangi mereka dengan prihatin. Mereka jelas keluarga yang tidak mampu dan terpaksa bekerja untuk Naruto demi mendapatkan kehidupan layak meski itu uang kotor. Dan aku juga yakin, mereka ingin melarikan diri dari pria itu.

Sama sepertiku. Dan sayangnya, mereka tertangkap.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak berniat untuk menjawab?" tanya Naruto kemudian melirik Lee. "Potong lidah mereka. Tidak ada gunanya mempunyai lidah kalau tidak digunakan."

Apa?

Lee mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pisau yang tersimpan dengan rapi di balik pinggangnya. Sekeluarga tersebut panik ketakutan melihat betapa serius perintah Naruto tersebut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, Naruto-san!"

"Kami akan menjawabmu! Kumohon, maafkan kami!"

Aku menutup mulut seraya airmataku mengalir. Aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi. Pemandangan yang menunjukkan betapa kejamnya Naruto, sang ketua mafia. Pantas saja dia bisa merasa tenang saat menyakitiku, memperkosaku.

Ia sudah melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu!

Lee mendekati wanita yang ketakutan tersebut, memeluk anaknya yang terlihat masih diam dalam pelukannya. Sai, yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri mendekat dan menahan tubuh wanita tersebut agar tidak melarikan diri.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya.

"HENTIKAN! APA KALIAN SEMUA GILA?!"

Lee berhenti, ia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya dia yang menatapku seperti itu. Semua penghuni ruangan tersebut sedang menatapku seperti Lee, termasuk Naruto yang tadinya hanya diam dengan ekspresi dingin dan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hinata-sama_?" desis Shikamaru menekankan namaku

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan menatap Naruto,"Hentikan ini! Apa kau tidak punya hati sampai-sampai mau memotong lidahnya?! Dia hanya membawa kabur uangmu dan sekarang sudah tertangkap, tidak perlu menghukumnya lebih dari ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan suasana pada ruangan tersebut semakin tegang dan Shikamaru semakin berdecak kesal disampingku. Ia pasti menyesal karena sudah mengijinkanku untuk masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan melihat semua ini.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat bingung karena ucapanku, Lee yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto.

"Bos?"

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Marah, sudah pasti. Safirnya kemudian bergerak melirik ke arah Lee. Dan jawaban yang dikeluarkannya membuatku tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee? Bukankah aku memerintahkanmu untuk memotong lidahnya?"

Lavenderku membulat karenanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, ia bahkan masih tetap pada tujuannya untuk membuat suami istri itu kehilangan lidah mereka. Inikah yang ia sebut dengan dunia mafia?

Dengan membuat oranglain menderita meski mereka sudah memohon pengampunan?

"Hentikan!" teriakku. "Hentikan ini semua! Kau-, kau memang gila dan tidak punya hati! Tapi tidakkah bisakah kau memaafkannya?! Apa kau tidak melihat dia masih memiliki anak yang masih kecil?"

"Hinata-sama!" tegur Shikamaru. "Kau akan membuat Bos marah."

Aku tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru dan masih menatap Naruto yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ia bermaksud mengujiku dan aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja darinya. Ia sudah merebut kehormatanku dan aku berjanji akan membuatnya menderita dengan merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Dan aku akan mulai dari menghentikannya melakukan tindakan kejam pada oranglain.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum,"Kau benar Hinata."

Seluruh ruangan terkejut mendengarnya. Termasuk aku dan Shikamaru yang tidak menyangka jika Naruto mengatakan jika ia setuju denganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, tidak setelah ia tersenyum dengan licik.

"Aku tidak akan memotong lidah mereka. Karena," Naruto memberi jeda. "Kau benar mereka masih memiliki anak yang kecil. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk menjual anak itu pada perlelangan ilegal milikku saja? Aku pasti mendapatkan untung dua kali lipat dari sana!"

Oh tidak.

Bibirku bergetar,"B-bukan itu maksudku… "

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, mendekati keluarga tersebut tanpa menghiraukanku lagi. Lee berjalan mundur, mengawasi dari belakang Naruto jika mereka berani berbuat macam-macam. Dan seperti yang Naruto lakukan padaku, ia berjongkok di depan mereka sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku menawarimu kesepakatan," ucapnya melirik anak yang masih dipeluk ibunya. "Aku akan mengambil anak itu dan membebaskan kalian dengan memberi modal hidup atau… "

Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia menawari mereka kesepakatan?

"Kalian memberikan lidah kalian sebagai ganti anak itu dan tetap bekerja untukku sampai mati? Yang mana yang kalian pilih?"

Ugh, keluarga manapun… orangtua manapun pasti memilih anaknya daripada-

"Kami akan menyerahkan anak kami!" teriak wanita tersebut bersamaan dengan suaminya. "Asalkan Naruto-san memberi kami kebebasan dan modal hidup… kami mohon!"

Wajahku memucat mendengarnya. Dan kulihat Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan padaku sebelum ia berdiri dan menjentikkan jari untuk menyuruh Lee dan Sai merebut anak yang dipelukan ibunya menangis karena harus terpisah dengan mereka.

Kakiku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku karena terlalu shock melihat apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin… orangtua mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa mengambil uang kalian pada Iruka," ujar Naruto

"Baik! Terima kasih, Naruto-san!" ucap pria tersebut dengan menangis

Lavenderku melirik pada anak mereka yang ternyata berjenis kelamin perempuan. Anak itu menangis, terisak dan berteriak memanggil orangtuanya namun tidak bisa menggapai keduanya karena Lee menahan anak itu untuk mendekati mereka.

Tanpa terasa kurasakan airmata mengalir di pipiku kembali. Mengingatkanku bagaimana diriku berada di posisi yang sama dengan anak itu. Melalui kesepakatan.

Tidak. Aku tidak sama dengan anak itu. Aku memilih untuk membalaskan dendamku dan orangtuaku tidak menjualku. Aku yang memilih jalan ini. Aku yang memilih untuk menghancurkan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yang memilih untuk berkorban atas segalanya. Untuk membalas pria keji itu.

"Hinata."

Aku mengangkat kepala, mendapati Naruto sudah berada di depanku sambil menatap dengan wajah tampan bagaikan iblis miliknya yang tersenyum padaku. Ia menarikku ke pelukannya, membisikkan kalimat dengan nada rendah yang membuatku semakin muak dengannya.

"Pelajaran pertama dunia nyata. Semua manusia itu mementingkan dirinya sendiri."

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Haiii minna!**

**Maaf lama update padahal janjinya diusahain seminggu sekali, ini dikarenakan Risa sempat sakit dan drop sampai harus istirahat total. Jujur, ini sebagian diketik oleh Goryukanda. Thanks to him! Dan juga**** thanks banget buat kalian dengan review yang mendukung fic ini! Ngga nyangka bakalan banyak yang nungguinnya :3**

**Dan maaf karena tidak membalas review kalian, Risa janji review kalian akan dibalas di chap depan kalau kalian bertanya hal yang sama. Gomene...**


	7. Penyerbuan

**Guest : Risa coba buat Hina terlihat kuat tapi masih memikirkan sisi psikologis yg ekstrim karna perlakuan Naru :3 alasan Neji masih agak lamaan nih hehe**

**Ore no hana : Ini juga panjang loh hoho romancenya jangan terlalu berharap banget ya, soalnya agak lambat :D thanks buat semangatnya yaa hehe maaf juga karna lama update**

**Geminisayank sayank : Makasii *kisshug* Hina sikapnya agak labil nih, kadang berani kadang takut juga ama Naru hehe Akatsuki bukan mafia, tapi anggota kepolisian khusus gitu :D Iya Neji dan Tenten gabung ama mafia dan Itachi kepala kepolisian yg baru. Iya, risa emang rencana naru duluan yg suka kok **

**Mell hinaga kuran : Ayo tebakkk**

**Namikaze anwar : Hmm… maunya yg mana? :3**

**Indigorasengan23 : Iya, disini ada pertarungan nih moga ngga mengecewakan ya hehe Hina masih dalam masa penyangkalan di chap ini**

**Lala : Iyaa makasih doanya *kisshug* Duh, maaf lagi nih kalo soal itu risa harus mau gamau bikin Hina sedikit tersiksa batin maupun fisik sedikit lagi yaa**

**Mitosenju : Disini juga masih kejam loh haha ehm, pertanyaannya mohon diulangi lagi?**

**Hanachan l : Iya, justru ngga pantas itu risa mau lihat apa bisa Naru jadi pribadi yg berbeda *ditabok* **

**Kensuchan : Iya, risa juga setuju! Hehe makasih doanyaaaa *kisshug***

**Anna fitry : Naru yg hangat di canon, disini harus berbeda dong hehe**

**Saus kacang : Beneran dijual kok anaknya :D**

**Dksfgxo : Wah, prediksi kmu sedikit melenceng haha Aw, risa juga pengennya gitu tuh tapi kita lihat bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya ya hoho**

**Sakura uchiha stivani : Iya dong, mereka ga boleh dipisahin :3 tetott salah semua! Silahkan tebak lagi hehehe**

**Kkk : Waow banyak banget reviewnya! Hehehe iya risa kemarin drop lagi tapi uda sembuh berkat doa kalian :D Risa belum tahu ampe berapa chap karna sepertinya bakalan lebih dari sepuluh. Jangan bosan ya buat baca hehe**

**Naruhinalalala : Makasih doa dan sarannya biar cepet sembuh *kisshug* risa sakit demam muntah-muntah nihh. Risa usahain buat ga mikirin, tapi goryukanda cerewet semangatinnya bilang readers pada nungguin tiap hari coba haha**

**Naragirlz : Thanks udah bacaaa *pelukpeluk* silahkan menebak-nebak dengan membaca setiap chap. Ehm, soal anak kecil itu cuman figuran aja untuk membuat Hina benar-benar membenci Naru gitu hehe**

**Hqhqhq : Makaciii doanyaaa!**

**Miskiyatuleviana : Mungkin diantara keduanya ya haha itu akan terungkap semuanya nanti, alurnya agak lambat sih hehe gomen**

**Esya27bc : Disini perburuannya dimulai**

**Deka288 : Haha ga nyangka ada yg lucu di bagian situ loh :D**

**Ares : Iya, fokus pada Naruhina :3**

**Yasuna katakushi : Tolong beri risa saran bagaimana membuatnya hebohhh haha karna Naru mau ngga mau terbiasa kasar karna pekerjaan**

**Ayurifanda15 : Iya, ngga bisa berhenti karena keadaan. Hmm, mereka bukan dijodohkan kok hehe**

**Hikarichan93 : Ho'oh, kemana aja baru nongol *ditabok* silahkan lebih greget lagi :3**

**Trilili : Makaasiiii makasiiiiii *kisshug* Hina mengakui kok, tapi dalam hati haha**

**Krisan : Aw, makasii udah cinta pada fic saya *peyukpeyuk* scene after morningnya disesuain dengan keadaan hehe. Ehm, iya sebenarnya itu disesuaikan dengan selera mereka haha Samaaa! Risa juga bayanginnya naru cool banget andai saja bilang gitu beneran! :D**

**Sparyurindi : Thankkkssss! Pengedar dan pemakai si Naru tuh. Iya, fic ini pasti happyending kok! Soal hamil, mungkin sedikit belakangan yaa hehe **

**Amexki chan : Iya, rasanya tuh ada tapi tersembunyi di balik penyangkalan dan sebuah ego yang besaaarrrrr! Gomen updatenya lama…**

**Mintje : Hoho moga di chap ini semakin penasaran! makasii doanyaaa hehe**

**Durarawr : Iya nih sakit, tapi udah sembuh berkat doa kalian semua! :D**

**Anita indah777 : Adegan romancenya sabar yaaa**

**Sucihime-chan : Iya kemarin sempet drop lagi, tapi sekarang udah sehat! Hah dikit? Padahal tiap chap risa udah buat wordnya bertambah lohhh :D iya, akatsuki ada disini dan di pihak yg benar! Diusahain nih si Hina dibuat cuek, tapi agak susah karna dasarnya Hina tuh pengertian…**

**The black water : Lesson 2 on the way!**

**Putert uzumaki : Duh, untuk Naru yg sekarang mungkin ngga akan peduli sekalipun Hina hamil… jadi ditunda dulu scene hamilnya yahh**

**Guest : Sedikit bocoran nih, Naru ga paksa Saku kok karena Saku memiliki sifat keras beda dengan Hina. Iya, ada sedikit flashbac kok nantinya buat hubungan mereka. Perkelahiannya masih ditunggu di next chap :D thanks buat doanya hihi**

**Misty chan : Diam-diam maso nya loh hoho Perlahan-lahan Naru bakalan berhenti dan berganti ke Hina haha cinta masih belum, tapi udah ada tunasnya tuh**

**Miki : Aw welcome back to fanfiction world again! Asik dibilang rameee**

**Angkerss a lauch : Hina sudah sedikit-sedikit berani melawan lohh**

**Volturys : Musuh Naru banyak, ada Neji, Bosnya dan akatsuki hehe**

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Yey Naru dibilang kerena! Pertanyaannya apa ya? Tolong diulangin dong hehe Dipeluk goryukanda aja mau ngga? *ditabok* hehehe makasii doa dan dukungannyaaa!**

**Naatsumi : Makasiiii **

**Percy ghazi17 : Thanks buat doanya! Gomen malah lama update…**

**Mencium petir : Makasiih jel! Part terakhir hasil berantem ama kanda tuh hehe Hina nya masih labil, kadang kuat kadang lemah…**

**Virgo shaka mia : Naru akan sadar cepat atau lambat kok hehe**

**Fumiko yamazaki : Haha makasiii! Susah sih buat bikin karakter Naru, tapi okelah kalo ada yg udah suka kayak gitu haha**

**Riya-hime : Hina tuh masih labil, kadang berani kadang takut ama Naru :D makasih loh doanya hehe maaf telat update…**

**Maya ajjah14 : Sabar ya, masa lalu naru akan terungkap kok. Tunas cinta mereka belum mekar :D **

**Haruka : Harus! Akhirnya ada yg mengerti Naru dan Risa *eh***

**Wisma ryuzaki : Aaaak akhirnya 400 juga! udah kita tungguin loh :D iya nih, lama update jadinya maaf yaa **

**Cloverleaf as ifanaru : Thanks udah baca dan review fic ini! iya, setelah dihitung-hitung fic ini akan selesai paling banyak lima belas chapter. Moga ga bosan ya hehe tapi risa seneng ada yg mengerti perjalanan kisah naru disini**

**Uchiha izumi : Silahkan baca kembali komik naru jika anda kangen naru yg seperti itu hahaha cintanya masih berbentuk tunas nih :D gomene lama update..**

**Ochibi4me : Aannnnndddd, this is the new chapter! Thanks for waiting :3**

**.**

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Pernyerbuan**

**# # # # #**

"Minum."

Shikamaru menyerahkan segelas air pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan membuang muka padanya. Sedaritadi, wanita milik ketuanya itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara bahkan pada Iruka sekalipun yang Hinata anggap sebagai pria paling baik di kelompok Naruto.

Menghela nafas, Shikamaru berjalan menuju mejanya dan memilih untuk meminum sendiri minuman yang ditolak oleh Hinata. Ia duduk di mejanya yang bersebrangan dengan Hinata, memperhatikan wanita keras kepala di depannya itu.

Hinata terpaksa ia bawa ke ruangannya untuk menenangkan diri setelah kejadian di ruangan Naruto tadi. Setelah drama anak yang dijual oleh orangtuanya dan Naruto yang mendekati Hinata, wanita itu mengamuk dengan berusaha untuk melukai pria yang seharusnya ia takuti.

Shikamaru dan iruka terpaksa menyeret Hinata yang terus memberontak, mengatakan untuk melepaskan anak tersebut ke ruangan Shikamaru. Tempat yang paling aman dan strategis karena dekat dengan ruangan Naruto sekaligus tempat tertutup.

"Berhenti melihatku," tegur Hinata

"Aku mengawasimu," ralat Shikamaru

Lavender Hinata melirik bawahan pria yang ia benci tersebut,"Anak itu… bagaimana nasib anak itu sekarang?"

Alis Shikamaru mengerut. Sudah satu jam wanita milik Naruto itu diam di depannya, menolak untuk bersuara dan kini ia masih mempertanyakan nasib anak yang bahkan namanya saja ia tidak kenali?

"Merepotkan. Tentu saja segera dijual,"jawab Shikamaru sekenanya

"Apa hanya itu… jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan anak itu?"

Shikamaru berdecak,"Berhenti mencemaskan oranglain. Cemaskan saja dirimu yang hampir menyerang Bos tadi."

Hinata melengos,"Bukan hampir. Aku memang berencana untuk menamparnya tadi kalau kalian tidak mengangguku."

"Dan kenapa kau lakukan itu?" sahut Shikamaru

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati, bukan?"

"Dengar, Nona. Kau tidak akan selamat di dunia ini jika kau mempunyai hati dan pikiran yang naif seperti itu. Seperti tadi, kau menduga jika orangtua anak itu akan mengorbankan lidahnya untuk keselamatan anak mereka, bukan?"

Kedua tangan Hinata saling meremas, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak diketahui Shikamaru karena apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar.

"Dan kenyataannya," Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Mereka memilih untuk menjual anak mereka demi keselamatan mereka sendiri. Bagi mereka, anak bisa digantikan. Bisa dibuat lagi. Tapi lidah, tidak akan bisa pernah tumbuh atau dibuat."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru segalanya adalah benar. Mungkin ia memang naif untuk menebak apa yang seharusnya orangtua anak itu lakukan atau ia memang telah teracuni dengan segala kepalsuan dunia?

"Kalau kau mengerti itu, jangan coba-coba untuk mencampuri urusan Bos lagi seperti tadi. Itu pekerjaan kami untuk membereskan masalah organisasi."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Hinata

"Apa?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"Aku tidak mengerti kalian. Memang benar, tidak semuanya di dunia ini baik dan ada pula yang naif sepertiku hingga tidak bisa selamat di dunia kalian. Tapi, itu terjadi karena kita tidak saling memahami."

Mata hitam Shikamaru mengawasi Hinata kemudian tersenyum mengejek,"Memahami?"

"Memahami bagaimana dunia ini sebenarnya. Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan kalian berhenti membuat orang lain menderita dan menolong mereka?"

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Shikamaru pecah, membuat Hinata tersinggung karena ucapannya diejek oleh pria yang baru saja ia kuliahi. Hinata langsung membuang muka kesal, merasa bodoh mengatakan pendapatnya pada pria seperti Shikamaru.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali," Shikamaru menahan tawanya. "Nona, mungkin kau tertukar apa itu mafia dengan aksi sosial?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan itu di depan Bos, aku yakin dia pasti tertawa keras mendengarnya."

Hinata mendengus,"Tidak akan. Cukup melihat reaksimu saja sudah membuatku kesal."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," sahut Shikamaru masih berusaha menahan tawa

"Jadi, kalian masih tidak akan melepaskan anak itu?"

Shikamaru memutar mata,"Merepotkan. Kenapa kau berpikir kami mau rugi puluhan juta yen jika bisa mendapatkan dua kali lipat dengan menjual anak itu?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kalian benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati."

"Kalian? Termasuk kakakmu yang brengsek itu?"

Lavender Hinata membulat,"Neji-nii tidak seperti kalian! D-dia pria yang baik dan lembut, jangan samakan dia dengan kalian!"

"Tapi kakak kesayanganmu yang baik dan lembut itu menjadi tangan kanan seorang mafia. Sama sepertiku."

"Tidak! Neji-nii pasti punya alasan atau… atau dia dijebak," ujar Hinata keras kepala

Shikamaru berdiri sambil tersenyum sinis,"Kalau begitu kau belum mengenal kakakmu yang sebenarnya."

.

Naruto mengecek kertas-kertas di depannya dengan alis mengerut. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini ia menyadari pemasukan mereka tidak sebesar biasanya dan ia juga sudah mengurus orang-orang yang bermain di belakangnya, tapi tetap saja pemasukannya masih tidak melambung tinggi seperti biasanya.

Dan saat itu ia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya yang dibuka dengan kasar, menampilkan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali dan sejujurnya, sedang tidak ingin ia lihat untuk saat ini. Tapi menilai dari keadaannya yang terlihat terburu-buru seakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanyanya melipat kedua tangan

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan melirik kanan kiri. Ada Iruka, Lee dan Sai di ruangan tersebut yang bekerja untuk Naruto. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dengan Bos kalian ini?" tanyanya berusaha untuk sopan

Ketiganya langsung menoleh pada Naruto, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan di ruangan Naruto tersebut. Namun, pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

Naruto mengeryit,"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing kemeja teratas,"Akan ada polisi pemburu bernama Akatsuki yang mengejarmu dan kau sudah masuk ke dalam daftar perburuan mereka."

Naruto menghela nafas lega,"Oh. Hanya itu ternyata."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa kau sadar posisimu disini? Kalau kau salah melangkah, kau akan masuk ke penjara. Dan hukumannya, kemungkinan adalah seumur hidup atau hukuman mati!"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi bos mafia jika takut dengan penjara dan hukuman mati. Lagipula, aku bisa bebas kapanpun aku mau jika punya sahabat seorang pengacara sepertimu."

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sasuke

Dahi Naruto mengerut,"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa?"

Sasuke membuang muka,"Naruto, Akatsuki… mereka absolut. Siapapun yang sudah berada di daftar perburuan mereka, pasti akan mereka dapatkan. Dan sialnya, pemerintah sudah mengijinkan Akatsuki untuk langsung menjadi hakim mereka yang masuk ke dalam daftar."

"Maksudmu, merekalah yang menentukan bersalah atau tidaknya orang yang masuk daftar?"

"Orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar sudah jelas bersalah, Naruto. Mereka bukanlah polisi biasa, mereka polisi sekaligus hakim penjahat kelas kakap. Dan mereka mempunyai kekuasaan untuk menjatuhkan masa penahanan pada orang yang masuk daftar buron. Atau jika kau menolak untuk ditahan secara baik-baik, kau akan dihakimi di tempat. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

BRAK!

Naruto memukul meja. Safirnya terlihat membara karena amarah dan rahangnya mengeras dengan urat terlihat disekeliling lehernya. Sasuke sudah memprediksi reaksi ini dari Naruto sejak awal jika pria itu tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, duduk pada salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut dan menunggu untuk Naruto menurunkan emosinya. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan pria itu sampai keadaannya stabil. Berbicara dengan bos mafia yang sedang marah sama saja memancing keributan tidak penting.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Sasuke setelah lima menit kemudian

Naruto mengangguk,"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Teme. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti… tidak sampai aku mendapatkan si brengsek itu."

"Siapa? Hyuuga Neji?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Bosnya? Hah, dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Neji disampingnya."

Onyx Sasuke melirik Naruto,"Omong-omong mengenai Hyuuga, tentang adiknya yang kau bawa itu… dimana dia?"

"Bersama Shikamaru. Dia hampir menyerangku tadi karena aku menyelsaikan masalah dan… yah, begitulah. Ada apa kau menanyainya?"

"Aku sudah membaca datamu yang dibawa oleh Akatsuki pada Aniki. Di dalam sana, mereka menyebutkan jika kau menculik Hinata dan mereka memperhitungkan cepat atau lambat, Hyuuga Neji sebagai kakaknya akan tahu tentang hal itu."

Naruto memutar safirnya,"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Kalau mereka tahu Hyuuga Neji, berarti si brengsek itu juga sudah masuk daftar yang sama denganku, Bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Aku hanya membaca data tentangmu tadi. Jadi, apa yang akan kau perbuat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan. Berhenti di tengah jalan bukanlah sifatnya," sahut Naruto santai

Onyx Sasuke membulat,"Seriuslah sedikit, Naruto! Kau mungkin tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu jika kau sudah membalaskan dendammu, tapi banyak orang yang akan kehilanganmu jika kau masuk ke penjara!"

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tantang Naruto." Di dunia ini, aku tidak bisa mempercayai satu orangpun. Jangan tersinggung, kau juga termasuk. Karena kau mengincar istriku."

"Jangan konyol. Kau tahu aku dan Sakura sudah saling mencintai sejak lama," sahut Sasuke

"Dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi istriku, berhentilah saling mencintai. Banyak wanita di dunia ini, Teme. Atau kau mau kuperkenalkan wanita lain padamu? Aku bisa mencarinya dengan mudah jika kau mau."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya,"Kalau begitu kenapa kau yang sudah memiliki Sakura sebagai istri terus meniduri wanita lain? Seperti adik dari Hyuuga Neji itu, misalnya."

Naruto memicingkan matanya,"Karena istriku tidur dengan pria lain selain suaminya. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak termasuk hitungan."

"Seperti kau sudah tidur dengan Sakura saja," ejek Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto naik darah dan mengeluarkan pistolnya yang tadinya tersimpan di bawah meja, menodongkannya pada sang sahabat sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau tantang, hah? Sasuke teme?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang menodongkan pistol padanya, tampak sama sekali tidak ragu-ragu untuk menembaknya tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. Meskipun mereka bersahabat, sudah menjadi peraturan tidak terlihat untuk keduanya jika harus saling membunuh demi mempertahankan apa yang diperlukan.

"Kau mau menembakku? Silahkan saja," tantang Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi ingat. Jika aku mati, Sakura tidak akan pernah tinggal diam. Apa kau sanggup membuat Sakura membencimu?"

Membuat Sakura membencinya?

Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan dalam hidupnya adalah membuat Sakura membencinya. Mungkin ia selalu membuat wanita itu kesal dan jengkel padanya selama ini dengan perlakuan posesif, tapi tidak pernah ia membayangkan Sakura akan membencinya.

Naruto memaki pelan, memutuskan untuk menurunkan pistolnya dan kembali menyimpannya ke bawah meja kemudian memutar kursinya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat.

"Pergilah, Teme. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sementara ini," kata Naruto pelan

Sasuke memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan sedih. Ia tahu sebesar apa Naruto mencintai Sakura, mungkin hampir sebesar hatinya untuk wanita berambut merah tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Sakura pada Naruto, untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup, ia merasa harus egois dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau hati-hati," ujar Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto memutar kursinya dan menatap pada tempat dimana Sasuke duduk tadi. Sebagai seorang pria, ia memiliki harga diri yang menuntut sebuah pembalasan dari Hyuuga Neji. Dan sebagai seorang Bos mafia, ia ingin menghancurkan pria itu meski tubuhnya sendiri harus hancur.

Namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, resiko dari semua pembalasan itu adalah hukuman penjara seumur hidup atau hukuman mati.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, menutup safirnya dengan lelah. Jika dirinya mati, Sakura pasti akan senang karena bisa kembali ke pelukan sang kekasih, Sasuke. Bahkan anggotanya sekalipun termasuk tangan kanannya, pasti akan merasa bahagia untuk memperebutkan kedudukannya.

Tidak ada yang akan benar-benar merasa kehilangannya, membuat Naruto frustasi.

Ia membuka safirnya dan mengecek kantongnya, mencari-cari benda yang seharusnya sudah ia gunakan tadi untuk membuat dirinya tenang pada saat menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari benda tersebut. Ia teringat hal lain.

Senyuman Naruto melebar,"Kenapa aku harus menggunakannya jika ada yang lebih membuatku merasa ketagihan."

.

Hinata dan Shikamaru terkejut saat Naruto membuka pintu ruangan. Keduanya langsung menatap pria berambut pirang itu saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Disini kau rupanya. Ikut aku," ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangan

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata curiga

"Untuk menuntaskan sesuatu."

"S-sesuatu apa?"

Naruto berdecak, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan langsung menarik wanitanya itu begitu saja dari ruangan Shikamaru. Ia menyeret Hinata menuju sebuah tempat umum yang tidak pernah Hinata perkirakan sebelumnya selama ini.

Toilet.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Hinata menahan langkahnya. "K-kenapa kau membawaku ke toilet?!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan melemparkan Hinata ke dalam toilet untuk pria dan wanita tersebut sebelum menutup pintunya dan menggantungkan sebuah peringatan toilet sedang dibersihkan di gagangnya.

Hinata yang menyadari maksud dari Naruto membawanya ke tempat sempit tersebut langsung berusaha untuk melarikan diri dengan membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah dikunci oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

"Tidak secepat itu," kata Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang

"Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata mendorong Naruto, namun dekat tempat yang cukup sempit hal itu hanya sia-sia karena Naruto dengan mudah kembali menangkap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan cepat mencium bibirnya menghiraukan Hinata yang meronta.

"Tidaaak!" Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan mengalihkan kepalanya. "Hentikan ini, Naruto-, mmph!"

Seakan tidak mampu menahan hasrat dalam dirinya, Naruto kembali mencicipi bibir merah Hinata yang masih bengkak karena perbuatannya semalam. Bahkan tangan Naruto sama sekali tidak tingga diam, keduanya berusaha untuk masuk lewat celan tanktop wanitanya tersebut.

"Mmhh-, Hentikan ini Naruto!"

Hinata kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendorong pria itu hingga menabrak dinding toilet yang membuat Hinata langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memberinya waktu untuk bernafas.

Lavendernya memperhatikan Naruto dengan waspada, berharap dorongannya membuat pria itu sadar dimana mereka berada.

"I-ini toilet… apa kau kehilangan akalmu?!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras kembali dilayangkan oleh Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam dan merosot hingga ke lantai. Tubuhnya kembali mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Naruto memperlakukannya semalam.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata, mengangkat dagu wanitanya itu. "Sebenarnya aku mau menikmatimu dengan cara lembut. Tapi sepertinya kau memang suka cara kasar ya, Hinata?"

"K-kau sakit… seharusnya kau periksa ke dokter jiwa!"

BUG!

Naruto memukul tembok di samping kepala Hinata, membuat wanitanya tersebut langsung membeku di tempat. Lavendernya bertemu dalam satu garis lurus dengan warna mata yang ia takuti, safir Naruto yang menyala-nyala dengan kemarahan.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti apa makna dari wanita simpanan bos mafia," bisik Naruto dengan nada rendah berbahaya. "Aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan… sampai kau mengerti."

Hinata membuang muka,"A-aku tidak menginginkan ini… "

"Sshh… jangan bergerak." Naruto membuka mantel Hinata secara perlahan. "Kalau kau tidak menurut, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dengan keadaanku ini."

Mantel berwarna cokelat yang dikenakan Hinata adalah satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pakaian minim pilihan Shikamaru-Iruka. Ia berusaha menutupi dadanya yang besar dan bagian tubuhnya yang dipenuhi tanda kemerahan dari Naruto.

Kini, semua itu terekspos sempurna di depan Naruto dan membuat Hinata merasa malu dengan keadaannya yang tidak berdaya. Wajahnya memerah karena merasakan tatapan lapar Naruto pada tubuhnya, seakan tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya.

Apa yang ditakuti oleh Hinata akhirnya terjadi. Beberapa kali Naruto memperkosanya di dalam toilet umum tersebut, menyakiti dirinya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan permainan kasar Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya berteriak hingga memberontak.

Tetapi, berapa kali pun ia lakukan hal itu, Naruto terus menampar dirinya di wajah hingga Hinata bisa merasakan mulutnya terluka dan mengalirkan darah. Hal itu terus terjadi berulang kali di dalam toilet, hingga Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hey… Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanitanya tersebut yang sudah tidak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Safir Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah tidak secantik tadi karena memar yang diakibatkannya, belum lagi darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir wanitanya tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan… " gumam Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Maaf… ini karena tubuhmu dan harummu membuatku gila… Hinata."

Tok tok tok

Pintu toilet diketuk seseorang yang seharusnya sudah membaca peringatan pada pintu yang dipasang oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Bos," panggil seseorang dari balik pintu

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya,"Shikamaru?"

"Ya. Kantor sebentar lagi mau tutup," ujar Shikamaru dari balik pintu. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau bersiap-siap," ujar Naruto berdiri

Naruto memakaikan kembali pakaian Hinata yang sudah berantakan, termasuk mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat, tanda kemerahan darinya dan airmata. Setelahnya, ia membuka pintu sambil membawa Hinata pada kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru memperhatikan hal itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Selama ia bekerja untuk Naruto, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Bosnya itu menggendong wanita dalam pelukannya. Istri Naruto, Sakura sekalipun tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang Bos, apalagi seorang wanita simpanan?

"Sudah berapa lama aku disana?"

Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya,"Hampir dua jam."

"Oh. Dimana Iruka?" tanya Naruto

"Mempersiapkan mobil, Bos."

Naruto mengangguk,"Kita kembali ke mansion. Aku lelah."

# # # # #

Neji memandang pistol di tangannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Jujur saja, ia merasa cukup gugup untuk bertemu dengan Hinata nanti saat menyerang mansion Naruto. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah meninggalkan adik kesayangannya itu untuk bergabung dengan organisasi mafia dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar hingga menyeretnya dalam situasi sekarang ini.

Ia tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan Hinata dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, tapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan adiknya dari tangan Naruto, orang yang ia sadari mengincar kepalanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Neji mengecek peluru pada pistol miliknya yang masih utuh. Ia takut, jika tanpa sadar peluru itu sudah ia habiskan tanpa ia ketahui seperti sebelumnya jika berada di tangannya.

"Neji."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Neji mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memang sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang tidak terlalu mencolok menuju mansion Naruto. Dan disebelahnya, seorang wanita bercepol dua memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak. Maaf, aku melamun."

Wanita itu menggeleng,"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan bingung saat ini karena akan bertemu dengan adikmu."

Neji tersenyum pahit mendengarnya,"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika ia bertanya nanti setelah kami bertemu. Apa ia akan membenciku jika tahu aku juga seorang mafia, Tenten?"

Tenten, nama wanita bercepol itu menatap sedih pria disampingnya. "Aku yakin ia akan memakluminya. Bagaimanapun kau adalah kakaknya."

"Kuharap begitu," ujar Neji. "Hinata seorang gadis yang lembut dan baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia dirusak oleh Naruto… tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria itu jika berani melakukannya!"

Kedua tangan Neji mengenggam pistol di tangannya dengan erat, seolah bersiap untuk menembak meski orang yang dibicarakan tidak berada di depan matanya. Tenten langsung menyentuh tangan Neji untuk menenangkannya, membuat Neji kembali tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Menghela nafas, Neji menyimpan pistolnya pada sarung di dadanya. "Maaf… Tenten. Kau tahu aku selalu lepas kendali jika sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata."

"Aku mengerti," kata Tenten lembut

"Daridulu aku ingin bertanya… kenapa kau masuk menjadi seorang mafia?" tanya Neji

Tenten menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Neji mengeryit,"Kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, kau tahu kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Aku tahu kau pria yang bisa dipercaya… tapi, untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Baiklah. Maaf aku memaksa," ucap Neji tidak enak hati

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah-"

Tenten memutuskan kalimatnya saat ia melihat ke arah kaca spion dari kaca jendela mobil. Ada sebuah mobil yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari mobil mereka, seakan-akan berusaha untuk membaur dengan menjaga jarak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji

"Kita diikuti," bisiknya waspada membuat Neji menoleh ke belakang

"Yang mana?"

Tenten menyipitkan matanya,"Mobil berwarna hitam berukuran sedang dengan jarak dua mobil dari kita. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah melihatnya terus sejak setengah jalan tadi."

Neji mengangguk, mengeluarkan senapan yang disembunyikan di mobil. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurusnya-"

"Tidak," Tenten memotong. "Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita. Biarkan dua mobil anggota kita yang mengecoh mereka."

Lavender Neji melihat ke arah dimana ciri-ciri mobil yang disebutkan Tenten. Memang benar kata wanita itu, mobil itu sudah sejak tadi berada di belakang mereka seakan benar-benar mengikuti mereka dengan menjaga jarak. Ia tidak menyadarinya karena pikirannya sibuk dengan reaksi dari pertemuannya dengan Hinata nanti.

Namun seperti kata Tenten, ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Bos mereka. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan pria penguasa itu kali ini. Mungkin menyakitkan untuknya harus membawa adiknya kepada pria tersebut, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Tenten, laporkan pada dua mobil di depan kita untuk mengecoh mereka dengan membiarkan kita berjalan dahulu," ujar Neji kembali menyimpan senapan angin di bawah jok mobil

Tenten mengangguk, langsung memberitahu pada dua mobil yang penuh dengan anggota mereka. Seperti perintah Neji, agar mereka tidak tampil mencolok dan untuk mejaga prioritas mereka, hanya tiga mobil yang diperlukan untuk membawa Hinata kembali.

Dan jika mereka beruntung, apabila Neji bertemu dengan Naruto di mansion tersebut, ia bisa membunuhnya. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu tidak berjalan dengan mulus mengingat sebuah mobil yang mengikuti dan mengharuskan mengorbankan dua mobil anggota mereka.

"Sial. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?!" gumam Neji

Tenten masih memperhatikan mobil yang mengikuti mereka dari spion. "Jangan-jangan… Naruto sudah mengetahui rencana kita dan mengikuti untuk membuat kacau rencana?"

"Tidak," bantah Neji yakin. "Jika itu adalah mobil Naruto, mereka pasti sudah mendekati kita dan menembak tanpa pandang bulu."

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Tenten bingung

Neji tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dan masih memfokuskan pandangan pada kecepatan mobil mereka yang berusaha untuk menyelinap diantara dua mobil anggota untuk mengecoh mobil yang hanya berada di beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu, sekalipun kepolisian jika mobil yang mengikuti mereka adalah mobil milik Akatsuki pribadi. Untuk meningkatkan keberhasilan kerjasama Akatsuki, mereka hampir tidak pernah memakai orang lain untuk mengejar target.

Seperti sekarang, di mobil tersebut ada Pein yang sedang berfokus untuk menyetir dan dua partner lainnya yang bertugas untuk membantunya.

"Hey, Pein."

"Hm?" sahut Pein

"Sepertinya Hyuuga Neji bermaksud untuk mengecoh kita," ujar pria yang duduk disamping Pein dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya

Pein mengangkat alis,"Sepertinya begitu. Sasori, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sasori, pria disamping Pein mengangguk setuju. "Kita harus menandai mobil Hyuuga Neji agar tidak tertukar dengan mobil bawahannya."

"Oke, Deidara. Itu tugasmu," ujar Pein memutar setirnya

"Akhirnya!" sahut pria di belakang Pein dan Sasori. "Aku bersiap untuk menembak mereka sekarang. Buka kacanya!"

Pein membuka kaca dan Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan mengarahkannya pada mobil Neji yang tidak lagi terlalu jauh seperti tadi. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan Deidara lakukan, mobil tersebut menghindar dengan menyelip diantara mobil berwarna hitam dengan jenis yang sama.

"Deidara. Jangan sampai kehilangan mereka karena kau salah memasukkan peluru bom dengan pelacak," Sasori menyarankan

"Aku tahu!" ucap Deidara masih berfokus pada senapannya. "Pein! Geser sedikit ke kanan dan aku akan mendapatkannya!"

Pein langsung menuruti perintah Deidara dan memutar setirnya ke arah kanan sesuai permintaan dan bamper mobil Neji langsung terlihat oleh mata Deidara. Dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, Deidara menarik pelatuk senapan tersebut.

BAM!

Dan sebuah pelacak yang ditembakkan oleh Deidara menempel pada mobil milik Neji.

"Bingo! Kita mendapatkannya!" seru Deidara

Sasori langsung menoleh pada Laptopnya,"Bagus, Dei! Sekarang kita tidak bisa terkecoh olehnya lagi!"

Kontras dengan suasana pada mobil Pein, Neji merasakan panik saat mobilnya bersuara keras seolah sesuatu menabrak dari belakang namun tidak terlihat apapun.

"Suara apa itu?!" tanya Tenten

"Sial. Tenten, siapkan senjatamu dan katakan pada dua mobil lainnya untuk menyerang mobil siapapun yang mengikuti kita itu!" perintah Neji

Tenten mengeryit,"Tapi Neji, kalau kita lakukan itu-"

"Aku tidak peduli kita sedang di jalan atau tidak. Yang kutahu, kita harus menuntaskan misi ini dengan menyingkirkan pengganggu atau Bos akan memenggal kepala kita!" potong Neji

"B-baik!" sahut Tenten melaksanakan perintah Neji

Pein bersiul saat melihat dua mobil di depannya membuka kaca jendela dan memunculkan tiga orang pria dari masing-masing jendela per mobil.

"Deidara. Selesaikan tugasmu," ujar Pein. "Ada banyak mangsa mengincar kita."

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Pein, Deidara mendesah kesal sambil mempersiapkan senapannya yang ia isi ulang peluru sebelum membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan setengah dari tubuhnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan demi tembakan melayang ke jalanan dari dua buah mobil milik anggota Neji yang diarahkan pada mobil Pein, namun dengan keahlian mengendarai mobil yang dimiliki seorang anggota kepolisian dengan pangkat khusus sepertinya, menghindari peluru adalah hal yang mudah setelah latihan bertahun-tahun.

Deidara sendiri, yang masih berusaha untuk mengarahkan senapannya pada anggota Neji belum berhasil menembak karena mobil yang terus bergerak untuk menghindari peluru. Bahkan, ada salah satu peluru yang hampir mengenainya.

"Hey, Pein! Bisakah kau berhenti menghindar sejenak agar aku bisa menembak mereka!" gerutu Deidara. "Dan kalau kau perlu tahu, aku hampir kena peluru tadi!"

Sasori menghela nafas,"Pein sedang fokus menghindari peluru, Dei. Aku mengawasi mobil Hyuuga Neji dan kau bertugas menembak mereka. Kita memiliki resiko masing-masing dan berhentilah mengeluh."

Deidara berdecak dan kembali mengarahkan senapannya, kali ini ia melihat celah pada salah seorang pria yang berada di sisi belakang kanan mobil milik anggota Neji. Dalam hitungan detik, Deidara menembak pria itu tepat pada bagian kepala, diikuti dengan pria lainnya yang terkejut.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, penjahat!" seru Deidara mengangkat senapannya

"Dei, berhenti mengatakan itu di tengah jalanan seperti ini. Kau menarik perhatian," tegur Pein

Tenten, yang mengawasi dengan dua buah pistol di tangannya langsung terkejut saat mobil yang mengikuti mereka berhasil menghindari hujan peluru meskipun beberapa kali mengenai sisi mobil hingga lecet. Bahkan, dari dalam mobil tersebut sebuah senapan terlihat menembaki para anggota dengan cepat.

Ia langsung menyadari lawan mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

"Dua mobil anggota kita gugur," lapor Tenten. "Bagaimana sekarang, Neji?"

"Tembak mobil itu," perintah Neji

"Tapi-"

"Tenten!" potong Neji dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah. "Kau ingin pulang dengan misi yang gagal dan membuat Bos kecewa?"

Mendengar konsekuensi yang memang akan ia terima, Tenten lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempersiapkan mentalnya dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya ke udara.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Tenten mengeluarkan setengah dari tubuhnya dan menembaki mobil yang mengikuti mereka dengan cepat. Bahkan setelah peluru pistol tersebut habis, ia langsung mengganti pistol yang sudah kosong dengan pistol yang berada di pinggangnya dan kembali menembak.

Pein yang terkejut dengan beberapa kali tembakan tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa ditebak dari Tenten kesulitan dalam menghindar, membuat mobil terus berpindah kanan kiri tanpa arah membuat Deidara tidak bisa berfokus serta Sasori yang memeluk laptopnya sebelum hancur karena benturan.

"Sial!" maki Pein. "Sasori, hubungi Konan! Katakan padanya kita tidak bisa mengatasi mereka dan harus kita lakukan sekarang juga!"

"Aaargh! Kau yakin, Pein?"

"Cepat lakukan, Sasori!" sahut Deidara kesal. "Aku benci berada di dalam mobil yang seperti kapal yang akan tenggelam!"

Sasori langsung melaksanakan perintah Pein dan menghubungi Konan dengan memberi sebuah kode pada pesan yang ia kirimkan lewat ponsel dan tiba-tiba saja mobil Pein berhenti mendadak.

"Brengsek! Mereka menembak tepat pada ban mobil, aku harus berhenti!" ujar Pein memukul setir dengan kesal

Deidara menghela nafas lega karena guncangan pada mobil telah berhenti. "Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha. Tingga Konan dan yang lain menyelesaikan tugas."

Tenten berhenti menembak setelah beberapa kali mengganti pistol yang menjadi cadangan untuk menyerbu mansion Naruto malam ini. Ia menghela nafas lega karena melihat mobil yang mengejar mereka sudah berhenti dan tidak terlihat melakukan apapun selain tertinggal semakin jauh di belakang.

"Huft… " Tenten merebahkan tubuhnya

"Kau hebat," puji Neji tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang terkenal dengan kecepatan dan ketepatanmu dalam menembak."

Tenten memutar mata,"Oh please. Kau sudah tahu aku ahli, karena itu kau memaksaku tadi."

Neji terkekeh,"Aku tidak akan membantahnya."

Mata Tenten berputar karena kelicikan atasannya dan memperhatikan ke depan sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang ia paksa untuk menembak secara cepat tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesuatu dan langsung mendorong Neji hingga menabrak pembatas pintu.

"AWAAASSS!"

PRANNGGG!

Sebuah peluru memecahkan kaca depan mobil dengan cepat, lurus mengenai jok mobil yang berada diantara Neji dan Tenten, membuat mobil yang dikendarai oleh bawahan Neji langsung terkejut dan oleng seketika.

"A-Aniki… mobil di depan-"

"JANGAN BERHENTI!" Potong Neji tegas. "Jalankan mobil dengan kecepatan normal, hindari peluru yang ditembakan oleh mobil depan!"

"B-baik!"

Neji mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat mobil mana yang menembaki mereka atau siapa yang melakukannya dan berani bersembunyi. Namun, lavendernya menangkap sebuah senyuman yang mengejek ke arahnya. Sosok yang terlihat di mata Neji sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya seperti pada mobil sebelumnya.

Ia melihat dua orang pria yang dengan bangganya duduk pada jendela mobil masing-masing sambil membawa pistol dan senapan di kedua tangan. Ekspresi keduanya tidak terlihat takut atau gentar saat melihatnya yang berusaha untuk menghapal wajah keduanya.

Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Kau lihat itu, Kakuzu?" tanya pria dengan rambut abu-abu disisir ke belakang. "Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan membuatnya terkejut melihat kita."

Pria bernama Kakuzu, yang berada di sebrang menghela nafas dari balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan meremehkan mereka, Hidan. Yang kita hadapi Hyuuga Neji, bahkan Pein sekalipun berhasil mereka lumpuhkan."

"Bah!" Hidan menjulurkan lidah. "Mereka sama sekali tidak becus dalam melaksanakan tugas. Bahkan kalau bisa, mereka tidak akan membunuh sama sekali meski nyawa terancam!"

"Hidan," Kakuzu mengangkat senapannya. "Nanti saja bicaranya setelah kita menahan Hyuuga Neji dan membawanya ke penjara atau menghukumnya di tempat."

"Baik, Baik. Konan! Turunkan kecepatan mobil!" perintah Hidan yang juga mengangkat senapannya

.

Naruto tidak mengembalikan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, malah pria itu membawa wanita yang masih tidak membuka mata tersebut ke kamarnya dengan Shikamaru dan Iruka mengawal seperti biasa serta Kiba yang kembali bertugas untuk mengontrol keamanan mansion dan Lee maupun Sai yang melanjutkan tugas mereka sebagai penagih.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata yang kelelehan pada tempat tidurnya. Safirnya bertumpu pada tubuh Hinata yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan dan sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ia tumpahkan pada tubuh Hinata tadi.

Tangannya terangkat perlahan, menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata kemudian bibir merah yang membengkak akibat ulahnya. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto saat ia mengingat rasa manis tubuh Hinata saat ia masuki tadi, meskipun teriakan kesakitan menghiasi.

"Ini benar-benar membuatku ketagihan… " gumamnya

Setelahnya, Naruto bangkit dan membuka kemejanya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya tanpa mengetahui tubuh yang ia sentuh tadi memperhatikannya dengan kedua lavender sampai pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Hinata berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan rasa sakit dimana-mana dapat ia rasakan, wajar karena setelah pemaksaan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya di hotel juga dilakukannya tidak kurang dari satu hari di dalam toilet yang kotor dan bau.

Airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, namun Hinata mengusapnya kuat-kuat seolah lelah menangis terus menerus karena menyadari nasibnya tidak akan pernah berubah jika ia takut dan tunduk pada Naruto. Terlebih jika ia berada di dekat pria kejam sepertinya.

Lavender Hinata melirik pintu kamar Naruto dan mendapatkan ide yang cukup gila untuknya. Kenapa ia tidak melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat saja sampai menemukan kakaknya untuk menanyakan semuanya?

Perlahan, Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar karena dan kaki yang tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Namun dengan kebulatan tekad, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti dan kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti hari ini. Setelah berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung, Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan pegangan pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

Namun pintu itu terkuci rapat.

"K-kenapa terkunci…? Seharusnya Naruto tidak menguncinya tadi," gumam Hinata saat berusaha membuka pintu

"Wanitaku memang hebat, masih mempunyai tenaga setelah permainan liar tadi."

Hinata langsung berbalik dengan cepat saat mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar menakutkan baginya. Lavendernya membulat saat melihat sosok yang tidak diharapkannya untuk muncul malah berdiri hanya dengan selembar handuk menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Bahkan, tubuh dan rambut pria itu masih sangat basah seolah tidak dikeringkan terlebih dahulu.

"N-Naruto… "

"Mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengangkat dagunya

Hinata membuang muka,"A-aku ingin kembali ke kamarku… "

"Hm… kenapa? Kamarmu dan kamarku tidak berbeda. Tidur disini juga sama saja," ujar Naruto

"Tidak. Kau akan memperkosaku lagi dan lagi… seperti tadi… tubuhku tidak akan sanggup jika kau melakukannya lagi malam ini… "

Ia tidak berbohong. Ia tidak akan bertahan jika Naruto memperkosanya lagi tanpa menahan diri padanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika pria itu terus memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Akibatnya pasti lebih dari yang sekarang ini ia alami.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinata dan berjalan menuju wanitanya yang masih tidak bergerak dari pintu, seolah masih berharap untuk bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, ia memenjarakan wanitanya itu dengan kedua lengannya serta harum sabun yang menyegarkan dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. "Lihat dirimu, Hinata. Kau masih sanggup berjalan dari tempat tidur ke pintu, itu artinya kau masih memiliki tenaga untuk melayaniku malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Hinata cepat

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau," ulang Hinata, kali ini dengan nada tegas

Hinata sudah siap jika Naruto akan menamparnya lagi atau meninjunya atau apapun itu yang membuatnya harus melakukan perintah pria tersebut. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit apapun yang Hinata terima setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan memutuskan untuk menatap pria di depannya yang ternyata memperhatikannya.

Safir Naruto bertemu dengannya, seolah mengunci Hinata agar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendekatkan kepalanya hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hinata menutup matanya untuk menunggu sebuah ciuman yang akan diberikan padanya, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan rasa malu yang besar.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan dengan apa yang kau harapkan sama sekali berbeda, Hinata."

Cepat-cepat Hinata membuka mata dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena malu. Ia benar-benar terjebak oleh Naruto kali ini.

"K-kau-, Dasar rendah!" teriak Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto darinya

Naruto tertawa keras melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita senaif dan sepolos Hinata selama hidupnya. Bahkan untuk teman wanita sekalipun, semuanya pasti wanita berpengalaman dan dapat menebak pikiran maupun kemauan pria. Namun wanita di depannya itu?

Benar-benar sebersih kertas putih yang ia nodai satu persatu dengan mengenalkan bagaimana dunia sesungguhnya dan pria yang selalu menuntut dari sebuah kelebihan wanita.

"Cukup main-mainnya, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang setelah kau membersihkan diri-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto darinya. "Aku akan mengigit lidahku jika kau berani menyentuhku! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kau rendahkan seperti wanita murahanmu lainnya!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,"Ckckck… silahkan kalau kau berani bunuh diri."

Lavender Hinata membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan membiarkannya setelah ancamannya yang setengah hati.

"Tapi," sambung Naruto dengan senyuman licik. "Aku akan tetap menikmati tubuhmu yang masih hangat setelah kau bunuh diri dan dingin setelahnya."

Seolah amarah akan ucapan merendahkan Naruto padanya yang seorang perempuan, Hinata melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pria di depannya. Namun seorang Bos mafia seperti Naruto pastilah sangat berpengalaman dalam melindungi diri sendiri, membuatnya dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hinata dan mendorong wanitanya tersebut hingga tersudut ke pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau mau menamparku? Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang menyukai permainan yang kasar-kasar, Hinata."

Sebelum Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya dan membungkam segala perkataannya di dalam mulut dan menelannya kembali bersamaan dengan lidah Naruto menguasainya hingga kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya dan hampir terjatuh andai saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Sssh… kau mau melanjutkannya di tempat tidur, Hinata?" bisik Naruto dengan bibir yang belum terpisah sempurna dari Hinata

Hinata sendiri berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menjawab,"Jangan harap."

Tok tok tok

"Bos!"

Suara Shikamaru yang mengetuk pintu Naruto dan memanggilnya membuat keduanya tersadar. Hinata segera menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sedangkan Naruto berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya dengan sang 'wanita simpanan' terganggu.

"Kau mengangguku!" bentak Naruto setelah membuka pintu. "Apa kau tidak tahu keadaan sedang bagus di dalam?!"

Shikamaru tidak gentar,"Maaf. Tapi ini keadaan darurat. Kiba mengatakan ada seseorang menyelinap masuk ke dalam mansion."

Safir Naruto membulat,"Menyelinap?!"

"Kiba, Iruka, Lee dan Sai sedang berusaha mencari orang itu di sekitar mansion dengan mengerahkan seluruh anggota."

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto. "Dimana orang yang mengawasi gerbang?!"

"Lima orang yang mengawasi gerbang dibunuh dengan menggunakan pistol. Kiba sudah mendapatkan wajah sang penyelinap-"

"Siapa?!" potong Naruto tidak sabar

Shikamaru melirik wanita di belakang Naruto yang menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh satu sama lain seolah kedinginan. Nama yang berada di ujung lidahnya terasa berat untuk dikatakan setelah melihat Hinata.

"Dia… Hyuuga Neji, Bos."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi berat setelah melihat Naruto yang tidak mengatakan apapun membulatkan safirnya dengan menakutkan. Rahang pria itu menggertak dengan kuat sesaat nama itu disebutkan dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Namun hal itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa bagi Shikamaru jika melihat Uzumaki Naruto marah karena nama yang dibencinya tersebut. Ia melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berada di balik punggung Naruto terkejut serta tersirat kelegaan di wajahnya saat mendengar nama pria yang paling ia sayangi tersebut.

"Neji-nii…"

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat begitu Hinata menggumamkan nama orang yang paling ia rindukan tersebut dan menggenggam rahangnya wanitanya dengan kasar serta mendongakkannya secara paksa hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau senang, hah? Kakak brengsek kesayanganmu datang ke mansionku dengan membunuh lima orang bawahanku?" desis Naruto berbahaya

Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tangan Naruto yang begitu kuat menjepit rahangnya membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apalagi dengan kedua bola mata berbahaya di depannya yang seolah-olah mengatakan apapun yang tidak dapat dikatakan pria itu.

"Bos," Shikamaru menginterupsi sebelum Naruto melampiaskan segalanya pada Hinata

Naruto melemparkan Hinata begitu saja pada lantai kamarnya dan berbalik,"Kau awasi dia. Bunuh kalau wanita ini berani keluar dari kamar dan melarikan diri. Kau membawa senjata?"

Shikamaru mengangguk kaku,"Selalu."

"Aku akan mengurus bajingan yang berani memasuki rumahku," ujar Naruto memakai pakaian yang tergantung tidak jauh darinya dan pergi begitu saja melewati lorong

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan melirik pada wanita yang masih terbaring pada lantai. Hinata terlihat lemah dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya hingga ia tidak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresi wanita milik Bosnya tersebut.

"Neji-nii datang untukku… " gumam Hinata

"Dia tidak datang untukmu," sahut Shikamaru menutup pintu

Hinata menyibakkan rambutnya,"Kau salah. Neji-nii datang untukku dan akan membawaku pulang ke rumah… "

Shikamaru memutar matanya,"Kakakmu itu tidak akan membawamu pulang ke rumahmu. Kau dengar apa kataku tadi? Dia bahkan sudah membunuh lima orang penjaga gerbang."

"Tidak," bantah Hinata. "Neji-nii tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kau pasti membesar-besarkannya!"

"Terserah," kata Shikamaru tidak peduli. "Kau akan tahu saatnya kalau kakak kesayanganmu itu tidak lebih dari seorang serigala berbulu domba."

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Ehem. Gomen lama update…**

**Omong-omong, di chap ini ada sedikit action yang jujur saja buat risa sendiri sedikit canggung membuatnya karna hasil penggambaran dari dua otak berbeda :D dan jujur lagi, mungkin sudah ada sepuluh kali kita mengganti adegan tersebut agar tidak terlalu rumit dan mengena hati**

**Please, kita mohon dengan amat sangat… berikan kita saran jika kalian ingin fic ini lebih baik lagi lewat review dan semangat juga setelah favorite n follow this fic.**


	8. Hubungan Mereka

**Esya27bc : Lepas? Silahkan baca di chap ini yaa buat jelasnya**

**Mitosenju : Iya, mencari inspirasinya agak susah pake bertengkar ama goryukanda buat adegan actionnya :D Uhu makasiii, iya udah risa tandai pake titik kok. Ini sesuai janji, ngga lama loh?**

**Virgo shaka mia : Jangan disamain ama canon ya, soalnya pein disini bertugas menyupir dan ga bawa senjata. Thanksss, semangat!**

**Naruhinalalala : Kange jugaaa :D Iya sekarang udah sehat hehe suka sih belum, tapi tertarik iya. Itu ide goryukanda loh buat Hina malu hehe rencananya sih gitu, tapi buat chap depan kayaknya agak mengecewakan kmu deh…**

**Kensuchan : Thankssss! Murni hasil pemikiran Goryukanda haha adegan NaruHina emang dikurangin dan berfokus ke action. Ini udah kilat kan :3**

**Saus kacang : Katakan saja Naru hanya ingin membuat Hina tidak mempunyai pilihan haha**

**Sucikushii : Salam kenal juga :D tenang, benih cinta masih berusaha tumbuh**

**Tksit : Thankssss!**

**Lukyta-chan : Haha maaf, kebalik. Iya, udah risa coba kurangi buat pemakaian kata itu mulai dari chap ini ya**

**Kirei-neko : Eits, itu karena Hina masih belum bisa percaya omongan seorang mafia**

**Rikarika : Haha iya maaf kebalik. Hmm… maaf lagi ya, chapter ini pendek dan alasannya silahkan baca dibawah meski terdengar konyol.**

**Miskiyatuleviana : Tadinya mau dihapus karena ngga tega, tapi adegan itu diperlukan untuk chap selanjutnya hehe Goryukanda itu cowok tulen **

**Riki ryugasaki94 : Iyaa maaf, risa kebalik ngetiknya hehe**

**Hikaru sora14 : Thanks to Goryukanda for action scene! Aw, km mengerti apa yg dirasakan Naru! Flashback narusasusaku bentar lagi nih hehe interaksi ShikaHina disini bakalan lebih intens lagi! Disini dikurangin action scene nya dan mungkin di chap depan bakalan ada :D thanks udah review yg banyak *kisshug***

**Sasuhinalemonxx : Duh, lemonnya ditunggu ya. Lagi fokus ke adegan tegangnya hehe**

**Durarawr : Aha, ada yg mengerti perasaan Naru juga! Disini akan sediki terungkap masa lalunya Naru lohh**

**Sena Ayuki : Oh wow. Thanks karna udah mengerti isi dari fic ini termasuk karakter dari chara nya. Untuk kasus Naru, disini sudah ada sedikit terbuka dari apa yg dialaminya dan untuk Hina sendiri, ya dia memang naif dan cukup keras kepala untuk merubah hal itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat cocok untuk sifat itu dan untuk merubah Naru, hal itu yg dibutuhkannya. Akatsuki, sebenarnya sedikit bingung mereka harus tampil bagaimana dan voila! Soal Neji sendiri, dia mempunyai kisah sendiri untuk apa yg ia perbuat pada Naru lima tahun lalu. Dan hal itu akan terungkap beberapa chap lagi. Dan permintaan kmu, terkabul di chap ini! :D**

**Sakura uchiha stivani : Aw thanks! ini lanjutannya**

**Indigorasengan23 : Thanks dear *kisshug* Mereka masih saling tertarik kok, hanya saja mereka tidak sadar. Jujur, Risa tidak bisa membalas PM satu persatu karena alasan pribadi. Jadi mau tidak mau balas di setiap fic. Gomen…**

**Guest : Mereka akan saling jatuh cinta jika sudah saatnya kok, biarkan tunasnya tumbuh *ditabok* **

**Fumiko yamazaki : Saat Naru membuka hati, datang the trouble maker Neji dan beginilah jadinya :D**

**Imassmile14 : Thanks! Ini dia lanjutannya**

**Mintje : Hmm, dibandingkan takut mungkin Naru berusaha untuk meredam semua yg diingatnya tentang lima tahun lalu. Iya, karna Saku diperlukan untuk cerita ini dan pengembangan dalam karakter Naru :3**

**Noviitakarai : Iyaa Risa semangat terus kok untuk kalian *modus***

**Gilang363 : Karna naifnya Hina diperlukan untuk merubah Naru. Hoho Naru butuh sedikit perubahan dalam karakternya :D**

**Rozzeana : Iya ini ngga lama kan? :3 Soal Narusakusasu, akan diceritakan nanti saat flashback. Tentu sasu tahu kalau mereka menikah dan cukup patah hati karenanya. Kalau bingung, tanya aja. Risa pasti bakalan jelasin kok meski harus menutupi cerita yg sebelum saatnya hehe**

**Dewa perang : Ehm ragu sih ngga ya, perasaan sasusaku memang mutlak risa buat dari awal cerita untuk membangun karakter Naru juga. Iya, Risa kurangi sekaligus naikkan di chapter lain *loh* :D**

**Yasuna katakushi : Duh bahasanya :3 Karna kalau ngga TBC ngga akan seru *ditabok***

**Gogatsu no kaze : Hola juga, Kaze! Aw, thanks dear! Bag action itu murni ide Goryukanda meskipun kita sempat cekcok karna bingung harus pakai yg mana. Ehem, risa akui memang ada typo banyak banget di chap kemarin tapi uda risa perbaiki kok hehe thanks untuk sarannya *kisshug***

**Geminisayank sayank : Hi! Hehe iya thanks berkat doa kalian semua *kisshug* Hmm risa yakin km akan berteriak di akhir chap nanti :D Hina udah tahu sedikit nih di chap ini seperti permintaan km hoho semua jawaban yg km mau ada disini pokoknya :3**

**Uzumaki putera : Yup, Naru memang mengandalkan emosinya mengingat Neji membayangi masa lalunya. Mungkin ada bagian dark yg Risa perdebatkan dengan Goryukanda, tapi bukan untuk saat ini dimunculkan bagian itu. Dan yes, Naru emang kita buat sengaja lemah terhadap mereka sekaligus menjaga jarak.**

**Dksfgxo : Setelah kita pikir2, mungkin aneh untuk Naru yg bos mafia dan terbiasa untuk kejam harus berubah menjadi sayang dll. Tapi, kita pastikan ngga akan membuat kmu kecewa karena Naru akan mencintai Hina dengan caranya sendiri di fic ini :D**

**Anita indah777 : Hmm… chap kemarin adalah chap terpanjang di fic ini loh dear**

**Byakugan no hime : Aw, Naru memiliki kebaikan untuk Hina loh meskipun tidak ia tampakkan begitu jelas. Seperti ia menggendong Hina sendiri daripada menyuruh Shika setelah memperkosanya di toilet.**

**Hqhqhq : Risa semangat kok, apalagi adegan action si Goryukanda yg buat :D Hah? Rambut merah? Jangan2 typo nih hehe**

**Ochibi4me : Romancenya ditunggu ya :D Rencananya sih seperti yg km katakan, tapi kita lihat ke depannya ya hehe Soal Hina, karena dia pure n naif kemungkinan ia akan memaafkan Naru apalagi kalo ada cinta diantara mereka. Risa semangat kok berkat kalian, tapi di chap ini sedikit kurang… Btw, komiknya kayaknya keren! Coba risa gogle ya buat refrensi hehe thanks infonya!**

**Nunu : Aaagh, iya risa kebalik ngetiknya! Gomen hehe**

**Aizen l sousuke : Thanks!**

**Kkkyuu : All thanks to Goryukanda! :D Chap ini ngga lama kan update nya? Hehe**

**Hanachan l : Kasar di depan, lembut di belakang loh kayak rela menggendong Hina after rape itu hehe Iya si Naru emang cuman nakutin Hina doang kok. Naru sih kyaknya ngga mungkin jadi lembut gitu, tapi dia 'lembut' dalam arti lain :3**

**Angkerss a lauch : Hmm boleh juga dear, kita usahakan ya :D**

**Kurumi : Thanks dear XD iya lemonnya dikurangin karna ini fic akan panjang chapternya kalo harus terus dijelasin. Ini ngga lama kan update nya n yes, ini bakalan happy end. Duh, tadinya sih kami memperkirakan ampe sepuluh chap tapi ternyata malah jadi belasan chap yg mungkin paling banyak sampa lima belas. Jangan bosen loh hehe**

**Neko nichibana : Haii juga :3 Duh kemana aja dirimuu *ditabok* Uhu, tidak ada yg salah karna km sama kayak readers disini semua kok :D untuk action, thanks to Goryukanda! Novel ya, luar punya? Kayaknya seru, entar coba risa cari ya buat refrensi hehe Btw, thanks yaa udah fav ini fic dan soal yg I'm yours sepertinya masih akan lama lagi **

**The black water : Iyaa risa ketuker pas ngetik! Thanks buat infonya!**

**Sarah hyuzumaki : Thanks dear! Ini semua berkat doa kalian semua hehe aw kita keren juga XD Hmm hubungan senior-junior? Disini ada sedikit clue tuh tentang NaruNeji. Benih cinta itu masih bertumbuh, tpi mereka udah sadar kalo saling tertarik loh. Hehe ini ngga lama kan update nya :3**

**Im cella hwang : Naru sadar kok selama ini hehe iya, ini ngga lama kan :D**

**Guest : Wah, ceritanya NaruHina belum sampai situ. Masih perjalanan kesana kok, sabar yak :3 eits, Naru bersikap lembut ama Hina loh di chap kemarin ampe rela membawa setelah di rape hoho**

**Sucihime-chan : Gapapa dear, yg penting km ada review :D hubungan Narusakusasu akan dijelasin di chap depan mungkin hehe iyaa Akatsuki kita buat agak baik disini, kan kasihan jadi penjahat mulu hoho**

**Cloverleaf as ifanaru : Ayo banyakin nonton action biar tahu :3 silahkan bayangin pelan-pelan agar lebih jelas yaa**

**.**

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Hubungan Mereka**

**# # # # #**

Lavender Neji melihat kedua pria yang masing-masing duduk di jendela mobil mengangkat senapannya, bersiap untuk menembakkan peluru lainnya. Dengan cepat, Neji segera menarik kepalanya kembali ke dalam mobil sebelum peluru mengenai kepalanya.

"Sial. Di depan kita ada mobil lain yang kemungkinan rekan mobil sebelumnya!" desis Neji

"Neji, aku tidak bisa menyerang mereka saat mobil kita dihujani peluru seperti ini!" keluh Tenten memperhatikan dua pria yang masih sibuk menembak ke arah mereka

Neji memaki dalam hati. Misinya kali ini harus sukses, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mendapatkan Hinata kembali untuknya dan untuk kepentingan Bosnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia mengecewakan pria itu dan membiarkan kepalanya melayang sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata.

Menggertakkan rahangnya, Neji sadar ia harus mengambil keputusan tersulit dan terlicik yang dipikirkannya. Lavendernya melirik Tenten dan dua anak buahnya yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Aku punya ide," gumam Neji

Tenten menoleh,"A-apa?"

"Pertanyaannya… apa kalian sanggup untuk melakukannya?"

"Sebenarnya apa idemu, Neji?" tanya Tenten semakin merasa tidak beres

Neji menatap Tenten dengan serius,"Maukah kalian berkorban untukku? Bagaimanapun, kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini."

Manik cokelat Tenten melebar mendengarnya,"M-maksudmu… menyerahkan diri pada mereka?"

"A-aniki… tidak mungkin kami melakukannya! Bos akan memenggal kepala kami jika kami melakukannya!" sahut pria yang duduk di depan

"DAN BOS AKAN TETAP MEMENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN JIKA MISI INI GAGAL!" Tegas Neji seakan tidak ingin dibantah

DOR!

Satu peluru melesat dengan cepat mengenai bagian kaca mobil yang langsung menembus pada salah satu anak buah Neji yang duduk disamping setir, mengenai dadanya dan berteriak kesakitan saat itu juga.

"Cih, hentikan mobil ini! Sebelum kita dibunuh oleh dua orang itu, mau tidak mau kita harus berkorban!" seru Neji

Tidak mau bernasib sama dengan pria di sebelahnya, bawahan Neji yang menyetir langsung menginjak rem dan berhenti di pinggir jalan secara mendadak hingga Tenten dan Neji terlempar sedikit, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah. Apa rencanamu setelahnya? Bagaimana bisa lolos dari mereka?!" tanya Tenten

Neji tersenyum sambil sibuk memasukkan pistol, pisau dan peluru cadangan ke kantong-kantong yang berada di tubuhnya. "Tenang saja. Kalian urus mereka selagi aku mencari jalan untuk ke mansion Naruto dan membawa Hinata kembali. Lagipula, kita harus tahu siapa mereka yang berani menyerang kita."

"Kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Kenapa? Apa wanita sepertimu tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu dalam meloloskan diri dari mereka, Tenten?"

"Jangan mengujiku," balas Tenten tersinggung

Neji tersenyum,"Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan aku."

.

"Stop!" perintah Kakuzu berhenti menembak. "Konan, mobil Hyuuga Neji berhenti! Bisa kau berbalik? Sepertinya kami mengenai mereka."

Hidak berdecak,"Tidak seru! Tidak sampai lima menit aku menembak dan mereka sudah menyerah?!"

Kakuzu tidak menjawab keluhan partnernya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil setelah kelelahan harus duduk di pinggir jendela mobil yang tidak untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Konan, yang bertugas menyetir langsung berputar dan menghampiri mobil Neji yang tidak bergerak sama sekali di belakang mereka.

Ketiganya langsung keluar dari mobil, tidak lupa dengan senapan masing-masing untuk pertahanan diri jika incaran mereka akan menyerang. Hidan, anggota Akatsuki yang selalu bersedia untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu dan membuka pintu mobil milik Neji dan mengarahkan senapannya.

"Angkat tangan kalian diatas kepala!" teriaknya dengan tegas

Tenten, Neji dan dua pria yang menjadi bawahan mereka langsung menuruti perintah Hidan. Tidak ada yang melakukan apapun sampai mereka keluar dari mobil dan terpaksa berlutut di depan ketiganya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Hyuuga Neji," perintah Konan

Neji menuruti perintah itu dan lavendernya mendapati wanita asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dugaan demi dugaan melayang di pikirannya, menebak-nebak siapa wanita di depannya yang menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kami Akatsuki, polisi yang berwewenang dalam perburuan penjahat tingkat atas. Hyuuga Neji, ikut kami serta teman-temanmu untuk diadili atau kami terpaksa mengadilimu disini jika melawan," ujar Konan

Alis Neji berkerut. Ia tidak pernah mendengar organisasi bernama Akatsuki, apalagi polisi pemburu. Selama ini tidak ada informasi apapun yang menyebutkan polisi membuat sebuah organisasi yang merugikan dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jawabanmu, Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Kakuzu

"Kalau diam berarti melawan. Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk melubangi kepala kalian kali ini dan bukan hanya dada, seperti pria itu," tunjuk Hidan pada pria di sebelah Tenten yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri

Neji mengangkat kepala sambil melirik pada Tenten sekilas,"Kami akan ikut."

Hidan tersenyum lebar, senapannya ia letakkan pada bahu. "Bagus. Sekarang serahkan tangan kalian-"

BUG!

Neji menendang Hidan saat ia lengah dan terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras, Tenten yang dengan sigap mendapati sinyal dari Neji langsung bergulat dengan Kakuzu dan berusaha untuk merebut senapannya. Sedangkan pria bawahan mereka langsung menundukkan Konan ke tanah.

"Sekarang, Neji!" teriak Tenten

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Neji langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka dan memasuki mobil yang digunakan Konan kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hidan yang sudah bangkit langsung menembak mobil yang dikendarai Neji dengan membabi buta, namun berhenti saat menyadari pelurunya tidak akan mengenai mobil yang sudah melaju jauh.

Kakuzu yang kesal karena berhasil ditundukkan oleh wanita, langsung memukul perut Tenten dengan tinjunya hingga terbatuk dan jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan Konan menggunakan keahliannya untuk mengunci bawahan Neji hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

Hidan memperhatikan dengan raut wajah kesal,"Brengsek! Bajingan itu lolos! Bunuh saja dua orang ini dan kita kejar dia!"

"Sabar, Hidan. Kita sudah mendapatkan semua anggota Neji yang bergerak menuju mansion Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan pergi ke tempat itu sendirian," ujar Konan memasang borgol

"Benar. Pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam sarang macan jika nekat melakukannya," sambung Kakuzu mengambil senapannya di lantai

Hidan melengos,"Aku belum tenang kalau belum membunuh si brengsek itu."

Tenten tertawa tiba-tiba, seakan-akan ada yang lucu dengan perbincangan mereka dan membuat ketiganya langsung menatap wanita tersebut yang sudah tidak lagi memegangi perutnya.

"Dia itu Hyuuga Neji… tangan kanan Bos kami. Hahaha, tidak mungkin pria itu kembali dengan tangan kosong setelah mengorbankan kami," ujarnya tersenyum

"Penjahat sialan-"

"Hidan," tegur Konan datar. "Aku yang akan mengurus wanita ini."

Hidan langsung membuang muka tidak terima, menendang pria yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena darah yang terus keluar dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Pein. Kakuzu menghela nafas melihat partnernya yang memang selalu cepat terbakar emosinya itu.

Konan berjongkok di depan Tenten,"Kau tidak berpikir siapa yang kami buru?"

"Tentu saja Bos kami, bukan? Kau mengira Bos akan ikut dengan kami dan kalian kecewa ternyata ia tidak ada?!"

"Tidak," sahut Kakuzu. "Memang akan menyenangkan jika mendapat Bos kalian dan honor untuk itu. Tapi kami harus mendapatkan tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu."

"Jadi, kalian mengincar… " Tenten memutus kalimatnya seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan itu

Konan mengangguk,"Benar. Kami mengincari Hyuuga Neji. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena pria itu seorang tangan kanan mafia, tapi juga seorang pembunuh yang membuat manusia kejam lainnya terseret ke dalam sebuah masalah."

Tenten berkedip,"Siapa manusia yang kalian maksud?"

"Tidak penting," sahut Konan. "Dan kau tahu apa? Kami sudah memperkirakan jika Hyuuga Neji akan masuk ke dalam mansion Uzumaki Naruto malam ini. Kita lihat selanjutnya, apakah si pengkhianat akan keluar hidup-hidup setelahnya."

"Tentu saja ia akan keluar hidup-hidup. Neji itu hebat! Dia bahkan bisa membuat kalian mati kutu dan mencuri mobil kalian begitu saja!"

Hidan berdecak,"Ckckck, wanita ini membuatku sakit kepala. Dengar perempuan, kau bodoh karena sudah mempercayakan nasibmu padanya. Karena pria sialan itu pasti akan mengkhianati kalian. Oh yeah, dia ahlinya."

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji berhenti tepat di sebuah gerbang besar dengan sebuah kamera pengintai di kedua sisinya. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah senapan angin panjang dan mendekati gerbang tersebut. Lavendernya mendapati sebuah intercom di dekatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara dari intercom tersebut

"Buka," ucap Neji singkat

"Ini mansion pribadi Uzumaki Naruto. Pergilah sebelum-"

DOR!

Neji menembak intercom tersebut tidak sabar dan menunggu untuk pemilik dari suara intercom itu keluar atau siapapun yang menjaga gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk utama mansion Naruto. Ia tidak akan bersembunyi, ia hanya perlu datang dari depan dan menghancurkan apa yang ada di depannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, pintu gerbang tersebut bergeser sedikit dan menampilkan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menodongkan pistol padanya. Neji menembak pria tersebut sebelum membuka suara dan terjatuh tidak bernyawa.

"Siapa kau?!"

Dua pria lainnya muncul dari balik gerbang dengan penampilan sama dengan pria sebelumnya. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dan pistol di tangannya. Neji mulai jengah dengan hal yang selalu sama dan ia langsung menembak kedua pria tersebut, lagi-lagi sebelum mengatakan atau melakukan apapun.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Neji menembaki pria lainnya yang ternyata berusaha untuk memberi peringatan pada seseorang di dalam mansion. Ia melirik kanan kiri, kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari akhirnya tidak ada lagi pria yang akan mengejarnya dan melewati gerbang dengan santai.

Tiiitt! Tiiiit!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah alarm berbunyi, membuat Neji terkejut dan melirik kakinya. Ternyata ia sudah menginjak sebuah sensor khusus kasatmata. Sia-sia ia membunuh lima orang jika yang datang akan lebih dari itu nantinya.

"Dasar sialan," keluhnya

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Neji segera berlari menuju ke dalam mansion. Menembaki siapapun atau apapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk beberapa anjing berwarna hitam besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengejarnya. Beruntung Neji dengan cepat menyadari dan menembak sebelum mengigitnya.

Nafasnya memburu saat ia melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Meskipun ada sedikit yang berubah dari yang ia ingat, Neji yakin arah yang ia tuju sudah benar. Setelah lolos dari perburuan Akatsuki yang mengorbankan rekannya sendiri, Neji bertekad untuk membawa pulang Hinata agar tidak mengecewakan Bosnya.

Di sepanjang lorong, Neji masih mengenali beberapa tempat dimana setiap sudut patung marmer di letakkan dan lukisan-lukisan indah yang dipajang. Tapi bukan itu yang ia perhatikan saat ini, namun keadaan sepi yang membuatnya bingung. Bukankah ia berada di markas mafia? Seharusnya akan ada lebih banyak orang yang menemuinya.

BRAK!

"Ketemu!"

"Hyuuga Neji! Beraninya kau menginjakkan kakimu disini!"

Neji cepat-cepat menoleh saat mendapati beberapa wajah yang ia kenali. Dan tentunya nama mereka, ia tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan orang-orang berbakat yang ia kenali sejak dari lima tahun lalu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sai. Lee," sapa Neji tersenyum

Sai mengacungkan pistolnya,"Diam! Kami tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

Kedua tangan Lee sudah terangkat untuk menembak sasaran di depannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang ingin ia katakan sudah dikatakan oleh pria disampingnya. Ia hanya harus mengawasi orang yang menjadi perburuan di mansion milik Bosnya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu, Neji. Itu kalau kau tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini sebagai mayat."

Kali ini Neji menoleh ke belakangnya, arah dari suara tadi berasal. Lagi-lagi lavendernya menemukan sosok yang ia kenali. Dua sosok yang kini menggeram padanya dengan senjata yang siap mengirimnya ke dunia lain dalam hitungan detik.

"Iruka. Kiba," sapa Neji

"Jatuhkan senjatamu sekarang juga!" perintah Iruka menaikkan nadanya

Neji melirik kanan kiri,"Dimana Shikamaru? Dan… Naruto?"

DOR!

Iruka tidak ragu-ragu untuk menembakkan peluru ke arah Neji yang sayangnya dengan cepat pria itu hindari hingga peluru itu hanya melubangi lantai keramik dan menancap disana.

"Jangan sebut nama Bos dengan mulut kotormu… DASAR PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Iruka

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Peluru terus menghujani Neji yang segera menghindar hingga terpojokkan ke sudut. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat Iruka berhenti menembakkan pelurunya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau ingat… apa yang kau lakukan pada Bos, Hah?!" Iruka berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Neji tidak berniat menjawabnya,"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU!" sahut Kiba yang disusul gonggongan Akamaru disampingnya

"Aku memang tidak main-main," jawab Neji santai

Lavendernya menatap Iruka dengan pandangan serius. "Aku datang kemari untuk membawa kembali Hinata. Dimana dia?"

Rahang Iruka mengeras mendengarnya,"K-kau… darimana kau tahu dia ada disini?"

Neji menyipitkan matanya,"Bawa dia kemari dan aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto kemudian membunuhnya."

DOR!

Kali ini Lee yang menembak Neji dari belakang, melesat mengenai sisi wajahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Neji melirik pada pria yang menembaknya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Mulutmu tidak pantas menyebutkan nama Bos," desis Lee bersiap menembak lagi

"Terserah," ujar Neji menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkannya pada saku celana. "Jadi? Kalian mau menyebutkan dimana Hinata atau membawanya kemari untukku?"

Iruka dan yang lainnya langsung bersiaga, mengangkat senjatanya untuk menembak Neji yang menurunkan tangannya. Mata mereka mengawasi pria itu meskipun sudah terkepung di tengah lorong dengan dinding di sisi kiri dan jendela besar di sisi kanan yang langsung menghadap ke taman mansion.

Tidak ada jalan lain untuk melarikan diri selain menyerah jika melihat posisi Neji saat ini. Namun pria itu terlihat sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kenyataan yang ada dan bersikukuh untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Hal yang tidak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh Iruka dan yang lain.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata."

Suara berat yang tidak asing itu menggema di lorong, membuat semua yang mempunyai mata langsung menoleh ke arah belakang Iruka. Naruto berdiri dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing hingga menampilkan tubuhnya dan celana hitam menggantung di pinggangnya. Tidak lupa dua buah pistol berada di genggamannya.

Ekspresi pria itu terlihat tenang, tidak seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukan saat siapapun menyebutkan nama Neji di hadapannya. Iruka dan Kiba langsung menurunkan pistolnya dan membelah, memberikan Naruto jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar, kawan lama?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak kusangka kau berani memasuki mansion ini sendirian. Dimana anggotamu yang lain?"

"Dimana adikku, Naruto? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Neji tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya,"Menurutmu… melihat penampilanku saat ini, apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya, hm?"

Neji berdecak,"Jangan memprovokasiku, Naruto."

"Memang tidak," sahut Naruto. "Karena itulah kenyataannya. Aku sudah memiliki Hinata, adikmu tersayang itu."

DOR!

Neji melayangkan tembakan yang nyaris mengenai Naruto dan meleset pada pintu di belakangnya. Lee dan Sai yang melihat itu langsung berusaha melumpuhkan Neji dengan menyergapnya dari belakang dan menguncinya di lantai kemudian merebut senapan yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Biar kubunuh-, Aaargh!"

Lee mengeratkan kunciannya pada tangan Neji, membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekati pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali kau," ejeknya. "Apa perlu kulanjutkan ceritaku tentang Hinata?"

"DIAM KAU! HINATA-, BERANINYA KAU MENODAI HINATA!" geram Neji

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Neji, tersenyum licik. "Oh ya. Aku menodainya dengan ciumanku, tubuhku dan benihku di dalam rahimnya. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat halusnya kulit yang ia punya dan betapa manis bibir menggoda miliknya. Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana luar biasa rasanya saat aku berada di dalam dirinya."

Lavender Neji membulat,"K-kau… hentikan itu! Kalau kau mau membalas dendam, datang padaku! Bukan pada keluargaku dan adikku!"

"Datang padamu? Aku memang melakukannya," jawab Naruto santai. "Anggap saja… adikmu sebuah bonus untuk mendapatkanmu hari ini. Kau tahu? Dia bukan wanita yang buruk di tempat tidur meskipun suka memberontak."

Neji berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, apapun harus ia lakukan demi menghajar pria di depannya yang sudah merebut apa yang dimiliki adiknya sebagai wanita.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku akan membunuhmu meskipun tubuhku hancur sekalipun! Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia meski kau meminta maaf sekalipun!"

"Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata penuh kebencian itu… " ujar Naruto seolah berpikir. "Ah. Benar juga, itu kata-kataku lima tahun lalu. Kata-kataku saat kau menghancurkan keluargaku dan lari ke tempat si Asuma pengecut itu."

# # # # #

Hinata memeluk dirinya di kasur tempat Naruto dengan Shikamaru menjaganya, duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pria itu hanya diam sambil membersihkan pistolnya dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara, seolah tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

Namun Hinata tahu, jika ia bergerak sedikit saja Shikamaru pasti akan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengawasi. Semacam intuinsi tajam yang membuatnya tidak perlu melihat Hinata setiap detik dan menit.

Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya ia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi kakaknya. Pria yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama lima tahun itu akhirnya datang untuk membawanya pergi, meski ketahuan oleh Naruto dan entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Meskipun Shikamaru dan Naruto mengatakan kakaknya adalah seorang mafia yang kejam dan tidak berbeda dari mereka, jika Hinata menutup matanya ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kelembutan dan kebaikan kakaknya lima tahun lalu.

**Flashback on**

_Lima tahun lalu, di rumah keluarga Hyuuga._

"_Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya… "_

_Neji menatap adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja bergumam di sampingnya. Dari ekspresi Hinata, Neji tahu jika adiknya sedang dalam masalah._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya_

"_Neji-nii… menurutmu, apa aku bisa memenangkan perlombaan marathon sekolah besok?"_

_Lavender Neji membulat,"Kau akan ikut marathon sekolah? Bagus sekali! Aku pasti akan datang dan melihatnya bersama Ayah Ibu!"_

_Bukannya merasa senang, Hinata semakin terlihat sedih. "Tapi… aku kan lambat dan paling lemah olahraga. Aku pasti tidak bisa melakukannya… "_

"_Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau belum mencobanya."_

"_Aku pernah membuat Neji-nii kena marah tetangga karena aku mengambil mangga di perkarangannya dan terlambat melarikan diri."_

_Neji tertawa pelan,"Itu karena kau masih berumur lima tahun. Sekarang kau sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Kau pasti sudah berkembang."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Hinata," potong Neji menepuk kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu merendah. Aku pernah melihatmu saat mengantar bekal yang tertinggal dan kau bisa berlari dengan cepat di lapangan saat pelajaran olahraga."_

_Wajah Hinata memerah,"N-Neji-nii melihatnya?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!"_

_Neji tersenyum,"Masih belum percaya diri? Masih perlu bukti lain?"_

"_Tidak ada bukti lain! Pasti tidak ada!" sahut Hinata_

"_Kita lihat saja besok," ujar Neji _

_Besoknya, sekolah Hinata._

"_Kelompok merah hampir mendekati finish! Tinggal sedikit lagi dan- Tunggu dulu! Kelompok ungu menyusul! Kelompok merah tersaingi dan peserta dari kelompok ungu mengungguli kelompok merah dan- FINIISSSHHHH! Keajaiban! Kelompok ungu mengalahkan kelompok merah yang memimpin!"_

_Suara sorakan langsung terdengar menggelegar disertai tepuk tangan. Hinata, peserta dari kelompok ungu sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu langsung dihujani pelukan dari teman-teman kelompoknya hingga terjatuh ke tanah._

_Setelah perayaan kemenangan tersebut selesai, Hinata menemukan keluarganya yang datang dengan membawa bekal untuknya. Dengan senyuman lebar, Hinata mendatangi mereka dengan berlari dan memeluk Neji begitu tiba._

"_Aku menang! Neji-nii, aku berhasil!"serunya memeluk erat Neji_

"_Hinata! Kamu keringatan dan berat, Neji pasti tidak nyaman!"gerutu ibunya_

"_Sudahlah, Bu. Hinata sedang merasa senang," ujar sang ayah tersenyum_

_Neji tertawa, membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang yang diikat seperti buntut kuda hingga berantakan._

"_Sudah kukatakan kau pasti bisa! Ini buktinya kan," ujar Neji _

"_Neji-nii! Aku sudah capek-capek mengikat rambut dan kau memberantakannya!" gerutu Hinata melepas ikatan rambutnya_

_Lavender Neji memperhatikan adiknya yang sibuk menyisir rambutnya sambil memperhatikan bekal yang orangtuanya bawakan untuknya. Merasa diawasi, Hinata menoleh pada kakaknya setelah mengambil sebuah nasi kepal di tangannya._

"_Kenapa melihatku?" tanya Hinata_

_Neji tersenyum,"Kau adik kebanggaanku, Hinata. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."_

**Flashback Off**

Airmata menggenangi pelupuk Hinata saat mengingat kembali kelembutan kakaknya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun dari sikap Neji padanya maupun keluarganya sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Namun kini ia benar-benar harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika kakaknya kembali bukan sebagai kakak yang lembut namun sebagai mafia kejam. Meskipun ia masih mempercayai sisi baik kakaknya tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut Shikamaru menyadari jika ia menangis. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sejak tadi, bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu ia sedang menangis?

"B-bukan urusanmu," sahut Hinata mengusap airmatanya

"Kau merindukan kakakmu?"

"Kalau iya, apa kau mau mempertemukanku dengannya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum pahit,"Tidak."

Hinata mendengus,"Sudah kuduga."

Keduanya kembali berdiam diri. Shikamaru tidak lagi membersihkan pistolnya dan menatap keluar jendela yang berada disampingnya dengan tangan terlipat rapi di dadanya. Hinata sendiri masih merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengan pria itu, tapi kepalanya terus menerus mencemaskan kakaknya jika tidak ada yang mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Neji-nii pada Naruto?"

Shikamaru langsung melirik tajam,"Kenapa kau perlu tahu?"

Kedua tangan Hinata memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat,"Karena aku adiknya. Aku terlibat disini karena Naruto jelas sekali melampiaskannya padaku."

"Heh," Shikamaru tertawa pahit dan menunjuk sebuah lukisan di dinding. "Kau lihat itu?"

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, sebuah lukisan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru persis seperti Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang indah. Disampingnya, ada seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lebar berambut merah panjang dengan perut membuncit.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata

"Pria itu," tunjuk Shikamaru. "Ketua Rubah Kuning sebelum Bos. Yang artinya, Dia adalah ayahnya Bos. Dan disampingnya, istrinya yang sedang mengandung Bos."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu mengeryitkan keningnya,"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Neji-nii?"

Shikamaru kembali beralih pada Hinata. "Lima tahun lalu, Neji menghancurkan keluarga bahagia itu. Dan merubah Bos menjadi pria dingin dan kejam seperti sekarang."

Lavender Hinata membulat,"T-tidak mungkin… Neji-nii tidak mungkin melakukannya! Lima tahun lalu… Neji-nii adalah pria baik yang lembut!"

BRAK!

Shikamaru meninju dinding di sampingnya dan membuat Hinata terkejut. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Jangan pernah sebut kakakmu sebagai pria yang baik. Kau belum tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku adiknya! Aku tahu dia siapa sebenarnya karena aku hidup dengannya selama lima belas tahun sebelum dia menghilang!" sahut Hinata tidak mau kalah

" Kalau begitu kalian yang terlalu bodoh karena tertipu kedok si brengsek itu!" kata Shikamaru tajam dan tidak terbantahkan. "Kalian tidak pernah tahu apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan dan hanya menilai Bos yang sekarang ini! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya kelompok ini karena dia!"

"Dan kau tidak tahu, bagaimana Bos melihat kejadian lima tahun lalu dengan mata yang sama sepertimu saat itu. Naif dan polos, berbaik hati pada semua orang dan memberikan kesempatan yang akhirnya dibalas dengan kehancuran! Kami, lima orang yang melihatnya dan selalu ada untuk Bos lah yang tahu semuanya! Tapi kau tidak tahu semua kepahitan itu!" sambung Shikamaru menunduk, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu

Hinata menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan prihatin. Ia tentu tersinggung karena kakaknya dihina, tapi dari ekspresi menyakitkan yang ditampakkan oleh pria di depannya hingga nafasnya memburu karena mencoba menjelaskan hal yang mereka rasakan lima tahun lalulah yang membuatnya merasa prihatin pada pria tersebut.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru? Benarkah segalanya adalah kesalahan Neji?

Hinata turun dari tempat tidur, meskipun dengan tubuh kelelahan dan ingin jatuh ketika itu juga. Entah kenapa ia tersentuh saat melihat Shikamaru memeperjuangkan apa yang dirasakannya saat Naruto menderita. Jika yang ia katakan itu benar.

Shikamaru berdiri, bersiap untuk menangkap Hinata yang ia kira berusaha kabur karena turun dari tempat tidur. Namun dugaan Shikamaru salah. Wanita milik Bosnya itu tidak berusaha kabur, tapi memeluknya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya mengelilingi pinggang ramping Shikamaru.

Kedua manik hitam Shikamaru membulat saat merasakan tubuh hangat itu memeluknya. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa menghirup harum tubuh wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Hentikan… " gumam Hinata. "Tolong jangan teruskan… sudah cukup… "

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Maaf aku lepas kendali. Dan… kenapa kau memelukku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala,"Aku tidak tahu… tolong jangan bertanya apapun juga saat ini."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Shikamaru bisa melihat jelas hal itu, apalagi ia merasakan airmata yang mengenai bajunya dan membasahi kulitnya. Ia hanya bisa menganggap wanita yang memeluknya tersebut tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana kakaknya yang sebenarnya.

Kedua tangan Shikamaru hendak membalas pelukan Hinata. Sebagai seorang pria, ia mempunyai apa yang disebut gairah. Apalagi saat seorang wanita menawarkan diri padanya secara terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun rasa ragu karena Hinata adalah milik Naruto masih menghantuinya, tapi jika membalas pelukan tidak akan masalah, bukan?

Teeet teeet teeet!

Tiba-tiba saja suara keras membuat Hinata dan Shikamaru tersadar, membuat keduanya segera melepaskan diri masing-masing sebelum Shikamaru membalas pelukan Hinata. Lavender Hinata membulat dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena malu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak peduli dan cepat-cepat mengambil benda yang menjadi sumber suara keras tersebut. Sebuah ponsel yang sedaritadi berada di kantong belakang celananya. Ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Shika, kau masih bersama Hinata-sama?" tanya suara dari sebrang

"Begitulah. Ada apa, Iruka?"

Terdengar suara erangan keras dari sebrang sebelum Iruka menyahut. "Bawa Hinata-sama kemari. Ke ruangan 'biasa'."

Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari Iruka dan menjawabnya sebelum memutus hubungan. "Baiklah. Kami segera kesana."

Hinata menatap cemas,"A-ada apa? Neji-nii… Naruto… mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab,"Ikut aku, Hinata-sama. Kau mau bertemu dengan Neji, bukan?"

.

Naruto menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan dingin. Rantai sudah mengelilingi tubuh pria di depannya hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan di kulitnya yang pucat. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bahkan sudah terborgol dengan rapi di dinding.

Sai, Lee dan Kiba serta Akamaru mengelilingi pria yang terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan siap menerkam apabila dilepaskan. Senyuman menguasainya saat Iruka datang dan memberitahunya karena sudah melaksanakan perintah.

"Neji," panggil Naruto. "Kau tadi ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, bukan?"

Cring!

Suara besi pada rantai berbunyi saat Neji menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. "Brengsek! Dimana adikku?!"

"Tenang. Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," jawab Naruto

Neji menggeram,"Lepaskan Hinata! Kau sudah mendapatkanku!"

Naruto mengangkat alis,"Hm? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya? Dua lebih baik daripada satu, bukan?"

Cring!

Lagi-lagi Neji berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan menggerakkan tangannya, seakan dapat meninju Naruto. Namun Lee yang berada di sisinya langsung menendang perut Neji sehingga pria itu memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Neji. Kau tahu itu sia-sia saja," ujar Iruka

Neji meludahkan darah pada Iruka yang untungnya dapat dihindari. Iruka yang tidak terima diperlakukan tidak sopan langsung melayangkan tinju pada pria tersebut dengan tenaga penuh hingga sudut bibir Neji mengeluarkan darah.

"Cukup, Iruka. Kita tidak boleh merusak wajah yang dirindukan oleh Hinata,"ujar Naruto menepuk bahu pria dengan luka di wajahnya tersebut

Iruka langsung mengangguk,"Baiklah. Maafkan saya."

Neji melirik sinis,"Lepaskan adikku. Kau boleh menyiksaku dan membunuhku. Terserah, tapi lepaskan Hinata. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa… "

"Karena Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa itulah," sahut Naruto dengan suara rendah yang dingin. "Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana cara kerja dunia ini. Mata dibalas mata dan gigi dibalas gigi. Bukankah itu adil, Neji?"

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan tersebut diketuk dari luar. Jantung Neji langsung berdegup keras mendengarnya, ia tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut dan apa yang menunggunya. Naruto melihat betapa terguncangnya Neji dan tersenyum puas.

Iruka berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, Lavender Neji mendapati sosok yang ia kenali dengan akrab sejak terakhir kali melihatnya. Bahkan sosoknya masih sama sejak lima tahun lalu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dikuncir itu menyadari pandangan Neji dan membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Neji-nii… ?"

Suara lembut dan jernih yang ia rindukan itu membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari Shikamaru pada seorang wanita dengan warna mata yang sama dengannya. Memandang terkejut dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Sosoknya benar-benar berbeda dari yang terakhir Neji ingat. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan dewasa, wajahnya pun semakin cantik meskipun ada sedikit bengkak di sisi wajahnya. Ia ingin memeluk sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini, namun dengan rantai mengelilingi tubuhnya dan kedua tangan kaiki yang terborgol, hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Hinata… "

Pandangan Hinata mulai kabur karena airmata. Sosok yang selama ini ia cari berada tepat di depan matanya. Namun tidak dengan kondisi yang diinginkannya.

"Kita tunda dulu adegan mengharukannya," Naruto memotong dan mendekati Hinata

Cring!

"Hentikan! Jangan dekati Hinata, Naruto!" ancam Neji memajukan tubuhnya hingga rantai semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya

"N-Neji-nii!"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan peringatan Neji dan mendekati Hinata, menarik tubuhnya dengan memeluk bahu wanita disampingnya yang tidak dapat bergerak karena melihat kondisi mengenaskan kakaknya.

"Dengar, Neji. Adikmu sudah menjadi milikku. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong, aku membawa buktinya sendiri kesini."

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!" seru Neji tidak terima

Hinata memucat saat merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh mantelnya dan berusaha untuk membuka benda itu, memperlihatkan apa yang ia tutupi dibaliknya.

"T-tidak! Hentikan, Naruto!" keluh Hinata menahan tangan Naruto

"Hey, apa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan bukti hubungan kita pada kakakmu tersayang?" sindir Naruto menepis tangan Hinata

Hinata menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak, tidak! Kumohon… jangan perlihatkan pada Neji-nii… "

Neji menggeram melihat adiknya yang kesusahan,"NARUTO! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI HINATA!"

"Sssh," Naruto berdesis. "Kau tidak tahu kalau adikmu menyukai sentuhanku?"

"Brengsek- Aaargh!"

Lee dan Sai, yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di sisi kanan kiri Neji langsung melayangkan tinju dan tendangan pada wajah serta perutnya. Keduanya benar-benar tidak suka jika Bos mereka dihina sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang mereka benci pula.

"Neji-nii!" pekik Hinata. "Tidak, tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti Neji-nii!"

Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto darinya, namun tidak berhasil dan malah membuat pria itu mengeratkan lengannya pada bahu Hinata. Membuatnya semakin dekat dengan pria itu hingga dapat merasakan degupan jantung yang berdetak keras di kulit punggungnya.

"Diam, Hinata. Apa kau ingin kakakmu lebih tersiksa lagi?" ancam Naruto dengan suara rendah

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat,"Tidak… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Naruto… "

Neji menggertakkan giginya,"HENTIKAN NARUTO! KALAU KAU MAU MEMBALAS APA YANG TERJADI LIMA TAHUN LALU, LAKUKAN PADAKU! LEPASKAN ADIKKU! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Lavender Hinata membulat. Ia yakin mendengar Neji mengatakan 'apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu' dengan jelas. Hinata masih menyangkal jika selama ini Naruto dan Shikamaru mengatakan kakaknya seorang mafia kejam dan sadis, seperti mereka. Tapi bagaimana dengan kenyataan yang kakaknya barusan katakan tentang lima tahun lalu?

Tentang apa yang Shikamaru katakan saat menunjukkan sebuah lukisan keluarga yang ternyata dihancurkan oleh kakaknya?

Naruto menyadari reaksi Hinata yang berubah menjadi kaku dan shock. Ia menyeringai melihatnya dan menatap Neji.

"Kau tahu apa hal yang lucu, Neji?" ujarnya dengan seringaian

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan… aku pasti tidak akan menyukainya!" sahut Neji

"Dan yang lucu adalah," sambung Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Aku setuju denganmu untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan lima tahun lalu."

Lavender Neji membulat. Ia merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada dingin yang mengingatkannya pada hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu sekali. Dan ia tahu, pria berambut pirang itu akan membalasnya dengan menggunakan Hinata.

"Naruto… lepaskan Hinata," ujar Neji dengan suara tertekan. "Dia tidak pantas untuk merasakan akibat dari apa yang telah kulakukan."

Alis Naruto terangkat,"Hinata tidak pantas? Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menggunakan Ibumu kalau begitu. Wanita di awal umur lima puluhan sebenarnya bukan tipeku, tapi kalau kau-"

"NARUTO!" potong Neji meninggikan nadanya hingga ruangan tersebut menggema

Airmata Hinata mengalir mendengarnya. Ia tidak berdaya, tidak dapat membantu kakaknya yang seharusnya datang untuknya dan kini menderita karenanya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, karena sejujurnya ia ingin tahu apa yang kakaknya perbuat pada Naruto.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh ibuku!" Lanjut Neji menggeram. "Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan memburumu meskipun tubuhku harus hancur! Kau dengar itu?!"

"Neji-nii… " bisik Hinata

Safir Naruto memperhatikan reaksi Hinata dan tersenyum miring karenanya.

"Baiklah. Berarti kau setuju jika adikmu yang akan menjadi domba korban atas dosamu di masa lalu, bukan begitu?"

Neji menggertakkan rahangnya,"Kau sudah menyentuh Hinata… aku tidak akan membuatmu melakukan lebih dari itu… tidak denganmu yang sudah beristri dan bertangan kotor!"

"Aaah, benar juga. Aku sudah beristri, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir untuk menceraikan istriku dan mencari yang baru untuk menemaniku di tempat tidur."

Tiba-tiba saja firasat Hinata tidak enak. Ia menatap Naruto yang ternyata juga menatap dirinya, hingga safir pria itu bertemu dengan lavender miliknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak bermaksud-"

"Benar. Hinata akan menikah denganku. Aku akan membawanya ke dunia segelap malam yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya," kata Naruto mengecup leher Hinata pelan dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Bukankah ini pembalasan yang manis, Neji?

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Ada yang ingin berteriak? :D**

**Chapter ini pendek? Hmm, curhat sedikit ya. Jujur, kita sedikit kecewa karena di chap 7 banyak yang baca tapi jarang meninggalkan jejak untuk sekedar mengomentari apa yang terjadi. Bahkan untuk chapter terpanjang pun mendapat komentar paling sedikit.**

**Kami minta maaf karena kami banyak menuntut, tapi kami hanya ingin meminta sedikit hadiah dari pemikiran kami saat kalian membaca fic ini. Sebuah kesan atau pesan, akan sangat kami hargai.**


	9. Aku, Kau Dan Dia

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Aku, Kamu dan Dia**

**.**

Seluruh ruangan yang mendengar keputusan dari pria berambut pirang itu langsung membulatkan mata, berharap apa yang mereka dengar salah. Terlebih untuk seorang wanita yang dipeluk pria berambut pirang tersebut, tampak pucat dan shock mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Neji, merasa harinya semakin buruk. Dari tertangkap oleh seorang pemburu polisi yang aneh hingga mendengar pria yang ia benci akan menikahi adikknya yang ia sayangi. Tentu saja ia tidak dapat menerimanya dan langsung mengamuk, berusaha untuk menerkam Naruto yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya meskipun kedua tangannya terborgol di dinding.

"Beraninya kau, Naruto! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikahi Hinata! Tidak akan pernah! Kau dengar itu, Brengsek?!" amuknya tanpa memperdulikan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai berdarah dan tubuhnya yang tersayat oleh rantai

Hinata menatap ngeri kakaknya yang mengamuk dan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya cepat-cepat kemudian berlari menuju Neji. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rambutnya yang panjang ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang hingga membuatnya berhenti sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?" desis Naruto di telinganya

"L-lepaskan aku… Neji-nii… Neji-nii terluka… "

"Naruto! Lepaskan Hinata! Jangan berani-beraninya kau- Aaaargh!" Neji memutus kalimatnya saat ia merasakan tendangan pada perutnya yang membuatnya harus memuntahkan sedikit darah ke lantai

"NEJI-NII!" Hinata berteriak melihat kakaknya yang memuntahkan darah. "Naruto, Naruto… lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku memastikan keadaan Neji-nii!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan menarik rambut Hinata hingga membuat wanitanya itu mendongak. "Kau tahu bagaimana memohon yang benar, Hinata."

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini selain mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan masalah Naruto merendahkannya dihadapan Neji ataupun bawahannya. Ia ingin memeluk pria yang ia rindukan selama lima tahun terakhir.

"A-aku mohon," ucap Hinata dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. "Biarkan aku menemui Neji-nii… Naruto. Kumohon… "

Hinata melakukan apa yang Naruto inginkan, namun entah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka saat wanitanya itu mengatakan alasan di balik permintaannya. Dan yang lebih ia tidak sukai adalah saat tangannya melepaskan rambut panjang Hinata, membuatnya langsung melesat menuju pria yang paling dibencinya.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata menyentuh sisi wajah Neji. "K-kau tidak apa?"

Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum,"Melihatmu sedekat ini, kau benar-benar sudah sangat besar. Dan tambah cantik juga."

"I-itu salahmu karena kau meninggalkan rumah… " ujar Hinata menyeka airmatanya. "Darimana saja kau… apa yang terjadi? Benarkah… apa yang Naruto katakan tentangmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin sedih, Hinata."

"Tidak akan! Neji-nii, katakan padaku… apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Safir Naruto menatap tidak suka pemandangan di depannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Neji sambil berdecak. "Hinata benar. Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padanya tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, pengkhianat?"

Hinata menoleh dengan lavender membulat,"A-apa maksudmu mengatakan Neji-nii pengkhianat… Naruto?"

"Lihat? Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Neji."

Neji membuang muka,"Tidak. Lebih baik aku memotong leherku daripada menceritakan kejadian itu pada Hinata."

Hinata kembali menoleh,"N-Neji-nii?"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu jijik padaku. Setidaknya, meskipun hanya kau, aku ingin ada yang tetap mempercayaiku sebelum kejadian lima tahun lalu itu terjadi."

Hinata mematung. Ia tahu, secara tidak langsung Neji sudah menyatakan diri jika kejadian lima tahun lalu, yang menghancurkan keluarga Naruto adalah dirinya. Selama ini Hinata menyangkal segalanya karena ingatan Neji sebagai kakaknya yang lembut tidak dapat menerimanya. Tapi bagaimana setelah pria itu sendiri tidak menyangkalnya?

Selama ini ia bukan satu-satunya seorang korban. Dan ia sudah menyalahkan segalanya pada Naruto yang berada di posisi seorang korban juga karena perbuatan kakaknya. Pria itu pantas balas dendam padanya, adik dari pria yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya bagi Naruto.

Dan Hinata berkata pria itu rendah. Menghina dan mencacinya.

"Hinata?"

Neji melihat keadaan adiknya yang aneh. Sepasang warna mata yang sama seperti miliknya itu sama sekali tidak fokus dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat sejak tadi.

"Hinata, kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi

Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari adiknya.

Naruto tersenyum,"Kenapa kau masih bertanya, Neji? Seharusnya kau masih memiliki otak pintar di balik kepala sialanmu itu. Lihat keadaan adikmu, ia shock."

"Diam kau, brengsek!" sahut Neji yang langsung mendapatkan tinju dari Lee yang berada di sebelahnya hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah

"Ckck, lihat keadaanmu. Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"A-aku… "

"Hinata! Larilah, aku akan menanggung segalanya. Ini kebodohanku dan kesalahanku yang melibatkanmu di dalamnya," ujar Neji tersenyum sebelum menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau boleh menyiksaku dan membunuhku. Tapi, lepaskan Hinata. Biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya yang bersih!"

Naruto menyeringai,"Sepertinya kau lupa? Bukankah aku mengatakan akan menikahi Hinata dan menyeretnya ke dalam dunia gelap kita, Neji?"

Rahang Neji mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat meskipun terborgol. "Jangan lakukan itu. Kau sudah mendapatkanku… Hinata sudah cukup merasakan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan! Apa itu belum cukup, Naruto?! Bahkan kau merampas harta berharga adikku!"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan melirik Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Hinata?"

"A-apa yang kau kaatakan tadi… serius?" tanyanya

"Hinata!" tegur Neji

Naruto tersenyum jahil,"Yang mana?"

Hinata mengigit bibir,"K-kau akan bercerai dengan Sakura dan… m-menikahiku?"

"Tidak! Hinata, kau tidak boleh menikahinya. Apa yang membuatmu berani berpikir seperti itu?!" sahut Neji melotot

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau menikah denganku," ucap Naruto tidak memperdulikan protes Neji

"Kau! Ini rencanamu dari awal, bukan?!" Neji berdesis pada Naruto

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya,"Tidakkah kau mendengar apa kata adikmu? Dia bersedia menikahiku. _Kakak ipar_."

Darah Neji langsung mendidih mendengarnya. Ia dipanggil _Kakak ipar _oleh pria yang paling dibencinya? Bahkan membayangkannya pun tidak pernah! Siapapun, asal bukan pria di depannya dan pria yang mengirimkannya ke mansion ini!

"Hentikan," ucap Hinata sebelum Neji mengatakan sesuatu. "Naruto, aku akan menikah denganmu. Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau melepaskan Neji-nii?"

"B-Bos!" seru Iruka membuat Naruto menoleh. "Anda tidak boleh melakukan ini! Bagaimanapun kau telah mendapatkan si pengkhianat itu!"

"Aku setuju," sahut Sai. "Kami menentang jika kau melepaskannya. Meskipun itu permintaan calon istrimu yang baru."

"Aku juga!" kali ini Kiba menyahut. "Aku tidak akan rela membiarkan pria ini menghirup udara bebas sebelum tubuhnya membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu lima tahun lalu!

Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"Maaf Bos. Tapi aku juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika pria ini lolos begitu saja."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya sambil menghela nafas. "Cukup. Aku sudah mendengar pendapat kalian yang intinya sama." Kemudian menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata mengawasi Shikamaru, menebak-nebak jika pria itu yang paling dekat dengan Naruto pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan keempat orang lainnya. Namun saat pria itu mengangkat bahunya dan menyeruakan pendapatnya, Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku terserah Bos. Apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu adalah keputusan terbaik."

Iruka, Kiba, Sai dan Lee langsung menoleh pada pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas itu. Mereka tidak menyangka pria itu akan mengatakan hal yang kebalikan dengan mereka semua. Melepaskan apa yang lima tahun ini ingin mereka hancurkan begitu saja?

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya,"Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskan si brengsek ini dan menikahi Hinata."

"B-Bos!" Iruka menyela. "Bagaimana dengan lima tahun lalu?! Kau bercanda jika dengan menikahi adik pria itu akan membuat semuanya terbayar!"

"Iruka. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau semuanya terbayar dengan menikahi Hinata," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut

"T-tapi kau berjanji untuk melepaskan Neji-nii!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Ada perbedaan besar antara melepaskan dengan membayar hutang masa lalu."

Neji tertawa pahit,"Hahaha… lihat Hinata? Pria ini adalah bajingan licik."

BUG!

"Aaaarggh!"

Lee lagi-lagi menggunakan tinjunya untuk menghajar sisi wajah Neji dan membuatnya mengalirkan darah kembali dari hidungnya. Hinata menelan ludah, ia menyaksikan jika kakaknya belum membayar segala kesalahan masa lalunya. Bagaimana jika ia menolak untuk menikahi Naruto dan kabur?

Ia tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Tidak dengan kakaknya menderita untuknya. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana direndahkan dan diperkosa, untuk merasakannya lagi bukanlah hal yang sulit. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus bahagia di luar sana dengan kakaknya menderita disini. Ya, ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar. Sebagai adik dari Hyuuga Neji.

Toh, jika Neji lepas… pria itu bisa menghilang lagi dalam perlindungan bos mafianya, bukan?

"Naruto! Aku setuju, aku setuju akan menikah denganmu dan biarkan Neji-nii bebas!" Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dengan ekspresi serius

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" tanyanya

"Y-ya! Aku yakin!" sahutnya cepat

"TIDAK!" Neji memotong. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menikahimu! Aku tidak akan pernah-, uhuk uhuk!"

Hinata memeluk Neji yang terbatuk,"Neji-nii! Kumohon… hiduplah bahagia, aku sudah merasakan lebih dari cukup karena tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini… "

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya memeluknya, ingin sekali ia membalas pelukan tersebut jika saja kedua tangannya tidak terborgol saat ini.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membayar apa yang kuperbuat lima tahun lalu… Hinata."

"Neji-nii," Hinata tersenyum menatap lavender kembar di depannya. "Percayalah padaku. Dulu kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku bisa diandalkan, bukan?"

"Tapi itu-"

"Sekarang," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku minta kau percaya padaku dan mengandalkanku."

Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Neji saat ini. Adiknya benar-benar sudah dewasa. Ia benar-benar malu tidak pernah melihat perkembangan Hinata selama lima tahun, bagaimana adiknya yang manja itu bisa menjadi dewasa.

Neji tertunduk, tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun Hinata tahu jika kakaknya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Naruto dan para bawahannya yang terlihat terganggu karena keputusan sang ketua.

"Bos… kau benar-benar sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Iruka

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto melirik Hinata. "Jadi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan menikahimu. Setelah itu, lepaskan Neji-nii."

.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya. Satu jam lalu, ia mendapatkan kabar dari Pein jika pengejaran mereka ternyata membuahkan hasil yang tak terduga dan akan membawa hasil itu padanya. Dan setelah ia melihat _hasil_ yang dimaksud adalah anak buah Neji yang tertangkap, ia hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung pada bawahannya tersebut.

"Jadi?" tanyanya

Pein mengangkat bahu,"Kami terkecoh. Seperti yang kuduga, Hyuuga Neji memang memiliki otak."

"Itu karena rencanamu yang sembarangan, bodoh! Kami harus terpaksa meloloskan si brengsek itu dan hanya mendapatkan anak buah tidak bergunanya!" sahut Hidan

"Hidan. Jaga bicaramu," tegur Kakuzu

"Lagipula itu bukan salah rencana Pein juga. Bukankah tadi kau ditendang oleh Hyuuga Neji, Hidan?" sindir Konan yang langsung membuat Hidan membuang muka tidak suka

Itachi menghela nafas,"Jadi… apa info yang kalian sudah dapatkan?"

Deidara menyenggol punggung Tenten dengan kakinya,"Ceritakan rencana Bosmu."

Tenten melotot tidak suka, kemudian menoleh pada Itachi. "Bos menginginkan adik Hyuuga Neji. Entahlah, sepertinya Bos terobsesi padanya. Puas?"

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alisnya mengerut semakin dalam,"Terobsesi… bukankah Bos kalian Sarutobi Asuma sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun?"

"Itu artinya Sarutobi Asuma pedofil," sahut Sasori

"Jujur, wajahmu itu ciri-ciri yang akan disukai Bos si brengsek itu," ejek Hidan yang dibalas Sasori dengan melotot dan Kakuzu di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas

Tenten memutar mata,"Aku tidak tahu sejauh itu. Pokoknya, Neji bekerja keras untuk adiknya selama ini. Dan kali ini, sepertinya Bos sudah tahu jika adik Neji di tangan musuhnya dan ingin menemuinya dengan menyuruh Neji."

Itachi mangut-mangut mengerti dan menoleh pada Pein,"Bukankah rencana kalian memasukkan Hyuuga Neji ke dalam mansion Uzumaki Naruto sudah berhasil? Apa langkah selanjutnya?"

Konan mengangkat tangannya,"Biar aku yang jelaskan."

"Silahkan," ujar Itachi

"Intinya, kami ingin menangkap dua burung dengan satu lemparan. Kami memperhitungkan dua kemungkinan. Pertama, jika Hyuuga Neji mati dan Sarutobi Asuma tahu pasti akan marah lalu langsung menyerang mansion Uzumaki Naruto karena tidak berhasil untuk mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata. Kemungkinan untuk saling membunuh akan besar, kami juga akan berada disana setelah mendapatkan informasi yang sudah pasti untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi korban pada kasus ini kemudian membakar mansion itu atau meledakkannya untuk hukuman mati," jelas Konan yang langsung membuat Tenten terkejut

Dan bagi Itachi, metode kejam yang digunakan teman-temannya yang kini menjadi bawahannya itu memang sudah disetujui dan ia pribadi sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Lagipula, mafia adalah penjahat kelas atas yang berbahaya jika tidak dihancurkan dengan cara yang kejam pula. Tidak akan ada yang protes mengenai hal itu.

"Lalu, kemungkinan kedua?" tanya Itachi

"Kedua. Hyuuga Neji selamat namun tidak berhasil mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Itachi. "Dia selamat, jelas berhasil mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata dan keluar dari sana."

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Itu tidak mungkin. Itu adalah sarang mafia, dipastikan sekali melewati gerbang, senjata tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu hidup-hidup kecuali sebuah kesepakatan terjalin. Dan kami memperhitungkan jika Hyuuga Neji tertangkap namun membuat kesepakatan yang tidak bisa ditolak dan harus pergi dengan mengorbankan adiknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan pada bawahannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Sarutobi Asuma?"

"Hyuuga Neji akan kembali ke tempat Sarutobi Asuma dan melaporkannya. Setelah itu, Asuma pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang memancing amarah Uzumaki Naruto atau apapun itu yang membuatnya keluar dan bernegoisasi untuk mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata mengingat obsesi pria itu. Kami akan mengusahakan untuk mendapatkan informasi dimana mereka bertemu kemudian menangkap keduanya atau membunuh mereka di tempat jika melawan," jelas Konan mengakhiri

Tenten berdecak,"Kalian benar-benar sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Aku jadi semakin merasa bodoh."

Hidan terkekeh,"Sudah kubilang, kalian bodoh karena sudah mempercayakan nasib kalian padanya."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya,"Aku mengerti. Rencana kalian itu memang sempurna, tapi kalian sudah memiliki rencana cadangan jika ada sesuatu tidak terduga yang terjadi, bukan?"

Pein mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Kami sudah merencanakan semuanya."

"Dan keputusan final kalian adalah membunuh para Bos mafia tersebut. Benar?" tanya Itachi lagi

"Tentu saja! Penjahat seperti mereka harus dimusnahkan seketika itu juga," sahut Deidara. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bom yang tepat untuk itu."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan merusak tubuh mereka dengan bom, Deidara. Aku ingin membuat mereka menjadi percobaanku," ucap Sasori

Kakuzu mengangkat bahu,"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku mendapatkan bonus untuk menghancurkan dua kelompok mafia sekaligus."

Hidan mendengus,"Kau hanya memikirkan uang! Pikirkan dulu masalah ini baru uang!"

Itachi memutar matanya dan duduk di kursi miliknya,"Baiklah. Aku serahkan urusan kalian dari sini mulai sekarang. Masukkan mereka ke penjara."

# # # # #

Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil bersama-sama dan memasuki gedung yang tidak lagi asing bagi mereka. Semalam, hampir tengah malam mereka berdua mendapatkan telepon dari Iruka yang mengatakan untuk datang di pagi hari bersama-sama ke mansion Naruto untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Dan disinilah mereka, masih merasa bingung dan curiga sambil melangkah menuju ruangan dimana Naruto menunggu. Iruka menemui mereka setelah turun dari mobil dan memandu mereka mengingat mansion Naruto tergolong sangat besar dan menyesatkan jika tidak tahu dimana tempat tujuan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Iruka membuka pintu berwarna putih kembar yang menampilkan di baliknya seseorang yang mengundang mereka duduk bersama wanita yang tidak lagi asing untuk dikenali.

"Naruto, Hinata. Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura

"Kau memanggil kami kemari, berarti ada yang ingin kau bahas, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto menunjuk sofa di depannya,"Duduk."

Keduanya mengeryit dengan sambutan Naruto dan memilih untuk duduk sesuai perintahnya. Melihat dari ekspresi pria itu yang terlihat datar, banyak kemungkinan yang tidak dapat keduanya tebak kecuali satu hal.

Kabar buruk.

"Jadi-,"

"Tolong jangan katakan kau mau mengatakan permintaan terakhirmu, Naruto!" potong Sakura cemas membuat pria yang berstatus suaminya itu mengeryit

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke. "Biarkan Naruto bicara."

"Ah, maaf."

Sasuke menatap pria di depannya,"Lanjutkan Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum berdehem,"Sakura-chan… aku yakin kalian berbahagia saat ini, bukan?"

Emerald Sakura membulat,"A-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Ini aneh. Terlalu aneh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Naruto?!"

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke lagi. "Naruto, kau masih dalam pengaruh obat?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Naruto cepat. "Sial! Aku mau membuat semua ini cepat selesai, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjawabnya. Tidak, Sakura tidak bahagia."

Naruto mengeryit,"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian tetap bersama meskipun kularang?"

"Justru itu. Karena Sakura masih berstatus istrimu, ia tidak bisa bahagia sepenuhnya denganku. Tapi, ini adalah konsekuensi kita bertiga yang sudah kita sepakati."

Hinata mengeryit mendengarnya. Konsekuensi mereka bertiga? Kesepakatan? Yaa, memang dari awal dia sudah curiga dengan hubungan dekat ketiganya meskipun Sakura berselingkuh terang-terangan dan Naruto juga.

Dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran, kesepakatan apa yang dibuat ketiganya? Kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling mencintai harus berakhir menikahi Naruto?

"Aku mengerti," ucap Naruto. "Karena itulah, aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk membuat Sakura-chan berbahagia. Benar-benar bahagia."

Sakura memiringkan kepala bingung,"Naruto? Apa maksudmu?"

Onyx Sasuke melebar saat melihat senyum Naruto dan tangannya yang menjentikkan jari pada Shikamaru yang sedaritadi berdiri di sudut sambil membawa sebuah berkas di tangannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak bermaksud-"

"Ya, kau memang pintar Teme. Aku akan menceraikan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan berkas di meja pada Sakura. "Jadi, berbahagialah Sakura-chan dengan si brengsek di sebelahmu itu."

Emerald Sakura membulat untuk kesekian kalinya, airmatanya mendesak keluar dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan tiba saatnya Naruto menceraikannya. Bukan hanya itu, suaminya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu juga berharap ia bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Ini adalah hal yang ia impikan daridulu. Namun, kenapa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga. "Kenapa kau mau menceraikan Sakura tiba-tiba?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya,"Kukira kalian akan berterima kasih padaku dan bukannya menatap curiga seperti itu!"

"Y-Ya… tapi kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Karena aku harus menikahi Hinata," jawab Naruto mantap

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh pada wanita yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri di samping Naruto, merasa malu karena diperhatikan dan menunduk.

"J-Jangan katakan kau… menghamilinya?" tanya Sakura ragu

Naruto memutar mata,"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mendapatkan Neji dan sebagai kesepakatan, aku akan menikahi Hinata kemudian membiarkan bajingan itu lepas."

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut,"Kau mendapatkannya?

"Begitulah. Dia sedang berada di ruangan 'itu' dengan dikawal Lee dan Kiba," jawab Naruto

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya,"Jadi Neji mengusulkan kesepatakan itu? Kenapa?"

"T-tidak," kata Hinata membuka suara. "Aku yang mengusulkannya. A-aku tidak ingin Neji-nii menderita… aku akan menanggung segalanya."

"Astaga… lihat dirimu, Hinata. Masih begitu muda, cantik dan memikat. Tapi harus menikahi Naruto," ucap Sakura prihatin. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman berdua? Kita bisa berbicara sebagai sesama wanita."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mengangkat alis dan menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun malah dibalas dengan kerlingan mata sebelum Sakura menarik tangan Hinata kemudian pergi dari ruangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan canggung.

"Ehm… Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Secepatnya. Hinata ingin kakaknya yang brengsek dilepaskan cepat-cepat," jawab Naruto

Sasuke mengangguk,"Kau yakin akan bisa mencintainya seperti kau mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, safirnya menatap keluar jendela yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Entahlah. Untuk saat ini, aku merasa ia bisa memuaskan rasa laparku akan wanita dan obat-obatan. Tidak, bahkan dia lebih dari itu. Dia menggantikan semuanya hingga aku ketagihan."

"Dia tidak seperti wanita-wanitamu selama ini, Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Dia terlalu polos, naif, keras kepala, wanita yang jarang ada di jaman ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jadi, kau akan menceritakan padanya tentang lima tahun lalu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Tetap saja… sampai akhir, sampai kau menceraikan Sakura. Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum pahit,"Sakura sudah mempunyaimu. Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

.

Hinata mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya dengan canggung. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu, ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman mengingat Sakura memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengannya.

Wanita itu ceria, cantik, menarik dan supel. Berbeda dengannya yang sama sekali berkebalikan dengan Sakura. Tapi kini, wanita itu membawanya ke taman Naruto yang sejujurnya hanya pernah ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kita duduk disini?" tanya Sakura

"E-eh? Hmm, oke."

Sakura duduk diikuti oleh Hinata di sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi bercat merah tembaga. Di hadapan mereka kini terlihat taman besar dengan bunga yang sedang mekar beberapa dan rumput hijau. Pemandangan yang cukup menyejukkan mata.

"Benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan menceraikanku," gumam Sakura

"M-maaf… "

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Hinata? Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu, aku akhirnya bahagia begitupula dengan Naruto."

"T-tapi aku merebut Naruto yang suamimu-"

Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa merdu, membuat Hinata mengeryit bingung.

"Astaga. Kau masih saja berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan, kami tidak pernah ada apa-apa. Bahkan untuk tidur bersama sekalipun."

"K-kenapa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya,"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai… "

Hinata menunduk,"Ehm… Sakura… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku," jawab Sakura

"A-apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu… apa yang Neji-nii lakukan dengan menyakiti Naruto dan menghancurkan keluarganya?"

Senyuman Sakura menghilang, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih namun tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Seakan ia dapat melihat beban apa yang saat ini Hinata coba untuk pikul.

"Si bodoh itu belum memberitahumu apa-apa ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak berhak mengatakannya," ujar Sakura

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"K-kumohon Sakura! Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang sebenarnya Neji-nii lakukan!"

Sakura menghela nafas,"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Bukan hakku untuk bercerita padamu. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya kalau tetap bersama dengan Naruto."

Kedua tangan Hinata meremas roknya,"T-tapi… aku tidak bisa-"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa bercerita kisah kami," potong Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

"T-tentu saja aku penasaran… "

"Bagus. Karena aku akan bercerita bagaimana sosok Naruto yang sesungguhnya padamu."

.

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu._

_Pertama kali aku mengenal Naruto saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Kami bertemu saat ayahku yang seorang pengacara datang ke rumah Naruto. Ayah membawaku bertemu dengan pria tampan berambut pirang yang kukenali sebagai ayah Naruto. Ia ramah dan sedikit jahil, menipu semua orang jika ia adalah Bos mafia._

_Ayahku dan ayah Naruto berbincang tentang hal yang membosankan, membuatku tidak betah berlama-lama di tempat itu. Namun ayah Naruto menyadarinya, ia menyuruh salah satu kepercayaannya untuk memanggil anaknya. Tentu saja aku merasa senang._

_Dan saat anaknya datang yang ternyata seorang pria, aku langsung merasa kesal. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak suka berteman dengan seorang pria karena bagiku pria itu kotor dan kasar. Tapi Naruto, ia memasuki ruangan dengan berlari menuju ayahnya kemudian memeluk erat hingga ayahnya kegelian._

_Aku melihat mereka dengan pandangan iri. Mereka ayah dan anak yang terlihat kompak dan dekat. Emeraldku mengawasi keduanya sampai anaknya menyadari tatapanku dan turun dari pangkuan ayahnya untuk menyapaku._

"_Hey! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" sapanya dengan cengiran lebar_

_Sebagai perempuan, aku takut dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung ayahku. Namun aku mengintip sesekali, melihat Naruto yang mengeryit kebingungan lalu melihat ke ayahku._

"_Paman, apa aku salah menyapanya?" tanyanya polos_

_Ayahku tertawa,"Oh maafkan putriku. Dia takut dengan laki-laki sebayanya."_

_Mendengar ayahku mengatakannya langsung membuatku malu dan tidak terima. "A-aku tidak takut!"_

"_Kalau begitu keluar dan balas sapa Naruto. Kau tahu tidak sopan tidak membalas sapaan seseorang, bukan?"kata ayahku_

_Meskipun begitu, aku masih takut dan menatap safir indah dimatanya yang menampilkan keramahan. Entah darimana, aku merasa anak itu berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan selama ini. Pria itu berpakaian rapi dan terlihat ramah. Sama sekali jauh dari kotor dan kasar._

_Aku keluar dan membalas sapaan Naruto,"A-aku Haruno Sakura… "_

"_Waah! Setelah dilihat-lihat, kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan!" pujinya yang langsung membuatku malu_

"_T-tidak… warna rambutku aneh! Aku tidak cantik!"_

"_Oh ya? Aku merasa warna rambutmu cantik sekali. Cocok untukmu!"_

_Sejak ia memuji rambutku, aku langsung tahu. Naruto sama sekali berbeda dengan pria di luar sana. Dia cinta pertamaku._

_Dua tahun kemudian, kami berumur dua belas tahun dan masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama. Di kelas kami kedatangan seorang murid baru yang langsung membuat heboh kelas pada saat itu juga karena anak laki-laki yang datang tampan dan misterius._

_Dialah Uchiha Sasuke._

_Prestasi dan kepopulerannya mengagumkan, menggeser Naruto yang tadinya berada di puncak dan sukses membuat Naruto membencinya. Aku, sebagai sahabat Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehannya saat menjelek-jelekan Sasuke. Seperti saat kami sedang istirahat di atap sekolah._

"_Aku benci dia! Oke, dia tampan. Sepertiku. Oke, dia pintar. Sepertiku. Oke dia menarik. Sepertiku! Tapi kenapa sekarang para perempuan tidak ada yang memberiku surat cinta di loker dan malah dia?! Dasar perusak suasana!" cerocos Naruto mengacung-acungkan garpunya_

_Aku tertawa mendengarnya,"Akuilah Naruto. Kau kalah darinya karena kau barang lama dan dia barang baru. Perempuan selalu suka barang baru."_

_Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Aku benci dia. Andaikan saja dia tidak datang ke sekolah ini! Aku pasti masih bisa menjadi pria nomor satumu!"_

_Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, membuatku langsung memerah. "A-apa maksudmu?!"_

"_Oh, akuilah Sakura-chan! Aku tahu kau menyukainya dan mulai melupakanku. Setiap kali aku menoleh, kau melihatnya dari mejamu. Setiap kita telponan, kau membicarakannya. Dan setiap kali aku-"_

"_Cukup, cukup, cukuppppp!" potongku malu. "Naruto, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau yang seperti itu! Tadi saja kau membicarakannya! Atau jangan-jangan… kau gay?"_

"_Ewwww!" Naruto langsung memasang wajah jijik. "Aku normal! Kalaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan menyukai pria sepertinya! Pria sombong sepertinya membuatku muak!"_

_Aku tertawa lagi karena melihat ekspresi Naruto. Aku senang menggodanya karena dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah hadir di hidupku serta cinta pertamaku. Tapi saat melihatnya yang sama sekali tidak membalas perasaanku, aku merasa patah hati dan harus menerima kenyataan jika Naruto hanya menganggapku teman._

_Tiba-tiba saja saat kami selesai makan dan melanjutkan obrolan kami di atap dengan seru, seorang pria muncul dari balik dinding di belakang kami. Wajahku memucat melihat siapa orang itu dan Naruto hanya menganga._

"_S-Sasuke!" pekikku _

_Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi bosan,"Hn?"_

"_S-sejak kapan kau disana?!" tanyaku panik_

"_Dari sebelum kalian bergosip tentangku," jawabnya malas_

_Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Itu adalah hari pertama dimana aku berbicara dengan Sasuke, bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan seperti berdebar saat tahu aku sedang bergosip dengan sahabatku tentang pria itu dan malah muncul begitu saja dari belakang._

_Berbeda denganku, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan panik dan malah berdiri menantangnya tanpa takut dan malu karena ketahuan berbicara di belakang Sasuke._

"_Aku yang bergosip, Sakura-chan hanya menanggapiku! Kenapa? masalah?!" tantangnya_

"_NARUTO!" tegurku_

_Sasuke hanya mengeryit melihat Naruto, lalu melihatku. Tatapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terbaca dan aku yang seumur hidup hanya berteman dekat dengan pria yaitu Naruto, hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah._

_Namun kurasakan tepukan lembut pada kepalaku membuatku langsung mengangkat kepala. Kukira Naruto menepuk kepalaku karena Sasuke sudah pergi. Tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Sasuke lah yang menepuk kepalaku!_

"_Haruno Sakura, bukan?" tanyanya yang langsung membuatku otomatis mengangguk. "Jangan hanya berbicara dengan si bodoh ini. Berbicaralah denganku juga, daripada hanya menatapku dari mejamu."_

_Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke pergi sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto. _

"_DASAR TEME! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! LIHAT SAJA, AKU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKANMU! DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUH SAHABATKU! KAU DENGAR ITU, TEME?!" teriak Naruto_

_Hubungan kami berlanjut setelahnya. Dari Naruto yang tidak terima karena Sasuke selalu menang darinya hingga aku yang mulai berbicara juga dengan Sasuke. Naruto seakan menjadi penghubung kami karena tidak mau kalah dan malah jadi akrab. Sedangkan aku yang semakin mengenal Sasuke membuatku langsung jatuh cinta dengannya dan tetap menyembunyikannya dari Naruto._

_Hingga akhirnya kami menjalin kasih, Aku dan Sasuke sepakat tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto karena akan menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Aku tidak mau kalau Naruto merasa tersisihkan sendiri dan kami bersama._

_Lalu, saat kami berumur tujuh belas tahun._

_Itu adalah hari dimana Sasuke mengetahui segalanya. Tentangku yang anak dari seorang pengacara mafia, juga ayah Naruto yang seorang mafia. Dia merasa terkejut, tidak menyangka Naruto yang terlihat normal dan ramah itu adalah penerus mafia suatu hari nanti. Dan aku, kekasihnya yang suatu saat mau tidak mau harus menjadi pengacara Naruto menggantikan ayahku._

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!" Sasuke bersikeras_

"_Tapi, Sasuke… semuanya sudah diatur sejak kami kecil. Naruto diperlakukan normal disekitarnya karena dia diajari bagaimana hidup orang normal pada umumnya dan aku mengawasinya. Dan tidak ada siapapun yang Naruto bisa percayai untuk menjadi pengacaranya selain aku!"_

_Sasuke menggeram tidak suka,"Tapi kau perempuan! Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri jika musuh Naruto mengincarmu yang memenangkan suatu perkara!"_

_Aku tersinggung mendengar Sasuke merendahkanku,"Aku bisa judo dan karate, Sasuke! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!"_

"_Semua beladiri itu tidak bisa menahan peluru atau bom, Sakura!" balasnya tidak mau kalah_

"_Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto sendirian… hanya aku yang bisa ia percayai untuk menjadi pengacaranya… "_

_Onyx Sasuke tidak fokus, ia mengigit bibir seolah sedang berpikir keras. Ia mondar mandir di ruang tamunya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sebelum ia melihat foto keluarganya yang tergantung di dinding ruangan._

_Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik sambil menatapku. "Aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi pengacara Naruto dengan mengambil alih tugasmu. Aku juga sahabatnya, orang yang ia percayai."_

_Aku menganga mendengar keputusan Sasuke,"T-tapi… Naruto adalah mafia dan kakakmu-"_

"_Ya, kakakku yang sedang belajar di kepolisian untuk menjadi polisi. Tapi jika aku menjadi pengacara, aku akan memiliki klien selain Naruto meskipun Naruto adalah prioritas utamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengorbankan impiannya untuk membantu kakaknya di kepolisian dan menjadi pengacara musuh kakaknya suatu hari nanti._

_Setelah itu, kami membicarakan masalah itu dengan ayahku, ayah Naruto dan Naruto itu sendiri. Mereka terkejut, jelas. Tapi setelah berdebat alot dengan Sasuke yang memang tidak mudah dipatahkan, mereka akhirnya setuju._

_Naruto juga menyetujuinya._

_Hingga saat kami berumur dua puluh tahun._

_Kami mendengar kabar dari rumah Naruto, kabar duka yang membuatku pingsan karena menangis keras mendengar kisahnya. Sasuke membawaku pada sebuah pemakaman orangtua Naruto dan kami memeluknya._

_Namun Naruto tidak pernah lagi sama sejak hari dimana orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang ceria, ramah dan terlihat normal seperti pria seusianya. Yang kulihat saat menemuinya saat itu adalah Naruto yang penuh dendam, rapuh dan kejam._

_Kami tidak meninggalkan Naruto selama beberapa minggu dan menginap di rumahnya. Jika Sasuke ada urusan, aku akan menemani Naruto. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya hingga akhirnya Naruto mau berbicara dengan kami._

_Aku tidak tega melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang selalu berkata jika ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga dan selalu mengamuk saat melihat foto orangtuanya, meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka sambil menangis._

_Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, hingga ke titik dimana aku memutuskan untuk mengubah semuanya. Sebagai seorang calon dokter, aku ingin Naruto bukan hanya sehat fisik. Namun juga mental. Karena itu, Aku mengatakan pada Naruto jika aku akan menikahinya dan menjadi keluarganya._

_Sasuke yang mendengar itu terkejut dan mengamuk, berkata kalau kami adalah kekasih di hadapan Naruto. Tentu saja, hal itu mengejutkan Naruto dan keduanya langsung bertengkar di depanku. Adu mulut hingga melayangkan tinju._

"_HENTIKAAAAN!" teriakku ngeri saat melihat keduanya berguling melayangkan tinju_

_Tidak ada yang mendengarkan, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Aku merasa tidak bisa diam saja dan segera bergerak untuk berada diantara mereka._

"_Hentikan! Naruto, Sasuke! Kumohon hentikan ini!" pintaku sambil menangis_

"_Diam! Diam! Diam! Kalian semua sama saja!" teriak Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kalian mengkhianati kepercayaanku! Kukira kita bersahabat, tapi ternyata hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu! Kalian menyembunyikan segalanya dariku!"_

"_Ck! Sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Seharusnya kau mendengarkan alasan-"_

"_Diam kau!" potong Naruto menuding Sasuke. "Kau merusak kepercayaanku! Sakura-chan juga! Kalian sama dengan pengkhianat sialan itu! Mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai kalian! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai di dunia ini!"_

_Keputusan memilukan dari Naruto membuatku dan Sasuke menganga. Kami tidak menyangka dampak dari hubungan kami akan menjadi seperti ini. Namun aku tetap ingin menjadi keluarga Naruto dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit hatinya._

_Namun, saat mengatakan itu Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Ia tersenyum merendahkan, tidak seperti yang selama ini ia tampakkan dengan cengiran khas miliknya._

"_Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin menjadi istriku, Sakura-chan. Sasuke, sebagai pengacaraku akan memberikanmu surat pernikahan kita. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"_

_._

Hinata menganga mendengarnya.

Ia sudah menduga jika ketiganya memiliki hubungan dekat, tapi dengan sifat Naruto yang berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang ini? Hinata tidak pernah bisa menduganya. Membayangkannya pun tidak.

Tapi yang lebih ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ekspresi Sakura. Wanita disebelahnya itu terlihat sedih saat menceritakan kisah masa lalu mereka. Wajar, siapa yang tidak sedih saat sahabat yang disayangi terlebih cinta pertamanya harus berubah?

"Kukira aku bisa mengobati kesepiannya dengan menjadi istrinya, namun tidak semudah itu. Naruto benar-benar berubah lima tahun lalu menjadi pribadi yang sama sekali tidak kukenali."

"Tapi kalian masih tetap menganggapnya sahabat," ucap Hinata

Sakura mengangguk,"Ia sahabat yang tidak pernah bisa digantikan. Meski ia berubah, ia tetap sahabat kami."

"Naruto pasti mengerti, tapi ia terlalu marah dan sedih."

"Setelah menjadi istrinya," Sakura melanjutkan. "Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuhku. Ia selalu berpesta pora, melatih dirinya, bekerja dan berpesta pora lagi. Hal itu terus menerus berulang-ulang hingga aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam,"Setahun aku menjadi istri Naruto… aku kembali pada Sasuke. Kami kembali bersama dan hubungan itu diketahui oleh Naruto. Kukira ia akan mengamuk lagi, tapi ia hanya diam dan menyindir kami. Aku menjadi takut dan tidak lagi mau kembali ke mansion ini, aku memilih untuk melarikan diri ke tempat Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian lagi... "

Hinata menatap prihatin,"Bukan salahmu, Sakura. Naruto masih terlalu marah-"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menipu hatiku yang mencintai Sasuke. Panggil aku wanita kejam yang berselingkuh terang-terangan."

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu," sahut Hinata. "Kau wanita yang baik. Kau bersedia mengorbankan hubunganmu untuk menemani Naruto meskipun ia tidak tahu itu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis,"Kuharap kali ini Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang sama padamu, Hinata. Kuharap ia benar-benar memperlakukanmu sebagai istrinya dan bukan sekedar adik dari pengkhianat yang sudah mengacaukan keluarganya."

Lavender Hinata menghindari emerald yang menatapnya penuh harap. "A-aku tidak yakin… mengingat bagaimana rasa benci Naruto pada Neji-nii… "

"Kau pasti bisa," ucap Sakura. "Jika Naruto menginginkanmu menikahinya, kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Naruto ingin menjadikanmu istrinya. Jika tidak, dari awal ia akan membunuhmu karena statusmu. Seperti wanita-wanitanya yang lain."

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Chapter yang emosional… **

**Dan Risa harap kalian membacanya pelan2 untuk meresapi bagaimana masa lalu NaruSakuSasu. Kalian memintanya, Risa memberikannya :D**


	10. Ruangan Itu

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Ruangan Itu**

**# # # # # **

**Hinata POV**

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang melajukan mobilnya keluar dari mansion. Naruto berada di sebelahku, hanya menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya –yang ia sebut mantan- tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan Shikamaru dan Iruka-san di belakang kami mengawal seperti biasanya.

Lavenderku mengawasi ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berubah. Benarkah pria kejam sepertinya adalah seseorang yang hangat di masa lalu? Sebelum Neji-nii datang ke hidupnya dan menghancurkan segalanya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menyadari tatapanku

"T-tidak," jawabku buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Memalukan sekali ketahuan seperti itu

"Apa yang Sakura-chan katakan padamu?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng,"Tidak ada. Kami hanya berbicara tentang-"

"Tentangku," potongnya cepat. "Benarkan? Mengakulah, Hinata. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, mungkin lain kali kita harus bermain poker agar kau tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sangat mudah terbaca itu."

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya,"Baiklah aku mengaku. Ya, kami membicarakanmu… "

Ekspresi Naruto datar, namun nadanya terlihat aneh. "Tentang lima tahun lalu?"

Aku menggeleng lagi,"Tidak. Bukan soal itu… Sakura menyuruhku untuk bertanya langsung padamu tentang kejadian lima tahun lalu… "

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dengan diikuti Iruka-san di belakangnya memasuki mansion, meninggalkanku dengan Shikamaru yang menungguku.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Bos tidak terlalu suka jika masa lalunya diungkit oleh adik si pengacau," ujar Shikamaru menyindirku

"Tidak perlu menyindirku. Aku tahu posisiku," sahutku tersinggung

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya,"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?"

Aku mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan dari lorong ke lorong, menyadari jika ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak datang ke mansion dan memperhatikan tempat ini dengan segi artistik yang indah. Patung marmer di sudut ruangan berbentuk manusia, lukisan di beberapa tempat yang terkadang tidak kumengerti maknanya dan ukiran-ukiran kayu menggantung di setiap dinding lorong. Belum lagi taman bunga saat aku bersama Sakura tadi.

Jika orang asing memasuki tempat ini, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika tempat ini adalah markas dari seorang ketua mafia yang kejam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik semua keindahan ini, bahkan aku saja masih tidak mempercayainya setelah melihat semua ini.

Shikamaru membawaku ke sebuah ruangan, dimana Naruto duduk di balik meja sambil memperhatikan dengan serius beberapa kertas di depannya. Iruka-san disampingnya, berbicara sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kertas yang ada di samping Naruto.

Apa ia sedang bekerja?

"Hinata-sama, silahkan duduk."

Iruka-san memberiku intruksi untuk duduk di salah satu sofa dan aku menurutinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Neji-nii yang ditahan di salah satu ruangan di mansion ini. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

"Tanda tangani," perintah Naruto melemparkanku sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat

Aku mengeryit,"Apa ini?"

"Aku sudah meminta Teme untuk mengurus perceraianku dengan Sakura-chan, sekarang tinggal kau yang harus menandatangani surat pernikahan kita dan Shikamaru akan menyerahkannya ke-"

"Tunggu dulu!" potongku membuat Naruto mengeryit. "S-sebelum itu… bolehkah aku menemui Neji-nii?"

"Tidak," tegas Naruto

Aku berdiri dan berusaha membantah. "Aku sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan Neji-nii dan aku butuh berbicara sesuatu padanya!"

Tangan Naruto menegang sebelum ia meletakkan penanya dan memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru serta Iruka-san untuk keluar dari ruangan yang segera dituruti keduanya. Entah kenapa aku menyadari keadaan berubah menjadi tegang dengan sepasang safir Naruto menatapku lurus.

"Kau bilang lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan Neji," ucapnya tidak melepaskan matanya dariku. "Sedangkan aku, tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan keluargaku. Dan semuanya gara-gara kakakmu yang brengsek itu. Ingat?"

Aku menelan ludah mendengar nada mengintimidasinya. "A-aku sudah bersedia untuk menjadi istrimu, keluargamu… aku akan membayar kesalahan Neji-nii dengan masa depanku. Apa itu belum cukup, Naruto?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah,"Tentu saja belum. Aku tidak akan puas, tidak sampai Neji mengalami hal yang sama denganku."

Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lihat dan alami selain pembunuhan orangtuamu?!

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu, apa yang Neji-nii lakukan padamu sehingga kau berubah? Aku tahu betapa hangat dan ceria dirimu dulu, Sakura mengatakannya padaku-"

BRAK!

Naruto memukul meja tiba-tiba membuatku harus memotong kalimatku terkejut. Aku memperhatikan Naruto hati-hati, bertanya-tanya apakah dia marah denganku karena sudah menyinggung perasaannya dengan menyangkut-nyangkutkan masa lalu.

"Apa Sakura menceritakan bagaimana aku memperlakukannya?"

Aku tidak mengerti arah pertanyaannya, tapi tetap saja aku menjawabnya. "Ya. Kau tidak memperdulikannya, karena itulah ia kembali pada Sasuke. Kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk, Naruto."

"Memang sengaja kulakukan," gumamnya. "Aku tahu jauh sebelum mereka memberitahuku jika keduanya bersama. Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa harus sekarang disaat keluargaku tidak ada dan aku berada di jurang kehampaan mereka memberitahunya."

"Jadi… kau tahu Sakura dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu kalau tidak bisa melihatnya," kata Naruto melipat kedua tangannya

"Tapi… kenapa kau membuat keduanya berpisah? Membuat Sakura menjadi istrimu dan kau tidak menyentuhnya? Terlebih… bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Entah keberanian darimana aku bertanya seperti itu karena ekspresi Naruto berubah. Ia tampak terkejut saat kunyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, seolah selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakannya.

"M-maaf… aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sakura-chan tidak pernah tahu perasaanku," ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku bingung. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan perasaanku diketahui olehnya. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang sudah bersamanya saat ini."

"Tapi… kenapa?"

Safir Naruto menatap lurus lavenderku, "Bukan urusanmu. Intinya, kau akan menggantikan posisi Sakura-chan dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan membuatmu mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura-chan. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Untuk sesaat tadi, aku mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud bahwa Naruto awalnya adalah pribadi yang hangat. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia berubah lagi, menjadi pribadi kejam yang suka merendahkanku dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

Yang mana diri Naruto yang sebenarnya?

"Aku mengerti!" jawabku cepat. "Aku sangat mengerti hal itu! Aku hanyalah sebuah batu pijakan untukmu membalaskan dendam orangtuamu!"

"Kalau kau mengerti, bisakah kau segera menandatangani surat pernikahan kita? Atau kau mau Neji semakin tersiksa di ruangan 'itu'?"

Aku menatapnya tidak suka, tapi akhirnya tetap saja kubuka amplop berwarna cokelat itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas di dalamnya. Kubaca dan kuisi apa yang ada di dalamnya karena ini pertama kalinya kulihat surat pernikahan.

Selama ini aku selalu mengira-ngira, pria seperti apa yang akan menikahiku kelak. Yang akan mengisi surat pernikahan bersama-sama dan mengiriku bagaikan wanita paling beruntung di dunia, bukan seperti kenyataan yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tapi semua ini karena Neji-nii sudah merebut apa yang Naruto miliki. Semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto, andai saja Neji-nii tidak menghancurkannya… apa ia akan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dari yang kuketahui saat ini?

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku meletakkan pena dan mengangkat kepalaku, entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di depanku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sambil menungguku menyerahkan surat pernikahan yang kutanda tangani.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah wajah itu masih akan sering tersenyum daripada terlihat hanya terlihat sedih atau marah di sepanjang waktu jika Neji-nii tidak datang menghancurkan segalanya?

"Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku pelan. "Ini. Aku sudah menandatanganinya."

Naruto menerima surat pernikahan yang kutandatangani dan memeriksanya dengan seksama kemudian tersenyum sembari memasukan kembali surat tersebut pada amplop cokelat. Ia menunduk untuk menciumku tiba-tiba, yang membuatku langsung menggeser posisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesku

"Tentu saja mencium istriku!" jawabnya

"Aku belum sah menjadi istrimu!"

Naruto berdecak,"Kau sudah tidur denganku dan menandatangani surat pernikahan kita!"

Wajahku memerah,"Kalau kau ingat, aku 'dipaksa'! Dan kau benar-benar menyebalkan, setidaknya sikapmu pada seorang istri itu harus- Hmmph?!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, di tengah omelanku Naruto malah menciumku! Ia menempelkan begitu saja bibirnya padaku dan melumatnya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa panasnya lidahnya yang berusaha untuk memasuki mulutku dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya berbuat sesukanya!

Tadinya begitu, sampai aku merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba meremas dadaku membuatku tersentak dan membuka jalan untuknya mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulutku. Aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan licik pria ini dan entah sejak kapan, aku mengikuti caranya menciumku dan membalasnya.

Hingga Naruto melepaskan bibirku dan menatap mataku dengan lidahnya yang menyapu bibi merahnya. Ugh, safirnya berkilat berusaha untuk menggodaku.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah suamimu, Hinata."

Wajahku memerah lagi, tapi kali ini karena malu. Aku berdiri dengan cepat dan menatapnya kesal. Pria ini tidak berubah, masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya!

**End Hinata POV**

**.**

BYUUURRR!

Neji membuka matanya setelah merasakan guyuran air dingin mengenai wajahnya. Ya, ia tertidur untuk beberapa menit dan kini merasakan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Belum lagi rasa sakit untuk luka akibat pukulan yang diterimanya serta lecet dari gesekan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Lavendernya mencari dengan cepat siapa pelaku yang melemparkan air dingin padanya, yang ternyata adalah orang yang ia kenal. Neji terkekeh ringan melihatnya.

"Buruk sekali caramu membangunkan orang, Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membangunkanmu dengan cara normal," jawabnya santai melemparkan ember kosong

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada. Aku diberi perintah untuk membuatmu tersiksa," kata Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya

Neji memutar mata,"Baiklah. Kau sudah melihatku tersiksa sekarang. Puas?"

Kedua mata hitam Shikamaru menatap pria di depannya, menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pada wajah Neji dengan kepulan asap yang tebal hingga membuatnya terbatuk karenanya.

"Uhuk-Brengsek, Uhuk!"

"Jaga bicaramu," desis Shikamaru menghirup rokoknya lagi

Neji menatap tajam Shikamaru dari celah rambut panjangnya yang basah, menutupi wajahnya saat terbatuk. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyukai pria itu. Sama levelnya dengan rasa tidak sukanya pada sang ketua rubah kuning.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Neji

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Dimana adikku?" tanyanya lagi

"Kau tahu dimana dia."

Neji menggeram,"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Daridulu sampai sekarang."

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara,"Kebetulan. Aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Aku serius. Katakan pada Naruto. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya-"

"Kalau begitu katakan," potong Naruto yang memasuki ruangan

Shikamaru berbalik dan segera mundur dari hadapan Neji. Naruto masuk dengan diikuti Iruka di belakangnya, tidak ada sosok Hinata yang ia cari.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Hinata. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," ucap Naruto membuka sebuah amplop yang dibawanya

Neji menatap amplop itu curiga,"Apa itu?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Neji. Lavender Neji membulat membaca apa isi kertas itu dan membuang muka sambil berdecak.

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan membebaskanmu karena Hinata sudah menjadi istriku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya," cerca Neji

"Siapa yang butuh pengakuan darimu? Kenyataannya, Hinata sudah menjadi istriku. Aku juga tidak suka memanggilmu kakak ipar, sama tidak sukanya denganmu yang mendengar panggilan itu dariku. Rasanya menjijikan."

Neji masih tidak ingin memandang Naruto. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah penuh kepuasan pria itu yang sudah memiliki adiknya dan berjanji dalam hati akan merebut adiknya kembali dan membahagiakannya dengan berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Hinata? Sebelum aku membuangmu di suatu tempat," ucap Naruto melipat kedua tangannya

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan," jelas Naruto

Neji menoleh, menatap safir Naruto dengan pandangan dingin. "Aku tidak tahu rencanamu, tapi apa kau tahu Akatsuki?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,"Ya atau tidak, tidak penting. Ada apa dengan Akatsuki?"

"Sebelum aku datang ke sini, yang seharusnya bersama anggotaku… aku dicegat oleh Akatsuki. Mereka polisi pemburu untuk penjahat kelas atas. Dan aku yakin, kau sudah ada dalam daftar mereka."

"Aaah," Naruto mengangguk paham. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Bukan hal baru jika Bos mafia sepertiku diburu oleh polisi."

"APA KAU MAU MEMBAWA HINATA KE DALAM PERMASALAHANMU, BRENGSEK?! DIA ISTRIMU!" berang Neji mendengar jawaban santai Naruto

Lee dan Kiba yang berjaga di pintu langsung bersiaga mendengar teriakan Neji, memandang pria itu waspada jika berani melakukan sesuatu meskipun hal itu mustahil karena kedua tangannya terikat pada borgol di dinding.

Naruto tertawa mengejek,"Hahaha… kau yang seperti ini masih bisa mengkhawatirkan Hinata?"

Neji menggeram,"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu di kepalamu, Naruto. Aku tahu meskipun kau melepaskanku, kau akan menuntut dendam untuk lima tahun lalu! Untuk pria sepertimu, tidak mungkin meloloskan sebuah masalah begitu saja"

BUG!

Naruto melayangkan tinju pada wajah Neji, menimbulkan bengkak lain pada wajahnya yang sudah memiliki luka berkat Lee.

"Jika ingatanmu masih bagus," Naruto menarik rambut panjanga Neji. "Kaulah yang menyebabkan semua masalahku, Brengsek. Apa kau ingat perbuatanmu lima tahun lalu?"

Lavender Neji tidak kalah dingin dengan Naruto yang menatapnya. Hingga seulas senyuman dari Neji terlukis di wajahnya. "Sejujurnya… aku hanya melindungi Hinata dari Asuma."

Safir Naruto membulat,"Apa?"

"Aku melindungi Hinata lima tahun yang lalu. Asuma… dialah yang menyuruhku untuk menghancurkan Rubah Kuning. Menghancurkan keluargamu dan meninggalkan trauma di hatimu… Dia membuatku agar tidak memiliki pilhan lainnya…"

"Heh, apa kau berharap aku mempercayainya?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku," jawab Neji

BUG!

Naruto kembali melayangkan tinju pada Neji dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Bayangan lima tahun lalu memenuhi benaknya, menghantui ingatannya dan membuka luka lamanya.

Shikamaru dan Iruka yang melihat kondisi Naruto langsung menepuk bahu sang ketua, membuat Naruto langsung berbalik dengan safir yang memperlihatkan bagaimana benaknya terguncang setelah sekian lama.

"Bos, masalah disini biar kami yang menanganinya."

"Kau cukup memberikan perintahmu," timpal Iruka lembut. "Dan kami akan melaksanakannya dengan rapi."

Naruto menghela nafas,"Aku mau dia dibuang ke tempat yang sepi. Tutup matanya, rantai kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tinggalkan dia dan kembali kemari secepat mungkin."

Iruka dan Shikamaru mengangguk,"Siap Bos."

Pandangan Neji sebelum ditutupi adalah wajah penuh kehampaan Naruto yang berbalik menjauhinya. Dan saat itulah ia tersenyum menyambut kegelapan yang membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana salah satu anak buah Naruto membuangnya.

# # # # #

Naruto kembali ke ruangannya. Di sana, ia merenungi ucapan Neji padanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan menyerahkan anak buahnya membuang Neji ke suatu tempat. Ia menutup matanya, berpikir keras dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji tentang lima tahun lalu.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu masih membekas di ingatannya seakan diukir dengan pisau tajam dan meninggalkan luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ibunya berteriak di depannya, Ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya meski sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Dan darah keduanya yang mengenai dirinya.

Lima tahun lalu, ia yakin Neji harus membayar segalanya. Tapi tadi, pria itu mengatakan jika ia melakukannya untuk melindungi Hinata. Terlebih, Asumalah yang dibalik semua tindakan Neji lima tahun lalu. Selama ini ia mengira jika Neji meminta perlindungan dari Asuma sebagai balasan, Neji meminjamkan otaknya yang cerdas.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Atau setidaknya, Neji mengira ia salah menyalahkannya.

Tentu saja ada perasaan tidak percaya untuk apa yang dikatakan Neji, seolah ia akan berubah pikiran dan mempercayai pria dengan otak secerdas itu agar melepaskan adiknya yang sudah ia peristri sekarang. Tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Naruto."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto mengangkat kepala dan membuka matanya kembali. Ia mencium aroma tidak asing serta uap hangat yang mengenai kulitnya. Safirnya mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan warna mata unik berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku dengar kau sudah melepaskan Neji-nii. Terima kasih, meskipun kau tidak mengijinkanku menemuinya."

"Aku pria yang menepati janji," ucapnya melirik tangan Hinata. "Dan, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Hinata meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke meja Naruto. "Teh herbal. Kau pasti suka."

Alis Naruto naik curiga,"Ada apa kau membuatkanku teh? Dan tunggu, siapa yang mengijinkanmu berkeliaran di mansionku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mencoba berjalan-jalan melihat mansion ini dan menemukan dapur besarmu. Aku suka teh herbal lalu berpikir untuk membawakannya untukmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menghela nafas,"Apa berbuat baik itu butuh alasan khusus?"

Kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di dadanya,"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mempercayai apapun dan siapapun, semua orang mendekatiku karena kuyakin pasti ada maunya. Kau juga, bukan?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" bantah Hinata tersinggung. "Dan kalau kau tahu, seharusnya kau mempercayai anggota kelompokmu seperti Shikamaru, Iruka-san, Lee-"

"Mereka orang kepercayaanku untuk mengurus kelompok, bukan kepercayaan pribadi."

"Dengar, jika ini menyangkut keprcayaan yang telah hilang karena sahabat... Sakura mengakui jika dia menyesal. Dia dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuat hubungan kalian menjadi canggung dan mereka benar-benar menyesali hari dimana kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak lagi mempercayai mereka!"

Brak!

Naruto memukul meja, membuat Hinata tersentak. Kali ini ia tahu jika ia sudah melewati batas untuk masuk ke dalam masa lalu menyakitkan pria itu. Tapi, Hinata juga tahu jika Naruto harus mengubah persepsinya pada sang sahabat.

"Sepertinya kau lupa posisimu disini, hah?" geram Naruto

"Aku istrimu sekarang. Aku berhak untuk memberitahu suamiku jika ia mempunyai pendapat yang salah!"

Tangan Naruto terangkat, bersiap untuk menampar Hinata namun berhenti sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Safirnya melihat betapa ketakutannya Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, matanya yang tertutup seolah siap menerima tamparannya dan kedua tangannya saling memilin satu sama lain.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menahan emosinya dan kembali duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Hinata membuka mata saat tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit yang mengenai wajahnya, mendapati Naruto duduk menatapnya dengan kedua safir yang dingin.

"K-kukira kau akan menamparku… "

"Tadinya ya," Naruto mengakui

"L-lalu kenapa?"

"Kau lebih suka ku tampar?"

Buru-buru Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak, tidak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya alasannya."

"Oh, ehm… baiklah," ucap Hinata akhirnya dan melirik teh buatannya. "Sebaiknya kau meminumnya selagi hangat."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya lagi,"Kau tidak memasukan apapun kan?"

"Kau mengiraku meracunimu?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengira kau akan membunuhku karena berbuat kejam pada kakakmu," sahut Naruto menghirup aroma teh

"Aku tidak akan pernah-, oh! Ehm… baiklah, aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak mungkin membunuh pria sepertimu," ujar Hinata dengan suara kecil

Naruto membulatkan safirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Hinata mengangguk malu,"Ya. Saat kau pertama kali memperkosaku di hotel itu… ingat? Harusnya kau tahu betapa bencinya aku padamu."

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Begitu banyak kesempatamu," tantang Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hinata

"Kenapa?"

Kedua tangan Hinata saling bertaut satu sama lain, ia mengigit bibir sambil berusaha menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Naruto secara terus terang atau berbohong untuk kebaikan mereka.

"K-karena penyebab semua penderitaanmu adalah Neji-nii… Dan Sakura berkata kau sudah menderita lima tahun ini, jadi sebagai adiknya aku-"

Safir Naruto tiba-tiba berkilat penuh amarah,"Kau mengasihaniku?!"

Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku benar-benar merasa bertanggung jawab!"

Naruto mengambil gelas berisi teh herbal yang disediakan Hinata dan menyiramkannya dengan cepat ke wajah sang istri barunya itu. Dengan setengah berteriak, Hinata memekik karena tidak siap menerima perlakuan kasar tersebut.

"Aku lebih baik mati dengan orangtuaku daripada harus hidup dan melihat kalian menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan! Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku!" seru Naruto penuh amarah

Dengan tubuh setengah basah, Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Ia menutup pintu dingin tersebut dan terjatuh sembari mengeluarkan airmata. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun dan hari pertama di pernikahannya ia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan merendahkan dari suaminya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata tahu, jauh di dasar hatinya ia merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Meski ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan pria itu, ia sudah berbicara terlalu jauh untuk seseorang yang memiliki luka di hatinya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

BRUG!

Shikamaru melemparkan Neji begitu saja pada pinggiran jalan yang sepi dan membuka penutup kepala serta borgol tangan kakinya. Setelah lolos, Neji berusaha menendang Shikamaru yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk namun meleset.

"Merepotkan. Kau itu terluka, tidak berdaya dan acak-acakan. Masih mau melawanku?" ejek Shikamaru yang melihat kondisi Neji

"Diam kau! Meski harus mati sekalipun, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!"

"Ya, ya. Aku pergi dulu dari sini," ujar Shikamaru tidak peduli sambil naik ke dalam mobil

Neji berdiri dengan memasang kuda-kudanya, menduga Shikamaru menipunya dan akan menembaknya tiba-tiba. Tapi pria itu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian di pinggir jalan.

Shikamaru melirik Neji yang masih berdiam diri di belakang melalui kaca spion mobil dan tertawa kecil melihatnya. Iruka yang menyetir di sebelahnya mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya

"Lihat spion. Lucu sekali melihat si brengsek itu seperti kucing jalanan," jawab Neji masih geli

Iruka memutar mata,"Ya. Dia memang pantas menerimanya. Semoga setelah ini ia tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Tidak, dia pasti akan kembali lagi. Entah itu Bos duluan yang menghancurkannya atau dia duluan yang mencari Bos."

"Kau tahu sekali ya," ejek Iruka

Shikamaru berdecak,"Aku tidak menyukainya. Menjijikan, benar-benar berbeda dengan adiknya."

Iruka menekan rem tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget yang mengakibatkan Shikamaru hampir terbentur dashboard mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Iruka mengabaikan gerutuan Shikamaru

"Yang mana? Apa kau sadar aku hampir-"

"Kau tertarik dengan Hinata-sama?" tebak Iruka tanpa basa basi

Shikamaru mendesah bosan,"Merepotkan. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya persis seperti itu."

Kali ini mulut Iruka terbuka sepenuhnya,"Kau tidak bisa. Hinata-sama... kau tahu ia milik Bos. Dia sudah menjadi istri Bos, kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Sekarang jalankan mobilnya!"

Iruka kembali melajukan mobilnya sedangkan Shikamaru hanya duduk diam disampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Keduanya tidak bisa membahas hal itu di depan Bos mereka jika tidak ingin kepala mereka melayang.

Tapi kekhawatiran Iruka semakin dalam, saat ia berpikir bagaimana jika Shikamaru benar-benar menyukai Hinata yang saat ini memiliki posisi di atas mereka.

# # # # #

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sekesal dan sepusing ini sejak lima tahun lalu, sejak ia hanya menggantungkan segalanya pada obat-obatan. Meski ia berusaha berhenti, setiap harinya ia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk akan kehilangan keluarganya. Bagaikan film rusak yang terus berputar di kepalanya jika ia menutup mata.

Tapi kini ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki obat itu karena ia memutuskan untuk menikmati Hyuuga Hinata. Agar semua mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya setiap ia menutup mata tergantikan oleh suaranya, kehangatan tubuhnya dan aromanya. Semua itu hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Hinata, tidak dari sebuah obat yang menenangkannya sesaat.

Menghela nafas, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi miliknya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, memikirkan perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan pada istri barunya tersebut. Hingga lamunannya terpecahkan oleh suara deringan dari ponselnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Naruto?"

Terdengar suara tinggi yang sangat ia kenali dari sebrang, membuatnya terperanjat. "Sakura-chan?"

"Ya, ini aku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sudah makan malam?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis,"Selama lima tahun pernikahan kita, sepertinya pertanyaanmu itu bisa kuhitung jari."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku masih di ruanganku," jawab Naruto kemudian melirik tumpukan kertas di mejanya. "Dan sedang tidak mood makan malam, mantan istriku."

"Dimana Hinata? Seharusnya ia menawarkan makan malam padamu," ujar Sakura

Safir Naruto berputar,"Aku mengusirnya. Ia memberiku the herbal dan-"

"Kau mengusirnya?!" teriak Sakura dari sebrang. "Tega sekali kau! Seharusnya kau tahu, perlakuanmu padanya harus berbeda dari perlakuanmu padaku!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan perkataannya lalu menyiramkan teh herbal buatannya dan menyuruhnya keluar. Hanya itu."

Naruto mendengar desahan frustasi dari sebrang telepon,"Minta maaf pada Hinata."

Safir Naruto membulat,"Kenapa?!"

"Karena kau sudah menyiramnya. Apa yang ia katakan padamu sehingga kau semarah itu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku jika ia bertanggung jawab untuk perbuatan kakaknya meski ia tidak tahu apa itu. Dari nadanya itu terlihat begitu mengasihani aku! Sial, aku benci saat mengingat bagaimana ia mengatakannya dengan pandangan naif!"

"Itu salahmu Naruto. Kau tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu padanya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menggertakkan gigi. "Aku tidak suka dikasihani karena masa laluku. Apalagi dari adik si brengsek itu."

"Hinata tidak akan mengasihanimu. Ia akan menyelamatkanmu dari mimpi buruk dan ia pasti berhasil, berbeda denganku dan Sasuke."

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Naruto, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura padanya. Tapi, jika ia menceritakan lima tahun lalu pada Hinata, bagaimana reaksinya mengetahui perbuatan kakaknya?

Apakah masih akan mengatakan jika kakaknya tidak bersalah? Dijebak? Jika memang benar seperti itu, Neji itu memiliki otak cerdas! Dia pasti tahu bagaimana caranya lepas dari jebakan. Apalagi untuk pria seperti Asuma. Jika Neji mau, pria seperti itu bisa ia jatuhkan dengan otaknya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura menyadarkannya

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa berharap kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin tidak mudah menerima masa lalu yang pahit, tapi kau tahu kalau kau tidak sendirian."

"Kau tahu aku tidak mempercayai siapapun. Karena itulah aku sendirian sejak ditinggalkan orangtuaku," ujar Naruto

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi Naruto bersumpah ia mendengar suara tarikan nafas serta isakan pelan sebelum wanita berambut merah mudah itu menjawabnya lagi.

"Apapun yang kau katakan… meski kau kecewa pada kami, Aku dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku bersedia menebus segala kekecewaan yang kau alami karena kami," ujar Sakura parau

Naruto tersenyum tipis,"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sakura-chan."

"Aku ingin melakukannya," sahut Sakura pelan. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Aku pernah mencintaimu sebagai pria sebelum benar-benar menjadi sahabatmu."

Safir Naruto membulat, tubuhnya menegang seketika dengan tangan berpegangan pada meja. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya seakan apa yang ia dengar tidak dapat ia percayai. "Apa?"

"Saat kita bertemu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Konyol, aku tahu… Kupendam rasa itu hingga dua tahun sampai lelah karena kau tidak memberiku respon apapun selain memandangku sebagai sahabat. Meski aku menjadi istrimu sekalipun. Kau bersikap posesif, namun tidak benar-benar… kau tahulah."

"…Apa Sasuke tahu?"

Naruto mendengar gumaman pelan Sakura yang membuatnya menutup mata. Ia ingat bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada rambut merah muda yang cantik milik Sakura pertama kali mereka bertemu, bagaimana sikap pemalu dan keras kepala gadis itu. Ternyata selama ini Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura lagi. "Kuharap kau bisa memulai hidup baru. Terima masa lalumu, selesaikan semuanya. Percayalah pada Hinata, jangan pernah menolaknya… "

Naruto mendesah dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya,"Entahlah, Sakura-chan… "

"Kau selalu menjadi sahabatku, Naruto. Meski kau tidak pernah lagi menganggap kami begitu… Kami akan selalu membukakan kedua tangan kami untukmu. Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata oke? Berikan salamku padanya."

Sebelum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, Sakura sudah memutus hubungan meninggalkan Naruto semakin merasa frustasi. Ia melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja pada meja dan melirik ke gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi teh herbal buatan Hinata.

Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi kecewa dan terluka istrinya saat ia membentaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan dalam keadaan basah. Aneh sekali, selama ini ia tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaan wanita yang tidur dengannya namun kali ini ia harus dipusingkan dengan hal seperti itu.

Apa karena Hinata adalah adik dari penghancur hidupnya?

Ataukah karena bagaimana wanita itu mempunyai pemikiran berbeda darinya yang kotor?

Ia memikirkannya seakan-akan Hinata telah menjadi bagian dari obat yang ia gunakan. Bahkan lebih, karena sanggup mengendalikan tidak hanya otaknya bahkan perilakunya. Jika ia masih pria yang sama, Naruto pasti tidak akan pernah ragu untuk mengambil pistol dan melubangi kepala Neji saat menemukannya.

Atau ia akan menyiksanya dengan peralatan yang ada di ruangan itu. Memotong kakinya, lidahnya atau tangannya yang sudah menyengsarakan keluarganya. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan bisa melihat darah pria itu mengalir seakan dengan melakukan itu keluarganya akan kembali.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Karena ada adik pria itu, keinginannya untuk menyiksa pria itu tergantikan dengan membuat pria itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin melihat kedua lavender istrinya itu mengeluarkan airmata untuk pria lain. Tidak untuk kakaknya sendiri. Airmata Hinata adalah miliknya.

Hinata benar-benar aneh. Membuatnya seakan terhipnotis dan terobsesi hingga tidak mampu melepaskannya. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah mencicipi Hinata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan dari awal?

"_Aku membencimu… aku benar-benar membencimu… Uzumaki Naruto."_

Naruto tertawa saat ia mengingat kembali ucapan Hinata padanya. Wanita itu terus menangis sambil mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seakan sebuah mantra yang mengingatkan pada ketidakberdayaannya.

"_Jika kau mati karena benda itu, bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"_

Itu adalah ucapan Hinata saat menyadari apa yang ia gunakan selama ini adalah obat-obatan terlarang. Saat itu ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya, tapi kini ia memikirkannya. Apa Hinata masih ingat akan ucapannya sendiri? Bahwa ia akan membalas semua rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan padanya sebagai pengganti kakaknya? Bahwa ia peduli dengannya hanya karena ia juga ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatannya?

Kedua safir Naruto berputar, melirik pada sebuah bingkai berwarna kuning di dekatnya. Di sana, ia melihat foto ayah, ibu dan dirinya saat masih kecil. Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia, seakan tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa keluarga itu beberapa tahun lagi.

Senyuman itu akan berubah menjadi duka yang menyayat hati Naruto, darah dan tangisan tumpah tanpa ampun lima tahun lalu mengiringi kepergian keduanya. Dan ia, saat itu tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain mengamuk dan bersumpah akan membuat Neji membayar segalanya.

Ia menolak Sakura yang menjadi istrinya, tahu jika wanita itu akan berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang ia jaga untuk mengingatkannya saat bertemu Neji. Ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat Sakura kembali pada Sasuke, kekasihnya yang ia cintai. Tapi ia tidak masalah, karena ia tidak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan percintaannya.

Ia hanya ingin membalas dendam.

Hingga ia mencicipi Hinata dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Perasaan kesal saat mengetahui bagaimana seorang wanita di umur dua puluh tahun masih begitu naif memandang dunia, menganggap segalanya akan baik-baik saja terlebih berharap kakaknya bukanlah penjahat membuatnya gila. Berbeda dengannya yang saat itu berumur dua puluh tahun dan harus melihat bagaimana kotor dan ketidakadilan dunia.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membuat Hinata tahu apa rasanya dunia ini sebenarnya. Ia berencana untuk menikahi wanita itu untuknya, menariknya pada dunianya dan menjalankan rencana untuk menyakiti Hyuuga Neji.

Ia tidak boleh mengacaukannya karena Sakura mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Ia tidak peduli, ia harus membalas dendam. Entah itu pada Neji sendiri atau Asuma yang dikatakan olehnya merancang segala kejadian lima tahun lalu. Siapapun yang terlibat pada kejadian kehancuran keluarganya harus membayarnya dengan rasa sakit beribu kali lipat dari yang ia alami.

Ya, rencana itu sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Pion sudah terkumpul dan segalanya akan dimulai dari menceritakan kejadian lima tahun lalu pada Hinata, salah satu pion terpenting dalam rencananya.

.

Hinata keluar duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan handuk menutupi rambut panjangnya yang basah. Ia memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya lagi setelah aroma teh herbal yang harusnya diminum Naruto disiramkan padanya. Untungnya, teh itu tidak panas dan sudah sedikit hangat saat mengenainya.

Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan diri, jika ini adalah perbuatan kasar Naruto lainnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha menerima semua perlakuan pria itu setelah semua perbuatan kakaknya pada keluarga Naruto.

Menyakitkan, tentu saja.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun yang kehilangan harta terakhirnya untuk pria yang memaksanya hingga berakhir dengan menjadi istrinya.

Lavender Hinata mengalirkan airmata lagi saat mengingat ayah dan ibunya. Ia beruntung masih memiliki keluarga utuh meskipun kakaknya menghilang selama lima tahun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto yang tidak memiliki apapun?

Ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lima tahun lalu, tapi ia bisa membayangkan dari cerita Sakura yang mengatakan jika Naruto benar-benar berubah sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Bagaimana sifat dan sikap pria itu segalanya seakan tidak pernah lagi tersisa dalam diri Naruto saat ini. Seakan-akan, semuanya mati terbawa kenangan orangtuanya.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pada kamarnya membuat Hinata terkejut, ia langsung menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka bahkan sebelum ia menjawabnya. Sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan, kini berdiri di depannya dengan salah satu tangan berada di saku celana.

Hinata menelan ludah,"N-Naruto?"

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Ya… ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ikut aku," perintahnya

Dahi Hinata mengeryit curiga,"Kemana?"

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya,"Ke sebuah ruangan. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Hinata tidak menolaknya, ia meletakkan handuknya yang ia sadari masih tergantung di kepalanya dan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari kamar. Keduanya menyelusuri lorong yang Hinata mulai hapal sejak berjalan-jalan tadi. Hingga Naruto berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih.

Ekspresinya terlihat seolah ia mempersiapkan mental untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk di sana. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, ia menunggu di belakang punggung Naruto sampai pria itu siap untuk membukanya.

"Di balik pintu ini… " Naruto memberi jeda. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan hati saat melihatnya."

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Hinata

"Sesuatu tentang lima tahun lalu."

Sebelum Hinata bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Naruto sudah membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Kegelapanlah yang pertama kali menyambut keduanya, serta hawa dingin ganjil yang membuat Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Persiapkan hatimu," ujar Naruto sebelum menyalakan lampu

Lavender Hinata membulat melihat ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, seolah berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Naruto melirik Hinata yang terlihat shock dengan kondisi ruangan hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Siapapun yang memiliki mata dan hati pasti akan bereaksi sama sepertinya.

"A-apa… yang terjadi?"

Hinata merasa seolah pintu yang ia lewati tadi merupakan sebuah pintu ke dunia lain. Di salah satu sisinya, dimana ia berasal adalah dunia terang dengan cahaya matahari dan lorong yang bersih. Sedangkan di sisi satunya lagi, ia melihat mimpi buruk. Sofa yang berantakan di lantai, lemari yang hancur dan dinding yang tercabik serta beberapa bekas peluru yang melubangi seakan terjadi peperangan di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat tidur yang sudah berdebu dengan noda merah kecokelatan memenuhi tempat itu seakan bekas sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan. Noda merah kecokelatan itu tidak hanya di tempat tidur, bahkan di lantai yang masih tertutupi karpet berdebu.

Tempat apa ini?

"Ini kamar orangtuaku," Naruto menjawab seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata. "Di sinilah mereka berdua menderita dan mati bersama."

"A-apa… apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya ngeri

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" balas Naruto

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada lukisan yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru padanya. Lukisan Kedua orangtua Naruto, tersenyum bahagia bersama. Tapi kebahagiaan itu direngut begitu saja oleh kakaknya…

"Ya. Neji yang melakukan semua ini," ujar Naruto. "Dia yang menumpahkan noda darah orangtuaku pada seluruh tempat ini hingga peluru yang melubangi dinding maupun lantai. Dia yang melakukan semuanya."

"K-Kenapa kau menunjukkan ruangan ini padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis,"Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu?"

Hinata menelan ludah susah payah, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dengan aroma asing ruangan tersebut serta pemandangan yang disuguhkan benar-benar membuatnya terguncang. Hanya memandangnya saja, ia seakan ikut merasakan apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Kita pindah," ucap Naruto menuntun Hinata keluar dari ruangan. "Mungkin lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat lain."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto yang merangkul bahunya, andai saja pria itu tidak melakukannya mungkin saja ia tidak akan sekuat ini berjalan. Benar-benar bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk terus berada di ruangan itu.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke taman dimana Sakura berbincang dengannya tadi. Mungkin Naruto berpikir ia memerlukan udara segar, karena itulah pria itu membawanya ke tempat tersebut. Berbeda dengan kamar orangtua Naruto, kali ini ia dapat menghirup aroma segar bunga serta angin yang berhembus.

Tapi tetap saja, tidak dapat menghapus ingatannya akan ruangan yang menyeramkan itu.

"Baiklah," Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. "Aku akan menceritakan tentang lima tahun lalu."

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tapi… tidakkah itu membuatmu merasa-"

"Tidak," potong Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa hal itu membuatku sedih."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"Kau aneh sekali… tadi kau begitu kasar dan marah padaku. Sekarang kau begitu tenang dan… apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Naruto mendengus,"Tidak ada. Kau mau tahu tidak kenapa kakakmu dan aku bisa saling mengenal, bergabung mafia dan membunuh?!"

"Ya, ya! Aku mau!"

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tidak melihat senyuman itu, tapi kali ini Naruto menunjukkannya. Senyuman licik yang kembali muncul dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memohon dengan suara manismu?"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau mendengarnya, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka saat Naruto melakukannya dan belajar untuk mengingat jika ia tidak perlu bertanya pada Naruto tentang hal apapun selain yang pria itu tawarkan jika tidak mau berakhir memohon.

"Lama sekali kau mengatakannya," gerutu Naruto. "Aku benci menunggu dan bisa dengan cepat berubah pikiran, kau tahu?"

"A-aku mohon, Naruto. Ceritakan kejadian lima tahun lalu… "

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya,"Bagus."

Hinata ingin menggali tanah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Benar-benar memalukan sekali meski ia sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa terbiasa. Lavedernya melirik Naruto yang tidak kunjung memulai ceritanya dan terkejut saat melihat ekspresi yang langsung berubah dari pria itu.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman jahil yang licik, pria itu kini menggantinya dengan rengutan serius dengan sepasang safir yang memandang ke arah taman seolah menerawang dan berusaha untuk menggali ingatan terdalamnya.

Bahkan untuknya yang sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto, Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya untuk mengungkit kembali masa lalu yang menorehkan luka di hati. Dan ketika pria itu memulai ceritanya, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Full Naruto POV di chapter depan! :D**

**Silahkan kirim saran, kritikan dan tebakan kalian jika berminat di review! Untuk chap depan, dipastikan akan update malam hari tanggal tujuh atau kurang dari itu :3**


	11. Hari Segalanya dimulai

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : Hari segalanya dimulai**

**# # # # #**

_Umurku sembilan belas tahun, berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-beda, kami tidak pernah bisa terpisahkan. Kami selalu berkumpul di tempat yang sama setiap kali aku dibawa pulang oleh bawahan ayahku. mereka dengan setia mengunjungiku ke mansion setelah kuliah mereka selesai. _

_Saat itu, hanya merekalah hiburanku. Sebagai anak ketua mafia, aku menjalani pelatihan untuk meneruskan langkah ayahku. Dari belajar tentang politik hingga strategi, menggunakan senjata dan belajar psikologi untuk menguasai oranglain. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. Jika aku berani merengek atau malas belajar, Ayah akan menemuiku dan mengajariku sendiri dengan cambuk di tangannya yang kapanpun siap ia gunakan._

_Ayahku seorang Bos mafia yang menipu semua orang dengan penampilannya. Terlihat bodoh, padahal cerdik. Terlihat ramah padahal seorang manipulator sejati. Tapi aku setuju soal ia terlihat tenang, karena aku pernah melihatnya membunuh tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Bahkan berkedip pun tidak saat melihat korbannya mati mengenaskan._

_Sasuke dan Sakura tahu itu, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menemaniku dan menghiburku. Bagaimanapun sibuknya mereka, tidak pernah keduanya lewatkan untuk tidak datang menemuiku. Sambil menunggu Shikamaru yang saat itu bawahan ayahku untuk datang memberitahuku memulai pelajaran yang menjadi kewajibanku._

_Namun hari itu berbeda, bukan hanya Shikamaru yang datang menemui kami seperti biasa. Melainkan Ayahku dengan Iruka dan Shikamaru di belakangnya mengawal, serta seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata unik yang tidak kukenali._

"_Selamat siang, Minato-san!" sapa Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan_

_Ayahku memasang senyum ramahnya,"Selamat siang juga. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?"_

"_Kami baik-baik saja! Ehm, apa Minato-san mau berbicara dengan Naruto secara pribadi?" tanya Sakura _

"_Oh tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada Naruto," jawab Ayahku_

_Aku langsung mengeryitkan kening mendengarnya. Jarang sekali ayah mengenalkan aku, kecuali pada saat tertentu seperti pertemuannya dengan orang-orang terdekat yang ia percayai._

"_Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Ayah tidak sedang menjodohkanku kan? Aku masih sembilan belas tahun, masih ingin menikmati bagaimana masa remajaku!"_

"_Tentu saja tidak," sahut ayahku. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada pengajarmu yang baru, Naruto. Ingat Ibiki yang mengajarimu?"_

"_Ya, ya. Si botak sinis itu, ada apa dengannya?"_

"_Ia akan pindah ke luar kota karena ingin berkumpul dengan istri dan anaknya, jadi aku mencarikanmu pengajar yang menggantikannya."_

_Safirku melirik pria yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri di belakang ayahku,"Maksud ayah dia?"_

_Ayah langsung menggeser tubuhnya, membuatku kini bisa melihat jelas seperti apa pria yang akan menjadi pengajar baruku. Dia terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang pengajar, terlihat cukup percaya diri dan tenang juga. Biasanya, selain Ibiki tidak ada yang cukup merasa tenang untuk mengajari penerus mafia._

"_Oh, wow! Tampan sekali," puji Sakura_

"_Tidak. Bagiku biasa saja," sahut Sasuke membuang muka_

_Aku mengabaikan komentar mereka dan tersenyum pada pria bermata unik tersebut. "Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, jadi perkenalkan dirimu!"_

_Pria tersebut mengangguk,"Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku akan mengajarimu ilmu politik."_

"_Neji berumur sama denganmu," ujar Ayah. "Hanya saja dia memiliki predikat untuk kecerdasannya dan menurutku ide bagus untuk mengajarimu, Naruto."_

"_Tidak masalah! Toh, aku sudah bosan dikelilingi bersama orang tua dan orang membosankan terus," sahutku sambil menggerutu_

_Sakura menarik tanganku, membuatku menoleh. Ia berjinjit untuk menggapai tinggiku, mendekatkan kepalanya agar dapat berbisik. "Psst, Naruto! Sepertinya pengajarmu benar-benar menjanjikan sekali."_

_Aku mengangat bahu dan balas berbisik,"Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Kuharap ia menyenangkan."_

"_Ehem," ayah berdehem. "Kau akan memulai pelajaranmu dengan Neji sekarang, Ayah akan pergi dulu dan Ibumu seperti biasa, sedang di taman bersama Kiba."_

"_Oh, baiklah. Ayah akan pulang pagi lagi?" tanyaku_

_Ayah tersenyum tipis,"Semoga saja tidak. Ayah merindukan makan malam bersama kalian."_

_Selain menjadi ketua, Ayah juga memiliki usaha perkreditan yang cukup sukses untuk usaha resminya. Ia memiliki banyak musuh, tapi juga memiliki banyak teman yang cukup mendukungnya dan hal itu membuatnya lolos hingga saat ini._

_Setelah Ayah meninggalkanku dengan diikuti Sakura serta Sasuke yang pulang, aku bersama Neji di ruangan yang menjadi tempat belajarku selama ini. Safirku memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang cukup tenang. Aku suka memperhatikan pengajar baruku untuk menilai seperti apa dia._

_Selama ini tidak ada yang membuatku menurut selain Ibiki karena ia salah satu sahabat ayah yang bersedia mengajariku. Pengajar lain merasa kewalahan menghadapiku, bukan karena aku tidak mau belajar tapi karena aku selalu mengintimidasi mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar akal sehat hingga mereka tidak bisa menjawab. _

_Tapi pria di depanku ini? Ia terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah. Seharusnya, sebagai pria yang memiliki umur sama denganku ia pasti juga aka merasa terintimidasi dengan statusku yang seorang anak dari mafia. _

_Neji menoleh, menyadari tatapanku padanya. "Ehm, ada yang salah?"_

"_Tidak," jawabku. "Katakan, kenapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini? Kau tahu siapa ayahku, bukan?"_

"_Aku tahu. Aku menganggap ini sebagai tantangan karena aku ingin menjadi seorang guru di masa depan nanti," ujarnya_

"_Oh wow! Mulia sekali," gumamku_

_Ia tertawa malu, menunduk sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas yang ia bawa kemudian meletakannya di meja. _

"_Jadi, Ibiki-san mengajarimu sampai-"_

_Aku mengangkat tangan,"Kita akan langsung belajar?"_

_Ia berkedip beberapa kali, terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Ehm… ya? Apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu sebelum memulai pelajaran atau semacamnya, Naruto-san?"_

"_Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lebih dekat? Untuk permulaan, panggil aku Naruto saja. Kita berumur sama kan," ujarku menyengir_

"_Apakah itu boleh?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Kalau begitu, Naruto… apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentangku?"_

_Aku mengusap dagu sambil berpikir,"Hmm… apa ya? Bagaimana kalau bercerita tentang dirimu saja? Kalau aku bercerita tentang diriku, kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan?"_

_Neji tertawa,"Oh tapi hidupku tidak semenarik dirimu. Aku senang kalau kau mau menceritakan tentang keluargamu saja."_

"_Baiklah! Untuk permulaan, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku tadi sebelum keluargaku. Kau tahu yang tadi bersamaku, bukan?"_

_Neji mengangguk,"Jadi mereka sahabatmu?"_

"_Yep! Sakura-chan dan Sasuke. Awalnya-"_

_Hari itu kuhabiskan menceritakan bagaimana awalnya aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak menceritakan tentang keluargaku karena bagiku tidak terlalu menarik, hanya ayahku yang sering berpergian dan ibu yang selalu bersamaku di mansion menunggu ayah pulang. Belum lagi ratusan bawahan ayah yang berjaga di siang hari menemani kami._

_Sampai aku menyadari pintu ruanganku dibuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tidak biasa berada di ruanganku saat belajar._

"_Ckck, seharusnya kau sedang belajar dan bukannya mengobrol!" _

_Aku langsung menoleh terkejut,"I-ibu?!"_

_Ibuku berdiri dengan senyuman jahil dan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, menandakan teguran di kalimatnya sama sekali tidak serius dan hanya berniat mengejutkanku. Ibu memiliki rambut merah panjang yang menutupi punggung, umurnya di awal empat puluhan tapi ia masih terlihat sangat cantik._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" protesku_

_Ibuku mengangkat alisnya tersinggung,"Apa aku tidak boleh menyapa pengajar baru putraku, hm?"_

_Aku memutar mata,"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya, Hey Neji-"_

_Saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati Neji terpana melihat ibuku. Lavendernya membulat sempurna seolah hanya berfokus pada satu titik yaitu ibuku. Ia juga mematung, seolah pikiran dan jiwanya sedang tidak berada di raganya saat itu. Ada apa dengan pria ini?_

"_Neji?" panggilku lagi_

"_Oh! Y-ya?" jawabnya buru-buru menoleh padaku_

_Aku mengeryit,"Kau tidak apa?"_

_Ia menggeleng cepat,"Tidak. Maaf… ada apa tadi?"_

_Aku menunjuk ke arah ibuku,"Kau belum bertemu dengannya, bukan? Ia ibuku."_

_Neji mengangkat kepalanya canggung, ia menoleh pada ibuku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak lagi terlihat percaya diri, sebaliknya kini terlihat kacau._

"_Kau pengajar Naruto yang baru? Astaga! Kukira kau teman puteraku, seharusnya aku tahu puteraku tidak mempunyai teman selain Sakura dan Sasuke!" seru Ibuku heboh_

"_Aku mempunyai teman!" sahutku tersinggung_

"_Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku Kushina, Ibu Naruto!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri_

_Neji menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam,"H-Hyuuga Neji! Salam kenal Kushina-san!"_

_Aku dan Ibu melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Selama ini banyak yang merasa gugup jika diperkenalkan padaku atau ibuku, yang seorang istri dari bos mafia. Tapi tidak ada yang seperti Neji, entahlah aku merasa ia memiliki rasa gugup berbeda dari yang selama ini kami lihat._

_Ibu kemudian tertawa geli dan mengibaskan tangannya,"Oh jangan terlalu formal! Aku tidak seseram Minato kok, anggap saja aku wanita biasa. Sebelum aku menjadi istrinya, aku sama seperti kalian juga."_

_Neji mengangkat kepalanya, kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas betapa merah wajahnya. Menarik sekali, sepertinya aku bisa menyukainya. Mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura akan menyukainya juga sama sepertiku jika ia melihatnya._

_Tapi hanya saat itu Neji menunjukkan ekspresinya yang memerah. Setiap kali ia mengajarku dan aku menggodanya, tidak pernah ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti hari itu. Bahkan saat Sakura dan Sasuke bergabung, ia hanya tertawa seperti biasanya._

_Hal itu berlanjut hingga Shikamaru mendatangiku yang sedang bersantai bersama Ibu, menunggu Ayah pulang seperti janjinya pada kami. Ia datang membawa kabar yang tidak terduga, ia mengatakan curiga pada Neji dan sudah menyelidikinya secara pribadi._

"_Ia mempunyai orangtua yang membuka usaha keluarga di rumahnya sendiri, sebuah restoran yang cukup sukses. Hyuuga Neji memiliki adik yang masih bersekolah dan ia terlihat cukup menyayangi adiknya. Bos menemukan Neji yang sedang mencari pekerjaan mengajar dan ia menerimanya begitu saja," jelas Shikamaru mengakhiri laporannya_

_Aku mengangkat alis,"Lalu? Bagian mananya yang mencurigakan?"_

_Shikamaru meletakkan kertas di tangannya,"Hyuuga Neji adalah pria biasa. Ia warga biasa, namun terlihat cukup tenang saat tahu Bos yang seorang mafia menawarinya pekerjaan. Bahkan menerimanya tanpa berpikir dua kali."_

"_Ehm, mungkin karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan. Jangan terlalu sensitif, Shikamaru… " ujar ibu_

"_Maaf, Kushina-sama. Bagaimanapun juga saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing yang mencurigakan terlalu dekat dengan anda dan Naruto-sama."_

"_Oh baiklah. Kau tidak sensitif, tapi terlalu kaku."_

_Ibu tertawa geli mendengarku,"Shikamaru kaku? Hahaha tidak, tidak. Ia sering malas-malasan Naruto, tapi ia cukup cerdas untuk menutupinya."_

_Aku menoleh pada Shikamaru yang saat itu sudah membuang mukanya malu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan ibuku benar, tapi kenapa Shikamaru tidak menyukai Neji? Apa benar hanya karena ia terlihat mencurigakan? Karena setahuku, hingga saat ini Neji tidak terlihat bertanya apapun dan hanya mengajariku._

_Kecurigaan itu kubiarkan hingga setahun kemudian, dimana kami akhirnya bisa berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Ibu menantikan makan malam itu karena ada yang ingin ia katakan padaku dan Ayah. Apapun itu, melihat ekspresi bahagia ibu dan betapa ia menjaga rahasianya membuatku yakin itu adalah hal yang benar-benar penting._

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami, Kushina?"_

_Ayah sepertinya tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia menatap ibu dengan kedua tangan berada di atas meja, seolah-olah ia benar-benar penasaran. Tapi kami berdua tahu, sekejam apapun ayah pada oranglain ia tidak pernah mau memaksa istrinya. _

_Ibu tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua alat makan yang ia pegang daritadi. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju satu tempat yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya. Ia memegang perutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah kami. Apa dia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kenyang? Atau ingin makan sesuatu?_

_Tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia berdiri dengan safir membulat. Ekspresi yang jarang kulihat selama ini, ayah terkejut oleh sesuatu yang ibu tunjukkan. _

"_A-apa itu benar… Kushina?" tanyanya_

_Ibu masih tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membuat ayah langsung melesat melewati meja untuk memeluk ibu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ayah terus menerus bergumam bahwa ia bersyukur meski tidak terlalu jelas._

"_Terima kasih… terima kasih, Kushina… astaga, kau benar-benar wanita luar biasa! Aku bersyukur memilikimu…. "_

"_Aku juga bersyukur memilikimu, Minato."_

_Aku memutar mata,"Ugh! Tolong jelaskan ada apa ini, aku tidak tahan dengan adegan tidak biasa ini!"_

_Ayah melepaskan pelukannya dari ibu dan menatapnya dengan safirnya. Ibu pun menatapnya dengan alis mengeryit. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"_Naruto, seharusnya kau sudah belajar tentang ini," ujar ayah menghela nafas_

"_Mungkin kita harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Ia benar-benar anak yang tidak peka sepertimu dulu saat aku memilikinya," timpal Ibu tertawa_

"_Aaaarghh! Hentikan teka teki ini, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?!" gerutuku tidak sabar_

_Ayah mendengus, tangannya bergerak menuju bahu ibu dan memeluknya erat. "Naruto, kau akan memiliki adik. Jadi, kami harap kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik mulai sekarang."_

_Aku menganga. Tidak mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku karena aku mendengar dengan jelas jika ayah barusan mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi kakak. Mempunyai adik. Itu berarti, ibu memegang perutnya barusan itu mengatakan pada kami jika ia sedang hamil. Ia akan memiliki anak lagi._

"_Aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai anak kalau wajahmu sejelek itu," ujar Ayah menyadarkanku_

"_T-tunggu, tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Kalian akan memberiku adik?!"_

_Ibu berubah kecewa,"Kau tidak ingin?"_

_Ayah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan pandangan dingin,"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau kau senang mendengar kabar ini?"_

"_Bukan begitu!" sahutku cepat. "Aku berumur dua puluh tahun! Jarak umur kami akan sangat jauh, apalagi ibu sudah hampir berumur empat puluh! Bagaimana jika-"_

_Prak!_

"_IBU!" gerutuku saat ibu melemparkan tisu padaku. "Kenapa kau melemparku?!"_

"_Tidak sopan mengungkit umur wanita!" protesnya bersiap melempar lagi_

"_Oke, oke! Maafkan aku, tapi aku khawatir padamu! Kau akan melahirkan-"_

"_Kurasa itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," potong Ayah. "Kushina adalah wanita yang kuat. Aku percaya itu."_

_Ibu yang mendengar pujian manis ayah langsung tersipu, mengecup pipi ayah dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Minato. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Dan tentu saja, Ayah membalasnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Aku memutar mata melihat adegan itu. Hanya pada ibu, ayah bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat ia berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang mafia atau pengusaha kredit. Bersama ibu, ia menjadi seorang suami yang baik, lembut dan tergila-gila pada istrinya. Benar-benar seperti berkepribadian ganda._

_Kabar gembira tentang kehamilan ibu dengan cepat tersebar ke para bawahan ayah dan teman-temannya, yang satu persatu berdatangan memberi selamat pada mereka. Namun tidak semuanya tahu hal itu, seperti Neji karena ia hanya datang selama tiga jam untuk mengajariku dan pulang setelahnya. Karena aku cukup menyukainya, aku memberitahu kabar gembira tersebut. _

"_Kau tahu sesuatu, Neji?"_

"_Apa itu, Naruto?"_

_Neji terlihat penasaran, tapi aku tidak mau memberitahunya begitu saja dan memilih untuk bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika kau memiliki adik lagi?"_

"_Tidak mungkin," jawabnya. "Ibuku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."_

"_Ini hanya seandainya, Neji!"_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran-"_

_Aku mengerang,"Memang tidak ada! Tapi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu jika kau memiliki adik dengan jarak dua puluh tahun dibawahmu?!"_

_Neji terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya ia menimbang-nimbang pertanyaanku. "Hmm… Tentu saja aku akan menyukainya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah adikku."_

_Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya,"Kau kakak yang baik! Kuharap kau mau mengajariku bagaimana menjadi sosok kakak sepertimu!"_

_Lavender Neji membulat, seolah ia baru saja menyadari apa maksud dari pertanyaanku padanya. Dan entah kenapa, ia terlihat sangat shock mendengarnya._

"_J-jangan katakan kalau Kushina-sama… hamil?"_

_Aku mengangguk bersemangat,"Yep! Ibu memberitahu kami kemarin, sepertinya kehamilannya baru berjalan tiga bulan atau semacamnya."_

_Saat itu aku tidak menyadari, keputusanku untuk memberitahu Neji sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bijak. Bahkan, itu keputusan terburuk yang pernah kubuat. Kebodohanku karena menganggapnya seorang teman dan kenaifanku akan hal itu sama sekali membuatku tidak menyadari ekspresi di balik keterkejutannya._

_Sejak saat itu, sikap Neji berubah. Ia tidak lagi seramah kelihatannya, bahkan ia tidak terlihat menutupi ekspresinya yang penuh kebencian saat melihat ayahku lewat atau fotonya. Aku tidak ingin berkomentar saat itu, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya dan ragu untuk bertanya kemudian mendengar jawaban yang menyakitkan darinya._

_Aku hanya bisa diam dan bertanya pada Shikamaru yang sejak awal curiga dengan Neji. Mungkin saja pria itu masih menyelidiki Neji sampai sekarang._

"_Ada apa, Naruto-sama? Tumben sekali kau datang ke kantor Bos dan ke ruanganku langsung?" tanyanya heran_

"_Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sebelum pulang," ucapku serius. "Apa kau masih menyelidiki tentang Neji?"_

_Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya curiga,"Ada apa?"_

"_Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentangnya lagi. Mungkin satu atau dua hal tentang kehidupan lain pria itu akan membantu."_

_Kerutan pada dahi Shikamaru semakin dalam. Pria di depanku ini sama sekali tidak terlihat cerdas karena penampilannya yang apa adanya, tapi otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan. Ia pasti merasa heran kenapa aku bertanya tiba-tiba._

"_Naruto-sama, aku sudah menyelidikinya berkali-kali namun tidak ada aktifitas yang aneh darinya selama setahun ini."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

_Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya._

_Aku mendesah kesal,"Ini menghantuiku. Neji terlihat berbeda beberapa hari ini… entahlah, seolah ia orang yang berbeda."_

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Ia terlihat… benci pada ayah," jawabku dengan nada pelan_

_Shikamaru mendadak berdiri dari tempatnya, tubuhnya menegang. "Apa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Bos?"_

_Aku menggeleng,"Bagaimana jika informasiku salah? Ayah bisa mencambukku lagi!"_

_Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Ya, ia tahu sekali kalau ayahku sangat keras bahkan pada anaknya sendiri jika memberinya informasi yang salah. Cambuk, benda itu selalu ia gunakan padaku jika aku memberi jawaban yang salah. Di balik topeng senyumnya yang ramah, ia adalah pribadi yang keji pada siapapun. Kecuali ibu._

_Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku pelan,"Naruto-sama. Kau adalah calon penerus Bos, suatu saat kau akan menjadi Bosku. Aku yakin kau akan bisa memberi ayahmu sebuah informasi yang berguna sebelum ada sesuatu yang fatal terjadi."_

"_Maksudmu, Neji adalah mata-mata musuh ayah?"_

"_Mungkin saja. Atau yang lebih buruk, pembunuh bayaran."_

_Safirku membulat,"Tidak mungkin! Neji sudah mengajariku selama setahun, ia tidak melakukan apapun yang mencurigakan selain mengajar!"_

"_Itulah kenapa kau masih hijau, Naruto-sama. Pembunuh bayaran menanti saat terbaik untuk membunuh mangsanya. Bahkan jika harus, ia bisa menunggu bertahun-tahun."_

_Kedua tanganku mengepal,"T-tapi kau sudah menyelidikinya. Kau berkata kalau tidak ada-"_

"_Memang benar," potongnya. "Aku tidak menemukan hal aneh dalam penyelidikanku, namun ia memiliki otak cerdas. Seseorang yang cerdas pasti akan menutupi satu atau dua rahasia penting dalam hidupnya. Terlebih jika ada kemungkinan hal itu lebih penting dari nyawanya."_

_Aku terdiam. _

_Saat itu aku menyadari betapa otakku tidak secerdas itu untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Kenapa selama ini aku memiliki nilai bagus yang bersaing dengan Sasuke di sekolah hingga kampus jika hal seperti ini saja aku masih tidak menyadarinya?!_

_Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Shikamaru memang benar. Aku masih hijau. Aku masih terlalu naif untuk menjadi seorang calon penerus ayahku, Ketua mafia. Aku harus tahu siapa musuh ayahku, mungkin suatu saat aku dapat menghancurkannya dan membuat ayah bangga padaku._

"_Siapa… musuh terbesar ayahku?" tanyaku setengah bergumam_

_Shikamaru mengeryit bingung sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya,"Hanya satu. Bos tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi ia seorang pria yang keras kepala dan cukup menganggu bisnis."_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku,"Aku butuh nama."_

"_Sarutobi Asuma."_

_._

_Setelah mendengar nama itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya seakan telah memakunya ke dalam kepalaku. Aku masih memperlakukan Neji seperti biasa setiap harinya, bersikap seperti biasanya dan berkata apa adanya. Namun aku berusaha untuk sehati-hati mungkin terhadapnya._

_Bahkan ketika ibu tiba-tiba mendatangi kami saat aku belajar, aku berusaha untuk melindungi ibu dan menyuruhnya pergi. Ada satu hal yang pasti, Neji selalu memperhatikan Ibuku dengan ekspresi yang sama setiap kalinya. Dan ekspresi itu selalu berubah setiap kali lavendernya turun ke perut ibuku yang membuncit._

_Kepada ayahku, aku meminta untuk latihan dalam strategi dan penggunaan senjata lebih banyak daripada pelajaranku yang lain. Aku mempersiapkan mentalku untuk meminta pada ayahku, berjaga-jaga jika ia menolakku dengan kalimatnya yang dingin dan tajam. Namun ternyata tidak, ia menyetujuinya. _

_Dan tentunya, dengan syarat. _

_Hari-hari yang kulewati jauh lebih berat dalam tiga bulan itu. Ayah melatihku secara langsung, tidak lagi melalui pengajar yang ia percayakan sesuai syaratnya. Dari beradu kecepatan menembak, bela diri, menjatuhkan musuh sampai penyiksaan mental kulalui dengan tekad di kepalaku untuk mendapatkan sosok penerusnya._

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi penghalang ayah dan kelompoknya. Jika ayah membutuhkanku, aku juga tidak akan ragu-ragu menghancurkan musuhnya. Bahkan jika benar Neji adalah mata-mata atau pembunuh bayaran sekalipun. _

_Jika itu berarti melindungi keluargaku, aku akan melakukan apapun._

_Hingga hari terburuk bagaikan neraka itu datang._

_Seperti biasa, aku mengobrol bersama Sasuke dan Sakura di taman, bercanda tawa sebelum memulai pelajaranku bersama Neji dan latihanku dengan ayah. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali usia kandungan ibu yang sudah lima bulan, membuat ayah protektif padanya untuk selalu berada di rumah. _

"_Naruto-sama."_

_Kami bertiga menoleh bersamaan, dimana Neji sudah datang dan menungguku untuk belajar bersamanya. Ia tidak lagi dijaga seperti dulu, Ayah sudah mengijinkannya untuk bebas menemuiku sendiri dan memanggilku tanpa pengawal lagi._

"_Oh, Neji-san! Kau sudah datang!" sapa Sakura-chan_

_Dan seperti biasa, Neji tersenyum ramah. "Senang melihat kalian akrab seperti biasanya."_

_Aku berdiri, tidak ingin ada basa basi lebih lama lagi. "Ayo kita mulai, Neji. Sakura-chan dan Sasuke sudah mau pulang kok."_

"_Tidak biasanya kau mengusir kami, dobe?"tanya Sasuke curiga_

"_Aku tidak mengusir," bantahku_

"_Hey, hey. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Naruto, kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Belajarlah yang rajin, oke?" ujar Sakura _

_Setelah itu, Sakura dan Sasuke pulang sedangkan aku pergi ke ruangan belajar bersama Neji mengikutiku. Namun di lorong, kami bertemu dengan Kiba, Lee dan Sai mengawal Ibu. Ayah menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga ibu selama Ayah pergi bekerja bersama Iruka dan Shikamaru di luar sana._

"_Oh, Naruto dan Neji! Kalian mau belajar?" tanya ibu_

_Aku mengangguk,"Begitulah. Kau mau kemana, bu?"_

_Ibu menghela nafas dan melirik ketiga orang di belakangnya,"Jalan-jalan di taman. Rasanya membosankan sekali harus duduk mendengarkan lagu setiap hari sambil membaca. Anakku bisa malas nantinya."_

"_Kushina-sama, jalan-jalannya hanya tiga puluh menit paling lama. Itu janjimu," ujar Sai_

"_Ya, kita bisa bermasalah kalau lebih dari itu!" timpal Kiba_

_Lee mendesah,"Kami tidak ingin Bos memarahi kami jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."_

_Ibu berdecak melihat keluhan ketiganya,"Kalau Minato memarahi kalian, aku akan berbicara padanya."_

_Aku memutar mata, memang benar jika apapun yang ibu minta, ayah pasti akan berikan. Sekalipun itu memaafkan para bawahannya. Aku melirik Neji yang sedaritadi hanya berdiam diri di sampingku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca dan seperti biasa, lavendernya hanya menatap ibuku dengan pandangan tidak biasa._

_Aku masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan Neji sampai saat ini, tapi kuharap tidak ada hal yang membuatku merasa menyesal untuk mempercayainya. Kuharap pandangan anehnya pada ibu itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum pada wanita yang menaklukan hati ketua mafia seperti ayahku._

"_Oh, benar juga!" seru ibu tiba-tiba. "Neji, kau mau datang ke acara kami nanti malam? Minato pasti senang kalau kau datang juga!"_

_Aku mengeryit. Acara apa?_

"_Acara apa itu, Kushina-sama?" tanya Neji_

"_Ya, aku tidak mendengar kalau kita akan mengadakan acara nanti malam!" gerutuku_

_Ibu mengangkat alisnya,"Kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya?"_

"_Aku benci teka teki. Jadi katakan padaku, bu!"_

_Bukannya menjawab, ibu memasang tampang kesal padaku dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa itu caramu bertanya?"_

_Aku benci saat ibu mengutip salah satu perkataan ayah. _

"_Kumohon bu, beritahu aku acara apa yang kau maksud?"_

_Dan tiba-tiba saja ibuku tersenyum lebar,"Ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahan Minato denganku! Kita akan merayakannya hanya dengan para anggota dan tertutup. Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih pada Neji yang sudah mengajarimu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengundangnya. Bagaimana Neji?"_

_Walau hanya sesaat, aku bisa melihat Neji menegang sebelum ia tersenyum dan menjawab undangan ibuku. "Tentu saja, Kushina-sama. Aku akan datang."_

_Dan seharusnya aku tahu, itu adalah jawaban dari sebuah akhir keluargaku._

_Acara malam itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibuku, berlangsung tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh bawahan ayah sebagai mafia maupun kantornya namun berlangsung meriah. Minuman keras dimana-mana, makanan dan musik. Semua itu ayah sediakan di kolam renang terbuka kami di belakang mansion yang luas._

_Aku memakai jas terbaru dan termahal yang ayah berikan padaku, berwarna putih dengan kemeja bergaris hitam serta dasi berwarna putih. Rambut pirangku kusisir ke belakang agar terlihat rapi. Jika kulihat sosokku kini, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti mafia._

_Ayah dan ibu juga berdandan dengan rapi meskipun acara hanya dihadiri oleh para bawahannya. Ayah memakai jas berwarna putih, hampir sama sepertiku sedangkan ibu memakai gaun berwarna maroon yang membentuk indah tubuhnya, menampilkan perutnya yang membuncit. Rambut merah panjangnya pun ia ikat ke atas dengan bunga mawar sebagai hiasannya._

_Keduanya berjalan menuju dekat gelas yang disusun menyerupai gunung, berdehem hingga semua menoleh padanya ketika musik berhenti._

"_Terima kasih kalian, para sahabat Rubah Kuning sudah hadir pada pesta ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan istriku, Kushina. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami sedang menantikan kelahiran anak kedua kami sebentar lagi dan berharap jika tahun ini akan menjadi lebih spesial untuk kita semua," ujar ayahku mengangkat gelasnya_

"_UNTUK RUBAH KUNING DAN PERNIKAHAN KAMI!" lanjutnya berseru_

_Para bawahan ayah juga mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan dengan semangat, mengangkat gelasnya dan berseru. "UNTUK BOS DAN KUSHINA-SAMA!"_

_Aku tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan keduanya. Walau kami keluarga mafia yang dibenci orang, aku malah bersyukur untuk kebahagiaan kami. Bagiku, mereka adalah keluarga terbaik yang tidak ingin kulepaskan._

"_Selamat malam."_

_Aku menoleh, mendapati Neji tersenyum dengan gelas di tangannya. Hari ini ia tampil berbeda daripada biasanya. Ia tidak lagi memakai kaus atau kemeja, namun jas berwarna cokelat formal dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu diatas kemeja hitam._

"_Hey, Neji!" sapaku."Kau baru datang?"_

"_Ya. Apa aku melewatkan acara utamanya?"_

"_Begitulah. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, apa kau kesulitan untuk meminta ijin keluargamu?"_

_Neji menggeleng,"Keluargaku setuju setelah aku membantu sedikit tadi restoran."_

_Aku mengangguk mengerti,"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir ke restoran keluargamu. Apa ada ramen?"_

_Tubuh Neji tiba-tiba menegang, namun ia tersenyum kaku padaku. "Ya, ada. Dan cukup lezat."_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan membawaku memakan ramen di restoran keluargamu!"_

"_Tentu saja."_

_Aku melirik pada gelas yang di bawa Neji,"Kau tidak minum alkohol?"_

_Ia menggeleng cepat,"Tidak. Aku tidak kuat minum alkohol, jadi aku meminta soda."_

_Aku tertawa,"Kau sudah dua puluh tahun dan belum bisa meminum alkohol?"_

"_Aku bisa, Naruto. Tapi tidak hari ini," ujarnya meneguk minumannya_

"_Oh? Kenapa?" tanyaku bermaksud menggodanya_

"_Hanya merasa tidak ingin. Aku harus tetap sadar untuk menjaga image ku, bukan?"_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibir,"Kau tidak seru. Terlalu menjaga image."_

_Perbincangan malam itu bersama Neji tidak ada yang terlalu penting, hanya berisi candaan yang seringkali kumulai dan beberapa kali Neji terlihat tidak tertarik. Entah kenapa, padahal biasanya ia selalu mengikuti semua candaanku._

_Hingga Ayah dan Ibu mendatangi kami dengan Shikamaru serta Iruka di belakang mereka, mengawal seperti biasa. Kali ini keduanya memakai jas hitam formal seperti para bawahan lainnya dengan sebuah headset di telinga mereka._

"_Selamat malam, Neji," sapa Ayah_

_Neji mengangguk sopan,"Selamat malam juga, Minato-sama. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku malam ini."_

_Ibu tertawa kecil,"Secara teknis, aku yang mengundangmu."_

"_Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"_

"_Oh sudahlah," potongku. "Ibu hanya menggodamu, Neji."_

_Neji tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit tersipu,"B-begitukah?"_

_Ayah tersenyum dengan salah satu tangannya memeluk bahu ibu,"Jangan hiraukan istri dan puteraku. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Minato-sama. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian," ujar Neji_

"_Terima kasih, Neji!" sahut ibu tersenyum lebar_

"_Kalau begitu, silahkan menikmati acaranya. Kami mau berkeliling dulu," ujar ayah menarik pinggang ibu pergi_

_Entah kenapa, safirku tergoda untuk melirik Neji. Dan seperti yang bisa kutebak, ia menatap ibu dan lavendernya turun pada tangan ayah yang memeluk pinggang ibu protektif. Ekspresinya berubah seolah ia terganggu dan kusadari apa yang salah saat itu._

_Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi segala hal yang kulihat dari sikap Neji sejak ia bertemu ibu dan sampai detik ini, hanya ada satu penjelasan atas segala ekspresinya._

_Ia menyukai ibu._

_Pemikiran gila, memang. Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa menyukai ibu yang seorang wanita dewasa? Lebih tua dari kami dua puluh tahun dan sudah menikah? Kuakui, ibu memang cantik dan menarik. Tapi wanita seusianya pasti tidak lagi menarik untuk seorang pria seumuran kami. Tidak jika ia mencintainya._

_Neji mencintai Ibu. Karena itulah ia membenci ayah. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ia tidak menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda padaku. Ia tetap mengajariku, tetap bercanda denganku dan tetap tertawa._

"_Naruto?"_

_Suara Neji menyadarkanku, membuatku tersenyum kaku karena pemikiranku tentangnya. "Ya?"_

"_Kau melamun," ujarnya_

"_Tidak. Hanya mengagumi ayah dan ibuku," jawabku berbohong_

_Neji terlihat terganggu dengan jawabanku, tapi ia tetap saja menjawab dengan santai. "Mereka berbahagia sekali, bukan?"_

_Aku mengangguk,"Ya. Bahagia sekali."_

_Dan kuharap kau tidak menghancurkan hal itu dengan menyatakan perasaanmu._

"_Mungkin kalau kau menikah," lanjutku. "Kau akan bisa seperti mereka. Carilah pacar, Neji. Kau tidak ingin menjadi perjaka sampai mendapatkan istri besok, bukan?"_

_Wajahnya memerah,"E-entahlah Naruto."_

"_Atau… "aku menyengir. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"_

_Tubuh Neji menegang, wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia membuang mukanya. Ia tidak menjawabnya, jadi kuanggap tebakanku tepat. Aku benci teka teki, tapi aku lebih benci lagi kalau dalam masalah ini tebakanku benar._

_Ia mencintai ibuku._

_Malam itu pesta semakin meriah seiring dengan larutnya malam. Aku tidak lagi bersama Neji, pria itu bergabung dengan salah satu bawahan ayah di kantor membicarakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan mereka sedangkan aku berbincang dengan Sai, Lee dan Kiba yang saat itu tidak bertugas menjaga ayah dan ibu._

_Tengah malam tiba dan pesta berakhir. Bawahan ayah di kantor lebih memilih untuk pulang daripada menginap karena memiliki keluarga untuk kembali. Aku melihat Neji yang duduk menghadap kolam renang, berbincang degan ibuku. Sejak kapan ayah melepaskan ibu?_

"_Keluargamu menyenangkan sekali! Aku jadi ingin melihat adikmu seperti apa!" ujar ibuku riang_

"_Adikku mungkin akan terkejut dan shock jika tahu aku mengajar untuk putera seorang mafia," jawab Neji_

"_Tapi adikmu menyenangkan! Dia lucu dan menggemaskan dengan kepolosannya," sahut ibu_

"_Ya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik sepertinya. Bagiku dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kulukai dan kukecewakan."_

_Ibu mengangguk sambil mengusap perutnya,"Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik dan luar biasa. Semoga Naruto bisa menjadi sepertimu saat anak ini lahir."_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tampang Neji saat ini ketika ibu mengatakannya karena aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Tapi aku yakin, ia sangat tidak senang saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja, Ibu menoleh padaku._

"_Naruto! Sejak kapan kau berada di situ? Kemari!" ujarnya melambai padaku_

_Neji terkejut mengetahui aku yang sudah daritadi berada di belakangnya dan ikut-ikutan menoleh dengan lavender membulat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum._

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali," ucapku _

_Ibu tertawa kecil,"Hanya tentang keluarga Neji. Kau tahu, Naruto? Neji mempunyai adik yang sangat ia banggakan dan sangat ia jaga, aku harap-"_

"_Kushina-sama," potong Neji dengan wajah tersipu. "Tolong jangan dibesar-besarkan, Naruto pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik."_

"_Ya, benar. Omong-omong Neji, karena ini sudah tengah malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?" tawar ibu membuatku melotot_

_Meminta Neji menginap?_

"_Tidak usah, Kushina-sama. Aku bisa minta salah satu orang untuk mengantar-"_

"_Neji, anggota kami sedang beristirahat total saat ini. Kita habis berpesta, ingat?" Ujar Ibu keras kepala_

_Aku menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar sifat ibuku yang tidak ingin dibantah dan kemauannya harus diikuti. Mungkin hanya ayah yang bisa menyukai wanita sepertinya, selain kemasannya yang memang menarik. Oh, aku lupa. Neji juga menyukai Ibu seperti ayah mencintainya. _

"_Kalau itu tidak merepotkan, aku akan menginap."_

"_Akhirnya!" seru Ibu menoleh ke belakangnya. "Iruka!"_

_Iruka yang sedaritadi tanpa kusadari sudah berada di belakangku mengawasi bersama Shikamaru langsung berlari menghampiri saat Ibu memanggil. Ia dan Shikamaru tidak tampak mabuk seperti para bawahan lainnya, mungkin karena selama berpesta keduanya bersama ayah dan tidak bisa menikmati acara. Tapi tunggu, dimana ayah dan kenapa mereka disini?_

"_Ya, Kushina-sama?"_

"_Tolong sediakan kamar untuk Neji. Malam ini dia menginap," ujar Ibu_

_Iruka mengeryit,"Tapi anda belum bertanya pada Bos, kan?"_

_Aku mendengus,"Ibu tidak perlu ijin ayah. Ia pasti akan menyetujui semua yang ibu inginkan."_

"_Aaah, ternyata puteraku pintar!" sahut Ibu mengacak rambutku_

_Iruka memperhatikan Neji beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengangguk pada Ibu,"Baiklah. Silahkan ikut denganku, Neji."_

_Neji berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkukkan kepalanya sopan pada kami,"Selamat malam, Naruto. Kushina-san, tolong jangan tidur terlalu pagi."_

_Ibu tersenyum lembut,"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."_

_Setelah kepergian Neji, aku duduk bersama Ibu berdua dengan Shikamaru mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Mungkin ayah memerintahkannya untuk menemani Ibu._

"_Dimana ayah?" tanyaku_

_Ibu menghela nafas,"Bekerja. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah."_

_Aku menaikkan alis,"Tapi Iruka dan Shikamaru ada disini?"_

"_Ya. Minato bilang ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri di telepon. Hanya sebentar katanya, tapi lihat sudah satu jam ia meninggalkanku. Untung saja ada Neji."_

"_Neji menemuimu?"_

"_Ya. Dia melihatku sendiri dan ia juga hanya sendirian disini, jadi apa salahnya?"_

_Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Neji itu mencintai Ibuku! Hal tergila yang pernah ada dan ibu sama sekali tidak peka karena ia hanya melihat satu pria di dunia ini untuk hatinya, Ayahku._

_Dan tentu saja, hal itu mengundang kebencian pada ayahku. Aku bisa melihatnya sebagai orang yang setiap hari bersamanya meski hanya tiga jam sehari. Tapi itu cukup jika setiap kali ia bertemu dengan ibuku menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Bahkan, orang cerdas sekalipun bisa bersikap bodoh jika melihat orang yang ia sukai._

"_Naruto?"_

_Suara ibu membuyarkan lamunanku dan menoleh,"Ya?"_

_Ibu tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya. "Adikmu menendang. Sepertinya ia tahu jika kakaknya berada di sebelahnya."_

"_Bayinya menendang? Wow, boleh aku memegangnya?"_

"_Tentu saja," jawab ibuku_

_Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh perut buncit ibuku dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tidak ingin terlalu kuat menekannya, bagaimana jika bayi di dalam perut ibuku keluar jika tanpa sadar terlalu kuat menekannya?_

_Namun tiba-tiba saja kurasakan pergerakan yang membentur tanganku sedikit dari perut ibu. Safirku membulat dan sedikit berteriak merasakannya. Ia menendang. Bayinya bergerak. Adikku melakukannya!_

"_Lihat? Dia menyapamu," ucap ibu tertawa geli_

"_A-apa aku juga seperti ini dulu?"_

"_Ya. Kau sering sekali menendang sampai-sampai Minato khawatir jika kau akan keluar dengan merobek perutku."_

_Aku menatap ibu terkejut,"Apa itu mungkin?"_

_Ibu menjawabnya dengan tertawa keras,"Hahaha! Tidak mungkin, Naruto! Kau tidak sekuat itu saat bayi, hanya tangisanmu saat lahirlah yang kuat."_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibir,"Kau membuatku takut."_

_Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku, dan kutahu itu bukan tangan ibu. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat sosok yang kukenali sedang tersenyum tipis dengan safirnya menatapku._

"_Ayah."_

"_Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian seru," ucapnya duduk di sebelahku_

"_Naruto merasakan adiknya menendang tadi," timpal ibu_

_Ayah mengeryit,"Ia menendang?"_

_Ibu mengangguk senang,"Kau mau merasakannya? Mungkin ia akan senang jika ayahnya memeluknya lagi."_

"_Memeluknya?" tanyaku keheranan_

"_Setiap malam," jawab ayahku yang langsung membuatku mengerti_

_Tentu saja, mereka kan suami istri yang tidur seranjang bersama. Pasti setiap malam ayah bisa memegang perut ibu, merasakannya menendang dan memeluknya dari belakang atau semacamnya._

"_Aku ingin cepat-cepat ia lahir," gumamku_

_Ayah dan ibu menatapku. Keduanya kemudian saling memandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. Ayah menepuk kepalaku lagi dan ibu memeluk lenganku dari samping._

"_Kau akan menjadi kakak yang hebat, Naruto. Kau kan putera kami!" ujar ibu_

"_Ya. Kau harus menjadi kakak yang baik juga untuknya," timpal ayah tersenyum_

_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan dan aku berharap hal ini akan terus berlangsung sampai kapanpun. Bahkan saat adikku lahir nanti, aku ingin bercerita semua kehangatan ini padanya._

_Namun harapan tinggal harapan._

_Semuanya hancur ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan ayah membawa ibu di dalam pelukannya yang sudah mengantuk. Kamar mereka hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dariku karena aku mengincar kamar yang paling nyaman bagiku di mansion ini._

_Malam itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menutup mataku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku berguling-guling di tempat tidur dan tidak bisa terlelap dalam mimpi. Seolah ada yang menganggu dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, apalagi dengan tubuh lelah dan segudang aktifitas yang menungguku besok._

_Karena tidak bisa tidur, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman dan mencari udara segar. Aku keluar dari kamar sambil menguap dan dengan santai melewati kamar tidur orangtuaku hingga aku mendengar suara keras dari dalamnya._

_BRAK!_

"_AAAGGHHH!"_

_Tubuhku mematung. Dengan gerakan kaku, aku menatap pintu kamar orangtuaku yang saat itu masih mengeluarkan suara-suara keras dan erangan. Serta suara peluru ditembakkan. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar orangtuaku._

"_Ayah! Ibu! Ada apa-"_

_Tenggorokanku tercekat saat melihat pemandangan di kamar tersebut. Cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menampilkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Safirku membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat itu._

_Ayah berdiri dengan piyamanya yang ternoda oleh darah dari kakinya yang tertembak dan salah satu lengannya tidak lagi terlihat lebih baik. Ia memegang pistol kebanggaannya dengan tangan kiri, mengarah ke istrinya sendiri._

_Namun bukan Ibu yang ia incar. Tapi pria di belakang ibu yang mengarahkan pisau di perut buncitnya dan pistol di tangan lain yang mengarah pada ayah. Kedua tangan dan kaki ibu terikat di tempat tidur tidak berdaya._

_Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pria yang melakukan itu adalah Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Pengajarku!_

"_Lepaskan Kushina, Neji. Kau tahu ia sedang hamil," desis ayahku menahan sakitnya_

_Seolah seperti orang lain, Neji menjawab dengan sinis. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"_

_Ayah berdecak,"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Katakan, apa maumu."_

_Safirku berpindah pada Neji. Masih dalam keadaan shock dan tak percaya, aku menatapnya yang tersenyum sinis sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada ibuku. _

"_Aku menginginkannya."_

_Aku bisa merasakan betapa terkejutnya ayahku saat mendengarnya. Namun ia langsung bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dan berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Ia mungkin ingin menyelamatkan ibuku secepat mungkin._

"_Naruto," Neji melirikku. "Masuklah dan jangan buat keributan lebih dari ini. Itu kalau kau mau ibumu masih bernyawa. Dan adikmu."_

_Aku menggertakkan gigi. Kedua tanganku terkepal di sisi tubuh dan tidak dapat bergerak. Apa benar kata Shikamaru jika ia adalah musuh? Mata-mata? Pembunuh bayaran?_

_Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menuruti perintah Neji dan menutup pintu kamar orangtuaku dengan hati-hati dan sepelan mungkin. Aku menatap tajam Neji yang masih menggenggam pisau berada di perut ibu. Aku tidak ingin ia dan adikku terluka, aku akan berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir jernih seperti ayah. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki senjata, akan menjadi beban ayah jika aku berbuat macam-macam._

"_Kau menginginkan Kushina?" tanya Ayahku _

"_Ya," jawab Neji. "Tapi sialnya kau menghamilinya… lagi."_

_Ayah terkekeh,"Heh. Kalau kau lupa, Kushina adalah istriku."_

_Neji membalas,"Dan kalau kau lupa, istrimu ada di pelukanku saat ini."_

"_Lepaskan Kushina, Neji. Dan kita akan lupakan semua ini," ujar ayahku_

_Bohong._

_Ayah tidak mungkin melupakan semuanya. Setelah seorang pria gila yang menyandera ibu dengan pisau di perutnya dan menembak kaki serta tangannya? Dunia akan hancur jika ayah akan melupakannya begitu saja. Atau lebih parah, memaafkannya._

"_Aku tidak bodoh, Minato. Dan aku tidak menyerah begitu saja," ucap Neji_

_DOR!_

_Neji menembakkan peluru pada ayahku yang kali ini berhasil ia hindari, membuatku menghela nafas lega. Keadaan ayah sudah parah dengan darah menguncur dari tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah merasa pusing saat ini dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar tapi ia masih bisa menghindari peluru. Itulah ayah._

"_Kalian tahu apa? Aku benci dibohongi. Jadi aku akan menghukum kalian dengan kehilangan salah satu keluarga," kata Neji tersenyum _

_Aku dan Ayah langsung tahu apa arti yang dimaksud Neji. _

"_JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, NEJI!" seruku membuatnya menoleh. "K-kau tahu betapa aku menantikan adikku. Kau tahu aku menyayanginya!"_

"_Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, aku benci saat wanita yang kucintai harus mengandung anak dari orang lain. Kau? Tidak masalah karena kau sudah lahir. Karena itu… aku harus menghilangkan anak yang belum sempat lahir ke dunia, bukan?"_

_Wajahku memucat. Siapa pria di depanku ini?_

"_Lakukan saja," ayahku menyahut. "Dan kau akan tahu, bagaimana rasanya neraka."_

_Ayah benar-benar marah. Ia tidak lagi memakai topengnya yang terlihat ramah dan lembut. Saat ini, Ayah benar-benar menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia siap menembak Neji kapanpun pria itu melaksanakan niatnya._

_Sayangnya, Neji benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya._

"_AAAGGHHHHH!"_

_Ibu berteriak saat ia merasakan pisau yang tadinya berada di atas perutnya kini menyayat kulit perutnya. Aku bersiap untuk menerkam Neji dan menyelamatkan Ibu serta adikku di dalam sana, namun saat suara pistol bertubi-tubi terdengar, aku berhenti melangkah._

_DOR!DOR!DOR!_

_Ayah menembaki Neji, namun tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenai pria itu dan hanya melesat mengenai punggung tempat tidur. Ayah benar-benar kehilangan ketenangannya hingga ia meleset menembak. Tidak pernah kulihat ayah, pria yang setahuku selalu mengenai sasaran kini harus meleset._

_Kenapa harus sekarang?!_

"_Hentikan… Kumohon hentikan! Bayiku… AAAGGGHHHH!"_

_Teriakan memilukan ibu membuatku tanpa terasa meneteskan airmata. Adikku… Ibu… apa yang terjadi? Safirku hanya bisa melihat warna merah keluar semakin banyak dari perut ibu. Pisau Neji semakin menancap dalam dan membelah perut besar itu._

"_NEJI!" teriakku menghentikan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukannya! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

_Ayah mengambil kesempatan itu dengan melemparkan pistolnya yang hampir mengenai Neji, namun ia malah menghindar. Ayah berusaha melompat ke tempat tidur dengan tangan dan kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Aku mengira ayah akan menghajarnya, namun kejadian selanjutnya adalah hal yang diluar dugaan._

_Ayah tertusuk pisau. Tepat pada bagian dadanya._

_Neji menyadari maksud ayah mendekatinya dan langsung mencabut pisau yang menancap di perut ibu tadinya, kini menusuk dada ayah dan membuatnya mengeluarkan batuk darah sebelum Neji menendangnya hingga menabrak lemari. Dalam sekejap, ayah tidak lagi sadarkan diri._

_"M-Minato... "_

_Darahku mendidih melihatnya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, tubuhku bergerak sebelum aku bisa berpikir dua kali dan menerjang Neji yang tidak sempat menghindar hingga terjungkal ke belakang, jatuh dari tempat tidur._

"_Aargghhh! Dasar brengsek! Bajingan! Mati kau!"_

_Makian demi makian keluar dari mulutku dan kedua tanganku bergantian menghajar Neji yang tidak sempat bergerak di bawah tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena airmata mengaburkan pandanganku. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak peduli._

_Ia sudah melukai ibu dan bermaksud untuk membunuh adikku. Ia juga bermaksud untuk membunuh ayah. Tidak, ia sudah membunuh ayah dengan menusukkan pisau pada dadanya. Ayah sudah kekurangan darah, tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi._

_BUG!_

_Tiba-tiba Neji membalas dengan meninjuku, mengambil kesempatan dengan mendorongku hingga menabrak dinding. Belum sempat aku berdiri, Neji sudah menekan leherku dengan tangannya. Ia mencekikku tanpa ampun hingga membuatku sesak nafas._

"_Erggh… "_

"_Tadinya aku tidak mau melakukan ini padamu… tapi baiklah, kalau kau yang memintanya sendiri, Naruto."_

"_Aaarggh… "_

_Ia mempererat cekikannya di leherku hingga pandanganku pelahan mulai kabur. Apakah aku akan mati di tangannya juga? Menyedihkan sekali, kami keluarga mafia harus mati di tangan satu orang pria. Dan semuanya berawal dari kebodohan kami sendiri karena sudah percaya pada wajah malaikatnya._

"_Jangan… " ucap sebuah suara yang hampir bergumam. "Kumohon… jangan sakiti, Naruto… Neji… "_

_Neji berbalik, tangannya melepas cekikan pada leherku membuatku jatuh ke lantai dan terbatuk. Safirku melirik Neji, yang tertegun pada ibu di tempat tidur dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Ibu berusaha untuk bergerak, meski perutnya terus mengeluarkan darah dan aku tahu rasanya melebihi rasa sakit saat Neji mencekikku tadi._

"_Kushina… "_

"_Naruto… ia anakku… jangan sakiti dia… "_

_Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya,"Jangan bercanda! Justru karena dia anakmu lah aku harus membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya-"_

"_Kau sudah… membunuh bayi dan suamiku… dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul mereka… apa itu belum… cukup?"_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu setelah aku mengeluarkan bayi sialan itu dari perutmu!"_

_"Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini... Neji?" tanya ibuku dengan suara parau_

_Aku berdiri di belakang Neji, bersiap untuk menghajarnya lagi namun ia menyadarinya dan menendangku tepat di perut, membuatku terbatuk. Neji mengeluarkan pistol lain yang ia simpan di pinggangnya, mengarahkannya tepat di kepalaku._

"_Diam atau kepalamu berlubang, Naruto."_

_Aku berdesis,"Brengsek… "_

_Ia tersenyum sinis,"Jangan coba-coba berbicara buruk disaat pistolku sedekat ini denganmu, Naruto."_

"_Hentikan… Neji, apa yang… kau inginkan?" Ibu masih berusaha berbicara, namun aku tahu dari nafasnya ia sudah hampir tidak sanggup lagi_

"_Maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku menginginkanmu… Aku mencintaimu... dan aku ingin kehancuran keluargamu."_

_DOR!_

"_AARRGHHHH!"_

_Aku berteriak keras saat merasakan bahuku yang terasa panas serta rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan berpusat disana. Neji menembakkan peluru padaku dan meninggalkanku yang terbaring dengan darah mulai keluar bagaikan air._

_Ia berjalan menuju ayahku yang sudah tidak bernyawa di lantai dan mencabut pisau yang menancap di dadanya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur, kembali ke sisi ibuku yang terbaring lemah. Aku ingin melindungi ibuku, namun tubuhku bagaikan mati rasa._

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Meskipun otakku meneriakkan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan menerjangnya, tubuh ini sama sekali tidak menurutinya. Seolah rasa sakit pada bahuku membuatku mati rasa. Terlebih, dengan teriakan pilu ibuku saat pisau Neji kembali menancap pada perutnya._

"_AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Neji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan penuh derita ibuku. Ia sama sekali tidak berhenti meski ia mendengarnya, tangannya terus bergerak hingga membelah perut ibuku kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya di celah perut ibu._

_Safirku membulat saat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Merah, besar dan penuh dengan darah. Ada sebuah tali yang menghubungkan benda itu dengan perut ibu dan Neji memutuskannya begitu saja dengan mudah, membuat ibu kembali berteriak sambil menangis keras._

_Neji tersenyum keji pada benda di tangannya. Aku tahu benda apa yang dipegangnya. Bukan, bukan benda. Tapi siapa. Siapa yang ia pegang, aku tahu itu. Itu adalah… adikku. _

_Ibu berhenti berteriak dan aku tahu, ia akan menyusul ayah dan adikku yang tak bernama ke tempat yang tidak bisa kugapai lagi. Dan semua karena pria itu._

"_Aku mengeluarkannya… sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang penerus keluarga Uzumaki-, NARUTO!"_

_Aku tidak mau mendengarkan lebih lama kegilaan pria itu. Kubawa tubuhku merangkak ke pintu kamar dan berusaha untuk mencari bantuan. Aku tidak bisa membunuh pria itu tanpa satu pun senjata, aku harus mencari seseorang._

_DOR! DOR!_

_Neji menembakkan peluru padaku yang sayangnya kuhindari dengan berhasil membuka pintu kamar kemudian keluar secepat mungkin. Kututup pintu sebelum Neji menyusul dan aku terjatuh dengan kaki yang bergetar._

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak, kakiku bergetar karena otot yang terkejut dan terlalu dipaksakan sehingga bergetar. Tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus berteriak._

"_SHIKAMARUUUUU! IRUKAAA! SAAI! LEEEEE! KIBAAAA! SIAPA SAJAAAAA!"_

_BRAK!_

_Seperti yang kuduga, Neji keluar dengan pistol di tangannya. Pakaiannya yang tadinya terlihat bagus saat memasuki mansion ini kini telah ternodai dengan darah. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang pistol dan di tangan kiri ia memegang adikku. _

_Safirku menantang lavendernya yang menatap dingin dan merendahkan. Tubuhku bergerak mundur hingga menabrak dinding. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyusul orangtuaku dan adikku? Apakah suaraku tidak terdengar oleh mereka?_

"_Kau menyedihkan sekali," ejeknya_

"_D-diam kau… aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuhmu… meski harus bangkit dari neraka sekalipun!"_

_Ia terkekeh dan mengangkat pistolnya,"Oh ya? Kita coba saja dengan melubangi kepalamu sekarang-"_

_DOR!_

"_JANGAN BERGERAK!"_

_Sebuah tembakan berasal dari sisi kiri yang hampir mengenai Neji, membuatku langsung menoleh dan tersenyum lega. Iruka datang menyelamatkanku dengan kedua pistol di tangannya. Suaraku berhasil ia dengar._

"_CK! Aku tidak menyangka suaranya berhasil membangunkan kalian."_

_Iruka bersiap untuk menembak lagi,"Aku tidak tidur. Aku sedang berjaga."_

"_Apa yang kau tunggu? Kemari dan tembaklah aku," tantang Neji. "Dan akan kutembak kepalanya."_

_Aku benci ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berdaya setelah semua latihan itu. Aku merasa bodoh sudah merasa siap untuk keadaan ini, yang ternyata sama sekali tidak siap. Tubuhku bergetar hebat hanya karena satu tembakan dan semua darah di dalam kamar itu._

_Dan dengan kepergian keluargaku._

"_Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu meskipun tubuhku hancur sekalipun! Sekalipun kau meminta maaf dan menangis darah, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" seruku _

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"_ARGH!"_

_Neji menjatuhkan pistol dan adikku ke lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan. Peluru yang mengenai Neji bukan dari Iruka, namun dari sisi kanan yang kini sudah ada Shikamaru. Ia bersiap untuk menembak lagi, namun Neji menerjang jendela di belakangku hingga suara pecahan kaca terdengar keras._

_Ia melarikan diri dan tidak ada yang bisa menahannya karena semua anggota tertidur. Iruka dan Shikamaru menghampiriku dengan pandangan khawatir, bertanya tentang keadaanku._

"_Diam! Kejar si brengsek itu! KEJAR HYUUGA NEJI!" berangku_

"_Tidak, Naruto-sama. Kami harus-"_

"_KUBILANG KEJAR DIA, BAJINGAN!"_

_Iruka dan Shikamaru terdiam. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas saat safirku bertemu pada sosok adikku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Aku mendorong Iruka dan mendekati sosok yang masih berwarna merah bagaikan berendam di kolam darah._

_Airmataku mengalir melihatnya. Masih jelas ingatanku bagaimana tadi Neji membunuh ayah tanpa merasa kesulitan karena sudah mempengaruhi mentalnya dengan menggunakan ibu. Meskipun ayah memiliki pengalaman berbahaya sekalipun, ia tidak ingin mengorbankan ibu yang sedang mengandung. Sebesar itulah rasa cintanya pada ibu, yang mengantarkan nyawanya pada sebuah pisau di dada. _

_Dan bagaikan sebuah film rusak, aku masih terus mengingat bagaimana pria itu menyakiti Ibu dengan membelah perutnya, mengeluarkan adikku yang belum siap melihat dunia sekaligus membunuhnya. Ibu, jelas sudah sekarat dan mengantarkannya pergi dari dunia ini. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Semua ini karena perasaan egois satu orang._

_Hyuuga Neji._

_Nama itu terngiang di telingaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya, tidak akan pernah meski dunia ini hancur sekalipun._

"_AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI HAL INI?! KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG TERTINGGAL SENDIRIAN DI DUNIA INI?!"_

_Aku berteriak penuh frustasi, menangis sambil memeluk janin tersebut meski darah harus mengotori bajuku. Shikamaru dan Iruka hanya bisa menatapku dengan penuh rasa duka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku terus menangisi kelemahanku sambil mengulang-ulang sumpahku untuk mencari Neji dan membunuhnya. Rasa pedih yang tak pernah kubayangkan menghinggapiku, menyesakkan dada dan menarikku ke dalam sebuah kutukan yang tidak pernah diharapkan siapapun._

_Hingga kegelapan menelanku._

_._

_Sejak hari dimana keluargaku pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana aku melewatkannya. Yang aku tahu, Sakura datang memelukku sambil menangis dan Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk bahuku penuh dengan rasa duka tanpa mengatakan apapun. _

_Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kuliah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan usaha ayahku karena ia tidak pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memimpin kelompoknya karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di mansion tanpa ibuku yang selalu mengangguku._

_Tidak ada._

_Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Tidak ada ayah yang melatihku, tidak ada ibu yang menghiburku dan tidak ada calon adikku yang kutunggu untuk kulihat. Tidak ada. Di dunia ini, aku sendirian. Hidupku benar-benar kosong dan gelap tanpa mereka, bahkan di mansion sekalipun terasa menyesakkan dengan memori bersama Ayah dan Ibu dimanapun._

_Sakura dan Sasuke yang tahu hal itu meski tidak kukatakkan memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion bersamaku. Walaupun mereka berada di sisiku dan berusaha untuk menghiburku, mimpi buruk akan kehilangan orangtuaku menghantuiku setiap malam._

_Aku sering berteriak di tengah malam, menangis dan mengamuk sambil menghancurkan barang-barang. Sampai Sakura dan Sasuke datang menghampiriku, memelukku sambil memohon agar aku berhenti. Hal itu terus berulang kali terjadi, hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi istriku._

_Tentu saja saat itu seharusnya aku senang, tapi bukan rasa senang yang kurasakan namun rasa pahit dan tersinggung. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu lagi hingga ke titik dimana kukira perasaanku sudah mati. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mencari Hyuuga Neji dan membunuhnya. Membalas semua perbuatannya pada ayah, ibu serta adikku._

_Setiap hari aku berpesta, mencari informasi dan melampiaskan semuanya pada wanita-wanita yang kubawa. Terkadang, aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah membunuh mereka. Aku kemudian melanjutkan usaha ayahku dengan bantuan Iruka dan aku menggantikan ayah memimpin kelompok dengan bantuan Shikamaru. Bahkan dari sana aku tahu bagaimana menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu meski untuk sementara. Ya, dengan obat. _

_Aku terus melakukan aktifitas tersebut berulang-ulang. Berpesta setiap malam, bekerja, berlatih, meminum obat dan berpesta kemudian bekerja lagi. Sampai aku mendapatkan informasi pria itu ternyata menghilang sejak hari dimana ia menyerang keluargaku, Neji tidak kembali ke rumahnya setelah kabur dari mansionku._

_Tentu saja aku murka, aku mencari kemana-mana si brengsek pembunuh keluargaku namun tidak menemukannya. Aku menyuruh detektif dan menggunakan koneksi gelap untuk mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga beberapa bulan lalu, aku mengetahui jika Sarutobi Asuma menyembunyikannya dengan menjadi tangan kanannya._

_Dan aku merencanakan semuanya, membuatnya keluar dari perlindungan dengan menggunakan keluarganya serta adik kesayangannya yang buta akan dunia. _

**# # # # #**

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan saling bertautkan. Siapapun tahu, pasti berat menceritakan sebuah masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam apalagi pada adik orang yang sudah mengakibatkannya. Tapi ia harus menceritakannya.

Setelah beberapa detik ia selesai bercerita dan tidak terdengar komentar apapun dari Hinata, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan safirnya membulat.

Kedua lavender Hinata mengalirkan airmata hingga matanya berwarna merah, bahkan sampai terdengar isakan tertahan. Apakah ceritanya benar-benar menyentuh hati wanitanya itu?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto. "Seharusnya aku yang menangis disini."

Hinata mengangguk,"Ya… seharusnya kau menangis… tapi aku akan mewakilkannya untukmu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut,"Lucu sekali. Aku tidak perlu diwakilkan. Jika aku ingin menangis, aku akan menangis."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Naruto membuang mukanya,"Aku tidak akan menangis."

Sejak ia menyibukkan diri di usaha dan kelompoknya, Naruto tidak lagi menangis karena mimpi buruk setiap malam yang menghantuinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan meminum obat sebelum airmata keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak lagi ingin terlihat lemah. Ia bukan sosok menyedihkan seperti lima tahun lalu, yang hanya bisa menyaksikan keluarganya dibunuh di depan matanya.

Hingga Hinata menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Safir Naruto membulat lagi, terkejut dengan tindakan istri barunya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan Neji-ni… ya, aku tahu sekarang betapa kejamnya yang ia lakukan padamu… "

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa karena Hinata paham kenapa ia tidak bisa memaafkan pria itu.

"Dan aku meminta maaf… karena selama ini tidak tahu apa-apa… tentang kenanganmu… perbuatanmu padaku… aku tidak pantas untuk marah… Dan aku tidak pantas untuk mengatakan apapun tentang itu semua..."

"Heh. Apa aku sudah bilang aku benci dikasihani?"

"Ini bukan kasihan… Naruto. Jika aku bisa menggantikan kehilanganmu akan keluargamu... aku bersedia melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi keluargamu… meski kau akan memperlakukanku lebih buruk daripada yang selama ini kau lakukan… "

"Bahkan meskipun aku memukulmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Menamparmu hingga tidak sadarkan diri?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Dan… membunuhmu?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang, namun kembali relaks sebelum mengatakan,"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya… "

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… kau membutuhkanku… bukan?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya,"Aku berbeda dari Neji-nii. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... "

Kedua tangan Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan memeluk pinggang mungilnya. Hinata tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Naruto dan ia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu membalas pelukannya. Tapi ia tahu apa yang pria itu sedang lakukan.

Naruto menangis tanpa suara.

Ia tahu betapa bencinya Naruto menampakkan kembali kelemahannya. Setelah ia merasa terlalu lemah lima tahun lalu untuk melindungi ayah dan ibunya, serta adiknya yang belum lahir. Ia tidak ingin menampakkannya lagi pada Hinata, yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Di taman itu, keduanya saling memeluk. Tanpa menyadari, sepasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Jangan ada yang bilang kalo ini pendek. Ini udah panjaaaang! Chap terpanjang 8 ribu words! *angkat jari keriting***

**Oke, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti di chap ini… seperti biasa, silahkan bertanya dan kami akan menjawabnya! Dan untuk chap panjang ini, kami harap cukup sepadan dengan isi reviewnya daripada hanya bisa mengatakan 'lanjut'. **

**Next update, tanggal dua puluh juni ! Dan karena ada adegan ehem… silahkan baca saat malam hari atau setelah berbuka puasa :D**


	12. Setelah itu

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 12 : Setelah itu**

**# # # # #**

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan saat ini, sedang menunggu istrinya itu selesai mandi dengan bersandar di jendela dengan segelas minuman keras di tangannya. Meskipun safirnya melihat ke arah luar jendela yang mengarah ke taman, pikirannya tidak berada di sana.

Ia merenungkan kejadian tadi siang, dimana ia menangis karena kalimat Hinata padanya dan mengajak wanita itu ke kamarnya, untuk menjalankan apa yang dinamakan sebagai malam pertama pengantin. Meskipun ia sudah melewatinya terlebih dulu sebelum menikah, ia hanya berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang terjadi tadi siang di taman.

Menangis? Seorang bos mafia menangis di depan wanita?

Jika ada yang mengetahui hal itu, Naruto yakin ia tidak akan memiliki wajah untuk menemui siapapun lagi. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, namun tetap saja Hinata akan tahu mengingat wanita itu membalas pelukannya.

Tapi, kenapa ia menangis? Selama ini tidak pernah airmatanya keluar, meskipun ia telah melihat berkali-kali bagaimana keadaan kamar orangtuanya hingga melihat anak lain yang mengalami hal sama dengannya. Namun kali ini, hanya dengan satu kalimat dari wanita bermata unik itu ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

_Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…_

_Aku akan mewakilkanmu untuk menangis…_

Naruto menegak minumnya hingga gelas tersebut kosong kemudian meletakkannya pada meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia meringis sambil menutup mata, berpikir betapa memalukannya hal tersebut telah terjadi.

"Naruto?"

Suara merdu itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya, menatap sang istri yang kini berdiri dengan wajah penuh keheranan padanya. Ia memakai jubah mandi dan rambutnya yang panjang masih basah dengan air berjatuhan, membasahi jubah mandinya. Sejujurnya, Naruto menganggapnya sangat terlihat seksi seperti itu.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi," ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemari."

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto, menggapai tangan sang suami yang kemudian menariknya tiba-tiba ke dalam pelukan. Ia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya dengan kepala tenggelam pada lehernya.

"Kau wangi," Naruto mencium leher Hinata. "Dan aku menyukainya."

"Em… terima kasih?" Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

**LEMON ALERT!**

Tangan Naruto turun dari punggung Hinata, namun tidak melepaskannya begitu saja melainkan mengikuti garis punggungnya dengan erotis hingga meremas kedua bokongnya, membuat Hinata memekik terkejut.

"Sssh… "

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang menempel satu sama lain. Apalagi ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam di balik jubah mandinya, tentu saja ia bisa merasakan betapa dekatnya tubuh Naruto dengannya. Dan betapa Naruto menginginkannya.

"Naruto… "

"Hm?"

Hinata mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto, membuat pria itu berhenti dan menatap Hinata dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya agar tubuh mereka masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?"

"K-kita benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya,"Kau mau berbohong padaku?"

Cepat-cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,"A-aku tidak akan berbohong padamu… "

"Kalau begitu," Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata. "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memulai malam pernikahan kita."

Wajah Hinata semakin berwarna merah padam,"I-ini sedikit aneh?"

"Aneh?" tanya Naruto tersinggung. Ia akan bercinta dengan istrinya dan disebut aneh?

"Maksudku," lanjut Hinata. "Kau bersikap lembut. D-dan itu… aneh."

Tawa Naruto menyembur keluar. Oke, wanita yang menjadi istrinya ini bukan hanya naif dan polos. Tapi tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena memang ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Hinata maupun wanita manapun yang tidur dengannya dengan lembut. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, Hinata adalah wanita pertama yang akan merasakan kelembutan sikapnya.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut namun juga menuntut hingga mengigit agar mendapatkan celah untuk memasukkan lidahnya kemudian menguasai Hinata hingga istrinya tersebut mengerang lalu melepaskan bibir mereka. "Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu malam ini, di tempat tidur kita. Bagaimana aku akan bersikap lembut pada istriku."

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto mengangkat Hinata pada kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur kemudian memposisikan dirinya di atas sang istri yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata, toh ia masih memiliki tempat lain untuk membuat dirinya terpuaskan malam ini. Juga Hinata, kalau wanita itu tidak sanggup untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Bibir Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajah dan turun ke leher putih istrinya, mengigit pelan dan mengecup tempat itu hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana. Setelah itu, ia turun mengikuti garis tubuh Hinata hingga ke tengah dada dengan kedua tangan sibuk membuka pengikat jubah mandinya.

Safir Naruto berkilat lapar saat melihat tubuh di depannya yang terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan meski masih tertutupi oleh pakaian dalam serta jubah mandi yang tidak lagi berguna untuk menutupi tubuh. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto mengecup dada Hinata dan meremas salah satunya dengan tangan, membuat Hinata mengerang.

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan?" tanya Naruto

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, namun ia tahu jika istrinya itu setuju dengannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membuka bra Hinata kemudian membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai serta jubah mandinya. Safirnya melirik, mendapati Hinata masih menutup wajahnya.

Namun satu yang Hinata tidak tahu. Naruto menyukai permainan apapun jika ia bercinta, jadi ia akan berpura-pura untuk menjadi seorang suami yang penyabar dan mengecup dada Hinata, menggodanya hanya untuk membuat istrinya itu menyerah dengan mengerang.

Sampai ketika tangan Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan celana dalam Hinata, membuatnya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari wajah hanya untuk menahan tangan Naruto.

"JANGAN!"

Tangan Naruto berhenti, membuatnya menatap Hinata dengan senyuman penuh niat tersembunyi. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"A-aku malu… "

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah pernah melihat bagian ini sebelumnya," ujar Naruto menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud

Hinata menunduk,"T-tetap saja… sebelumnya kau berbeda, jadi aku-"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" potong Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Hinata. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Hinata bergelung menghadap suaminya,"N-Naruto?"

"Tapi aku punya ide menarik lainnya," ucap Naruto menyeringai. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"Mungkin awalnya ya. Tapi setelahnya, kau akan ketagihan hingga tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan bokongmu-"

"NARUTO!" tegur Hinata, terlalu malu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto

Tetap saja, pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Jadi? Putuskan sebelum bagian tubuhku yang memuaskan kita berdua harus kehilangan gairahnya."

Hinata melirik bagian yang dimaksud dan terkejut karena ternyata selama ini bagian itu terlihat cukup menonjol dari balik celana Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk melirik ke tempat lain dimana wajah Naruto berada, dengan safir yang masih menatap ke dalam lavendernya seakan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Y-ya… aku akan melakukan idemu-"

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto melumat bibir istrinya yang berwarna merah menggodanya sedaritadi. Tangannya bergerak menuju leher Hinata, turun hingga ke dada wanita itu hanya untuk memainkan puncaknya yang sudah mengeras.

"Engggh… eemmmhhh~"

Hinata mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka, membuat Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tangannya semakin bersemangat untuk bergerak. Hingga tangan Naruto lainnya menangkap pinggang Hinata dan menariknya untuk memposisikan Hinata berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Eemmhh~, Nar-, Nggh… Naruto?"

"Sssh… ini ide menarikku. Kau berada di atas tubuhku," bisiknya di leher Hinata

Kepala Hinata otomatis mengadah, menikmati cumbuan sang suami. "T-tapi… aku tidak bisa…"

Tangan Naruto bergerak di sepanjang punggung Hinata hingga menemukan batas celana dalam sang istri,"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya, istriku."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang teknik bercinta, bahkan ia hanya melakukannya beberapa kali dengan Naruto dan membencinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuhnya terasa panas, seolah menginginkan pria itu?

Apakah karena ia merasa kasihan seperti kata Naruto? Atau rasa tanggung jawab karena perbuatan kejam kakaknya pada keluarga Naruto? Tidak. Bukan itu semua. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu di hatinya yang tertarik pada sisi gelap Naruto dan sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu rasa apa itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar Naruto yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Safir Naruto terlihat berkilat di tengah lampu redup menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil. Namun ia tahu pria itu menunggunya.

"Kau melamun? Astaga, berarti kau memang suka aku berbuat kasar ya?"

"B-bukan begitu!" sahut Hinata cepat

"Lalu?"

Lavender Hinata melirik dada telanjang Naruto yang bidang,"A-aku… tidak tahu cara melakukannya…"

Naruto tertawa pelan, menarik Hinata pada pelukannya hingga dada keduanya saling menempel erat dan tangan Naruto bergerak di punggung Hinata hingga celana dalamnya, menariknya ke bawah.

"Aku akan membimbingmu," bisiknya kemudian mencium bibir Hinata

"Nnggh~"

Tangan Naruto terus bekerja hingga celana dalam Hinata lolos dari tubuhnya, membuang benda itu begitu saja kemudian meremas kedua bongkah besar yang montok hanya untuk menggesekkannya pada pusat gairahnya.

"Aaahh! N-Naruto!"

"Kau suka itu?" tanya Naruto membuka ritsliting celananya

Hinata tidak menjawabnya, ia mengigit bibir untuk menghentikan erangan yang berkali-kali lolos dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Meskipun Naruto masih memakai celananya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyengat tubuhnya hanya karena gesekan tubuh mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata mengeryit heran.

"Masukkan. Kau tahu caranya, bukan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah,"T-tidak! Aku tidak tahu caranya! B-bagaimana mungkin-"

"Kau tahu caranya," potong Naruto yakin. "Kau hanya malu mengakuinya."

Hinata ingin sekali jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala dibawah untuk kehilangan ingatan. Namun untuk saat ini, demi gairah mereka berdua, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak sebelum ia dan Naruto terpuaskan.

Dengan tuntunan tangan Naruto, Hinata berusaha untuk membimbing sang gairah ke dalam dirinya. Terasa menyesakkan seolah seluruh darahnya terpompa ke kepala dan jantung berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Terlebih, titik sensitif dibawah perutnya semakin berdenyut setiap sang gairah memasuki tubuhnya.

Safir Naruto memandangi Hinata yang bersusah payah melakukannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Dan ia mengagumi betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki istri secantik dan semenarik Hinata meskipun darah pria yang ia benci mengalir di tubuh wanita itu.

"N-Naruto… aahh… sudah c-cukup… " desah Hinata kepayahan

"Hm? Tapi masih ada setengah lagi-"

"A-aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya… "

Naruto menghela nafas, namun tidak benar-benar merasa keberatan untuk membantu Hinata untuk menyatukan diri mereka hanya dengan sekali gerakan dari Naruto, membuat istrinya itu menjerit keras.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Senyuman Naruto melebar,"Kau merasakannya sekarang?"

Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia merasa benar-benar penuh saat ini. Lupakan menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, saat ini entah kenapa seluruh inderanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik selain tubuhnya yang merasakan sang suami menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ngghh… aaah! Aaahh… Aaaahhh… Naruto… "

Ia tidak tahu apapun lagi. Yang ia tahu, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan serta nama Naruto mengikuti. Begitu pula saat tangan Naruto melepaskan pinggangnya, ia tidak berhenti setelah pria itu tidak perlu lagi membimbingnya. Kini, tangan Naruto sibuk berada di dada Hinata, memijatnya dan bermain dengan puncak yang mengeras tersebut.

Peluh Hinata berjatuhan, lavendernya melihat sang suami yang menggeram dan safirnya yang tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Entah insiatif darimana, Hinata mencium Naruto dengan ganas. Seakan saat ini, ia tidak sedang menjadi dirinya yang polos dan naif. Ia menjadi liar dan bergairah karena suaminya.

Dan tidak ada selama ini yang bisa melakukannya selain Naruto.

Hingga teriakan Hinata serta tusukan terakhir Naruto sebelum menumpahkan cairannya mengakhiri segalanya.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya sesaat bibir mereka terpisahkan. Nafas keduanya saling memburu dengan kedua mata saling memandang tanpa ada yang berniat memisahkan diri.

Sampai sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan Naruto terlihat,"Kau benar-benar… luar biasa menggairahkan dan… hah… hebat… "

Dan tiba-tiba saja segala indera Hinata serta kesadarannya kembali. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan direbut saat ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan di atas tubuh Naruto tadi, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Naruto karena malu.

Naruto terkekeh,"Kau hebat, sayang. Kau benar-benar memuaskanku… malam pengantin pertamaku, istriku mengendalikanku dari atas tubuh-"

"Hentikan!" protes Hinata. "I-itu memalukan… "

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi untukku?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan protes Hinata

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, membuat Naruto yakin jika wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Satu ronde sama sekali tidak cukup untuknya setelah semua pengalamannya selama ini.

Naruto menarik Hinata pada pelukannya tanpa melepaskan sang gairah masih terhubung diantara keduanya, kembali memenuhi Hinata membuat wanita itu terkejut. Dengan cepat, Naruto membalik posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"N-Naruto?"

"Akan memalukan jika seluruh ronde malam ini akan dipimpin oleh istriku. Kali ini, biarkan aku yang memuasakanmu," ucap Naruto mencium paha putih Hinata

Dan sebelum Hinata memprotes atau membalas ucapannya, Naruto sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Hinata hanyalah desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan yang bagaikan lagu, membius dirinya untuk terus menikmati percintaan mereka.

Di sela-sela kegiatan itu, Naruto tersenyum.

Akhirnya, ia membuat tubuh Hinata tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Ia akhirnya benar-benar membuat wanita itu menjadi miliknya. Menjadi pionnya.

# # # # #

Neji berdiri di depan bangunan besar dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang baik. Baju berantakan, luka dimana-mana serta beberapa bagian tubuh mulai membiru dan penampilannya? Jangan ditanya. Benar-benar hampir bisa dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki rumah.

Setelah melewati hari yang panjang, kini ia sudah berada di depan bangunan besar yang disebut sebagai markas dan rumah keduanya. Tempat dimana pelindung sekaligus penjagalnya berada.

Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana?

Sesudah dibuang oleh Shikamaru dan Iruka, Neji berjalan ke jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan susah payah. Sinar matahari yang menyengat sama sekali tidak membantunya yang sedang terluka. Bahkan saat itu, ia melihat puluhan orang melihatnya seakan ia adalah tunawisma yang masih mudah dan patut dikasihani.

Berusaha mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang, Neji menemukan sebuah sepeda tidak dirantai atau dikunci. Ia melihat sekeliling, merasa aman karena sepeda itu berada di sebuah gang kecil dan tidak terlihat ada satu orangpun yang memilikinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Neji mengambil sepeda tersebut dan melaju menuju tempat dimana ia harus melapor segera.

Menghela nafas, Neji ingin sekali cepat-cepat melupakan beberapa menit terburuk dalam hidupnya tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dan melewati beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang ia tahu adalah bawahannya, meskipun ia tidak mengenal mereka.

Neji melesat menuju sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di ujung ruangan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Seperti yang ia duga, Asuma sang ketua duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil menggeram pada seseorang yang menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berjenggot itu melemparkan ponselnya yang hampir mengenai Neji sambil memaki.

"Maaf, Bos. Saya gagal-, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya hampir berhasil," ujar Neji mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan

Asuma menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja,"Hampir berhasil? Kau gagal. Dan aku tahu itu."

Lavender Neji membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Asuma tapi tidak bertanya apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk mempelajari apa yang dimaksud oleh Asuma sebelum gegabah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan dari sana? Kulihat kau mengalami hari yang buruk. Bagaimana dengan Hinataku?"

Neji ingin sekali muntah saat pria itu mengatakan adiknya seolah-olah benda yang telah dimilikinya. "Hinata menikahi Naruto. Sebagai perjanjian untukku… bebas."

Asuma menggeram dan menendang gelas yang berada di atas mejanya dengan penuh amarah hingga gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Neji sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi pria itu, ia hanya perlu menunggu apa rencana pria itu selanjutnya. Atau tepatnya, rencananya yang harus disetujui oleh pria itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Hinataku… menikahi pria itu?!"

Neji mengangguk,"Maafkan aku, Bos."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mati?" tanya Asuma menyadari jika Neji kembali seorang diri

Neji berdiam diri sejenak. Ia berpikir untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaan Akatsuki, polisi pemburu yang dibentuk secara rahasia oleh kepolisian untuk menumpasnya. Kemungkinan besar, Bos nya juga akan menyusul, cepat atau lama. Dan itu adalah satu hal yang menguntungkannya.

"Kami berpisah di jalan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka saat ini karena aku tertangkap oleh Naruto di mansionnya," ujar Neji berbohong. "Mungkin saja mereka juga sudah mati kini."

Kepala Asuma mengadah ke langit-langit ruangan sambil mengerang,"Baiklah… Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Ini dia yang Neji tunggu. Dengan mantap, Neji memandang Asuma yang kini sudah kembali berfokus padanya. "Menyerbu Naruto secara langsung. Di tengah kekacauan, aku akan menculik Hinata dan membawanya ke sisimu. Setelah itu, terserahmu jika ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto dan mansionnya."

"Kau menculik adikmu dan membawanya ke sisiku?" tanya Asuma

"Ya, Bos."

"Konyol. Adikmu sudah menjadi istrinya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Naruto akan meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja Hinata pasti akan dijaga. Prioritas utama kita adalah mendapatkan Hinata dan menghancurkan Naruto, benar kan Bos?"

Asuma mengangguk,"Baiklah baiklah. Terserahmu saja, tapi aku tetap memiliki rencana cadangan lainnya jika kau gagal. Kau sadar kan kalau kau sudah mengecewakanku dua kali? Dan melihatmu yang seperti ini… " Asuma melirik Neji dari atas hingga bawah. "Benar-benar memalukan. Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu begitu saja."

Kedua tangan Neji terkepal di balik tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menahan perasaan kesal karena dihina oleh Asuma, tapi tidak masalah. Sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan Hinata dan menghancurkan Asuma bersama Naruto. Dengan begitu, ia dan Hinata dapat kembali pada dunia terang dan bersih seperti dulu.

Tapi, apa yang dimaksud bosnya dengan rencana cadangan?

Neji tidak bisa bertanya. Tapi ia memastikan akan mencari tahu apa rencana Asuma nanti sebelum hari untuk menyerang Naruto tiba.

"Kau masih disitu? Keluarlah dari ruanganku, kau bau sekali. Aku mau melihatmu bersih dan rapi. Lagipula ini sudah malam," ujar Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya

Neji mengangguk dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat tersebut, hanya untuk mendengar tentang betapa Asuma memuja adiknya dalam hal tidak sehat. Jika bukan karena lima tahun lalu Asuma tidak mengetahui segalanya dan melihat adiknya, ia tidak akan terjebak pada kegelapan seperti ini.

Hanya orangtua dan Hinatalah, satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya kembali mengingat bagaimana ia yang berada di dunia penuh dengan cinta.

.

Sasuke tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya barusan. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura, mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang setelah selesai bekerja di rumah sakit. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, Sasuke mendapati Itachi duduk di sofa dan memanggilnya untuk berbicara.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat berkata apapun. Akatsuki sudah merencanakan sedemikian rupa untuk menghabisi Naruto dan Bos Neji. Hal yang tidak ia sangka-sangka akan direncakan secepat itu karena bawahan Neji tertangkap.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus memahami posisiku." Itachi berkata dengan nada pelan dan berharap pengertian dari adiknya

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal,"Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Apa harus membunuh Naruto-, astaga. Kau tahu Naruto, dia tidak bersalah apapun! Ia hanya ingin balas dendam atas kematian orangtuanya!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi menunduk. "Tapi kau juga seharusnya tahu sebagai sahabat dan pengacaranya, jika Naruto membuat bisnis ayahnya semakin berkembang. Hingga ke titik meresahkan masyarakat."

"Kau bisa menutupinya!"

"Tidak mungkin," jawabnya menghela nafas. "Apa aku perlu memberitahumu siapa Akatsuki, sekali lagi?"

Sasuke menggeram,"Tapi mereka teman-temanmu!"

Sepasang Onyx Itachi membalas tatapan adiknya. "Dewasalah, Sasuke. Di dalam pekerjaan, tidak ada teman. Yang ada atasan dan bawahan serta masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menjadi kepala kepolisian baru yang korup. Kau mengerti?"

Cukup menyakitkan, saat Itachi mengatakannya. Selama ini, pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu jarang sekali menegurnya dengan kata-kata yang tajam. Ini tidak seperti pembicaraan antar saudara yang mengkhawatirkan sahabat adiknya. Tapi seperti pengacara tersangka dengan kepala kepolisian.

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang berdiam diri di depannya, seolah adiknya itu sedang berpikir keras. Ia tersenyum simpul, meski ia berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke, ia juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Meski ia tidak pernah menyukai sahabat adiknya itu.

Tapi benar kata Sasuke. Naruto tidaklah bersalah. Anak tidak bisa memilih di keluarga mana ia di lahirkan dan nasib apa yang menimpanya kelak. Ia bisa memahami perasaan pria yang melihat bagaimana keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya. Bahkan saat itu, adiknya yang masih janin harus meninggal sebelum melihat dunia.

Bagaimana jika ia berada di posisi Naruto? Mungkin ia sudah menjadi pembunuh saat ini.

Tapi kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa memihak Naruto, ia harus memihak dunia terang dan masyarakat sebagai kepala kepolisian. Pemilihan padanya dilakukan atas dasar kepercayaan, meski ia terbilang sangat muda dan banyak orang yang meremehkannya. Karena itulah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Termasuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang diincar oleh teman-temannya yang sangat memperdulikan keadilan dari bangku kuliah dulu. Hanya inilah yang dapat Itachi lakukan, memberitahu Sasuke tahapannya dan biarkan pria itu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti untuk mencegahnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. "Maafkan aku, Aniki. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberitahuku informasi sepenting ini."

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak memberitahu Naruto," kata Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara lain. Dan aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya," ujar Sasuke tersenyum misterius

Itachi bersiul,"Wow. Kau terkadang memang menakutkan. Aku bersyukur kau memilih untuk menjadi pengacara dan tidak mencoba merebut posisiku dengan otakmu yang selalu cepat berpikir itu."

Mendengar pujian kakaknya membuat Sasuke malu, ia berdiri sambil berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia harus tidur cepat malam ini, banyak yang harus ia kerjakan besok selain mengurus perceraian Naruto dengan Sakura dan klien lainnya. Ia juga harus melaksanakan rencananya secepat mungkin.

Mungkin ia akan memberitahu Sakura nanti. Bagaimanapun, ia juga sahabat Naruto.

# # # # #

Pagi itu Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Secara mengejutkan, ia merasa segar sekaligus pegal setelah apa yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur. Lavendernya melirik pria yang kini masih mendengkur di sebelahnya dengan wajah damai seakan pria itu bukanlah seorang Bos mafia, seakan ia tidak memiliki masa lalu kelam itu.

Hinata menyelimuti tubuh atas Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, berpikir jika pria itu akan merasa kedinginan namun lavendernya tidak sengaja mendapatkan sebuah luka tembak yang masih membekas di bahunya.

Apakah itu luka yang kakaknya tembakan pada Naruto di malam tragedi itu?

Dan bukan hanya luka tembak itu yang ia temukan. Seharusnya Hinata menyadarinya karena selama ini Naruto selalu tidak memakai baju saat bercinta dengannya. Ternyata, di belakang tubuhnya ada sebuah tato bergambar rubah berekor sembilan berwarna emas dengan api mengelilinginya.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya selama ini?

Jari Hinata mengikuti garis punggung Naruto dengan penasaran, sebelah tangannya menutupi dada telanjangnya dengan selimut dan menyebrangi tubuh Naruto yang masih tidur menyamping. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas indahnya tato pada punggung pria tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya.

"Kau boleh mengambil foto punggungku, lebih tahan lama untuk dilihat."

Suara parau khas orang bangun tidur jelas terdengar dari suara Naruto, namun seringai jahil pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah saat menatap Hinata.

"S-sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kau menyentuhku dengan jari mungilmu," jawab Naruto mengecup tangan Hinata

Hinata menarik tangannya,"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sudah bangun."

Naruto menguap dan mengecup pipi Hinata,"Aku sudah bangun."

Perlakuan Naruto aneh dan lembut, membuat Hinata mundur dengan wajah memerah serta mengusap pipi yang dikecup suaminya tersebut. Setelah semua yang ia alami dengan pria itu, Hinata merasa ada yang kurang saat Naruto bersikap bagaikan seorang pria sejati.

Cepat-cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya tanpa melihat Naruto atau pria itu akan semakin menjahilinya dengan kata-kata manis yang memabukkan. Lavender Hinata melirik cermin di sampingnya, yang menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh dengan rona merah.

"I-ini… jangan katakan… " Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya

Tidak salah lagi, sebagai ganti sebuah memar kebiruan atau warna merah karena tamparan atau pukulan, Naruto meninggalkan tanda baru di tubuh Hinata. Meski dulu pernah meninggalkannya yang lebih sedikit daripada bekas memar, kini tanda ciuman pria itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Leher, dada, perut, paha… di tempat-tempat intim pun ada. Membuat Hinata teringat betapa liarnya ia tadi malam.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak… aku tidak percaya ini! Apa yang kulakukan… kenapa aku… "

Wajah Hinata kian memerah mengingat percintaannya dengan Naruto tadi malam. Entah keberanian dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Apakah wanita yang bercinta dengan pria juga mengalami hal sepertinya? Meski kejadian sebelumnya adalah pemaksaan?

Atau jangan-jangan… ia luluh dan tertarik pada sisi gelap Naruto?

Tidak mungkin.

Ia tidak mungkin tertarik pada pria itu. Tidak mungkin, setelah sebuah cerita masa lalu tentang kekejian kakaknya dan percintaan panas yang diiringi kalimat manis?

Sedangkal itukah dirinya? Atau memang… ada sesuatu yang lain?

.

Naruto bergelung di kasur, berusaha untuk duduk dan mengambil rokok yang selalu ia simpan di lemari kecil dekat tempat tidur. Setelah menyalakannya sejenak, ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke udara dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung tempat tidur. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit-langit kamar.

Ia berhasil. Hinata luluh pada ceritanya dan membuat istri barunya itu berpihak padanya setelah mengetahui sepak terjang Neji selama ini. Tepat sekali keputusan Neji untuk tidak bercerita tentang perbuatannya lima tahun lalu pada Hinata sendiri, ia pasti tidak akan sanggup melihat bagaimana Hinata menangis.

Tapi berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya meski ia juga menangis karena ucapan Hinata padanya. Dan sejujurnya, itu membuatnya malu. Namun tidak masalah, Hinata tidak akan mengungkit hal itu padanya. Selamanya.

Mungkin, keadaan akan ia buat sedikit berbeda kali ini. Ia akan memainkan peran lain yang menguntungkannya karena Neji kini telah bebas dan dipastikan kembali pada sang ketua. Naruto tersenyum muram, mengingat jika orang yang ia benci selama ini seharusnya bukan hanya satu. Tapi dua.

Jika apa yang dikatakan Neji benar kalau Asumalah yang memerintahkannya selama ini, berarti ia harus melenyapkan pria itu. Meski harus menggunakan cara terkejam sekalipun. Toh, ia sudah sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak akan ada yang menangis untuknya. Tidak pula Hinata yang sudah menjadi istrinya.

_Cklek_

Naruto mengamati sang istri yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang dibalut jubah mandi. Seperti semalam, wanita itu tampak menggiurkan meski ia sadar bercak kemerahan masih terlihat jelas di lehernya.

"Harum sekali," puji Naruto tersenyum

Hinata menunduk malu,"Mandilah. Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Naruto mematikkan rokoknya setelah menghembuskan asap terakhir,"Tentu saja aku harus bekerja. Sekarang, berpakaianlah dan temui aku di ruang makan. Karena kini kau bukan tawanan dan berstatus istriku, aku mengijinkanmu untuk berkeliling mansion ini."

"Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin sebelum kau mengijinkanku,"jawab Hinata

"Oh satu lagi," ujar Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. "Kalau kau melakukan hal aneh atau berusaha melarikan diri dari mansion ini… kau tahu apa akibatnya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" seru Hinata. "Kau tahu kalau aku berjanji padamu-"

Naruto memutar safirnya, menjawab Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi,"Kau masih mempunyai pikiran naif itu rupanya. Aku tidak akan terpaku pada janji manis, sayang. Kalau aku mempercayai ucapan manis seperti itu, sudah daridulu aku tidak bernyawa."

Setelah mengakhirinya dengan pintu tertutup, Hinata hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sebelum sempat menjawab apapun pada Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar keras kepala, atau dapat dikatakan jika kepercayaan pria itu lebih mahal dari emas atau berlian apapun di dunia ini.

Meski ia tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong, Hinata setuju ia mengatakan sebuah kata-kata manis pada pria itu. Tapi, bukankah pria itu akhirnya menangis karena kata-katanya? Atau ada yang lain? Hinata menghele nafas.

Naruto adalah sebuah misteri. Bagaikan sebuah malam di dalam kegelapan yang dengan mudahnya tersesat tanpa cahaya, ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk menggapai hati pria itu. Bagaimana ia dapat membuat pria itu mengerti, membuatnya sadar jika kepercayaan adalah dasar dari sebuah hubungan?

.

Hinata melewatkan hari dengan membosankan. Naruto pergi bekerja bersama Shikamaru, Iruka, Lee dan Sai sedangkan Kiba diberi perintah untuk mengawasinya. Meski ia diijinkan untuk berkeliling di mansion, namun apa gunanya jika harus sendirian serta diawasi?

Namun saat ia menyibukkan diri di taman bunga yang menjadi hiburan satu-satunya, Kiba datang padanya membawa dua orang yang kini sudah cukup akrab dengannya. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau boleh kembali," ujar Sasuke

Kiba mengangguk dan pergi bersama dengan anjing besarnya yang berwarna putih. Hinata mengerjapkan mata pada sepasang kekasih itu. Ada apa mereka datang dan mencarinya? Jelas sekali jika keduanya tidak mencari Naruto karena pria itu kini sedang bekerja dan jarang berada di rumah pada siang hari.

"Hai, Hinata. Kuharap kami tidak menganggumu?" sapa Sakura tersenyum

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya,"T-tentu saja tidak! Sebenarnya, aku merasa bosan disini… jadi aku sedikit bersyukur kalian datang."

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya kemudian tertawa pelan,"Ya… memang membosankan sekali terkurung di tempat ini meski terlihat mewah, bukan?"

"Hinata, kami perlu bicara denganmu. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sasuke menginterupsi sebelum keduanya berbicara lebih jauh

"Tidak. Ehm, kalian mau bicara dimana?"

"Mari berbicara di ruang tamu," sahut Sakura riang. "Aku ingin teh yang Naruto dapatkan dari luar negri. Dia pasti masih memilikinya!"

Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang dimaksud oleh Sakura adalah teh yang disiramkan Naruto padanya kemarin atau bukan. Tapi ia mengurungkannya dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu bersama sepasang kekasih yang juga sahabat suaminya tersebut.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian mengunjungiku? Apa ini berkaitan dengan… Naruto?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk secara bersamaan,"Ya. Dan kami ingin memberitahumu sebagai istrinya. Kami harap kau mau mendengarkan."

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya… ada apa?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran

"Begini," Sasuke memulai. "Neji sudah dibebaskan, benar?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kemarin, sehari sebelum Neji dibebaskan yaitu hari dimana Neji menyerang mansion ini… teman-teman aniki menangkap beberapa bawahan Neji yang seharusnya menyerang bersamanya."

"Teman-teman kakakmu… berarti polisi?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Mereka Akatsuki. Mungkin bisa dikatakan polisi dan bukan polisi. Mereka sekumpulan teman Aniki yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi meski tidak terlihat dari penampilannya. Keahlian mereka menemukan target dan mengumpulkan informasi benar-benar hebat."

Hinata menatap bingung, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas jengah, wajar jika Hinata tidak mengerti mengingat wanita itu baru berada di dunia 'seperti ini' setelah menjalani kehidupan dua puluh tahun sebagai gadis naif.

"Jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit, Sasuke. Intinya, Akatsuki itu polisi sekaligus hakim. Mereka mengejar target penjahat mereka dengan cara apapun, kemudian setelah tertangkap mereka akan memutuskan akan memberikan hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup," jelas Sakura menyesap teh nya

Lavender Hinata membulat. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud kedatangan kedua sahabat Naruto itu padanya. Meski hanya menjelaskan tentang grup bernama Akatsuki tersebut, ia sudah mengerti apa maksud dari inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto… menjadi salah satu target mereka?" tanyanya hampir berbisik, seolah apa yang diucapkannya akan menjadi kenyataan jika diucapkan keras-keras

Namun sayangnya, keduanya mengangguk membuat tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas.

"K-kenapa…? apa karena Naruto adalah mafia?"

Sasuke membuka mulut, namun Sakura menepuk bahunya agar diijinkan berbicara. Sakura menatap lembut Hinata yang terlihat shock kini.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu jika bisnis Naruto bukan hanya pengkreditan, bukan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa saja pekerjaan Naruto sebagai mafia?"

Wajah Hinata memucat. Memang benar, beberapa kali ia mendapati Naruto mengatakan secara gamblang apa pekerjaannya. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah mengira jika pria itu akan terjebak masalah seperti ini karena sebelumnya, semuanya berjalan mulus dan lancar saja. Benarkan?

"Perjudian illegal, penjualan manusia dan bisnis obat terlarang. Itu semua sudah meresahkan masyarakat dan Naruto kini dikejar oleh Akatsuki sebagai musuh mereka," jelas Sasuke

"T-tapi… mafia bukan hanya Naruto. Kenapa hanya dia?"

"Kau benar. Mafia bukan hanya Naruto. Kau pasti sadar kalau kakakmu juga bekerja sebagai bawahan seorang bos mafia, benar?"

Kini, Jantung Hinata berdegup keras. Bukan hanya suaminya, Naruto yang diincar. Kakaknya juga?

Sakura menatap prihatin,"Oh Hinata. Maafkan kami membawa kabar buruk seperti ini, tapi hanya padamulah kami bisa meminta tolong."

"A-apa? Pertolongan apa… " Hinata masih shock dan belum sepenuhnya mengerti pertolongan apa yang dimaksud

"Sebelumnya, apakah kau mengenal Sarutobi Asuma?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata mengeryit sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. Ada apa? Siapa pria itu?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang juga meliriknya, kemudian kembali lagi pada Hinata. "Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar-"

Hinata memutuskan kalimatnya saat ia mengingat kembali jika Naruto pernah mengatakan nama itu dalam ceritanya kemarin. Pria yang menjadi musuh ayahnya kalau tidak salah, bukan?

"Hinata?"

"Ah, sebenarnya… Aku mendengarnya dari cerita Naruto. Pria itu salah satu musuh ayahnya, bukan?"

Sakura terkesiap,"Naruto sudah bercerita padamu?"

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke. "Bisa kita fokus? Kita harus selesaikan hal ini secepatnya sebelum Naruto kembali karena Kiba melaporkan kedatangan kita!"

Pasti saat ini Naruto telah mendapatkan kabar jika mereka berdua bertamu ke mansionnya meski ia tidak berada di tempat. Kiba pasti melapor dengan patuh pada Naruto, jika Hinatalah tujuan mereka datang. Sebelum pria itu datang dan menghancurkan segala rencananya, ia harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Hinata.

"A-apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jika itu harus menolong Neji-nii dan Naruto… "

Sasuke berdehem,"Sebenarnya, Neji dikejar oleh Akatsuki dan nyaris tertangkap meskipun mereka membiarkannya lepas untuk mengikuti rencana mereka kemarin."

"Dan," Sakura melanjutkan. "Akatsuki memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkanmu serta Bos Neji, kemungkinan Neji juga termasuk karena ia seorang tangan kanan Bos mafia dan seorang pembunuh."

Kedua tangan Hinata saling bertaut untuk menghentikan getaran,"A-aku… "

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan. Hinata, bujuklah Naruto untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatannya seperti bekerja sebagai mafia. Kalian bisa pergi ke luar kota sekalian untuk menghindari rencana Akatsuki terjadi, atau rencana Asuma karena Neji pasti kembali ke tempatnya."

Pergi ke luar kota?

"Ya, pergilah berlibur. Untuk masalah disini, biarkan kami menyelesaikannya semampu kami, Hinata. Kau istrinya kini, ia pasti akan mendengarkan permintaanmu. Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu tentang perasaan Naruto, bukan?" timpal Sakura

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana ia membujuk Naruto?

Sasuke mengeryit pada Sakura,"Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu tentang perasaan Naruto?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura mengerling pada kekasihnya. "Rahasia wanita."

"Dasar wanita," gerutu Sasuke kembali pada Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu rencana kami?"

"L-lalu… sampai kapan? Kau tahu Naruto, aku tidak mungkin bisa menahannya begitu lama," ujar Hinata

"Kau benar. Naruto begitu pemaksa dan penuh ambisi untuk membalas dendam," jawab Sakura memaklumi. "Tapi seperti kataku, kalau kau yang meminta ia pasti akan menurutinya. Dan kami perlu waktu hingga..."

"Dua minggu," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Pergilah selama dua minggu dan setelah itu kalian bisa kembali ke kota ini dengan selamat."

Dua minggu. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjauhkannya dari tempat kelahirannya. Hinata tidak pernah pergi ke luar kota sekalipun selama ini. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk itu dan ia tidak terlalu ingin membebani mereka lagi.

Namun, ada pemikiran yang menganggu Hinata selain bagaimana caranya ia membujuk Naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan bersama Naruto selama dua minggu itu?

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang berpikir, tersenyum karena sedikit merasa gemas melihat tingkah laku istri sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bagaikan seorang kakak saat bersama Hinata. Semacam rasa khawatir seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Entah karena Hinata terlalu polos atau memang wanita itu memiliki kesan tersendiri.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja selama dua minggu itu," ujar Sakura kemudian. "Aku yakin, Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"Y-ya… kurasa seperti itu… "

Sakura tertawa pelan,"Aku bisa melihat tanda yang ia buat. Jangan berusaha menyangkalnya, Hinata."

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Namun setelah memikirkannya selama beberapa detik apa yang dimaksud oleh tanda yang dikatakannya, ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi di kamar mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Hinata langsung merasa wajahnya panas dan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap usil kekasihnya itu,"Karena urusan kami sudah selesai, kami akan pamit dulu. Sebelum Naruto pulang."

"K-kalian tidak akan menunggu Naruto?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Sakura berdiri. "Seluruh pembicaraan kita hari ini, tolong jangan katakan pada Naruto. Kami akan memberitahunya setelah kami berusaha untuk mengagalkan rencana Akatsuki terhadapnya."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia mengikuti pasangan kekasih itu hingga keluar dari mansion untuk mengantarkan mereka sampai mobil yang dikendarai keduanya menghilang setelah gerbang besar mansion tertutup.

Kini ia menatap bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mungkin malam ini, saat Naruto pulang ke mansion ia akan bertanya kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura datang tanpa memberitahunya. Ia harus memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk mengelabui suaminya. Bukan hanya itu, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana membujuk Naruto yang benar-benar cerdik dan cukup keras kepala. Apalagi Naruto sudah menekankan jika ia orang yang tidak mudah percaya.

Dan sebuah ide gila terlintas di kepalanya.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Bad news!**

**Risa ngga tau kapan bisa update, entah seminggu atau dua minggu lagi atau malah, setelah lebaran karena kesibukan yang menyiksa *garuk-garuk pohon***

**Tapi tenang, kita usahain kok tetap menyicil ini fic sampai detik terakhir tenaga kita *mengacungkan tinju* kita hanya ngga mau aja ngasih harapan palsu pada kalian, kata Goryukanda**

**Akhir kata, Reevvviiieeewwwwwww XD**


	13. Cincin

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 13 : Cincin**

**# # # # #**

Seperti dugaan Sasuke maupun Sakura, Naruto kembali tiga puluh menit setelah pasangan tersebut meninggalkan mansion. Naruto mencari Hinata yang masih berada di ruangan terakhir ia menjamu sahabat suaminya itu, hanya bisa diam dan menatap pasrah pada pandangan penuh pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa mau mereka?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata Naruto. "Tidak ada. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya datang untuk berbincang denganku-"

"Mustahil," tukas Naruto. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Hinata."

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka datang berbincang-"

"Oh, baiklah! Apa yang kalian bicarakan kalau begitu?" potong Naruto tidak sabar

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan kebohongan sebelum pria itu tiba, namun entah kenapa kebohongan itu tidak dapat meluncur keluar dari lidahnya sebaik ia memikirkannya sebelumnya.

"M-mereka… hanya menanyakan kabar dan kondisiku," jawab Hinata

Naruto menaikkan alisnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di dadanya. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan mengintimidasi istrinya yang jelas-jelas mengarang alasan. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Hinata seperti ia mengenal para sahabatnya, tapi jelas sekali jika wanita itu berbohong padaya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau kau adalah pembohong yang buruk. Kau seperti buku terbuka yang bisa dibaca siapa saja," ujar Naruto tajam

Lavender Hinata bergerak gelisah,"I-itulah kenyataannya… kau tidak berada di sini, jadi kau tidak tahu-"

"Apa yang mereka katakan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menuntut

Semua kalimat penyangkalan tertahan dalam diri Hinata. Mungkin karena Naruto yang menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi serta nada menuntut. Tapi demi pria itu, ia harus dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal.

"Mereka… mengatakan padaku jika kau akan ditangkap oleh Akatsuki… "

Naruto diam menunggu, berusaha untuk memberi waktu pada istrinya.

"Hanya itu. Sungguh. Mereka menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu agar hati-hati… "

"Kenapa mereka tidak langsung menemuiku?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,"Mereka ingin aku tahu dan mengingatkanmu."

Menghela nafas kesal, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sofa sebrang Hinata. Ia menatap suaminya yang terlihat lega karena sesuatu, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sementara dirinya sendiri merasa lega karena Naruto mempercayai kebohongannya.

"Aku mengira mereka memberitahumu hal-hal lainnya," ujar Naruto

Kali ini Hinata mengeryit,"Hal-hal lainnya apa?"

Bahu Naruto bergerak,"Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk saat ini."

Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata bersikeras. "Jika itu sesuatu tentangku… aku harus mengetahuinya."

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Hinata dan melihat jam tangannya sebelum ia kembali menatap istrinya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum… "

"Aku sedang mood makan di luar. Bersiaplah, aku menunggumu di mobil."

"S-sebelumnya!" Hinata mencegah Naruto yang hendak berdiri. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu… "

Alis Naruto naik dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Ia mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup, perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"M-maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?"

"Tergantung dengan apa yang kau minta," sahut Naruto

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap biru terang yang memandangnya sedaritadi dengan pandangan aneh yang hangat. "Aku ingin kita berlibur… berdua."

Dan tiba-tiba saja gelak tawa itu pecah. Kepala Naruto tertarik ke belakang karena tertawa dan ia mengubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa diam mendapati penghinaan karena ditertawakan.

"Aku serius," ujar Hinata

"Oh? Dan katakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu," ujar Naruto menahan tawanya

"K-karena… aku ingin berlibur?"

Seakan tidak percaya, Naruto berkata skeptis. "Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pagi ini dan malah tiba-tiba ingin berlibur setelah bertemu dengan kekasih bodoh itu?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya,"Jangan hina mereka dengan sebutan seperti itu. Mereka sahabatmu."

"Sudah dari dulu aku memanggil mereka seperti itu," sahut Naruto tidak peduli. "Jadi, apa kau mau mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu, hm?"

Sadar jika ia tidak bisa membohongi Naruto dengan cara biasa, ia harus mengarang suatu kebohongan yang masuk akal. Ia menyadari jika segala hal yang terjadi hingga kini dimulai dari kesalahan kakaknya. Jika Naruto menganggap perhatiannya adalah sebuah rasa kasihan, Hinata akan berusaha memperbaiki apa yang dirusak kakaknya.

Saran dari Sasuke dan Sakura bukanlah sia-sia. Malah, ia merasa terbantu karena keduanya datang menawarkan saran tersebut untuk memperbaiki keadaan agar menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Naruto dari masa lalunya jika pria itu akan masuk penjara atau mati.

Dan dengan ide gilanya untuk berlibur berdua, yang pastinya untuk siapapun mengira itu adalah bulanmadu karena ia dan Naruto adalah pengantin baru. Hinata merasa dirinya sudah gila, membenci aktifitas berdua di kamar tidur dengan Naruto selama ini dan menyarankan untuk berbulan madu bersamanya hanya untuk berbuat hal lebih memalukan lagi. Berdua. Selama dua minggu. Ini ide tergilanya selama ini.

"Biar kutebak. Sakura yang mengusulkannya?" tanya Naruto menaikkan alisnya

Hinata tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengangguk, membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menyentakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Sialan. Sudah kuduga," gumamnya

"T-tapi itu adalah ide yang luar biasa. Kau tidak pernah berlibur selama ini, bukan?"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak berlibur," kata Naruto. "Pertama, karena aku seorang mafia. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak pernah tidur meski tubuhku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku mau. Kedua, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu. Aku harus memburu kakakmu. Ketiga, karena aku tidak tertarik. Membuang-buang waktu, berlibur hanya untuk menikmati alam."

Ia sudah siap dengan penolakan pria itu. Dan pastinya, ia memiliki jawaban balasan lain untuk membuat pria itu mau berlibur bersamanya. Pria itu pasti tidak akan menolaknya jika ia mengatakannya, hal yang tidak pernah pria itu bayangkan akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa pernikahanku di mansion ini, Naruto. A-aku ingin keluar dan menikmati pernikahanku… bersamamu," ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"Menikmati pernikahan?" ulang Naruto mengeryitkan dahi

"Y-ya… bukan permintaan yang berlebihan, bukan? Bukankah wajar jika pengantin baru menjalani… masa itu? Lagipula, meski kita s-sudah… melakukannya… kita perlu-"

Naruto tersenyum,"Aku bingung dengan kalimatmu. Katakan saja, kau ingin berbulan madu denganku?"

Wajah Hinata terasa panas saat pria itu mengatakannya. Di dalam pikirannya, ia sudah berpikir apa saja yang para pengantin baru lakukan saat berbulan madu selain hanya menikmati liburan dan pemandangan yang disajikan.

"Y-ya… "

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata biru safirnya menatap Hinata dengan jahil. "Kau mau berbulan madu?"

"B-begitulah… "

"Kurasa," Naruto memundurkan kepalanya. "Aku harus berterima kasih dengan Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan kecupan manis yang singkat sebelum ia berdiri sambil mengatakan,"Karena sudah membujuk istriku yang keras kepala dan pemalu untuk menyenangkanku."

"Jadi… kau mau?"

"Berbulan madu? Ya. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan bisnisku, jadi bukan berlibur."

Wow.

Hinata hampir berteriak girang karena Naruto dengan mudah menyetujuinya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Naruto setuju secepat ini dengan alasan sedangkal itu.

"Tapi aku ingin kita b-berbulan madu… ke luar kota?"

"Tidak masalah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku bisa menjalankan bisnisku dimana saja. Jadi, kau sudah memilih kemana kita akan berbulan madu?"

.

Neji kembali menjalankan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Mengurus apa yang diminta Asuma, melatih diri dan kembali memikirkan apa yang direncakan selanjutnya. Namun, setelah ia kembali dari mansion Naruto dan mendapati jika Asuma memiliki rencana cadangan yang tidak akan diberitahukan padanya, Neji resmi harus menambah satu kegiatan lagi.

Ia berjalan menuju kantor Asuma tanpa satu orangpun mencurigainya. Sebagai seorang tangan kanan, ia memiliki akses luas kemana atau melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Tidak ada yang berani memprotes hal itu karena tidak ingin memiliki masalah dengan dirinya, mengingat ia memiliki hubungan yang erat dan misterius dengan sang ketua.

Perlahan, Neji menempelkan telinganya pada pintu dan menyadari jika Asuma sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Karena tidak ada suara lain dalam ruangan itu, Neji menyimpulkan jika Asuma sedang berbicara di ponsel dengan suara keras.

"Dia pulang kemari bagaikan kucing kotor yang meminta makan! Aku tidak mengira jika ia akan memiliki muka untuk itu!" kata Asuma

Neji berpikir jika yang dimaksud sebagai kucing kotor yang meminta makan itu adalah dirinya mengingat hanya dirinyalah yang masuk akal.

"Yah, kalau bukan karena perjanjian sialan itu… Kukira ia akan berguna untukku, tapi ia sudah mengecewakanku dua kali. Dimana otak sialannya yang cerdas?!" ujar Asuma lagi

Neji meringis, ia ingin menghancurkan pintu di sampingnya dan melubangi kepala pria brengsek yang mengincar adiknya itu.

"Tapi kini aku bisa tenang," Asuma berkata. "Aku memiliki dirimu yang sebaik dirinya. Kau akan membawakan Hinata padaku dan aku akan menyingkirkan kakaknya yang tidak berguna itu."

Jantung Neji berdegup keras saat mendengarnya. Ada seseorang, selain dirinya yang diperintahkan Asuma untuk menangkap Hinata dan membawanya pada Asuma. Pria itu mengirim orang lain, yang ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu berbahaya atau tidak.

Oh pemikiran bodoh, pikir Neji. Jelas orang itu berbahaya karena Asuma mengatakan jika orang itu sebaik dirinya. Terlebih, orang itu pastinya juga salah satu koneksi mafia Asuma yang menjadikan situasi menjadi semakin serius.

"Persetan dengan perjanjian dengan anak kucing bodoh itu. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk membawakan Hinata padaku dan aku akan mengurus segalanya. Oh, jangan lupa suami Hinata yang brengsek itu. Aku mau dia merasakan penderitaan yang lebih hebat dari lima tahun lalu."

Tangan Neji terkepal hingga terasa mati rasa meskipun nyeri karena darah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia menekan jarinya begitu kuat hingga melukai tangannya sendiri. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Seolah buta dengan segalanya, Neji beranjak dari pintu Asuma menuju ruangannya sebelum dicurigai. Ia perlu berpikir jernih sebelum merencakan langkah selanjutnya. Ia pasti akan menyelamatkan Hinata, membebaskan adiknya dari Naruto dan menghancurkan Asuma yang sudah membuat segalanya menjadi rumit kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengulang segalanya yang sudah rusak.

Neji merutuk pelan. Kenangan lima tahun lalu masih jelas tergambar di benaknya. Bagaimana ia merengut segalanya dari Naruto dan bagaimana ia menyiksa kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan, sesungguhnya itu adalah siksaan batin untuknya juga.

Ia sudah kehilangan wanita yang berharga baginya karena kebodohannya. Tapi kali ini, ia akan menyelamatkan wanita yang paling ia cintai selain ibunya. Meskipun tangannya harus berlumur darah dan jiwanya harus membusuk di neraka, Neji bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

# # # # #

Hinata memotong daging di piringnya dengan gugup. Lavendernya beberapa kali melirik sekeliling karena menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan padanya karena bersama pria berambut pirang setampan Naruto. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan menusuk tersebut, namun semakin ia mengabaikannya semakin ia merasa jika semua ini salah.

Berbeda dengannya yang tampak terganggu karena tatapan lapar dan iri para wanita, Naruto sendiri merasa sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu dan makan dengan santai daging dombanya yang dimasak dengan bumbu pas untuk menggoyang lidah.

Entah bagaimana, pria itu bisa melakukannya. Mungkin karena Naruto sudah terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang berada di pusat perhatian dan tidak seperti dirinya. Pria itu juga sudah sering bergonta ganti pasangan selama lima tahun terakhir untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesendiriannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata cemas sekaligus kesal.

Menyadari keadaan Hinata yang aneh, Naruto memutuskan untuk menelan makanannya dan bertanya pada sang istri. "Ada apa?"

"T-tidak ada," jawab Hinata menusuk dagingnya dengan garpu

"Ck. Kau pembohong yang buruk, sudah kukatakan. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk berbohong," ujar Naruto

Hinata berkata pada dirinya jika ia adalah pembohong yang buruk, kenapa Naruto bisa dengan mudah percaya jika ia menginginkan bulan madu karena saran Sakura?

"Hanya… tatapan para wanita itu, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Naruto mengeryit sesaat,"Lupakan mereka. Kau lebih menarik daripada mereka."

Mungkin salah jika Hinata menganggap itu adalah pujian alih-alih Naruto hanya ingin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

"Jadi," Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah beberapa saat. "Kau sudah memutuskan akan kemana kita bulan madu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, ia memang belum memikirkannya karena itu adalah rencana spontan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah pergi dari kota kelahirannya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tempat yang pantas untuk berbulan madu? Tempat yang indah dan menarik? Tempat yang tidak membosankan untuk menahan pria itu selama dua minggu?

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan. Kau mau ke gunung, kota, pantai, di atas laut atau pulau pribadi?"

"P-pulau pribadi?"

Naruto menyeringai,"Ya. Keluargaku cukup kaya untuk memiliki sebuah pulau pribadi dan aku belum pernah kesana beberapa tahun ini. Kau tertarik?"

Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar gugup,"A-aku tahu kau kaya… tapi, pulau pribadi?"

Safir Naruto berputar,"Oh baiklah. Pulau itu milik salah satu klien ayah yang tidak bisa membayar obat yang dibelinya dan uang peminjaman. Dan karena bunga, utang itu semakin menumpuk hingga ayah mengambil pulau itu sebagai gantinya."

Hinata memucat,"Benarkah?"

"Sudahkah kukatakan ayahku tidak peduli dengan segala hal kecuali ibu dan bisnisnya?" tanya Naruto tersenyum masam. "Pokoknya, pulau itu menjadi milik keluarga kami sekarang. Jadi, apa kau tertarik?"

"S-sepertinya pulau itu menarik… aku belum pernah ke pulau pribadi," ujar Hinata

"Bagus. Aku senang kau tertarik dengan pulau pribadiku, tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau menyiapkan dirimu ketika kita di sana."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu dan ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi untuk menyambung topik itu. Meskipun kini sudah menjadi suami istri dan sudah menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai istri, tetap saja Hinata masih merasa malu dengan sebutan bulan madu bersama Naruto.

"Dan sebelum aku lupa," Naruto merogoh kantong celananya. "Aku mau memberikanmu ini."

Lavender Hinata membulat saat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Kotak berwarna merah dengan lapisan beludru halus dengan pita di atasnya. Pria itu membuka tutupnya, memperlihatkan benda di dalamnya yang berwarna emas tembaga mengkilat.

Sebuah cincin.

"Meski kita menikah seperti itu, sepertinya layak untuk memberimu cincin ini."

Suara riuh terdengar dari sekeliling Hinata, ia sadar jika para wanita yang memandangnya sinis kini terkejut karena Naruto memberinya cincin. Mungkin mereka mengira pria itu sedang melamarnya, padahal pria itu memberikan cincin yang tertinggal saat pernikahan terburu-buru mereka.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Naruto menjulurkan tangannya

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk malu dengan jantung berdegup keras dan wajah memerah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, pria seperti Naruto memberinya sebuah cincin untuk pernikahan. Ia selalu mengira jika pria itu akan menggunakannya sebagai alat balas dendam untuk kakaknya di pernikahan ini.

Tapi ternyata pria itu memikirkannya. Pria itu memberinya cincin.

Perlahan, Hinata menjulurkan tangannya masih dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk melihat Naruto kini saat pria itu mengeluarkan cincin berwarna emas itu dan menyentuh jarinya dengan gerakan halus. Ia terkesiap sedikit, mengingat betapa lembut pria itu memperlakukannya.

Apakah ia benar-benar Naruto?

Pertanyaan Naruto terus memenuhi benak Hinata hingga pria itu menyelipkan cincin itu dengan perlahan pada jari manis Hinata, membuat bisikan para wanita di sekelilingnya semakin gelisah. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana cincin itu meluncur masuk ke dalam jarinya, seolah begitu pas dibuat untuknya.

"Kau cocok memakainya," ujar Naruto tersenyum puas

"T-terima kasih… aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyiapkan cincin untukku."

"Bukankah pernikahan tidak akan ada artinya jika tanpa cincin?" tanyanya

Hinata memandang cincinnya, kagum betapa indah benda itu di jarinya. "Aku tidak tahu… siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Semua orang. Oh, mungkin karena aku sudah pernah menikah aku terlalu sensitif untuk hal seperti ini. Mungkin kau akan lebih senang jika aku tidak memberimu cincin saja?"

Buru-buru Hinata membantahnya,"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, apa kau senang?"

"Dengan cincinnya? Tentu saja!" sahut Hinata cepat

Senyuman Naruto melebar,"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Aku harus bekerja kembali untuk mempersiapkan liburan kita."

# # # # #

Naruto memainkan pena di jarinya. Hari sudah gelap dan kian larut, namun ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak mengantarkan Hinata kembali pulang setelah makan siang bersama. Ia menatap serius pada lembaran dokumen di depannya, hingga suara telepon di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Berdecak, Naruto meletakkan penanya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, sekarang kau menghubungiku, Sasuke?" sindirnya tanpa ragu

Terdengar helaan nafas menyesal dari sebrang,"Maaf kami menemui Hinata tadi siang tanpa memberitahumu-"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan pikir semudah itu kalian menipuku dengan mengatakan kau dan Sakura-chan datang hanya untuk menyarankanku pergi berbulan madu bersamanya," tandas Naruto sinis

"Ketahuan ya? Sudah kuduga," desah Sasuke lalu merubah nadanya menjadi serius. "Yaa, kami memang menjelaskan padanya tentang posisimu yang diincar oleh Akatsuki. Dan untuk kebaikan bersama, sebaiknya kalian menjauh dulu untuk urusan di sini."

"Untuk urusan di sini?"

"Aku dan Sakura akan mengurusnya," kata Sasuke

Naruto tertawa mengejek,"Memangnya kau dan Sakura-chan bisa apa? Kalian hanya orang biasa."

"Aku memang orang biasa. Tapi otakku tidak biasa, aku akan mencoba meluruskan masalahmu yang kacau."

"Kacau katamu?" sahut Naruto tersinggung. "Kalau kau ingat, ini semua gara-gara si brengsek itu memasuki rumahku dengan mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku!"

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Sasuke. "Tapi-,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perdebatan di ujung sana yang terpaksa membuat Naruto menunggu. Suara wanita yang berdebat dengan Sasuke itu pastilah Sakura. Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto, tapi ia harus mendengar apa yang ingin mereka lakukan pada masalahnya.

"Naruto," ujar suara bernada feminim akhirnya. "Maaf, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

Kening Naruto mengeryit,"Ada apa dengan teme?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura. "Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Silahkan," ucap Naruto datar

"Kuharap, kau mau berlibur selama dua minggu. Dalam waktu itu, cobalah untuk tidak mengontak satu orang pun di luar tempatmu berada."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang

Ia bisa mendengar Sakura berusaha menahan nada bicara padanya, seolah berusaha untuk bersabar dan memberi pengertian sebelum akhirnya berbicara padanya lagi.

"Karena ini adalah jalan satu-satunya memecahkan masalahmu dengan Akatsuki. Kami akan mencoba untuk membuatmu keluar dari daftar buronan mereka."

Kaki Naruto menendang mejanya hingga terdengar suara keras dan bergetar. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan marah sambil berdesis berbahaya,"Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Jika mereka ingin menahanku, mereka bisa melakukannya setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan para bajingan yang membunuh orangtuaku."

"DASAR BODOH!" sahut Sakura meledak. "Bisakah kau berpikir jernih di sini? Kau memiliki istri, meski kami tahu kau keras kepala yang tidak menghargai nyawamu sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi, Hinata butuh dirimu sebagai suaminya! Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana masa depan Hinata?! Atau sekedar perasaannya? PIKIRKAN ITU, EGOIS!"

Mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dengan suara keras itu membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan gagang teleponnya sedikit sampai Sakura selesai berbicara dan ia berdehem sekali, berusaha untuk membuat suaranya terlihat tenang. Setahunya, tidak akan pernah ada penyelesaian jika keduanya menggunakan emosi mereka dalam berdebat.

"Kalau kau ingat, aku menikahinya agar dapat menggunakannya untuk memancing majikan kakaknya yang bajingan itu keluar. Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu, aku tidak peduli."

Tidak terdengar suara Sakura menyahut. Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengatakan pada Sakura, sesuatu hal yang menurutnya menahan amarah Sakura dengan berbisik menenangkan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya berkata lagi.

"Kau harus menjaga hidupmu kali ini. Setidaknya, cobalah untuk merubah sudut pandangmu tentang hidup. Memang benar yang terjadi padamu mengerikan… tapi Hinata kini berada bersamamu sebagai istrimu. Kau hanya harus… ah, menghargainya. Dia bersedia menjadi istrimu bukan hanya demi kakaknya, kau tahu?"

Jantung Naruto mencelos. Ia memutus hubungan itu dengan meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya tanpa menjawab Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari orang ketiga. Semakin ia mendengar, semakin ia tersesat dalam ketidakpastian.

Selama ini tujuannya adalah membalas dendam atas keluarganya. Ia tidak berminat untuk memiliki keluarga baru yang rapuh. Jika ada rasa kehilangan lagi, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menahannya. Mungkin saja ia akan hancur berkeping-keping, jauh daripada sekarang dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kepalanya terasa berat kini setelah ia menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan larutnya malam daripada yang ia bayangkan, sedangkan besok ia masih harus berpergian bersama Hinata. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menghubunginya, ia pasti masih berkutat di dokumen-dokumen yang tidak ada habisnya.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil menutup mata lelah. Ucapan Sakura barusan terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa muak dan ingin segera menghapusnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Dan ingatannya membawanya kembali saat ia menyerahkan cincin pernikahan pada Hinata. Ia mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana cara Hinata terkejut saat ia mengeluarkan cincin itu dari sakunya, bagaimana cara Hinata malu-malu saat ia memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya dan bagaimana cara wanita itu tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar penuh dengan gairah, terasa panas diantara celananya dan menuntut untuk memeluk Hinata hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Ini gila… " gumamnya menutup mata dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak perlu perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi… tidak, aku hanya harus menggunakannya untuk pion sebagai balas dendam… "

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara langkah berat yang baru saja menutup pintu memasuki kamarnya. Dengan mata masih terasa berat, Hinata bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengusap mata yang seolah menolak untuk terbuka. Di dalam kegelapan ruangan, ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto... ?" tanyanya parau

Pria itu berhenti, tidak mengatakan apapun dan Hinata masih terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Terlebih, kegelapan di kamar itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia hanya bisa berasumsi suaminya pulang terlambat, seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah pulang… " ujar Hinata

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, membuat Hinata merasa cemas. Sosok di dalam kegelapan itu kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang terkesan lambat dan penuh perhitungan, namun kali ini tidak mendekat padanya melainkan menjauh hingga ke pintu.

"Kau… kau siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut, setengah berbisik mendengar jawaban akan pertanyaannya

Ia masih melihat pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya dengan mudah, namun cahaya dari luar kamar sama sekali tidak membantu untuk melihat siapa si penyusup itu karena menyusup di antara celah pintu sebelum menutupnya kembali, meninggalkan ketenangan mengerikan di baliknya.

Hinata tidak merasa lega karena pria itu pergi sebelum melakukan sesuatu, ia bahkan merasa ketakutan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaiman nasibnya jika ia tidak terbangun nanti? Siapapun pria itu, apakah ia mengincarnya? Tapi untuk apa?

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Hinata bergetar. Untuk meredakannya, ia menggenggam tangannya dan menemukan benda asing yang melekat di salah satu jarinya. Ia memandangi benda itu meski tidak terlihat di dalam kegelapan, mengingat bagaimana Naruto memberinya siang tadi hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir.

Ia begitu ketakutan, hingga tidak menyadari jika ia bergantung pada Naruto kini. Ia butuh perlindungan pria itu. Tapi suaminya belum kembali dari kantornya dan ia hanya sendirian berada di ruangan besar dengan kegelapan menyelimuti, membuat hatinya kecewa.

"Naruto… " gumamnya masih memeluk jari yang terpasang cincin tersebut

Beberapa menit terlewati saat ia berusaha menenangkan diri, hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Hinata mematung dan jantungnya seakan dapat berhenti kapan saja, ia takut melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan si penyusup berdiri di sana, kembali setelah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Airmatanya turun semakin deras seiring genggamanya mengerat pada jari tempat cincin pernikahan terpasang.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalinya, meski terdengar dingin dan sarat akan kepedulian, Hinata merasa lega mendengar suara tersebut menyapanya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu, mendapati suaminya berdiri di ambang pintu untuk membuka mantelanya dan menggantungkannya di samping pintu.

Naruto membuka lampu kamar, mendapati istrinya sedang duduk dengan ekspresi lega namun pucat. Matanya basah, airmata masih jelas membekas di pipinya dan ia menggenggam erat cincin yang tadi siang ia berikan seolah akan menghilang.

"Naruto… " Hinata berbisik dengan pelan

"Ada apa denganmu? Mimpi buruk?" tebaknya, berusaha tidak terdengar cemas

Hinata buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, meski langkahnya terlihat goyah dan kacau, istrinya berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya, berusaha untuk menggapainya sambil menangis. Dan sebelum Hinata benar-benar terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, Naruto menangkap istrinya ke pelukan yang langsung dengan cepat membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Naruto… Naruto… " isaknya

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Atau bermimpi buruk?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"T-tadi… ada… "

Dahi Naruto berkerut tidak sabar,"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas, sialan!"

Hanya ada isakan tangis dari Hinata yang tidak kunjung selesai, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Safirnya melirik kanan dan kiri, tidak menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh atau berubah dari kamarnya. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu. Tidak mungkin Hinata bisa menangis terisak seperti ini tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangkat Hinata, membawa istrinya yang masih menangis di dadanya ke tempat tidur mereka dan menjatuhkannya dengan lembut. Hinata masih tidak mau mengatakan apapun, membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa kesabarannya begitu tipis malam ini.

Kedua tangan Naruto merengut lengan atas Hinata, menyentak istrinya hingga safirnya bertemu dengan lavender yang basah oleh airmata. Ia tergoda untuk mengusapnya dengan ciuman, berpikir jika mata itu cukup memabukkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi ia berpikir jika sekarang ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Katakan padaku," kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tadi… Ada seseorang… sebelum kau datang," jawab Hinata terbata. "Seorang pria… kukira kau sudah pulang… tapi dia tidak menjawabku dan… dia pergi begitu saja… "

Jantung Naruto berdebar dengan cepat, ia bisa mendengar darahnya berdesir di bawah nadinya dan Safirnya membulat penuh keterkejutan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, ia bisa merasakan emosi bernama keterkejutan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"N-Naruto… ?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto membawa Hinata ke pelukannya dan memeluk istrinya dengan erat seakan menyerap tubuh itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk punggung Hinata protektif sekaligus menenangkan, namun wajahnya yang penuh keterkejutan tadi perlahan mengeras hingga ke titik ia merasa dapat menghancurkan apapun.

"Aku akan menemukannya," bisik Naruto rendah dan berbahaya. "Dan aku akan mencincangnya di depanmu, aku tidak akan berhenti meski ia memohon ampun padamu… meski ia-"

"Naruto," pekik Hinata. "Jangan… kumohon jangan lakukan itu… "

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat pada tubuh Hinata, tidak peduli istrinya meringis kesakitan di dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau sadar apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku terlambat pulang?!"

Kepala Hinata menyusup di leher Naruto ketakutan,"A-aku tahu… tapi pria itu pergi… saat aku menyadari dia bukan kau… "

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya!" berang Naruto. "Sial… sialan, aku akan menemukannya untukmu. Aku pasti akan menemukannya, Hinata."

"Aku tidak tahu… apa yang ia inginkan dariku… "

"Oh, kita akan mencari tahu."

"Tidak perlu… aku tidak perlu tahu-, aku takut… "

Naruto tidak menjawab Hinata, ia hanya menenangkan istrinya di dalam pelukan sampai isakan tangis istrinya tidak terdengar lagi dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi lemas di dalam pelukannya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur pulas dengan mata membengkak dan bibir memerah karena digigit kuat untuk menahan tangis.

_Hinata butuh dirimu sebagai suaminya!_

Kalimat Sakura kembali menghantuinya, membuat Naruto mengerang. Ia menidurkan istrinya di tempat tidur sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, memastikan Hinata tidak terjaga meski mustahil istrinya akan terjaga. Safirnya menatap wajah cantik Hinata yang basah akan airmata, perlahan mengusap pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya.

_Hinata berada bersamamu sebagai istrimu. Ia tidak menjadi istrimu hanya demi kakaknya, kau tahu?_

Naruto menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum setipis mungkin saat mengingat kembali apa ucapan Sakura padanya tadi. Ia menarik tangannya dari Hinata, meremas jari yang menyentuh kulit lembut istrinya.

"Tidak bisa… aku sudah memilih untuk hidup di dunia penuh kegelapan selayaknya malam. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan cahaya bulan, meski aku sudah mencoba untuk menariknya… "

.

Anggota Akatsuki kembali berkumpul di ruangan mereka, menunggu Zetsu yang bertugas untuk mencari informasi dan memberitahu mereka. Pria dengan setelan kemeja unik berwarna hijau memasuki ruangan, melangkah melewati rekannya dan membuka beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa dan mengangkatnya untuk ditunjukkan pada rekan-rekannya.

"Aku menemukan informasi menarik setelah menginterogasi tahanan," ujarnya

"Tahanan yang mana?" tanya Deidara

"Dan apa isi kertas itu?" sahut Kakuzu. "Bonus dari tahanan untuk kita?"

Zetsu menggelengkan kepala,"Tahanan komplotan Neji, bawahan Sarutobi Asuma yang beberapa hari lalu kalian tangkap. Dan di kertas ini, aku mencatat beberapa informasi yang kudapat dari mereka."

Pein mengeryit,"Bukannya kita sudah dapat informasi yang kita mau?"

"Aku butuh informasi lainnya," jawab Zetsu. "Aku menyelidiki kenapa Asuma merekrut Hyuuga Neji yang setahuku, lima tahun lalu masih pemuda bersih dan tidak bersalah."

Hidan langsung berdiri, menuding ke arah Zetsu. "Aku mengerti! Dan mereka memberitahumu?"

Yang membuat kecewa, Zetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Mereka hanya tahu Bos mereka terobsesi pada adik Hyuuga Neji."

"Sebenarnya," sela Konan. "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Zetsu membalik kertas di tangannya,"Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit kekerasan-"

Deidara dan Sasori bergumam bersama,"Tidak mungkin sedikit."

Tersenyum setuju, Zetsu mengangguk dan mengoreksi kalimatnya. "Baiklah. Aku memang menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengorek lebih dalam tentang Hyuuga Hinata dari mereka."

"Sebentar!" Pein bersuara. "Tadi kau bilang, kau menyelidiki obsesi Sarutobi Asuma. Kenapa sekarang kau beralih ke Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Karena menurutku, Hyuuga Hinata lah kuncinya. Kau masih ingat kejadian lima tahun lalu? Saat Hyuuga Neji membantai orangtua Uzumaki Naruto?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki mengangguk, namun memiliki satu ekspresi penasaran yang sama. Lima tahun lalu, Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menutupi kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpa keluarganya pada publik dengan mengatakan orangtuanya dibunuh oleh kelompok mafia lain. Tapi tidak pernah mengatakan kelompok mana. Hanya orang tertentu yang tahu kebenarannya, termasuk Akatsuki yang menyelidiki segalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga Hinata memiliki andil dalam kejadian lima tahun lalu?"

Pernyataan Zetsu langsung menimbulkan kegemparan dan keterkejutan. Mereka menatap Zetsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sebagian, mengejeknya. Para anggota Akatsuki tahu, jika Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang korban yang sebelum dibawa oleh Uzumaki Naruto, masih seorang wanita biasa.

"Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat dari pencarian informasimu," ujar Pein mengusap wajahnya

Zetsu menyipitkan matanya, tersinggung. "Aku tidak lelah. Aku sama seperti kalian yang ingin mendapatkan bonus besar untuk kasus ini."

Konan mengangkat tangannya untuk menengahi,"Baiklah. Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau Hyuuga Hinata memiliki andil dalam kejadian itu?"

"Kau membelanya," cibir Hidan pada Konan

"Diam, Hidan. Aku perlu mendengarkan ini," sahut Kakuzu

Zetsu mengabaikan keduanya,"Aku mengatakan itu karena sesuai pernyataan tahanan, Sarutobi Asuma memiliki ketertarikan pada Hyuuga Hinata. Dan menurutku, lima tahun lalu sebelum melakukan pembunuhan itu Hyuuga Neji adalah orang biasa sampai ia bertemu dengan Sarutobi Asuma. Itulah yang membuatku berpikir jika kita bisa memanfaatkan sesuatu."

Deidara memutar matanya,"Bisakah kita ke intinya? Aku semakin bingung."

Sasori mendengus,"Kita tidak perlu memikirkan itu, Deidara. Kita memiliki bagian lain dan tidak bertugas untuk berpikir."

"Tepat sekali!" ujar Deidara

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam jika kalian tidak tertarik?" sindir Pein kesal

"Begini," ujar Zetsu berusaha sabar. "Intinya adalah, bagaimana jika Sarutobi Asuma menggunakan Hyuuga Hinata untuk memeras Hyuuga Neji? Mendorong pria itu melakukan segalanya lima tahun lalu? Bukankah itu berarti, meski Hyuuga Neji adalah korban di sini tapi pria itu juga tersangka pembunuhan seperti yang kita tahu. Yang ironisnya… semua masalah tersebut terjadi karena Hyuuga Hinata disukai oleh Sarutobi Asuma."

Dan keterkejutan di dalam ruangan itu semakin meningkan atas pernyataan dari Zetsu, yang membuat pria itu puas melihat rekan-rekannya mendapatkan maksud dari interogasi serta pemikiran untuk disampaikan.

Konan berdehem setelah berpikir beberapa lama,"Masuk akal. Jadi, apa maksudmu kita bisa memanfaatkan sesuatu?"

Pein mengangkat alisnya,"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menambahi bumbu dalam rencana kita, bukan? Kau tahu rencana itu-"

"Sudah sangat tepat," potong Zetsu. "Tapi, aku berpikir bagaimana jika kita mendapatkan rencana yang lebih efisien lagi? Dan bukannya jika semakin banyak rencana akan semakin baik apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?"

Pein dan Konan saling memandang, sedangkan para anggota Akatsuki lain saling berbisik atas rencana tambahan Zetsu. Memang benar kata Zetsu, semakin banyak rencana semakin baik jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi semua yang dikatakan oleh pria itu kemungkinan adalah fakta.

Jika semuanya benar, mengeksekusi Sarutobi Asuma dan Hyuuga Neji secara langsung tidak bisa dilakukan di tempat. Mereka harus menggali lebih dalam informasi dari kedua pria itu untuk mendapatkan kepastian dan laporan terhadap Itachi.

Setelah menimbangkan saran dari Zetsu, Pein akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan sebelum mendengar apa rencanamu."

Zetsu tersenyum penuh kepuasan,"Aku berpikir… bagaimana jika bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memanfaatkan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Konan mengeryit,"Memanfaatkan seperti apa?"

"Kita bisa memancing Sarutobi Asuma serta Uzumaki Naruto yang setahuku, mengambil Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrinya kemarin. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Anggota Akatsuki langsung tercengang tidak percaya, membuat Deidara menyeletuk di antaranya. "Tidak mungkin! Ada apa dengan para mafia ini, terobsesi dengan seorang wanita?"

Zetsu mengangkat bahunya, melirik ke arah Pein. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau yang memutuskan langkah untuk kelompok kita."

"Maksudmu, kita membawa Hyuuga Hinata dan memancing Sarutobi Asuma, Hyuuga Neji serta Uzumaki Naruto untuk menyerahkan diri?"

"Tepat sekali," ujar Zetsu mengangguk

"Kau gila. Hyuuga Hinata selalu dijaga oleh Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan rencana aman untuk rencana beresiko?"

Zetsu menatap tajam Pein,"Setahuku kau selalu suka mengambil rencana beresiko namun efesien. Aku hanya menawarkan saran, kau mau mengambilnya atau tidak itu terserahmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, kau pernah gagal menangkap penjahat hanya karena tidak menerima saranku."

Pein membuang muka sambil menggerutu,"Aku benci bernegoisasi dengannya. Dia selalu menyerangku dengan kesalahan masa lalu."

Konan tersenyum menahan geli,"Kita semua benci bernegoisasi dengan Zetsu. Karena itulah kau yang kami pilih untuk masalah memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan."

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Next update, akhir bulan. Dan seperti biasa, malam hari! :D**

**Jangan lupa review untuk saran, kritik dan pertanyaan jika kalian merasa bingung! **


	14. Pertaruhan

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 14 : Pertaruhan**

# # # # #

Pagi itu, mansion Naruto sedang terjadi kegemparan sebelum ia berangkat untuk berbulan madu. Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal yang menganggu pikirannya semalaman dengan mengumpulkan seluruh anak buahnya yang seharusnya berada di mansion tadi malam untuk berjaga ke sebuah ruangan luas yang digunakan untuk pertemuan seluruh anggota.

Naruto bersandar pada sudut meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di dada, ekspresinya datar namun mengintimidasi dengan sepasang safir yang entah kenapa terlihat sedingin es, menilai setiap para bawahannya dengan pandangan acak.

Shikamaru, Iruka, Lee, Sai dan Kiba serta anjingnya berada barisan paling depan para anak buah yang berpakaian formal. Ekspresi mereka penuh pertanyaan pada Naruto, namun tidak berani untuk bertanya atau mengatakan apapun selain menunggu sang ketua berbicara.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiam diri

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, namun jelas sekali mereka tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Naruto tahu tidak ada satupun yang tahu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang berjaga semalam di gerbang mansion?"

Empat orang pria berseragam hitam putih keluar dari barisan, serentak berdiri tegap memandang Naruto dengan kedua tangan di punggung mereka. Melihat para pria yang mengaku berjaga tersebut, Naruto mengangkat alisnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar yang mengintimidasi.

"Apakah ada yang memasuki mansion semalam sebelum aku pulang?"

"Tidak ada, Bos!" jawab salah satunya dengan mantap

Ekspresi Naruto masih datar dengan kepala dimiringkan,"Benarkah? Karena jika kau berbohong, aku tidak akan ragu melubangi kepalamu sekarang juga."

Pria yang menjawab tadi melirik ragu pada teman-temannya yang juga saling melirik sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali Naruto. "Kami yakin tidak ada Bos!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan ketenangan ganjil, safirnya berpindah pada Kiba. "Kau masih menjaga monitor di seluruh mansion?"

"Ya, Bos!" jawab Kiba cepat

"Kau yakin? Apakah ada pergerakan aneh yang kau dapatkan di monitor?"

Kiba mengeryit bingung saat Naruto mengatakannya. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, saat ia ditugaskan untuk memantau monitor bersama Akamaru kemudian mengangguk yakin pada Naruto. Namun jawaban darinya membuat kesabaran Naruto yang tertahan sejak tadi langsung menguap.

Tangannya dengan cepat memukul meja hingga tidak heran jika meja yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis kaca tipis di atasnya itu akan pecah atau minimal retak. Bahkan suaranya membuat para pria yang bergabung di kelompok mafia tersebut bergidik terkejut.

"BRENGSEK, KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Akamaru yang terkejut oleh suara Naruto dan pukulannya pada meja langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk berlindung di belakang kaki tuannya dengan ketakutan. Kiba sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan ke bawah, seolah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apakah ada pergerakan aneh semalam?" ulang Naruto dengan nada mengancam

Kiba menggeleng pelan,"Tidak ada Bos… setahuku tidak ada selain-"

"Selain apa, sialan?!" berang Naruto

Sebelum Kiba menjawab, suara pintu bergeser terbuka di ujung ruangan dengan cepat mencuri pusat perhatian ruangan tersebut tidak terkecuali Naruto. Sosok feminin yang lembut muncul dari balik pintu dengan rambutnya yang panjang dikepang longgar di bahunya, mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Um… maafkan aku menganggu," ujar Hinata menyadari jika suasana di ruangan itu tegang. "Naruto, bolehkan aku bicara denganmu?"

Kiba serta para bawahan Naruto lainnya diam-diam menghela nafas lega agar tidak diketahui oleh sang ketua, bersyukur atas kedatangan Hinata yang membuat ketegangan dalam ruangan sedikit mencair.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Pria itu hanya memandang istrinya yang masih berada di pintu, mengintip dengan keraguan untuk memasuki ruangan. Diam-diam, Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang tidak sempat ia lihat tadi pagi karena buru-buru bangun untuk mengumpulkan para bawahannya.

Mata Hinata tidak lagi bengkak, tapi masih memerah sisa tadi malam. Wajahnya juga tidak lagi sepucat saat ia tertidur karena ketakutan, bahkan kini rona merah di pipinya sudah kembali. Begitu pula dengan caranya berbicara, tidak terlihat ketakutan lagi.

"Sebentar lagi," ujar Naruto. "Tunggu aku di kamar kita dan cek lagi keperluanmu. Setelah ini kita berangkat."

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf menganggu… um, rapat kalian," ujarnya menutup pintu kembali

Para bawahan Naruto menegakkan tubuh kembali begitu istri ketua mereka pergi. Suasana tidak lagi menjadi tegang seperti tadi seiring dengan ekspresi Naruto yang melunak, entah pria itu sadar atau tidak. Safirnya tidak lagi memandang dengan dingin dan sinis, membuat Kiba berharap itu tidak sementara.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku di sini. Karena pengakuan Kiba dan empat lainnya bahwa tadi malam tidak ada keanehan, sungguh lucu saat aku mendapatkan istriku tengah menangis ketakutan di kamarnya."

Mendadak ruangan itu tercengang, seolah mendapatkan serangan kejutan, termasuk lima orang kepercayaan Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Safirnya berpindah sekali lagi pada Kiba.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa benar semalam tidak ada yang mencurigakan?" tanya Naruto tenang, namun nadanya mengintimidasi penuh tuntutan

"K-kalau yang Bos maksud kamera di sekitar kamar Hinata-sama, ada kerusakan-"

"Apa?" bisik Naruto

Kiba menelan ludah, bersiap akan kehilangan nyawanya kali ini setelah selesai menjelaskan masalahnya pada Naruto. "K-kamera di sekitar kamar Hinata-sama mendadak mati… entah kenapa, saat beberapa menit sebelum Bos pulang. Namun kamera itu aktif kembali tidak sampai lima menit… "

BRAK!

Tinju Naruto kembali mengenai meja di sampingnya, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah dan matanya membulat tidak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Kiba tidak berani menjawab lagi, ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyesali kebodohannya semalam tidak mengatakan apapun atau melakukan apapun. Jelas sekali dari sikap Naruto jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam lima menit kamera itu mati.

"Brengsek," rutuk Naruto. "Dalam lima menit itu, seorang pria berhasil menyusup ke kamar Hinata! Aku menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan shock karenanya!"

"M-maafkan aku, Bos… " ucap Kiba dengan suara bergetar

Naruto hendak membuka mulut kembali untuk memaki bawahannya tersebut sebelum melayangkan tangannya, tapi ucapan Iruka membuat perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak.

"Bos," Iruka berkata. "Boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak sabar

"Jika memang benar ada seorang penyusup memasuki kamar Hinata-sama dan tidak ada siapapun memasuki lewat gerbang tadi malam… bukankah ada kemungkinan jika penyusup itu masih ada di dalam mansion?"

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau penyusup itu salah satu dari kita yang ada di ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto mengerti maksud dari kalimat Iruka

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap mendengarnya, tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka barusan dengar dari sang ketua. Kesetiaan mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan, Minato telah merekrut mereka dan membawa sumpah setia mereka, namun kali ini kesetiaan dan sumpah itu dipertanyakan.

Iruka menyadari ketegangan yang semakin meningkat dan berkata,"Saya hanya dapat memikirkan hal tersebut, Bos. Saya tidak dapat memikirkan hal lainnya kecuali itu adalah khayalan Hinata-sama."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya,"Kau berpikir Hinata menipuku atau berhalusinasi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan. Iruka mengangguk lemah yang diikuti bisik-bisik para bawahan serta tatapan tajam padanya. Naruto menghela nafas, safirnya melirik ke arah celana santainya yang tidak memiliki senjata apapun mengingat ia seharusnya berlibur hari ini, pagi ini. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali melubangi tubuh Iruka.

Ia benar-benar melihat betapa ketakutan Hinata! Bagaimana gadis itu menangis hingga tertidur, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan suaranya serak karena menangis. Apa itu tanda-tanda orang berbohong tanpa alasan? Menarik perhatian?

"Bos."

Suara tersebut memecah rutukan di kepala Naruto, membuatnya menoleh pada pria berkuncir yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di barisan. Matanya terlihat bosan, sarat akan antusias namun ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Kau mau menambah sesuatu?" ucap Naruto sinis

"Tidak. Aku baru saja melihat jam dan mendapati jika helikopter yang kita gunakan untuk ke pulau pribadi sudah akan tiba," lapornya serius

"T-tunggu!" Iruka menyela. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk berlibur, bukan? Kita dikumpulkan untuk membahas masalah serius-"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membuat Iruka memotong kalimatnya dan mengeryit bingung pada sang ketua.

"Aku akan membawa Iruka, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Siapkan barang bawaan kalian dalam sepuluh menit," perintahnya kemudian melirik Sai dan Lee. "Kalian berdua, urus masalah kantor dan jaga mansion. Lapor padaku jika terjadi suatu masalah."

Sai dan Lee sedikit terkejut, namun tidak berani mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk. Sedangkan Iruka, Shikamaru dan Kiba memandang Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan, bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan ketua mereka itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto pasti memiliki rencana karena membiarkan mereka bertiga di bawa ke pulau tersebut.

Pulau tersebut dipastikan aman, mengingat hanya ada beberapa orang yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurusi pulau serta vila sederhana di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang mau menyerang di tengah laut, tidak ada musuh Naruto yang sebodoh itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Naruto menyadari ketiganya masih berada di ruangan

"Bos," Shikamaru membuka suara. "Bagaimana dengan masalah ini?"

Naruto memutar mata,"Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan penyusup itu masuk lagi. Kita lihat, apakah ancamannya benar-benar berada di mansion ini, di antara para anggota atau mengikuti kita di pulau itu."

Iruka mengangguk,"Baiklah… tapi apa gunanya kami bertiga, Bos?"

"Untuk memisahkan kalian dengan masalah di sini, aku mempunyai firasat akan ada masalah lain yang menanti di pulau itu."

.

Hinata lelah menunggu.

Ia sudah belasan kali mengecek keperluannya untuk pergi pagi ini, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang ia butuhkan lagi selain segera berangkat ke pulau pribadi Naruto. Ia belum pernah keluar dari tempat kelahirannya, tentu saja ia merasa antusias untuk ini meski misi sebenarnya adalah menjauhkan Naruto dari mansionnya.

Lavender Hinata melirik jam dinding yang tergantung, menunjukkan sudah hampir lebih dari jam tujuh pagi dan belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan menemuinya. Setelah ia menemukan Naruto di ruangan besar yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan seluruh bawahannya, ia kembali ke kamarnya seperti yang diperintahkan.

Merasa bosan, Hinata berdiri dan memeriksa penampilannya kembali di cermin. Rambut panjangnya masih terkepang rapi di sisi tubuhnya, maxi dress bermotif bunga dan topi lebar sudah siap untuk dibawa.

Pulau berarti ada pantainya, bukan?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan bulan madu."

Hinata langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali itu, mendapati Naruto bersandar pada pintu dengan bahunya, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap dengan ekspresi terhibur ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata memerah, sejak kapan pria itu berada di sana?

"Kau harus berhenti muncul tiba-tiba."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,"Dan melewatkan waktu melihatmu dalam situasi yang menarik?"

Hinata mengerang malu dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik,"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya. Dan ada perubahan rencana sedikit."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata waspada

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Karena kau mengatakan penyusup itu datang sebelum aku masuk ke kamar dengan selisih waktu sedikit, ada kemungkinan penyusup itu masih berada di mansion ini. Bersembunyi sambil menunggu."

Hinata mengeryit bingung,"Aku tidak mengerti… "

Safir Naruto melirik ke arah tas yang menumpuk, barangnya dan Hinata. "Yah… mungkin penyusup itu salah satu dari anak buahku."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak selama sedetik saat Naruto mengatakannya. Pria penyusup yang tidak diketahui maksud kedatangannya itu salah satu anak buah Naruto? Berarti, ada musuh lain yang selama ini sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan mengincarnya?

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat, Naruto berjalan mendekati dan menepuk kepala sang istri untuk menenangkan. "Tenang saja. Aku punya rencana untuk mengetahui siapa-"

"Tapi mereka anak buahmu," potong Hinata masam. "K-kau mempercayai mereka… "

"Oh. Aku harus memperbaiki kesan itu," Naruto mendesah. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mempercayai seratus persen anak buahku. Apa aku harus mengatakan padamu lagi, kalau aku tidak mempercayai siapapun?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar penuturan tersebut. "T-tapi… Shikamaru, Iruka-san, Sai, Lee dan Kiba adalah orang kepercayaanmu?"

Naruto berdecak,"Sayang, kepercayaanku tidak semudah itu didapatkan seratus persen. Mungkin untuk mereka, hanya ada enam puluh persen. Lima puluh karena kejadian ini."

"Bagaimana denganku?" gumam Hinata

Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya ke dagu sang istri. "Karena kau adik dari orang yang paling kubenci sekaligus orang yang paling besar kemungkinannya akan mengkhianatiku… tiga puluh persen. Kau harus puas untuk itu."

Kecewa dan tersinggung, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto kemudian mundur selangkah. "Kita menikah… seharusnya kau tahu jika dasar dari pernikahan adalah rasa saling percaya."

"Oh ya? Hmm, pernikahan pertamaku tidak berjalan dengan baik karena perselingkuhan."

"Itu karena kau berselingkuh duluan! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura seperti menyentuhku dengan paksa-"

BRUK!

Naruto mendorong Hinata ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya berada di atas Hinata sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah mereka berada jarak yang sangat dekat dengan hidung saling menyentuh dan tatapan mata saling mengunci.

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke leher Hinata,"Jangan memancing kesabaranku. Kau berbicara tentang pemaksaan, apa liburan bulan madu ini adalah paksaanku, hm?"

Sebelum Hinata menjawabnya, Naruto sudah melumat bibir merah yang menggodanya sedaritadi itu. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk dengan kasar, mengeksploitasi dari dalam membuat Hinata mengerang saat merasakan dirinya dikuasai begitu mudah. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu seakan sengaja meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak puas.

"Lihat? Aku tidak memaksamu dan kau menginginkan lebih, istriku. Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti, aku berjanji padamu."

Lagi-lagi, wajah Hinata memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. "L-lepaskan aku!"

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Naruto berdiri menjauhi Hinata dan merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak kusut. Kaos putih dengan kemeja tidak dikancing, kacamata aviator bergantung di leher kaos, serta celana selutut benar-benar sukses menutupi aura Naruto sebagai seorang bos mafia. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

"Mengenai perubahan rencana yang semula kukatakan," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. "Shikamaru, Iruka dan Kiba akan ikut dengan kita."

Lavender Hinata membulat, seketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Seharusnya kita liburan berdua."

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Seperti yang kukatakan, demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Hinata. "Kau bersamaku."

"Memang. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku mempunyai rencana."

"Kau egois," bisik Hinata penuh rasa kecewa

Naruto menyeringai dan berkata,"Kuanggap itu pujian." Sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Hinata di tengah kebingungan dan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kini ia menyampaikan keputusan tiba-tiba Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka memintanya untuk membawa Naruto pergi berdua, tidak mengontak siapapun. Tapi kini, ia membawa tiga orang bersamanya.

# # # # #

Itachi menerima kabar mengejutkan pagi ini di mejanya. Teman-teman kuliahnya dulu yang kini menjadi bawahannya sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang tergabung di sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki, berdiri bersama di depan mejanya dengan wajah serius.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan untuk alasan kedatangan mereka pagi-pagi, Itachi mengerti intinya. Mereka ingin mendapatkan izin untuk mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata yang kini menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto untuk memancing kedua mafia tersebut.

"Jadi," ucapnya setelah berdiam diri beberapa lama. "Kalian ingin bergerak sekarang?"

Pein mengangguk,"Begitulah. Zetsu berpikir jika semakin cepat semakin bagus, sayangnya ia sedang tidak berada di sini untuk menjelaskan karena masih mencari informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk rencana ini."

Itachi melirik kelompok itu, baru menyadari jika pria eksentrik yang memang tidak terlalu suka menonjol itu tidak berada di sana. Menghela nafas, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Jika rencananya belum benar-benar meyakinkan, aku tidak akan bisa memberi kalian izin untuk itu. Mungkin saja Zetsu akan mendapatkan informasi berharga lainnya," ujar Itachi

"Itachi," Konan menyela. "Kita mengejar waktu. Kemungkinan besar Sarutobi Asuma akan melaksanakan rencananya bersama Hyuuga Neji untuk merebut Hyuuga Hinata dan melebarkan sayapnya di kota ini dengan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto. Jika kita terlambat, akan susah menggapai Sarutobi Asuma."

"Dan kami tidak akan mendapatkan bonus jika gagal menangani misi ini," gumam Kakuzu

Sasori memutar mata,"Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga akan rugi karena kehilangan calon kelinci percobaanku."

Seolah tidak mau kalah, Deidara menyahut. "Lupakan bonus dan kelinci percobaan, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak persenjataan mereka untuk kita. Kau tahu kalau senjata kita selalu hebat karena kecanggihan para penjahat yang merancang senjata itu."

Sebelum para anggota Akatsuki tersebut berdebat, Itachi mengangkat tangannya untuk menyela mereka. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti kalian mengejar waktu, tapi aku juga berpikir untuk-"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat Itaci memotong kalimatnya dan menoleh pada tamu baru yang memasuki ruangannya. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun menoleh, mendapati rekannya yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tiba dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa. Tampak lelah dan berantakan.

"Zetsu?"

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu," gumamnya berusaha merapihkan diri sambil memasuki ruangan

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Konan segera mendekati Zetsu sambil menyerahkan saputangan,"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan informasi baru lainnya?"

Zetsu menerima saputangan itu, mengusapkannya pada keringat di pelipis sambil mengangguk. Itachi mendesah, bertanya-tanya informasi apalagi yang pria itu dapatkan kali ini.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Hidan yang sedaritadi merasa bosan

Alih-alih menjawab, Zetsu menoleh pada Itachi yang masih menunggu penjelasan di balik meja. "Kau belum mengeluarkan izinnya?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala,"Belum."

"Bagus. Karena sepertinya kau harus mengeluarkan izin lainnya."

"Apa? Izin lainnya apa?" Pein semakin bingung

"Karena aku mengawasi mansion Uzumaki Naruto pagi ini, mendapati sebuah helikopter asing keluar dari mansionnya, menuju suatu tempat. Aku yakin Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata berada di dalamnya."

Para anggota Akatsuki tidak terkejut dengan aksi menguntit yang dilakukan oleh Zetsu, meski pria itu mengatakan jika ia sedang mengawasi untuk sebuah informasi. Tapi, yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah informasi yang tidak terduga tersebut, membuat Pein merutuk kesal.

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin-, jangan katakan kalau rencana ini bocor?!" gerutunya

Konan menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak mungkin. Kita baru merencanakan hal ini semalam."

Hidan menelengkan kepala,"Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?"

Mengangkat bahu, Zetsu berkata, "Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Sekarang, kita harus mencari cara lainnya untuk melaksanakan rencana."

"Mencari cara lain lagi," gumam Pein dengan bahu merosot

Itachi, tanpa diduga tersenyum tipis pada di balik punggung para Akatsuki. Ia berpikir jika tindakannya untuk memberitahu Sasuke sepertinya tepat, karena sahabat adiknya itu pergi sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meyangka jika Akatsuki akan secepat ini bertindak untuk menghancurkan dua mafia sekaligus dengan menggunakan seorang wanita.

Konan menepuk bahu Pein sambil tersenyum,"Bersemangatlah. Kau tahu bonus apa yang akan kita dapatkan dari kasus ini. Benar begitu, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu tersenyum,"Benar. Aku sudah menghitungnya."

"Selain bonus, aku membutuhkan liburan. Memang kita baru saja dibentuk secara resmi, tapi sebelum itu kita sudah menangkap penjahat juga dan kita butuh liburan. Bukan hal yang buruk," ujar Pein melirik Itachi

"Oh, baiklah. Kau mau bonus? Kau dapatkan. Kau mau liburan? Pergilah. Asal kau menyelesaikan kasus ini dan mengirim laporan secara lengkap padaku," jawab Itachi

"Setuju," ucap para Akatsuki bersamaan dengan saling pandang

.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau ia akan berangkat ke sebuah pulau dengan helikopter pribadi pula. Ia mengira jika Naruto akan membawanya dengan cara yang normal, seperti menggunakan kapal dari pelabuhan dan bukannya melewati udara langsung menuju tujuan.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam berada di udara dengan perasaan waswas, Hinata turun dari helikopter dengan dibantu Naruto. Ia setengah pusing, namun kesejukan udara pada pulau tersebut langsung menghempas kulitnya serta suara deburan ombak pelan menyapa telinganya. Bukan hanya itu, lavendernya melihat pohon-pohon rimbun yang indah dengan kelapa menggantung dan pasir pantai putih di sekelilingnya.

Ia takjub melihat semua itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan

"Ya… benarkah ini milikmu?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Semua milikku. Kau akan menyukai villa yang akan kita tempati."

Hinata memutar kepalanya, melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah villa terbuat dari kayu yang di cat berwarna cokelat untuk menjaga keawetannya serta beberapa oramg menghampiri Shikamaru yang membawa barang-barangnya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata

"Penjaga villa yang tinggal di pulau ini. Sejak awal ayah mendapatkan pulau ini, mereka sudah ada di dalamnya dan mereka tidak peduli siapa yang mempunyai pulau ini asal mereka diperbolehkan tinggal," jelas Naruto

"Jadi… Shikamaru, Iruka-san dan Kiba juga akan tinggal di sana?" Hinata menatap ketiga bawahan Naruto yang sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dari helikopter

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka memiliki tempat sendiri."

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto,"Dimana?"

Safir Naruto bertemu dengan lavendernya sambil tersenyum,"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"Karena kau bilang penyusup itu salah satu anak buahmu… "

"Memang," sahut Naruto menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata. "Ayo kita masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada penjaga villa kita."

Hinata memekik pelan saat merasakan tangan Naruto berada di pinggangnya dan menuntunnya berjalan mendekati empat orang penjaga villa. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, keempatnya ternyata pasangan perempuan dan laki-laki. Keempatnya memakai pakaian yang sama, kaos putih dan celana pendek dengan butiran pasir menempel.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari Naruto dan langsung berlari mendekatinya dengan senyuman hangat. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang namun tidak seterang Naruto dan bermata hampir mirip dengannya, hanya saja bulu mata wanita itu sangat tebal dan lentik. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu hampir mirip dengannya.

"Naruto-sama! Selamat datang, bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik," jawab Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Hinata. "Ini istriku dan kami akan berbulan madu di sini. Hinata, ini salah satu penjaga villa kami. Shion."

Hinata mengangguk malu, namun tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Salam kenal, Shion-san."

Shion mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat Hinata, jelas sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata karena penampilannya yang mirip dengannya. Namun akhirnya membalas senyuman Hinata dengan mengangguk sopan.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan tolong panggil saya Shion saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau mirip denganku… nyaris."

"Ya, aku juga mengira begitu. Berapa umurmu, Shion?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Tahun ini dua puluh tiga. Aku paling tua di sini," jawab Shion tersenyum lebar

Naruto berdehem,"Tunda dulu perkenalan dirinya. Perlihatkan villa yang kau rawat selama ini, Shion. Istriku pasti tidak sabar untuk melihatnya juga."

Shion langsung mengangguk patuh,"Tentu saja."

Shion memandu Naruto dan Hinata menuju ke dalam villa, yang sekali lagi membuat takjub Hinata. Ia mengira di dalam villa itu akan terlihat mewah, sama seperti isi mansion Naruto yang berisi ukiran, lukisan dan patung. Tapi dugaannya salah.

Di dalam villa itu hanya menampilkan kesederhanaan yang menyejukkan. Saat melewati pintu utama, pemandangan pertama yang Hinata dapatkan adalah ruangan tamu dengan perabotan terbuat dari kayu asli. Sebelum ia menikmati ruangan tersebut lebih lama, Naruto sudah menyeretnya dengan mengikuti Shion ke kamar mereka.

Di sana, Lavender Hinata membulat melihatnya.

Tempat tidur dengan kasur besar berwarna putih dan beberapa taburan bunga di atasnya, empat tiang mengelilingi kasur tersebut untuk menahan tirai tipis tergantung di atasnya. Selain itu, kamar itu sama seperti ruang tamunya, segalanya terbuat dari kayu asli baik itu cermin berbingkai dengan ukiran yang tergantung serta meja dan kursi di sana.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah," gumam Naruto menatap sekelilingnya kemudian melirik pada sang istri. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Y-ya… ini sempurna," jawab Hinata masih melihat sekeliling kamar

Tersenyum puas, Naruto mengangguk pada Shion. "Kau melakukan kerja yang bagus merawat tempat ini."

Shion tersenyum malu,"Tidak. Sudah tugas kami untuk melakukannya."

"Dimana tiga lainnya?" tanya Naruto melirik heran

"Sedang membantu Shikamaru-san, Iruka-san dan Kiba-san."

"Suruh mereka kemari, aku ingin memperkenalkan Hinata-"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu!" potong Hinata cepat. "Mereka pasti sedang sibuk."

Shion menahan tawa geli,"Tidak apa, Hinata-sama. Mereka pasti sudah selesai sekarang, jadi saya akan memanggil mereka kemari."

Hinata membuka mulut untuk menahan Shion, namun wanita itu sudah pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya berdua dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa gugup di kamar tersebut. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia mengusulkan untuk berbulan madu dan lihat akibatnya. Suasana bulanmadu benar-benar terasa di pulau ini, khususnya di kamar yang akan mereka tempati nanti malam.

Lavendernya melirik ke sebuah beranda villa yang masih tertutup pintu kaca dan melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar agar mendapatkan udara segar. Ia tidak bisa berduaan dengan Naruto di kamar itu saat ini, entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdegup keras sejak tadi saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menyibakkan kain yang menutupi pemandangan, memperlihatkan pohon rindang serta hamparan laut luas dengan pasir putih. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa takjub oleh pemandangan tersebut.

"Indah… " gumamnya tanpa sadar

"Tepat sekali kau memilih tempat ini," ujar Naruto di belakang telinga Hinata, membuatnya memekik terkejut dan berbalik

"J-jangan berbicara di belakangku tiba-tiba!" protesnya dengan wajah memerah

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,"Kau tahu daritadi aku ada di sini, bukan?"

Membuang muka, Hinata kembali berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada pemandangan di depannya. "Y-ya… tapi kau membuatku terkejut."

Melihat betapa merahnya sang istri hingga telinganya berwarna serupa membuat Naruto menyeringai jahil. Ia senang menggoda istrinya dan ia sedang berbulan madu saat ini, kenapa tidak ia lakukan saja apa yang ia mau?

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh Hinata, yang lagi-lagi membuat istrinya itu terkejut dan ingin kembali memprotesnya namun sebelum ada kata keluar, ia menutup bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya lalu melumatnya dengan intens. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang menuntut itu membuat tubuh Hinata limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun lengan Naruto menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendekapnya ke pelukan erat.

Hinata berusaha memalingkan kepalanya untuk melepas ciuman tersebut, namun tangan Naruto menahan kepalanya hingga membuat ciumannya semakin dalam hingga ia tidak lagi sanggup berpikir. Kedua tangan Hinata berada di dada Naruto, bermaksud mendorong pria itu untuk menjauh meski sia-sia dan kini tanpa ia sadari bergerak ke leher suaminya untuk memeluk leher pria itu agar semakin dekat.

"Bos?"

Naruto melepas ciuman tersebut tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menyadari jika mereka sedang menunggu bawahan suaminya. Setengah malu, Hinata menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada Naruto karena ciuman mereka.

Iruka yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar melihat adegan mesra sang ketua dan istrinya, membuatnya malu dan cepat-cepat menunduk.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu-"

"Kemarilah," perintah Naruto

Iruka mengangguk dan memberi isyarat ke belakang tubuhnya, yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto di beranda diikuti oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, Shion dan tiga orang lainnya. Lavender Hinata melirik dari dada Naruto, memperhatikan tiga orang asing yang berada di samping Shion.

"Kalian tidak berubah," gumam Naruto menatap ketiganya

"Kami sudah cukup banyak berubah!" sahut salah satunya yang berambut merah panjang dengan kulit sedikit terbakar matahari

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Hmm… terutama kau. Apa benar kau berumur lima belas tahun?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan membuang muka sambil menahan kekesalan. Hinata tertawa geli melihatnya lalu menyadari jika Naruto baru saja menyebutkan umur gadis itu. Lima belas tahun?

"Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian," Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "Yang berambut merah itu Tayuya, dia anak salah satu penduduk pulau sebelah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini. Lalu sebelahnya lagi-"

"Lima belas tahun?" potong Hinata. "Kau masih muda! Kenapa bekerja di usia sedini itu? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?!"

Tayuya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab sambil tersenyum masam,"Tidak ada sekolah yang gratis dan ekonomi yang sulit membuatku seperti ini."

Hinata menatap dengan menyesal,"Oh… maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya."

Mendapatkan perhatian dari orang asing sepertinya, Tayuya hanya bisa tersenyum manis. "Oh, jangan dipikirkan! Kalau Hinata-sama sering kemari, pasti akan tahu jika aku bahagia bisa bekerja pada Naruto-sama!"

Tangan Naruto mengusap bahu Hinata menenangkan,"Sudah kukatakan padamu jika kau naif tentang dunia ini, bukan? Kau harus tahu jika ada anak lebih kecil dari Tayuya yang juga bernasib sama dengannya."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Kulanjutkan," potong Naruto melirik pria berwajah datar di sebelah Tayuya. "Itu Kimimaro. Dia bernasib sama dengan Tayuya, sudah bekerja di sini dari kecil… mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun."

Hinata menatap pria bermata hijau indah dan berambut putih tersebut,"Kau juga? Err… berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tahun," jawabnya pelan

"Oh, kau berumur sama denganku!" sahut Hinata terkejut

"Dan sebelahnya lagi," lanjut Naruto tidak menghiraukan. "Kidomaru. Dia juga bernasib sama dengan Tayuya dan Kimamaro. Juga berumur sama dengan Kimimaro."

Lavender Hinata berpaling pada pria yang berkulit gelap dengan rambut diikat ke atas sambil tersenyum dengan kejahilan sekaligus keramahan di dalamnya. Ia bisa melihat betapa mereka memiliki kebahagiaan di dalam ketabahan saat melihat ke dalam mata mereka, seolah apa yang mereka jalani sudah sangat biasa di umur sedini itu.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-sama!" sapanya ramah dan Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyum manis

"Bos," Iruka membuka suara. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Aah, benar juga. Karena kalian tidak sedang berbulan madu sepertiku," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir. "Kalian boleh melakukan apapun di pulau ini. Pasti sangat membosankan tanpa wanita, tapi ada dua wanita lain di sini dan jika kalian bosan dengan wanita, ada dua pria juga."

Para penjaga pulau Naruto langsung tersentak, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Keempatnya serta para pengawal Naruto tahu jika pria itu sedang bercanda, tapi tetap saja hal itu mengejutkan. Ditawari antara seorang wanita di bawah umur atau yang sejenis?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami akan beberes saja kalau begitu," gumam Shikamaru melengos

"Y-ya… aku juga mau jalan-jalan dengan Akamaru saja kalau begitu, Bos… " sahut Kiba berhati-hati

Sedangkan Iruka sudah memerah karena campuran rasa malu serta menahan kekesalan di dalam hatinya. Naruto tertawa, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya kemudian menatap Hinata yang hanya berdiam diri sejak tadi, setelah mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil

Hinata menatap sekeliling kamar,"Err… bagaimana kalau kita juga jalan-jalan?"

Naruto memutar safirnya,"Aku tidak datang ke pulau ini untuk jalan-jalan, Hinata. Kita berbulan madu, ingat?"

"Y-ya… tapi aku tidak pernah ke sebuah pulau dan aku ingin melihat pantai pulau ini. Tapi tunggu," wajah Hinata tiba-tiba menegang. "Apakah akan ada hiu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Naruto mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke tempat tidur

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi. Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau lihat apapun saat ini," potong Naruto cepat

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, melirik sang suami tidak suka. Menilai dari ekspresi sang suami, ia tahu kenapa pria itu tidak menginginkan semua usulannya.

"Kau mau menghabiskan hari ini di tempat tidur," tuduh Hinata tanpa nada bertanya apapun

Mendengar penuturan sang istri membuatnya langsung menyunggingkan senyuman yang menawan kemudian membuka kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau tahu hal itu, kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku dan mewujudkannya?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kita berbulan madu," tandas Naruto

"Tetap saja, ini masih siang!" Hinata menunjuk ke arah balkon

Ia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Inilah kenapa ia menyebut ide bulan madu ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dipikirkannya mengingat ia menghindari kontak fisik di tempat tidur dengan Naruto. Memang ia mulai tidak begitu membencinya seperti pertama kali pria itu melakukannya yang ia anggap sebagai perkosaan mengingat hal itu masih dalam hal pemaksaan.

Tapi setelah beberapa kali bercinta, Naruto tidak lagi memperlakukannya dengan perlakuan kasar di tempat tidur. Bahkan seolah ada yang salah, pria itu terlihat jauh lebih lembut memperlakukannya daripada sebelumnya. Seperti semalam, pria itu menenangkannya hingga ia tertidur tanpa memarahi atau memaksanya.

Namun, hal itu tidak berarti ia akan memberi Naruto kebebasan pada tubuhnya!

"Sudah selesai berpikir?" bisik Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya, menyentuh lengan telanjangnya dengan telapak tangan yang panas kemudian naik hingga menyentuh rambutnya. "Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Kau mengepang rambutmu."

"K-karena kupikir jika pulau pasti panas… " jawab Hinata tergagap

"Hmm… memang panas. Dan meningkatkan suhu tubuhku hingga ke titik terpanas yang tidak bisa kutoleransi juga," ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Tidak," tolak Hinata setelah mengumpulkan segala tekadnya. "Naruto, kita tidak akan melakukannya sebelum malam hari tiba."

Mengerang, Naruto melepaskan Hinata secara tiba-tiba dengan menjauh dari tubuhnya hingga membuatnya merasa kehilangan sentuhan panas di kulitnya. Pria itu berjalan menyelusuri kamar hingga ke beranda, kedua tangannya bersandar pada tiang sambil memandang kejauhan hutan sedangkan Hinata menatap punggung lebar itu dengan kegelisahan.

"Karena kita akan berada di pulau ini selama dua minggu," Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. "Dan kita memiliki kebutuhan masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk melihat kepentingan siapa yang didahulukan?"

Lavender Hinata membulat,"A-aku tidak bisa berjudi."

Naruto menggeleng,"Ini bukan judi. Hanya sedikit mempertaruhkan nasib, istriku yang naif. Bagaimana?"

"Mempertaruhkan dengan apa?"

Naruto merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kemudian mengangkat sekeping koin berwarna emas dari tangannya yang membuat Hinata mengeryit tidak mengerti.

"Dengan koin. Kau pilih mana? Kepala atau ekor?" tanyanya

"Um… ekor?"

"Aku kepala, kalau begitu. Jika kepala keluar, aku menang. Itu berarti kau harus menuruti permintaanku selama dua minggu di sini. Dan jika ekor keluar, aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu selama dua minggu di sini."

Lavender Hinata membulat,"Benarkah? Kau akan menuruti permintaanku selama dua minggu di sini? Apapun?"

Naruto mengangguk tersenyum,"Benar."

"Kau berjanji? Tidak akan ada muslihat? Kau akan jujur?"

"Astaga," Naruto memasang wajah tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak serendah itu, aku masih bisa jujur kalau aku mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mempercayaimu."

Senang karena sang istri ikut dalam pertaruhan yang dibuatnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati dan bersiap untuk memutar koin di tangannya sambil melirik Hinata yang terlihat tidak sabar melihat hasil dari pertaruhan mereka.

Dengan dorongan kuat dari ibu jari Naruto, koin itu terlempar ke udara dan berputar beberapa kali sebelum mendarat di punggung tangan Naruto yang kemudian dengan cepat ditutupnya dengan tangan lain. Hinata melihat ke arah punggung tangan sang suami dengan tidak sabar, berharap ia bisa memenangkan pertaruhan beresiko untuknya.

Melihat reaksi sang istri membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia membuka sedikit tangannya untuk mengintip hasil dari pertaruhan mereka sebelum akhirnya ia menutupnya lagi.

"Apa hasilnya?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar

Kali ini bukan senyuman tipis yang Naruto rasakan, tapi sebuah senyuman lebar hampir menyerupai seringaian. Entah bagaimana, Hinata merasakan firasat buruk dari senyuman ditambah tatapan licik Naruto. Buru-buru ia menarik paksa tangan sang suami yang menampilkan hasil dari pertaruhan mereka.

Melihat hasil apa yang ditampilkan koin tersebut membuat Hinata menyadari kebodohannya. Ia sudah memiliki cukup nasib sial selama ini, kenapa ia ingin mempertaruhkan segalanya sekali lagi untuk menukarkan kebebasan dua minggu di pulau?

Naruto memecah keheningan dengan suara rendah yang jahil,"Untuk permulaan… " Ia melirik ke arah tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kalau kau berbaring di sana untukku dan membiarkanku melakukan apapun hari ini?"

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Hey, heyy :D**

**Maaf lama, banyak yg mengeluh kenapa updatenya lama dan itu karena kita sedang liburan! Dan kebetulan, NaruHina juga liburan jadi idenya bisa dipakai XD**

**Untuk readers yg penasaran bagaimana ending fic ini, kita bisa memastikan fic ini akan berakhir Happy Ending! Dan mungkin, akan berbeda sedikit dengan bayangan readers. Jadi, siapkan hati untuk itu :3**

**Satu lagi, siapkan hati untuk chap depan karena akan ada lemon!**

**Next update, dua puluh agustus!**


	15. Tenang Sebelum Badai

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 15 : Tenang Sebelum Badai**

**# # # # #**

"Pein."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara feminim yang ia kenali, Pein menoleh. Konan masih berseragam polisi yang sama dengannya, kemeja putih dipadu dengan jas berwarna abu-abu serta lencana-lencana bergantung menandakan pangkatnya dengan rok span berwarna serupa. Pemandangan yang sama seperti biasanya kecuali wajah Konan yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini khawatir.

"Kau sendirian. Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Pein

"Zetsu masih mencari informasi kemana Uzumaki Naruto pergi dengan helikopternya, Hidan dan Kakuzu menyelesaikan misi kecil mereka, Sasori membantu Deidara melakukan eksperimen peralatan baru."

Pein mengangguk mengerti, mengikuti gerakan anggun Konan yang duduk di sebrangnya. Diantara semua anggota Akatsuki, Pein selalu menyukai Konan karena wanita itu selalu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan meski dirinya hanya berdiam diri. Entah karena ia seorang wanita atau memang mereka berdua memiliki kecocokan misterius.

"Kau sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan izin Itachi?" Konan berterus terang

"Begitulah. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu dan sekarang kita masih harus menunggu informasi dari Zetsu lagi," keluhnya

"Kita akan langsung melaksanakan rencana begitu Zetsu mendapatkan kemana tujuan Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tahu jika hanya butuh waktu satu hari untuk pria itu mendapatkan informasi," hibur Konan tersenyum

Pein memutar matanya,"Aku ingin segera mendapatkan liburan dan bonus untuk kasus ini."

Alasan yang sama dengan Kakuzu, rekan Akatsuki mereka membuat Konan tertawa pelan. "Apa kau tertular Kakuzu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika uang yang kau dapat untuk misi ini masih akan tersimpan di tabunganmu dalam sebulan."

Seperti biasanya, Konan selalu mengerti dirinya dan hal itu membuat Pein merasa terhibur hingga melupakan kekesalannya. "Tidak jika kau akan menggunakan bonus misi bersamaku juga."

Konan merubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi datar,"Jangan harap. Aku lebih memilih untuk berlibur sendirian daripada bersamamu yang boros."

"Sial, kau selalu menebak pikiranku!"

"Kau bisa mencari cara lain," sahut Konan sambil melirik ke arah dimana sosok yang ia kenali melewati pandangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke dan mantan istri Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pein langsung menoleh ke arah dimana Konan melihat, mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat sebelumnya para Akatsuki berasal. Ruangan dimana seseorang berpengaruh berada.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" gumam Konan curiga

"Sepertinya menemui Itachi. Dia kan adiknya, mungkin saja ada keperluan," timpal Pein

Konan mengeryit pada Pein,"Apa kau tahu pekerjaan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pein mengangguk pelan,"Pengacara."

"Dan kau tahu siapa kliennya dari dulu?"

Pein membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun menutupnya kembali sembari matanya membulat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Konan. Mungkin saja semuanya berhubungan, pikir Pein ngeri.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Pein. "Itachi tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Kita tidak tahu pasti. Itachi selalu menjadi orang yang paling pintar di antara kita, termasuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan mungkin saja dugaanmu sebelumnya benar, jika rencana kita bocor keluar."

Pein menegang, memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan segera menghajar sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang berada di ruangan namun sebuah tepukan pada bahu membuatnya menoleh seakan tepukan ringan itu dapat menahannya.

"Kita lihat situasinya terlebih dahulu," ujar Konan menahan Pein

"Jangan bercanda," tolaknya dengan geraman

"Pein," tegur Konan. "Itachi adalah sahabat kita. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain terlebih dahulu. Kita akan berbicara dengan Itachi, bertanya padanya."

"Kau memerintahku?"

Konan menggeleng, mata ambernya yang jernih menatap serius Pein. "Tidak. Aku menyarankanmu untuk menahan dirimu."

Menahan kekesalannya, Pein kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan membuang muka ke arah lain. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan saran darimu."

.

"Kau memanggil kami?" tanya Sasuke memasuki ruangan Itachi

Mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen kenegaraan yang harus ia tangani untuk hari ini, Itachi mendapati adiknya berjalan mendekat dengan Sakura di belakangnya, tersenyum ramah. Mungkin saja demi sahabat mereka yang bermasalah seperti Naruto, Sakura rela meninggalkan pasiennya di rumah sakit dan datang ke kantornya.

"Kalian semua harus memujiku" Itachi berkata sambil meluruskan punggungnya. "Jika saja aku setuju memberi surat izin pada mereka sebelum Naruto berangkat tadi pagi, mungkin saja saat ini situasi sudah kacau balau. Kutebak, rencanamu adalah menyingkirkan Naruto dari kota ini untuk sementara."

Sasuke membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Naruto sudah berangkat? Oh, syukurlah! Apa yang kau katakan pada Akatsuki?"

Itachi mengangkat alisnya,"Aku hanya menahan mereka. Sepertinya kalian harus menambah rencana kalian karena Zetsu, anggota Akatsuki sedang mencari keberadaan sahabat bodoh kalian saat ini."

"Tenang saja," ujar Sasuke. "Selama rencana berjalan sesuai perkiraan kami, Akatsuki tidak akan bisa menjangkau Naruto."

"Sebenarnya," Itachi berhenti ragu, berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakannya dengan suara hampir berbisik. "Untuk sementara ini, bukan Naruto yang mereka inginkan."

Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya,"Apa maksudmu?!"

Itachi mengangkat bahu,"Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian. Lebih dari itu, aku akan masuk ke dalam daftar buronan Akatsuki karena membocorkan rahasia kepolisian."

"Kau memang sudah melakukannya," sahut Sakura cepat. "Kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada kami."

"Memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan memberitahu percakapan serta rencana bukan termasuk membocorkan rahasia, Sakura. Kau harus belajar membedakan itu," balas Itachi sinis

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jika Aniki sudah mengatakannya, berarti kita harus memakai otak kita. Dia cukup keras kepala untuk memberitahu detailnya," Sasuke menengahi

Sakura menoleh pada kekasihnya, tampak keberatan namun saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang serius namun menahan amarahnya pada sang kakak membuat Sakura mengerti jika kekasihnya itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, Sasuke menyembunyikannya dengan lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Jika hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan pada kami," Sasuke berbalik merangkul Sakura. "Kami permisi dulu. Aku harus mengembalikan Sakura pada pasiennya dan aku sibuk."

Itachi menghela nafas,"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku dan bukannya-"

Sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu sudah tertutup.

# # # # #

Neji melihat Asuma yang dikawal dua orang anggota mereka berjalan melewati lorong, keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke suatu tempat. Asuma mengenakan jas seperti biasa dan tidak membawa apapun bersamanya, begitu pula dua orang anggota yang bertugas mengawalnya. Itu artinya, pria itu sama sekali tidak akan keluar dari markas untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

Namun ia menyadari jika ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melihat dengan siapa Asuma berbicara di ponsel kemarin atau mencari sesuatu yang menunjukkan orang suruhannya.

Setelah memastikan Asuma menghilang di belokan lorong bersama para pengawal, Neji bergerak menuju ruangan sang ketua dan dengan mudah mengelabui para bawahan tanpa meninggalkan kesan kecurigaan mengingat ia adalah tangan kanan sang ketua. Mereka akan menyangka jika ia disuruh Asuma melakukan sesuatu di ruangannya.

Dengan cepat, Neji memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintunya lalu segera berlari ke arah lemari Asuma yang secara mengejutkan tidak terkunci. Ia selalu tahu jika Asuma tidak pernah menguncinya karena merasa tempat ini aman. Lavendernya mencari-cari dokumen demi dokumen yang mencurigakan, namun yang ia temukan hanya pekerjaan kotor Asuma sebagai mafia di sana.

"Sial," maki Neji tidak sabar

Ia kini beralih ke meja Asuma dan menemukan salah satu lemari terkunci, membuat Neji langsung merasa jika ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kawat yang semula sudah ia persiapkan untuk membuka kunci lemari Asuma.

Sejujurnya, Neji benci mengakui jika ia berbakat dalam hal kotor seperti mencuri atau membobol seperti sekarang. Tapi semua itu harus ia lakukan demi Hinata, bahkan membunuh sekalipun seperti lima tahun lalu.

Tepat beberapa detik setelah ia mengutak-atik lubang kunci lemari dengan kawat, Neji tersenyum dan membuka lemari tersebut dengan cepat. Mengambil keluar tumpukan kertas dan membacanya dengan mata terbelalak.

Nama dan foto adiknya tertera di sana. Serta nama wanita lain yang tidak ia kenali tanpa foto. Bahkan ia bisa melihat beberapa coretan Asuma di kertas itu yang aneh dan tidak bisa ia mengerti. Ia kemudian memilih untuk melihat kertas lainnya karena sadar waktunya tidak banyak.

Dan kali ini ia mendapatkan kertas penuh tulisan, penuh dengan nama Hinata dan nama wanita di kertas sebelumnya. Pria ini benar-benar bajingan mesum, batin Neji kesal dan membuka kertas-kertas lainnya hingga ia mendapati foto seorang wanita di sana.

Lavendernya terbelalak, mengangkat foto itu dengan wajah tidak percaya kemudian menutup matanya untuk berpikir sekaligus menenangkan diri. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya berbisik, "Tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin terjadi… "

Pemikiran mengerikan hingga di otaknya, membuat darahnya berdesir penuh kebencian akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa Asuma begitu terobsesi pada adiknya, bahkan setelah ia tahu apa yang Asuma inginkan dari adiknya. Dan kini, ia benar-benar mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya kenapa pria itu menginginkan adiknya.

"Brengsek… dasar bajingan jahat," gumamnya memperhatikan foto di tangannya. "Dan semua gara-gara dirimu… "

Meletakkan foto itu kembali dengan enggan, Neji kembali mendapati beberapa kertas terakhir yang menunjukkan nama seseorang yang ia kenali. Benar-benar ia kenali. Tidak ada foto, tapi jelas nama itu sangat ia kenali karena nama itu termasuk nama dari sekian orang yang dibencinya. Dan orang yang menjadi pemilik nama itu benar-benar tepat berada di samping musuhnya yang menikahi Hinata.

Tinju Neji terkepal, meninju lantai dengan sepenuh tenaganya berharap rasa sakit bisa menggantikan rasa khawatir sekaligus kekesalan yang melanda dirinya. Darahnya berdesir mendidih di dalam nadinya, tahu jika Hinata sedang dalam bahaya.

"Bodoh sekali… " geramnya penuh kebencian. "Dia sedekat itu padaku dan aku tidak tahu. Baik lima tahun lalu hingga sekarang dia membodohiku… "

Lavendernya melirik sinis ke arah kertas itu, sebelum ia menyusun kembali dan meletakkannya pada lemari Asuma kemudian menggunakan triknya kembali untuk mengunci lemari tersebut agar tidak ketahuan.

Neji keluar dari ruangan Asuma dengan pikiran kalut, kemarahan dan kekhawatiran bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas kebodohannya, menyalahkan dirinya atas otaknya yang pintar namun tidak berguna dan menyalahkan dirinya atas segalanya yang telah ia perbuat pada Hinata.

"Neji-san."

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Neji melirik ke arah suara berasal, berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap datar saat mendapati seorang pria berseragam anggota mereka mendatanginya.

"Bos memanggil, kita semua di suruh berkumpul untuk membicarakan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat."

Neji mengeryit, ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun jika mereka akan pergi hari ini. "Kemana?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Saya tidak tahu."

Menggeram, Neji segera mengikuti pria tersebut ke sebuah ruangan dimana Asuma berdiri di antara para bawahan yang terlihat tegang dan berwajah kaku. Entah kenapa firasat Neji mengatakan jika ada yang tidak beres.

"Bos?"

Asuma memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Neji mendekat, yang langsung dituruti tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Lebih mudah menjaga segalanya tetap datar dan tenang tanpa banyak berbicara, batinnya.

"Ada informasi," ujar Asuma yang membuat Neji mengeryit. "Pagi ini, si brengsek Uzumaki Naruto membawa Hinata ku pergi."

Lavender Neji membulat, mengabaikan rasa mual dalam dirinya karena mengklaim Hinata. "Kemana?"

Hazel Asuma menyipit tidak senang,"Pulau pribadinya."

Neji melirik sekeliling,"Lalu… apa yang akan Bos lakukan? Menyusulnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Asuma tersenyum licik pada Neji,"Kau akan tahu. Rencanaku untuk kali ini akan benar-benar membawa Hinata padaku dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalanginya."

# # # # #

"Kau curang."

Hinata mengenal sifat suaminya. Pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, dan mungkin saja Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada koin tersebut untuk memenangkan pertaruhan mereka.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menuruti permintaan pria itu begitu saja. Dua minggu akan terasa bagaikan berada dalam penjara kenikmatan bersama pria itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak diijinkan untuk berjalan-jalan di pulau untuk melihat keindahannya alih-alih melayani suaminya di ranjang.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tersinggung,"Kau menuduhku?"

"Ya. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada koin itu dan aku menolak untuk menuruti kemauanmu!"

"Kau melihat sendiri, aku tidak menyentuhnya sejak melemparkan koin tersebut dan menutupnya dengan tanganku," balas Naruto membela diri

"Koin itu… pasti koin tipuan," Hinata menyipitkan lavendernya. "Benar kan? Seperti yang digunakan oleh para pesulap."

Safir Naruto melengos,"Tidak. Apa kau berpikir aku sengaja menyiapkan koin ini untuk pertaruhan konyol kita?"

"Ya!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, memasukkan kembali koin itu pada kantongnya kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya yang secara mengejutkan tidak setebal perkiraan Hinata. Dompet berbentuk kotak terlipat dua berwarna cokelat itu mendarat di tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau yang mencari koin untuk pertaruhan kita dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir," ujar Naruto terlihat sangat yakin

Tidak perlu dua kali berpikir bagi Hinata untuk mencari koin di dalam dompet Naruto yang memang sesuai dugaannya, memiliki beberapa lembar uang bernilai besar hingga terkecil dan kartu kredit tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Tidak ada foto atau apapun lagi selain itu, hingga Hinata menemukan koin berwarna silver berukuran lebih besar daripada koin sebelumnya.

Merasa puas dengan pilihannya, Hinata memperlihatkan koin tersebut pada Naruto yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang suami sembari mengambil kembali dompetnya namun tidak dengan koin yang baru saja ia pilih.

"Aku yang akan melempar koinnya," ucap Hinata

Naruto tersenyum mengejek,"Kau bisa?"

Ia ragu jika ia bisa. Sebagai seorang anak rumahan yang dilindungi serta membantu usaha keluarganya, Hinata tidak pernah pengalaman melempar koin sebelumnya karena tidak ada yang mengajarkan hal itu padanya selama ini.

Tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat ragu saat ini. Demi dua minggu impiannya, Hinata mengangguk dengan keyakinan setengah-setengah. Naruto masih tersenyum mengejek padanya, melipat kedua tangan dan mempersilahkan Hinata memulai.

"Silahkan. Masih dengan pilihan yang sama dengan sebelumnya," ucap Naruto

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia meniru cara Naruto melemparkan koin sebelumnya, memposisikan koin diantara jari telunjuk dan jempol, Hinata menyentakkan koin itu ke udara namun berakhir mengenai atap kamar yang kemudian terpelanting di lantai hingga mengeluarkan suara cukup keras.

Lavender Hinata bergerak melirik Naruto takut-takut, melihat reaksi suaminya yang ternyata berusaha untuk menahan tawa selagi mengambil koinnya.

"Seharusnya kau belajar kalau apapun yang kukatakan selalu benar," sindirnya masih menahan geli

"Kau tidak selalu benar," tandas Hinata keras kepala. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Ah ya, kau benar. Tapi jika menyangkut dirimu, aku pasti selalu benar. Seperti pertaruhan ini yang akan kumenangkan jika aku ingin menguasai dirimu selama dua minggu penuh," Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan koin di tangannya hingga terlempar di udara

Hinata memperhatikan koin yang berputar beberapa kali di udara itu dengan seksama hingga koin tersebut terjatuh di punggung tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat menutupnya sebelum ia sempat melihat hasilnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto tersenyum

Anggukan Hinata cukup sebagai jawabannya karena istrinya itu masih sibuk berdoa dalam hatinya agar keinginannya dalam hasil pertaruhan terwujud, yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah sudah menggunakan pengalamannya dalam kenaifan sang istri.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan hasil yang sudah pasti diketahuinya sejak awal. Dan seperti dugaannya, Hinata terlihat kecewa dengan bahu yang merosot turun dan ekspresi wajah yang berharap jika semua ini adalah mimpi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Hinata melirik Naruto

Naruto mengangkat bahu, menyimpan koin tersebut kembali ke kantongnya. "Sebenarnya, para pesulap tidak hanya memakai koin tipuan untuk sulapnya. Mereka juga memakai trik yang dikuasai oleh sedikitnya para bandar judi."

Lavender Hinata membulat dan berbisik kesal,"Jangan katakan jika kau… memakai trik itu?"

Senyuman Naruto mengembang, tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Aku tidak berbuat curang atau memakai muslihat seperti permintaanmu sebelumnya, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak memanipulasi koin itu, hanya memakai trik yang bermodal dari pengalaman."

Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, Hinata melangkah mundur dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau benar-benar…. Kau tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku memintamu bermain secara jujur!"

"Dan aku menjawabnya dengan mengatakan jika aku bisa jujur jika aku mau, bukan?"

Naruto bergerak maju seiring pergerakan Hinata hingga gadis itu membentur pinggiran tempat tidur dan tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, yang membuat Naruto langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk memposisikan dirinya di atas sang istri dan memenjarakannya diantara kedua lengannya.

Safir Naruto mengunci lavender istrinya, membuat Hinata tidak dapat berpaling darinya meski ia bisa melihat betapa istrinya itu tidak ingin berada di posisi tersebut saat ini. Samar-samar, Naruto bisa mencium harum tubuh Hinata dari jarak sedekat itu. Harum tubuh yang membuatnya melupakan bagaimana rasa obat-obatan, menggantikan rasa kecanduannya dengan yang lebih manis dan memabukkan. Ia menghirup harum itu sedalam yang ia bisa.

**LEMON ALERT!**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto kehilangan kendali dirinya. Pria itu mencium bibirnya, memagut dan mengigit tanpa menghiraukan jika bibir itu akan bengkak nantinya. Ciuman Naruto turun ke dagu, leher dan bermain-main di dada Hinata yang masih tertutup oleh pakaiannya yang cukup tipis. Salah satu tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyelip masuk ke dalam pakaian Hinata yang membuat gadis itu terkesiap penuh kenikmatan.

"Nggh… N-Naruto… "

Hinata tidak melawannya, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin sulit untuk menguasai dirinya kembali dan berusaha untuk memperlakukan Hinata dengan lembut. Ia mendorong rok Hinata yang panjang hingga ke pangkal paha, menemukan kain lembut yang berfungsi menutupi daerah intim sang istri. Dengan lembut ia meremas kain tersebut sebelum menyentaknya dengan kasar diikuti suara robekan yang khas.

"N-naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada celana-"

"Kau masih memiliki celana dalam lain," gumam Naruto di leher Hinata. "Dan aku bisa membelikanmu ratusan celana dalam."

Hinata berusaha menahan desahan di mulutnya, saat merasakan Naruto menciumi lehernya. "A-aku tidak butuh… ratusan… celana dalam-, Aaakkhhhh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto memasukkan dua jarinya pada daerah intim Hinata hingga membuat istrinya mengerang keras. Ia tahu itu bukan erangan kesakitan, melainkan erangan penuh kenikmatan mengingat jarinya terasa basah di bawah sana seiring pergerakan jari-jarinya di daerah sempit tersebut.

"Aaaah… N-Naruto… tidak, jangan-"

"Kau menyukainya. Di sini sangat basah," bisik Naruto menggoda

Hinata tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pernyataan suaminya saat ia merasakan daerah sensitifnya berkedut tidak nyaman seiring dengan gairahnya yang meluap-luap hingga tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi selain meminta Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan apapun itu yang membuatnya merasa terpuaskan, saat jari Naruto tertarik dari daerah sensitifnya dan bibir Naruto tidak lagi mencumbunya. Lavender Hinata terbelalak, menatap dengan ekspresi antara campuran bertanya, kekesalan dan malu.

Naruto menjauh dari tubuh Hinata dengan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan, dengan kepangan rambut yang hampir tidak lagi berbentuk dan wajah yang merona menggoda. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, seolah tahu jika Hinata hampir sampai ke titik penuh kepuasannya dan mundur untuk melihat reaksi sang istri.

"K-kenapa berhenti?"

"Sabar sayang," jawab Naruto melepaskan kemejanya yang diikuti kaos dengan satu tarikan hingga terjatuh di lantai. "Kita mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk membuatmu mencapai kepuasan dan aku yakin… "

Naruto melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celana hingga membuat lavender Hinata terbelalak melihat apa yang diperlihatkan sang suami. Bukti gairah Naruto, terlihat berdenyut dan keras seakan tidak sabar untuk memasuki dirinya.

"Dan aku yakin," sambung Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Hinata, memposisikan dirinya di antara dua paha sang istri. "Kau tidak akan mampu berjalan lurus setelahnya."

"Aaagghhh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto membenamkan dirinya pada sang istri hingga melesakkan diri sepenuhnya. Ia menarik Hinata untuk berguling bersamanya, mencium dada sang istri dan memainkan putingnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memuaskan Hinata dan dirinya.

Desahan Hinata bagaikan musik paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar setiap kali bukti gairahnya mengenai titik sensitif Hinata, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri dengan baik. Bahkan harum tubuh Hinata kini ia akui membuatnya lebih dari ketagihan, mungkin mengarah ke kecanduan yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh.

Hinata adalah miliknya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menandai gadis polos yang kini menjadi wanita penuh gairahnya dengan segala cara. Kasar dan lembut, lambat dan cepat serta baik dan jahat. Ia sudah membuat Hinata mengenalnya dengan baik dan akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani mengambil wanita yang sedang bercinta dengannya itu darinya.

"Aaaahh! N-Naruto… Naruto… "

"Hm?"

Hinata berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu di sela desahannya, mengatakan keinginannya yang telah menguasai seluruh otaknya hingga tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

"A-aku ingin keluar… aaahhh…. "

Tepat saat ia mengatakannya, Naruto memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya dengan seringaian yang membuat jari Hinata menancap pada kulit punggung Naruto, seakan meminta pria itu untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Memohonlah dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, istriku."

Hinata ingin merutuk suaminya, tapi gairahnya yang membakar tubuh hingga otaknya tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya pada Naruto bagaikan kulit keduanya.

"K-kumohon… biarkan aku keluar… aku ingin… aahh… ah-, kumohon… "

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara merdu yang memohon padanya itu? Lupakan, kini Naruto merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan, gairahnya berhasil menguasai dirinya dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya ke tubuh Hinata, mendengar erangan manis bagaikan candu hingga tanpa dapat ia tahan, benihnya meluncur ke dalam rahim sang istri.

Setelah permainan tersebut, Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan berkeringat. Nafas keduanya saling memburu tidak teratur, penampilan keduanya berantakan bagaikan tempat tidur yang sedang mereka tempati dan keheningan kamar membuat keduanya perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan safir yang entah sejak kapan mengawasinya dengan mata setengah terpejam namun masih terlihat bersemangat itu.

"Apa kita sudah… selesai?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Naruto tersenyum, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajah istrinya. "Tidak. Kita baru akan mulai… "

"Aku lelah," bisik Hinata parau

"Oh? Tapi kau tidak bisa menolakku," kecup Naruto pada dahi sang istri dengan lembut

Hinata menggelengkan kepala,"Aku ingin mandi… "

Memperlebar senyumnya, Naruto seakan mendapatkan semangat baru yang membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri. "Ide bagus. Ayo kita mandi bersama dan lakukan di _bathtub_. Kau akan tahu betapa nikmatnya bercinta di sana."

Wajah Hinata memerah,"T-tidak… maksudku mandi dengan normal, bukannya-, Kyaaa!"

Sebelum terdengar protesan lebih lanjut dari Hinata, Naruto sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menarik kakinya hingga memudahkan Naruto untuk membawa sang istri menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Hinata saat Naruto membawanya sambil mencolek tubuhnya dengan gemas atau bermaksud menggodanya.

Hinata harusnya tahu, Naruto memang benar-benar ingin mewujudkan apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya jika ia ingin membuat Hinata tidak bisa berjalan lurus lagi setelah ini. Bercinta dengan Naruto, meski hanya sekali namun mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas tidak berdaya. Apalagi berkali-kali?

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut, Shion buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dua pria yang telah ia kenali sedang berjalan bersama. Berbeda dengan tadi saat keduanya datang, kini mereka telah mengganti pakaian formal mereka dengan yang lebih terkesan santai. Keduanya sama-sama memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana selutut berwarna pudar.

"S-Shikamaru-san? Iruka-san?" Shion menatap keduanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami yang bertanya di sini," sahut Shikamaru

Shion menunduk,"Oh, maaf. Hari sudah siang dan aku ingin bertanya pada Naruto-sama apakah ingin makan siang sekarang atau tidak... "

Iruka mengangkat alis,"Kalau begitu kau bisa masuk ke dalam villa dan-"

"Aku sudah melakukannya," sela Shion dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi sepertinya Naruto-sama sedang… sibuk."

"Sibuk?" ulang Iruka bingung. "Tidak mungkin. Biar aku saja kalau begitu yang-"

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa kau tidak peka? Yang Shion maksud di sini dengan 'sibuk' adalah mereka sedang melakukan bulan madunya!" seru Shikamaru memutar mata

Menyadari maksud dari Shikamaru dan Shion, wajah Iruka memerah dan ia membuang muka untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "O-oh… kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Jika Bos butuh sesuatu, dia pasti akan memanggil."

Shion mengangguk,"Ya, aku mengerti. Omong-omong, dimana Kiba-san dan anjingnya?"

"Jalan-jalan di pantai bersama Akamaru. Sekaligus mengelilingi pulau ini untuk melihat keadaan katanya," jawab Iruka

"Dan dimana temanmu yang lainnya?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan, sebelum Shion bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut

"Tayuya dan Kimimaro sedang memasak untuk makan siang, sedangkan Kidomaru menyiapkan meja. Kalian mau makan siang?"

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Kiba. Aku yakin dia belum terlalu jauh," ujar Iruka

Shion menahan bahu Iruka sebelum pria itu pergi,"Tolong jangan tersesat."

Iruka mendengus tersinggung,"Tidak akan." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shion dan Shikamaru yang masih menatap punggung pria dengan bekas luka di sepanjang hidungnya tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kabar?"

Shion sedikit terkejut karena Shikamaru menanyakan kabarnya setelah beberapa kali mereka bersama hari ini, tapi menyadari jika baru inilah keduanya mendapati diri sendirian.

"Oh, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shion

"Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Shikamaru

Shion tersenyum memaklumi, namun kembali mengontrol ekspresinya. "Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat,"Begitulah. Istri Bos diincar."

Lavender Shion membulat,"Hinata-sama? Tapi… bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kemungkinan besar, ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu," jawab Shikamaru muram yang membuat Shion terkejut

"Oh… astaga. Aku… aku tidak bermaksud-, padahal aku-"

"Kau tidak bersalah," potong Shikamaru sebelum wanita di sebelahnya meracau

"Tidak. Ini salahku… Hinata-sama begitu mirip denganku. Aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal tadi dan pria itu pasti-"

"Shion," Shikamaru menegur dengan suara rendahnya. "Kau sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Bukankah kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, tapi pandangan matanya kosong seakan menerawang. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru menyesali keputusannya untuk memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanita di sebelahnya. Ia tidak suka jika keadaan menjadi canggung, apalagi saat berdua seperti sekarang.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya, berusaha mencari topik yang tepat untuk mengubah suasana tersebut sementara perjalanan mereka ke tempat makan untuk para bawahan masih dibutuhkan waktu kira-kira lima menit. Berdiam diri dengan keadaan Shion yang tidak stabil bukan hal yang bagus.

"Jadi," Shikamaru memulai. "Kau menikmati hari-hari di sini?"

"Sangat," jawab Shion pendek

"Apakah ada kejadian menarik?" Shikamaru mulai merasa pembicaraannya benar-benar basi

"Kemarin Kidomaru baru saja menemukan monyet yang sedang kawin dan diserang hingga ke rumah," Shion tertawa pelan mengingatnya

"Monyet kawin," gumam Shikamaru memutar mata. "Apa disini sedang musim kawin?"

Shion menyikut rusuk Shikamaru yang secara tidak langsung sedang menyindir Bos nya, meski tidak serius dan hanya bercanda. Tetap saja sebagai bawahannya, hal itu tidak pantas. Namun ucapan Shikamaru membuat Shion tertawa geli.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu, kau tahu."

Shikamaru tersenyum menantang,"Silahkan. Dan kita lihat siapa yang lebih dipercaya."

Shion memutar mata,"Kau sudah tertular rasa percaya diri Naruto-sama."

# # # # #

Hinata malu sekali. Ia melewatkan makan siang dan kini hari sudah beranjak malam dengan matahari hampir tenggelam di ujung samudera, yang terlihat hampir setengah dari beranda kamar. Naruto benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak melepaskannya setelah mandi sambil melakukan hal-hal baru lainnya kemudian mengulanginya di tempat tidur seolah tidak pernah lelah.

Lavendernya melirik ke arah tempat tidur, dimana Naruto masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi miring dan tangan menyangga kepalanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar bagaikan musik, alih-alih suara yang menganggu. Sama sekali bukan kejutan mengingat pria itu begitu aktif seharian ini bersamanya.

Hinata berjalan ke tempat tidurnya perlahan, berusaha sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membangunkan monster tanpa lelah yang sedang tidur. Ia butuh istirahat, tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup jika Naruto meminta hal yang sama dilakukan lagi setelah membuka mata.

"Andai saja kau sedamai ini saat membuka mata," gumam Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan suaminya. "Kau pasti sudah membuatku menyerahkan diriku dari dulu."

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Naruto yang menutupi dahinya, membuat pria itu sedikit bergerak dengan alis mengerut sebelum tidur kembali. Hinata menghela nafas lega, mengira ia membangunkan Naruto setelah apa yang ia gumamkan barusan. Jika pria itu mendengarnya, apa yang akan dikatakannya?

Tiba-tiba saja perut Hinata berbunyi pelan, membuatnya menyentuh perut laparnya dengan malu. Ia benar-benar butuh makan, tapi terlalu malu untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut dan memanggil Shion meminta makan. Mereka semua pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto karena sama sekali tidak memberitahu untuk makan siang.

Ia harus memasak. Beruntung keluarganya membuka restoran kecil, ia tahu caranya memasak makanan yang enak meski dengan lauk sederhana. Hinata mengingat-ingat di kepalanya, berencana masakan apa saja yang akan dimasaknya untuk Naruto saat pria itu bangun. Bagaimanapun, Naruto pasti sama laparnya dengan dirinya.

Naruto membuka matanya, mengedipkannya beberapa kali hanya untuk mendapati dirinya sendirian berada di tempat tidur. Tanpa menghiraukan kepalanya yang pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba, Naruto turun dari tempat tidur menuju beranda kamar yang tertutup.

"Hinata… " gumamnya letih, membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istrinya

Namun, ia mendapati indera penciumannya mencium aroma yang menggoda dan suara asing memasuki telinganya. Safirnya dengan cepat menoleh pada pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, menandakan Hinata masih aman berada di villa. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menemukan istrinya sedang memasak sesuatu membelakangi dirinya.

Untungnya villa tersebut tidak besar, ruang makan dan dapur menjadi satu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu serta kamar di seberangnya. Ia tersenyum jahil pada punggung istrinya yang sama sekali belum menyadari kehadirannya saat ia berjalan mendekat dan memeluk pinggang ramping yang menggoda tersebut.

"Naruto!" Hinata terkesiap, hampir menjatuhkan pancinya

"Kau memasak," ujarnya melirik isi panci. "Apakah sudah selesai? Aku lapar."

Hinata menggerutu,"Sebentar lagi. Akan sangat membantu jika kau mempersiapkan piring juga."

"Apa yang sedang kau masak?"

"Risotto. Kau suka?"

Naruto tersenyum dan bergerak menuju lemari penyimpanan piring,"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Shion saja untuk menyiapkan makan malam?"

Wajah Hinata memerah,"Err… aku yakin mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan… jadi, aku tidak ingin… "

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya, Naruto hanya tertawa mengejek. "Mereka sudah tahu tujuan kita apa datang ke sini, kenapa harus malu?"

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang terlalu percaya diri."

"Jika tidak percaya diri, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Hasilnya, kau melakukannya sendiri. Termasuk memasak," balas Naruto

"Tidak masalah. Karena aku bisa memasak."

"Kusadari itu," ucapnya setelah selesai menyiapkan piring. "Dan aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi risotto mu."

Wajah Hinata kali ini memerah, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda. Pria itu ingin makan masakannya, hal yang jarang ia lakukan selain pada keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin, pria terakhir yang makan masakannya adalah Neji. Mengingat kejadian manis keluarganya termasuk Neji yang sangat baik di dalam ingatannya hanya akan membuat Hinata ingin menangis karena merindukannya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menyiapkan risotto ke dalam piring untuk mereka berdua agar pikirannya teralihkan. Bagaimanapun, ia yang sekarang tidak mungkin kembali lagi menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ia sudah menikahi penculiknya, seorang Bos mafia kejam dan sering membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Membuatnya tidak nyaman? Kenapa?

"Aromanya sedap," komentar Naruto tersenyum

Karena pria di depannya ini terkadang memiliki senyuman layaknya pria normal lainnya. Namun membuat efek lain pada dirinya, seakan ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu kehilangan senyumnya dan kembali menjadi senyuman sinis. Ia bahkan rela untuk memohon dan memberikan tubuhnya pada Naruto, meski perbuatannya di tempat tidur dulu tidak termaafkan.

Tapi, sejak kapan ia seperti ini?

"Kau tidak duduk?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Ah, ehm… sebentar. Aku harus membereskan-"

"Duduk," perintah Naruto dengan nada final. "Nanti saja membereskannya setelah makan. Oh, setelah kupikir-pikir jangan bereskan. Biarkan saja karena kita akan melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya kita lakukan."

Itu dia. Itu adalah hal yang Hinata takutkan dari Naruto, apalagi saat pria itu mengatakannya sambil menyeringai. Cepat atau lambat ia akan dimakan oleh pria itu jika tidak mengusulkan sesuatu untuk diperbuat malam ini.

Hinata duduk di sebrang Naruto, tidak menyentuh apapun selain menatap safir suaminya. "Aku lelah. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk melakukan hal itu… hari ini, Naruto."

"Sayangnya aku tidak lelah sama sekali," jawabnya memakan risotto. "Dan ini lezat. Kau istri yang baik."

"Terima kasih. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu malam ini. Kegiatan di luar tempat tidur," ujar Hinata menahan diri agar tidak memerah karena pujian

"Oh, kau mau melakukannya di luar? Bukan minatku melakukan di tengah hutan, tapi jika itu maumu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba-"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" potong Hinata cepat. "Jalan-jalan, melihat-lihat bintang atau mungkin mengobrol bersama yang lain sambil menikmati laut malam. Semacam itu."

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya, menatap lurus ke dalam lavender Hinata. "Bukankah kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari yang kau minta saat mengajakku kemari?"

Mendadak, Hinata merasa tersadarkan apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya. Ia mengerti, tapi tetap saja ia membutuhkan kegiatan lain selain di tempat tidur. "Tubuhku tidak sekuat itu untuk terus memuaskanmu… "

Safir Naruto menilai keadaan Hinata, matanya yang masih sedikit memerah, pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang bengkak dan kulit lehernya memiliki beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana. Jelas sekali jika satu hari saja dapat membuat Hinata terlihat telah ditiduri berhari-hari olehnya. Memahami maksud sang istri, Naruto menghela nafas.

Dia benar, batin Naruto. Cepat atau lambat tubuh Hinata akan hancur jika ia menidurinya hingga beberapa hari ke depan tanpa jeda.

"Baiklah," Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut. "Aku setuju. Kita akan melakukan kegiatan lain selain di tempat tidur, tapi tidak hari ini. Malam ini, kita akan tetap di kamar."

"Dan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Hinata kecewa

"Tentu tidak. Kita akan berbicara sambil berpelukan."

Lavender Hinata membulat, bayangan jika Naruto akan memeluknya semalaman penuh akan terkesan sangat romantis. Sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan dan bayangkan dari pria itu. Biasanya, pria itu terlihat bagaikan pria anti-romantis.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Menjahiliku? Menggodaku?" Hinata menatap curiga

Yang mengejutkan, Naruto tersenyum menjawabnya. "Sama sekali tidak."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya,"Apa… yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Aku tidak akan termakan jebakan dua kali dalam satu hari."

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto santai. "Sekarang makanlah. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memelukmu nanti setelah makan."

.

Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya. Selama beberapa hari ke depan, pria itu menyibukkannya dengan melakukan kegiatan di luar dari villa. Untuk hari pertama, mereka pergi ke pantai. Ia menyuruh Iruka dan Kiba untuk menjaga Hinata yang bermain seru di pantai, tidak lupa dengan para penjaga pulau yang diijinkan olehnya untuk bergabung. Sedangkan Shikamaru mengerjakan sesuatu bersamanya di pinggir pantai untuk kepentingan bisnis.

Namun tetap saja, Naruto tidak akan segampang itu membiarkan Hinata lolos dengan permintaannya semudah perkiraan istrinya. Ada persyaratan lain yang diberikannya pada Hinata, yang ditanggapi dengan protes keras sang istri.

"Aku tidak mau mengenakannya! Astaga, kapan kau menyiapkan dan membawanya?!" pekik Hinata ngeri saat melihat benda yang menggantung di tangan Naruto

"Percayalah, kau tidak mau detailnya. Pakai saja, ini sangat cocok untuk kegiatan pantaimu."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, membuang benda yang sedaritadi menggantung di tangannya itu ke kasur dengan tidak peduli. "Oke. Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh bermain di pantai."

Hinata menganga,"K-kenapa… "

"Bukankah aneh jika aku harus menurutimu sedangkan kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Tapi, permintaanmu berlebihan. Aku membawa pakaianku sendiri untuk bermain di pantai dan bukannya bikini yang hampir tidak bisa menutupi tubuhku!"

"Bikini memang dibuat bukan untuk menutupi tubuh tapi hanya beberapa bagian pribadi yang menjadi hakku," sahut Naruto santai. "Sekarang pilihannya, kau mau atau tidak?"

Mengigit bibir, Hinata menimbang-nimbang sekali lagi dengan memperhatikan bikini super seksi yang berada di atas kasur kemudian melirik ke arah beranda yang sedikit memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai di kejauhan. Ia tidak ingin berada di kamar dan bukankah harga yang diminta Naruto hanya dirinya memakai bikini?

"Baiklah," putus Hinata dengan suara pelan. "Aku akan memakainya… "

Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan,"Bagus. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

Setelah bermain di pantai selama dua hari, Naruto memberi kejutan lain pada Hinata di hari ketiga dengan menelusuri hutan seharian dan mendapatkan jamur yang banyak untuk makan malam bersama para penjaga, dibuat oleh Hinata atas permintaannya sendiri.

Hari keempat, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk barbekyu bersama di villa dengan hasil beberapa ikan dan udang yang ditangkap oleh Kidomaru dan Tayuya. Meski Hinata ingin sekali ikut menangkap ikan sambil _diving_, tapi Naruto tidak memperbolehkannya dan hanya memperhatikan keseruan dua penjaga termuda itu dengan seru di laut.

Hari kelima, cuaca di sekitar pulau ternyata tidak selalu cerah dengan matahari bersinar terang. Cuaca di hari itu tidak bersahabat, bahkan hujan serta petir seakan setuju dengan Naruto jika Hinata perlu beristirahat setelah cukup puas bermain di sekitar pulau. Kini, istrinya itu hanya menatap dari dalam kamar ke arah luar jendela.

"Mungkin hujan ini bisa seharian," ujar Naruto duduk di tempat tidur. "Benar-benar tenang sebelum badai, bukan?"

Hinata yang duduk di kursi santai tidak jauh darinya menghela nafas kecewa,"Padahal aku bertanya-tanya akan melakukan apa hari ini."

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya,"Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan diri?"

"Aku tidak kedinginan," ujar Hinata

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menghangatkanku. Tubuhku kedinginan karena beberapa hari ini kau tidur terlebih dulu," sahut Naruto

Hinata mengeryit pada suaminya,"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

Seringaian Naruto melebar dengan safir yang bersinar jahil,"Kau tahu apa yang kumau, istriku."

Siapapun tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto setelah pria itu menyebutnya istri, seolah-olah mengingatkannya pada tugasnya sebagai istri di atas tempat tidur. Dan ya, dari tatapan mata suaminya itu, pria itu menuntut hak nya sekarang setelah empat hari ia berhasil lolos.

"Err, ini masih siang. Mungkin nanti-"

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku," tandas Naruto

"Bagimu. Tidak bagiku."

"Hinata," Naruto mendesah, menahan kekesalannya. "Sekarang. Kemarilah."

Hinata menelan ludah. Pria itu benar-benar bagaikan diktator yang tidak terima jika perintahnya diabaikan atau ditolak. Apapun mau pria itu, ia harus menurutinya. Terlebih jika ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain atau jalan untuk melarikan diri.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah, Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menghampiri Naruto untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapan tajam dan hangat pria itu seakan membakar tubuhnya setiap kali ia menghapuskan jarak untuk semakin dekat. Tangan pria itu terulur padanya saat ia sudah tiba di samping Naruto, mengusap lembut pipinya dan bergerak menuju bibir kemudian leher dan turun lebih rendah lagi sebelum menyusup di antara pinggang rampingnya hanya untuk menarik tubuhnya.

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya, merubah posisi hingga kini ia berada di bawah tubuh kokoh suaminya. Safir pria itu mengunci matanya, menatapnya seakan bersungguh-sungguh memujanya alih-alih hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat. Kecupan pelan beberapa kali dilayangkan padanya sebelum melumat dengan ganas, mengeksploitasinya hingga tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tangan Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya, menyingkirkan satu persatu pakaiannya dan mengusap lembut titik sensitif yang membuat Hinata terkesiap.

Melihat reaksi Hinata, Naruto tidak sabar untuk mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga pekik penuh kenikmatan lolos dari bibir Hinata. Ia memacu tubuhnya keluar masuk, menikmati irama percintaan dan erangan yang keluar dari sang istri bagaikan musik di telinganya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan diri dari Hinata, entah apa yang wanita itu miliki yang tidak dimiliki wanita lain, yang sanggup membuatnya beralih dari obat-obatan penuh candu ke tubuhnya yang menggairahkan. Segalanya terasa aneh jika bersama wanita itu.

Dan Naruto sadar, meski tubuh dan kepolosan istrinya sangat menggoda, ia harus tetap berada di rencana semula. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata salah satu dari pionnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang sudah direngut darinya lima tahun lalu. Ia harus mendapatkan balas dendam itu.

Selagi ia memikirkan rencana itu, Naruto merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya hendak meledak dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, mengeluarkan benihnya di rahim Hinata. Nafasnya tidak memburu, tapi keringat menetes hingga mengenai sisi wajah istrinya yang terlihat merona, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Bukankah empat hari dari dua minggu sudah cukup memberi jeda waktu pada istrinya?

# # # # #

**Hinata POV**

Astaga.

Tubuhku seakan terbelah, Naruto benar-benar tidak memiliki batasan stamina dalam hal tempat tidur. Jika pria itu punya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan empat ronde sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran tanpa jeda. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat samar-samar, di ronde ketiga atau keempat, pria itu mengikat tanganku dengan pakaian dalamku!

Bisa kubayangkan kenapa sekarang tanganku sedikit memar. Naruto tertidur di sampingku dengan nyenyak dan sepertinya memiliki keadaan yang sama denganku, kelelahan. Tapi aku malah terbangun karena butuh ke toilet. Lavenderku melirik kanan kiri dan mendapati kemeja Naruto. Karena ia sudah membuang bajuku entah kemana, aku memakai kemejanya. Tidak masalah jika aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam, toh hanya ke toilet sebentar.

Dengan sedikit mengerang, aku berusaha turun dari tempat tidur namun tiba-tiba saja kakiku seakan tidak memiliki tenaga hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Untungnya tidak cukup untuk mengeluarkan bunyi hingga membangunkan Naruto. Apalagi melihat keadaan dari beranda, hujan masih turun meski tidak sederas tadi.

Ada apa dengan kakiku?

Aku benar-benar harus ke toilet, batinku bertekad. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku berusaha untuk berdiri meski sulit. Kakiku seperti kehilangan tulangnya, begitu rapuh untuk terjatuh karena tidak memiliki penopang. Naruto benar-benar mengerikan!

Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju pintu agar bisa ke kamar mandi dan ternyata kakiku masih sanggup untuk melakukannya hingga ke pintu dan bergelantungan di sana sebelum membukanya dan berlari menuju toilet.

Melegakan sekali. Aku benar-benar mengira harus membangunkan Naruto dan membiarkan diriku dijahilinya atau direndahkannya lagi hanya untuk mengantarkanku ke toilet. Dan kemungkinan, ia akan memintaku untuk… melakukannya lagi.

Tidak, aku tidak mau.

Setelah puas, aku keluar dari toilet. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama, kelelahan dan kaki bagaikan jelly. Meski dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, aku berusaha menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Berteriak berjam-jam bukan hal yang bagus kemudian tertidur begitu saja. Aku yakin suaraku sudah cukup serak jika berbicara mengingat betapa keringnya tenggorokanku.

Saat menuju dapur, aku mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali meski pelan. Dengan cepat aku menoleh, namun tidak mendapati apapun. Ruang tamu yang terlihat dari dapur cukup gelap dengan cahaya remang-remang, tidak menandakan ada orang. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merinding. Aku teringat film horor yang pernah kutonton bersama Neji-nii.

Bodoh, batinku. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil minum dan kembali ke kamar. Di pulau ini, mungkin tempat teraman bukanlah bersama yang lain melainkan Naruto. Pria itu dapat memerintah siapapun. Pria itu ditakuti. Pria itu ancaman.

Saat aku membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin, aku seakan melihat bayangan hitam melewati dari sudut mataku. Tidak, tidak. Aku mulai merinding sekarang. Dengan setengah buru-buru, aku minum hingga air di botol itu tinggal setengah. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja botol itu terjatuh dan tubuhku ditarik ke belakang dengan mulut di bekap oleh tangan kasar yang asing.

Aku terkesiap, tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan kaki lemas dan tubuh kelelahan. Siapa pria di belakangku? Apakah Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mengenali tangan yang membekapku. Atau jangan-jangan… pria ini si penyusup beberapa hari lalu?!

"Sssh… " bisik penyusup itu. "Jangan bergerak agar segalanya mudah, Hinata-sama."

Hinata-sama?

Astaga… suara lembut itu… tidak mungkin.

Airmataku menggenang di pelupuk, berusaha untuk keluar karena ketakutanku. Di kepalaku terus terngiang suaraku memanggil Naruto, seolah pria itu akan terbangun karena mendengarnya alih-alih tertidur dengan nyaman di kamar.

Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

Aku terus mengulangi nama itu hingga rasanya aku hampir gila. Pria di belakangku mengangkat tubuhku di bahunya bagaikan karung, masih dengan menutup mulutku dan membawaku keluar dari villa melewati kamar dengan pintu setengah terbuka, menampakkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di dalam.

Airmataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Aku tidak peduli, aku harus memanggilnya. Kugigit jari yang membekapku dan pria ini langsung berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku meneriakkan namanya.

"NARUTOOOOO! NARUTOOOO! TOLONG AK-, KYAAA!"

Pria ini membawaku keluar dari villa, melompat di tengah hujan tanpa memperdulikanku yang langsung basah dengan kemeja tipis Naruto tanpa pakaian apapun lagi. Aku berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini memanggil dengan lebih keras hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku seolah terbakar karena memaksakan diri berteriak.

Meski hujan menelan suara teriakanku, aku tidak peduli. Hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada siapapun lagi di pulau karena mereka semua pasti sudah tidur. Atau mungkin ditidurkan, berkat pengkhianat yang membawaku ini.

Aku tidak tahu kemana pria ini membawaku, tapi sepertinya ia berlari membawaku menuju pantai karena melewati hutan yang pernah kulewati bersama Naruto. Aku masih berteriak dan terus berteriak. Hingga kudengar suara memanggil namaku.

"HINATA!"

Lavenderku mencari-cari asal suara itu, namun tidak mendapati siapapun. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan halusinasi. Bukan suara pengharapan bodoh di kepalaku. Itu suara Naruto meneriakkan namaku.

Aku menggeliat di bahu pria pengkhianat ini, berusaha untuk melawan namun tangannya yang memegangku semakin kencang dan tubuhku yang kelelahan merasa benar-benar akan terbelah dua jika pria itu menggunakan tenaga lebih dari yang sekarang ia gunakan.

"HINATA! BRENGSEK! BERHENTI!"

Oh, Naruto.

Aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, tapi aku tahu Naruto sedang berlari mengejarku. Ia pasti melakukannya untukku, bukan?

DOR!

"KYAAAA!"

Aku berteriak tanpa sadar saat pria pengkhianat ini melayangkan tembakan ke arah belakangnya, entah pria itu membidik atau tidak, aku benci jika mendapati Naruto akan terkena peluru itu. setelah berlari di tengah hutan melawan hujan dengan susah payah, aku mendapati pandanganku keluar dari hutan.

Kami sudah berada di pantai. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"SINI! DI SINI!"

Pria pengkhianat ini… dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa?

"Bagus! Lemparkan dia sekarang!" teriak sebuah suara asing di tengah hujan

Apa? Lemparkan kemana?

Sebelum sempat aku mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhku sudah melayang dan terjatuh dengan suara bedebum di atas kayu yang menyakiti punggungku. Aku meringis kesakitan, namun langsung menyadari apa yang sedang kuhadapi.

Lavenderku mendapati lima orang pria mengelilingiku, pria-pria yang tidak kukenal dengan pakaian hitam yang sama memandangku penuh keterkejutan. Aku melirik tubuhku, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dan menyadari jika pakaianku tembus pandang. Kemeja Naruto sudah basah, menampilkan apa yang dibaliknya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sambil menutupi tubuhku yang kemudian dilemparkan sebuah selimut tebal. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang melemparkannya, aku langsung memakainya. Aku berusaha berdiri, namun salah satu dari pria tadi menangkap tanganku dan membawaku paksa ke dalam kapal. Kapal? Astaga! Aku di dalam kapal.

Mataku berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, aku mendengarkan perdebatan di bawah kapal dan suara pistol menembus suara hujan. Lavenderku mendapati pemandangan mengerikan yang bersamaan dengan kapal mulai bergerak. Pria pengkhianat tadi melompat naik ke dalam kapal dengan bantuan tangga tali.

Ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang biasanya terlihat ramah kini terlihat licik dan menjijikan. Lavenderku melihat ke pantai, mendapati Naruto memegang lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Naruto… dia tertembak?

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Iruka, si pria pengkhianat. "Bos-, ah. Bukan lagi. Pokoknya, Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Aku melirik penuh kebencian,"Tega-teganya kau… ?"

Ia mengangkat bahu,"Bukankah tindakanku sama saja dengan suamimu?"

"Jangan samakan Naruto denganmu!"

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka akan mendengarmu membelanya. Setelah semua yang ia perbuat," ujarnya sinis

Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku menoleh kembali pada Naruto yang masih berdiam diri di pantai dengan kapalku yang mulai menjauh. Dari belakang, kulihat Shikamaru dan Kiba bersama para penjaga pantai berlari mendekatinya.

Untunglah, batinku merasa lega. Setidaknya akan ada yang bisa merawat Naruto. Namun, pemandangan yang mengejutkan membuatku langsung tercengang. Meski di tengah hujan, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena sudah berkali-kali aku melihatnya.

Naruto… dia tersenyum.

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Panjaaannnggg!**

**Moga-moga readers ngerasa puas untuk chap ini. Oh, satu lagi!**

**Next update, 31 agustus! Seperti biasa, malam hari!**


	16. Pria Asing

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 16 : Pria Asing**

**# # # # #**

**Hinata POV**

Tersenyum. Pria itu tersenyum.

Aku tidak mungkin salah melihatnya. Bukan jenis senyuman yang menggila karena istrinya diculik di depan mata. Bukan pula jenis senyuman yang menuntut pembalasan. Tapi jenis senyuman yang sangat kukenal.

Senyuman kepuasan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau butuh minum?"

Aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku yang sedaritadi menunduk menatap lantai sambil memeluk lutut dengan tertutupi selimut yang diberikan padaku. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang menawarkanku.

"Tidak," ketusku

"Kau yakin? Suaramu serak," ejeknya

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Lavenderku meliriknya dengan putus asa saat ia menjawabku dengan kata-kata yang dapat membuatku menangis di tempat.

"Karena bayarannya benar-benar istimewa."

Ada apa dengan para mafia ini? Hanya karena demi uang, apakah segalanya tidak berarti lagi? Dan yang lebih parah, aku terlibat di dalamnya. Kutahu kekuatan uang tidak terkalahkan di dunia ini, tapi tetap saja hal itu terlihat salah. Uang bukan segalanya, bukan?

"Padahal Naruto mempercayaimu… aku juga. Apakah semuanya palsu?"

Ia tersenyum polos,"Bukankah aku aktor yang lihai?"

"Dan mungkin ada perubahan dalam skenariomu? Karena kau sudah menyusup jauh sebelum aku tinggal di mansion Naruto."

"Begitulah," jawabnya terlihat tidak peduli. "Tapi tidak masalah. Dengan begini tugasku lebih cepat selesai dengan membawamu pergi."

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku memalingkan pandangan. Menatapnya hanya akan membuatku mengingat kebodohanku yang menyangka jika ia orang yang normal di antara semua penghuni mansion itu.

Iruka-san… Iruka mengangkat bahunya,"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengeryit,"Siapa?" Yang pasti bukan Neji-nii bukan?

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Kedua tanganku terkepal di bawah selimut,"Tidak ada bedanya sekarang atau nanti."

Ia kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap dagunya,"Kau benar. Tapi aku lebih memilih jika kau tahu nanti saat kita sudah sampai."

Aku melengos, berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir merebak di balik pelupuk. Aku tidak tahan lagi menatapnya, wajahnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukan apa yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. Ia bukan benar-benar pria baik yang selama ini kukira, seperti yang Naruto dan lainnya kira.

Tunggu. Benarkah Naruto mengiranya seperti yang kukira? Pria itu mengatakan jika ia tidak mempercayai satu orang pun di dunia ini. Bahkan orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya. Mungkin ia tersenyum karena sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi?

Dan jika itu benar… apakah Naruto bermaksud untuk mengorbankanku?!

Kepalaku pusing. Iruka benar, aku butuh minum. Tubuhku masih belum pulih berkat stamina Naruto yang seperti monster itu dan diculik dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang di bawah hujan. Tidak heran jika aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berpikir saat ini.

Oh, Naruto… aku menyebut namanya dalam hati beberapa kali, seolah hal itu bisa membuatnya dengan ajaib datang di sini sekarang juga. Seakan pria itu dapat mendengar panggilanku, alih-alih mengorbankanku seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa terasa, airmataku lolos dan jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Aku terisak, tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya atau menahannya. Kupeluk tubuhku yang kedinginan dari balik selimut yang tidak begitu tebal atau tipis, kurasakan kemeja milik Naruto yang basah di tubuhku, membayangkan jika itu adalah dirinya untuk memeluk dan menenangkanku.

"Ayolah," seru Iruka dengan nada bosan. "Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Aku yakin Bos-, maksudku, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Tidak di ranjangnya, bukan?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya, berusaha untuk membantah tuduhan itu tapi mengurungkannya. Memang benar, Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik di ranjangnya. Pria itu cenderung memaksaku melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Memohonnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dan menertawakanku saat aku mencapai kepuasan.

Iruka menyeringai penuh kepuasan padaku,"Aku benar, bukan?"

Aku membuang muka, menolak untuk mengatakan apapun padanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria itu merasa senang dengan jawabanku.

"Dan kau menangisinya seperti ini," lanjutnya mengejek. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta?"

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup keras untuk sesaat. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Aku jatuh cinta? Pada mafia yang menghancurkan hidupku? Merengut kesucianku dan merendahkanku?

Aku? Jatuh cinta pada… Uzumaki Naruto?

Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat apa yang kami bicarakan beberapa hari lalu, saat aku memasak pertama kalinya untuk Naruto dan pertama kalinya pria itu benar-benar memujiku. Ia memintaku untuk berbincang bersamanya di kamar sambil berpelukan, meski aku benci mengakuinya, aku benar-benar gugup saat Naruto bersungguh-sungguh memaksaku untuk melakukannya.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Kemarilah, Hinata."_

_Aku menatap skeptis pada Naruto yang sudah duduk di kasur, mengulurkan tangan padaku dengan senyuman polos yang menurutku mengerikan. Aku tidak yakin jika menyambut uluran tangan itu, ia hanya akan melakukan sekedar memeluk di sana. Setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar jujur._

"_Ayolah, malam akan berlalu kalau kau tidak kemari sekarang juga!" protesnya. "Atau… kau ingin aku yang menangkapmu dan membawamu ke kasur, hm?"_

_Oh, tidak._

_Ekspresi Naruto mengatakan jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari memeluk jika ia melaksanakan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terburu-buru, aku langsung berjalan menuju kasur, duduk di sudut kasur sambil menunduk._

_Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan lengan besar dan kuat menarikku hingga kini posisiku berada di antara kaki Naruto yang terjulur dan ia memelukku dari belakang. Jantungku berdetak keras saat merasakan hangat nafasnya menyentuh leherku, berharap ia tidak tahu._

"_Sebenarnya… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku terbata, berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang sedikit tidak nyaman untukku_

"_Tidak ada."_

"_Tidak ada?"_

"_Itulah yang kukatakan."_

_Aku merengut,"Kenapa?"_

_Naruto mengecup leherku dari belakang, membuat tubuhku merinding. "Karena aku ingin bersamamu, menikmati suasana."_

"_K-kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkanku sebagai istri? Selain sebagai alat untuk membalas Neji-nii…"_

_Aku merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang sedetik di punggungku sebelum ia menenggelamkan kepala pada rambut panjangku dan menjawab dengan malas-malasan. "Tentu saja."_

_Jawabannya terlihat ambigu. Sama sekali tidak meyakinkan, menurutku. Jadi aku berusaha untuk bertanya sekali lagi padanya, meminta kepastian sebelum kami siap menghadapi apa yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi di masa depan, setelah kami selesai liburan. Atau jika rencana Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berjalan lancar._

"_Naruto, apa kau menikahiku hanya karena Neji-nii?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," gumam Naruto. "Jadi hentikan pembicaraan ini."_

_Entah kenapa, aku merasa ia kembali menjadi Naruto yang kejam, dingin dan sadis. Pria berbeda yang memperkosaku, menyiksaku dan merendahkanku dulu. Setidaknya, nadanya terlihat seperti itu._

"_Berarti aku benar," ucapku lirih. "Kau memanfaatkanku."_

_Naruto memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, begitu erat seolah ia siap untuk meremukkanku saat itu juga. Aku terkesiap akan tindakannya dan bersiap untuk menjerit, namun tiba-tiba kudengar suaranya berbisik di telingaku._

"_Aku tidak hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya hingga kau tidak lagi bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku bisa melakukan apa yang membuatmu mengira jika kau lebih dari bahagia."_

_Aku menelan ludah ketakutan, namun di saat bersamaan entah kenapa aku merasa jika ucapannya bagaikan pengakuan cinta yang ekstrim. Berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini kubayangkan. Meski tidak ada kata cinta, alih-alih terlihat aku hanyalah hasrat yang harus dimiliki baginya._

_Saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku, aku terjatuh ke kasur dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafas. Lavenderku meliriknya di antara rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah, berusaha melihat ekspresi Naruto._

_Ekspresinya datar. Safirnya menatapku datar tanpa emosi._

"_Jangan tanyakan itu lagi," ujarnya menarik tubuhku _

"_A-aku mengerti… "_

"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."_

_Aku menutup mataku,"Karena itulah… izinkan aku untuk tahu apa yang kau rasakan… "_

_Kurasakan Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapanku, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya memelukku di tubuhnya dengan protektif, hampir terlihat jika ia menyesali perbuatannya padaku tadi._

_Aku tidak mengerti pria ini. Tapi aku ingin mengerti dirinya. Ia bagaikan labirin rumit di dalam kegelapan. Kemanapun arah yang kutuju, yang kudapatkan hanyalah dinding keras dan dingin serta kegelapan yang seakan-akan siap menelanku dan membuatku gila._

_Tapi jika aku terus memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya, aku pasti bisa mengerti dirinya. Aku harus mengerti dirinya._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Bagaimana jika… " aku memutus ucapanku untuk melihat reaksi Naruto_

_Naruto menggeser tubuhku, membuatku kini memandangnya yang terlalu dekat denganku hingga kurasakan nafas hangatnya berhembus mengenai kulit wajahku._

"_Apa?"_

_Aku mengigit bibir, lavenderku melirik tidak fokus. "Um… bagaimana jika kita… memiliki anak?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, terlebih suasana tiba-tiba terasa semakin canggung tanpa suara diantara kami. Apakah dia marah? Senang? Aku takut menatap matanya._

"… _kenapa kau bertanya?"_

_Lavenderku melirik Naruto yang tidak berekspresi sedikitpun. "Karena kita menikah dan kusadari jika kita sudah… " Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya, tapi kuharap Naruto mengerti. "Dan pastinya, aku pasti cepat atau lambat… kita akan… mempunyai anak… "_

_Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Kali ini aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak reaksinya, lavenderku dengan berani menatapnya yang masih tidak berekspresi sedikitpun selain membalas tatapanku. Seolah dia mematung._

"_Naruto? Kumohon, jawab aku… "_

_Dan sedetik kemudian, kurasakan kedua bahuku di cengkram keras oleh kedua tangan besar miliknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh padaku, membuat safirnya mengunci mataku tanpa bisa kuhindari. Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Maksudmu, kau ingin memiliki anakku?" _

_Anak Naruto. Anak kami berdua._

_Tidak pernah kubayangkan akan memiliki anak darinya. Tapi kami sudah menikah, apapun alasan Naruto dan perlakuan sekejam apapun yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Atau, masa lalu seperti apapun yang berada di belakang kami, kini kami sudah menjadi seorang suami istri._

"_Jawab, Hinata."_

_Aku menjawab dengan lembut,"Y-ya… "_

_Naruto mengeryit,"Apa?"_

"_Ya, Naruto. Aku ingin anakmu… "_

_Namun reaksi yang kuharapkan sama sekali tidak Naruto berikan. Ia mendengus padaku, melepaskan kedua bahuku dan bersandar pada punggung tempat tidur dengan menekuk salah satu kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut. Pandangannya seolah meremehkan jawabanku._

"_Hah, aku hampir tertipu. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hinata? Kau berakting hampir sama seperti pembunuh bayaran wanita," ucapnya sinis_

"_A-aku tidak merencanakan apapun!"_

"_Oh?" balasnya mengangkat satu alis_

"_Aku serius! Jika aku tidak menginginkan anakmu, aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu!"_

_Kali ini kedua alisnya terangkat dengan ekspresi mengejek yang benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun marah. "Dan dasar apa yang membuatmu ingin mengandung anakku? Jangan katakan karena kita menikah."_

_Aku terdiam. Dan cukup lama._

_Naruto mendengus,"Lihat? Kau tidak tahu."_

_Ingin sekali aku membantahnya. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Entah kenapa tidak ada jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Naruto itu. Kenapa aku ingin mengandung anaknya? Keluargaku pasti mengira aku gila, bukan hanya menikahi penculikku yang seorang bos mafia. Bahkan aku ingin mengandung anaknya._

_Atas dasar apa?_

_Meski aku berusaha berpikir keras dan tidak menatap Naruto, aku bisa merasakan tatapan menilai dari pria itu. Safirnya seolah menembus dalam diriku._

"_Sudahlah," desah Naruto. "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak menjawabnya."_

_Aku mengangkat kepala,"Apa?"_

_Naruto mengibaskan tangan,"Aku tidak menjamin jika aku akan ada saat kau hamil atau memiliki anak nanti. Tapi aku akan mengurusnya, aku akan melatihnya untuk menjadi penerusku."_

_Lavenderku membulat,"K-kenapa? Apa maksudmu kau tidak akan-"_

_Senyuman tipis Naruto menghentikan pertanyaanku."Kau tahu kenapa. Setelah semua ini selesai, mungkin saja aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada Akatsuki itu atau aku akan langsung tertangkap oleh mereka."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju,"Tidak, tidak… kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"_

"_Oh? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau suamiku!"_

"_Dan?"_

"_D-dan… "_

_Dan apa?_

_Inilah yang kubenci. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Karena aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku tidak ingin dia dipenjara? Dia sudah membuat hidupku menderita! _

_Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingin ia dipenjara?_

"_Kau tidak tahu? Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir," ujar Naruto memperbaiki bantalnya. "Besok hari yang sibuk. Tidurlah dan pikirkan lanjutan kalimatmu."_

_**Flashback end**_

Aku mengerti sekarang. Itu semua karena aku mencintai Naruto. Betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadarinya. Semua ini terjadi karena aku berpikir jika mustahil aku akan jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak mungkin aku bisa tahan untuk memiliki perasaan terpendam untuk pria kejam itu.

Namun kenyataannya aku mencintainya. Dan aku menyadarinya di saat segalanya sudah terlambat. Aku direngut darinya.

"Hey."

Aku mendongak, melihat Iruka yang mengeryit padaku. "Kukira kau tertidur, ternyata melamun."

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan membuang muka. Untuk sementara ini, lebih baik aku diam terlebih dahulu dan melihat situasinya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti dulu lagi. Aku harus berusaha untuk berubah dan membantu Naruto, bukannya menjadi bebannya.

Entah berapa lama kapal ini akan berlabuh di tempat tujuan jika menggunakan helikopter dari rumah Naruto kurang lebih tiga jam. Pasti akan lebih dari tiga jam aku berada di antara para pria yang menculikku. Lebih baik aku tidur atau setidaknya berusaha pura-pura tidur agar mereka tidak mengusikku.

Namun bayangan senyum Naruto menghantuiku saat aku menutup mata. Naruto… apa arti senyumanmu itu?

**End Hinata POV**

**# # # # #**

Sasuke berhasil. Ia berhasil menjauhkan Akatsuki dari Naruto lebih dari lima hari dan ia berharap rencananya akan berjalan mulus untuk dua minggu ke depan agar rencana selanjutnya, yaitu mengalihkan perhatian pada Asuma dengan mencari bukti-bukti memberatkan jauh daripada yang Naruto miliki akan terlaksana.

Semua itu adalah perkiraannya.

Sampai ia mendengar kabar dari Itachi yang menghubunginya, memintanya untuk datang ke kantor kepolisian bersama kekasihnya, Sakura sekarang juga. Tentu saja hal itu aneh. Itachi tidak pernah menghubunginya seperti itu, apalagi dari telepon milik kantor.

"Ada yang tidak beres," gumam Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke

Onyx Sasuke tidak bergerak dari jalanan saat ia sedang menyetir menuju kantor kepolisian seperti permintaan kakaknya di telepon. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke juga memiliki firasat yang sama dengan Sakura, ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Itachi.

"Apa ia tahu rencana kita?" lanjut Sakura

"Entahlah."

"Sasuke! Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin saja Itachi mengetahui rencana asli kita dan memberitahu Akatsuki? Atau sebaliknya?"

Sasuke hampir akan mencekik kekasihnya kalau saja ia tidak sedang menyetir saat ini. Ia masih sayang pada kekasihnya, tapi saat ini ia sedang kalut dan pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tidak membantunya malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

Keduanya sampai di kantor kepolisian tidak lama setelahnya dan langsung melangkah menuju ruangan Itachi berada. Sakura masih merasa gugup di sebelah Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri dengan segala perkiraan di kepalanya. Setelah menemukan ruangan Itachi, keduanya terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di ruangan itu selain Itachi.

Pein dan Konan.

Itachi sendiri, duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan menatap pasangan itu sambil menghela nafas lalu menyuruh keduanya duduk di sofa yang di sediakan. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan sebelum menuruti perintah Itachi.

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi," Pein memecah keheningan. "Kami tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini dan menuntut penjelasan."

Sasuke mendengus,"Bagus. Aku juga mau mengatakan itu."

Pein menaikkan alisnya, menatap dengan cara mengintimadasi pada Sasuke yang sayangnya diabaikan pria itu dengan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Karena ini kau memanggil kami?"

Itachi mengangguk,"Begitulah. Kau boleh menjelaskan semampumu pada mereka."

Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Pein,"Kau mau aku menjelaskan bagian mana?"

Pein menggertakkan giginya emosi saat bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh tangan lembut di sebelahnya. Konan memberi isyarat pada dirinya agar tenang dan menatap Sasuke, mengambil alih situasi.

"Kami tahu jika kalian, para sahabat Uzumaki Naruto ada hubungannya dengan kepergian pria itu membawa Hyuuga Hinata untuk mengacaukan rencana kami. Kalian berkonsultasi pada Itachi," ujar Konan menjelaskan

"Tidak tepat seperti itu," jawab Sakura defensif

"Ya, kuakui pemikiran kalian luar biasa maju. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian berani menuduh kami seperti itu," sahut Sasuke tenang

Pein mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi,"Kau mau menyangkal?"

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama mengangkat bahu,"Kami tidak mengatakannya seperti itu."

Onyx Itachi berputar, berpikir jika inilah yang ia benci dari adiknya. Sasuke selalu bisa bermain dengan kata-kata. Menjadi pengacara memang profesi yang cocok untuknya.

BRAK!

Pein memukul meja,"Katakan pada kami rencana kalian atau kalian akan menjalani pernikahan di penjara!"

"Memangnya kalian punya hak apa untuk menjebloskan kami ke penjara?!" seru Sakura tidak terima. "Kami bukan penjahat dan kalian tidak bisa seenaknya memasukan kami ke penjara!"

"Kalian memang bukan penjahat, tapi sahabat kalian seorang penjahat sejati!" balas Pein. "Dan kalian akan dianggap sebagai komplotannya jika menghalangi rencana kami!"

Sakura bersiap untuk membuka mulut dan membalas pernyataan itu, namun Sasuke sudah duluan berkata,"Baiklah. Kami akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian."

Ucapan itu langsung membuat Sakura dan Itachi terkejut, menatap pria berambut raven itu yang hanya berwajah santai saat mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, Pein dan Konan menatap pria itu dengan perasaan setengah tidak percaya alih-alih terkejut.

"Sasuke?!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku yang akan bicara pada mereka," kata Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pria itu memilih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Pein dan Konan yang berdiam diri seolah waspada terhadapnya.

"Memang benar, kami merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi kami bukan komplotannya," jelas Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konan

Sasuke berdehem,"Begini. Kami hanya memberi saran pada Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak lebih. Bukan komplotan namanya jika diminta saran dan memberinya, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa rencana kalian, kenapa kalian menyebut kami menghalangi?"

"Tapi kalian datang ke Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu! Kami menyaksikannya!"

"Apakah kau yakin jika bukan untuk alasan lain? Seperti untuk urusan keluarga yang sebenarnya, tidak perlu kami jelaskan pada kalian karena kalian bukan anggota keluarga Uchiha," balas Sasuke

Pein melirik Sakura tajam,"Dia bukan Uchiha."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Sakura calon Uchiha."

Pein dan Konan terdiam, sedangkan wajah Sakura memerah malu. Keduanya berpikir keras, berusaha untuk menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke namun kurangnya bukti membuat keduanya hanya bisa berdiam diri seperti sekarang. Untungnya Konan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan pada anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya sebelum memastikan segalanya. Apa yang terjadi jika pernyataan Sasuke benar?

"Kau tau jika kami tidak mempercayaimu, bukan?" Pein mengintimidasi

"Itu hak kalian," jawab Sasuke

"Kami akan tahu jika kalian berbohong," kata Pein lagi

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Tentu."

Konan menghela nafas dan berdiri, menoleh pada Itachi yang sedaritadi hanya diam sambil menyaksikan perdebatan tersebut. "Itachi, seperti yang kau bilang jika mereka tidak merencanakan apapun denganmu. Maafkan kami menuduhmu."

Itachi tersenyum,"Tidak masalah. Aku memang selalu dicurigai dari dulu."

Pein ikut berdiri,"Kalau begitu berusahalah untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan."

"Kuusahakan," jawab Itachi setuju

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," Konan membungkukkan badan lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Maafkan kami telah membuat kalian tidak nyaman."

"Ya, kalian harusnya meminta maaf!" sahut Sakura ketus

Konan tersenyum simpul sedangkan Pein hanya melengos pergi begitu saja keluar dari ruangan Itachi. Setelah pintu ruangan ditutup sempurna, Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dan sikap duduknya yang tadi tegang kini merosot setengah tidur di sofa. Sasuke menepuk kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang saat menyadari Sakura yang terlihat tegar ternyata merasa tegang sepertinya.

"Kerja bagus," Itachi berucap. "Seperti yang kuharapkan."

Sasuke memutar mata pada Itachi. "Kau keterlaluan. Tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami dan memberi alasan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak memikirkan alasan yang tepat dan malah pasrah lalu mengaku?"

Itachi memutar kursinya santai,"Berarti kau bodoh dan harus berhenti menjadi pengacara."

Sakura mencibir,"Dan kau harus berhenti sekarang juga dari kepala kepolisian karena teman-temanmu yang menjadi polisi pemburu sama sekali tidak normal."

"Kau juga dokter yang tidak normal,"balas Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Memiliki emosi yang tinggi itu tidak pantas."

"Hentikan," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura memulai pertengkaran lainnya. "Jadi, Aniki. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mereka tahu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Itachi pasrah. "Tiba-tiba saja mereka datang ke ruanganku dan mengatakan jika kalian berkomplot dengan Uzumaki Naruto untuk menghancurkan rencana mereka atau apapun itu. Dan itu semua karena aku menyarankannya. Bodoh sekali."

"Tapi kau memang melakukannya," sahut Sakura berdecak

Itachi merutuk pelan,"Bisakah kau tidak membalikkan kalimatku sekali saja?"

Sakura membuang muka kesal,"Nanti. Setelah kau tidak menyebalkan seperti itu lagi."

Melihat keduanya membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Memang sikap Itachi terlihat buruk pada Sakura karena kekasihnya itu pernah menjadi istri dari Naruto. Sebab lainnya, karena Sakura ternyata lebih memilih sahabatnya daripada kekasihnya. Namun, setelah segalanya berlalu sekalipun Itachi masih sulit untuk menerima hal itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa, menoleh pada Itachi. "Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Kami boleh pulang?"

"Tidak mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sakura cepat, mengapit lengan Sasuke. "Kami mau makan berdua. Pergilah cari kekasih, Itachi!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura menyeret Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun meninggalkan Itachi yang menggerutu karena ucapan dari calon adik iparnya tersebut. Bukan salahnya jika ia belum membutuhkan peran kekasih, bukan?

.

Konan masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Pein sejak keluar dari ruangan Itachi dan kini keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan dokumen untuk menyelidiki kasus lain selagi menunggu kabar dari Zetsu yang beberapa hari ini tidak dapat dihubungi. Sedangkan anggota lainnya sedang melaksanakan kasus mereka sendiri.

"Awas saja kalau Itachi memang terlibat dengan semua ini," gerutu Pein. "Aku tidak akan memaafkannya meski ia sahabatku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak lima menit lalu, Pein."

"Apa kau tidak kesal, Konan? Kasus ini semakin rumit dan semakin panjang ceritanya!"

Konan mengangguk setuju,"Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunggu kabar dari Zetsu. Dia ahlinya dalam mencari informasi."

Pein mendesah,"Yaaa, aku tahu itu."

Saat Konan hendak membuka pintu ruang dokumen, Pein merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar di saku celana dan segera membukanya. Itu sebuah pesan, batinnya. Ia membaca sekilas isi pesan itu kemudian matanya membulat

"Konan," panggilnya. "Kita harus segera ke ruang pertemuan sekarang! Zetsu mendapatkan kabar dari hasil pengintaiannya!"

Mengangguk mengerti, Konan segera mengikuti Pein yang terlebih dulu berlari tidak sabar menuju ruang pertemuan yang biasa digunakan untuk menjelaskan masalah pada para anggota kepolisian. Sedangkan Akatsuki boleh menggunakan ruangan itu sesuka hati mereka asal dapat menyelesaikan kasus yang mereka diskusikan di ruangan itu dengan cepat.

Pein membuka pintu ruang pertemuan yang ternyata sudah ada Zetsu, Sasori dan Deidara menunggu. Ketiganya memperhatikan kedatangannya yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk mendengar kabar yang dibawakan Zetsu.

"Cepat sekali," puji Zetsu. "Padahal aku baru memberitahumu dua menit lalu."

"Tapi ada dua orang yang lebih cepat sebelum kami," Pein melirik Sasori dan Deidara

Sasori mengangkat bahu,"Kami kebetulan sedang bereksperimen di ruangan sebelah."

Konan yang baru memasuki ruangan langsung menyapa ketiganya kemudian melirik kanan kiri, menyadari jika anggota mereka belum lengkap.

"Dimana Hidan dan Kakuzu?"

"Masih menyelidiki kasus. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka apa yang akan kuberitahu pada kalian," jelas Zetsu

"Bagaiamana dengan penyelidikanmu? Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" desak Pein

Zetsu tersenyum miring,"Di pulau pribadinya yang berada kira-kira lima ribu kilometer dari kota kita. Dan sayangnya, aku mendapat kabar lainnya."

Konan mengeryit,"Bukan kabar bagus?"

"Seharusnya kau memberi kami pilihan tentang kabarnya," protes Deidara

"Jadi kami bisa mempersiapkan hati," sambung Sasori setuju

"Kalau kulakukan itu," Zetsu melirik Pein. "Pria yang di sana akan terus bertanya dimana Uzumaki Naruto."

Pein berdecak,"Jangan main-main! Katakan kabar buruknya dan kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama. Apa pria itu sudah membunuh seseorang? Melakukan transaksi di pulaunya? Kalau iya, kita bisa menambahkannya ke dalam daftar kriminal miliknya yang sudah hitam."

Zetsu menggelengkan kepala,"Hyuuga Hinata-, ah sekarang Uzumaki Hinata. Wanita itu diculik oleh anggota Sarutobi Asuma. Masih ingat Umino Iruka?"

Konan mengangguk,"Pembunuh bayaran yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Ada apa-, ah! Jangan katakan pria itu… menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu karena masuk ke dalam anggota Sarutobi Asuma?"

"Bingo."

Deidara menepuk dahinya,"Lagi-lagi! Kenapa wanita itu selalu melekat dengan kejahatan sih?"

Sasori terkekeh mendengarnya,"Mungkin karena wanita itu kebetulan adalah adik Hyuuga Neji."

"Fokus!" Pein berteriak. "Kita harus mendapatkan surat penangkapan itu sekarang dari Itachi. Hyuuga Hinata sedang dalam masalah, ia adalah korban dan saksi penting untuk kasus ini! Masalah Uzumaki Naruto bisa kita bereskan nanti setelah mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu, kita harus membasmi serangga yang satu lagi."

Zetsu menghela nafas,"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kau bisa segera ke ruangan Itachi sekarang dan kita akan menggunakan rencana cadangan yang sudah disusun sebelumnya."

Konan segera berdiri dari tempatnya, diikuti oleh Deidara dan Sasori. "Aku akan menghubungi Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kau harus mendapatkan surat itu dari Itachi sekarang juga."

Pein segera berbalik,"Tidak perlu kau suruh, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Para mafia brengsek itu akan berada di sel ku kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."

# # # # #

Hinata membuka matanya, menyadari jika kapal telah berlabuh dan sinar matahari masuk diantara jendela kecil yang berada di sekeliling kapal. Hidungnya mencium bau laut yang tajam serta deburan ombak bagaikan musik di telinganya. Lavendernya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya kesal.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Iruka. "Tidurmu nyenyak? Sebenarya, ini sudah siang dan kita sudah tiba."

"Tiba dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak

"Di pelabuhan, tentu saja. Sebelum itu," Iruka memberi isyarat pada salah satu pria yang kemudian membawakannya beberapa tumpuk pakaian. "Pakailah."

Hinata mengambil pakaian itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memakai sesuatu yang normal dan bukan hanya kemeja kebesaran di tubuhnya milik Naruto. Meski berat untuk menanggalkan kemeja itu karena memiliki aroma tubuh suaminya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Setelah berpakaian, Hinata menemui Iruka dengan dikawal oleh dua pria bertubuh besar dengan berseragam serba hitam. Pria penculiknya itu tersenyum puas saat melihat pakaian yang berupa celana panjang ketat dan kaos berhiaskan pita pada bahunya itu terlihat pas di tubuhnya.

Seolah pria itu seperti orang lain. Sebelumnya, Iruka pasti akan memerah malu atau semacamnya, sebelumnya pria itu tidak akan sepercaya diri ini memandangnya. Kini, pria itu terlihat benar-benar bagaikan orang lain. Seakan pria yang ia kenal kemarin tidak pernah ada.

"Mari," Iruka mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun dari kapal

Lavender Hinata menatap pemandangan luar kapal, dimana seperti dugaannya. Laut, kapal dan para nelayan yang sedang memindahkan ikan-ikannya dari kapal. Tapi ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa di tempat itu. Ada mobil berwarna hitam mewah dan seorang pria berseragam hitam di sana.

"Hinata-sama," ucap pria itu menunduk padanya

Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Neji, kakaknya. Hinata menoleh pada Iruka dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya apa selama ini kakaknya tahu jika Iruka menyusup sebagain anak buah Naruto?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, tangan besar yang tidak lagi asing baginya namun membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"L-lepaskan aku!" protesnya

"Aku membantumu turun dari kapal agar tidak jatuh," ujar Iruka. "Pesanan tidak boleh rusak sebelum tiba, bukan?"

"Aku bukan barang!"

Iruka tidak menjawab lagi, pria itu menyeret Hinata sambil menuntunnya dengan hati-hati turun dari kapal. Tidak seperti saat pria itu menaikkannya dengan melempar seperti sebelumnya yang ia lakukan. Dan Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaannya. Ia tidak boleh gentar sekarang.

Perjalanan dari pelabuhan cukup memakan waktu untuk memasuki kota, namun Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa mengenali jalanan kota kelahirannya sekali lagi. Entah karena ia terlalu lama menjadi tawanan di mansion Naruto atau karena ia memang tidak pernah berjalan-jalan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya mengingat ia selalu membantu usaha keluarga setelah pulang sekolah dari dulu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata turun dari mobil pada bangunan asing di matanya. Ia masuk ke dalam di sambut oleh puluhan pria berseragam hitam yang persis dengan pria yang menjemputnya tadi. Dan dengan sikap yang sama pula, menunduk hormat padanya.

"Ayo," Iruka mengendikkan kepala. "Kau sudah ditunggu."

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja pemesanmu. Kau akan membuatnya senang."

Hinata mengeryit,"Siapa yang menungguku? Neji-nii ada di sini, bukan?!"

Iruka tidak menjawab, mereka tiba di sebuah pintu yang dibuka dari dalam oleh kedua pelayan pria. Lavender Hinata membulat saat melihat dua sosok di ruangan itu, serta beberapa lainnya di belakang seolah mengawal.

"N-Neji-nii?!" bisiknya

Sama seperti dirinya yang terkejut, Neji yang melihat kedatangan adiknya juga terkejut. Neji membisikkan nama adiknya, kemudian menggeram saat melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku membawakannya dengan utuh, bukan?" Iruka menyengir

Airmata Hinata merebak, ia hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menuju kakaknya saat suara asing yang berasal dari pria di sebelah kakaknya memanggil namanya dengan penuh rasa senang di dalamnya.

"OOOHHHH! HINATA!"

Hinata mengeryit pada pria besar dengan kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari, bermata cokelat gelap dan berjanggut. Penampilannya terlihat rapi dan necis dengan jas berwarna putih dan syal panjang mengelilingi lehernya. Siapa pria itu?

"Hinata," ujar pria itu mendekatinya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"A-anda siapa?" tanyanya mundur selangkah

Neji berusaha menahan emosinya dengan memasang ekspresi datar saat lavender miliknya bertemu dengan Hinata, seolah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menahan segalanya hingga tiba saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan pria yang telah mengikatnya itu kemudian membawa Hinata pergi.

"Jangan takut," ucap Asuma ramah. "Mendekatlah, sayangku."

Hinata berhenti bergerak saat ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak seseorang, membuatnya menoleh dan ternyata yang menahannya adalah Iruka. Ia menatap benci pada pria itu sebelum menoleh pada Asuma sekali lagi.

"Anda siapa? Maaf kalau aku tidak ingat… "

Asuma tersenyum, berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. "Wajar saja kalau kau tidak mengingatku. Namaku Sarutobi Asuma."

Lavender Hinata membulat,"S-Sarutobi… Asuma?"

Ia mengingat nama itu. Ya, beberapa kali ia mendengar nama itu saat Naruto menyebutkannya. Itu adalah nama pria yang telah mempekerjakan kakaknya. Bos mafia yang merupakan musuh besar Naruto dan ayahnya.

Kenapa pria itu mengenal dirinya?

Lamunan Hinata menghilang saat kulitnya merasakan sentuhan asing dari tangan besar yang berbahaya. Tubuhnya menegang saat Asuma memyentuh lembut pipinya, mata cokelat pria itu mengunci lavendernya yang ketakutan dengan pandangan dalam-dalam.

"Ya, sayangku. Kau tidak perlu mengingatku karena kita akan bersama selamanya setelah ini," ucap Asuma

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,"A-apa maksud anda… ?"

Asuma menoleh pada Neji,"Kemarilah."

Dengan sigap Neji mematuhi perintah itu meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa muak dan bersiap untuk muntah. Namun demi kebebasan Hinata dan dirinya, ia harus bisa menahan semua itu di dalam benaknya.

"Ya, Bos?"

"Sepertinya kau harus menerangkan segalanya pada Hinataku."

Hinata melirik Neji,"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Neji-nii? Apa yang dimaksud oleh pria ini?!"

Neji tidak membalas pandangan Hinata. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat adiknya yang tidak bersalah terjebak oleh masalah yang dimulai dari kelengahannya sendiri. Jadi ia hanya memandang Asuma sambil mengangguk, setuju akan perintah pria itu. Mungkin memang yang terbaik adalah memberitahu Hinata betapa busuknya Asuma dan betapa bodoh dirinya sebagai kakak.

Asuma tersenyum,"Bagus. Kalau begitu kuberikan kalian waktu berdua. Hinataku pasti menginginkan hal itu sebelum ia berada di kamarku."

Mulut Hinata menganga. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan?

"Kamar… ?" bisiknya ngeri

Asuma tersenyum lembut, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata sambil menyentuh dagu mungilnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menikmati apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, bukan?"

Neji menggeramkan protes, tidak peduli jika Asuma akan mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya pria itu tidak peduli akan geraman Neji sama sekali dan melepaskan Hinata yang telrihat shock. Lavendernya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Asuma yang terlihat mengejek dirinya sebelum berbalik kemudian keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh para pengawal.

Iruka, yang bertugas untuk menjaga Hinata tinggal sendiri di ruangan itu bersama kakak beradik tersebut. Ia menatap keduanya yang tidak mengangkat kepala sedikitpun bergantian, seolah tidak peduli jika ia ada atau tidak di sana.

"Kalian perlu waktu berdua? Kalau begitu aku akan mengawal kalian di luar," ucap Iruka berjalan keluar dari ruangan

Neji tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya adiknya yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Meski ia melihat betapa senang Hinata bertemu dengannya tadi saat memasuki ruangan, kini kegembiraan itu lenyap tidak berbekas berkat mimpi buruk yang dikatakan oleh Asuma.

Ia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria itu.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau

Neji menatap lirih adiknya,"Rumit."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke dalam warna mata yang sama persis dengan dirinya. "Katakan. Kali ini, katakan segalanya padaku. Aku… aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto bercerita padaku jika kau... kau telah..."

Tangan Neji terangkat, menyentuh bibir adiknya sambil tersenyum penuh kesedihan. "Aku bersyukur kau masih mau memanggilku kakak meski sudah mendengar apa yang telah kulakukan."

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan… kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Segalanya. Apa yang terjadi, siapa pria itu dan apa maksudnya. Tolonglah! Jangan tutupi apapun lagi dariku! Aku lelah menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun dan terus terlibat di dalamnya!" seru Hinata dengan airmata yang mengalir

Inilah saatnya ia menceritakan segalanya. Adiknya benar, ia seharusnya tidak perlu menutupi segalanya. Padahal ia tidak ingin melibatkan Hinata, berusaha untuk menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian, namun berakhir kacau. Andaikan saja ia terbuka dari awal, mungkin nasib Hinata saat ini tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Dan mungkin, ia tidak akan berakhir menjadi pembunuh.

"Neji-nii?"

Tangan Neji bergerak untuk mengusap airmata yang mengalir sambil tersenyum pahit. Adiknya masih sama seperti dulu, terlihat cantik dan polos. Meski adiknya tidak lagi sepenuhnya sama seperti dulu, Hinata sama sekali tidak berubah banyak. Masih semurni dirinya sebelum dinodai oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan segalanya. Dan kuharap," Neji mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Kau mau membantuku setelah mendengar cerita ini."

Hinata dengan cepat mengangguk,"Ya… Ya."

Neji berbalik, menutup matanya dan berusaha menggali ingatan yang paling ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ingatan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama ini dan kehidupan tergelapnya. Kesalahan terbesarnya.

Ketika Neji membuka mata, ia siap untuk menceritakan segalanya.

**# # # # # **

**TBC**

**Haii :D**

**Jadi gini, Risa bukannya bermaksud sengaja php in kalian atau gimana. Hanya saja, beberapa hari lalu Risa ngga bisa login dan baru sekarang Risa coba lagi dan voila! akhirnya bisa update :D**

**Terus soal review, karena mepet waktu jadi Risa ngga akan balas untuk chap kemarin. Kita bertemu di chap depan yah :3**

**Next update... belum tau! hehe tolong jangan bertanya atau menyuruh cepat update kalau kalian ingin hasilnya maksimal, deal?**

**Akhir kata, jangan cuman fav dan follow aja. Review juga dong, termasuk para silent reader! *todong readers***


	17. Keputusanku

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 17 : Keputusanku**

**# # # # #**

**Neji POV**

_Semuanya dimulai ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah dari kampus. Tidak ada hal menarik apapun pada hari itu, kukira. Sampai sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mewah yang tidak pernah kulihat mendekatiku kemudian berhenti, membuatku bingung. Pria berwajah asing kemudian muncul setelah kaca mobil diturunkan._

_Aku mengira pria itu salah mengenali orang dan memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan, tetapi saat pria itu memanggil namaku dengan sangat jelas, aku menoleh._

"_Maaf?"_

"_Hyuuga Neji. Kemarilah," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah yang tak terbantahkan_

_Aku mengeryit,"Anda siapa?"_

"_Kau akan tahu saat kau ikut denganku," jawabnya_

_Lavenderku mencermati pria itu, penampilan dan caranya berbicara tidak seperti orang biasa. Terlebih mobilnya termasuk salah satu mobil mahal yang tidak pernah bisa kujangkau dengan bisnis restoran keluarga. Siapa pria ini?_

_Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan keinginanku untuk segera pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Ia membuka pintu untukku, menggeser duduknya agar aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Dan saat itulah aku sadar siapa pria itu._

_Pakaiannya adalah setelan berwarna putih dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna merah polos. Ia duduk bagaikan seorang raja, terlihat percaya diri dan mengintimidasi. Semua itu sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa pria itu._

_Dia adalah mafia. Yakuza._

"_Kemarilah."_

_Aku segera memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya, ketegangan dapat kurasakan di dalam mobil saat kulihat dua orang pria duduk di depan kami. salah satunya menyetir dan di sebelahnya pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah senapan panjang yang terlihat siap ditembakkan bila diperintahkan._

_Aku menelan ludah dan menoleh,"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"_

"_Kudengar kau mendapatkan pekerjaan di keluarga Uzumaki?" tanyanya dengan nada yang telah diatur setenang mungkin_

"_Benar," jawabku waspada_

"_Apakah kau tahu kalau keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga mafia?"_

"_Aku tahu. Kalau tidak keberatan, anda tidak perlu berbasa-basi terhadapku. Katakan saja apa anda inginkan,"ucapku dengan berani_

_Pria di depan, yang memegang senapan panjang terlihat terganggu atas ucapanku yang kurang ajar, ia melotot dari sudut mata seakan memperingatkanku namun aku tidak peduli. Jika ada bos mafia mendatangiku dan bertanya tentang keluarga Uzumaki dimana aku sedang bekerja sebagai pengajar puteranya, pria ini pasti menginginkan sesuatu._

"_Aku suka kau," sahut sang bos mafia tertawa. "Tidak sia-sia kau disebut-sebut sebagai jenius di umurmu dan dipercaya si Minato!"_

_Ya, pria ini jelas-jelas mengenal Uzumaki Minato._

"_Dan yang anda inginkan?" pancingku_

_Ekspresinya mendadak berubah, kedua matanya terlihat serius menatapku meski senyumannya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau membunuh keluarga Uzumaki. Hancurkan kelompok mereka."_

_Oh, sial._

_Lavenderku melirik waspada pada pria di depan yang terlihat masih siaga untuk mendapatkan perintah dari sang ketua untuk menembakku kapan saja jika aku berbuat macam-macam. Sedangkan mobil sedang melaju kencang di jalanan dengan pintu terkunci. _

_Intinya, aku tidak bisa kabur._

"_Jangan berbuat bodoh," Kata pria itu memperingatkan. "Kau tahu aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawa dalam satu detik."_

_Kedua tanganku mengepal,"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"_

_Pria itu masih tersenyum licik, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia pandang beberapa saat sebelum menyerahkannya kepadaku. Lavenderku membulat melihat siapa yang berada di foto tersebut._

_Hinata._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, empat belas tahun. Polos, lugu, cantik, baik hati dan pintar. Membantu restoran keluarga sejak berumur sembilan tahun bersama kakaknya."_

_Pria itu berhenti sejenak, mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku sambil berbisik dengan suara serendah mungkin bagaikan iblis._

"_Wanita sempurna yang kuinginkan. Bagaimana menurutmu jika ia kusentuh?"_

_Tanganku meremas foto Hinata tanpa sadar, melotot pada si brengsek yang mengincar Hinata. Pria itu mengancamku. Jika aku tidak membunuh keluarga Uzumaki, Hinata lah yang akan menjadi penggantinya?_

"_Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya," ancamku menatapnya dingin_

_Ckrek_

_Aku melirik pada pria yang duduk di depan, mempersiapkan senapannya dengan membiarkan suara benda itu terdengar olehku di dalam mobil yang sempit ini seolah mengintimidasiku. Namun keinginanku untuk melindungi Hinata jauh lebih besar daripada ketakutanku akan kematian di tangan mafia._

"_Kenapa kau menginginkan Hinata? Ia masih empat belas tahun!"_

_Pria itu tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai. "Seperti yang kukatakan padamu. Dia wanita sempurna yang kuinginkan."_

_Aku menggeram penuh kebencian, "Tapi dia masih empat belas tahun! Dan kau, kau jauh lebih tua dariku! Kau juga-"_

_Aku memotong kalimatku memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah, menyiratkan siapa dirinya dari penampilannya. Pandanganku mungkin terlihat merendahkannya yang merupakan bos mafia, tapi jika harus melindungi Hinata, apapun akan kulakukan._

"_Aku juga apa?" tanya pria itu mengangkat alisnya, berusaha memprovokasiku_

"_Kau juga bukanlah pria biasa! Kau seorang bos mafia!"_

_Senyuman pria itu semakin lebar,"Kau benar. Aku memang bos mafia dan aku bukan 'kau'. Namaku Sarutobi Asuma. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu, nak."_

_Aku berdecak, membuang pandangan ke jendela yang melewati daerah yang tidak kukenali. Semakin lama, aku semakin sadar jika aku tidak tahu kemana arah dan tujuan mobil ini. Apa Asuma berencana untuk menahanku hingga aku menyetujui keinginannya?_

_Membunuh keluarga yang sudah percaya padaku untuk mengajari puteranya? Uzumaki Minato bukanlah pria seperti Asuma, meski aku baru bertemu beberapa kali dengannya. Dan puteranya, terlihat sama seperti remaja pada umumnya. Ibunya, isteri dari Uzumaki Minato adalah wanita yang menarik dan mengagumkan._

_Bisakah aku membunuh mereka untuk Hinata?_

_Asuma mendengus, menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan kembali memperhatikannya._

"_Kau tahu? Bagaimana jika aku memberimu waktu dan kita lihat seberapa serius aku akan menyentuh Hinata-"_

"_Hentikan itu!" teriakku. "Jangan. Berani-beraninya. Kau. Menyentuh. Hinata."_

_Mata Asuma berkilat licik, "Jangan salah sangka, nak. Aku bisa saja menyentuh Hinata dan menjadikannya milikku sekarang juga. Hanya saja, secara kebetulan aku mendengarmu berhasil menjadi pengajar di keluarga Uzumaki. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas?"_

_Brengsek._

"_Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah."_

_Asuma tiba-tiba saja tertawa bersamaan dengan dua orang di depan yang kemudian berhenti saat sang ketua juga berhenti. Memuakkan sekali._

"_Kau tahu apa tentang mereka, hm? Kau bahkan baru saja sehari bersama mereka."_

_Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat,"Setidaknya aku tahu."_

_Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Ckckck, sayang sekali. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Perlu kuberitahu?"_

_Aku membuang muka, tidak ingin menjawabnya._

"_Obat-obatan terlarang, perjudian, penjualan ilegal dan perdagangan manusia. Itulah pekerjaan mereka di balik topeng seorang pengusaha kredit," Asuma berkata dengan nada mengejek padaku_

_Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Aku memang tidak kotor selayaknya para penjahat kriminal seperti mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak sebersih para pendeta yang memandang dunia dengan positif. Aku juga memiliki pandangan sinis tentang kekotoran dunia ini._

_Tapi jika Asuma menjabarkannya seperti itu, mengingat bagaimana Naruto dan bahkan Kushina… itu membuatku sedikit merasa jika apa yang mereka lakukan hingga saat ini tidak dapat dipercaya._

"_Aaah, Hinataku."_

_Mataku terbelalak saat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti dan Asuma menyebutkan nama Hinata. Lavenderku dengan cepat mengikuti arah pandang Asuma yang mengarah ke luar jendela. Dua orang wanita sedang bercanda di pinggir jalan dan salah satunya adalah Hinata!_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik saat melihat bagaimana Asuma memperhatikan adikku dari dalam mobil dengan kedua mata yang bagaikan pemangsa, bukannya pengagum._

"_Kalian lihat bagaimana ia tertawa? Senyumannya bagaikan malaikat dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia berada di bawahku sekarang-"_

"_Hentikan!" potongku merasa mual. "Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu tentang Hinata!"_

_Asuma menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya pria yang jatuh cinta. Apa salah mengagumi dan berfantasi tentang wanita yang disukainya?"_

_Dua orang anggota Asuma yang duduk di depan tertawa geli, mengikuti ejekan Asuma padaku. Berada di dalam mobil ini bisa membuatku cepat atau lambat merasa gila. Aku harus menenangkan pikiran, mereka hanya ingin memprovokasiku._

_Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, aku menatap mata Asuma dengan tenang. "Kalau aku melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan… apakah kau akan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri?"_

_Asuma memutar matanya, salah satu tangan mengelus dagu seolah ia sedang berpikir keras. Pandanganku terbagi pada kedua arah. Asuma yang sedang berpikir dan Hinata yang masih bercanda tidak jauh dari posisi kami. Ketenangan ini menyiksa._

"_Sepertinya tidak juga," Akhirnya Asuma berbicara. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkan wanitaku sendirian."_

"_Tapi aku akan melakukan apa yang perintahkan! Kenapa kau tidak juga mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian?!"_

_Asuma mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Aku belum melihat bukti nyata dari apa yang kuperintahkan."_

_Kedua tanganku terkepal erat di sisi tubuh, berusaha menahan untuk tidak menghajar pria ini dan mempertahankan akal sehat. "Kau ingin aku segera membunuh keluarga Uzumaki?"_

"_Tepat. Setelah itu, mari kita lihat bagaimana tindakanku kepada Hinata."_

"_Itu tidak adil!"_

"_Tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini, nak."_

"_Brengsek-"_

_Asuma menarik kerah kemejaku tiba-tiba hingga membuatku tertarik ke arahnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatapku tajam dan dingin, seakan matanya dapat membunuhku detik itu juga._

"_Dengar," katanya dengan suara serendah mungkin. "Lakukan apa yang kuinginkan atau Hinata akan menjadi milikku."_

_Menelan ludah, aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. "Lakukan itu dan akan kuberitahu keluarga Uzumaki apa yang kau rencanakan."_

_Tanpa kuduga, ancamanku berhasi, Asuma melepaskan kerahku dan melemparkanku begitu saja hingga menabrak pintu mobil. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun kalimat selanjutnya yang Asuma keluarkan membuatku langsung berubah pikiran._

"_Hey, bawa Hinata kemari!" perintahnya pada sang bawahan_

"_Siap, Bos!"_

_Sebelum pria itu sempat membuka pintu, dengan cepat aku langsung berseru. "Akan kulakukan!"_

_Sang bawahan langsung berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah Asuma. Brengsek, inilah kenapa kita harus hati-hati terhadap mafia. Berurusan dengan mereka semua sama sekali tidak pernah berakhir baik._

"_Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Asuma mengangkat alisnya_

"_Aku akan membunuh mereka," ulangku_

_Asuma tersenyum puas,"Bagus. Kalau begitu-"_

"_Tapi aku butuh perjanjian," potongku cepat, membuat Asuma mengeryit. "Aku butuh perjanjian untuk memastikan selama aku berusaha melakukan perintahmu, Hinata tetap aman."_

"_Hinata akan tetap aman."_

"_Aku butuh perjanjian," jelasku sekali lagi. "Perjanjian hingga aku berhasil menghancurkan keluarga Uzumaki."_

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

"_Beraninya kau memandang rendah, Bos!" sahut sang bawahan _

_Aku mengabaikannya,"Perjanjian atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Hinata akan berada di bawah perlindungan polisi jika kau berani macam-macam. Bagaimana?"_

_Asuma berdecak, memutar mata sejenak sebelum menatapku dengan kesal. "Menarik. Buat perjanjian itu dan berikan padaku seminggu lagi."_

_._

_Jika ada yang memberatkanku untuk membunuh keluarga Uzumaki, itu karena ada seorang wanita yang benar-benar luar biasa di sana. Uzumaki Kushina. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia terlihat berbeda dengan para wanita di sekelilingku. Aku terbiasa melihat wanita yang polos seperti Hinata, pekerja keras seperti ibu dan biasa seperti wanita lain. _

_Kushina, ia berbeda. Penampilannya terlihat sangat cantik dan memukau, memiliki kepribadian periang dan ceria, tapi yang membuatku menganggapnya luar biasa adalah kenyataan ia adalah seorang istri dari mafia. Entah kenapa, aku menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang misterius._

_Dengan kepribadian yang dimilikinya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjadi seorang istri dari mafia? Dan saat ia berbicara padaku, saat itulah aku mengetahuinya. Ia dapat membuat semua orang merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya._

_Namun tidak pernah kuduga, minggu terburukku dimulai. Setelah Asuma mendatangiku, Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung, hingga ia menjelaskan maksudnya._

"_Kau kakak yang baik! Kuharap kau mau mengajariku menjadi sepertimu!"_

_Lavenderku membulat dan kurasakan suara menghilang di sekelilingku. Seharusnya aku tahu kemana Naruto membawa pembicaraan kami tadi. Dan tanpa sadar aku bertanya padanya, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku._

"_Yep! Ibu memberitahu kami kemarin. Sepertinya sudah berjalan tiga bulan atau semacamnya!"_

_Mendengar itu, seakan akal sehatku menghilang. Kebencianku datang tiba-tiba dan menyalahkan segalanya pada Minato, suami Kushina yang juga ayah dari Naruto serta calon adiknya yang segera lahir._

_Malam itu, sebuah kesalahan kulakukan di saat perasaanku kalut. Aku menghubungi Asuma untuk mengatakan kabar itu._

"_Kau menyukai wanita itu."_

_Aku tergelak sesaat karena Asuma menyadarinya dari ceritaku, namun aku mengabaikannya. "Apa maksudmu? Tolong fokus. Masalahnya di sini-"_

"_Kau merasa keberatan karena wanita yang kau cintai sedang hamil anak pria lain," potongnya dengan dengusan mengejek_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabku cepat_

_Asuma tertawa kecil,"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Jika kau tidak menghancurkan keluarga itu karena mencintai istri Minato, aku akan menghancurkan perjanjian kita."_

_Perjanjian itu disimpan oleh pengacara dan dijaga dengan ketat sesuai permintaanku. Jadi tidak mungkin Asuma dapat menghancurkannya tanpa melawan hukum. Pria brengsek itu hanya menggertakku._

"_Masalahnya," aku mengulangi dengan nada tegas. "Aku masih tidak tahu kapan saat terbaik untuk menghancurkan keluarga itu."_

"_Tidak tahu atau tidak mau?"_

"_Sial, bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan nada itu?!" erangku penuh kekesalan_

"_Kau memasukkan dirimu sebagai anggota kelompokku jika kau gagal atau tertunda dalam melaksanakan perintahku dan aku harus tetap menahan tanganku dari Hinata. Apa kau lupa betapa beruntungnya dirimu saat aku menyetujui syarat itu?" tiba-tiba saja nada Asuma berubah serius_

_Lavenderku menatap ke arah jendela yang tembus menuju ruang makan, dimana Hinata sedang beristirahat bersama ayah dan ibu setelah bekerja keras seharian di restoran. Aku memang memasukkan syarat itu agar jika suatu saat aku dicari polisi atau apapun itu, aku siap menghilang dengan perlindungan Asuma._

_Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Aku siap menapaki jalan penuh kegelapan demi melindungi masa depan Hinata yang bersih. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti ia mungkin akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan dan akan berusaha memaafkanku._

"_Jadi," Asuma melanjutkan. "Jika tidak ada celah, buatlah celah dengan otak jeniusmu itu."_

_Setelah itu, Asuma memutus sambungan sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya. Kubuang ponselku begitu saja di tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuh di atasnya sambil menutup mata. Ini semua benar-benar membuatku frustasi._

_Esoknya, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Naruto mengurangi jam belajar untuk digunakan latihan menjadi penerus ayahnya. Ia dilatih langsung oleh Minato, yang tanpa sengaja kulihat saat mereka berdua berlatih di dalam tempat khusus yang digunakan oleh anggota kelompok berlatih._

"_Bangun, Naruto. Aku bahkan belum kehabisan nafas,"ujar Minato dengan sorot mata dingin_

_Lavenderku langsung bergerak menuju Naruto yang berbaring di lantai, bermandikan keringat dan kehabisan nafas. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berusaha bangkit berdiri._

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?Latihan?_

"_Lagi," ucap Naruto bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda._

_Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Minato bergerak menuju Naruto dan melayangkan tinju kanan kemudian kiri dengan cepat yang dihindari oleh Naruto. Namun saat Minato berputar, salah satu kakinya melayang tepat pada perut Naruto hingga membuat puteranya terlempar beberapa meter darinya._

_Menakjubkan._

_Naruto terbatuk parah,"I-istirahat sebentar!"_

_Minato mengangkat alisnya,"Apa kau bodoh? Katakan itu pada musuh dan kau sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang."_

"_Tapi kau bukan musuhku sekarang," sahut Naruto terengah-engah_

_BUG!_

_Minato melayangkan tinju pada Naruto tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit bergidik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengurangi tenaganya saat meninju, bahkan pada puteranya sendiri. Pria yang menakutkan, memang pantas menjadi seorang ketua mafia._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan-, Aaaargh!"_

"_Dengar, anak bodoh." Minato menarik baju Naruto hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Saat kita berlatih, anggap aku musuhmu. Serang dan bertahanlah seakan kau berada di pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah kau sudah belajar itu dari Ibiki?"_

"_Y-ya," jawab Naruto terbata_

"_Bagus."_

_Minato melepaskan Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri, ia menepuk bajunya yang masih terlihat bersih saat safirnya melihatku. Pandangannya yang tajam membuatku terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah dalam satu detik. Ia tersenyum padaku seolah beberapa detik sebelumnya ia tidak sedang menghajar puteranya._

"_Selamat siang, Minato-san. Maaf saya menganggu-"_

"_Tidak sama sekali, Neji. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada anak ini," potong Minato cepat dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bermakna_

_Naruto membuang muka. Tanpa mempertanyakan tatapan Minato, ia segera berdiri kemudian melesat menuju ruang ganti. Sepertinya ia cukup kesal karena metode Naruto mengajarinya, hal yang tidak akan bisa kubantah karena jika aku berada di posisi Naruto, aku juga pasti menyerah pada caranya mengajariku._

"_Kau pasti terkejut."_

_Aku menoleh,"Apa?"_

_Minato tersenyum tipis,"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Caraku keterlaluan, bukan? Terhadap puteraku sendiri?"_

_Sial._

"_Ehm, aku-"_

"_Naruto adalah penerusku," Minato melepaskan pakaian berlatihnya, memperlihatkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Dan aku harus membuat anak itu semakin kuat dengan cara keras sekalipun jika ia tidak ingin memiliki cacat di tubuhnya sepertiku."_

_Aku menelan ludah melihat tubuh Minato. Ada luka membentang dari bahu kanan ke bawah yang dijahit dan beberapa luka tembak yang membekas. Belum lagi beberapa bekas luka seakan itu adalah bekas tusukan yang mengering._

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerang pria yang bahkan selamat dari semua luka itu? seberapa banyak pengalaman yang telah ia lalui? Asuma brengsek, ia memberiku tugas yang hampir mustahil kulakukan sebagai orang awam._

"_Rasanya selalu menyenangkan melihat ekspresi itu," ucap Minato membuyarkan lamunanku_

"_Apa?"_

_Minato membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun Shikamaru datang untuk memanggil Minato bersamaan dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Masih terlihat jelas luka dan memar akibat latihan bersama Minato, namun kini ia sudah terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya._

"_Bos," Shikamaru memanggil. "Ada yang perlu dibicarakan tentang masalah salah satu pengutang."_

"_Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."Minato berjalan melewatiku dan berkata, "Inilah aku yang dicintai Kushina."_

_# # # # #_

_Aku tahu, akulah yang merasa bodoh sendiri karena harus mencintai wanita bersuami. Wanita yang jauh lebih tua. Wanita yang akan memiliki anak keduanya dari sang suami. Tapi semakin aku berusaha menyangkalnya dan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan bodoh itu, entah kenapa aku merasa semakin menginginkannya saat melihat Kushina bersama Minato._

_Hari demi hari kulewati demi untuk membebaskan Hinata dari ancaman Asuma yang menuntutku untuk bergerak, membunuh keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi perasaan bodoh ini menghalangi. Keraguan yang kumiliki bukan hanya karena pandangan Hinata terhadapku di masa depan, tapi lebih karena pandangan Kushina terhadapku._

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang dari keluargaku demi melindungi mereka semua, tapi bagaimana dengan Kushina? Jika aku harus mengugurkan kandungannya dan membawanya bersamaku, apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya?_

_Tiga bulan berlalu dan aku masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Begitu pula dengan kesempatan membunuh, aku masih belum mendapatkan rencana bagus untuk itu. Bisa saja aku menggunakan racun, tapi Naruto pernah berkata jika ia sekeluarga telah disuntikkan suatu serum anti racun yang illegal._

_Karena itu aku hanya bisa mencari kesempatan untuk dimana keluarga Uzumaki memiliki kelengahan terbesar mereka. Namun tidak kuduga, kesempatan itu datang begitu saja saat aku mulai merasa muak dengan tuntutan Asuma dan kebersamaan Minato dan Kushina._

_Hari itu, aku mendapati Kushina duduk bersama Naruto dan kedua temannya di taman. Serta dua orang kepercayaan Minato bersama mereka. _

"_Neji, kau mau datang ke acara kami nanti malam? Minato pasti akan senang kalau kau datang juga!" Kushina berkata dengan mata berbinar_

"_Acara apa itu?"_

_Naruto menyahut, menanyakan acara apa yang akan mereka adakan nanti malam. Lucu juga saat sang penerus tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Di situlah aku tahu jika acara nanti malam akan menjadi kelengahan luar biasa keluarga itu._

"_Ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami!" ucap Kushina tersenyum bahagia. "Kita akan mengadakannya dengan tertutup, hanya untuk anggota kelompok. Namun aku ingin berterima kasih pada Neji yang sudah mengajarimu. Bagaimana Neji?"_

_Tubuhku menegang karena tatapan Kushina yang penuh harapan dan aku tahu, bahwa hari ini aku akan menghancurkan keluarganya. Masa depan anaknya. Tapi aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi tenang dan berbahagia padanya._

"_Tentu saja Kushina-sama. Aku akan datang," jawabku membalas senyum_

_Setelah kembali dari mansion Naruto, aku langsung melapor kepada Asuma dan pria itu menyuruhku datang ke tempatnya yang baru aku ketahui hari itu. Gedung yang terlihat biasa bagiku namun menyimpan aura misteri di dalamnya. Dengan dua orang pria yang berada di depan pintu berbincang, mereka membawaku masuk menemui Asuma._

_Asuma, seperti biasa terlihat mengintimidasi. Pakaiannya, caranya duduk dan tatapannya, semua itu membuatku merasa jika ia berbeda dengan Minato yang berusaha menyembunyikan kebuasan dirinya dengan tersenyum selayaknya pria biasa._

"_Aku senang akhirnya kau memilih untuk bergerak," ujarnya menghembuskan asap ke udara_

"_Bisakah kau menyiapkan apa yang kuminta?"_

"_Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu."_

_Dalam perjalanan, aku sudah membuat rencana di kepalaku. Apa yang kubutuhkan juga sudah kucatat selama ini dan hanya perlu mendapatkan barangnya dari Asuma. Ia seorang bos mafia, dan mafia pastilah punya senjata atau apapun itu meski illegal._

"_Pistol FNP-45 yang bisa menembak hingga enam belas peluru dan WaltherP99 untuk menembak dengan kecepatan tinggi serta sebuah pisau militer, kalau kau punya."_

_Asuma mengangkat alisnya,"Kau tahu tentang senjata?"_

_Aku mengangguk mantap,"Aku sudah menelitinya selama beberapa bulan. Jangan khawatir soal cara menggunakannya, aku sudah mengerti hal itu juga."_

_Ya, melihat Minato yang mengajari Naruto selama tiga bulan ini sebelum aku mengajar, aku sudah paham sedikit banyak tentang penggunaan senjata. Mungkin aku memang terlahir licik karena mengambil ilmu dari melihat tanpa praktek, tapi tidak masalah. Aku memang terlahir selalu bisa cepat belajar dari melihat._

"_Kau memang tidak mengecewakan," ucap Asuma tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya sekarang. Kau sudah mempunyai rencana?"_

"_Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya."_

"_Apa itu?"_

_Aku tersenyum, mengaitkan kedua tanganku. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti setelah aku selesai. Kau hanya perlu mengingat baik-baik perjanjian kita."_

_Mata Asuma berkilat tersinggung,"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku dua kali, bocah."_

_Mengangkat bahu, aku menjawabnya dengan tak acuh. "Sekedar mengingatkan."_

_Yah, sebelumnya aku pasti merasa terintimidasi olehnya dan waspada layaknya pria normal lainnnya. Namun kini setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, aku telah terbiasa dengannya. Aku memiliki perjanjian yang tidak memperbolehkannya menyentuhku dan menjagaku tetap hidup. Itu berarti, jika aku berada dalam situasi yang membuatku kehilangan nyawa, Asuma harus bertanggung jawab._

_Ia pasti sadar perjanjian itu banyak merugikannya, tapi ternyata ia setuju. Aku yakin, ia memiliki alasan atau rencana lain untuk hal itu. _

"_Bagaimana Hinata hari ini?"_

_Aku mendongak dengan kesal,"Seperti biasa."_

_Asuma menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak mungkin. Pasti luar biasa, bukan?"_

"_Bisakah kau melupakan Hinata? Kalian berbeda. Kau tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya yang memiliki kehidupan bersih!"_

"_Semua orang memiliki kehidupan bersih awalnya. Hanya menunggu saat dimana Hinata melangkah ke duniaku dan tinggal di dalamnya," ucapnya kemudian menatapku tersenyum licik. "Seperti dirimu."_

_Pria ini benar-benar membuatku lebih membencinya daripada Minato. "Kalau kau ingat, kaulah yang menyeretku ke dunia ini."_

_Asuma memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap dengan pandangan mengejek. "Bukankah aku memberimu pilihan?"_

_Kedua tanganku saling meremas, mencegahku untuk menerjangnya dan berusaha memasang wajah tenang semaksimal mungkin. "Lebih baik akulah yang kotor daripada Hinata."_

"_Lihat?" sahutnya penuh kepuasan. "Kau yang membuat pilihan."_

"_Jangan pernah lupakan perjanjian kita," satu-satunya yang dapat kuucapkan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menjijikan ini_

_Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria datang dengan sebuah kereta dorong layaknya pelayan di restoran kelas menengah ke atas. kereta dorong itu ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih lebar. Aku tahu apa yang ada di baliknya dan menghampiri kereta dorong itu lalu membukanya._

_Dua buah pistol FNP-45, dua buah pistol WaltherP99 dan sebuah pisau militer yang memiliki ketajaman menakutkan, di sampingnya sarung pisau itu mendampingi. Ketiga benda yang sama persis seperti yang kuteliti._

"_Seperti yang kau harapkan?" tanya Asuma_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Aku berharap besar pada rencanamu, kau tahu."_

"_Mobil," gumamku menoleh padanya. "Berikan padaku mobil yang pantas. Mobil yang mungkin, siap untuk hancur atau semacamnya."_

"_Kau mau melarikan diri?"_

_Menghela nafas, aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku butuh kendaraan untuk selamat dari mansion itu setelah menghancurkan mereka. Selengah apapun mereka di acara nanti malam, mereka adalah mafia. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk ditemukan."_

_Asuma sepertinya mengerti maksudku, ia menoleh pada pria yang membawakan senjata. "Berikan mobil hitam yang berada di ujung garasiku."_

"_Baik Bos," jawab pria lalu menoleh padaku. "Silahkan ikut denganku."_

_Membawa senjata-senjata itu, aku berbalik mengikuti pria bawahan tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan Asuma tanpa mengatakan apapun. _

_._

"_Neji-nii?"_

_Tubuhku menegang saat kudengar namaku dipanggil oleh suara lembut yang khas itu. Dengan buru-buru aku menendang tas yang kupersiapkan untuk menghilang ke bawah tempat tidur dan menutup pintu lemari baju._

"_Masuklah, Hinata."_

_Kepala Hinata muncul dari balik pintu,"Kau sedang apa?"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup panik. "Bersiap-siap. Aku mau keluar dan menginap di tempat teman untuk menyelesaikan tugas."_

"_Oh," sahutnya terlihat kecewa_

"_Ada apa?" _

"_Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku belanja."_

_Aku mengeryit,"sekarang?"_

_Hinata terkikik,"Tentu saja tidak. Besok siang. Ino berkata padaku kalau aku perlu baju baru untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu."_

_Astaga._

_Karena tidak ada respon apapun dariku, Hinata menatap dengan kekecewaan. "Kau tidak bisa? Tidak apa kalau kau sibuk. Aku hanya butuh penilaian-"_

"_Akan kuusahakan," potongku cepat tanpa berpikir. "Katakan tempatnya dan aku akan menemuimu di sana."_

"_Benarkah?" sahut Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mall yang biasanya kita berbelanja!"_

_Aku bergerak menemuinya, mengecup dahi Hinata. "Ya. Sampai jumpa, Hinata."_

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah menghilang nanti, menyelesaikan tugas neraka yang diberikan padaku. Aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah dan ibu, karena itu aku lebih baik menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi._

_Setelah Hinata menutup pintunya, secepat mungkin aku kembali mengeluarkan tas yang kusembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur, membuka pintu lemari pakaian dan kembali memasukkan baju-baju ku kesana. Tidak lupa membawa pakaian resmi yang akan kugunakan nanti untuk menghadiri pesta di mansion Naruto._

"_Banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa untuk menginap sehari, Neji."_

_Ucapan ayah membuatku berhenti melangkah tepat sebelum membuka pintu rumah. Aku berbalik dan menatap dalam lavendernya yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga kami._

"_Ya, ini semua tugas penelitian yang harus dikerjakan."_

"_Hmm… " ia mengangkat alis dan memperhatikan tasku. "Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tas itu, bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak!"_

_Ya, aku memasukkan empat buah pistol dan sebuah pisau militer yang akan kugunakan malam ini untuk membunuh sebuah keluarga._

"_Ayah!" seru Ibu tiba-tiba. "Biarkan Neji pergi, nanti temannya menunggu."_

"_Sampai jumpa, Ayah. Ibu. Jaga Hinata untukku," ucapku berbalik_

_Yah, itu ucapanku terakhir kalinya untuk ayah dan ibu sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi pembunuh yang bekerja untuk mafia dan memasuki dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi ini semua demi Hinata, jika memang aku harus hidup di dunia dengan masa depan gelap dan tak pasti._

_Aku berganti baju di mobil dengan baju yang sudah kusiapkan untuk ke pesta keluarga Uzumaki. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera melajukan mobil yang disiapkan Asuma untukku menuju mansion Uzumaki dan saat tiba, mobil itu kusembunyikan sedikit jauh dari mansion agar tidak dicurigai siapapun._

_Ada empat orang anak buah Minato yang berjaga di gerbang, keempatnya sudah mengenaliku sebagai pengajar Naruto selama setahun ini dan membiarkanku masuk begitu saja. Salah satunya memberitahu dimana pesta itu diadakan dan aku segera menuju ke tempatnya._

_Pesta itu tidak mewah, bahkan untuk seorang mafia yang pastinya memiliki kekayaan menyaingi para hartawan. Tapi pesta itu terkesan bermakna, bagiku. Karena saat aku tiba, para anggota kelompok sudah mengangkat gelas yang berisi alkohol tinggi-tinggi sambil menyerukan selamat pernikahan kepada Minato dan Kushina._

_Kedua tokoh utama pesta pun terlihat bahagia, seperti yang kubayangkan. Minato terlihat menonjol dan mendominasi seperti biasanya serta Kushina dengan perut yang sudah membuncit di sebelahnya, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan karena pernikahannya dengan Minato. _

_Sial, aku tidak boleh terus menerus merasa cemburu seperti ini._

_Aku membuang muka dan mendapati Naruto yang ternyata berada di kerumunan dan bukannya berada di dekat orangtuanya. Pria itu tampak berbeda dengan setelan yang terkesan ia adalah seorang mafia dan sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, ia pun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. _

"_Naruto."_

_Ia menoleh dan menyambutku dengan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa. Aku berbasa basi sedikit padanya, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan bernyawa lagi malam ini. Mungkin. Semoga saja aku benar-benar bisa melakukan tugasku dengan baik._

_Pembicaraan kami sama sekali tidak ada yang penting, hanya obrolan membosankan tentang orangtuanya yang sedang berbahagia dan aku berusaha menanggapinya dengan perasaan terbakar. Sampai Naruto bertanya sesuatu yang membuat jantungku seakan hampir melompat keluar detik itu juga._

"_Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya menyengir_

_Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat lavenderku secara kebetulan mendapati Kushina bersama Minato sedang berbicara dengan anggota mereka. Aku membuang muka agar Naruto tidak mengetahui jika aku baru saja memperhatikan Kushina._

_Aku harus segera pergi dari sini._

"_Naruto-saaan! Kemarilah dan minum bersama kami!" teriak salah satu anggota _

"_Sediakan minuman untukku!" balas Naruto kemudian melirikku_

_Aku mengangguk, memberi isyarat padanya. "Silahkan. Aku akan berkeliling dan menikmati pesta juga."_

_Setelah lepas dari Naruto, tidak ada hal menarik yang kudapat selain berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencolok serta memperhatikan Kushina setiap kali ia melintas di jarak pandangku. Sebisa mungkin aku berbaur bersama para anggota, berbincang bersama mereka dan tertawa bersama pula._

_Menyadari pesta semakin larut, aku menepi untuk sekedar beristirahat dari obrolan serta tawa yang bergema di sepanjang pesta. Lavenderku lagi-lagi mendapati Kushina sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang, pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Ia terlihat luar biasa cantik malam ini dan kakiku menghampirinya tanpa sadar._

_Lagipula, ia sendirian. Kemana Minato? Aku tidak peduli. Toh ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap istrinya dan malam ini, aku akan membunuhnya._

"_Sendirian, Kushina-sama?"_

"_Neji!" serunya dengan mata berbinar. "Duduklah dan temani aku. Minato sedang mengurus sesuatu dan aku lelah berkeliling."_

_Aku segera duduk di sebelahnya, mencium harum parfumnya yang menggoda. Ia benar-benar seorang wanita sejati dan semakin membuatku tergila-gila padanya._

"_Neji, apakah kau tidak takut pada kami?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, kami keluarga mafia dan kau orang biasa. Seharusnya kalian memiliki penilaian sendiri terhadap kami, bukan?"_

_Aku mengeryit, mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk pertanyaan itu. Aku ingin membuatnya terkesan, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membohonginya lebih jauh lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit takut. Tapi saat melihat kalian memperlakukanku dengan baik, tidak seperti mafia yang kudengar, aku merasa nyaman."_

"_Tentu saja kami memperlakukanmu dengan baik!" serunya tertawa. "Kau guru Naruto dan kau orang biasa yang menarik!"_

"_Terima kasih," balasku senang_

"_Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kushina. "Aku penasaran bagaimana keluarga normal pada umumnya mengingat kami semua tidak normal. Kau tahu itu."_

_Rasanya ingin sekali aku melompat pada saat itu. Secara tidak langsung, Kushina ingin tahu tentang diriku! Meskipun ia hanya bertanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga denga kehidupan biasa dibandingkan dirinya._

"_Aku takut membuatmu kecewa mengingat keluargaku terlalu biasa," ucapku_

"_Aku tidak akan kecewa, malah mungkin aku akan mendapati yang biasa terlihat menarik!"_

_Aku tersenyum, kagum pada caranya berpikir. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kushina-sama? Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu."_

_Ia mendongak, mengeryit sesaat sebelum menoleh padaku lagi. "Ayah dan ibumu, bagaimana mereka? Kudengar kau juga memiliki usaha restoran, bukan?"_

"_Begitulah. Mereka sehat dan masih saling mencintai hingga detik ini," jawabku. "Ayahku yang mengatur masalah dapur dan ibu yang mengatur keuangan serta aku dan adikku membantu mereka setelah pulang sekolah."_

"_Adikmu umur berapa? Apakah dia mirip denganmu?"_

_Bibirku tertarik untuk tersenyum,"Tidak, sayangnya ia jauh lebih baik daripada diriku. Ia juga lebih lucu, penyayang, menarik dan baik."_

_Kushina mengangkat alisnya,"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seperti itu?"_

"_Karena begitulah adanya,"jawabku. "Dan aku menyayanginya karena memiliki dirinya."_

"_Kau benar-benar kakak yang penyayang!" ucap Kushina tertawa. "Apakah kalian dekat?"_

"_Sangat," sahutku cepat. "Kami sangat dekat hingga Hinata sering mengatakan jika mungkin saja di kehidupan lampau kami adalah pasangan. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku hampir selalu mengurusnya, bahkan saat ia kebingungan mencari pakaian dalamnya dulu. Dan ibuku yang mengetahuinya langsung menjauhkanku dengan Hinata selama seminggu serta ayah yang mengawasiku setiap malam bagaikan pengawal."_

_Kushina tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya yang membuncit. Apa aku baru saja membuatnya tertawa? Dengan ceritaku?_

"_Keluargamu menyenangkan sekali!" katanya di sela tawa. "Aku jadi ingin melihat adikmu!"_

_Aku mengerang,"Ia pasti akan terkejut jika tahu aku bekerja dengan mafia."_

_Kushina memuji bagaimana Hinata yang polos dan lucu, hidup dengan bersih dan lurus. Aku membalas dengan mengatakan bagaimana aku bersyukur memiliki adik sepertinya, namun saat ia mengatakan jika ia berharap Naruto menjadi sepertiku, seorang kakak yang baik, entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatiku patah._

_Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku bukanlah kakak yang baik._

_Tiba-tiba saja Kushina menoleh, memanggil Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang kami. Aku sedikit terkejut dan menoleh pada Naruto yang menghampiri kami. ia menanyakan apa yang kami bicarakan dan lagi-lagi, Kushina mengagumiku sebagai kakak._

_Apakah ia menyukaiku karena aku akan menjadi contoh yang baik untuk anaknya?_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja, Neji?"_

_Lavenderku membulat, membuatku tersenyum karena merasa akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuanku ke tempat ini. _

"_Kalau itu tidak merepotkan, aku akan menginap."_

_Kushina berseru senang dan memanggil Iruka yang lagi-lagi, tidak kusadari berada di sekitar kami. Apa instingku menjadi tumpul karena berada di dekat Kushina? Dan bukan hanya diriku, bahkan Naruto terlihat terkejut karena Iruka dan Shikamaru berada di sekitar kami tanpa kami sadari. _

"_Tapi anda belum mendapatkan izin Bos, kan?" tanya Iruka keberatan saat Kushina meminta kamar untukku_

"_Ibu tidak perlu izin ayah, ia pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan ibu!" sahut Naruto_

_Kushina mengacak rambut puteranya sambil memuji saat kurasakan tatapan tajam terarah padaku yang kuduga dari Iruka atau Shikamaru. Yah, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah menyukaiku dari awal._

"_Baiklah, silahkan ikut denganku Neji," ucapnya_

_Aku segera berdiri, entah kenapa bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan misi sialan dari Asuma serta menghabisi Minato untuk mendapatkan Kushina. Aku tidak berpikir akan dapat berakting lebih jauh lagi daripada ini._

_Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku segera mengikuti Iruka yang memandu menuju mansion. Langkah kaki kami menjadi pengisi di antara diamnya kami. Aku tidak terlalu ingin mendekatkan diri padanya karena setelah ini tidak akan ada gunanya bermuka manis pada pria yang hanya sekedar bawahan._

"_Kau boleh juga," gumamnya tiba-tiba_

"_Apa?" tanyaku_

_Ia menggelengkan kepala,"Kau boleh juga, tidak mabuk sama sekali."_

_Aku mendengus, apa gumamannya barusan itu karena ia mengira aku ikut minum alkohol? "Itu karena aku tidak ikut minum."_

"_Bukankah kau sudah dua puluh tahun?"_

"_Aku tidak suka mengkonsumsi alkohol yang merusak tubuh."_

_Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi hingga tiba di depan kamar yang disediakan untukku. Daerah yang tidak pernah kujelajahi namun sebagian besar, aku sudah mengerti struktur wilayah mansion ini karena selalu mengitarinya dengan berpura-pura tersesat kemudian menggambarnya di rumah untuk di hapal._

_Hanya untuk hari ini._

"_Terima kasih, Iruka."_

_Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkanku setelahnya. Menghela nafas, aku menatap sekeliling dimana kamar yang diberikan padaku tidak terlalu besar atau kecil. Mungkin aku akan merencanakan apa yang akan kulakukan sementara dengan senjata di balik pakaianku._

_Aku harus menunggu mereka sampai selesai pesta dan beristirahat kembali ke kamar, menunggu kelengahan mereka._

_# # # # #_

_Jendela kamar yang terhubung langsung ke tempat dimana pesta berada memudahkanku memantau situasi. Aku tidak melihat Minato, Kushina maupun Naruto dimanapun. Pesta juga terlihat sudah selesai dengan para anggota kelompok meninggalkan tempat._

_Lavenderku menatap sosokku yang terpantulkan oleh cermin, sosok yang sudah siap membunuh dengan senjata berada di tubuhnya. Setelah ini, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan diriku yang dulu. Setelah ini, segalanya akan berubah._

_Demi Hinata dan demi bersama dengan Kushina._

_Tanpa membuang waktu, aku bergerak keluar dari kamar dan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Minato. Kamar mereka tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tempatku dan aku tahu mereka pasti sudah berada di kamarnya saat ini._

_Dan saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar. Hanya samar-samar, tapi aku yakin itu adalah suara Minato yang sedang berbicara pada Kushina._

_Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu._

"_Kau tahu bocah itu tertarik padamu!"_

"_Tidak mungkin. Neji tidak seperti itu, Minato. Kenapa kau terus membicarakannya?" _

_Sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat denganku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Minato sudah tahu tentang perasaanku pada Kushina._

"_Kau berduaan dengannya saat aku meninggalkanmu sebentar tadi!"_

_Aku mendengar Kushina menggeram sedikit,"Jangan kekanakan, Minato. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu dan kita sedang bertengkar di hari berbahagia kita. Sadarkah kau?"_

_Minato terdiam beberapa detik sebelum berkata,"Aku mencintaimu… aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak cemburu. Aku tidak bisa berakting apapun jika itu menyangkut dirimu."_

"_Setidaknya percayalah padaku, Minato."_

"_Aku mempercayaimu… aku mencintaimu."_

_Aku mulai mual dan merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga. Mendengar wanita yang kucintai mengatakan cinta pada orang lain membuatku membenci diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirinya. Terlebih, ia tidak menyadari perasaanku._

_Entah kenapa, pikiranku akan Hinata tidak lagi berada di sana untuk melindungi adikku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak memikirkan Hinata saat mendobrak paksa untuk memasuki kamar mereka. Ya, hanya ada Kushina di pikiranku. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Minato terbelalak memandangku, salah satu tangannya mengangkat pistol yang tersembunyi di balik bantal_

"_Neji?"_

_Aku melihat keterkejutan di mata Kushina saat memandangku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku menatap keduanya saat berada di atas kasur, membuatku semakin kehilangan akal. Tanganku dengan cepat menarik pistol yang berada di pinggang dan mengarahkannya pada Kushina._

"_Turunkan pistolmu, Minato. Kau tahu kemana aku mengarahkan benda ini, bukan?"_

_Safir miliknya berkilat penuh amarah meski ekspresinya terlihat tenang dan menipu seperti biasanya. Yah, setelah selama ini aku tahu cara menghadapi pria itu._

"_Turun dari sana dan menjauh dari Kushina," perintahku_

_Minato mengangkat alis,"Untuk apa kulakukan itu?"_

_Lavenderku menatap Kushina yang menatap tidak mengerti sebelum beralih pada Minato,"Apalagi? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

"_Jangan harap, kalau begiut!"_

_DOR! DOR!_

_Minato melepaskan peluru beberapa kali tanpa membuang waktu hingga ruangan itu bergema dan untungnya, refleksku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan menghindar. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan terus bertahan._

_DOR!_

_Aku menembak ke arah Minato, namun pria itu menghindar dengan memeluk Kushina dan terguling di tempat tidur. Pemandangan yang membuat darahku semakin mendidih._

_DOR!_

"_Menjauh darinya atau kutembak kalian berdua!" seruku_

"_Jangan harap!"_

_DOR! DOR!_

_Minato kembali menembak ke arahku hingga peluru pada pistolnya tidak lagi ada dengan suara gesekan yang menandakan isi pistol miliknya telah ia keluarkan semua. Aku tersenyum puas mengetahui hal itu dan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerangnya._

_DOR!_

"_Aaaarrrghh!"_

"_MINATO!"_

_Aku berhasi mengenai lengan kanannya yang memegang pistol, membuat benda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kushina memeluk pria itu dengan cemas, memeriksa lukanya seakan aku terlupakan. Apa Kushina akan membenciku setelah ini? Terserah. Ini semua karena anak Minato masih berada dalam kandungannya kan?_

_Karena masih ada bagian dari Minato di dalam dirinya._

"_Minato! Lenganmu-"_

"_Menjauh darinya, Kushina!" perintahku mendekat. "Menjauh darinya atau kubunuh sekarang."_

_Kushina menoleh,"K-kenapa kau lakukan ini?"_

_Lavenderku melirik Minato yang berusaha mengambil pistol lain yang tersembunyi di balik bantal, tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk mengambil senjata, aku menembak lengan kanannya sekali lagi._

_DOR! DOR!_

"_AAARGGHHH!"_

"_Tidaaaak!" teriak Kushina memeluk suaminya_

_Aku menatap dingin keduanya, mengarahkan pistol pada Kushina meski ingin sekali aku membuang benda itu karena meski hanya berpura-pura, aku tidak ingin menembaknya._

"_Menjauh, Minato. Atau kali ini bukan kau yang berlubang."_

_Safir Minato melirikku dengan penuh kebencian dan perlawanan. Pria itu masih berpura-pura tegar meski tangannya sudah tidak dapat bergerak dengan darah segar bercucuran keluar dari lubang yang kubuat di tubuhnya._

_Inilah rasanya menjadi pembunuh. Demi Hinata. Dan tujuan baruku, demi mendapatkan Kushina._

"_Tidak, tidak! Minato-"_

"_Tenanglah, Kushina." Minato berkata sambil tersenyum dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak apa. Sebaiknya, demi kebaikanmu aku akan menjauh darimu sementara."_

_Kushina meneteskan airmatanya begitu Minato menjauh dari tempat tidur sambil melirikku tajam. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera menghampiri Kushina yang berusaha menahan airmatanya, menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya seolah aku melakukan ini dengan tidak sadar._

_Ia benar-benar wanita yang baik, masih berusaha untuk mencari apa yang salah padaku meski sudah melukai suaminya. Andaikan ia tahu, jika ini semua ada alasannya. Andaikan saja Asuma tidak menyuruhku untuk berada di sini, aku mungkin akan membatasi diriku terhadap keluarga ini. Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kushina._

_Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Hinata dari pria brengsek itu._

"_Neji… Hentikan ini semua. Hentikan-, Kyaaa!"_

_Aku langsung menyergap Kushina, menahannya dari belakang kemudian mengeluarkan pisau militer yang kusembunyikan di belakang punggungku, mengarahkannya ke perut Kushina tanpa ragu saat kudengar Minato menyebutkan nama istrinya._

"_KUSHINA!"_

_DOR!_

"_AAAGGHH!"_

"_Minato!"_

_Aku menembak kaki Minato, tepat sebelum ia menyerangku dengan pistol yang ternyata ia sembunyikan dengan baik entah sejak kapan. Ia mengerang di lantai, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan shock akibat tembakan beberapa kali pada tubuhnya. _

_Hebat, pikirku. Orang biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa menahan rasa sakit setelah beberapa kali tembakan pada tubuhnya. Tapi pria ini mafia, memiliki bekas luka parah dimana-mana dan sudah selamat beberapa kali dari penyerangan sekaligus kematian._

_Mari kita lihat apa ia akan selamat kali ini._

_BRAK!_

"_Ayah! Ibu! Ada apa-"_

_Aku menoleh saat pintu kamar terbuka, dimana sosok Naruto yang memandang pucat ke dalam ruangan membuatku tersenyum. Akhirnya lengkap. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mendatangi kamar Naruto setelah selesai di sini, pikirku lagi._

"_Lepaskan Kushina… Neji. Kau tahu ia sedang hamil!" desis Minato _

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantangku mengeratkan pisau pada perut Kushina_

"_Aku tidak main-main. Katakan apa maumu!"_

_Inilah yang kutunggu. Aku mencondongkan kepala pada Kushina sedekat mungkin hingga merasakan kulit pipinya yang lembut dan basah karena airmata di wajahku. Sambil tersenyum sinis, aku menjawabnya._

"_Aku menginginkannya."_

_Minato terbelalak sesaat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun kembali berusaha menjaga ekspresinya terlihat dingin._

_Aku melirik Naruto. "Masuklah dan jangan buat keributan lebih dari ini. Jika kau mau ibumu selamat… beserta adikmu."_

_Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung Naruto marah. Murka. Menatapku penuh dengan kebencian dan keinginan untuk mencincangku di tempat. Meski begitu, ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menuruti permintaanku._

"_Kau menginginkan Kushina?" tanya Minato mengejek_

"_Ya," jawabku kemudian merutuk. "Tapi sialnya, kau menghamilinya… lagi!"_

_Minato terkekeh, menatapku seakan merendahkanku. "Sayangnya… Kushina istriku. Kalau kau lupa."_

_Brengsek. Aku memeluk erat Kushina hingga kudengar ia terkesiap, berhati-hati agar pisau yang menempel di perutnya tidak benar-benar melukainya._

"_Dan kalau kau lupa," balasku tersenyum. "Istrimu ada di pelukanku."_

_Minato mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali,"Lepaskan Kushina, Neji. Dan kita akan melupakan semua ini."_

_Melupakan?_

_Jangan bercanda! Masa depan Hinata terancam saat ini dan kita akan melupakannya begitu saja? Terlebih… Kushina tidak akan pernah menerimaku setelah ini, bukan?_

"_Aku tidak bodoh, Minato. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja," balasku dingin_

_DOR!_

_Aku menembaknya, persis seperti sebelumnya namun pria itu menghindar dengan cepat meski tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak lagi dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Apalagi dengan darah yang mengalir begitu banyak. Seperti yang kuharapkan, pria ini memang tangguh._

_Kalau begitu aku harus mencari cara lain. Lavenderku melirik ke tempat yang sedaritadi sama sekali tidak bergerak._

"_Kalian tahu? Aku benci dibohongi," ucapku tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, aku akan membuat kalian kehilang seorang keluarga."_

"_JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, NEJI!" seru Naruto dan berhasil membuatku menoleh. "Kau tahu betapa aku menantikan adikku. Kau tahu aku menyayanginya!"_

_Saat itu, aku hendak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin berteriak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Namun tidak mungkin kulakukan saat ponselku terus bergetar di saku, sebuah panggilan dari Asuma yang kuyakin, meminta laporan padaku._

_Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku tahu Naruto menyayangi calon adiknya._

_Dan aku juga menyayangi adikku. Aku juga harus melindungi Hinata. Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa orang lain dan masa depanku. Dan nyawa orang yang kucintai karena aku tidak akan pernah dapat memilikinya._

_Ya, Kushina tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku apapun yang kulakukan._

_Setelah itu, pisau menancap di perut Kushina._

_Darah, teriakan, tangisan dan pembunuhan menjadi satu hingga aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat demi melaksanakan misiku. Aku merasa akal sehatku memudar ketika melihat darah dimana-mana beserta getaran ponsel yang sama sekali tidak berhenti di saku._

_Seakan-akan, jika aku berhenti dan getaran ponsel itu berhenti, masa depan Hinatalah yang menjadi korbannya._

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

_Aku mengerang kesakitan saat kurasakan sebuah timah panas melubangi tubuhku. Tanganku yang penuh darah menjatuhkan calon manusia yang secara paksa kukeluarkan sebelum saatnya. Aku sadar, tidak ada jalan lain lagi karena saat ini aku sudah terkepung._

_Tidak ada jalan lain? _

_Itu artinya kita harus membuat jalan itu sendiri._

_Aku tersenyum saat melihat jalan keluar satu-satunya dan tanpa ragu menerjang sebuah jendela besar yang menghubungkan ke taman di belakang Naruto hingga suara pecahan kaca memekakan telingaku. Tubuhku menabrak jendela itu seakan aku adalah banteng mengamuk dan tidak peduli bagaimana akibatnya._

_Dan aku berhasil keluar. Bergelung di taman, aku segera bangkit dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah gerbang. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan suara penuh keputus asaan Naruto di belakang tubuhku seiring kakiku membawa tubuhku._

_Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. _

_Ini semua demi Hinata. Aku harus berkorban. Masa depanku, kehidupan tenangku dan wanita yang kucintai. _

_Aku berhasil keluar dari gerbang karena tidak ada yang berjaga saat itu. Aku ingat, para anggota mungkin diizinkan pulang dan hanya orang kepercayaan Minatolah yang berjaga._

_._

_Nafasku berpacu saat melihat mobil yang disediakan Asuma masih berada di tempat semula. Aku segera menaikinya dan meski meringis kesakitan, aku berusaha menyetir dengan baik untuk kembali ke tempat Asuma._

_Ponsel yang masih bergetar di saku, membuatku benci untuk mengangkatnya. Namun aku harus melaporkannya pada Asuma. Tidak ada jalan lain karena kesadaranku mulai berkurang seiring darah yang terus menetes dari luka tembakan._

"_Halo?" jawabku terengah_

"_Kau berhasil," ucap Asuma dan itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan._

"_Ya."_

_Ia tertawa memuakkan di seberang, membuatku merapatkan mobil dan menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau… menyuruh seseorang? Aku perlu bantuan."_

"_Tentu! Dimana kau?"_

_Lavenderku melirik kanan kiri, memastikan dimana diriku berada kemudian mengatakan tempatnya pada Asuma. Pria itu mengatakan jika aku akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjemputkan dalam sepuluh menit._

_Setelah menutup ponsel, aku mengatur nafasku yang masih memburu sambil kembali memikirkan apa yang barusan kulakukan._

_Aku membunuh Minato. Membunuh Kushina. Membunuh calon bayi mereka. Dan nyaris membunuh Uzumaki Naruto._

_Luar biasa._

_Pembicaraan dengan Kushina tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalaku. Ia menyebutku sebagai kakak yang baik, pribadi yang menyayangi Hinata._

_Dan airmataku mengalir. Mengalir dengan deras tanpa dapat kutahan. Inilah yang disebut orang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

"_Maaf… maafkan aku," gumamku di sela tangis. "Andai aku memiliki pilihan lain… "_

_Dan kegelapan menyambutku._

_Ketika aku sadar, Asuma menyambutku menjadi anggotanya meski ia mengamuk ketika mengetahui Naruto masih hidup. Ia masih menepati janjinya meski ia berusaha berbuat curang untuk mendapatkan Hinata yang untungnya, berhasil beberapa kali kugagalkan._

_Hingga saat ini._

_# # # # #_

Aku berhenti bercerita, menutup mata dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis meski sudah lima tahun berlalu namun aku tetap tidak dapat terbiasa olehnya. Pengorbanan yang kulakukan lima tahun lalu, sia-sia. Bahkan membunuh pun kulakukan untuk hal yang tidak dapat terelakkan mengingat Hinata kini menjadi istri Naruto.

Naruto berbuat tepat dengan membalas dendam padaku, aku tahu. Namun tetap saja, hal itu membangkitkan amarahku.

Aku menoleh pada Hinata yang hanya diam sedaritadi. Aku tidak ingin bercerita sambil memandang wajahnya, takut mengetahui jika ia akan kecewa padaku. Takut jika ia menyadari, kakaknya tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh yang berambisi dan bodoh.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang kudapatkan dari Hinata karena ia tiba-tiba saja memelukku hingga kami nyaris terjatuh ke belakang andai saja aku tidak menahan tubuhku. Aku mendengarnya terisak menangis, memelukku dengan erat.

"Hinata?"

"Neji-nii… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, demi diriku… kau melalui itu semua. Maafkan aku… Semua salahku. Naruto kehilangan keluarganya… semua salahku… "

Inilah ketakutan utamaku jika menceritakannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak," jawabku membalas pelukannya. "Bukan salahmu, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" serunya mengeratkan pelukan. "Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apalah… keluarga Naruto… Neji-nii… harus mengalami ini semua."

"Hinata... " ucapku sedih

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menarik tubuhnya, lavendernya merah dan basah saat menatapku. Pandangannya berubah saat mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kusangka akan ia katakan.

"Karena itulah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas segalanya!" ucapnya dengan tekad dan keberanian. "Dan kali ini, aku yang akan melindungi kakak serta Naruto!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku

"Aku-"

BRAK!

Kami terkejut mendengar pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba, membuatku sadar waktu kami telah habis. Asuma berdiri di sana dengan Iruka berada di belakangnya dan beberapa anggota memasuki ruangan, dengan kasar memisahkanku dengan Hinata. Dua pria berbadan kekar yang kukenali menarikku dari Hinata.

"Jangan sakiti Neji-nii!"seru Hinata yang kemudian di tahan oleh Iruka dari belakang

"waktu yang kuberikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kalian saling berbicara, bukan?" ucap Asuma mendekati Hinata. "Kau sadar tidak memiliki pilihan lain di sini, kan?"

Apa maksud pria brengsek ini? Jangan katakan ia menginginkan Hinata untuk tidur dengannya? Jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya!

Aku membuka mulut untuk mencerca apapun yang akan dikatakan Asuma pada Hinata. Namun sebelum aku mengatakan apapun, Hinata memotongku dengan bertanya.

"Pilihan yang kau maksud, apakah itu adalah aku menjadi milikmu?"

Asuma tersenyum ramah, salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Hinata. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hinata karena saat ini ia membelakangiku. Apakah ia takut? Jijik? Merasa terpaksa? Tersiksa?

"Bukan hanya menjadi milikku. Aku menginginkanmu hingga ke titik tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu keluar atau turun dari ranjangku."

Bajingan.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MEMBAYANGKAN HINATA DENGAN OTAK KOTORMU ITU, SIALAN!"

Asuma melirikku dari sudur matanya, memberi isyarat pada Iruka yang langsung memahami perintah dan berjalan ke arahku, menendangku dengan sepatu pantofel hitamnya yang tebal dan berat tepat pada perutku.

"AAARGGHH!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Hinata. "Kau menginginkanku? Kau mendapatkanku! Berhentilah menyakiti Neji-nii! Lepaskan dia!"

Hinata?

"Kau setuju menjadi milikku?" tanya Asuma mengangkat dagu Hinata

"Ya. Aku setuju."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin!

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Hai hai hai!**

**Gomenne! Berapa bulan fic ini dianggurin dan Risa ngga nongol di ffn?**

**Kalian pantas kecewa dan Risa tahu itu. Tapi Risa harap kalian mengerti jika kami sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang penting di dunia nyata hingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan seperti yang kami janjikan.**

**And here's a good news! Kami akan tetap update!**

**Kapan? Itu kejutan untuk kalian, my dear readers!**

**Love, Risa Goryukanda**


	18. Bertemu Kembali

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, DLL…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Dll…**

**.**

**Chapter 18 : Bertemu kembali**

**# # # # #**

Shikamaru meletakkan perban pada kotak pertolongan pertama yang selalu di sediakan di pulau itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia menatap lengan yang baru saja ia ganti perbannya setelah terkena peluru semalam. Lengan yang dikorbankan hanya untuk sebuah rencana kejam.

"Sudah selesai, Bos."

Naruto melirik lengannya, menggerak-gerakkannya sesaat untuk memastikan kenyamanannya dan rasa sakit masih dapat ia rasakan, menyengatnya dari dalam. Ia meringis sesaat sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Shikamaru melihat sang ketua sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan penculikan Hinata.

Semua itu karena rencana pria itu berjalan dengan lancar.

"Bos, apa kau yakin Hinata-sama akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ada Neji di sana," jawab Naruto tanpa berpaling

"Tapi bagaimana jika Asuma memisahkan mereka dan Asuma berbuat sesuatu padanya?"

Safir Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya, tangannya meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. "Tentu saja aku akan memotong kemaluan si bajingan itu dengan tanganku sendiri jika berani melakukannya."

Shikamaru yakin, Naruto benar-benar akan melaksanakannya. Pria itu berbeda dari ayahnya, Minato yang lebih memilih untuk menampilkan kesan rapi dan bersih. Minato tidak akan memperlihatkan tindakan kejamnya pada siapapun, namun Naruto berbeda. Pria itu benar-benar akan melaksanakan niatnya di tempat.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang membawa Shion bersamanya. Gadis itu tidak lagi berpakaian sama seperti yang lainnya. Kini ia terlihat seperti gadis kota dengan celana jeans dan kaos yang disediakan oleh Naruto untuknya. Dan, gadis itu semakin terlihat seperti Hinata.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru

Sai mengangguk,"Helikopter sudah datang."

Shikamaru melirik Shion yang terlihat sedikit pucat, gelisah dan gugup. Ia tahu alasannya, dan karena itulah ia tidak ingin menanyakan keadaan gadis itu alih-alih menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Bos?"

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil kemeja putih yang tergantung begitu saja di punggung kursi dan memakainya. Ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan rencananya dan pergi mengambil apa yang ia sudah ia pinjamkan kepada mereka.

# # # # #

Neji benar-benar membenci keadaannya saat ini.

Ia terkurung di ruangan bersama dengan dua pria bawahan Asuma yang keduanya mengacungkan senapan terhadapnya, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak kabur dari tempat tersebut. Belum lagi kini tangan dan kakinya terikat. Dan ia berani bertaruh, di luar ruangan tepatnya di depan pintu masih ada yang berjaga untuk memastikan semuanya aman.

Sementara Hinata berada di luar sana bersama Asuma, pria yang ia benci. Selama ini ia berusaha agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi, namun karena keterlambatannya dalam menyadari keadaan segalanya menjadi kacau.

Andai saja Naruto tidak membawa Hinata, tidak memperkosa Hinata dan… tidak menikahi Hinata. Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Brengsek, maki Neji dalam hati.

Otaknya berputar keras sedaritadi namun tidak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Jika ia bergerak dan melawan dua pria yang mengacungkan pistol, besar kemungkinan pria lain yang berjaga akan masuk dan menyerangnya.

Itu berarti bukan pilihan yang aman untuknya.

Ia bisa saja memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin lebih aman, tapi saat ini benaknya dipenuhi rasa khawatir pada Hinata. Adiknya lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkannya dengan tidur dengan pria seperti Asuma. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya, ia yakin Hinata tidak akan memikirkan hal itu. Tidur dengan pria lain yang tidak Hinata sukai demi menolongnya, jika Hinata yang dulu pasti adiknya itu hanya menangis dan menunggu keputusan Neji. Dan entah kenapa, ia lebih memilih hal itu daripada keadaannya yang sekarang. Bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah Asuma lakukan pada Hinata.

Neji kembali melirik pria yang menjaganya, membalas melirik dengan seringaian di wajahnya seolah pria itu menunggunya untuk kabur atau berbuat kesalahan agar bisa menghajarnya. Kemungkinan dua pria yang menjaganya ini tidak pernah menyukainya dan kini mendapatkan kesempatan.

"Ada apa Neji-san?" tanya pria itu dengan nada mengejek. "Mau kabur? Silahkan saja."

Pria lain di sisi sebaliknya terkekeh,"Dan kau langsung tidak bernyawa dalam hitungan detik."

Neji memutar mata hendak membantahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit dan telinganya mendengar suara keras yang mengancam.

BOM!

"Apa itu?!" teriak pria di sisi kiri Neji

"Mungkinkah ada penyerangan?" balas pria lainnya

"Sial. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita bisa dibunuh Bos kalau meninggalkan pria ini di sini!"

BOM!

Dan suara keras lain menyusul, membuat debu-debu dan pasir halus berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Kedua pria yang menjaga Neji masih berdebat, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Neji sendiri sebenarnya sama penasarannya dengan kedua pria itu. Apakah memang sedang terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran? Kelompok mana yang menyerang di saat seperti ini?

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?

BOM!

Neji menggeram, menoleh pada dua pria idiot yang menjaganya. "Lepaskan aku! Kita akan mati bersama-sama kalau gedung ini roboh!"

Pria di sisi kiri Neji melengos,"Tidak akan! Jangan mengira kau bisa menipu kami!"

"Ya! Kami tahu kau hanya ingin kabur!"

"Jadi kalian ingin mati bersamaku di sini?" balas Neji. "Kalau begitu berdoalah sekarang karena mungkin saja dalam hitungan menit gedung ini akan roboh dan kita akan bertemu di neraka."

Kedua pria yang menjaganya sedikit terguncang dengan pernyataan Neji, keduanya saling memandang namun sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya seolah ucapanya barusan masih memiliki keraguan.

"Asal kalian tahu," sambung Neji berusaha terdengar tenang. "Aku sudah membunuh dan menjadi buronan. Adikku yang menjadi tujuan hidupku pun telah diambil dariku. Aku tidak masalah dengan terbunuh di sini. Bagaimana dengan kalian, hm?"

Tubuh kedua pria itu terlihat menegang sesaat, mengetahui jika ucapan Neji benar. Pria itu buronan, berbeda dengan mereka yang hanya bergabung dengan kelompok mafia dan bisa memulai kembali dari awal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria itu bahkan mengatakan tujuan hidupnya kini telah direbut dan tidak masalah untuk mati.

BOOM!

Ledakan kali ini terdengar lebih dekat daripada ledakan sebelumnya, membuat ruangan yang mereka tempati bergetar dengan pasir dan beberapa material di langit berjatuhan. Neji masih menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penuh ketenangan yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan di benaknya.

"Mungkin saja jika ada ledakan sekali lagi, ruangan ini benar-benar sudah tertimbun dan kita akan-"

"DIAAAAMM!"

Pria di sisi kiri Neji berteriak, melemparkan senapan yang ia pegang daritadi dan mengeluarkan kunci dengan terburu-buru dari kantong celananya. Ia berlutut sambil terus meracau dengan panik.

"Aku tidak ingin mati di sini! Tidak dengan para bajingan seperti kalian! Aku tidak bergabung untuk mati sia-sia!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa kau yakin akan melepaskan pria ini?!" sahut pria lainnya

"Tentu saja! Lebih baik aku kehilangan jariku daripada harus mati di sini!"

Neji tersenyum, mengetahui rencananya untuk memojokkan keduanya berhasil. Setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar terbunuh dan berhasil keluar dari ruangan ini. Saat ikatan di kedua kaki tangannya terlepas, Neji langsung berdiri dan kedua pria tadi mundur perlahan dengan kedua senapan mengarah padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh? Cepat buka pintunya! Jika aku yang membukanya, aku pasti langsung tidak bernyawa!" ucap Neji menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya

Kedua pria tersebut langsung bergerak menuju pintu dengan terburu-buru, membuka pintu dan sebuah senapan terarah pada keduanya namun saat mengetahui siapa yang terlihat keduanya langsung mengatakan sesuatu pada pria yang menjaga pintu. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata.

Neji langsung bergerak dan menerobos keluar, menabrak kedua pria yang menjaganya dan berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Lavendernya melihat bagaimana hancurnya beberapa sisi rumah yang terkena ledakan. Dan ia bisa mendengar samar-samar teriakan di sana sini seolah segalanya terdengar kacau.

Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia terus berlari dan mencari Hinata untuk membawa adiknya keluar dari tempat yang memuakkan ini sebelum benar-benar rata dengan tanah.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku bisa merasakan tangan besar yang memegang bahuku dengan erat, jari-jarinya menekan dengan protektif hingga rasanya dapat menembus pakaian menuju kulitku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan tidak senonoh pria ini padaku dari sudut mata.

Lavenderku melirik dimana Iruka mengawal kami dengan sigapnya. Hingga sekarang, aku masih tidak bisa percaya jika pria yang awalnya terlihat baik dan normal di mansion itu ternyata anggota dari Asuma. Apakah Naruto sudah tahu hal itu? Karena itu ia tersenyum saat aku diculik oleh Iruka?

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau bersamaku, Hinata," ucap Asuma tiba-tiba

"Apakah kau masih menginginkanku meski aku sudah menjadi istri Naruto?" tanyaku berusaha terlihat tegas

Kedua mata cokelat Asuma terlihat berkilat marah dan tersinggung, tapi dengan cepat ia mengontrol ekspresi dan nada suaranya seolah apa yang kukatakan bukan untuk memberitahu apa posisinya.

"Kau diancam olehnya, bukan? Tidak masalah. Aku akan membebaskanmu sekarang darinya," balasnya dengan senyuman dibuat-buat

"Kami sudah menikah secara resmi," aku menekankan statusku. "Dan kau juga mengancamku dengan menggunakan Neji-nii."

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Asuma berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi, kedua matanya menatapku dingin bagaikan predator yang menemukan mangsanya hingga membuat kakiku membeku di tempat dan tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya yang berada di bahuku meremas dengan menyakitkan, seolah-olah memberitahu jika pria ini sedang murka.

"Sudah sampai, Bos." Iruka berkata

Aku menoleh ragu dan melihat Iruka membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kamar. Tidak salah lagi. Apalagi tujuannya membawaku setelah apa yang kukatakan tadi?

"Kau jaga di luar," perintah Asuma dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Tutup telingamu jika mendengar sesuatu."

"Beres," jawabnya patuh

Apa maksudnya?

Cengkraman di bahuku mengencang, membuatku merintih dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar memeluk pinggangku dan mengangkatku, membawaku dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan tersebut hingga yang dapat kulihat hanyalah senyuman Iruka yang menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan sebelum tubuhku dijatuhkan begitu saja di sebuah kasur besar yang empuk.

Lavenderku menatap sekeliling, tubuhku langsung dengan cepat bergerak untuk segera turun dari kasur namun sebuah tubuh besar menghalangiku.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?"

Aku menatap dengan Asuma yang berada di atas tubuhku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku teringat setiap kali Naruto menindihku dan menatapku dengan sepasang safir yang merendahkan serta senyuman yang menggoda.

Tidak, tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini?

"T-tolong menjauh dariku… "

"Kenapa?" tanyanya mendekatkan kepalanya dan aku langsung membuang muka untuk menghindar. "Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidur denganku?"

"A-aku hanya mengatakan akan menjadi milikmu. Bukan dengan tidur denganmu-"

BOM!

Suara apa itu?

Asuma langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dariku, menoleh ke arah jendela dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur dengan buru-buru. Ekspresinya terlihat tegang dan waspada, membuatku langsung mengambil kesempatan dimana ia lengah dan langsung mendudukan diri untuk memahami situasi.

Suara apa tadi itu? Ledakan?

"Sial!" maki Asuma kemudian menoleh padaku. "Tunggu di sini dan jangan pernah coba-coba untuk kabur!"

Ia kemudian melesat keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya dari luar. Kepalaku langsung diserbu berbagai pertanyaan. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ledakan apa itu? dimana? Ataukan itu Naruto yang datang menyelamatkanku?

BOM!

Jantungku berdegup keras saat suara ledakan kedua terdengar dan tempat tidur seakan bergerak meski hanya sedetik. Aku tidak boleh hanya diam dan menunggu pertolongan di sini. Aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu karena ini adalah masalah yang aku timbulkan karena tidak pernah mengenal dunia.

Aku bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju jendela terdekat dimana Asuma melihat tadi. Lavenderku membulat saat melihat salah satu gedung rumah ini telah hancur dengan banyaknya orang yang terbunuh di sekitar. Aku langsung menjauh dari jendela, lututku terasa lemas untuk menopang tubuhku dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Perutku terasa mual, aku terbatuk beberapa saat karena melihat banyaknya darah dan anggota tubuh yang terpisah di sekitar gedung yang rusak.

BOM!

Ledakan ketiga membuat seluruh ruangan benar-benar bergetar seolah sedang mengalami gempa bumi dan aku bisa melihat beberapa pasir berjatuhan dari langit-langit yang membuatku sadar, tidak lama lagi aku akan terkubur di dalam sini hidup-hidup jika tidak keluar.

Aku memaksakan kakiku untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu, berusaha membuka pintu namun seperti yang kuduga, Asuma benar-benar menguncinya tadi. Aku berusaha untuk menarik paksa, menendang dan menabrakkan diriku ke pintu layaknya di film-film action, namun tidak ada yang berhasil kecuali membuat tubuhku semakin terasa sakit.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

"Toloooonnggg! Bukakan pintu ini!" teriakku sambil memukul pintu

Namun yang bisa kudengar hanyalah teriakan dan beberapa suara desingan pistol dari luar. Apakah sedang ada penyerangan? Apakah itu Naruto?

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Aku mencoba lagi, memukul-mukulkan tanganku hingga ke titik tidak memperdulikan lagi jika tanganku akan memar bahkan luka nantinya. Aku harus memberitahu mereka jika aku berada di sini, setidaknya aku harus selamat daripada harus mati terkubur di ruangan ini jika akan ada ledakan yang selanjutnya.

"Toloooonggg! Siapapun yang di luar, bukakan pintu ini!"

BRAK!

Aku terlempar sesaat dari pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Lavenderku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat melihat dua sosok asing berdiri tepat di depan mataku. Dua orang pria berpakaian berwarna hitam dengan rompi anti peluru menutupi tubuh dan beberapa senjata menggantung di beberapa bagian menatapku dengan setengah takjub.

Siapa mereka?

"Bah! Kita menemukan Hyuuga Hinata," ucap pria berambut pirang panjang

"Kenapa kau kecewa Dei? Kita memerlukannya," sahut pria yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut merah di sebelahnya

"Dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa mengetes bom baru yang sudah kubuat khusus untuk misi ini!"

Bom?

Jadi merekalah yang melakukan hal keji itu? Siapa mereka ini sebenarnya? Aku berusaha untuk membuka mulut dan bertanya, tapi senjata-senjata yang mereka bawa membuatku merasa semakin tertekan dan terintimidasi.

Pria berambut merah itu melirikku,"Hyuuga Hinata. Ikutlah dengan kami."

Aku menggelengkan kepala waspada. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan diri, apakah mereka anggota kelompok mafia lain? Tapi bagaimana mereka tahu namaku?

"Ck, tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu!" ujar pria yang dipanggil Dei tadi. "Kami Akatsuki, polisi untuk kasus khusus."

Lavenderku membulat. Mereka akatsuki? Polisi yang memburu Naruto, Asuma dan Neji-nii? Mereka datang untuk menangkap Asuma dan Neji-nii! Tidak salah lagi, karena itulah mereka membutuhkanku, bukan?

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian!"

"Apa?" pria bernama Dei terlihat tidak terima. "Mungkin kau salah paham, aku tidak memintamu tapi memerintahkanmu untuk ikut dengan kami!"

"Dan aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Hyuuga Hinata-, ah tidak. Sekarang Uzumaki Hinata, bukan begitu?" pria berambut merah tiba-tiba berbicara dengan tenang namun mampu membuatku berpaling melihatnya dengan rasa ketakutan menjalariku. "Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami. Karena suamimu, bukan?"

Deg.

Mereka tahu. Mereka benar-benar akan menangkap Naruto dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Rencana Sasuke dan Sakura hancur karena mereka menemukanku. Karena aku diculik oleh Iruka dan dibawa ke mansion Asuma di hari dimana mereka akan menangkap Asuma. Semuanya kacau.

"Bukankah kau diculik dan dipaksa menikah oleh Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pria berambut merah itu lagi. "Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu dan-"

"TIDAK!" aku terkejut dengan suara yang kukeluarkan seketika. "Tidak! Tidak! Naruto tidak melakukan apapun-, maksudku, ia memang menculikku dan memaksaku menikah dengannya. Tapi kini aku tidak mempermasalahkannya! Jadi kumohon, lepaskan Naruto! Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku mencarinya-"

"Hmphh!" pria bernama Dei mendengus. "Wanita ini jatuh cinta pada mafia itu!"

"Dei," pria berambut merah itu memutar mata. "Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kenapa tidak, Sasori? Lihat bagaimana ia berusaha untuk membelanya!"

Pria bernama Sasori itu menoleh padaku,"Kau tidak mencintai mafia itu kan?"

Aku tidak ingin ia dipenjara. Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi istrinya. Hingga aku mengatakan padanya rencana memiliki anak. Dan saat ia bertanya kenapa, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apakah Naruto tahu?

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya.

Ia tahu aku mencintainya. Perasaan ini bukan perasaan benci seperti sebelumnya. Aku… aku mencintai Naruto dengan seluruh masa lalu dan dirinya kini. Aku mencintai pria yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dicintai oleh orang lain karena siapa dirinya.

Tapi aku tahu dirinya. Aku tahu aku mencintainya.

"Ya… ya, aku mencintainya."

"Brengsek. Lihat? Wanita ini mencintainya!"

Sasori menghela nafas, mendekatiku dengan hati-hati dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku masih memperhatikannya dengan waspada.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi. Apakah kau mau mengatakan kau mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, ketua mafia?"

Kali ini aku tidak akan sebodoh kemarin. Kali ini, aku akan mengakui perasaanku sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk menghadapinya.

"Ya. Aku mencintai suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto. Ketua mafia yang kalian cari."

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Sasori lagi menaikkan alisnya

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori tertawa keras, membuatku sedikit terkejut lalu melirik Dei yang menjadi rekannya pun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud di balik tawa Sasori. Apakah ada yang lucu saat aku mengatakan aku mencintai Naruto?

"Sasori? Kuharap kau mau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ucap Dei

"Oh ya. Aku akan mengatakannya," sahut Sasori melirikku dengan senyuman culasnya. "Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya terkena sindrom stockholm."

Aku mengeryit,"Sindrom stockholm?"

Dei bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba, membuatku langsung menoleh padanya. Pria itu juga tampak takjub dan tersenyum sama seperti yang Sasori lakukan.

"Benar juga. Wanita ini sudah hidup bersama pria itu lebih dari sebulan. Tidak mungkin tidak terkena sindrom stockholm. Apalagi sampai menikah," ucapnya

"A-apa maksud kalian?"

Sasori melirik padaku,"Sindrom stockholm. Itu artinya, perasaanmu murni bukan jatuh cinta pada penculikmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi ketergantungan akan penculikmu. Kau hanya merasa terbiasa padanya dan memaklumi segala tentang pria itu hingga kau mengira dirimu sedang jatuh cinta padanya."

Tidak.

Aku tidak mungkin terkena sindrom itu.

"Sekarang setelah semuanya jelas, bisa kita pergi?" Dei mengulurkan tangannya. "Kami masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

Airmataku mengalir tanpa kusadari. Apakah benar aku tidak mencintai Naruto, bahkan hanya merasa ketergantungan padanya karena terbiasa? Tidak. itu tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar merasakannya meski aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Sindrom stockholm…

Duniaku terasa hancur perlahan karenanya.

Tanganku menyambut uluran tangan Dei dan Sasori ikut berdiri bersamaku. Lavenderku melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar di depanku dan dengan cepat aku mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mendorong Dei hingga terjatuh bersama senjata-senjatanya ke dalam kamar serta menendang Sasori yang lengah sesaat kemudian berlari keluar.

Aku tidak mungkin terkena sindrom stockholm!

Tidak mungkin!

Naruto… Naruto aku membutuhkanmu!

**End Hinata POV**

**.**

Pein menghela nafas melihat bangunan yang runtuh di depannya. Dan ia bisa mendengar banyak orang di sekelilingnya merasa panik dan berhamburan untuk melihat, namun ia sudah meminta pada Itachi agar mengurusnya dengan mengirimkan polisi untuk menghalau media untuk meliput hal ini.

"Mereka berdua tidak pernah setengah-setengah, bukan?" ujar Konan

"Begitulah. Aku bersyukur mereka menjadi polisi dan bukannya teroris."

Konan tersenyum,"Bagaimana dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu?"

Pein mendongak ke arah seberang dari tempat mereka berdiri,"Mengawasi dari kejauhan. Mereka akan turun tangan dan menghancurkan tempat ini ketika aku memberi isyarat."

"Aku mengerti. Eksekusi di tempat seperti yang selalu kita lakukan."

"Ya. Masalahnya, kita membutuhkan Hyuuga Hinata sekarang ini."

"Deidara dan Sasori sedang mencarinya sambil memburu Sarutobi Asuma dan Hyuuga Neji."

"Kalau begitu-"

_Beeep beeep!_

Konan dan Pein menekan tombol yang menghubungkan dengan _earphone _mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"_Hyuuga Hinata kabur! Kami menemukannya dan wanita itu kabur setelah menendang kami!"_

Suara Deidara yang panik bercampur kekesalan langsung membuat Konan dan Pein menghela nafas. Mereka bisa membayangkan situasi pria itu karena salah satu tujuan misi mereka sedang kabur entah kemana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Waktu bermain sudah habis, kami akan masuk." Balas Pein

"_Sebaiknya kalian menemukan Sarutobi Asuma atau Hyuuga Neji. Urusan wanita itu serahkan pada kami!" _

Kali ini Sasori yang membalas dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Jelas sekali jika Sasori sedang berlari untuk mencari Hinata yang kabur saat keduanya lengah. Pein dan Konan saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya melesat masuk ke dalam gedung yang masih utuh.

# # # # #

"Penyerangan Akatsuki memang tidak biasa," gumam Naruto tersenyum mengejek melihat beberapa bangunan tempat tinggal Asuma rusak

Setelah Naruto, Shikamaru, Shion dan Kiba tiba dengan helikopter yang mendarat di suatu gedung tingkat tinggi yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Asuma, keempatnya bergegas menuju markas Asuma yang ternyata sudah diserang dengan banyak orang mengelilingi serta para polisi yang berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung mendekatinya,"Sedang apa kau di sini? Memperkeruh suasana?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Untuk mengambil apa yang diambil dariku."

"Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan mengurusnya-"

"Heh," Naruto mendengus mengejek. "Kalau mereka mau menangkapku, silahkan. Dan kau salah dalam menyebutkan nama Hinata. Dia bernama Uzumaki Hinata sekarang."

"Apa kau mengira pernikahanmu sah?" desis Itachi menyipitkan matanya

"Tentu saja. Apapun akan menjadi sah dengan uang, Itachi. Kau seharusnya paling tahu tentang hal itu," jawab Naruto santai

"Beraninya kau-"

Shikamaru dan Kiba mendadak maju ke depan, berdiri diantara Itachi dan Naruto yang masih adu mata. Keduanya tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka di sini, terlebih dengan urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Akatsuki ada di dalam, bukan?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah markas Asuma. "Kalau begitu aku akan masuk duluan."

Itachi tergelak,"Apa kau gila?! Kau benar-benar datang untuk memperkeruh suasana!"

Naruto tertawa, berjalan sambil merangkul bahu Shion yang tidak mengerti apapun sejak tadi sambil melirik pada Itachi dari sudut matanya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang diambil dariku dan menyelesaikan segalanya."

Shikamaru dan Kiba kemudian berbalik dan mengikuti sang ketua yang memasuki markas Asuma yang masih utuh. Keduanya mengeluarkan senjata mereka untuk berjaga-jaga, mengawal Naruto dan Shion serta Akamaru yang berjalan di depan mereka untuk memandu.

Shion memperhatikan setiap langkah yang lewati, melihat sekelilingnya berulang kali dengan tangan gemetar yang ia sembunyikan dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin ketakutan akan masa lalunya membuatnya mundur sekarang. Setelah semua perlakuan Naruto padanya, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang harus menghambatnya.

Ia ingin membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Asuma dan menemukan Hinata, istrinya kembali. Lagipula, semua kejadian ini karena salahnya, bukan Hinata seperti yang wanita lugu itu perkirakan.

"Kau ketakutan sekarang?"

Suara Naruto membuatnya tersadar, Shion menoleh pada pemilik safir yang menusuk itu dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu… "

"Bagus. Karena jika kau takut, lebih baik kau kutinggalkan di sini."

"Baik," jawab Shion yang tahu jika Naruto akan benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya

DOR! DOR!

Akamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti, anjing itu mengerang untuk melindungi Naruto di sebuah sudut lorong. Shikamaru Dan Kiba langsung melewati Naruto dan mengendap-endap di sudut lorong untuk menunggu musuh yang mengeluarkan tembakan barusan.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Aaaagh!"

Suara seorang pria terdengar tertembak dan ada suara langkah kaki menuju mereka, membuat Shikamaru serta Kiba meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, bersiap untuk menembak begitu langkah kaki itu tiba di depan mereka.

Namun begitu langkah kakinya hampir dekat, tiba-tiba suara seorang pria terdengar seraya berhentinya mereka berjalan.

"Brengsek! Kemana wanita itu lari?!"

"Aku yakin sekali tadi ia mengarah ke sini."

"Aku bosan dengan permainan kucing-kucingan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu resikonya."

Suara decakan terdengar dari pria satunya,"Ini mencoreng nama Akatsuki. Dikalahkan wanita begitu saja dan melarikan diri dengan cepat!"

"Ini karena kau memojokkannya tanpa memberi waktu untuk berpikir. Dasar tidak punya strategi," cibir pria lainnya

"Seperti kau punya saja! Sudahlah, kita coba kejar naik tangga ini."

Dan suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar menjauh yang artinya keduanya telah menaiki tangga untuk mengejar seseorang. Shikamaru dan Kiba melirik Naruto, menunggu perintah dan reaksi pria itu atas pembicaraan dua pria Akatsuki yang seharusnya memburu Naruto juga.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Maju," ucap Naruto

"Sepertinya yang mereka kejar Hinata-sama, Bos. Mungkin ia berhasil melarikan diri," Shikamaru berspekulasi

Naruto tersenyum,"Yah. Dia adalah istriku, kalau sampai tertangkap itu akan mengecewakanku."

Shion melirik pria di sebelahnya yang tanpa ia duga-duga mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar. Ia mengenal pria dingin itu sebelumnya, tapi pria di sebelahnya tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seakan-akan, pria itu mempercayai Hinata.

Apakah Hinata benar-benar merubah Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Shion

"T-tidak ada," kilah Shion membuang muka. "Ayo kita lurus. Aku yakin Hinata-sama ada di suatu tempat di ruangan pribadi Asuma."

"Tidak," sahut Shikamaru. "Kita cari ke tempat yang bukan ruangan pribadi Asuma. Dua orang tadi mengatakan kalau Hinata-sama baru saja kabur dan mengejarnya."

Kiba menyentuh dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita harus mencarinya sebelum dua orang tadi menemukannya."

Naruto melirik Akamaru yang masih bersiaga. "Bagaimana kalau kau gunakan anjingmu untuk mencari Hinata, Kiba?"

"Ah!" Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Maaf, bos. Baiklah, Akamaru semoga kau masih mengingat bau Hinata-sama!"

"_Woof_!"

Akamaru mengendus kesana kemari, lalu berlari menuju arah dimana tangga yang dimaksudkan oleh Akatsuki tadi. Mereka mengikuti Akamaru naik ke tangga dan berlari di sebuah lorong, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu terbuka dan menangkap Kiba yang lengah dengan sebuah pistol mengancam di pelipisnya.

Ketiganya berhenti dan Akamaru menggeram pada pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengancam tuannya tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang kutemukan di sini," ujar Naruto berdecak

"Hyuuga Neji," Shikamaru membidik pria yang menyandera partnernya tersebut. "Turunkan pistolmu."

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Neji

"Apa kau melihatnya bersama kami?" balas Naruto

Lavender Neji bergerak melirik wanita yang berada di sebelah Naruto dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau… penyebab segalanya. Jadi selama ini kau bersama Naruto, hah?"

Shion terkejut mendengar Neji mengatakan jika ia adalah penyebab segalanya. Meski hal itu benar dan ia mengakuinya, ia merasa penasaran darimana pria itu mengetahuinya. Apakah Asuma telah membocorkan hal ini padanya.

"Jangan mengancam kartu AS ku, Neji. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan Kiba atau kita tidak akan dapat menemukan Hinata dan Asuma."

Neji mengeryit,"Kartu AS?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Aku tidak mungkin datang dengan tangan kosong, bukan?"

"Kau… " Neji terperangah, seakan mendadak tercekik. "Kau mengatur semua ini… dari awal."

Ingatannya berputar kembali dimana Hinata diculik dan ia mengerti kenapa adiknya diculik. Namun sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Hinata bukan hanya sekedar diculik untuk membuat Asuma memberang pada Naruto. Pria itu merencanakan lebih baik daripada yang selama ini Neji kira.

Naruto tahu jika cepat atau lambat, kejadian seperti ini akan datang. Karena itulah ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk benar-benar menghancurkan Asuma yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Dengan membawa Shion, wanita yang memiliki hubungan dengan Asuma.

Kiba yang menyadari jika Neji lengah, langsung mengambil langkah dengan menangkap pistol yang diarahkan padanya dan berputar, membuat Neji tidak sempat untuk membela diri dan harus menerima cekikan lengan Kiba pada lehernya.

"Sial, jangan kira kau bisa menyanderaku seenaknya!" gerutu Kiba

"Lepaskan dia Kiba," perintah Naruto. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

"Baik, Bos!" jawab Kiba melepaskan Neji dan melompat mengambil pistolnya yang terjatuh

Neji terbatuk sesaat kemudian melirik Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang kau rencanakan lagi, brengsek?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ikut dengan kami dan kau akan tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan."

Bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh Naruto, Neji meludah pada pria itu hingga terkena sepatunya, membuat Kiba mengamuk dan menendang Neji. Shion yang melihat hal itu langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto, bagaimanapun masa lalunya hal yang dilakukan oleh Kiba tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

"Hentikan, Kiba." Perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Kiba

Neji terbatuk lagi, ia merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri mengingat tubuhnya menerima pukulan lebih dari cukup dalam sehari. Namun benaknya masih berputar tentang kekhawatirannya pada Hinata. Adiknya yang harus terlibat dengan semua ini.

"Jadi, Neji. Kau tahu kalau Akatsuki ada di sini untuk memburu kita, hm?"

Lavender Neji membulat,"Akatsuki?"

Naruto mendengus,"Kau tidak tahu? darimana saja kau, bodoh?"

Neji menggeram,"Aku disekap, brengsek. Dan Hinata dibawa oleh Asuma. Aku sedang mencarinya dan mendengar suara anjing kalian mendekat."

Shikamaru menoleh pada Naruto,"Neji tidak tahu dimana Hinata-sama berada. Kita harus tetap mencarinya sebelum Akatsuki menemukannya."

"Baiklah. Tinggalkan pria menyedihkan ini dan kita cari-"

"Aku ikut," potong Neji berusaha bangkit. "Jika aku menemukan Hinata, aku akan membawanya keluar dari sini dan kalian bisa pergi ke neraka."

Naruto menyengir, "Oh?"

Membuang ludah yang bercampur darah, Neji mengikuti keempatnya dari belakang. Ia tahu jika anjing Kiba sedang mencari Hinata, dan jika ia ingin bertemu adiknya ia harus menahan diri sampai mereka menemukannya.

# # # # #

Hinata berlari hingga kepalanya pusing dan ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, di kepalanya ia hanya ingin menemukan Naruto dan mengatakan perasaannya. Memastikan jika semua itu bukanlah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh dua polisi Akatsuki padanya.

Di telinganya, ia dapat mendengar dua polisi itu mengejarnya. Meski ia tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak karena ia terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Saat ia berbelok di ujung lorong, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

Dengan cepat Hinata berusaha bangkit namun nafasnya yang memburu dan kaki yang terus menerus berlari membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak sesaat. Lavendernya melirik pada siapa yang menabrak dan kedua matanya membulat.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Dua polisi Akatsuki lainnya. Ia yakin itu.

Meski yang pria berpenampilan layaknya _gangster _dengan _piercing_ dan yang wanita terlihat kalem namun pandangannya menusuk, Ia yakin keduanya sama seperti dua polisi Akatsuki yang sebelumnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ikutlah dengan kami."

Konan mengulurkan tangannya perlahan pada Hinata, namun ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur dan menggelengkan kepala seraya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami polisi-"

"Akatsuki, bukan?" potong Hinata

Konan berkedip sesaat, melirik Pein kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Tenanglah, kami tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti yang dua partner kami lakukan. Ikutlah dengan kami, kau adalah saksi penting untuk kasus ini."

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Hinata. "Aku tidak mau menjadi saksi! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian! Aku mau kembali pada Naruto! Pada Neji-nii!"

Plak!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sengatan pada pipinya. Suara barusan yang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di pipinya membuatnya menyadari jika ia baru saja ditampar oleh wanita dari Akatsuki itu. Perlahan, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi yang ditampar kemudian melirik pada pelakunya.

Konan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mata dingin dan tak terbaca, sedangkan Pein hanya bisa menghela nafas di belakangnya dan berbalik seolah ia tidak ingin lebih mempermalukan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus menamparmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berada dalam pikiran normalmu," ucapnya kemudian menepuk pelan kedua bahu Hinata. "Aku tahu kau sedang kacau dan keadaanmu kini membuatmu shock, tapi karena itulah kami ingin membantumu."

Hinata menunduk, ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menangis. Ia benci dirinya yang lemah dan mudah menangis. Tapi wanita dari Akatsuki itu benar. Dengan suara yang hangat berbeda dengan wajah dinginnya, wanita itu dengan mudah menebak jika dirinya memang sedang shock. Bukan hanya tentang Neji, bahkan tentang Asuma dan Naruto pun membuatnya shock.

Puncaknya adalah saat kedua pria dari Akatsuki mengatakan jika perasaannya terhadap Naruto adalah sebuah kelainan psikologis.

"Apapun yang dilakukan atau dikatakan dua partner kami yang menyakitimu, kami minta maaf. Karena itu, ikutlah dengan kami."

Hinata tidak mampu menjawabnya. Ia hanya ingin kembali pada suaminya, bertemu dengan Neji dan keluarganya lagi. Pikirannya kacau dengan apa yang terjadi ketika suara tembakan mengejutkannya.

"Bisa tolong kau lepaskan istriku tersayang, Akatsuki?"

Suara itu.

Ia mengenal suara itu karena ia membutuhkan suara itu untuk memanggil namanya lagi. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh, di sana ia melihat suaminya berdiri dengan pistol di tangannya yang di bidikkan pada wanita polisi yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

Naruto, ia di sini untuknya. Pria itu benar-benar datang padanya.

Dan bukan hanya itu, ia melihat Neji bersama mereka meski terlihat babak belur namun pria itu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat melihatnya. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang bersama mereka juga mengangkat pistol pada Akatsuki, menunggu perintah Naruto.

Namun yang mengejutkan Hinata, Shion bersama mereka.

"Istri tersayang, huh?" Hinata mendengar polisi pria tersebut berbicara. "Bukankah kau yang menculiknya dan memaksanya menjadi istrimu?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,"Memaksa?" ia kemudian melirik Hinata. "Tanyakan padanya apakah aku memaksanya menjadi istriku atau tidak. Oh, kau boleh bertanya pada Neji juga karena ia menjadi saksi bahwa tidak ada pemaksaan dalam pernikahan kami."

Neji mendesis pada Naruto dan Pein maupun Konan sama sekali tidak mempercayai cerita Naruto. Ia tahu pria itu mampu memanipulasi dan menceritakan hal paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapan buruannya.

"Hinata."

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara lembut Naruto. Lavendernya menatap safir pria itu yang bertemu dengannya. Dan tanpa ia duga, pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kembalilah padaku," lanjut Naruto

Hinata tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi, ia menepis tangan Konan pada bahunya dan berlari menuju Naruto, menenggelamkan diri di pelukannya sambil menangis. Ia dapat mencium aroma khas pria itu dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang ia rindukan kini.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Naruto.

Namun di kepalanya, ucapan kedua polisi Akatsuki masih terngiang bagaikan mantra yang terus menerus dibisikan.

"_Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya mengidap sindrom stockholm."_

**TBC**

**# # # # #**

**GONG XI GONG XI! XD**

**Gomen lama update. Dan mungkin kalian kecewa, tapi itu hak kalian.**

**Risa cerita sedikit ya, kami bukannya maksud menelantarkan atau menggantungkan fic ini. Kami juga ingin fic ini cepat selesai. Tapi kami punya kehidupan sendiri di dunia nyata dan bahkan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini kami harus membaca berulang kali chap awal hingga terakhir untuk memastikan agar tidak ada yang terlewat meski kami sudah memiliki catatan untuk setiap chap.**

**Untuk update selanjutnya, bisa cepat atau lambat seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kami bisa pastikan, chap ini akan selesai sebentar lagi kalau kalian tidak sabar lagi.**

**love u all! XD**


	19. Menyerah Atau Eksekusi?

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Etc…**

**.**

**Chapter 19 : Menyerah atau eksekusi?**

"Brengsek, Uzumaki Naruto menemukan Hyuuga Hinata saat Konan hampir mendapatkannya!" umpat Hidan

Kakuzu melirik partnernya yang masih mengeluh dengan berbagai umpatan yang ia sendiri sejujurnya tidak ingin mendengar. Tapi situasi yang kacau dan di luar rencana membuat mereka mau tidak mau merasa panik. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Bagaimana situasi sekarang?" tanya Kakuzu

"Kacau," jawab Hidan melirik partnernya. "Pakai _earphone_ mu!"

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengawasi sambil mendengarkan ocehan kalian," balas Kakuzu masih memperhatikan kerumunan yang penasaran

Hidan memperhatikan dengan pandangan bosan ke arah Itachi yang masih sibuk memberi penjelasan pada wartawan dan polisi yang berkeliaran kesana kemari untuk mencegah para penonton terlalu dekat ke lokasi. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada gedung yang setengah hancur, markas Asuma.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

Kakuzu menoleh,"Kau gila?"

Hidan meringis,"Rencana kita sudah kacau. Tidak perlu mengikuti apa yang sudah kacau dan lebih baik membantu di dalam daripada menganggur seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menganggur. Aku mengawasi."

"Seperti orangtua yang hanya menonton berita di TV," cibir Hidan memutar mata

"Tugas kita mengeksekusi dengan bom, Hidan. Aku tidak perlu mendengar, aku hanya perlu melihat apa yang terjadi dan aku akan mengeksekusi mereka. Sebelumnya, aku akan memakai _earphone_ ku untuk memberitahu kalian."

"Oh, percayalah partner. Mengeksekusi dengan bom hanya perlu satu orang."

Kakuzu mengangkat alisnya, mengerti maksud dari pernyataan itu. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu-, HIDAN!"

Sebelum Kakuzu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hidan mengambil senapan serta tas yang berisikan senjata dan amunisi kemudian berlari menuju tangga meninggalkan Kakuzu. Terlalu membosankan baginya untuk berdiam diri ketika ada penjahat kelas kakap berada di depan mata.

.

Neji lagi-lagi membenci situasinya saat ini.

Adik tercintanya, memeluk pria kedua yang ia benci di bumi ini dengan airmata membasahi pipinya. Bukan hanya itu, di depan mata mereka kini ada dua orang Akatsuki yang sepertinya berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pipimu merah," gumam Naruto. "Apakah si tua bangka itu menamparmu, Hinata?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang sedetik sebelum menggelengkan kepala di pelukan Naruto. Neji mengeryit, tidak menyadari jika pipi adiknya memerah. Ia berjanji ia akan memastikan menampar siapapun yang melakukannya pada Hinata.

Safir Naruto berpindah pada Konan,"Apakah polisi wanita itu yang melakukannya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, bahkan ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Tidak perlu detektif terhebat di dunia untuk menebak jawabannya, reaksi Hinata cukup untuk memberitahu Naruto jika Konan telah menampar istrinya.

"Aku hanya menyadarkannya," Konan membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. "Karena Hyuuga Hinata sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan-"

"Sudahlah, Konan." Pein memotong, membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada mereka."

Naruto menghela nafas, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sambil berbisik. "Aku akan membalasnya ribuan kali lipat untukmu."

Sebelum Hinata merespon pada kalimat yang dibisikkan padanya, Naruto melemparkan tubuh Hinata tanpa memberi aba-aba pada Shion yang dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Naruto mengangkat pistol yang ia sembunyikan di pinggangnya pada Konan, yang terlihat waspada.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar ungkapan, 'jangan sentuh apapun milik mafia'?"

"Hyuuga Hinata bukan milikmu. Kau hanya memaksanya dan mengacaukan pikirannya-"

DOR!

Peluru Naruto melesat menuju Konan, namun tidak mengenai wanita itu karena peluru itu melewati sisi tubuhnya dan sedikit membuat pipi Konan mengeluarkan darah. Konan bergeming pada kondisinya, membuat Naruto bersiul takjub.

"Akatsuki memang berbeda. Apa kau sudah terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini?"

"Brengsek," maki Pein mendengar ejekan Naruto. "Jangan besar kepala, dasar-"

"_Pein! Konan! Dimana kalian?!"_

Tiba-tiba Pein dan Konan mendengar suara Sasori di alat komunikasi mereka. Bukan hanya suara salah satu partnernya, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan samar-samar di telinganya. Mereka pasti sedang terlibat sesuatu, pikir Pein.

"_Kami menemukan Asuma! Mereka menembaki kami dengan membabi buta di sini! Datang ke gedung di arah barat yang sudah setengah hancur!"_

Pein dan Konan saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya keduanya memutuskan hal yang harus mereka lakukan. Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangkat pistolnya, bersiap menembak jika keduanya melakukan hal yang mencurigakan meski posisi keduanya tidak memungkinkan.

"Sepertinya kalian harus melepaskan kami," ujar Konan

Naruto mengangkat alis,"Hm?"

Konan perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya,"Rekan kami baru saja melapor telah menemukan Asuma. Karena prioritas kami adalah Asuma, kami akan mengejarnya."

"Aaah, dengan kata lain kalian memohon kami untuk melepaskan kalian?" tanya Naruto

Pein mengepalkan tinju, berusaha menahan rasa malu dan terhina karena direndahkan oleh penjahat yang seharusnya ia jebloskan ke penjara.

"_Kakuzu di sini, Hidan baru saja meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam gedung."_

"Oh, bagus. Si pengacau yang seharusnya menjauh dari TKP malah masuk," gerutu Pein

Konan melirik ke arah Hinata, Neji, kemudian kembali pada Naruto. Ia harus membuat keputusan yang cepat sebelum keadaan menjadi di luar kendali dengan kehilangan Asuma.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

Pein menoleh,"Konan?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi,"Kesepakatan?"

Konan mengangguk, menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. "Kalian para mafia suka membuat kesepakatan, bukan?"

"Hmm," Naruto menimbang-nimbang, melirik pada Neji. "Bagaimana menurutmu, jenius?"

Neji mengeryit waspada,"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Bukankah kau yang jenius di sini? Kau pasti bisa membuat kesepakatan yang baik."

"Tidak perlu menyindirku, brengsek."

"Kau mau kesepakatan atau tidak, Uzumaki Naruto?! Jawab kami karena waktu kami sedikit!" seru Pein kehilangan kesabaran

DOR!

Kiba melepaskan tembakan tepat di depan kaki Pein, "Jaga cara bicaramu."

"Oh, baiklah. Cukup main-mainnya," ucap Naruto. "Mari kita dengar kesepakatan apa yang akan kau berikan."

Pein menyentuh bahu Konan, berusaha mengerti apa yang dipikirkan partnernya sebelum Konan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mereka sesali ke depannya. Dan mungkin, akan merugikan mereka. Namun wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki itu bergeming dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Lepaskan kami dan kalian akan lolos hari ini, bagaimana?" tanya Konan

"KONAN!"

Inilah yang ia takutkan. Konan mengatakan akan melepaskan Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu mafia berpengaruh yang ditakuti. Mafia yang sudah lama berada di daftar buronan mereka, akan lepas begitu saja hanya untuk menangkap Sarutobi Asuma.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Hahahahaha!"

Pein menoleh ke arah suara tawa itu, dan bukan hanya dirinya. Neji, Hinata dan Shion pun melihat Naruto tertawa keras meski tidak ada yang lucu.

"Lolos? Hari ini dan besok akan selalu sama, nona polisi yang terhormat. Aku tidak mau, bagaimana kalau kau mendengar kesepakatan dariku?"

"Kesepakatan denganmu sama saja menjual jiwa ke iblis, sialan!" seru Pein

"Pein," tegur Konan menatap mata rekannya. "Tolong, percayalah padaku. Biarkan aku menangani hal ini."

"Tapi, Konan-"

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ajukan?" tanya Konan

Naruto menyeringai ke arah Pein yang langsung membuang muka,"Bagaimana kalau kita gencatan senjata? Kalian akan membiarkan kami ikut kemana Asuma berada. Meski aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian akan mendapatkannya hidup-hidup, tapi sebagai gantinya kalian akan mendapatkanku."

Shikamaru dan Kiba terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari sang ketua, membuat keduanya langsung menoleh, memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan padanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan Neji dan Shion pun sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya.

Namun diantara mereka semua, yang paling terguncang adalah Hinata. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, sang suami sekaligus pria yang ia cintai menyerahkan dirinya setelah semua ini selesai. Ia akan kembali berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh!" raung Neji marah. "Berani sekali kau mengatakannya di depan Hinata?! Apa kau bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya, hah!"

Naruto menoleh, melirik Hinata yang masih membelakangi dirinya dan memeluk Neji dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum membalas tatapan Neji.

"Ada apa ini? Kukira kau tidak setuju aku menikahinya?"

"Kau-"

"CUKUP!"

Naruto dan Neji menoleh pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto, matanya berwarna merah karena menangis dan ia menatap lurus ke arah suaminya yang membalas tatapannya.

"Hinata?" tanya Neji

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Hinata tidak mendengar panggilan Neji

"Ya."

"Apa kau akan menceraikanku?" suaranya mulai bergetar

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Hinata sedikit merasa lega meski hanya sesaat. Namun hanya sesaat. Karena kalimat selanjutnya membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Lagi.

"Tapi kau harus menjalani hidup tanpaku, Hinata."

Lavender Hinata membulat, menatap safir suaminya yang terlihat serius dan tidak terlihat kebohongan sedikitpun di sana. Hidup tanpa Naruto, hidup tanpa suaminya, hidup tanpa cintanya. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup melakukannya.

Naruto memperhatikan istrinya yang meski berusaha terlihat tegar maksimal, ia bisa melihat airmata siap menetes dari mata besarnya yang murni. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bahu Hinata sedikit bergetar meski berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan menenangkan diri.

"Naruto!"

Neji meneriakkan namanya dari belakang tubuh Hinata dengan penuh amarah. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang kakak, pria manapun akan murka padanya karena setelah menculik, memperkosa bahkan menikah paksa adiknya, kini ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Beraninya kau membuat keputusan egois seperti itu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata, hah!"

Naruto menatap Neji sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa menjaganya untukku, kan?"

Neji benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya kali ini, ia menghampiri Naruto dan siap melayangkan tinju. "Beraninya kau-"

"Cukup, Neji-nii!"

Lagi-lagi suara Hinata membuat semua yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam dan mematung. Hinata menoleh pada kakaknya yang terlihat bingung karena menghentikannya untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur, Neji-nii. Ini… ini adalah masalahku dan Naruto," ucap Hinata tegas

"Tapi, Hinata-"

"Neji-nii," Hinata memotong. "Aku sudah menikah. Dan aku sudah dewasa, bukan adik kecilmu yang selalu memanggil namamu saat merasa kesulitan."

Neji memperhatikan Hinata setengah terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka adiknya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Hinatanya.

"Jadi," lanjut Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah semua ini selesai. Ada… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk pada istrinya.

Konan dan Pein yang masih menunggu keputusan Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama pembicaraan itu. Bahkan keduanya menyadari, Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka anggap sebagai mafia kejam dan tidak berperasaan ternyata masih memiliki sedikit sisi manusia saat menatap istrinya, Hinata. Meski, pria itu terlihat mati-matian menutupinya.

"Jadi?" Naruto menoleh pada Pein dan Konan. "Bagaimana keputusan kalian, hm?"

Pein dan Konan saling bertukar pandang, seolah mata mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Di telinga mereka, suara Sasori dan Deidara yang melaporkan perkembangan situasi semakin memanas dan mendesak. Hingga membuat keduanya saling mengangguk, menggapai suatu kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Kita akan gencatan senjata," ucap Konan

Naruto tersenyum,"Oke. Shikamaru, Kiba, kalian bisa turunkan senjata kalian."

Keduanya menuruti perintah Naruto dan bergerak mendekati sang ketua. Konan dan Pein mengangguk dan berbalik untuk bergerak menuju tempat dimana Asuma berada sambil berkomunikasi dengan dua rekannya yang masih menangani di tempat.

Shion yang berlari di belakang bersama Neji melirik dengan cemas, mendapati ekspresinya masih mengeras dan marah. Seolah mendapatkan keberanian, Shion berbisik pada Neji.

"Adikmu benar-benar keren. Kau beruntung memilikinya."

Neji menoleh pada Shion, memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Melihat dari penampilannya, gadis itu memang nyaris mirip dengan adiknya. Belum lagi suaranya, andai saja sedikit lebih lembut atau memiliki kesan di nadanya, pasti ia akan menyangka Shion adalah adiknya.

Lavender Neji melirik wajah Shion yang terlihat cemas, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan saja dirimu."

# # # # #

"Uzumaki Naruto gencatan senjata dengan kita," Lapor Sasori pada rekannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Konan di _earphone_

Deidara menganga mendengarnya.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam sejarah Akatsuki hal itu terjadi. Polisi pemburu gencatan senjata dengan penjahat yang harus mereka buru untuk menangkap buruan lainnya? Benar-benar penghinaan terbesar.

Bisa dipastikan alasan gencatan senjata yang sebenarnya adalah karena Deidara dan Sasori terpojokkan oleh Asuma. Ada puluhan orang menembaki mereka yang masih berlindung di balik dinding sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Asuma akan menghentikan tembakan pada mereka.

Karena jika Asuma melakukannya, keduanya akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balik.

"Sial, ini semua gara-gara Hyuuga Hinata lolos!" gerutu Deidara

"Yah, kita beruntung Pein dan Konan menemukan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan juga Uzumaki Naruto," sahut Sasori menghela nafas saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir

"Jangan lupa, Hyuuga Neji juga bersama mereka."

"Aku penasaran, siapa perempuan yang disebut oleh Konan. Yang dibawa oleh Uzumaki Naruto."

Deidara mengangkat bahu,"Kita akan tahu nanti. Omong-omong, dimana si sialan Hidan?!"

Sasori melirik ke arah jendela yang tidak jauh dari mereka, tepat pada gedung sebrang yang menghadap ke markas Asuma. Di sana, ia yakin Kakuzu menunggu sendirian sambil menggerutu sementara rekannya berada di suatu tempat di markas Asuma.

"Coba hubungi dia," ucap Sasori

Deidara mengangguk dan berbicara di _earphone_ nya, "_Hidan! Dimana kau?!"_

Keduanya menunggu di tengah suara tembakan dan tawa Asuma yang mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka, meski begitu Deidara dan Sasori mengabaikannya. Penjahat berusaha untuk memprovokasi mereka agar berbuat lengah adalah hal biasa dan mereka tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal seperti itu.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban dari Hidan. Hanya ada gerutuan Pein yang mengatakan akan mengabaikan Hidan dan fokus mengawasi Asuma.

"_Hidan! Dimana kau?! Jawab aku atau-"_

"_Aaah, cerewet!" _sahut Hidan tiba-tiba. _"Aku sedang sibuk bersenang-senang di sini!"_

Sasori berkata dengan penuh penekanan,_"Kami memerlukanmu di sini, Hidan."_

Keduanya tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hidan, namun dari seberang _earphone, _keduanya mendengar suara teriakan dan tembakan menggema. Itu artinya, yang Hidan maksud dengan bersenang-senang adalah, ia sedang memburu para bawahan Asuma yang masih tersebar di sekitar markas.

"Abaikan pria itu," ujar Deidara tidak sabar. "Andaikan saja ia bukan Akatsuki, sudah ku-"

BOOOM!

Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan besar menggema dan meruntukan langit-langit tepat berada di samping Sasori. Dan ketika Deidara sadar, bukan hanya langit-langit yang runtuh. Bahkan dinding di belakang mereka hampir hancur seluruhnya. Mereka beruntung karena jika berpindah tempat sekitar satu meter, mereka tidak akan bernyawa lagi.

"Brengsek! Mereka menggunakan bazooka!" seru Deidara panik

"Kita harus melawan, Dei! Atau kita mati di sini!"

"Kau gila? Kita akan langsung tewas jika kena bazooka itu! Dan kalau kau masih belum mengerti, aku katakan sekali lagi. ITU BAZOOKA!"

"Jadi kau mau terus bersembunyi di dinding ini sampai bazooka itu mengenaimu?!"

Deidara berdecak, mengintip dari sisi dinding dan memperhatikan Asuma yang tertawa puas. Di sampingnya, ada Iruka yang bersiap-siap untuk menembak lagi dengan bazooka. Kini tepat berada tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sial! Sasori, kita harus-"

BOOM!

.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang penasaran dan media tidak dapat dihindari secara keseluruhan oleh Itachi dan anak buahnya. Terlebih dengan ledakan tiba-tiba yang baru saja terjadi serta dengungan selama beberapa detik di _earphone _miliknya.

"Sial, Itachi di sini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam? Apa itu kau, Deidara?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari rekannya yang bernama Deidara, namun sebaliknya Kakuzu lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"_Kakuzu di sini, Sepertinya itu bukan Deidara tapi Asuma. Keadaan di dalam memburuk, Itachi. Apa aku harus menyerang sekarang?"_

Itachi berdecak dan kembali berbicara di _earphone._ "Apa yang terjadi? Kau melihat sesuatu, Kakuzu?"

Sebelum Kakuzu menjawab, suara Konan terdengar. _"Di sini Konan. Kami menuju ke tempat dimana Deidara dan Sasori berada. Mereka masih bersama Asuma kan?"_

"_Kakuzu di sini. Ya, Asuma masih berada di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi, hati-hatilah Konan. Mereka mempunyai Bazooka dan sepertinya dua rekan kita menjadi korbannya."_

Itachi membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Pasti bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa terkejut dengan penyampaian Kakuzu, tapi jika lawannya menggunakan bazooka dan Sasori serta Deidara menjadi korban dari senjata mematikan itu, presentasi keselamatan mereka pasti di bawah lima puluh persen.

"_Pein di sini. Kau bilang apa barusan, Kakuzu? Bazooka?!"_

"_Kakuzu di sini. Ya, seperti yang kau dengar. Jadi, hati-hatilah kalian."_

"_Ha! Menarik!" _Tiba-tiba Hidan berbicara. _"Aku sudah selesai dengan urusan di sini dan akan segera menyusul kalian, Pein. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta utama!"_

Itachi menyahut dengan tidak sabar, "Dengar kalian semua, Ini perintah! Berhenti bermain-main dan akhiri semua ini! Kami tidak bisa menahan media lebih lama lagi dan orang-orang ini mulai memotret dengan ponsel mereka!"

"Dan kau melewatkan kami, Itachi."

Mendengar namanya di sebut membuat Itachi langsung menoleh, mendapati adik kesayangannya berdiri dengan wajah kesal kepadanya. Bahkan adiknya tidak sendiri, pria itu membawa serta kekasihnya yang juga memasang ekspresi seolah bersiap untuk memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!"

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian menyadari salah satu dari anak buahnya membawa keduanya pada mereka dengan ekspresi sedikit merasa tertekan. Mungkin saja anak buahnya itu beradu mulut dengan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk membawanya ke hadapan Itachi. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada anak buahnya.

"Tinggalkan kami, lakukan tugasmu." Perintah Itachi pada anak buahnya yang kemudian segera pergi. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami ingin menemuimu untuk bertanya sesuatu."

"Soal Naruto? Tidak, aku sibuk. Kalian bisa bertanya nanti setelah-"

Sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura menarik dengan kasar kerahnya hingga mau tidak mau Itachi harus menunduk dengan wajah berdekatan dengan kekasih adiknya itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak paham situasi di sini, bukan begitu kepala polisi Uchiha Itachi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada serendah mungkin

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Sakura… "

"Diam, Sasuke. Aku sedang berbicara dengan kakakmu yang keras kepala ini," ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, Itachi. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu sampai ini semua selesai. Jadi, katakan situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam."

Itachi melepaskan diri dari Sakura dengan menepis tangan gadis itu,"Sepertinya kau yang tidak tahu situasi di sini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada orang luar."

Sakura berdecak,"Sayangnya kami bukan orang luar, Itachi. Kami-"

"Sahabat Naruto? Tetap saja, tidak bisa."

"Kami datang sebagai bala bantuan," Sasuke menimpali membuat Itachi menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Sakura bala bantuannya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk memeriksa orang-orang yang terluka di dalam."

Itachi melirik Sakura,"Kau? Hah, tapi kami sudah mempunyai dokter khusus kami sendiri di sini. Jadi, maaf kami tidak membutuhkanmu."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam tas yang ia bawa,"Aku mendapatkan izin. Kau bisa membacanya sepuas yang kau mau."

Itachi dengan kesal merebut kertas itu, membacanya sekilas dan berdecak sebal sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut pada Sakura. Ia kemudian melirik Sasuke, "Dan kau? Jangan katakan kau datang kemari untuk mengantarkan kekasihmu-"

"Tentu saja tidak," potong Sasuke. "Aku juga mempunyai tugas di sini sebagai pengacara Naruto, kau tahu. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan situasi di dalam, Aniki?"

Itachi berdecak,"Sebaiknya kalian jangan berbuat macam-macam karena aku juga mempunyai banyak pekerjaan di sini."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk setuju, kemudian Itachi menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dari laporan-laporan yang diberikan rekannya.

# # # # #

"Di sini."

Naruto berhenti saat Pein mengatakan tempat dimana Asuma berada. Tempat itu hampir tidak memiliki dinding utuh dan ia bisa melihat lubang peluru dimana-mana. Jelas sekali tempat itu menjadi medan perang sebelum mereka tiba.

Ketiganya di sambut oleh Asuma yang duduk di kursi utuh yang selamat di tengah medan tempur. Di sebelahnya ada Iruka yang bersiap menembak dan lima orang anak buah Asuma lainnya yang selamat.

Senyuman Asuma mengembang, pria itu berdiri sambil membuka kedua lengannya seolah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Akatsuki.

"Selamat datang para pengejarku. Aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian."

Pein dan Konan mengangkat pistolnya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Konan lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Sarutobi Asuma, tersangka pengedaran narkoba dan bisnis penjualan organ tubuh. Kau memiliki dua pilihan, menyerahkan diri atau kami mengeksekusimu di tempat."

Namun Asuma tertawa keras atas pernyataan polisi tersebut, seolah-olah menertawakannya. Ia kemudian menujuk tepat dimana Naruto berada. "Tersangka? Bukankah yang di belakang kalian itu juga tersangka? Kami hidup di dunia yang sama."

Naruto tersenyum,"Kita hidup di dunia yang sama namun tidak memiliki otak serta keberuntungan yang sama, Asuma."

Asuma menaikkan alisnya,"Hm?"

"Sebelumnya," Naruto bergerak maju selangkah. "Aku harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah membuat Neji menyusup ke mansion dan membunuh keluargaku. Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu, sebenarnya."

Naruto menoleh, seolah memberi isyarat dan Asuma mengikuti pandangan dimana pria itu menoleh. Kedua mata cokelat Asuma terbelalak melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat lagi. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat, mata lavender dan wajah ketakutan terhadapnya.

"Shion… "

Naruto tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Asuma terhadap kartu AS nya. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu, saat pembalasan yang selama lima tahun ia rencanakan dengan mengorbankan banyak pihak akhirnya terbayarkan hari ini.

"S-Shion, bagaimana kau-"

"Bos," Iruka menenangkan namun Asuma menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi murka

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau Shion selama ini bersama mereka, bodoh! Seharusnya kau membawa Shion ke hadapanku dan bukan Hinata!"

Iruka menjelaskan dengan ekspresi tenang,"Maaf. Tapi kau hanya memerintahkanku untuk menyusup dan membawa Hyuuga Hinata kepadamu. Itu ada dalam kontrak kita."

Asuma terlihat ingin membunuh sang pembunuh bayaran tersebut, namun dengan posisinya yang hanya dilindungi oleh lima orang anak buah yang kemungkinan besar tidak terlalu berguna, keberadaan Iruka masih dibutuhkan. Apalagi bukan hanya Naruto yang harus ia hadapi, melainkan polisi Akatsuki.

Naruto menyeringai,"Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Diam kau! Aku masih memiliki Hinata, jangan macam-macam atau kubunuh dia-"

"Maaf, tapi ancamanmu tidak berlaku."

Asuma lagi-lagi terkejut melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Shion keluar dari balik punggung Naruto. Hinata menatapnya tidak dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan seperti terakhir kali pria itu meninggalkannya untuk ditiduri. Hinata terlihat stabil sekarang, penuh kekuatan dan percaya diri.

Hinata menatap Asuma, "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau membuat Neji-nii menderita dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh keluarga Naruto. Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang dan biarkan hukum mengadilimu."

Asuma tertawa,"Biarkan hukum mengadiliku? Apa kau lupa kalau pria di sampingmu dan kakakmu juga seorang tersangka seperti aku? Tangan mereka tidak jauh lebih kotor dariku!"

DOR!

Pein melepaskan peluru tepat di depan sepatu Asuma, membuat Iruka mengarahkan pistol ke arah Pein dan bersiap untuk menembaknya.

"Jangan ada yang berbicara!" seru Pein. "Kami, para Akatsuki lah yang akan mengendalikan situasi di sini!"

"Kuulangi pertanyaanku," Konan berkata. "Katakan pilihanmu, Sarutobi Asuma. Menyerahkan diri atau eksekusi di tempat!"

Asuma tersenyum,"Apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?"

Konan mengeryit, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat saat melirik tempat yang hampir tidak utuh tersebut. Sebelumnya, pasti ada Akatsuki yang melawan Asuma di sini. Dan itu adalah Deidara serta Sasori yang dilaporkan terkena dampak dari bazooka yang berada di belakang tubuh Iruka. Sepertinya pria itu melihat situasi untuk menggunakan senjata mematikan tersebut.

"Dimana dua rekan kami?" tanya Konan

Asuma mengangkat bahu,"Bagaimana kalau kita barter?"

Pein berdecak tidak sabar,"Aku benci ini. Tidak ada negoisasi! Menyerahkan diri atau mati di sini, penjahat?!"

"Asuma," Naruto membuka mulut, menyita perhatian Asuma. "Apa kau tidak mencintai Shion lagi, hm?"

Asuma melihat Shion yang terlihat pasrah saat Naruto meletakkan pistol di pelipisnya. Pria itu bersiap untuk menembak kepala Shion, gadis yang selama ini dicari oleh Asuma hingga pria itu putus asa dan berusaha membuat Hinata menjadi penggantinya.

"BERANINYA KAU-"

"Asuma… "

Shion membuka mulut, memotong ucapan Asuma sekaligus memandang orang yang ditawan oleh Naruto. Mata gadis itu tidak seperti yang disangka olehnya, mata gadis itu tidak memandang penuh permohonan padanya namun perlawanan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka dari Shion.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku akan menghancurkanmu seperti kau menghancurkanku, bukan?" tanya Shion yang membuat Asuma bergidik. "Ini adalah pembalasanku. Dan Naruto-sama setuju untuk melakukannya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Shion? Aku tidak pernah menghancurkanmu-"

"Jangan membela dirimu, Asuma!" seru Shion. "Kau manusia rendahan yang hanya bisa menghancurkan orang lain! Dan aku akan menghancurkanmu sekarang!"

Hinata menatap Shion dengan bingung,"S-Shion…?"

Melihat kebingungan adiknya, Neji menepuk bahu Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini, Hinata."

"A-apa maksudnya? Kau tahu apa rencana Shion dan Naruto, Neji-nii?"

Neji menggelengkan kepala,"Yang aku tahu, kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan ini. Apapun itu rencana mereka, jika menghancurkan Asuma adalah tujuannya, aku setuju."

Naruto tersenyum pada Asuma yang terlihat panik,"Menyedihkan sekali, Asuma. Kau yang mengira dirimu di atas angin kini bukanlah apa-apa."

"DIAM KAU, BAJINGAN!" raung Asuma kemudian melirik Pein. "Kalian bilang kalian Akatsuki, bukan?! Apa kalian akan membiarkan pria itu membunuh Shion!"

"Kami tidak diperintah oleh penjahat, terutama yang melawan sepertimu, Asuma."

"Sial," geram Asuma menoleh pada Iruka dan anak buahnya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Tembak mereka! Jangan sampai kena Shion, atau kuhancurkan kalian!"

"B-baik Bos!"

Pein langsung mendorong Konan untuk berlindung di balik reruntuhan dinding, Neji menarik Hinata ke balik meja di dekat mereka yang bolong dengan peluru dan Naruto menarik Shion mundur di balik perlindungan Shikamaru serta Kiba.

Suara desingan peluru memenuhi ruangan, Anak buah Asuma satu persatu menembak tanpa ampun, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengincari Naruto karena berlindung di balik Shion. Kelimanya mengicar Shikamaru dan Kiba yang masih membalas menghujani mereka dengan peluru.

Iruka melindungi Asuma dari hujan peluru dengan menutupinya di balik runtuhan, menembak runtuhan tempat bersembunyi Pein dan Konan. Keduanya berdecak karena tidak memiliki celah untuk melawan.

"Mungkin beginilah situasi Deidara dan Sasori tadi," gumam Konan

"Ugh, kuharap dua orang itu masih hidup!"

"Aku akan mencari bantuan," ujar Konan menekan tombol _Earphone _nya. "Konan di sini. Kami dihujani tembakan oleh anak buah Asuma. Kakuzu, bisa tolong bereskan?"

"_Kakuzu di sini, roger."_

Shion menatap lurus dimana Asuma yang masih berlindung di balik Iruka dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengira pria itu akan menyerahkan dirinya, meminta maaf atas semua perbuatan di masa lalunya, namun ternyata pria itu benar-benar seperti dugaannya. Dan itu benar-benar mengecewakannya.

Ia menutup mata, sudah pasrah sejak Naruto mengatakan akan membawanya ke hadapan Asuma. Dua puluh tiga tahun hidup sudah benar-benar berkah baginya meski tidak semuanya menyenangkan berkat Asuma, namun Naruto memungutnya meski ia tahu ia hanyalah alat bagi pria itu untuk membalaskan dendam atas keluarganya yang dibunuh.

"Hey, Shion."

Shion membuka mata, menoleh dengan cepat pada Naruto. "Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"Ini benar-benar mengecewakan. Mungkin aku akan terkesan banci jika melakukan ini, tapi apa kau bersedia untuk maju bersamaku menuju pria itu?"

Shion mengerti maksud Naruto, jadi ia mengangguk pada pria itu.

Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan maju di tengah hujan peluru membawa Shion, membuatnya menyentak dari sisi Neji dan berteriak. "NARUTO?!"

DOR!

"Aaakh!"

Rasa panas bak terbakar menjalari lengan Hinata saat sebuah peluru melesat mengenainya. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung menoleh, tepat sebelum Neji menarik Hinata kembali ke balik meja, ia melihat darah mengalir dari lengan istrinya.

"Brengsek," gumam Naruto menoleh pada Kiba. "Kiba! Suruh Sai menembak para bajingan ini, cukup main-mainnya!"

Kiba tersentak mendengar perintah itu dan berlindung di balik reruntuhan saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pistol lainnya dari balik kemeja miliknya. Naruto menembak pada salah satu pria yang ia prediksi adalah penembak lengan Hinata tepat di kepalanya. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk menembak pria lainnya yang berlindung di balik rak buku.

Kiba mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Sai. Saat nada menunggu berakhir dan Sai mengangkatnya, Kiba berkata dengan lantang. "Habisi mereka, Sai!"

"_Siap!" _jawab Sai memutus hubungan

"BERLINDUNG!"

Naruto berseru sambil menarik Shion ke balik meja dimana Hinata dan Neji bersembunyi. Tepat sedetik kemudian, sebuah ledakan dari arah jendela menggelegar di dalam ruangan membuat ruangan tersebut bergetar dengan debu-debu langit berjatuhan dan suara teriakan teredam saat langit di atas mereka jatuh.

Safir Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang masih menahan sakit di lengannya yang berdarah, meski lengannya sudah dibalut oleh Neji untuk pertolongan petama, tetap saja Hinata adalah orang biasa yang tidak pernah merasakan tertembak peluru sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya, Naruto!" tuntut Neji

Naruto mengabaikan Neji dan mendekati Hinata,"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk meski terlihat pucat dan menahan sakit. Naruto menarik Hinata pada tubuhnya, mendekapnya dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya untuk menenangkan. Ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk berbisik pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Lavender Hinata membulat, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suaminya yang arogan dan kejam berterima kasih padanya. Ia benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena kegelapan menelannya.

Naruto menangkap Hinata yang pingsan di pelukannya, ia menoleh pada Neji dan menyerahkan Hinata pada kakaknya. "Saat ia membuka mata nanti, mungkin saja aku tidak ada di sisinya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, brengsek?"

"Hah, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi," sahut Neji kesal

Naruto tersenyum miris,"Aku juga tidak pernah memaafkanmu."

Neji menggeram,"Kau berjanji kalau kau akan berbicara pada Hinata!"

Safir Naruto melirik istrinya yang terlihat pucat karena kesakitan,"Lagi-lagi aku harus menipunya. Aku benar-benar bukan suami yang baik untuknya."

"AAARGGHH!"

Naruto, Neji dan Shion mengintip dari balik tepi meja, berusaha mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Teriakan barusan terdengar keras hingga memancing perhatian mereka. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat medan perang sebelumnya kini sudah benar-benar berantakan. Dan bukan hanya ruangan tersebut yang berantakan, mereka dapat melihat potongan tubuh berserakan di sana.

Namun bukan hanya tubuh yang berserakan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menembakkan peluru hingga seluruh anak buah Asuma kini terkapar tidak bernyawa di lantai. Debu yang berterbangan membuat ketiganya sulit melihat apakah Asuma dan Iruka masih hidup atau sudah tewas.

"Sepertinya itu Akatsuki," ujar Neji. "Mungkin ada sniper mereka."

"Ya, Sai atau Lee tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," sahut Naruto setuju

Neji segera mengerti maksud dari Naruto,"Jadi kau yang meledakkan ruangan ini?!"

"Secara teknis, itu Sai. Dan perlu kau tahu, bukan hanya Iruka yang memiliki bazooka."

"Sialan," umpat Neji. "Kalian para mafia memang bagaikan gudang senjata."

.

BOOOMM!

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya ke arah gedung yang tiba-tiba saja meledak, gedung yang sepengetahuannya tempat dimana rekan Akatsukinya berada bersama Asuma dan Naruto. Dan bukan hanya ia yang menyadari ledakan tersebut, bahkan para media massa dan masyarakat berteriak saat mendengarnya.

"Konan! Pein! Kalian di sana? Laporkan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi!" seru Itachi di _earphone _nya

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kedua rekannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia tanyakan adalah Kakuzu yang memperhatikan dari jarak jauh.

"Kakuzu! Laporkan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi di sana!" perintah Itachi tidak sabar

"_Kakuzu di sini. Aku hanya menembak tiga orang anak buah Asuma setelah ledakan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menggunakan bazooka dan melakukannya."_

"Bazooka lagi?! Bisa kau lihat darimana arahnya?"

"_Sayangnya aku terlambat menyadari hal itu dan sebelum aku sadar, ruangan tersebut sudah meledak."_

"Sial. Kau bisa melihat apakah mereka masih hidup?!"

"_Ya," _jawab Kakuzu. _"Aku bisa melihat Asuma dan Iruka masih hidup-"_

"Maksudku rekan kita!" potong Itachi tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi

"_Konan di sini. Maaf, Itachi kami sempat kepayahan di sini tapi kami baik-baik saja."_

Itachi menarik nafas lega, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan apabila rekan sekaligus temannya harus tewas bersamaan di tempat. Ia ingin membantu mereka seperti sebelum ia menjadi seorang kepala kepolisian, tapi kini ia harus menghadapi masyarakan dan mengontrol keadaan.

"Senang kalian baik-baik saja," ujar Itachi. "Bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"_Pein di sini. Kami belum dapat memastikannya karena kami harus menghadapi Asuma. Mereka mempunyai bazooka, kurasa mereka akan menggunakannya kali ini."_

Itachi berdecak,"Hidan! Dimana kau?!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Hidan sama sekali, membuat Itachi semakin kesal. Pria itu memang selalu seenaknya saat misi seperti ini. Karena inilah ia selalu menempatkannya dengan Kakuzu dan menjauh dari TKP.

"Hey, Itachi."

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan pandangan bertanya.

"Jangan sekarang, Sasuke. Kau akan tahu nanti."

Sasuke menaikkan alis,"Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Katakan apa yang terjadi di sana."

Itachi menoleh kanan kiri, mencari sosok yang ia cari namun tidak menemukannya. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Bekerja," jawab Sasuke. "Sebenarnya dia memaksa untuk masuk dengan beralasan merawat jika ada yang terluka di dalam, tapi aku berhasil menahannya."

"Bagus," sahut Itachi langsung. "Jangan menambah beban pikiranku lagi."

# # # # #

Naruto tahu ini adalah saatnya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan Asuma dan ia harus menggunakan kartu AS yang sudah ia simpan selama ini untuk menghancurkan pria itu. Dari sudut meja ia bisa melihat Asuma berdiri dengan Iruka di sebelahnya, bersiap untuk menggunakan bazooka.

"Keluar kalian, pengecut! Berhenti bersembunyi dan mari kita lihat hasilnya!" seru Asuma

Naruto menoleh pada Neji,"Kalian tetap di sini. Aku akan membereskannya dengan Shion."

Lavender Neji membulat, ia berbisik seakan takut Hinata bangun. "Kau benar-benar akan menggunakan wanita untuk membalas dendam pada Asuma?! Inikah rencanamu?!"

Naruto menyeringai,"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan apapun. Shion lah yang mengusulkan hal ini."

Neji beralih pada Shion,"Benarkah?"

Shion mengangguk yakin,"Ini semua salahku dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu apa yang selama ini kau alami termasuk Hinata-sama."

"Sebelum kau mati," Neji meraih lengan Shion untuk menahannya. "Ceritakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Asuma. Aku melihat fotomu berada di laci meja Asuma!"

"Bisa kita bicara nanti, Neji? Asuma menggila di sana," tunjuk Naruto ke balik dinding

Neji bisa mendengar Asuma berteriak-teriak, kemudian suara Pein yang mengatakan agar pria itu menyerah atau ia akan mengeksekusi mati di tempat. Ancaman yang tidak akan pernah ditakuti oleh Asuma. Sampai pria itu menyerukan nama Naruto.

"Naruto, keluarlah pengecut! Apa kau datang kemari untuk bersembunyi dan menawan Shion ku hah?!"

Naruto tertawa pahit,"Shion ku sekarang dia bilang?"

Merasa waktunya sempit, Shion menoleh pada Neji. "Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat."

"Kau bilang kau bertanggung jawab padaku, kan?" sahut Neji cepat. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Asuma!"

"Aku… Aku adalah adik tiri Asuma."

**# # # # # #**

**TBC**

**Haiii dear readers!**

**Risa tau kalian sedang berteriak sekarang karena ada huruf TBC di atas setelah menunggu sekian lama :D**

**Maaf lama menunggu dan thanks so much karena masih setia menunggu dan mengingatkan lewat review! Risa sedang di semester akhir dan kerjaan tidak bisa ditunda, jadi buat fic ini harus mundur… mundur… dan mundur…**

**Akhir kata, Love u all n Review :3**


	20. Akhir Kisah Kita

**Marry The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC…**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Tragedy, Violence, Etc…**

**.**

**Chapter 20 : Akhir Kisah Kita**

# # # # #

Neji membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tahu harus terharu atau tertawa mendengar penuturan Shion. Asuma terobsesi pada adik tirinya? Hal yang paling tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi?

DOR! DOR! BRAK!

Asuma menembak membabi buta dan menendang runtuhan di sekitarnya, membuat Neji berdecak. Ia menangkap lengan Shion sebelum gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian bersama Naruto. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih dari ini. Toh ia juga korban, bukan?

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana mungkin pria itu terobsesi padamu?"

Shion menggelengkan kepala,"A-aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Genggaman Neji pada lengan shion semakin erat, seolah memaksa gadis itu menjawab. Shion meringis akibat genggaman Neji, membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan menepuk tangan Neji dengan tenang.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ah, kau bisa bertanya pada Akatsuki. Aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan mengumpulkan data untuk laporan," ujar Naruto

Neji melepaskan tangan Shion,"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menyerahkan diri?"

Naruto berdecak,"Sepertinya kau tidak sejenius yang mereka katakan. Kau memiliki ingatan yang pendek."

"Neji," Shion menatap lurus pria itu. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Tolong lindungi Hinata-sama."

Sebelum Shion bergerak keluar dari perlindungan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Neji melihat sekilas di pinggang gadis itu terdapat sesuatu yang berkilau yang dipantulkan oleh sinar matahari lewat dinding berlubang dimana bazooka sebelumnya menghantam ruangan.

Dan Neji tahu sekali benda apa itu.

Naruto menepuk bahu Neji sebelum mengikuti Shion keluar, namun sebelum Naruto berbisik padanya tepat sebelum ia keluar. Pria itu mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah Neji sangka-sangka, yang mampu membuat pria itu terdiam dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa di dalam kepalanya.

Konan dan Pein memperhatikan dengan diam saat Shion dan Naruto keluar dari persembunyian. Mata Asuma tampak berbinar saat melihat Shion, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang berada di belakang gadis itu. Namun Iruka berjaga dengan bazooka yang bersiap untuk ditembakan kapanpun.

"Bos"

Naruto melirik Kiba dan Shikamaru yang keluar dari persembunyian, mengarahkan pistol ke arah Asuma dan Iruka untuk melindunginya.

"Shion… Shion, kemarilah…"

"Asuma," Shion menatap mata pria itu lurus-lurus. "Apakah kau menginginkanku?"

Asuma mengangguk,"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan mencari Hinata demi menggantikanmu di sisiku! Tapi sekarang kau sudah di sini-"

"Kalau begitu bunuh dirilah sekarang."

Ucapan dingin Shion membuat seluruh ruangan tersebut tercenggang. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka gadis itu akan meminta Asuma untuk melakukanya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Shion? Kau bukan gadis seperti ini. Kau-"

"Sayang sekali semuanya sudah berubah, Asuma. Sekarang, buktikan jika dirimu menginginkanku. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku di sini, tapi kau bisa mendapatkanku di alam lain."

Asuma terngaga beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali tertawa layaknya kehilangan akal sehat kemudian menunjuk dengan marah pada Naruto.

"KAU! Pasti kau yang telah merusak Shionku! Kau membuatnya memiliki pikiran buruk tentangku dan berharap aku mati!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum geli,"Membuatnya berpikiran buruk? _Oh please,_ Asuma. Shion sendirilah yang mendatangiku dan meminta untuk bersembunyi darimu."

"Jangan menyalahkan Naruto-sama, Asuma!" seru Shion. "Kau sudah membuat semua orang menderita karena keegoisanmu. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa membunuh dirimu, biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Shion mengeluarkan pisau dari balik punggungnya, pisau yang dilihat oleh Neji sebelumnya ternyata ia persiapkan untuk saat ini. Shion menerjang Asuma sambil mengacungkan pisau tepat pada dada pria itu, namun Iruka dengan cepat melindungi Asuma dengan menabrakkan badan bazooka pada tubuh Shion dan membuatnya terjatuh hingga pisau yang ia bawa terlempar.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak tinggal diam melihat keadaan itu dan menembakkan peluru pada Asuma yang ternyata tepat mengenai kakinya, sebelum Iruka menarik pria itu dan mengarahkan bazooka pada keduanya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menyelamatkan kartu AS nya, Shion.

"Makan ini!"

BOOOMM!

Dan ledakan dari bazooka itu kembali mengenai dinding dan membolonginya. Shikamaru dan Kiba berhasil menghindarinya dengan cepat, namun efek dari ledakan karena terlalu dekat mengenai mereka dan membuat keduanya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shion! Bangun, brengsek! Kau tidak mau mati sebelum Asuma, bukan?!" seru Naruto mengguncang tubuh Shion

"Ugh, M-maaf."

Naruto memaksa Shion bangun dan mengacungkan pistol pada Iruka, "Diam di tempat, Iruka."

Iruka tersenyum, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya? Pistol itu seperti mainan di hadapan bazooka ku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak saat dua Akatsuki berada di belakangmu, siap untuk mengeksekusi."

Iruka tersentak, dari sudut matanya ia tidak menyadari jika Pein dan Konan sudah bergerak ke arah punggungnya dengan mengacungkan pistol. Bahkan Asuma saat ini tidak dapat berdiri karena kakinya tertembak.

"Maaf," Pein berkata dengan dingin, matanya menyiratkan tiada belas kasih. "Kami harus mengeksekusimu di tempat."

"A-"

DOR!

Satu tembakan pada kepala Iruka mengakhiri hidupnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja beserta bazooka miliknya, Asuma yang melihat satu-satunya pelindung dirinya mati, hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari pistol yang membunuh Iruka kini mengarah padanya.

"Kuakui," Pein berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Kau benar-benar penjahat paling menyusahkan yang pernah ditangani oleh Akatsuki."

"Kau boleh merasa terhormat karena kami mengeksekusimu di tempat ini sekarang juga, Asuma." Ujar Konan

Asuma yang terpojokkan, melihat ke arah Shion yang berada di tangan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat Shion menatapnya tanpa ragu, seolah gadis itu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana kematian dari pria yang paling ia benci.

Hal itu membuat Asuma kehilangan semangat hidup. Pria itu berubah menjadi gila, berteriak dan memaki sambil berusaha berdiri untuk menerjang ke arah Shion. Rasa putus asa yang dialami olehnya mengalahkan rasa sakit pada kakinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Pein dan Konan yang melihat Asuma berusaha menerjang Shion, hampir mengeluarkan tembakan sebelum darah mengalir dari kepala pria itu tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan suara yang bagaikan sesuatu menembus angin. Shion mendengar bisikan terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Asuma sebelum pria itu terjatuh.

Kata-kata menyedihkan yang selalu ia dengar dari pria itu. Kata-kata manis namun terdengar menyedihkan baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Shion… "

Dan pria itu tewas di tempat. Tepat di depan Shion, dengan tangan terjulur padanya.

"Huft, hampir saja aku terlambat."

Pein dan Konan langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tampak santai itu. Suara yang mengeluarkan tembakan sebelum mereka, tembakan yang mengakhiri hidup dari sang ketua mafia Sarutobi Asuma.

"Akhirnya kau kemari juga, Hidan."  
Hidan berdecak, ia berjalan ke arah Pein dan Konan dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak darah hingga ke wajahnya. Entah sudah berada bawahan Asuma yang ia habisi saat berjalan kemari.

"Apa kau menghabisi mereka?" tanya Konan

Hidan tersenyum lebar,"Tugasku membersihkan apa yang kalian lewatkan, bukan? Termasuk… " Mata Hidan melirik Naruto dan Shion. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Safir Naruto bertemu dengan Hidan, menyeringai tanpa rasa takut. "Kau mau bilang akan menghabisiku seperti kau menghabisi Asuma?"

Hidan mengangkat pistolnya ke arah Naruto, "Kalau itu yang kau mau."

Shion yang menyadari jika Hidan tidak ragu-ragu untuk menembakkan peluru pada Naruto, langsung menghalanginya dengan merentangkan kedua tangan di depan Naruto seolah ia ingin melindungi pria itu.

"Hentikan! Naruto-sama tidak bersalah! Ia juga salah seorang korban!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hidan menaikkan alis

"Sepertinya dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Asuma," ujar Pein

Hidan menurunkan pistolnya dan menoleh pada Pein, "Jadi?"

Konan menghela nafas, "Jadi, kita harus membawa mereka untuk diinterogasi."

"APA?!" Hidan berteriak dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Oke, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Neji? Dimana pria itu sekarang?!"

Naruto tersenyum pada pertanyaan itu, "Hyuuga Neji sudah pergi."

Hidan, Pein dan Konan langsung menoleh pada pria itu yang tampak puas dengan reaksi mereka. "Ia membawa pergi istriku ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah kalian sentuh."

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Hidan mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali

"Hentikan, Hidan!" seru Pein kemudian melirik Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau sadar kalau kau telah membantu seorang kriminal dalam daftar kami untuk kabur, bukan?"

"Tenang saja," ujar Naruto berdiri. "Kalian mendapatkanku sebagai gantinya."

Hidan meganga, "Kau menyerahkan diri?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum, "Apa itu tidak cukup? Aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang bisnis illegal milikku juga."

Konan menatap Naruto dengan bingung, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Konan namun sebuah tamparan keras yang menggema di ruangan. Pein dan Hidan yang terkejut oleh perbuatan Naruto, langsung menyerang Naruto dengan berusaha untuk membantingnya.

"Beraninya kau menyerang polisi!" geram Hidan

"Kupatahkan tanganmu di sini sekarang juga!" seru Pein

"Aku tidak apa Pein, Hidan. Lepaskan dia," ujar Konan masih mengusap pipinya yang mulai terlihat memerah. "Aku tahu kenapa ia melakukannya."

Hidan dan Pein melepaskan Naruto, menoleh pada Konan yang masih menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Merasa rekannya merujuk pada kejadian saat Konan menampar Hinata, Pein mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari hubungi Itachi. Kita juga harus mencari Sasori serta Deidara di reruntuhan," ujar Pein melirik reruntuhan di sekitar mereka. "Aku yakin mereka berdua tidak akan mati semudah itu."

# # # # #

Nafas Neji tidak beraturan sejak ia berusaha keluar dari markas milik Asuma dengan membawa Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Terlebih, banyak polisi berjaga serta media massa dan para masyarakat yang merasa penasaran berkerumun hingga menutup jalan untuk melarikan diri. Sejenak ia merasa tidak akan bisa melarikan diri, namun ternyata keberuntungan memihak padanya.

**Dua puluh menit yang lalu…**

"Bawa Hinata pergi saat Akatsuki lengah dan menghilanglah."

Neji menganga mendengar bisikan dari Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin salah menendengarnya. Naruto jelas-jelas membisikan bahwa ia harus pergi membawa Hinata saat Akatsuki lebih memperhatikan Asuma. Naruto dan Shion juga pasti akan membantu, lagipula mereka memiliki urusan tersendiri dengan pria itu.

Tapi menghilang?

Apa maksud pria itu jika ia harus membawa Hinata serta keluarganya pergi dari Konoha? Sepertinya ya, mengingat ia akan menjadi buruan dan Hinata menjadi saksi penting yang hilang dalam kejadian pertikaian antara mafia dan polisi ini.

Lavender Neji bergerak pada Hinata yang tampak tertidur dengan kerutan di alisnya. Tampaknya, meski tengah pingsan Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya mengingat lengannya pasti terasa terbakar.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Neji membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan yang telah setengah hancur itu. Meski seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan dan kelelahan, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia harus kabur membawa Hinata dan keluarganya.

Namun ia tiba-tiba tersadar. Markas Asuma pasti tengah dikepung oleh polisi, media massa dan para masyarakat yang penasaran dengan kejadian di tempat ini. Belum lagi pasti akan ada beberapa Akatsuki yang berkeliaran di markas untuk membereskan sesuatu atau mengumpulkan bukti. Jika ia bertemu salah satu dari mereka, ia tidak bisa melawan.

Pertama, ia tidak memiliki senjata. Kedua, ia kelelahan. Ketiga, ia membawa Hinata bersamanya. Permintaan Naruto kini terdengar mustahil untuk ia lakukan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghilang tanpa keluar dari tempat ini terlebih dahulu? Apa akan ada yang membantunya? Neji benar-benar merutuki kenapa otaknya yang disebut-sebut jenius tidak dapat berpikir sama sekali di saat genting seperti sekarang.

"AARGGHHH!"

Neji mendengar suara seseorang berteriak. Tidak ada suara tembakan. Apa ada seseorang yang menggunakan peredam agar tidak diketahui saat menembak? Apa itu bantuan Asuma atau salah satu dari Akatsuki?

Keduanya terdengar bagaikan berita buruk bagi Neji saat ini.

Ia melihat kanan kiri, untunglah bangunan tersebut sudah setengah hancur berkat bazooka yang beberapa kali ditembakkan oleh Iruka. Ia melihat celah lubang dinding yang setengah hancur dan masuk ke dalamnya, mengambil beberapa serpihan dinding dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menutup lubang tersebut agar setidaknya menutupi.

Dalam kegelapan lubang yang tidak terlalu luas, yang dapat dikatakan sempit untuk dua orang, Neji benar-benar berusaha untuk menahan nafasnya meski tahu hal itu bodoh. Langkah kaki berat perlahan mendekat dan ia yakin itu adalah langkah kaki dari seseorang yang berpengalaman karena terdengar terlalu tenang dan santai.

Jantungnya berdegup keras saat langkah kaki itu akhirnya tiba tepat pada lubang dimana ia bersembunyi, tertutup oleh timbunan bangunan yang ia berusaha buat senatural mungkin. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai membuat Neji panik. Bagaimana jika orang itu menemukannya? Bagaimana jika orang itu membunuhnya dan membawa Hinata? Apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya dan keluarganya?

"Hidan di sini, apa Asuma masih hidup?"  
suara pria itu terdengar seolah sedang berbicara pada seseorang di luar sana, mempertanyakan kodisi Asuma berarti pria itu bukanlah bantuan yang Asuma harapkan. Namun bagian dari Akatsuki, pikir Neji.

"Tenanglah Kakuzu, aku hanya membereskan apa yang ketinggalan di sini… Apa? Tidak, tidak. Apa maksudmu menghambat-, oh hai Itachi!... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan bergerak ke sana sekarang."

Neji kembali menahan nafasnya saat pria itu selesai berbicara dengan seseorang di luar sana. Ia mendengar langkah demi langkah diiringi dengan harapan pria itu tidak berbalik. Saat ia mendengar langkah kaki pria itu menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi, Neji segera meruntuhkan penghalang yang menutupi dan segera membawa Hinata.

Dan ia terkejut saat menemukan banyak mayat yang terbunuh di sepanjang jalan ia lewati. Pikirannya langsung berkata jika ini tidaklah normal jika seorang pria mampu membunuh para bawahan Asuma yang dalam perjalanan membantu Asuma. Neji mau tidak mau harus merasa lega karena keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh pria itu.

"Sakura!"

Neji berhenti bergerak saat ia mendengar seseorang berteriak nama yang ia sangat familiar di telinganya. Sakura?

"Apa sih, Sasuke?!"

"Berhenti kataku! Apa kau mau mati dengan masuk ke dalam!"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang dokter kalau harus takut mati!"

Oh, Neji ingat sekarang. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto. Dua sahabat yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain, yang membuat Neji dari dulu heran. Bagaimana mungkin ketiganya bisa bersahabat? Apalagi saat hubungan ketiganya kacau karena Naruto menikahi Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke.

"SAKURA! Berhenti kataku!" ujar Sasuke yang tampak kehabisan kesabarannya

"Selagi kita bicara di sini, bagaimana jika Naruto terluka? Sekarat?!" seru Sakura tidak mau kalah

Neji menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Ugh… "

Rintihan Hinata membuat Neji tersadar. Ia bersama adiknya yang sedang terluka. Meski peluru hanya mengenai lengannya, namun tetap saja rasanya akan sangat menyengat karena kulitmu harus terkoyak oleh peluru.

Ia kemudian membuat keputusan, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, entah ia bisa atau tidak mempercayai keduanya. Ia harus mengambil resiko demi adiknya.

"Jadi kau mau membahayakan nyawamu untuk-," Sasuke berhenti berbicara saat melihat sosok Neji

Sakura pun berhenti dan terperangah pada sosok yang tidak ia sangka akan muncul di hadapannya. Ia ingin menerjang pria itu dan meninjunya berkali-kali hingga tidak sadarkan diri atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Namun emeraldnya melihat sosok yang Neji bawa, Hinata yang terlihat tidak sehat.

Naluri Sakura sebagai dokter langsung membuatnya tidak berpikir untuk membalas apa yang Neji lakukan pada Naruto. Ia bergegas menghampiri Neji saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata-"

"Ia tertembak di lengan dan pingsan karena shock," jawab Neji

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya. Ikut aku, kita harus keluar dari sini-"

"Tunggu," Neji menggengam tangan Sakura saat ia hendak berbalik. "Kami tidak bisa ketahuan oleh polisi."

Sakura mengeryit dengan marah, "Ini bukan saatnya khawatir dengan status buronanmu! Kita harus segera merawat Hinata-"

"Aku bilang 'kita'!" seru Neji. "Itu berarti, aku dan Hinata! Dan bukan hanya aku!"

Sakura terdiam saat mendengar Neji menaikkan suaranya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bergerak mendekat untuk menetralkan suasana. Sakura tidak sedang berkepala dingin karena khawatir tentang Naruto dan kini, Hinata. Neji tampak kelelahan, terluka dan tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya.

Jadi, ya. Dialah yang harus berkepala dingin di sini.

"Sakura, bisa kau merawatnya saja di sisi bangunan ini? Yang menghubungkan dengan gang kecil," ujar Sasuke

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, Sakura langsung menolak, "Kau mau membantu pria ini kabur? Kau lupa apa yang pria ini lakukan pada Naruto?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sepertimu, ingin sekali membunuh pria ini dengan tinjuku. Tapi mari kita dengarkan alasannya sambil merawat Hinata."

Neji mendengus, "Kalian bisa lakukan apa saja padaku sesuka hati nanti. Sekarang, tolong rawat Hinata."

Sakura dan Sasuke membawa Neji ke sebuah gang, melewati samping markas Asuma yang sempit. Tempat yang tidak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya ternyata memiliki akses menuju gang sempit yang menghubungkan dengan luar markas. Neji meletakkan Hinata di lantai sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di samping Hinata.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," cibir Sakura

"Cerewet, urus saja Hinata." Balas Neji

Sasuke masih menatap Neji saat Sakura merawat Hinata dengan peralatan yang ia bawa. Neji yang merasa diperhatikan langsung membalas tatapannya seakan-akan bertanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam," tuntut Sasuke

Neji menghela nafas. Ia kemudian bercerita mulai dari pertama kali semuanya berawal, pertemuannya dengan Asuma, pembunuhan keluarga Uzumaki, ia bertemu kembali dengan Asuma hingga apa yang terjadi kini. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan tenang, namun Sakura mengalirkan airmatanya sambil mendengarkan cerita tersebut saat merawat Hinata.

Bukan hanya karena ia mengingat bagaimana kisah tragis Naruto yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi karena ia mendengar jika Naruto akan menyerahkan dirinya dan meninggalkan Hinata pada Neji untuk menghilang.

Apakah penderitaan Naruto tidak akan pernah ada habisnya? Pikir Sakura dengan miris.

"Jadi, kalau kami membantumu untuk melarikan dari sini, apa kau sudah berpikir mau lari kemana?" tanya Sasuke

Neji menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tentu saja. Sebelum ini Neji adalah anak dari restoran kecil yang sederhana dan selama ini ia terus bersama Asuma di markasnya. Dan rencana untuk menghilang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tahu kemana akan membawamu," ujar Sasuke

Neji mendongak, menatap onyx pria itu dengan ragu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Itachi."

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, "Aku setuju."

Neji menatap Sakura yang tampak telah selesai merawat Hinata dan membuang sarung tangannya ke sebuah kardus setelah mencuci bekas darah Hinata di sana. Neji kemudian melirik Hinata yang lengannya telah diperban dengan rapi dan tampak tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyuntiknya dengan penghilang rasa sakit mengingat ia sedang mengandung."

Lavender Neji membulat, "Apa?"

Sasuke pun tidak kalah terkejutnya, keduanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya untuk jaga-jaga dan ternyata… ia mengandung. Mungkin baru dua-tiga minggu," ujar Sakura

Neji menganga, "A-apa Naruto-"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia tidak tahu… "

BUG!

Neji meninju dinding pada gang kecil dengan kesal. Jika saja Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya, pastilah Naruto akan mengubah rencananya untuk menyerahkan diri! Pria itu harus ikut menghilang bersamanya!

"Aku akan kembali dan membawa si bodoh itu-"

"APA?!"

Neji berdiri dan bermaksud untuk kembali masuk ke dalam, namun tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. Neji berbalik untuk menepis tangan tersebut, namun ternyata tubuhnya sudah sangat kelelahan hingga ke titik Sasuke bisa menekannya kembali ke dinding dengan tangan di punggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Tenang Neji," ujar Sasuke. "Aku bisa mematahkan tanganmu saat ini kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Dan percayalah, aku tidak akan mau merawatmu."

Neji berdecak, "Baiklah. Lepaskan aku."

Sasuke melepaskan Neji dan pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memeriksa lengannya untuk memastikan jika baik-baik saja dan masih berfungsi dengan sempurna.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi?" tuntut Sasuke

"Membawa si bodoh itu bersamaku," jawab Neji

Sakura tertawa, "Apa kau benar-benar Neji yang mengajari Naruto dulu? Kau kemanakan otak yang mereka katakan jenius itu? Kau tidak mungkin bisa membawa Naruto kembali! Tidak dengan para polisi yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitarnya!"

Neji ingin sekali meninju Sakura karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang mempertanyakan otaknya. Dia memang jenius, tapi orang jenius sekalipun pasti akan menjadi bodoh dalam situasi dirinya saat ini. Apalagi ia sangat frustasi dan kelelahan.

"Sakura benar, Neji. Akulah yang akan membawa Sasuke padamu dan Hinata, aku berjanji."

Neji mengeryit pada Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa kuperbuat sebagai pengacaranya dan kemampuan Aniki ku."

# # # # #

**Hinata POV**

_Dimana ini?_

_Semuanya gelap… apakah aku sudah mati?_

_Tidak… aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Aku belum boleh mati sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia sendirian lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bersamanya, untuk menjadi keluarga baru untuknya. _

"_Hinata… "_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mencari suara yang memanggil namaku. Namun di dalam kegelapan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa._

"_Hinata… "_

_Suara ini adalah suaranya… aku yakin sekali._

"_Hinata… "_

"_Naruto… Naruto… " _

_Aku mulai memanggil namanya, namun tidak ada jawaban diantara kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Aku berlari tanpa arah untuk mencari, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Aku menangis. Lagi._

"_Hinata… maafkan aku… "_

"_Tidak… tidak, Naruto… NARUTO!"_

"Hinata!"

Aku terbangun dari kegelapan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dan mataku terasa perih dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menyambut mataku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar.

Tubuhku berkeringat dan berat, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhku. Saat aku hendak menggerakkan tanganku, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menyambut dan membuatku meringis.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

Lavenderku bergerak ke arah suara yang terdengar familiar tersebut. Aku melihat sosok yang kurindukan dengan warna mata sama denganku, namun matanya sedikit terlihat merah dan ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Ia juga terlihat sedikit kurus daripada terakhir kuingat.

"Neji-nii… ?"

Ia terlihat lega dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Kau butuh minum?"

Aku berusaha menggangguk, namun tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat apa yang baru saja kumimpikan. Lavenderku berputar ke segala arah, berusaha mengenali tempat yang penuh kenangan ini. Tapi, dimana dia?

"Tunggu, aku akan ambilkan-"

"Dimana Naruto, Neji-nii?"

Tubuh Neji-nii menegang secara tiba-tiba saat ia berbalik untuk mengambil minum. Ia tidak segera menyahutku, seolah berpura-pura tidak mendengarku dan tetap bergerak mengambil air minum yang tersedia di ujung ruangan.

"Neji-nii… katakan padaku, dimana Naruto?"

Ia kemudian berbalik dan ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan segalanya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Berapa lama aku pingsan sebenarnya?

"Kita akan bicara nanti, Hinata. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau memulihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan panggil ayah dan ibu-"

Aku menganga, "Ayah dan ibu ada di sini?"

Ia mengangguk dengan muram, "Sekali lagi, kita akan bicara nanti."

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan bangun, tidak ingin menunda lagi. Mimpi itu… aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!

"TIDAK!" teriakku membuat Neji-nii terkejut. "Aku ingin tahu sekarang! Dimana Naruto?! Kenapa aku, Neji-nii, ayah dan ibu ada di pulau ini?! KENAPA?!"

Aku berteriak seakan kehilangan akalku. Mungkin Neji-nii akan berpikir aku sudah gila dan aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkan suamiku sekarang. Aku ingin penjelasan apa yang sudah terjadi!

Airmata kembali keluar setiap kali aku berteriak menuntut penjelasan dan bertanya dimana Naruto. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, aku seperti anak-anak yang tidak dibelikan mainan dan hanya bisa menangis dengan menyedihkannya. Neji-nii berusaha menenangkanku, namun aku terus memberontak hingga kudengar suara ayah dan ibu yang datang.

Namun aku tidak berhenti. Aku tidak akan berhenti meski ayah dan ibu memohon padaku untuk tenang. Aku ingin Naruto. Aku ingin tahu dimana dia dan tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku menjerit seperti orang gila sekarang.

"NARUTO DI PENJARA!"

Aku berhenti memberontak.

Neji-nii terlihat muram dan tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, namun aku melihatnya seakan melihat sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

"Naruto di penjara, Hinata… "

"Apa… ?"

Aku merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh bahuku dan aku tahu tangan siapa itu. Ibu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis meski aku tahu kenapa, namun aku tidak ingin bertanya atau berkomentar soal itu.

Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah Naruto.

"Kenapa… ?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku, hanya satu kata itu yang keluar.

"Ia menyerahkan dirinya… dan menyuruh kita untuk menghilang. Ia ingin aku melindungimu."

"Naruto… "

"Hinata," suara ibu dengan lembut berkata. "Lupakanlah segalanya. Bangun hidupmu kembali di sini. Ini adalah kesempatan yang ia berikan padamu, nak… "

Aku menatap lavender ibu dengan bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya, bu… aku membutuhkan Naruto. Dia… dia suamiku!"

"Apa kau tidak ingat yang ia perbuat padamu, Hinata?!" kali ini ayah membuka suaranya. "Semua hal yang kau alami, penculikan dan pemerkosaan terhadapmu-"

"NARUTO TIDAK MEMPERKOSAKU!" potongku dengan geram

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa berbicara seperti itu saat jelas-jelas aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto memang memperkosaku. Pria itu bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali. Dan kali ini aku menyangkalnya.

"Naruto… ayah, aku mencintainya… " ujarku dengan suara benar-benar serak

Aku bisa mendengar suara terkesiap Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku tahu mereka pasti berpikir aku sudah gila, atau lebih parah lagi seperti yang anggota Akatsuki simpulkan. Aku terkena sindrom itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto, perasaan ini tidak mungkin salah.

Awal pertemuan kami memang sangat buruk. Siapapun pasti setuju, kami tidak cocok satu sama lain. Aku, seorang gadis yang lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa harus berdampingan dengan pria yang memiliki masa lalu dan latar belakang gelap.

Kami ibarat bulan dan langit malam.

Meski begitu… aku ingin menjadi bulannya. Menjadi bulannya yang menemani langit malam itu hingga ia tidak terus berada di kegelapan yang membutakan sekitar. Aku ingin melahirkan bintang-bintang yang siap menemani dan mewarnai langit malam…

Apakah itu salah?

Apakah perasaan ini salah?

"Hinata… "

Aku menatap Ayahku yang terlihat lelah. Aku merindukannya, sungguh. Entah sudah berapa lama kami terpisah, tapi aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dulu. Tubuhnya yang berisi kini terlihat mengurus, bahkan aku bisa melihat matanya terlihat cekung. Ibuku juga tidak berbeda.

Wajar saja, kedua anaknya memasuki dunia yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Neji-nii yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan cerah kini menjadi pembunuh bahkan buronan. Aku, yang menjadi jatuh cinta dan menjadi istri dari mafia yang menyengsarakan mereka.

"Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto? Pria itu-"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi," potongku. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata kalian. Aku mencintai Naruto, seperti apapun dia."

Ibu bergerak mendekatiku dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, menyeret tubuhku untuk dipeluknya. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku meleleh, mengingatkanku betapa senangnya dulu dipeluk seperti ini.

"Hinata, kalau itu keputusanmu, kami akan menerimanya. Kau sudah dua puluh tahun dan kau akan memiliki keluarga kecilmu. Kau akan belajar tanggung jawab setelah ini dan kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar

Keluarga kecilku sendiri?

"Ibu… bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan keluarga kecilku?" isakku membalas pelukannya. "Naruto… Naruto dipenjara… "

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata?" aku mendengar suara Ayah yang bingung. "Bukankah kau-"

"Ayah," potong ibu dengan nada memperingatkan

Aku menarik kepalaku dan melihat Ayah, ibu dan Neji secara bergantian. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Neji-nii menghela nafas, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri dulu sebelum mengetahuinya. Itu untuk kebaikanmu dan dirinya."

Aku mengeryit, "Untukku dan Naruto?"

Ibu menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan, Hinata."

"Lalu siapa?" tanyaku putus asa

"Kau hamil, Hinata. Sakura-san memeriksamu dan mengatakan kemungkinan sudah tiga minggu," ujar Ibu

Hamil?

"T-tapi aku tidak merasakan mual atau apapun seperti para wanita hamil umumnya," kataku dengan suara bergetar

"Mungkin belum," ujar Neji-nii. "Hal seperti itu tidak bisa diprediksi dan mungkin saja kau terlambat merasakannya."

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menuju perutku yang masih rata. Benarkah aku hamil? Bagian diri dari Naruto tumbuh di perutku?

Aku memeluk tubuhku dan airmataku mengalir tanpa kusadari. Rasa bahagia dan pahitnya kenyataan bercampur menjadi satu. Aku bahagia karena mengandung anaknya. Namun kenyataan pahit dimana Naruto harus dipenjara dan tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak ini membuatku sedih.

Jika saja Naruto mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan bahagia. Ia selalu menginginkan keluarga karena harus kehilangan dengan cara tragis. Meski tidak mengakuinya, ia merindukan sosok keluarga jauh dalam dirinya yang keji dan tidak berperasaan.

"Hinata," Ibu menepuk bahuku, seakan ingin menguatkanku

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Hinata, maukah kalian meninggalkanku berdua saja dengannya?" tanya Neji-nii

Seakan mengerti apa yang akan kami bicarakan, keduanya meninggalkan kami di kamar tersebut. Aku masih memeluk tubuhku dengan kepala tertunduk, bersyukur akan adanya kehadiran janin dalam perutku ini. Dan merasa bersedih karena Naruto tidak ada di sini untuk mengetahuinya.

Neji-nii bergerak mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padaku dulu saat bersedih.

"Naruto tidak akan kembali untuk sementara waktu. Kelompok mafia nya pun sudah dibubarkan serta bisnis illegalnya," jelas Neji-nii

"Apakah mereka mengatakan kapan Naruto akan keluar dari penjara?"

Neji-nii menggeleng, "Mereka menuntut untuk menghukum mati Naruto. Tapi Sasuke bekerja keras dengan berusaha membuat Naruto dipenjara seminimal mungkin dengan menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya. Namun, tetap saja Naruto harus dipenjara mengingat ia memiliki bisnis illegal."

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap warna mata yang sama denganku. "A-apakah aku boleh menemuinya? Setidaknya membawa kabar tentang kehamilanku padanya-"

"Tidak, Hinata." Neji-nii memotong dengan tegas. "Sasuke dan kepala kepolisian Itachi serta Sakura lah yang tahu dimana keberadaan kita sekarang. Mereka mengatakan sebaiknya kita tidak menemui Naruto sampai ia keluar dari penjara."

Tiba-tiba saja kemarahanku memuncak, entah apa yang merasukiku hingga membuatku berteriak histeris pada Neji-nii.

"Kapan?! Kapan Naruto akan keluar dan aku bisa melihatnya lagi? Neji-nii, apa kau tahu perasaanku saat berpisah dengannya dan mengandung anaknya? Ia tidak akan pernah tahu anak ini! Bagaimana jika ia menuduhku berselingkuh?! Bagaimana jika saat anak ini besar dan bertanya ayahnya, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya? Bagaimana Neji-nii?!"

Tanganku meremas selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhku dari pinggang hingga ke bawah. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih saat Neji-nii mengatakannya. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Hinata," Neji nii berkata dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanmu tentang kebingungan akan penjelasan pada anak ini di masa depan nanti. Tapi satu yang pasti, Naruto akan kembali untukmu dan anakmu. Kau bilang kau mencintainya kan? Setidaknya percayalah padanya."

"Tapi… bagaimana jika ia tidak percaya ini anaknya? Bagaimana jika ia menuduhku selingkuh?"

"Aku akan mematahkan kakinya dan membuangnya ke laut dengan tumpukan batu di badannya," jawab Neji-nii cepat

"Bagaimana jika anak ini bertanya dimana ayahnya nanti? aku harus menjawab apa?"

Neji-nii tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan membantumu untuk menjawabnya. Sekarang, maukah kau berfokus diri untuk pulih? Mengingat tubuhmu bukan hanya milikmu sekarang ini."

Tanganku menyentuh perut rataku kembali, "Ya… aku membawa kehidupan lain bersamaku. Aku harus merawatnya… sampai Naruto kembali, kan?"

"Hinata, aku tahu hamil tanpa didampingi oleh suami sangatlah berat. Dan sampai saat anak ini lahir nanti, kami tidak akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaganya. Karena Naruto meninggalkan segalanya untukmu," ujar Neji-nii

"Apakah kita akan terus hidup di pulau ini tanpa mengetahui keberadaan orang lain?"

"Sampai Naruto kembali. Naruto, kau dan anak dalam perutmu akan kembali ke dunia di luar pulau ini. Sedangkan aku dan yang lainnya akan tinggal di sini."

Aku menganga mendengarnya, "K-kenapa?"

Ia menatap dengan sedih, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku seorang buronan… Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menyiapkan segalanya yang terbaik untukmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak… aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan kalian."

Neji-nii menyentuh bahuku, menahan agar aku tidak histeris. "Kita tidak akan berpisah, Hinata. Kau bisa datang mengunjungi kami kapan pun kau mau."

"Tetap saja… Neji-nii, aku pikir… "

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Aku janji."

Airmataku mengalir deras hari itu hingga membuatku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang aku tahu, aku harus menunggu demi sebuah harapan. Demi Naruto dan anak yang kukandung. Untuk mereka, aku akan melalui segalanya.

Meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, aku masih mengingat bagaimana perasaan sesak di dada saat tahu Naruto tidak akan berada di sisiku. Bagaimana perasaan bahagia saat aku mengandung anaknya. Bagaimana bimbangnya diriku saat menanti nasib kami demi sebuah masa depan.

Kini, aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk yang terbaik. Demi sebuah senyuman dan tawa yang mewarnai hari-hariku sebagai pengganti Naruto. Aku tidaklah sendiri.

Kini kami menunggu kepulangan Naruto berdua, meski ia tidak tahu siapa Naruto. Meski aku tahu, keduanya akan terkejut saat bertemu satu sama lain nanti. Tapi aku akan benar-benar menantikan hari itu tiba.

Aku menatap senyuman bahagia kedua orangtuaku yang telah menjadi kakek dan nenek dari seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang bermain bersama mereka. Sembilan bulan mereka selalu bersamaku, mendampingku dan terus menguatkanku.

Dan sekarang, lima tahun telah berlalu sejak Naruto dipenjara.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Shion yang ternyata adalah adik tiri Asuma. Shikamaru, yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada Shion bercerita padaku jika Shion selalu mendapatkan pelecehan dari Asuma saat mereka serumah. Bahkan hampir ke titik yang tidak dapat diterimanya karena demi mendapatkan Shion, Asuma membunuh ibu Shion yang juga ibu tiri Asuma karena berusaha menghalangi.

Sejak itu, Shion memendam rasa kebencian pada Asuma dan kabur dari rumah yang kemudian dipungut oleh Ayah Naruto, Minato. Ia setuju membantu dan menyembunyikan Shion di pulau ini, namun takdir mempertemukan Shion kembali dengan Asuma karena pria itu membunuh orangtua Naruto.

Tentu saja Shion yang mendengar hal itu merasa bersalah, hingga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi alat dari balas dendam Asuma.

"Hinata."

Suara yang kukenali itu membuyarkan lamunanku, membuatku menatap wajah yang menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ya, Neji-nii?"

"Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja tiba. Kau mau menemui mereka?"

"Benarkah? Tentu saja! Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyaku antusias

Neji-nii tersenyum lebar, "Aku yakin kau akan sangat bahagia setelah ini."

Aku mengeryit sambil berdiri, "Apa maksudmu, Neji-nii? Apa mereka membawa berita baru tentang pernikahan mereka?"

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura menikah setelah setahun Naruto dipenjara. Aku tidak menghadirinya, tentu saja. Tidak ada dari kami yang menghadirinya di pulau ini, tapi mereka membawakan kami foto serta video pernikahan.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat semua itu aku mengingat kembali pernikahan tidak sempurnaku dengan Naruto. Tapi meski pernikahan kami tidak sempurna, aku sangat bahagia dengan waktu terbatas kami.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" seruku saat melihat keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah setengah tahun tidak bertemu, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian!"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kami juga merindukanmu, andai saja kami bisa cepat datang ke sini tapi Sarada masih belum bisa berpergian," jawab Sakura

Aku melirik bayi yang ditimang oleh Sakura, bayi mungil cantik bernama Sarada. Jika Naruto di sini, ia pasti akan mengatakan jika bayi perempuan mungil ini mirip sekali dengan ayahnya dan Sakura akan mengamuk dan memarahi Naruto. Karena Sakura tidak suka jika anaknya harus mirip dengan Sasuke, dan bukan dengannya.

"Halo Sarada! Kau cantik sekali, kuharap kau bisa akrab dengan puteraku saat besar nanti. Kalian pasti bisa menjadi teman yang baik!" ujarku pada bayi yang sedang tidur itu

"Dimana puteramu itu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. "Biasanya ia selalu mengikutimu."

"Oh, Boruto sedang bermain dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kalian mau aku memanggilnya?"

"Boleh saja, tapi kami ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengeryit, "Apa itu? Neji-nii juga mengatakan sesuatu seperti aku akan bahagia. Apa kalian membawakanku berita tentang Naruto?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandang dengan senyum jahil di wajah keduanya, "Mungkin kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Hinata harus melihatnya sendiri!"

"Aku ingin melihat reaksi- Aw!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan, sepertinya Sakura menginjak kaki pria itu dengan sepatu heelsnya. Malang sekali nasib Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pria itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku istrinya karena ia tidak memprotes tindakan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tunjukkan?" tanyaku masih penasaran

"Sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kau membawa Boruto-"

"Sasuke!" potong Sakura lagi dengan nada memperingatkan. "Dasar pria, tidak bisa pelan-pelan. Hinata, ikutlah dengan kami."

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri menuju pintu yang seharusnya menghadap ke pemandangan pantai di pulau ini. Mereka berdiri di masing-masing sisi pintu dan saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum menatapku yang keheranan dengan tindakan mereka.

Apa mereka sedang mempermainkanku?

"Kau siap, Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-"

"Siap tidak siap, kita akan membukanya!" seru Sakura menarik pintu geser tersebut bersamaan dengan Sasuke

Angin pantai langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat rambut panjangku berantakan dan meyapu sebagian wajah hingga mataku. Untuk sesaat aku tidak bisa melihat karena rambut panjangku yang menganggu, namun samar-samar aku bisa melihat bayangan orang di luar sana. Di dekat pantai itu, tidak jauh dari sini.

Sosoknya tidak segagah dulu, bahkan cenderung kurus. Namun aku mengenali punggung itu, rambut itu dan bagaimana caranya berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja mataku kabur, basah oleh airmata karena tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana.

Seolah tidak nyata, aku takut jika aku berlari ke sana dan mengejarnya, aku hanya akan memeluk angan-angan. Aku takut jika semua ini mimpi.

"Hinata?"

Tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak mau tahu dengan ketakutanku. Aku berlari mengejar sosok itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan airmata mengaliri pipiku tersapu oleh angin. Aku merindukan sosoknya. Aku ingin memeluknya, menyentuhnya dan merasakannya di kulitku. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku.

"NARUTO!"

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya dan ia berbalik perlahan berbalik menatapku dengan sepasang safir yang sama dengan ingatanku. Aku berlari dengan kencangnya hingga kakiku tersandung pasir pantai dan hampir terjauh andai saja sebuah tangan besar tidak menahan tubuhku.

Nafasku memburu dan kepalaku masih tertunduk. Aku mengingat tangan besar yang kini menyentuhku. Aku mengingat aroma tubuh ini meski jarak kami tidak terlalu dekat. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya hingga hampir gila.

"Heh, kau tidak berubah ya?" ejeknya dengan nada arogan seperti yang kuingat

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, tidak menyadari jika jarak antara wajah kami benar-benar dekat. aku menelusuri wajahnya, meniliti hingga tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Dan entah sejak kapan tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuhnya, mengikuti kemana mataku melihat.

"Naruto… " bisikku. "Naruto… Naruto… "

"Apa sekarang kau hanya bisa menyebutkan namaku, hm?"

Ini benar-benar Naruto. Suamiku yang arogan. Dia nyata, bukan mimpi seperti yang selalu kulihat. Bukan khayalan seperti yang selalu berada di kepalaku setiap aku merindukannya. Dia benar-benar kembali. Ia berada di depanku!

Aku memeluknya tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku terisak di dadanya dan mempererat pelukanku hingga aku bisa merasakan Naruto tidak nyaman oleh perlakuanku. Kukira ia akan mendorongku karenanya, tapi ia membalas pelukanku.

"Kau tetap harum seperti biasanya, ya?" bisiknya di telingaku

"Naruto… Naruto, aku merindukanmu… "

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menggodaku. "Kau pasti kesepian terkurung di pulau ini selama lima tahun."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi… kita akan hidup bersama lagi kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, saat aku membuka mulut untuk menuntut jawaban, tiba-tiba saja suara yang selama empat tahun ini menemani hariku memanggil.

"Ibu!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggilku itu, mendapati miniatur Naruto menatap dengan sepasang safir biru penuh kebingungan. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Boruto bertemu dengan ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Oh, Hinata. Akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Naruto lagi," ujar Ibu tersenyum di belakang Boruto

Aku membalas senyuman ibu dan memanggil Boruto untuk mendekat, tapi sepertinya ia terlihat ragu saat melihat Naruto. Aku melirik ayah dari anakku dan sedikit terkejut melihat reaksinya. Aku selalu mengira Naruto akan terkejut dengan kehadiran Boruto yang tiba-tiba, tapi ternyata pandangannya kosong lurus menatap Boruto.

"Naruto-"

"Anak itu… anak kita?" tanyanya datar

Aku mengangguk, "Naruto, saat kau dipenjara… ternyata aku sedang hamil."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melepaskanku dan bergerak menuju Boruto yang masih menatap sosok ayahnya dengan pandangan mata kebingugan. Saat Naruto tepat berada di depan Boruto, ia berjongkok dan meneliti wajah anak itu seperti yang ia lakukan dulu saat bertemu denganku. Apa ia selalu seperti itu saat bertemu seseorang?

"Hmm, kau benar-benar anakku. Kau mirip sekali denganku," ujarnya

"P-paman ini… ayahku?" tanya Boruto ragu

Aku tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri mereka sambil memberikan sinyal kepada ibu untuk meninggalkan kami. Ini pertama kalinya keluarga kecil kami berkumpul dan aku ingin mengenalkan Naruto pada Boruto secara pribadi. Mereka harus saling mengenal.

"Boruto, ini ayahmu. Selama ini ia sedang sibuk dan baru pulang, kau pasti terkejut kan?" jelasku pada Boruto

"Kau menamainya Boruto?" tanya Naruto mengeryit

"Apakah itu jelek?" tanyaku

"Tidak juga," jawabnya kemudian berpaling lagi pada Boruto. "Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti perempuan begitu? Apa kau benar-benar anakku?"

Boruto terlihat kesal saat Naruto mengatakan ia terlihat seperti perempuan dan bertolak pinggang seakan ia berusaha meniru pose kartun kesukaannya agar terlihat berani.

"Aku bukan perempuan! Apa kau benar-benar ayahku?!" seru Boruto tidak mau kalah

Naruto tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Boruto dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Boruto kesal dan berlindung padaku dengan mata masih melotot marah pada Naruto. Mungkin karena masih canggung, keduanya belum bisa terlalu akrab seperti ayah dan anak normal.

"Aku tidak pernah berlindung seperti itu di belakang ibuku," cibir Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau pakai rok saja besok."

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Boruto

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan peluk aku!" perintah Naruto

"NGGA MAU!" seru Boruto lagi, mengencangkan pelukannya padaku

Aku menghela nafas dan memeluk putraku, berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimanapun Boruto masih empat tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah mengenal sosok ayah sesungguhnya. Ia hanya mengenal Neji-nii yang berusaha untuk menggantikan Naruto.

"Boruto," hiburku memeluknya kemudian berpaling pada Naruto. "Naruto, dia masih anak-anak."

Naruto menyeringai, "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku menyayanginya, bukan?"

Aku mengeryit tidak setuju, "Mengejeknya perempuan dan menyuruhnya memakai rok bukan sikap menyayangi."

Alis Naruto naik sebelah, "Wow. Naluri keibuanmu memunculkan sifat pemberani dalam dirimu, huh?"

Aku membuang muka, malu akan pujiannya. "S-semua ibu di dunia pasti akan seperti itu!"

"Ibu," Boruto menarik lengan bajuku. "Apa pria itu-"

"Ayahmu?" potongku

Boruto mengangguk, "Ayah akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Naruto akan-"

"Hinata," tiba-tiba Naruto memotong dengan nada serius. "Bisa kita bicara berdua di sana? Tanpa si kecil."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak

"Aku tidak mau si kecil menangis juga."

"Juga? apa maksudmu-"

"Ugh, bisakah kau bilang ya saja?" potongnya tidak sabar

Aku menoleh pada Boruto dan tersenyum palsu dengan suara bergetar, "Boruto, pergilah ke tempat paman Neji, ya?"

Boruto mengeryit, "Apa ayah akan membawa ibu pergi?"

Masih mempertahankan senyumanku, aku menjawab pertanyaan polos itu. "Kita akan pergi bersama-sama sebagai keluarga utuh, Boruto."

Merengut, Boruto menatap ayahnya. "Kalau ayah membuat ibu menangis, aku akan marah padamu!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis oleh kemarahan anaknya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat seseorang marah padanya. Boruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan kami berdua, lavenderku menatap punggung kecilnya yang berlari menjauh, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mengikuti kepergiannya.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu?" tanyaku masih tidak berbalik menatapnya

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar kabarku?" tanyanya balik dengan angkuh

Tanganku mengepal, menahan rasa sesak di dadaku. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari penjara? Apa kau sudah bebas dan-"

"Ssshh… " Naruto tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang dengan bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan bagaimana detailnya untukmu. Tapi aku akhirnya bebas dan dendamku terbalaskan."

"Dan kita akan bersama sebagai keluarga kan… ?"

Naruto tidak menjawabku, sebaliknya ia mengeratkan pelukannya membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan? Bukankah ini semua sudah berakhir?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan suara berupa bisikan

"Hinata… tidak. Kita tidak bisa bersama sebagai keluarga… Kau harus tinggal di sini dan mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali. "

Aku merasa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak. Airmata yang kutahan sejak tadi, kini kembali keluar. Aku terisak memeluk lengannya yang masih memelukku dari belakang, aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, kenapa ia tidak dapat bersamaku, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

Seakan-akan, otakku tidak berfungsi secara normal.

"Lihat? Sudah kuduga kau akan menangis."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis, seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal sendirian.

"Boruto benar-benar akan marah padaku setelah ini, kau tahu?"

Apa kau tidak menyayangi Boruto? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Naruto?

Ingin sekali kuteriakkan itu.

"Hinata, kali ini saja tolong turuti permintaan egoisku-"

"Tidak!" teriakku dan berbalik menatapnya, "Sudah cukup aku menuruti permintaan egoismu dan menunggumu selama lima tahun! Aku ingin bersamamu! Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu! Apa kau tahu selama ini Boruto menunggumu? Ia mendambakan sosok ayah! Dan kau sekarang datang, mengatakan kita tidak bisa bersama sebagai keluarga?!"

Naruto menggenggam tanganku, menatap dalam lavenderku dengan safirnya yang kurindukan. Safir Naruto tidak sebiru Boruto, namun tetap indah dan membuatku segan untuk berpaling darinya.

"Dengar, aku seorang mafi- ah, maksudku mantan mafia. Pembunuh. Aku hidup di dunia hitam dari kecil dan saat aku kembali, melihat puteraku… aku sadar aku tidak mungkin membawanya bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu masa laluku."

"Apa kau baru saja memutuskannya sekarang?" tanyaku yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat akan bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipiku, mengusap sisa airmata yang membekas di sana dengan lembut. "Aku tidak berpikir apapun selain ingin bertemu denganmu. Bahkan di penjara, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau semakin membenciku atau-"

"Aku tidak membencimu!" potongku yang membuatnya terkekeh

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau dulu mengatakan padaku akan membunuhku, hmm?"

Aku menunduk dan memeluknya, "Tidak lagi… aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga kecil kita bersama Boruto. Naruto… apakah kau tidak menyayanginya? Tidak menginginkannya?"

Ia menghela nafas, "Sekali lagi, Hinata. Aku dari dunia hitam, catatat kriminalku banyak dan setan pun tahu aku akan bersamanya setelah mati nanti. Dan kau lah yang paling tahu, aku tidak pantas menjadi sosok ayah panutan untuk Boruto… "

"Naruto, semua orang mempunyai masa lalu. Kau memutuskan untuk menghilang, itu karena kebaikan Boruto dan itu… adalah nalurimu sebagai ayahnya."

Aku menyentuh pipinya, "Kau adalah ayahnya. Bagaimanapun dirimu, kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia untuknya. Naruto, bawalah kami bersamamu… "

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat airmata Naruto menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menarikku untuk dipeluk dan aku memeluknya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, meski nantinya ia akan menyangkal seperti biasa.

Namun, aku yakin ia akan menyetujuiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata… "

Ia berbisik di telingaku dengan suara penuh kasih. Dan aku membalas bisikan penuh kasih itu dengan segenap hatiku.

"Aku juga, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

# # # # #

"Ibu! Ibuuuuu!"

Aku membuka mata, terbangun oleh suara Himawari yang memanggilku dengan suara merdunya seperti biasa. Himawari, putriku yang lahir setelah setahun keluar dari pulau itu dan kami sekeluarga tinggal bersama di sebuah kota kecil yang indah dengan alam hijau mengelilingi.

Tidak kusangka aku sedang bermimpi tentang kebahagiaan terbesarku saat bersama Naruto meski puluhan tahun telah berlalu. Boruto kini sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun dan menikahi putri dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang bernama Sarada. Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan menikah secepat itu, rasanya aku baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan saat Naruto kembali padaku.

"Ibu, ayo kita pergi! Ayah sudah menunggu!" seru Himawari

Aku tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah membawa bunganya?"

Himawari mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bunga matahari yang selalu kuberikan pada ayah!"

"Dimana Boruto dan Sarada?"

"Mereka sudah menunggumu di mobil, bu!"

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mengikuti Himawari, "Baiklah. Ayo kita temui ayahmu. Ia pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Himawari tertawa, "Tentu saja! Tidak pernah sekalipun kalian berdua terpisah hingga semua tetangga mengatakan kalian pasangan paling romantis!"

Aku bersemu, "Sepertinya gelar itu akan berpindah pada Boruto dan Sarada."

"Gelar apa?"

Aku melihat Boruto yang mengeryit mendengar percakapan kami. Sosoknya hampir mirip dengan Naruto saat muda, membuatku benar-benar merindukannya. Selalu saja airmataku mengalir saat melihat Boruto yang mengingatkanku padanya.

"Ibuuuu! Jangan menangis lagi, ayah akan sedih melihtmu menangis saat mengunjunginya!"

"Bah, Himawari! Ayah tidak pernah sedih, ia akan menggoda ibu dan memarahi kita karena membuatnya menangis!" sahut Boruto menuntunku ke dalam mobil

"Halo, ibu! Apa kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Sarada

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak begitu baik. Aku bahkan tidak sadar tertidur di kursi tadi."

Sarada dan Himawari terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau pingsan?!"

Boruto menatapku dengan cemas, "Ibu… tolong hubungi kami kalau kau merasa tidak sehat!"

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku merasa semangat karena akan bertemu dengan ayah kalian."

Boruto menyalakan mobil dan kami melaju menuju tempat Naruto. Sejak dua tahun lalu, kami tidak lagi bersama. Aku selalu mengira kami akan terus bersama seperti dongeng yang tidak memiliki akhir tua. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Sejak ia tidak bersama kami, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangannya.

Duniaku terasa runtuh. Bahkan untuk berbulan-bulan aku tidak bisa melihat Boruto karena sosoknya menyerupai Naruto, membuatku histeris. Setiap malam aku selalu memeluk fotonya, merindukan dirinya untuk bertemu dalam mimpi namun ia tidak pernah mengunjungiku hingga hari ini aku memimpikannya.

"Ibu, kita sudah sampai."

Ah, lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan akhir-akhir ini semakin sering. Terkadang, anak-anakku tidak bisa membedakan saat aku pingsan atau tidur. Aku turun dari mobil dibantu oleh Boruto dan kami berjalan menuju tempat Narutp tertidur.

Airmata kembali lolos dari mataku saat melihat namanya di sana. Aku menyentuh nisannya dengan penuh kasih seolah itu adalah dirinya.

"Ibu, kau mau menaburkan bunga terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sarada

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau mau kami meninggalkanmu seperti biasanya lagi?" kali ini Boruto yang bertanya

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di sana. Panggil kami kalau ibu selesai berbincang dengan ayah, oke?" ujar Himawari

Ketiganya pergi dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Naruto. Ah, makamnya. Dua tahun lalu, ia pergi begitu saja dalam tidurnya. Bahkan saat kami bertanya pada dokter yang memeriksanya, mereka mengatakan mungkin saja memang sudah waktunya ia pergi. Terkadang, hal itu bisa terjadi meski tidak memiliki penyakit apapun.

Saat itu aku merasa setengah dari jiwaku terengut begitu saja. Tanpa kata perpisahan, tanpa senyuman dan pelukan perpisahan, ia pergi begitu saja. Jika kuingat sekarang, kebencianku saat bertemu dengannya dulu dan kebahagiaanku saat jatuh cinta dengannya kini hanyalah memori yang kusimpan dalam hatiku.

"Hari ini aku memimpikanmu. Kau kembali dari penjara dan mengatakan hal menyebalkan tentang kita tidak bisa bersama sebagai keluarga," ujarku mengenang. "Dan lihat sekarang? Boruto menikah, Sarada hamil dan Himawari sedang berkencan dengan pemuda yang ia belum beritahu padaku. Tapi aku yakin akan pilihannya, anak itu tahu pria mana yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi menantumu kelak."

Meski aku tahu aku hanya berbicara pada tanah dan nisan, aku tetap melanjutkannya seperti yang kulakukan terus setiap bulan. Lavenderku menatap lekat-lekat pada nama di nisan tersebut, seolah wajah Naruto tertempel di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto… kapan aku dapat melihatmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah hadir dalam mimpiku dan baru sekarang… "

Aku bersandar pada nisannya, menutup mata dan membayangkan sosoknya.

"Aku mencintaimu… "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Aku membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang kurindukan itu. Sosok Naruto saat masih muda duduk di depanku dengan wajah arogannya seperti biasa. Matanya masih sebiru yang kuingat, senyumannya masih searogan biasanya, dan tatapannya yang tertuju padaku masih membuatku tidak berdaya seperti dulu. Apa aku bermimpi lagi?

"N-Naruto… ?"

"Siapa lagi yang kau lihat sekarang? Boruto? Anak itu di sana bersama istrinya dan Himawari," jawabnya menunjuk anak-anak

Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi? Khayalan karena terlalu merindukannya? Ataukah keajaiban? Saat kusadari, sosokku telah kembali muda. Persis seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya dulu.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa, "Kenapa kau _shock_ begitu? Tidak mau memelukku, hmm?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku menerjang dan memelukknya dengan erat. Ini benar-benar Naruto. Ini bukan khayalan karena aku bisa menyentuhnya. Ia kembali padaku. Ia bersamaku kini. Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Naruto membalas pelukanku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan berbisik padaku, sepert yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hinata, aku datang menjemputmu. Kita akan bersama selamanya kali ini. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kali ini? Kau berjanji? Kita akan bersama terus? Selamanya?" cerocosku

Ia terkekeh, "Ya. Aku berjanji padamu. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya… ya!"

Ia tersenyum dan membantuku berdiri, menuntunku ke sebuah cahaya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Harusnya aku takut. Harusnya aku bertanya apa itu. namun tangan Naruto yang menuntunku tidak membuatku melepaskannya. Entah kenapa di balik cahaya itu, seperti yang ia katakan, kami pasti bisa bersama selamanya.

Dan tanpa ragu, aku berjalan bersamanya menuju cahaya itu. Menuju ke kehidupan kekal bersamanya.

**End Hinata POV**

.

"Hey, apa ini tidak terlalu lama?" tanya Himawari melihat jam tangannya

Boruto menguap, "Hmm? Sudah berapa lama?"

Himawari menoleh dimana Hinata berada, "Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan-, IBU?!"

Boruto dan Sarada langsung bersikap waspada, mengikuti Himawari yang berlari dengan ceroboh menuju makam ayah mereka, dimana ibunya terlihat diam bersandar di nisan sambil menutup mata.

Himawarilah yang pertama kali tiba. Ia mengira ibunya pingsan seperti biasa dan berusaha membangunkannya. Namun, saat Boruto tiba dan hendak membaringkannya, tubuh Hinata terasa berbeda untuk seseorang yang pingsan. Dengan buru-buru, Boruto mengecek tubuh Hinata. Tidak ada nafas dan detak jantung terdengar.

Melihat reaksi suaminya, seketika Sarada mengerti artinya.

Hinata telah tiada.

Himawari menangis dan memeluk Hinata. Memberikan perpisahan terakhir pada sang ibu yang menepati janji pada ayahnya. Janji untuk tetap bersama, bahkan di saat terakhirnya.

_Dari aku lahir hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada dirimu. Dan jika hidup bahagia selamanya memang ada, aku hanya ingi bersamamu. Seperti sang bulan yang setuju untuk menikahi sang malam. Menerima segala keburukan sang malam, dimana gelap menguasainya namun aku, sebagai sang bulan akan tetap setia bersamamu._

_Dan mulai kini untuk selamanya, kita akan selalu bersama. Tidak akan terpisahkan._

_Ya kan, Naruto?_

**# # # # #**

**END**

***Tiup terompet***

**MARRY THE NIGHT secara resmi sudah tamat!**

**Sekedar info, no sequel.**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan, doa dan kesabaran untuk MARRY THE NIGHT di setiap chapternya. Maaf juga kalau di setiap chap ada kesalahan dan kekesalan kalian terhadap kita karena update lamaaaaaa **

**Satu lagi, Risa yakin kalian pasti punya pertanyaan untuk chap terakhir ini di kepala kalian. Karena itu, Risa sarankan kalian PM dan bertanya di sana. Tapi tolong tinggalkan juga kesan dan pesan di REVIEW! Berikan Risa pendapat kalian tentang chapter yang berbulan-bulan kalian tunggu ini XD**

**Akhir kata, mari berjumpa di FRENEMIES :3**

**Love,**

**Risa Goryukanda**


End file.
